Identidades Ocultas
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: "Bill nunca se fue" es lo que decía mi hermana estando sentada en el desván en aquella tarde rojiza de nuestro cuarto verano. Su sonrisa quebrada que se dibujaba en su rostro, cuando una sombra triangular aparecía atrás de ella. Abrazando su cuerpo herido y frágil. Ella tenia razón, él siempre estuvo aquí presente.
1. Chapter 1: Elección de Marioneta

Hola todos soy Sora no Kiss o como otros me conocen la SraPotatoHard y traigo una nueva historia al Fandom de Gravity Falls, y espero que les guste. Recuerden sigo siendo nueva en el tema, a pesar de haber escrito un MaBill anteriormente. En el trayecto de la historia puede haber modificaciones en base ortografía y narración. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Dipper Pines/Pino, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: K+

 **N:** Puede por como avance la historia cambie de clasificación en un repentino momento. No digo que cambie inmediatamente, recuerden que yo avisare en su momento.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo Uno: Elección de Marioneta**

.

.

.

 _Una tarde nublada y fresca se había presentado el día de hoy, mi hermana y yo nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca central de Gravity Falls con la laptop del supuesto autor de los diarios. Estábamos preparados para descubrir la verdad que estaba detrás de los grandes misterios, que nos tenía guardado ese antiguo equipo de cómputo._

 _-_ Muy bien Mabel hoy es el gran día. – Sin dejar de contener la emoción de abrir la laptop y apretar el botón para encender la pantalla.

 _-_ ¡GRAN DIA! – Grito Mabel siendo callada por la bibliotecaria. – _Digo gran día._ – Murmure bajo mientras reía contenta.

 _-_ Soos al fin pudo reparar la laptop, así que si esta cosa funciona sabremos la identidad del autor de los diarios y los grandes misterios de Gravity Falls. Así que ¿Estás lista? – Observando como empezaba a cargarse la pantalla.

 _-_ ¡Oh! Yo estoy lista bebe. – Saque un libro infantil que decía en la portada "¿Estás listo bebe?" abriendo su contenido. – ¡Así que enciende esa laptop! _–_ Volviendo a escuchar el "Shhh" de la bibliotecaria para que guardara el silencio. - ¡Upps! Perdón.

 _-_ Ya casi… ya casi lo tenemos. – Viendo como en la pantalla aparecían gráficos similares a un portal. Cuando termino de cargar completamente apareció el título de bienvenido. No pude contener mi alegría junto con mi hermana. - ¡Funciono!

Ambos gemelos hicieron su típica frase de triunfo mientras golpeaban sus manos y hacían sonidos chistosos. Pero su celebración no duro mucho, cuando una pantalla roja apareció en la laptop con un mensaje en letras grandes "Acceso no autorizado" y después colocar otro mensaje donde pedía la contraseña para acceder.

 _-_ ¡Oh claro! – Grito el castaño molesto. – Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, esta cosa pide una contraseña.

 _-_ Descuida querido hermano. – Abrazando del hombro a Dipper para alentarlo. – Con tu cerebro y mi ultra gran concentración, no habrá nada en el mundo que pueda distraer... – No termine mi frase cuando escuche una maravillosa tonada de un piano eléctrico. _–_ Oíste eso… suena bien. _–_ Dirigí mi vista en busca de ese sonido que me tenía atrapada y aquella voz que la acompañaba.

 _-_ ¿Mabel?

En el centro del edificio se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio con el pelo atado en una coleta alta y larga; su piel era clara, sus ojos azul marino eran el centro de su rostro con aquella sonrisa blanca. Vestía una sudadera oscura al igual que sus pantalones vaqueros de corte ajustados y negros, con sus converses grises. Manipulaba dos marionetas que lo hacían verse adorable sin perder su atractivo, mientras cantaba una canción que ni le prestaba mucha atención a la letra, pero a la vez era pegadiza. Fue cuando el corazón de Mabel empezó a latir lentamente al prestar toda su atención en él.

\- Justo cuando olvidaba a Marmando, tenías que aparecer tú a mi puerta. – Dije en tono enamoradiza.

\- Oh, sí. Había olvidado a Marmando el pez tritón. – Dije desinteresado mientras me dirigía a tomar un libro del estante para decodificar la contraseña del aparato. – De todos modos no me interesa ni a ti tampoco. Así que Mabel encontré un libro de criptología, según dice hay 7 millones de palabras de ocho letras, por lo que yo escribiré y tu leerás de acuerdo Mabel. – Sin escuchar la respuesta de su hermana, la volvió a llamar. - ¿Mabel?

 _Demasiado tarde mi hermana ya estaba acercando a ese sujeto con esa cara de tonta enamorada, y dando pequeños saltos. Sabía que esto iba ser el comienzo de una tortura para un siguiente e imposible romance de verano._

\- Hola chicos soy Gabe Benson, gracias por asistir y buenas noches. – Despidiéndose de los niños mientras veía emocionados de irse de la biblioteca contándole a sus padres sobre los shows que presento.

De repente apareció una castaña encima de un carrito de libros, apareciendo con una sonrisa coqueta y alegre mientras se presentaba de forma animada al chico.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Quién es Mabel? – Pregunte entre sonrisas. - ¡Soy yo! – Dando una mirada linda al chico. – Te cuento algo más, apuesto que si porque te gusta aprender.

En un intento de levantarme del carrito termine resbalándome y tropezando con el estante de folletos educativos, pensando que lo había arruinado. Pero solo conseguí sacarle una suave risa risueña, y que se acercara a mí para ofrecerme su ayuda a levantarme.

\- Hola chica carismática, soy Gabe maestro de las marionetas. Es un gusto. – Dando extenderle una de mis marionetas para estrecharnos las manos.

\- Eres fabuloso con… las marionetas. – Dije sin pensarlo mucho.

\- Enserio, muchos piensan que las marionetas son feas e infantiles, o que son muy… tontas. – Hablando con voz decepcionada.

\- Es una broma, me encantan las marionetas… incluso me enloquecen. – Tenia que impresionarlo con algo. – Incluso me dicen loca por las marionetas.

\- Waow enserio, eso es estupendo. – Me acerque a ella entusiasmado. – A mi también me dicen loco por las marionetas. – Quería saber más de esa niña curiosa con mejillas rosadas. - ¿Cuál es tu próximo show? – Dije emocionado.

\- ¿Qué? – Dije confundida a lo que había dicho.

\- Vamos debes tener un show, sí eres fanática de las marionetas como yo y las amas. Debes tener una presentación.

\- Oh vaya pues… si tengo uno. – Me estaba atando una soga al cuello a decir tales mentiras, mientras me perdía más en su sonrisa blanca y en su rostro.

\- Que bien cuenta más detalles. – Mostrándose interesado el muchacho.

\- Es que… son demasiados detalles. – Soltando una risita nerviosa. – Mucho que contar.

\- Eso me gustaría. – Colocando una sonrisa de lado mientras se recargaba en la pared. – Eres Mabel ¿cierto? Tienes una personalidad muy alegre y eres muy bonita.

\- Mm… gracias. – Sintiendo como mis mejillas se volvían de un rosa fuerte y mi corazón latía un poco más rápido.

Después de un rato de estar charlando con aquel chico de las marionetas, regrese con mi hermano que estaba sumido en la búsqueda de la contraseña de la laptop. Me senté a un lado mientras recargaba la cabeza en la mesa y emitía un sonido similar a la preocupación y a la culpa.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – Dijo molesto el castaño, pensando que había fracasado en conquistar al extraño sujeto.

\- Dipper… - Dije aun con duda en mi voz, sí contarle o no contarle, mientras jugaba con mis dedos de forma nerviosa. – Que tan difícil seria hacer un musical de opera de rock con marionetas, donde incluya luces, humo y pirotecnia, una gran historia. Para presentar antes del viernes.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – Volteé a ver a mi hermana si lo que me había dicho había sido una de sus bromas. – No hablaras enserio.

\- ¡No sé qué paso! – Mostrándose alterada la chica. – Me perdí en todo, en su atractiva coleta y ojos, y esa risa que me hace latir mi corazón. Dipper si no tengo nada para el viernes, sentiré mucha vergüenza.

\- Pero descifrábamos la contraseña, recuerdas somos los misteriomelos. – Enfundando mi puño para que lo chocara.

\- Dipper necesito tu ayuda, por favor. Tengo que tener esa obra lista para el viernes. – Tomando del brazo a mi gemelo para convencerlo. – Si me ayudas, te prometo que te ayudare con la contraseña ¡por favor!, ¡por favor! Síiiiii – Suplique para que me ayudara. – Vamos Dipper es por amor.

\- De acuerdo. – Tenia que aceptar que Mabel me ayudo con lo de Wendy, así que tenía que devolverle el favor.

\- ¡SII! – Grite emocionada. – Esté chico es el número uno. – Grite entusiasmada mientras lo señalaba.

En ese momento la bibliotecaria los había echado por armar tanto escándalo, por lo que tuvieron que regresar a la cabaña del Misterio Shack. Mientras caminaban por el pueblo, no se percataban los gemelos que los seguían entre las sombras una figura triangular con sombrero de copa.

Mabel y Dipper habían aprovechado lo que quedaba de la tarde para comprar el material para hacer los títeres entre papel, cartón y pinturas para hacer los fondos y escenario.

Llegando a casa empezaron a trabajar en el guion y sus personajes, cosa que odiaba el castaño. Pero tenía que cumplir con parte de su trato. Mientras que entrando la noche cuando se desocupaban y la chica dormía en su cama para descansar, Dipper abría la laptop para trabajar en la contraseña.

\- Vamos – Decía repetidamente apretando el teclado a diferentes y posibles códigos.

Los días seguían pasando y cada vez avanzaban más en la creación del show de marionetas de Mabel, pero también cada día se retrasaban en la búsqueda de la contraseña y la información del autor. Tenía que admitir que a veces le agradaba ayudar a su hermana por que se divertían, pero no era el momento de divertirse sus niveles de estrés estaban elevados hasta el cielo. A pesar de que Wendy lo calmaba para que no se molestara, era imposible, ya que llevaba estos días intentando averiguar la contraseña. A parte de escuchar el sonido insoportable de cada rechazo, que emitía la máquina.

Mientras tanto un ente demoniaco veía a través de una bola de cristal en su reino de pesadillas, a cierto gemelo Pines intentando múltiples conseguir el acceso a la información, en esa máquina que había creado el asistente del científico y creador de los diarios.

Tenía que detenerlo estaba arruinando sus planes, al principio pensó que no sería una amenaza. Pero con cada código que agregaba y cada tecla que apretaba, se estaba acercando demasiado a la contraseña. Pensó que tal vez la chica irritante y alegre, le ahorraría el tiempo para distraer a su hermano en su búsqueda, por lo que no había planeado ningún movimiento, más que solo vigilancia. Pero aquel gemelo era demasiado persistente y eso le estaba colmando la paciencia.

\- Fez ya casi completa en la activación del portal. – Observando la dimensión de los gemelos. - Si Pino descubre la verdad, evitara abrir el portal y entonces este plan que he llevado por años se ira a la mierda.

Entrecerró su ojo pensando un poco en la situación actual, observo a la chica que dormitaba y a las marionetas que estaban encima de la cabecera de la cama. Luego dirigió su vista a la pila de marionetas y escenografía que tenía listo antes del viernes. Un grandioso plan se formuló y más cuando noto que el gemelo Pines salía a tomar aire afuera en la terraza improvisada de la cabaña, si podría llamarse. Notando que continuaba con su trabajo mientras bebía más latas de gaseosa azucarada y las bolsas oscuras que colgaban en su rostro, reflejando su cansancio de los tres días que llevaba despierto.

El demonio del sueño solo curvo su ojo similar a una sonrisa viendo la oportunidad de interrumpirlo, aprovechando su deterioro y falta de sueño para entrar a su mente e invadir sus sueños.

Dipper estaba molesto mientras golpeaba el teclado de la laptop; se llevó una mano para masajear su sien y tratar de pensar con claridad. Estaba cansado y no podía conciliar bien el sueño, este asunto lo consumía. Pero más su búsqueda por saber los grandes secretos del pueblo.

Una brisa fría lo envolvió haciendo que se levantara, pero después noto que el ambiente era silencioso. Sintió que alguien lo observaba fijamente, notando que la luna había adquirido una línea oscura y un brillo de luz lo resaltaba, antes de ver como la luna se transformaba en una pirámide azul brillante y dar presencia a un triángulo amarillo con forma de ladrillo y con sombrero de copa y un bastón luminoso de color dorado. Todo alrededor se volvió blanco y negro deteniendo el tiempo.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Eres horriblemente persistente niño. – Tomando el borde de su sombrero para quitárselo. – Me quito el sombrero. – Haciendo que todo se pusiera de lado, volviendo a colocárselo.

\- ¡Tú otra vez aquí! – Apunte con un dedo acusatorio al demonio triangular.

\- Me extrañaste, vamos admítelo me extrañaste. – Llevando su dedo a uno de los borde triangular.

\- Sí, claro. Eres el demonio que trabajabas con Gideon para eliminarnos e invadir la mente de mi tío. – Dije furioso.

\- Relájate chico, yo solo lo hacía por medio de un empleo temporal. – Colocándome detrás del muchacho para acercármelo de forma desprevenida y abrazarlo por el hombro de forma amistosa. – Vamos sin resentimientos niño, solo cumplía el acuerdo. – Antes de volverme grande con mi cuerpo hirviendo de ira de color rojo y mí ojo oscuro y blanco. – ¡DESDE ENTONCES NO TE HE QUITADO EL OJO DE ENCIMA! – Volviendo a mi forma actual viendo lo atemorizado que estaba. – Así que debo decir que me impresionas chico.

\- ¿Enserio? – Sintiendo duda si pensar que está molesto o no.

\- Claro, por eso mereces un premio. – Dije pensando que darle cuando junte mis manos para hacer aparecer una de mis mascotas. – Ten una cabeza que grita.

Le avente la cabeza asustándolo ya que la misma no dejaba de gritar, hasta que vi que no la tomaría la deshice arrancando de un tirón su piel, órganos, músculos, sangre y huesos. Reduciéndola a nada.

\- Pensé que te agradaría. – Dijo carcajeándose de la risa. – Bueno él punto es que me agradas chico, tienes un potencial con esa enorme cabeza. – Utilice mi brazo para atraerlo más hacia mí. – Que tal si te doy una pista. Solo tenemos que tener un trato. – Pronunciando una voz profunda simpática y confiable, mientras mi ojo se iluminaba de un azul eléctrico y me envolvía en llamas. – Aparte de pedir un favor a cambio.

\- Eso jamás demonio, no hare un trato. Aparte no olvides quien te venció la última vez. – Tratando de no ceder a sus engaños.

\- Oh sí, es cierto "tú me venciste". – Haciendo comillas con mis dedos, ya que sabía que Pino no fue el único que me venció, pero este chico quería llevarse todo el crédito. – Bueno, si llegas a cambiar de idea estaré aquí. Listo para hacer un trato.

Sabía que caería en mis manos tarde o temprano, había muchas posibilidades presentes y todas dictaban al mismo futuro que había visto.

\- Oye chico quieres oírme imitándote dentro de 3 segundos. – Dije antes de comenzar a gritar y mover mis brazos.

Dipper despertó haciendo lo mismo notando que había empezado otro día, se había quedado dormido un momento.

Solo se dirigió al baño hacer sus necesidades y lavarse la cara, bajo con pereza por las escaleras mientras veía sombras triangulares que lo perseguían. Por un momento entro en paranoia tomando la laptop y el diario abrazándolas hacia su pecho, de forma celosa. Entro a la cocina para ver a Mabel sostener el vaso de la licuadora con una mezcla extraña.

\- ¡Hey Dipper! Quieres un poco de mi jugo especial de Mabel. – Agitando la bebida. – Tiene brillos y dinosaurios dentro.

\- Es como beber del café y las pesadillas. – Dijo Stan con una expresión de desagrado en la bebida.

Dipper en su arranque de preocupación al ver la sombra triangular, tomo del brazo a su hermana para llevarla al pasillo y asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara. En especial su tío Stan que ya había pasado por esto.

\- Mabel ayer soñé con Bill, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Espera… hablas del triángulo parlante. – Formando un triángulo con mis manos para acercarlo a mí ojo.

\- Exacto, dijo que me daría la contraseña si yo le daba algo a cambio. – Me reí al pensar que cedería a sus tratos. – Como si fuera de fiar de él.

\- Descuida hermano, hoy es el día en que los misteriomelos vuelven a la acción. – Animándolo un poco mientras lo jalaba afuera para ayudarme a subir el material al auto. – Todo irá bien, solo subiremos esto y…

En ese momento vi que Gabe pasaba por el bosque en sus patines mientras se quitaba el casco de su cabeza, para liberar su coleta larga y rubia. Atrapándome en ese instante por su belleza. Mis amigas lo habían visto mientras levantaban un pulgar como aprobación y a la vez para decir cosas tontas e incoherentes, como quitarse la sudadera, aunque no estaba mal lo que decía Grenda.

\- Hola Mabel paseaba por aquí después de una refrescante ducha. Así me seco el cabello. – Recargándose en un poste. – Estas muy enérgica esta mañana.

\- Sí, estamos alistando todo para mañana. – Dije en tono meloso. – Estarás ahí para verlo.

\- Claro. – Acariciando su cabello. – Tú pasión es tan renovadora Mabel, no como la chica del show de anoche, sus marionetas eran horribles. Solo palitos y papel.

\- ¿Palitos y papel? – Viendo que algunas marionetas del relleno estaban conformadas de eso.

\- Claro que la borre de mi lista de contactos del celular.

Eso ultimo me hizo ponerme nerviosa y preocupada por el material que presentare en el show de mañana.

\- Por lo que dijiste debes ser una experta en marionetas.

\- Sí, es lo que dije.

\- Bueno entonces adiós chicas. – Refiriéndose a las amigas de Mabel para después acercarse a ella y decirle. – Entonces hasta la noche del estreno.

Con eso dejo a la chica con el corazón latiendo más y acercarse a sus amigas para arreglar la utilería.

\- Chicas traigan el quita pelusa, hay que arreglar todo esto. – Pero fue detenida por el agarre de su suéter que ejercía su hermano.

\- Mabel lo prometiste. – Dije tratando de obtener la ayuda de mi gemelo.

\- ¡Dipper! No hay tiempo esta obra acaba de subir un nivel de alerta, la laptop puede esperar. – Dije alterada.

\- Mabel enserio crees que tu enamoramiento de la semana es más importante, que los misterios del pueblo. Solo mírate como actúas de obsesionada. – Tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. – A parte no crees que Gabe es un poco mayor que tú.

\- ¡Dipper! – Hable enojada. – Mírate tú has estado obsesionado con esa laptop que ni has dormido en días. Incluso has descuidado en tu apariencia. Pareces un vampiro y no de los lindos.

\- Dijiste que ibas ayudarme.

\- Puedo ayudarte con cosquillas. – Mostrando una marioneta para después hacerle cosquillas por debajo de sus axilas, hasta que sentí un golpe en mi mano que hizo que lanzara un quejido de dolor.

\- Suficiente, yo lo hare solo. No necesito tú ayuda. – Dije furioso abandonándola con sus amigas.

\- ¡Bien! – Exclame molesta. – Yo tampoco te necesito.

Bill reía divertido de la situación desde las sombras del bosque, ambos gemelos estaban peleados y heridos emocionalmente. Ahora solo faltaba elegir a quien manipular a quien. Necesitaba deshacerse de la laptop, el diario y posiblemente a uno de los Pines. Quería tener una pequeña venganza, a uno de los miembros de la familia, quebrarlos mentalmente antes de poner en marcha su gran plan.

En dos pantallas diferentes de ilusión veía a ambos chicos, cada quien un camino diferente que se iba oscureciendo entre más avanzaban. Una Estrella fugaz cegada por el amor y la aceptación de sus sentimientos a cierto chico. Y un Pino obsesionado por la búsqueda y las respuestas de cierto autor desaparecido por las dimensiones.

\- Esto será divertido. – Viendo ambas figuras. – Decisiones, decisiones… quien de ustedes dos será mi perfecto símbolo del caos y la locura.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Chicos que opinan de la nueva introducción de esta trama que dará inicio a la historia. Muchos se preguntaran "¿otra vez Soack Opera? Si ya hay bastantes" eso lo sé. Pero la mayoría son Bipper x Mabel y créanme si me gusta el Pinecest pero… espérenme no me tiren el zapato XD déjenme terminar. Esta historia no habrá Pinecest (Entonces para que jodidos la escribes) por que habrá momentos en que parecerá que es un Pinecest pero no lo es. Aclaro esta historia es un MaBil oscuro por la temática que manejare. Sera corta, sí. Llevará poquitos capítulos, pero extensos.

Como dije anteriormente en algunos fanfic que tengo, que la clasificación no es todavía predeterminada. Puede que cambie en el transcurso de la historia, por ejemplo si era K puede que cambie a T. Pero descuiden yo aviso a su tiempo.

Otros me preguntaron en algunos comentarios anteriores de mi otro fic, si esta historia contendrá material mayor, la verdad no sé puede que sí y no. Pero… sí, si creo que si tendrá. Ya mi amiga está valorando el capítulo 3 XD todo va en curso. Por los que si quieren darle una oportunidad a esta historia pues adelante, si no lean nuevamente "Emociones Confusas" que no es un DarkFic y tiene toda la azúcar y limón del mundo. Y los que les guste el Hardcord pues adelante lean esta historia bajo su propio riesgo.

 ***Otro aviso***

Esta historia comenzara a finales de septiembre cuando ya vaya en los penúltimos capítulos de "Emociones Confusas". Por mientras disfruten este primer capitulo :D


	2. Chapter 2: Marioneta Elegida

Me vuelvo a reportar con esta historia que estoy haciendo "Identidades Ocultas" el segundo MaBill que hago. Como había dicho en un principio en el fic anterior "Emociones Confusas" esta historia iba comenzar cuando estuviera en los penúltimos capítulos y casi finales de septiembre. Pero aquí estoy subiendo el capítulo 2 para que disfruten. Recuerden es una historia oscura de romance/Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Dipper Pines/Pino, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: K+

 **N:** Puede por como avance la historia cambie de clasificación en un repentino momento. No digo que cambie inmediatamente, recuerden que yo avisare en su momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Dos: Marioneta Elegida**

.

.

.

 _Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde cuando me encontraba con mis amigas en la sala de estar, afinando los últimos detalles de la utilería que utilizaríamos para la obra de mañana. Cosía hasta la última marioneta de calcetín ajustando sus costuras fuertemente, no quería decepcionar a Gabe y darle una obra barata y de mala calidad. Si iba seguir con está mentira, pues mentiría bien._

Cuando paso la aguja por sus dedos se picó con el alfiler manchando un poco el calcetín, con siguiendo enfurecerla por la pequeñas manchas rojas, enojándose un montón mientras lo aventaba a la caja. Quería romper a llorar pero, tenía que ser fuerte.

Sus amigas se dieron cuenta de que la chica estaba agotada, había tenido un día estresante. Enterarse de que él que le gustaba, era exigente en los shows de títeres y luego pelearse en ese mismo día con su hermano, había colmado la paciencia y el estado de ánimo de la chica. Llegando a ponerla irritante y depresiva. Incluso dudaban en seguir en esta obra. Candy y Grenda se miraron un momento, a la vez que asentían para estar de acuerdo con su decisión.

\- Mabel ¿te encuentras bien? No tienes que esforzarte tanto. – Dijo la chica asiática de cabello azabache.

\- Cierto, ese chico es lindo pero mira cómo te tiene. – Dándole una palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla. – Me gustaba trabajar en este proyecto, pero siento que ya no es lo mismo si estas triste.

\- Lo siento chicas, solo que… - Dije en tono triste. – Casi no peleo de esta manera con Dipper, él siempre me apoya. Y ahora siento que estoy actuando egoístamente con él. – Recordando la promesa que le hizo en la biblioteca. – Tiene razón estoy siendo muy grosera al romper nuestra promesa de ayudarle. Soy una gran tonta.

\- Oye Mabel si te sirve de algo, es mejor dejar así como están las marionetas. Digo ya está listo para la obra, no tienes que mejorar en nada. – Dando una sonrisa. – Aparte Gabe debe aceptarte por cómo eres, si no le gusta pues no te merece.

\- Es cierto chica, incluso he leído el guion como unas ocho veces. Y siempre me emotiva la escena final. – Dije animando a la castaña. – Necesitas hablar con tu hermano y reconciliarte.

\- Sí. – Dije limpiando las lágrimas que habían escapado libremente por mis mejillas. – Gracias chicas, las quiero tanto.

\- Para eso estamos Mabel – Dijo Grenda.

Mabel se dejó abrazar por sus amigas, enserio necesitaba ese abrazo de amistad. En ese momento vio una figura triangular en la pared en forma de sombra. Se tallo los ojos para volver abrirlos y no encontrar nada en la pared. Pensó por un momento que su imaginación le jugaba una broma, ya que pensó que posiblemente había visto a Bill. Se separó de sus amigas mientras se frotaba las manos sobre su suéter, de un momento a otro sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo seguido de un calor.

\- _Espero no enfermarme_. – Murmuro para sí misma mientras rejuntaba los títeres.

Las chicas ayudaron a Mabel mover las cajas al desván antes de retirarse a sus casas, la castaña se quedó un momento viendo el desván creyendo escuchar una voz que la llamaba. Mientras miraba el ventanal triangular y la tarde rojiza que daban al ocaso, una sombra triangular se posaba detrás de ella. Escuchando una carcajada resonar por la habitación, pero después escucho a sus amigas llamarla debajo de las escaleras. Sin prestar más atención bajo las escaleras acompañando a las chicas afuera al porche.

\- Debo estar muy cansada. – Dije estirándome.

\- Mabel estaremos aquí mañana para ayudarte a llevar el material. – Dijo Candy.

\- Yo te ayudare en la coordinación de los números y sonido. – Dijo Grenda.

\- Gracias chicas.

Entre las sombras del desván estaba un triángulo flotando y brillando con su ojo fijo viendo a la gemela Pines correr lejos de su vista.

\- Oh eres una niña muy distraída. – Dije riendo oscuramente. – Me gusta, tengo planes especiales para ti Estrella fugaz. – Dijo esto último antes desaparecer entre las sombras de la habitación.

.

.

Dipper se encontraba en el baño echándose más agua fría al rostro, su expresión reflejaba cansancio demasiado cansancio. Tenía bolsas oscuras por debajo de sus ojos; sus parpados estaban caídos y su cabello se encontraba grasiento, en si era un desastre en su aspecto que dé ni seguro Wendy se le acercaría a dirigirle la palabra. Su hermana tenía razón en lo que dijo, no había dormido en días y su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

Decidió aprovechar a tomar una ducha cuando nadie de la familia estaba reclamando el baño. Necesitaba asearse era un asco, abrió la llave del agua para regular la temperatura y se quitó la ropa colocándola a un lado, ya que se pondría esa misma. Había olvidado un cambio limpio en el cuarto, pero poco le importaba. Se adentró a la ducha y dejo que el agua hiciera su efecto, aliviando la tensión en su cuerpo. Con todavía algo pereza tomo la pastilla de jabón y se enjabono el cuerpo, al igual que lavo su cabello. Cuando se estaba enjuagando los restos, escucho un cacareo seguido de una risa siniestra; se tallo los ojos y volteo a los lados para buscar la voz que se burlaba de él. De un momento a otro sintió como el agua de la regadera lo quemaba por la espalda, lanzando un grito y haciendo que saliera inmediatamente de la ducha. Tomo una toalla y la envolvió en su cintura, se acercó al espejo empañado y retiro el vapor para examinar su espalda que estaba roja.

\- Maldición. – Dije furioso. – ¡Acaso te diviertes molestándome! – Grite molesto mientras me secaba mi cuerpo y me cambiaba rápido a mi ropa habitual.

Cerré la llave de la ducha con mucho cuidado y antes de voltearme vi un dibujo en el espejo empañado nuevamente. Era un triángulo con un ojo. Coloque mi mano para borrar la imagen mientras salía del cuarto de baño. No le daría la oportunidad de burlarse más de mí.

Ahora mi adrenalina me tenía despierto, estaba más alarmado. Llegando al cuarto compartido con mi hermana Mabel, me cambie a un cambio de ropa más limpia y con mis dedos talle mis ojos. Tome la laptop y me dirigí al desván a sentarme en el ventanal para seguir con la búsqueda del código.

Teclee los dígitos y cada letra que podía ser la posible contraseña. Cada vez mis energías se agotaban.

\- Contraseñas, contraseñas, contraseñas... – Murmura sin sentido picando el teclado. – Mabel, eres una torpe… - En un momento en que estaba cerrando mis ojos, escuche el pitido de rechazo a la vez que la computadora avisaba que habían sido muchos intentos, y que comenzaría su auto destrucción de datos es 5 minutos. Abrí mis ojos similares a unos platos, pues sabía que toda la información se perdería en ese mismo momento. – No, no, no, no… esto no puede estar pasando. – Negué muchas veces mi error. – Solo me queda un intento más. ¿Qué hare? Todo se perderá.

De repente todo a mi alrededor se volvió blanco y negro, sabiendo el motivo dirigí mi vista al triangulo endemoniado que había aparecido instantáneamente en medio de la habitación.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si alguien se me ve muy desesperado. – Materializando mi bastón me acerque al chico que estaba alertado ante mi presencia. Podía sentir su miedo y su rabia al verme, justo lo que buscaba.

\- Te dije que me dejaras en paz. – Mirando como el demonio se posaba en la esquina.

\- Vamos chico, puedo ayudarte solo tienes que escuchar mis exigencias y listo tendrás lo que quieres. – Dije recargando mi peso en el bastón. – Así que escucharas.

\- ¡Ahgg! ¿Qué locura vas a pedir? Vas a comerte mi corazón, arrancarme los dientes o vas a reemplazarme los ojos, por cabezas de bebe. – Estaba muy desesperado por el tiempo que me marcaba la laptop.

\- ¡Oye, oye relájate niño! Aun no me has escuchado, yo solo quiero una marioneta. – Estaba muy emocionado por lo que pedía, si tuviera una boca me delataría mi sonrisa. – Y yo veo que tienes muchas.

\- ¿Una marioneta? A que estás jugando. – Entrecerrando mis ojos como si fuera a descubrir sus intenciones.

\- Vamos chico todos aman las marionetas. – Dije señalando a la pila de marionetas. – Con una que me des es suficiente.

\- No, lo sé amigo… mi hermana trabajo muy duro en esos títeres. – Viendo el arduo trabajo que se llevó su gemelo todas esas desveladas noches.

\- Así pues a mí me parece que una marioneta es un precio muy bajo, para obtener todo los misterios y secretos del universo. – Me acerque al chico para convencerlo, era un buen trato lo que ofrecía. Solo necesitaba un detonante, alguien cercano. – Además que hizo tu hermana por ti estos días, cuantas veces te sacrificaste por ella y cuando esa niña te devolvió el favor.

Dipper vio desde la ventana a su hermana despedirse de sus amigas, por un momento el también quería ser egoísta y conseguir lo que quería. Vio como el demonio de sueño extendía su mano envuelta en llamas azules. Esperaba su respuesta y él castaño pensó que lo que pedía era inofensivo, en realidad su trato no lastimaría a nadie, es lo que él creía.

Estrecho su mano para pactar el acuerdo, y esperar que marioneta elegiría a cambio de entregarle sus respuestas.

\- Okey solo uno. – Dije para aclararle que solo tomaría uno. – Y ¿Cuál es la marioneta que vas a elegir?

\- Mm… déjame ver. – Dije simulando decidir entre el montón de títeres presentes, sin llegar a soltar su mano. – De Tín Marín de Don Pin…¡A TI! – Me volví mi ojo rojo antes de forzar su alma a salir de su cuerpo. Tirando y desprendiéndolo completamente para así lanzarlo al plano dimensional.

Cuando el castaño abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no sentía cansancio ni sensación, pero lo que lo sorprendió aún más fue el hecho de flotar y ver su cuerpo derrumbado en el piso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuerpo?! – Viendo mis manos y mis pies transparentes.

El demonio solo se levantó del suelo incorporándose lentamente. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no sentía la sangre fluir dentro de un cuerpo humano, ni las sensaciones del frío o del el calor que le proporcionaba su organismo. Volver a sentir todo esto era excitante y emocionante para él. Se dio cuenta que el chico gritaba aterrado y confundido por lo que había sucedió; sin llegarle a prestarle mucha atención se dirigió a su objetivo principal. Tomo la laptop tirándola al suelo y pisándola con el propio peso de su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Vi como mi trabajo de varios días se iba de la nada. – ¿Por qué haces esto? teníamos un trato.

\- Oye niño estabas muy cerca de obtener grandes respuestas y ya casi te estabas acercando. – Moviendo sus manos mientras continuaba su explicación. – Tengo enormes planes y no te quiero cerca interponiéndote, me entiendes.

Bill se acercó a un espejo viejo de cuerpo completo, con un paso torpe en sus pies, tambaleándose al llegar se posó viéndose en el espejo su nuevo cuerpo.

\- Hacia tiempo que no habitaba un cuerpo humano. – Se propino a si mismo unas par de cachetadas, tirando de sus labios y la piel de sus parpados. Para asombrarse que tenía dos ojos presentes, pero con la diferencia de que su iris era de color ámbar y la pupila similar a la de un felino. – De lujo tengo dos ojos. – Observo la tez de su piel que era de un color pálida, como si estuviera enfermo. No era como hace un momento que el chico la tenía normal antes de poseerlo. Una piel clara y saludable, si se podría decir.

\- ¡Bill devuélveme mi cuerpo! – Exigió el muchacho.

\- Je, hasta crees que lo hare Pino. – Hablando de forma arrogante. – Destruir esa laptop fue lo más sencillo que pude haber hecho. – Curvando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Ahora solo falta el diario.

\- Maldición. – Abalanzándose sobre su cuerpo pero solo consiguió atravesarlo y no atraparlo. - ¿Qué?

\- Sigue intentándolo Pino – Me reí de ver como el chico trataba de conseguir de regreso, su inútil cuerpo. Hasta que escuche a alguien subir las escaleras, tuve que interpretar bien mi papel de representar a "Pino" como el buen actor que soy.

La castaña llego al desván encontrándose a su hermano gemelo, recargado en la pared sujetando uno de los títeres que había hecho con tanto esfuerzo. Se acercó a él un poco nerviosa pensando en cómo dirigirle la palabra, ya que habían peleado hace unas horas atrás.

\- Dipper tienes unos minutos para mí. – Me sujete a la tela de mi suéter azul con la imagen de una sombrilla. – Necesito decirte algo.

Bill quien estaba al pendiente de la discusión de los gemelos, mostro una sonrisa maliciosa ante la gemela Pines. No podía dejarla fuera de sus planes. Presto su atención en aquella niña alegre. – Claro hermanita, te escucho atentamente. – Canturreé con una voz suave.

\- Quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió esta mañana, y también por lo de estos días. – Dije con una voz triste. – Sé que he actuado muy exigente con esto del show de las marionetas, solo para impresionar a Gabe. Y sé que no he sido una buena hermana en ayudarte en la búsqueda de la contraseña, he sido muy egoísta contigo el exigirte tu ayuda sin que tu recibieras nada a cambio. Se supone que somos los misteriomelos y que todas las aventuras y exploraciones lo hacemos juntos. – Agache la cabeza evitando su mirada porque sabría que lloraría. – Pero he sido más una loca obsesionada por un amor de verano, que tu hermana. Por eso… - Tomando sus manos que se sentían muy frías. – Quiero que me disculpes, no quiero seguir peleada contigo, somos gemelos. Prometo ayudarte en buscar esa clave.

Dipper que había escuchado todo lo que dijo su hermana estaba decidido a perdonarla, quería abrazar su gemelo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Que no había resentimientos, ya que también había tenido el parte de la culpa. Como deseaba decirle eso. Pero el problema era otro.

El demonio solo seguía sonriendo siniestramente en su cuerpo, disfrutaba hacer llorar aquella chica y carcomerse de la culpa. Pero tenía que cumplir con su papel o lo delataría fácilmente.

\- Mabel te perdono. – Lleve una de mis manos a recoger un mechón de su cabello castaño, evitando la tentación de jalarlo fuertemente para tirarla al suelo. Por lo que lo coloque este atrás de su oreja robándole un escalofrió a la chica. – Todo está bien. Aparte decidí descansar un momento en la búsqueda de ese tal autor. – Mostré una sonrisa entre dientes dejando ver una parte de mis colmillos.

\- Entonces podemos volver a ser misteriomelos. –Mostré una sonrisa tímida mientras enfundaba un puño para que lo chocara.

Esto lo tomo de sorpresa al demonio, pues no sabía qué hacer. Más que solo la imito levantando el puño, para ver como la chica lo chocaba junto al suyo. – Oh vaya con que era eso. – Dije viendo el movimiento.

\- Enserio te hace falta dormir Bro-Bro. – Dije entre risas. Luego extendí mis brazos hacia él. - ¿Qué dices un abrazo incomodo de hermanos?

Bill solo sonrió aún más, al ver que ella no sospechaba nada de nada. Por lo que le siguió el juego, y el la abrazo fuertemente deseando romperle los huesos de la columna. Mabel quien correspondió un momento el abrazo le dio unas palmaditas diciendo "Pat, pat, pat" antes de quererse liberar de su agarre, pero era muy fuerte. Sin olvidar que la sensación de su cuerpo frío presionando con el suyo, la hacía lanzar un horrible escalofrió y la necesidad de recuperar el aire. Era demasiada la presión que ejercía su hermano.

\- Dipper… me asfixias. – Dije a fuerzas dándole golpes en el hombro.

\- Solo un momento más, hermanita. – Disfrutando de ver como la pequeña humana luchaba por respirar, notando el divertido color blanco de su piel, mientras veía de forma divertida a Pino tratarme de separar de ella gritando "Déjala ir monstruo de un solo ojo" como si fuera a detenerme. – _Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé._

La libere de mi agarre dejándola caer en el suelo de madera; se escuchaba toser violentamente y tratar de recuperar el aire que había escapado de sus pulmones. Pensé un momento que si la hubiera mantenido solo un rato más y si hubiera ejercido más presión en ese frágil cuerpo humano, fácilmente podría haber quebrado sus costillas haberlas perforado a sus órganos internos.

Cuando un demonio posee un cuerpo humano, puede sacarle el potencial de su fuerza. Incluso combinarla para crear una maravillosa arma mortal contra su misma especie. Y el chico le acaba de dar una oportunidad de experimentar todo eso.

\- Lo siento mucho… hermanita. – Extendiéndole una mano a la castaña mientras se recuperaba de su casi inminente muerte. – Es que deseaba abrazarte.

\- No hay problema… - Dije un poco incomoda. – Solo evita ejercer tanta fuerza en ello.

Después de un rato se escuchó al tío Stan llamar a los gemelos para que bajaran a cenar. Había ordenado pizza, por lo que Mabel aviso de que irían. Tomo la mano de su hermano y lo arrastro hasta las escaleras para que la siguiera. A pesar de que el chico iba a un paso torpe en sus piernas, tropezando descuidadamente por las tablas sueltas.

Dipper solo los siguió aun no encontraba una forma de comunicarse, pensaba que su hermana no lo escuchaba. Durante ese tiempo que estuvieron cenando intento llamarles la atención; gritándoles e incluso posándose enfrente de ellos, pero nada, nadie lo escuchaba. Bill quien poseía su cuerpo solo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Disfruta del escape mental chico. – Le dije viendo su cara de sufrimiento y frustración por no poder comunicarse.

Mabel que le había servido un pedazo de pizza al castaño, noto que el arqueaba una ceja al ver el trozo en su plato con una figura triangular.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dip? Es tu favorita. – Dije tomando de mi rebanada de pizza y mordiendo de un extremo de la punta.

\- Acaso estas demente mujer. – Dije con una sensación de ardor en las mejillas. – Crees que me gustaría comer algo con la figura de tu especie. – Golpee la mesa empujando el plato donde estaba el trozo. – Esto es una burla. – Estaba a punto de someterla a un castigo, iba invocar mis llamas.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa niño? – Dijo Stan.

\- No te entrometas en donde no te concierne, viejo senil.

\- ¿Viejo senil? – Me moleste con el chico y agarre un periódico para darle un golpe en la cabeza. – Se acabó estas castigado a tu habitación.

Bill se calmó un momento pero aún estaba furioso, se levantó mientras murmuraba algo que no escucho la chica ni el hombre mayor. Camino hasta las escaleras pasando con los dedos de su mano tocando las paredes, dejando un rastro de quemadura visible que conducía al desván. Llegando observo a Dipper que estaba flotando cerca de la puerta, esperando que le regresara su cuerpo.

\- Bill regrésame mi cuerpo. – Insistí nuevamente.

\- Eres un molesto Pino. – Me acerque a buscar el diario por el desván, mientras encontraba objetos picudos y filosos. Tome entre las cajas lo que parecía un abridor de cartas, similar a una daga. Y me senté en suelo mientras colocaba la mano en su posición extendida y empezaba mi juego favorito "El cuchillo y la mano" un juego que solía jugar con mis amigos en la dimensión de las pesadillas. Empecé a mover el abridor de cartas al ritmo de una tonada que tarareaba a gusto, mientras veía con el chico se moría de la angustia y la desesperación, al ver como arriesgaba la mano de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Bill no, no, no, no!… para no hagas eso. – Veía que el demonio se divertía con amenazar con rebanar un dedo de mi cuerpo o dejar múltiples cortes.

\- No te escucho Pino. – Dijo aumentando el ritmo de los movimientos del objeto punzante. No había fallado ni una vez. Pero al ver que sería aburrido no perder en este juego, decidí cambiar en mi movimiento solo para incrustar el objeto entre la extensión del pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha. Cortando entre en el musculo flexor largo de su pulgar haciendo brotar aquel liquido espeso y rojo, conocida como la famosa sangre humana. – Oh woow interesante chico, mira esta belleza carmesí. – Mostrando la mano herida con el corte superficial. La moví sintiendo la punzada de dolor y ardor cuando lo flexionaba el musculo dañado, aunque a mí me agradaba mucho esta sensación de dolor. Me empecé a reír como loco. - El dolor es hilarante chico, esto es genial. Hace tiempo que no recordaba cómo era esta sensación.

\- ¡NO! – Grito Dipper aterrado a lo que había hecho a su mano, incluso se imaginaba como ha de sentirse ese terrible dolor. – Maldito demente.

Bill iba responder pero noto que alguien se acercaba, viendo aquella niña que le había sacado de sus casillas hace un rato.

\- Dipper yo… - Sostenía un plato y un refresco iba entregárselo, pero noto el corte en la mano del castaño. – ¿Qué te sucedió? – Dije alarmada dejando el plato y la bebida en el suelo y acercándome a auxiliar a mi hermano. Notando la sangre que se había formado en el piso.

\- Mabel aleja… - Fue interrumpido cuando sintió una bofetada por parte de ella y como su mirada de sus ojos cafés brotaban lágrimas. Aquel golpe en su rostro había ardido en su mejilla, sintiendo el picor.

\- Lo sabía sigues molesto. – Dije furiosa. – Me lo has estado ocultando. – Se limpiaba las lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos, tallándose para retirarlas. – Pero por favor, déjame ayudarte… estas sangrando.

Dipper sentía como se le estrujaba el corazón de tan solo ver a su hermana preocupada por él, y todo porque hizo un contrato con un demonio traidor. No podía hacer nada, solo veía como Bill se burlaba de él y trataba a su hermana como un vil desprecio ante sus ojos.

El demonio le importaba muy poco si la chica se preocupara por lo que pensara de su hermano, o si se preocupara por lo que le pasara a este cuerpo. Él solo haría su cometido, encontrar el diario y destruirlo. Y disfrutar destruyendo el cuerpo de Pino.

 _Sensaciones, sensaciones y unas extrañas emociones que lo embriagaban. Tenía que admitir que hace tiempo que no habitaba un cuerpo humano y consigo sus consecuencias. Ver a la chica frente a él le desataba toda esa mezcla extraña, que le hacían interesarse más._

Bill chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación en dejar que la chica tratara las heridas infligidas en el cuerpo de su gemelo. Extendió su mano herida hacia ella antes de darle una imitación de lastima, para que tuviera compasión hacia él.

\- Perdón hermana, te he preocupado. – Me reía a mis adentros por mi enorme mentira. – Podrías curarme, no quiero que nuestro tío se entere.

Vi como esa extraña chica me llevaba por las escaleras hacia al cuarto de baño de abajo. La observe cuidadosamente viendo como buscaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en el estante de arriba; me sentó en el retrete y me hizo la seña de que levantara la mano mientras tomaba una extraña botella de color café oscuro con un nombre que decía "Alcohol" y vertía en un algodón un líquido transparente. Lo siguiente para mí fue un cosquilleo, ardor, cosquilleo y picor, algo que me hacía desear rascar sobre la piel y la carne expuesta para saciar ese dolor hilarante. Claro que no puedo olvidar su expresión, cuando me vio riéndome de forma maniática.

\- Dipper no estoy segura… esto está muy profundo. – Viendo el corte.

\- Vamos hermanita confió en ti. – Haciendo parecer por arte de magia en mi mano izquierda una sutura.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – Viendo el paquetito chico de una aguja y un hilo de color morado. – Yo no sé qué hacer con esto.

\- Descuida yo te guio. – Dije con mi voz calmada. – Todo humano sabe coser una mano.

\- Pero… - Fui callada por un dedo en mis labios.

\- Shhh… dijiste que me ayudarías ¿o no?

\- Sí. –Asentí levemente.

\- Entonces ayúdame.

 _Oh como adoraba poner nerviosa a esa humana, asustándola durante el procedimiento de suturar el corte en la mano. Cada vez que enterraba la aguja en mi carne, apreciando la sensación de correr el hilo de seda por la piel. En algunos momentos soltaba un grito falso para ver como ella temblaba y como pedía disculpas a lo estúpido. Debí haber hecho esto desde un principio, ya que era un deleite verla preocupada y muerta del miedo. Pasaron los minutos en aquella habitación mientras veía a Pino en una esquina, poniendo una cara de culpa. Me regrese a ver como la niña me preguntaba si estaba bien, a lo que yo solo asentí. Cuando daba una última puntada en mi mano le ayude para que hiciera un nudo y cortara la sutura. Admirando su casi obra de arte, deje que terminara de vendar mi mano a pesar de ver que su rostro estaba pálido y con una leve sudoración en su frente. Cayó rendida de rodillas al suelo, mientras que yo solo veía la mano envuelta, para después lanzar una leve carcajada._

\- No estuvo difícil. – Dando una palmadita en su cabeza.

\- Dipper, prométeme que iremos a un doctor después de la obra. – Mencione insegura por lo que acaba de hacer.

Bill solo dirigió su mano derecha a besar el vendaje antes de darle una mirada burlesca. – Con esto es suficiente hermanita.

Mabel solo observo como su hermano se iba del cuarto de baño, para después dejarla sola. Aprovecho la chica para levantarse pero sintió mareara cuando vio la sangre en su suéter y parte de su falda y manos. Cuando le realizaba la curación. En un impulso se acercó al retrete y vómito, desahogándose del momento.

Bill quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta había escuchado todo, se rio silenciosamente antes de subir al cuarto donde compartían los gemelos.

.

.

Cuando llego la gemela a la habitación encontró que el plato donde había dejado la cena de su hermano, se encontraba vacío al igual que el refresco. Dirigió su vista a su hermano que se encontraba sentado en su cama con una cara sonriente y parpadeando uno seguido del otro.

\- Tú le diste esa forma para que me lo comiera. – Señalando el plato vacío de pizza.

\- Pensé que todo este asunto de… tú ya sabes. – Haciendo la figura del triángulo cerca de su ojo. - Podría ser que te molestaras por eso, y más con la forma de la pizza. Sé que no has dormido suficiente y pues… decidí cortarla en tiras.

\- Muy cierto Mabel. – Aunque ese no había sido el motivo especifico de su molestia, pero también desconocía el por qué había sentido arder sus mejillas cuando la vio comiendo el trozo. – Esto lo arregla.

\- Bien. – Mostré una sonrisa mientras me dirigía a mi cama y acomodaba los títeres de que había hecho en las esquinas de la cabecera. - Mañana será un gran día, buenas noches Bro-Bro. – Apague mi luz y me acomode mientras miraba a la cama de Dipper. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar mis ojos, me fije de una silueta de sombra que daba a su pared y con la luz de su lámpara. Viendo la imagen de un triángulo flotante con sombrero de copa. Me levante de repente tallándome los ojos y viendo como mi hermano me sonreía.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mabel? – Acomodándose en su cama. – Necesitas que te haga compañía.

Mabel vio de nuevo la pared encontrándose con la sombra de su hermano y no la figura triangular. Pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una cruel broma.

\- No… es nada. – Me volví a acostar en mi cama y trate de calmar mis nervios para conciliar el sueño.

Cuando la chica empezaba a dormitar en su cama, Bill solo se levantó mientras se sentaba y la vigilaba con una mirada entrecerrada. Volteo a ver a Dipper que estaba flotando encima suyo con la cabeza agachada y la mirada llena de remordimiento.

\- Disfrutaste del show Pino. – Hable burlándome del chico.

\- Déjala en paz. – Dije a pesar de que no me prestaría atención a mi petición. – Ella no te hizo nada.

\- Ella sí lo hizo. Se metió en mis planes, arruino el trato que hice con Guideon Gleeful y… fue una de las personas que me enfrento. - Esto último lo dije de forma rencorosa. – Cuando encuentre el diario y lo elimine, hare que pague por sus consecuencias de haberse metido conmigo. Disfrutare torturándola lentamente.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Chicos el próximo capítulo cambiara la clasificación a T por el avance de la historia.

Agradecimientos y Contestación de preguntas.

 **Sizery** Gracias por tu comentario, tú siempre al pendiente de mis historias. Y sobre el Pinecest debo decir que no habrá en esta historia. Ya se hay muchas insinuaciones del Pinecest pero créanme no lo habrá, ya tengo los capítulos. Puede que el Mabill sea lento y esta historia sea corta. Pero espero que les guste, los capítulos irán creciendo por cómo avanza la historia (serán más extensos). Y si los sorprendí mucho con esta historia cuando empezó temprano.

 **Cherrytheredfall17** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, saludos.

 **SraPlumaDeMilColores** Gracias por tu comentario veo que estas emocionada por mi historia, y veo que ya conoces la de "Corazón Oscuro" lamentablemente no sé si terminar esa, ya que perdí el final y epilogo en mi otra compu, por lo que perdí el hilo a esa historia (Espero hacerle un final a esa historia) y espero que disfrutes leyendo este Mabill.

 **AlexandraFernndez1** Que bueno que te guste mi historia, saludos y gracias por comentar.


	3. Chapter 3: Función de medianoche

¡Hola todos estoy bien! Aviso que yo estoy bien porque muchos me han preguntado a través de mensajes, si me paso algo con lo del terremoto. Pero no, a mí no me paso nada. Estoy bien soy de Sonora :D y pues ando todo fine. Otra cosa me reporto porque estado ocupada y porque mi novio, ese si le toco el terremoto de CDMX, lo bueno que él se encuentra bien ;w; me tenía preocupada. Pero ya se de él y con que haya hablado con él es suficiente. Bueno volviendo con el fic esta historia que estoy haciendo "Identidades Ocultas" el segundo MaBill que hago. Traigo este capítulo valorado por Mina chan (Gracias mi amiga por tomarte la molestia de leer el fic) y pues lamentablemente subirá de clasificación a "T" por lo que se avecina. Por lo que disfruten :3 que esta historia aún no termina y va comenzando.

Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Dipper Pines/Pino, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: T

 **N:** Puede por como avance la historia cambie de clasificación en un repentino momento. No digo que cambie inmediatamente, recuerden que yo avisare en su momento.

 **N2:** Ya si nadie le gusta este fic, léanse "Emociones Confusas" ahí Bill no es muy malo, y hay mucha azúcar y limones :3

.

.

.

Capítulo Tres: Una función de medianoche solo para ti

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente fue escalofriante cuando vi a mi hermano sentado en la cama observándome con una sonrisa grande en su rostro, mostrándome sus dientes filosos. Sus ojos tenían un extraño color ámbar con la pupila rasgada al igual que la de un felino. Su piel lucia más pálida y enferma.

\- Dipper… - Llame preocupada. - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Lo estoy. – Contesto con una voz profunda. - ¿Qué te sucede hermanita? ¿Quieres que te haga compañía? Aún es muy temprano, ¿Dormimos juntos? – Me acerque a su cama para colocar mi rodilla sobre su colchón hundiendo mi peso, mientras veía el rostro asustado de aquella preadolescente.

\- Descuida estoy bien, yo ya tengo que levantarme. – Mencione alejándome un poco de él hasta toparme con la pared de madera. No sabía porque tenía miedo de que se me acercara.

\- Hermanita ¿podrías acariciar mi cabeza? – Acostándose en su cama para colocar su cabeza en sus piernas. – Estado muy cansado con esto de la búsqueda del Dia… ¡Autor! Y yo realmente lo necesito. – Riendo suavemente, restregué mi cabeza contra sus muslos. – ¿No lo merezco? – Sentía su temblares y podía escuchar perfectamente esos pensamientos de confusión.

\- Lo siento… no sé en qué estaba pensando. – Sonríe con timidez dirigiendo mis manos a acariciar sus cabellos cafés y descubriendo su marca de nacimiento. " _En verdad eres tú Dipper"_ Pensé un momento mientras veía el color de su piel contra la mía, su temperatura también era diferente " _Estará enfermo_ " " _Su mano ¿se habrá puesto peor?"_ Entre más pensaba, más me asustaba y mis manos no dejaban de temblar, cada vez que las pasaba por su pelo.

\- Creo que debemos de prepararnos. – Parando la mano de la niña mientras se levantaba de su regazo y acomodaba su cabello. – Debes estar lista para el show hermanita.

El demonio lanzo una mirada a la esquina observando como el gemelo Pines se jalaba los cabellos mientras seguía llamando a su hermana; con intentos inútiles por comunicarse con ella. Bill adoraba hacer sufrir a Dipper, a la vez que hacía sentir culpable a su hermana.

\- _Ahora a buscar el diario_ – Murmuro saliendo de la habitación.

.

.

La niña aún seguía sentada en medio de la cama con el corazón golpeando, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Cuando toco la piel de su hermano gemelo se sentía terriblemente fría y frágil su piel; como si fuera papel que pudiera romperse con un simple roce. Se levantó temblando y sudando frio, los recuerdos de anoche en la cena y la mano herida de su hermano la golpearon de repente. Se sentía culpable debido a la discusión que tuvieron. Camine por el cuarto tratando de calmarme, saque de mi equipaje una falda fucsia y un suéter rosa con la imagen de un pony.

\- Él dijo que todo estaba bien. – Se repitió esa frase para calmar sus nervios. Se acercó a la cama de su hermano que seguía intacta, más bien recogida como si nunca lo hubiera utilizado para dormir. – ¿Habrá estado buscando el autor?, pero si él nunca tiende su cama.

Trato de olvidar un momento el asunto y se palmeo sus mejillas para alejar esos pensamientos extraños. A lo mejor sacaba sospechas innecesarias, culpo la obra de teatro por haberle arrebatado su descanso e interrumpir en la ayuda de la búsqueda del autor de los diarios. Se acercó al espejo y se dio a sí misma una sonrisa de ánimo.

 _\- En verdad quiero impresionar a Gabe, siento que será el bueno para este verano. –_ Se mencionó para sí misma, mientras se iba a preparar al baño.

.

.

Dipper seguía siguiendo a Bill por toda la cabaña observando como esculcaba los cajones, armarios, cajas, roperos e incluso el bote de basura. El demonio suspiro cansado y se dejó caer por las escaleras del sótano, excusándose de que le daba pereza bajarlas.

\- Trata mi cuerpo con más cuidado maniático. – Dije enfurecido, pero solo me seguía ignorando.

\- Vamos Pino, ¿Dónde lo pusiste? - Se acercó al calentador del boiler sintiendo el metal caliente. – ¡Increíble! ¡Esto es impresionante! – Riendo como loco al sentir el calor de la palma desnuda de las manos, siendo quemada por el contacto del metal hasta sentir que se hinchara adquiriera la capa superficial de la piel un color rojizo y brillante. – Mira Pino tu piel cambio de color.

\- ¡Bill detente, por dios deja de hacerle eso! – Viendo como el demonio pellizcaba la piel quemada.

\- Relájate, que no ves que hace tiempo no disfrutaba esto. – Siguió revisando la habitación para encontrar un frasco verde con la leyenda "cloro". – Veamos Estrella fugaz me puso un líquido para desinfectar las heridas.

\- ¡No lo hagas, deja eso! – Dijo alarmado el chico queriendo quitarle la botella.

\- Pino, Pino, Pino… Relájate se lo que hago. Lo vi de tu hermana, mi enfermera personal. – Abrió el frasco y vertía el líquido claro sobre la palma, sintiendo un ardor y picor en la piel hasta tal punto que se formaron ampollas como burbujas; una capa serosa y babosa cubría la herida. – El cuerpo humano es interesante. – Sudando mientras aguantaba el impulso de gritar y reír como loco. Amaba la sensación de dolor, pero lo que más amaba era infringirlo en otro. Total era un demonio y no le ocasionaba problema alguno, la eternidad se le había hecho aburrida y por fin encontraba a un ingenuo al cual pudo poseer y acceder a una barra infinita de tortura y diversión.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Menciono asustado.

\- Mm… veamos vendas, vendas… para esta estúpida mano. – Dijo buscando en las cajas viejas.

Encontró un viejo botiquín de emergencia con las iniciales "SF" el demonio sonrió para sus adentros, abrió el viejo envase de donde salieron insectos y ciempiés de la caja.

\- Te salvaste llorón. – Tomando una venda y desenvolviéndola completamente, empezó a envolver la mano con movimientos toscos sin saber medir la presión de las vendas. Solo asegurándose de que quedaran sujetas. – Te gusto la clase de física y química ¿Pino? – Mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

\- Maldita sea porque no dejas mi cuerpo en paz. – Quería ahorcarlo, pero no podía ni tocarlo.

\- Sabes no estoy buscando bien – Se tocó la barbilla. – No he revisado nuevamente arriba.

\- Bill para esto.

\- Exacto el bosque. – Chasqueo los dedos mientras corría por las escaleras de manera torpe, llegando a tropezar. – Son muy inútiles estas barras de carne.

\- ¡No lo son!

\- Si lo son. – Dijo volviendo a pararse y correr hasta fuera de la cabaña.

Dipper siguió persiguiendo a Bill mientras se adentraba al bosque, viéndolo chocar contra los arbustos y árboles sin mucha importancia. Dejando su cuerpo cubierto de araños y cortes pequeños en los brazos y piernas. Producidos por las ramas de los árboles.

Durante ese tiempo que estuvo siguiéndolo, lo vio adentrarse al lago hundiendo su cuerpo completamente hasta tal punto en que deseaba ahogarlo, pero se detenía cuando salía del agua y respiraba violentamente, llegando al punto de sentir arder sus pulmones, tosiendo y escupiendo grandes cantidades de agua. Incluso noto que de su nariz comenzaba a gotear sangre, llegando a irritar los cornetes de la misma por las veces que inhalaba el aire bruscamente. Él todavía seguía riendo por las sensaciones, inclusive cuando salió del agua se recostó en el piso jalando la tierra y la hierba entre sus dedos. Se divertía escuchando la voz del chico protestar las veces que ponía en peligro su cuerpo.

\- Veo que aquí tampoco está. – Golpeando los insectos que se posaban en sus brazos. – Pino~ dime ¿Dónde está? Y te regresare tu patético cuerpo de bolsa de carne.

\- No te lo diré y regrésame mi cuerpo.

\- Supongo que seguiré un rato aquí. – Rio oscuramente. – Jugamos un juego, ¿Qué tal unas carreras hasta la cabaña? – Salió corriendo.

\- ¡BILL REGRESA!

Cuando llego a la cabaña vio como las amigas de Mabel, Soos y su tío, le ayudaban a montar el equipaje arriba del carro para dirigirse al teatro. Deseaba que lo escucharan, pero no debía perder de vista a Bill y su cuerpo. Lo encontró abriendo el refrigerador para sacar una lata de refresco de Pitt Cola.

\- ¡Oh! Refresco humano, beberé como una persona normal. – Bebiendo del envase, lo echo en su boca y parte de sus ojos, aunque este último no lo podía beber de ahí y solo le causo irritación. Vio al chico detrás de él y se giró para colocar su brazo izquierdo sobre el cajón de los cubiertos, para después golpearse en repetidas ocasiones, logrando clavarse tenedores en el brazo entre otros cortes. – Oye ya dime ¿Dónde guardas el diario? – Entrecerrando un ojo por el dolor que se infligía. – Debes tenerlo en alguna parte… vaya estos brazos son tan fuertes.

\- Ya te dije que no te lo diré, lo escondí muy bien de ti. – Insistió sin decirle nada, aunque eso significaba poner en riesgo su cuerpo. – Jamás lo encontraras ni en un millón de años.

Bill solo miraba con interés ya que lo estaba retando, pero pronto le haría saber lo mal que es retar a un demonio tan poderoso como él.

En ese momento entro Mabel llamando la atención del chico, mientras mostraba una sonrisa alegre y radiante. Ya no se veía tan deprimida como esta mañana, a lo cual el demonio admiro su fuerza de voluntad.

\- ¡Hey Dipper! Tome prestado tu diario para la utilería de mi obra, espero que no te molestes. Te lo devolveré después de que termine, ¡Gracias! Y te veo allá. – Despidiéndose de su hermano.

\- ¡CLARO GENIAL HERMANA NOS VEMOS EN EL SHOW! – Grito el demonio contento.

Dipper miraba con horror lo que había sucedido, y siguió a Bill mientras caminaba triunfal fuera de la cabaña encontrándose con Wendy y Soos.

\- Oye ¿quieres que te llevemos? – Le ofreció Wendy.

\- Tú hermana se adelantó.

\- Claro chicos. Me están haciendo un enorme favor.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me escucha? – Decía ya harto Dipper de hacerle señas a todos.

\- Bienvenido al escape mental chico, sin un cuerpo que poseer eres solo un fantasma. – Dijo Bill.

Se sentó en el junto a Wendy abrochándose el cinturón, no quería salir volando si llegaran a tener un accidente.

\- La seguridad primero. – Mencione con un tono burlón.

\- ¡Esto no acabo Bill! Encontrare ese diario antes que tú ¡y acabare contigo! – Amenazo al demonio de sueño.

\- ¿Cómo vas a detenerme? – Girándose a ver a Dipper. – Si tú no existes. – Con lo que dijo cerro la ventana mientras reía de la expresión de su rostro, que reflejaba desesperación.

.

.

Llegando al teatro me senté junto con el gordo que parecía roedor y la flaca con cabello de zanahoria. Abrazándolos de los hombros mientras conversaba a gusto con ellos y esperaba el show.

\- No hay nada como el teatro, ¿cierto? Chicos.

\- Oye Dipper me aprietas demasiado. – Dijo incomoda la pelirroja.

\- ¡Hey Soos no te interesa saber ¿la fecha y hora de tu fin? – Le iba decir como recompensa por el aventón. Que tan mi sirecordioso soy.

\- ¡Vaya claro! – Dijo interesado Soos.

Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando llego Mabel a saludar a sus amigos y a su hermano.

\- Hola chicos vinieron, me alegra mucho.

\- Es una broma, no me perdería… lo que fuera que es. – Dijo Stan para animar a su sobrina.

\- A propósito Mabel, ¿Dónde tienes mi diario? – Dije interesado mientras parpadeaba un ojo y mostraba una de mis sonrisas gráciles.

\- Lo use como utilería para la escena de la boda. – Dije emocionada ya que me había esmerado en esa parte. – Pero… aun necesito conseguir un reverendo.

\- ¡Oye yo podría serlo! – Me propuse para conseguirlo. – Ya sabes alguien necesita sostener ese libro.

\- Suena perfecto, ven. – Tome de la mano a Dipper mientras lo llevaba atrás del telón, pero después sentí sus vendajes. – Dipper ¿te encuentras bien? – Su piel estaba aún más fría.

\- Claro hermanita, todo está bien. – Acariciando su cabeza. - Muy bien.

\- ¿Seguro? – Estaba muy preocupada.

\- Seguro. – Curvando una sonrisa.

No quise preguntar más, me sentía incomoda verlo a sus ojos que brillaban aún más en la oscuridad del teatro. Escuche que la voz de mi amiga Grenda avisaba que ya iba comenzar el show, la música había comenzado; tome el traje de reverendo y se lo di a Dipper, para después salir corriendo al escenario a tomar mis títeres e iniciar la obra.

.

.

Bill se dirigió atrás de los camerinos a colocarse la ropa de reverendo; se colocó los pantalones de tubo negro, la camisa blanca y el abrigo oscuro, el alza cuellos y un lazo. Se admiró en el espejo su vestimenta.

\- Esperen a que les cuente a los muchachos, de que me vestí de saco de carne religioso. – Burlándose de la apariencia del cuerpo de Pino. – Le hago un favor, no tendrán que preocuparse de vestirlo para su funeral.

Camino hasta donde se encontraba aquella mujer grandulona que ni parecía ni niña ni menos una dama. Le llame la atención pidiendo amablemente la ubicación del diario.

\- Grendo, ¿Cómo estás? Dime ¿sabes dónde pusieron el libro?

\- Esta en el pastel de bodas. – Señalando la figura suspendida entre las cuerdas. – Pero no te impacientes, la escena es hasta el acto 3, ahí se te dará la señal.

\- Oh claro no lo hare, te lo aseguro. – Luego la mira con desprecio y asco. – Monstruo.

 _Camine por los pasillos de los camerinos escuchando la música y la dulce voz de la chica Pines, imaginándome como sonaría cuando presionara mis manos sobre su cuello. Ya deseaba que llegara el momento de aplicar mi venganza con ella, pero por mientras me conformaría con desquitarme con su odioso hermano. Él por el momento era una amenaza en mis planes, por poco descubría todo. Llegando a las escaleras que conducían arriba del escenario, las subí de una en una, pasando mi mano por la soga que suspendía el pastel de bodas. Esa niña se había esmerado tanto en fabricar la buena escenografía, tenía que reconocer su trabajo, cuando se propone algo se lo propone. Nuevamente toco la soga y una serie de imágenes le llenaban de gozo, se imaginaba estrangular a la chica Pines con aquella cuerda rugosa y áspera; ver sus ojos llorar de lo emotivo que será cuando su piel tibia toque la suya fría, admirar ese tono azul que tendrá cuando reciba toda su atención y las marcas que dejara en su frágil piel de muñequita. Ambos mirándose a los ojos de lo especial que sería. De tan solo pensarlo se excitaba con fascinante escena._

 _-_ Hasta estoy siendo bueno en darle una muerte digna. – Se recargo en el barandal cuando paso el espíritu de Dipper a buscarlo entre los camerinos. – Le daré tiempo a ese chico, quiero que le entregue el mensaje a su hermana. Antes de que muera.

 _._

 _._

.

Mabel regreso cansada a los camerinos tirando sus títeres en el tocador, tomo una toalla y se limpió el sudor de la frente y su cuello. Se recogió la melena castaña y abrió el agua del bebedero para tomar.

\- Vamos Mabel tu puedes. – Se animó la chica para seguir con la mentira. – Solo 35 números musicales más, ya casi lo tienes.

\- Pss… Mabel – Se acercó un títere de Dipper flotando hacia ella.

La chica en cuanto lo vio se asustó demasiado que cayó al suelo, empezó aventar lo que tenía a su alrededor; una lámpara, títeres hasta incluso tenedores. Pero Dipper volvió a hablar para convencer de que era él y se detuviera.

\- Mabel soy yo ¡Dipper! – Dijo la marioneta. - ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

\- ¿Dipper? – Lo miro extrañado. – Eres una marioneta y te ves más ridículo de costumbre.

\- Pon atención, Bill me robo el cuerpo y planea robar el diario para destruirlo. Si lo destruye jamás recuperare mi cuerpo. – Le comente alarmado. – Por favor tenemos que recuperar el diario, es la única opción.

\- Pero… mi personaje entra en minutos.

Fuimos interrumpidos cuando entro Gabe a mi camerino, tome el títere de Dipper y lo guarde en el cajón del tocador. Mire al rubio de ojos azules que me dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta y se acercaba a mí halagando mi trabajo, y diciendo que le estaba gustando como quedaba el show.

\- Mabel me gusta mucho esta obra, dime cuando termine ¿te gustaría ir por un biscottí? – Le pregunte a esa niña de ojos avellana que se veía linda.

\- Conduces un biscottí. – Dije emocionada.

\- Que graciosa eres. – Besando su mejilla y tocando su nariz. – Debo regresar, entonces te veo al final de la obra querida Mabel.

La chica cayo rendida con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sentí su corazón golpear lentamente al sentir el contacto de su beso en su mejilla. Pero luego se acordó de su hermano y lo saco del cajón.

\- Perdón

\- Mabel ¿por favor necesito urgentemente tu ayuda?

\- Pero viste le fascino, ¿podemos esperar a que termine la obra?

\- Mabel es enserio, quieres que sea ¡¿UNA MARIONETA POR SIEMPRE?! – Dije muy molesto.

\- Te ves adorable y gracioso cuando te enojas. – Viendo como la marioneta hacia un puchero.

\- Mm…aargh… - Murmure tratando de contener mi ira de golpear a mi hermana con el títere.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te enfades. – Le entregue mi marioneta para que siguiera la obra. – Hazte cargo mientras vuelvo con el diario, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Por favor Mabel ten cuidado, no sabemos de qué es capaz Bill.

\- Sí. Lo hare, tendré cuidado.

Salí de mi camerino para busca el diario, tenía que llegar antes de que Bill lo obtuviera. Subí los escalones y corrí hasta el pastel, donde dentro se encontraba el diario de mi hermano. Extendí mi mano para tratar de alcanzarlo pero no podía llegar hacia el. Me subí un poco del barandal de protección y me incline un poco más pero caí dentro, haciendo que se viniera abajo el pastel sentí que era mi fin, cuando se detuvo en seco el movimiento del pastel. Sujete el diario entre mis manos para ver una forma de salir sin llegar a caer completamente, sentí que se elevaba el pastel de utilería y era atraída nuevamente hacia arriba. Vi que Bill sujetaba la soga que mantenía suspendido el pastel.

\- Hermanita por un momento pensé que te caerías. – Fingiendo preocupación.

\- ¡Bill-Dipper!... ¡Bipper! – Así lo nombre la posesión de Bill en el cuerpo de mi hermano.

\- Entonces ya lo sabes. – Soltando un poco la cuerda. – Ya no tiene caso esta farsa.

\- Basta con esto. – Nuevamente sentí el temblor en mi cuerpo al verlo.

\- Shh… no querrás arruinar el show. – Señalando a Gabe desde lo lejos. – Debo reconocerlo eres una gran artista del engaño querida, pero te esmeraste. Incluso me impresionas. – Hice que se me resbalaba la soga, llegando asustarla. – Niña ¿Qué opinas si me entregas ese libro?

\- No, eso jamás. Es de Dipper jamás lo entregare a ti. – Dije resguardando el libro contra mi pecho.

\- Vamos piensa un poco, deberías abandonarlo. Tú vida cuelga sobre hilo que se encuentra suspendido contra el péndulo de la guillotina, si me entregas el libro te dejare ir. Incluso terminaras esta obra y podrás salir con el ventrílocuo. – Tratando de convencerla. – Además que ha hecho tu hermano por ti, está apunto de arruinar tu obra y todo por un tonto libro. – Observe como aquella chica extendía con sus manos el diario hacia mí. – Eso es… quien se sacrificaría por todo lo que trabajo, por un torpe hermano.

Fue en ese momento que Mabel lo comprendió. – _Dipper lo haría…_ \- Musito mientras lo jalaba de regreso.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Bill fue tirado junto con ella hacia el pastel, mientras se derrumbaba con su peso y caían rápidamente al suelo rompiendo el material y cayendo sobre el escenario. El impacto no fue tan fuerte porque el demonio se sostuvo del cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que el golpe no fuera solo en uno.

\- Dámelo. – Lucho en quitarle el diario a la chica. Pero ella se defendía con más fuerza.

\- ¡NO! – Colocando sus manos en el rostro de su hermano para alejarlo. – ¡Sal del cuerpo de mi hermano triangulo malvado!

\- Oblígame – Mordiendo la mano de la niña.

\- ¡Auch! – Dándole una bofetada.

\- Querida soy inmune al dolor. – Tumbándola al suelo para posicionarse encima de ella. – Entrégame el diario. – Coloco sus manos en su cuello iba ahorcarla, pero Mabel le dio una patada en las partes bajas. – ¡Ouch!

\- No lo veías venir.

Mabel se apartó de él tambaleándose hacia atrás, sintiendo dolor en su espalda y su mano derecha. En cambio Bill aún se sostenía de pie y se acercaba con paso dificultoso hacia ella, extendiendo sus brazos para tomar el diario. La niña corrió de su agarrare siendo perseguida por él.

\- No vas a detenerme, ¡Soy un ser de pura energía, sin debilidades! – Dije irritado queriendo atraparla. Me abalance sobre su cuerpo tirándola nuevamente al piso.

\- Es cierto pero estas en el cuerpo de mi hermano y conozco sus debilidades. – Fácilmente aproveche mientras me sostenía para dirigir mi mano hacia debajo de sus axilas. – Cosquillas. – Mencione ante mi ataque, escuchándolo reírse.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – No paraba de reír y sentir el cuerpo contraerse. – Espasmos corporales, los odio.

\- Te digo algo del cuerpo humano, no has dormido en más de 72 horas. – Yo lo sabía porque desde hace rato no veía descansar a mi hermano, ni una sola vez. – Y sabes yo dormí toda la noche y bebí cuatro vasos de jugo Mabel.

Mabel corrió en círculos haciendo que Bill la persiguiera pero el demonio fatigado y cansando, respiraba pesadamente y sudaba por el calor de su cuerpo. Todo lo que le había hecho al cuerpo de Dipper, le estaba haciendo efecto las consecuencias de torturarlo. Sin poder seguir cayo débil y rendido colapsando contra el suelo siendo expulsado de su cuerpo.

La castaña se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano, esperando que cuando despertara fuera su hermano gemelo. Vio que sus ojos se abrían mostrando el color avellana de sus ojos cafés, eran normales sin rastro de amarillo ni la pupila afilada. Su color de piel había vuelto a la normalidad al igual que su temperatura corporal.

\- He vuelto. – Dijo Dipper tocando su cuerpo. - ¡Sí! – Exclamo feliz. – Aunque… es horrible como lo recuerdo. – Sentí como dolía todo. – Me duele todo.

Escuchamos una carcajada venir entre las marionetas, Bill se arrastraba entre el títere de Dipper hacia ellos.

\- No podrán detenerme ¡se acercan grandes cosas! – Hablo dificultoso. – En especial tú Estrella fugaz, estarás condenada.

\- Lo siento Gabe. – Saque un aparato para detonar los fuegos artificiales y así destruir todas las marionetas que pudiera usar Bill.

El escenario se cubrió de pirotecnia de colores y llamas, haciendo que la mitad de los espectadores salieran corriendo y la otra se resguardara en sus asientos. Cuando acabo me acerque con un extintor apagar unas llamas y esperar a que el público la alabara, ya que lo había visto en muchas películas. Pero fue todo lo contrario; se molestaron y criticaron la obra como desastre total. Gabe se acercó hacia Mabel con una mirada de odio y decepción.

\- Creí que te gustaban las marionetas.

\- Lo siento. – Dije tirando de la manga de mi suéter esperando que me perdonara.

\- Te has burlado de las marionetas, creo que ni amigos deberíamos ser. – Dijo con amargura mientras tiraba las flores frente a ella. – Pensé que eras la perfecta.

Mabel se sintió dolida por lo que dijo, en ningún momento reconoció su esfuerzo. Gabe se había convertido en su cuarto amor de verano fallido, y todo por culpa de Bill. Dipper se acercó a su hermana adolorido y le dio un abrazo.

\- Lo siento Mabel, se arruino tu obra.

\- Descuida Dipper, él es un tonto. – Dijo la castaña dándole una sonrisa a su hermano y correspondiendo su abrazo. – _Eres tu Dipper. –_ Menciono bajo, al saber a quién abrazaba era su hermano gemelo y no al demonio. Había vuelto.

\- Necesito ir al hospital. – Comento su hermano quejándose del dolor y viendo sus brazos lastimados. – Diablos que le hizo Bill a mis brazos. – Había momentos en que perdía de vista al demonio y no había visto lo que hacía con su cuerpo.

\- Vamos a decirle al tío Stan que te lleve. – Dijo Mabel.

.

.

 _Cuando salimos del hospital y nos dirigíamos a la cabaña, la enfermera y el doctor se nos quedaban mirando extrañamente. Las heridas que tenía Dipper en sus antebrazos, manos, piernas y en el rostro, no eran normales en un niño de 12 años. Por un momento pensaron que sufríamos de abuso por parte de mi tío Stan, pero lo bueno que Wendy y Soos estuvieron para explicar que todo fue por culpa de la obra, siendo todo un accidente._

 _Cuando subimos al carro de mi tío me senté junto con Dipper, quien el cayo rendido al sueño recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Wendy. Me reí un poco sabiendo que mi hermano no recordaría que se quedó dormido aun lado de la pelirroja que le gustaba. Yo también me iba acomodar para dormir un poco mientras regresábamos, pero encontré un papel doblado en el piso del auto. Lo tome y lo desdoble observando una letra con excelente caligrafía y gotas de sangre en la hoja._

La castaña se puso a leer la nota e inmediatamente empezó a sentirse mal, mientras lanzaba miradas a su hermano que descansaba. Teniendo unas ganas de romper a llorar la niña.

 _Nota para mí mismo:_

" _No puedo creer que este chico haya caído en mi trampa, cuando hicimos el trato. ¡Poseer a las personas es sumamente divertido! Hay tantas sensaciones que me había perdido y todo lo experimente en estos dos días; el apuñalarme, quemarme, ahogarme… es como una barra libre de pura diversión. Cuando todo esto acabe y destruya el diario, llevare este cuerpo a su destrucción, subiré el cuerpo de Pino a la torre de agua, y lo aventare. Todo el mundo creerá que perdió la cabeza y se volvió loco, y el vagara por el paisaje mental por el resto de la eternidad. Deseo sentir el cuerpo destruido e impactado contra el suelo, los huesos salidos y órganos aplastados y perforados. Podría considerar al chico como mi amigo… oye, Estrella fugaz ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos?"_

Mabel rompió la nota y la lanzo por la ventana, apretó las manos haciendo sus nudillos blancos, mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Lo abrazo fuertemente sacándole un quejido de dolor.

Cuando llegaron a casa ya era de noche y habían decidido los gemelos a tomar un poco de cereal antes de acostarse a dormir. Estando en su cuarto Dipper cayo rendido al colchón de su cama acomodándose para descansar, Mabel en cambio cepillaba su cabello y antes de que pudiera dejar descansar a su hermano le dijo.

\- Dipper…

\- Mm… ¿Qué sucede?

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sabias, aparte fue más mi culpa. Bill me engaño. – Dijo el castaño cansado.

\- Enserio lo siento, yo lo siento mucho. – Diciendo entre lágrimas. – Te prometo que te protegeré hermano.

\- ¿Mabel? – Se volteó para ver a su hermana. – Mabel, estoy bien dijo el chico levantándose para acercarse a tomar las manos de su gemelo. – Estoy bien, Bill ya no está en mi cuerpo.

\- Lo siento Dipper. – Observe los vendajes y los vendoletes en su rostro y piernas. – La próxima vez, te protegeré.

\- Gracias por ayudarme Mabel, fuiste valiente al enfrentarte a Bill por segunda ocasión. – Abrazando a su hermana. – Ahora necesito descansar, enserio muero de sueño.

\- Sí. – Asentí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

Dipper cayó rendido al sueño profundo, en ese momento Mabel abrió los ojos ya que se había hecho la dormida. Se acercó al diario de su hermano y lo tomo, busco entre su lapicera una pluma morada y abrió en una página en blanco aprovechando para escribir, todo lo que vio en Dipper. Cuando fue posesionado por Bill. Así la próxima vez lo reconocería y no se dejaría engañar nuevamente por él.

Una vez que termino de escribir todo los datos, coloco una nota para que Dipper lo leyera; era una disculpa por todo lo que había ocurrido mientras él estaba posesionado, y lo descuidada que había sido. Y enseguida había una promesa de que le invitaría todos los días un helado, sin importar que costo.

Cerró el diario y lo devolvió a donde estaba junto a su hermano. Se dirigió camino hacia su cama y se acostó mirado al techo antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

Dentro de sus sueños todo era oscuro e iluminado por una extraña aurora boreal de colores llamativos, entre rojo, amarillo, fucsia y verde oscuro. Había una grieta en forma de cruz cerrada con líneas luminosas, desde adentro se escuchaban risas y sonidos grotescos. Una carcajada se escuchó detrás de ella y en el centro aparecía un triángulo luminoso de color amarillo mostrando un ojo fijo en ella.

\- Niña me has ganado esta vez, tu valentía y fuerza de haberme enfrentado en esa pelea, me derrotaron. Aprovechaste cuando estaba débil, pero esos fuegos artificiales… uff, me impresionas. – Dijo flotando a su alrededor e invocando su bastón dorado. – Pero la próxima vez será mejor que te cuides, no seré tan blando.

\- ¡BILL! – Grite furiosa. – Eres un maldito lastimaste a Dipper.

\- ¡Uy! Lastime al pobre de Pino. – Se burló de la chica Pines. - Pobre Pinito. – Dándose golpecitos. – ¡Mal Bill, muy malo!

\- No dejare que hieras a mi hermano, monstro Isósceles. – Le señale con el dedo como forma de amenza.

\- Y quien lo hará ¡TÚ! – Cambiando su forma a una gigante de color roja y el ojo oscuro con la pupila blanca. – ¡TE ESTAS PASANDO DE LISTA ESTRELLA FUGAZ! – Haciendo levitar el cuerpo de la niña.

\- ¡Bájame! – Protesto la castaña.

\- Mira a tu alrededor. – Menciono el demonio irritado. – Esto que ves es tu futuro. – Con su mismo poder de telequinesis comenzó ahorcar a la chica. – Un vistazo no te haría mal, yo lo veo todo. Y tú eres una pieza valiosa en mis planes.

\- Basta… por… favor. – Dijo entre lágrimas sintiendo que le robaba el aire, estaba siendo asfixiada.

\- Te había dado una oportunidad de acabar con tu vida, cuando obtuviera el diario. – Dijo el demonio volviendo a su tamaño normal, y chasqueando los dedos para soltarla. – Pero veo que no lo quisiste… por cierto te gusto mi mensaje querida. – Rio oscuramente mientras se acercaba a ella.

Mabel apenas cuando la soltó tosió fuertemente mientras intentaba jalar grandes bocanadas de aire. Vio a Bill que se acercaba a ella y por mera intuición fue retrocediendo, hasta que sintió que su brazo oscuro se alargaba para tomarla de la pierna y retenerla.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto el demonio. – No he terminado de charlar contigo.

\- Esto es un sueño… - Se repitió la chica.

\- Oh si un sueño, donde yo domino todo. – Menciono curvando su ojo. – Parece que me divertiré contigo cuando llegue ese momento.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Golpeando su brazo que retenía su pierna.

\- Oye no te interesa jugar un juego. – Dijo con interés. – Se llama las escondidas.

\- Espera que se entere Dipper. – Dije molesta.

\- Pino esto, Pino lo otro y Pino aquello… - Mencione fastidiado. – Él no puede jugar Estrella fugaz, él ya experimento ser posesionado. Aparte yo te lo ofrecí a ti. No a él, ¿entiendes? – Tomando un mechón de su cabello para jalarlo. – Te gustara este juego.

\- ¡Auch! ¡me duele! – Exclame de dolor tratando de apartar su mano de mi pelo.

\- Trata de atraparme si puedes mocosa. – Levanta a la castaña nuevamente. – Haber si como dices puedes detenerme.

La aventó al suelo y la vio quejándose de dolor, se acercó nuevamente a ella y la miro con intriga.

\- Podríamos hacer un… trato. – Cubriéndose de fuego azul. – Te dejare vivir, si te conviertes en mi aliada.

\- Eso jamás, no quiero ninguno de tus tratos. Son engaños. – Me levante temblando pero con una fuerza para mantener mi cordura y rechazar la propuesta.

\- Esta bien pero solo piénsalo.

De repente todo a su alrededor se tornó blanco quedando solamente ellos dos. Luego Bill con sus manos evoco una ilusión haciendo aparecer una mano con seis dedos.

\- Llegara el día en que él llegue y te aparte de lo que más quieres.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Escúchame bien, te doy otra oportunidad. – Abrazando sus hombros con fuerza. – Cuando sientas que seas olvidada y nadie te quiera a su lado, bueno yo estaré ahí para darte una mano. Por qué sola no estarás. – Dijo con voz calmada. – Solo tenlo presente nuestro acuerdo.

\- Eso no pasara. – Dije reafirmando mi respuesta.

\- Sí pasara, te lo aseguro. – Dije convencido con esa mirada de odio que me dedicaba. – Por mientras juguemos y divirtámonos Estrella fugaz. – Derrumbando el cuarto blanco para volver donde estaban antes. – Que tan buena eres para el escondite.

Trono los dedos he hizo aparecer un bosque en forma de laberinto. Mabel tembló de terror cuando se acercó a ella, y de su mano chispeaban rayos y voltios.

\- Si no empiezas a correr, disfrutare mucho electrocutándote. – Empezó a reírse siniestramente.

Mabel se levantó adentrándose al bosque perdiéndose entre los árboles, por más que deseaba despertar a través de los pellizcos no conseguía salir.

Llego a perderlo de vista y se ocultó dentro de un árbol, sin llegar hacer ruido. Tenía que controlar los sonidos de su respiración y mantener la calma. Vio como aquel triangulo flotaba por el sendero buscándola, con su mano arañando los troncos de los arboles hasta incendiarlos.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Ven, ven, ven… ¿Dónde te hayas escondido Estrella fugaz? Yo te encontrare.

La chica sentía su corazón latir violentamente y temblar de miedo, quería despertar, deseaba despertar. Pero no lo conseguía.

\- _Ayúdame Dipper… -_ Murmuro bajo para que no la escuchara.

De repente sintió un calor dentro del tronco haciendo que ella saliera inmediatamente de ahí y fuera rodeada por unos brazos oscuros.

\- Te encontré. – Apretando el abrazo. – Mírate como tiemblas.

\- ¡NO! – Grite tratando de zafarme.

\- Como yo gane, hare lo que se me plazca.

Trono los dedos he hizo aparecer dos sillas para él y para ella. La empujo para que se sentara y viera el enorme escenario que creo.

\- Una función de medianoche, solo tú y yo.

\- Déjame ir. – Rogo la pequeña.

\- Mm… creo alguien prefiere los toques. – Mostrando su mano electrizante.

\- … - Mabel no menciono nada y guardo silencio mientras rodaban de su mejilla lágrimas.

\- Como lo pensé. Te gustara. – Dije mientras chasqueaba los dedos y comenzaba el show.

Pero no un show cualquiera, era un espectáculo de cadáveres interpretados por sus amigos y familia. Moviendo cuerpos inertes y haciendo movimientos graciosos en que consistían en hacer perder un miembro superior o inferior, daños en el mismo cuerpo. Mabel durante todo el acto tuvo que cubrir sus ojos o evitar las ganas de vomitar, cuando veía desgarrarse la piel y salir la carne putrefacta. También intento evitar escuchar la odiosa risa de Bill, en todo momento y sus golpes insistentes en mi brazo para que mirada el escenario.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno a la castaña y cuando por fin termino el espectáculo, se acercaron los cuerpos al escenario e hicieron reverencia en un movimiento brusco, que hizo que uno de los cuerpos se terminara desangrando frente a ellos, cuando su cuello se abrió. Mabel grito de horror cuando sintió en su piel la salpicadura y Bill solo se levantó aplaudiendo.

\- Me encanto fabuloso, fue un elenco fantástico. – Dijo en tono burlón. – Estrella fugaz te envidio recibiste el mayor de las dedicatorias.

\- ¡Por favor… ya basta, déjame! – Dije aterrada.

\- Tienes razón mejor lo dejaremos para la próxima. – Dijo el demonio de sueño. – Fue una grandiosa velada.

La chica sollozaba en su asiento, deseaba que parada esa locura. Bill solo miro fijamente a la niña antes de fijar su mirada en ella.

\- La próxima vez que nos encontramos, espero tener tu respuesta. – Dijo oscuramente tronando los dedos y haciendo que la chica fuera tragada por la oscuridad. – Nos vemos Pines.

.

.

\- ¡AHH! – Grito la castaña, pataleando sus mantas y tirándolas al piso.

\- ¡Mabel! – Dipper se acercó auxiliarla abrazándola y calmándola. - ¿Qué tienes?

\- ¡Dipper! – Se aferró al abrazo de su hermano escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho. – Bill…

\- Mabel, dime ¿Qué tienes? – La miro preocupado.

\- Él no me dejaba ir, no me dejaba. – Dijo entre lágrimas. – Volverá. Bill volverá…

\- Tranquila todo estará bien, no dejare que suceda.

\- No quiero Dipper, no quiero que venga.

\- Shh… tranquila todo está bien. – Acariciando su melena. – Yo estoy aquí Mabel.

\- Gracias Bro-Bro. – Manteniendo su abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba consolar.

\- Nadie te tocara, ni te hará daño… Mabel.

Consolando a su hermana atrás del cuerpo de Dipper, estaba una sombra triangular con un ojo curvado, en vez de la suya.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

¿Qué les parece el tercer capítulo?

Bill cambio su juguete por ella, lamento si muchos se ilusionaron con el BillDip. Ahora es cuando comienza lo bueno del fic, por lo que advertencias habrán muchas, limones algunos escondidos y se acerca la amenaza que le dijo a Mabel. Ustedes que creen que lo que propone Bill es bueno o malo.

Por mientras yo iré a comer unos tostielotes con queso que ya me hace hambre :D

Agradecimientos y Contestación de preguntas.

 **4lily6** Gracias por tu comentario, y me halagas cuando dices que te gustara todos mis MaBill. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

 **Guest/Xion-chan14** Te extrañe y tus comentarios XD saben que me hacen muy feliz. Y sobre el capítulo estuvo muy sufrido para Dipper y Mabel, y eso que Bill apenas comienza. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque hice sufrir más a Mabel y lo que se viene jeje.

 **Elbani** Exacto la torturada a su manera, y como se le antoje. Saludos chica y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Sizery** Contiene romance… maybe, eso es un secreto (te delata fanfiction) pero puede que sea bueno, todo depende del final de esta historia. Tú solo lee y disfruta, que ya pronto saldrá el capítulo 4 y ese si estará que arde. Saludos desde Hillo.


	4. Chapter 4: La Amenaza Proxima

¡Que hay fandom de GF! Sora no kiss o SraPotatoHard reportándose con la actualización de esta historia, descuiden no la dejo morir. Bueno volviendo con esta historia que estoy haciendo "Identidades Ocultas". Traigo este capítulo lleno de mucha confusión y tal vez odio a cierto Dorito, (por el momento).

Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Robbie Valentino/Corazón, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: T

 **N:** Puede por como avance la historia cambie de clasificación en un repentino momento. No digo que cambie inmediatamente, recuerden que yo avisare en su momento.

 **N2:** Aun sigue la tortura con nuestros protagonistas. Ya mencione anteriormente que si nadie les gusta este fic, léanse "Emociones Confusas" donde no encontraran ese tipo de torturas que Bill hace. Pero les puedo decir que hay mucha azúcar y limones muchos limones ;D

 **N3:** Habrá momentos en que inicie un flashback de recuerdos normales **( F )** o pueden encontrar un flashback de recuerdos alterados **( F/Alterado ),** presten atención porque habrá capítulos subidos de tono ;D entre Mabel y Bill.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo Cuatro: La Amenaza próxima de Seis Dedos**

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que los gemelos tuvieron su segundo encuentro con Bill Cipher y la extraña llegada de su tío abuelo Stanford Pines, que había llegado a través del portal interdimensional que su tío Stan había arreglado y escondido a sus sobrinos.

Dipper se encontraba furioso con su tío Stan por haberle ocultado tantas cosas, en cambio estaba muy feliz y emocionado de conocer por fin el autor de los diarios, que tanto anhelaba conocer. Su hermana Mabel no estaba ni molesta ni resentida con su tío Stan, pero si le entristeció que su tío le ocultara a alguien de su familia. También como Dipper tenía curiosidad por conocer al autor de los diarios y el hermano de su tío abuelo Stanley Pines.

Pero todo este tiempo su tío Ford, como él les pidió llamarlo así, él siempre se encontraba ocupado en su laboratorio atrás de la máquina expendedora de dulces. Hasta que un día de repente salió de su laboratorio y quiso convivir con nosotros, a través de un juego de "calabozos y más calabozos". Pero a Mabel y su tió Stan no le llamaba la atención, fue cuando la relación fue haciéndose más distante, más cuando su hermano Dipper pasaba más tiempo con él. Y esa relación se fue haciendo más fuerte cuando fueron capturados por el villano del juego y tuvieron que unir sus fuerzas y cooperar, con la ayuda de su gemela, la amiga de su hermana Grenda y el hermano de su tío.

Fue en ese momento cuando su tío Ford empezó a llamar más a su hermano y convivir con él, en vez de conocer a la otra gemela.

Un día su tío Ford se despertó alterado muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, empezó a llamar a todos en la cabaña pidiendo que se reunieran todos al comedor. Mientras que insistentemente golpeaba una cuchara y cacerola. Terminando de reunir a todos los presentes.

\- Que bueno que llegan chicos, siéntense, siéntense. – Insistió el investigador.

\- Genial misteriosos dibujos y posiciones, van a decirnos que por fin Dipper y yo vamos a ir a la escuela de magia y hechicería. – Hable emocionada abriendo el maletín oscuro. – Hay un búho adentro aquí.

\- ¡NO! – Dije arrebatándole el maletín. – Y si lo hubiera, no estaría vivo ahí.

Dipper y Mabel se sentaron en la mesa mientras llegaba Stan a donde estaban, vio cómo su hermano buscaba entre sus cosas un pergamino, para después extenderlo a los presentes.

\- Díganme niños alguno reconoce este símbolo. – Mostrando la imagen de un triángulo con sombrero y varios jeroglíficos.

Todos se sorprendieron incluso Mabel y Dipper.

\- Bill… - Dijo Dipper con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Lo conocen? – Mencione sorprendido que todos asintieran.

\- Nos estuvo aterrorizando todo el verano. – Dijo el castaño. – Incluso tengo demasiadas preguntas y teorías.

\- Dipper ha estado paranoico desde que Bill lo convirtió en marioneta viviente. – Recordé también lo de mi sueño, aunque no estaba segura si contarle al tío Ford aun. – Lo comprendo porque intento engañarme haciéndose pasar por él.

\- Lo importante es que lo vencimos dos veces… - Dije determinado.

\- Una vez con gatitos y la otra con fuegos artificiales.

\- Suena más increíble cuando lo ves. – Aclaro el castaño.

\- El hecho de que me impresionan que hayan enfrentado a Bill, hace que este asunto sea profundamente serio. – Pensé un poco mientras veía a mis sobrinos, tenía que buscar una forma de protegerlos.

\- Tío Ford ¿Cómo conociste a Bill? – Pregunto dudoso Dipper del tema.

\- Mira Dipper en mis años conocí a seres oscuros y tuve a muchos enemigos peligrosos. Pero lo que importa es que hay que encontrar una forma de protegernos de Bill. – Explique a los chicos todo lo que tenían que saber. – Bill se está volviendo más fuerte y si llega alcanzar su meta, esta familia perecerá y entonces si estaremos en problemas.

Dipper y Mabel se quedaron impresionados por lo que dijo su tío, a lo que su hermano Stan un poco alterado pregunto cómo protegerse.

\- Por suerte encontré una forma de protegernos de sus trucos mentales. – Saque unos planos de la cabaña donde trazaba una barrera. - Solo debemos modificar la cabaña a prueba de Bill, necesitando piedras lunares y colocándolas aquí y aquí. – Señalando en los costados. – Y rociar algo de mercurio… aunque olvido el ingrediente más importante. – Saque mi diario y busque que ingrediente era, solté un suspiro frustrado al ver que era esa criatura imposible de encontrar en este momento. – Es el cabello de unicornio.

\- ¿Cabello de unicornio? – Dijo Dipper confundido. – Eso es ¿común?

\- No lo creo estamos perdidos, ellos solo entregan su cabello a gente pura corazón y que emprendan… una mágica aventura.

\- ¡Yo! ¡yo voy! – Dije alzando la mano cuando escuche la palabra unicornio. – Tío Ford yo lo hago, podría conseguirlo. Y aparte ves a la persona más pura que hay en este cuarto.

Dipper y Ford no quisieron discutir por eso dándole la razón a la pequeña castaña. Por lo que Ford le entrego el diario 1 a Mabel y un arma.

\- Es seguro dar una ballesta a un niño en este tiempo ¿cierto? – Observando a mí hermano que me daba el permiso.

\- Yo le di un garfio. – Dijo Stan.

\- Mabel solo cuídate ten mucho cuidado… de Bill. – Estaba muy preocupado por su gemelo, no quería que experimentara lo que él le hizo. – Si algo ocurre… abandonas la misión de acuerdo.

\- De acuerdo. – Le di una sonrisa de confianza.

\- Mabel una cosa más antes de irte. – Dijo Ford. – Si lo encuentras o llegas a notar algo extraño o fuera de lo normal, solo avísanos, evita investigarlo tu sola.

\- Sí… - En ese momento sentí un escalofrío cuando vi la mirada del tío Ford, podría a ver jurado ver un rastro de amarillo en sus pupilas.

.

.

En el reino de las pesadillas se encontraba Bill vigilando a la familia Pines, había visitado a su ex amigo Stanford Pines. Solo para presentarse ante él y darle la noticia de su próximo movimiento, su pasatiempo era molestarlo a tal punto de ponerlo paranoico y en estado de insomnio. Lo había llegado atormentar a cierto punto en que aplicara sus ridículos experimentos, para proteger a su familia. Como si eso fuera a detener al demonio de sueño.

Observo a través de un imagen cada integrante viendo ¿Qué hacían?, ¿Qué movimientos harían?, ¿y cuál era su siguiente plan para detenerlo? Vio como Stanley seguía con su estafa, después vio a Dipper y a Ford adentrarse a su estudio. Seguramente para empezar con los experimentos de proteger su mente, el demonio se burló de lo ingenuo que podrían ser los seres humanos.

\- Veamos Seis dedos si tu estúpida maquina logra proteger la mente de Pino. – Dijo con malicia antes de dirigir la mirada a la siguiente imagen, viendo a la gemela Pines correr junto con sus amigas al bosque. – Con que ahí estas, Estrella fugaz. – Curvo su ojo viendo a la niña traer el diario de Ford. – Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si tiene el diario del cuatro ojos.

Pensó un momento en lo que estaría buscando, la vio abrir la página del libro e inmediatamente supo lo que iba conseguir.

\- Un poco de cabello de esa estúpida criatura. – Busco una forma de frustrar su plan. – Veamos busquemos a un candidato para ese plan. – Busco en su ojo que habitante de Gravity Falls sería ideal para poseer. – Vamos a divertimos al escondite, pequeña niña.

.

.

Había emprendido mi búsqueda encontrar a un unicornio junto con mis amigas, por los senderos del bosque. Los lugares por donde pasábamos jamás los había visto, eran hermosos a simple vista para una persona. Había un rio cristalino con el agua más limpia y fresca, la hierba era de un verde majestuoso y había un prado con flores silvestres donde se posaban mariposas de diferentes colores. Entre los arboles había hongos y cristales de cuarzo violetas. Mabel estaba maravillada por el lugar e incluso pensó que todo era un sueño.

\- Chicas no están emocionadas, esperemos encontrar un unicornio.

\- Dicen que si lames el cuello de uno, tendrás el sabor de lo que más te gusta por toda la eternidad. – Dijo Candy con una mirada brillosa.

\- Candy te aseguro que lamerás un unicornio, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque quiero mucho mis amigas. – Le asegure con una confianza en mis palabras.

\- Honestamente chicas yo deje de creer en unicornios; cuando tenía unos… 5 años. – Comento Wendy no muy animada con el viaje. – Aparte vine con ustedes, porque temo que se pierdan o les suceda algo malo.

Seguimos adentrándonos más al bosque hasta que note unas piedras que decoraban alrededor, tenían grabados extraños símbolos. El lugar lucia muy pacifico para quien ingresara. Saque el diario de mi tío Ford e investigue si había información del lugar, para mi suerte resulto ser el correcto. Llame a Grenda para que se acercara y cantara parte de una canción ancestral y antigua.

Cuando termino de entonar la última nota, aparecieron una enorme muralla con una puerta grande de por medio. Empuje esta misma dejando abrir la puerta y asombrarnos de ver un majestuoso unicornio de enorme cabellera alargada de colores, y un color blanco puro en su pelaje.

\- Madres de madres - Grito la chica grandulona. - Es hermoso.

\- Sueños de sueños es un unicornio verdadero. – Dijo la chica de lentes muy contenta.

\- Así que son verdaderas esa mercancía de grafitis coloridos y estampas. – Dijo Mabel, acercándose a la criatura.

\- Okey estoy muy segura que no tome drogas. – La pelirroja entro al lugar y miro la zona colorida.

El unicornio se levantó de la roca y se acercó a las chicas, para posarse frente a ella, agitando su melena colorida contra el viento.

\- Quien osa molestar en el reino secreto de los unicornios. – Hablo la criatura alada.

\- H-Hola… - Dije tímidamente. – Soy Mabel y ellas son mis amigas. Venimos a conocerla.

\- Yo soy Celestebelasabela, la última de mi clase.

\- Venimos de una tierra lejana. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Tardamos una hora – Dijo Grenda.

\- Hemos venido a conocerla y pedirle que nos entregue un poco de su cabello, para proteger a mi familia. – Dije esperando saber su respuesta.

\- Ya veo. – Dijo el animal majestuoso. – Bueno ya me vieron, ya se pueden marchar.

\- ¡Espera! – Corrí hacia el animal para tocarlo pero su cuerno me rozo la palma; apartando mi mano y causándole una magulladura. - ¡Ouch!

\- No te atrevas a tocar a un ser tan perfecto y puro, como yo. – Le dirigió una mirada presumida. – Solo están permitidas aquellas personas puras de corazón.

\- Pero yo soy una. – Dije. – Soy una pura de corazón.

\- Es cierto Mabel es muy buena persona. – Dijo Grenda en su defensa.

\- Ja, no me hagan reír. – Hablo con voz vanidosa. – En su corazón alberga suficiente oscuridad. – Señalando con su cuerno.

\- Por favor, podemos dejar esto y darnos un poco de tu cabello. – Dijo Wendy harta de esto.

\- Porque debería entregárselo a alguien impuro. – Refiriéndose a la pelirroja. – Tú eres la menos indicada para hablar.

Mabel no decidida a rendirse insistió en demostrar que tenía un corazón puro al unicornio, y se lo demostraría a través de sus buenas acciones.

\- Yo sé que lo tengo, ya lo veras. – Reto la castaña con una mirada determinada.

\- Eso veremos. – Dijo la criatura alada. – Yo te juzgare y si descubro que sigues almacenando oscuridad, no volverás a mostrar tu sucia presencia en este lugar.

.

.

Un grupo de chicos se encontraban rociando con latas de aerosol un muro abandonado, pintando con dibujos y grafitis. En especial un chico de aspecto gótico que dejaba la imagen de un muffin en la pared, excusándose que era una explosión. De repente el chico sintió helado el ambiente; se subió la cremallera de su jersey y siguió con lo suyo, pero de repente sus amigos le avisaron que irían por algo de tomar a la tienda. El joven continuo pintando todo a su paso sin importarle nada, cuando observo una curiosa sobra posarse en el piso. La forma de un triángulo con un ojo que se movía inquieto.

\- Pero ¿Qué rayos? – Acercándose a ver la sombra. – Ja, parece un totopo. – Dijo entre risas.

La sombra se hizo alargada y se fue acercando al joven haciendo que retrocediera, el chico vio cómo se volvía blanco y negro a su alrededor, viendo las aves en el cielo detenerse y la gente que cruzaba por la acera detenerse.

\- ¿Qué carajos sucede aquí? - Dijo asustado.

Escucho una carcajada resonar en forma de eco, busco de donde procedía aquella voz. Cuando iba salir corriendo apareció enfrente de él una luz brillante, saliendo de ahí un triángulo luminoso de carácter simpático. Flotando frente al chico hizo girar su bastón para hacer aparecer confeti.

\- ¡Felicidades chico! Estas de suerte – Hablo Bill con tono agradable, acercándose al chico de carácter gótico. – Fuiste elegido para obtener un trato gratis conmigo.

\- ¿Quién eres? Acaso eres un tipo de nacho parlante. – Dije un poco desconcertado.

\- Vamos chico no me llames nacho parlante… - Inmediatamente se transformó en un ser grotesco. - ¡LLÁMAME TU GRAN SOBERANO Y REY! – Observo el rostro asustado de aquel joven, por lo que volvió a su apariencia normal. – Muy bien chico ¿aceptas o no?

\- P-pero… no sé… que pedir. – Dije temeroso.

\- Te propongo algo cuando yo gobierne, te permitiré salvar a dos personas. La que sea, no importa cual elijas no le tocare ni un cabello. – Dijo el demonio.

\- Ni uno solo.

\- Ni un solo cabello.

\- De acuerdo… - Dije un poco nervioso de la situación. – Supongo que parece ¿bien? Y que pedirás a cambio.

\- Solo quiero que me prestes tu cuerpo, quiero darle un mensaje alguien con la condición de que no interrumpas y listo te lo regresare.

\- ¿Mi cuerpo?

\- Solo será un momento, estarás dormido ni lo sentirás.

\- No lo sé. – Dije un poco dudoso.

\- Descuida no hare algo vergonzoso de lo que ya hiciste cuando estabas con tu antigua ex novia. – Había leído la mente del chico. – Dos chicas curioso, pero veo que son las que quieres que estén a salvo.

\- Dices que solo será un momento… y después me dejaras en paz. – Aquella criatura me daba terror, sabía que pasaban cosas raras en el pueblo y más con la llegada de esos extraños gemelos. Pero nadie iría a creerme que hable con un nacho gigante. – Solo espero que sea rápido y me dejes.

El demonio triangular extendió su mano con fuego azul hacia el muchacho. – Entonces tenemos un ¿Trato?

\- Esto me quemara. – Viendo con miedo.

\- Eso no sucederá, al menos todavía no.

El joven estrecho su mano con la del demonio, vio cómo su mano se envolvía en llamas azules para después evaporarse inmediatamente. Pero Bill no llegaba soltar su mano.

\- Bien, bien es hora de cobrar mi parte. – Inmediatamente se adentró al cuerpo del chico. Poniendo a dormir el subconsciente de él.

El demonio empezó a reírse completamente abriendo sus ojos y mostrando una mirada ámbar y una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Iluso. – Menciono con una voz profunda. – Es hora de hacer una pequeña visita.

.

.

Mabel y sus amigas se encontraban terminando de hacer las buenas acciones, desde plantar un árbol que estorbaba la entrada de la casa de Tobie, hasta donar cuatro unidades de sangre. Aunque ese último tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus amigas para movilizarla. Cuando ya había ha completado la lista de tareas que podría hacerla "una buena persona" decidieron regresar a la tierra de los unicornios.

Presentándose nuevamente en el lugar donde se encontraba el unicornio, la castaña se acercó esperando ser juzgada por la criatura. Estaba muy confiada de que iba ser aceptada como una persona pura de corazón, hasta que…

\- Sigues siendo una persona no pura de corazón. – Menciono el animal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la niña.

\- Estás loco estúpido caballo, Mabel es una chica dulce y buena como un rayo de sol. – Dijo Wendy molesta.

\- ¿Por favor dime que hago mal?

\- Hacer cosas buenas para pretender ser buena persona, no te hace pura de corazón. – Hablando furiosamente y amenazando con su cuerno a la chica. – En este momento estas aplastando las flores, que son los sueños de los niños.

\- Lo siento. – Alejándose de las flores.

\- Lo siento Mabel, no es mi culpa que seas una mala persona. Así que fuera de mis dominios. – Lanzando una mirada presuntuosa.

La niña salió corriendo abandonando el lugar, adentrándose al bosque mientras sus amigas la seguían. Se detuvo a llorar cayendo sobre la hierba, sus amigas intentaron consolarla, pero ella pidió que la dejaran sola. Volviendo a idear un nuevo plan para volverse una persona pura de corazón. Las chicas le dieron su espacio dejándola sola un momento en aquella parte del bosque.

\- Chicas si me lo preguntan, todo esto es una gran tontería. – Dije. – Mabel es una buena persona en todo el mundo. He intentamos conseguir ese cabello por las buenas. – Golpe mi puño cuando se me vino un plan en mi mente. – Supongo que es hora de conseguirlo a las malas.

\- Sugieres que usemos la violencia y sabotaje. – Dijo Grenda.

\- Ha Mabel no va gustarle eso. – Comento la chica de lentes.

\- Ella no tiene que saberlo. – Dijo la pelirroja. – Es momento de dejar de ser "tan perfectas" y actuar como somos, unos locos animales sudorosos y agresivos como las mujeres que somos. Así que ¿quién está conmigo? – Animando al grupo.

\- Tienes razón. – Dijo Grenda.

\- Ahí que conseguí ese cabello. – Dijo Candy aceptando la idea de Wendy.

\- Bien esto es lo que haremos. – Wendy reunió al grupo para contar el plan.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del Misterio Shack, Stan estaba terminando de dar un tour junto con la ayuda de Soos; aprovechando también para hacer una última estafa, sacando un saco con un signo de interrogación. Diciendo que si ponían sus billetes en el saco, irían a desaparecer mágicamente. Cuando todos los turistas colocaron sus billetes en el saco y se fueron a la tienda de regalos, el hombre mayor vio a un joven solamente parado ahí sin llegar a colocar nada en la bolsa. Stan se acercó al chico para reconocerlo que era el ex novio de su empleada Wendy.

\- ¡Bah! Chico que haces aquí, ella no está. - Menciono irritado el hombre canoso. – Al menos que quieras ver como tu billete desaparece en esta bolsa. – Extendiendo el saco.

\- Como si fuera a caer en tus estúpidas estafas, viejo decrepito. – Escupió molesto. Mientras pasaba admirar las figuras fusionadas con basura, tocándolas y rasgando la unión. – Antes tenía dignidad esta cabaña. No ahora que es una pocilga y una trampa para ratas gordas.

\- ¡Hey! No toques eso. – Golpeando su mano. – Que no lees tarado, dice: no tocar.

\- Como si fuera importarme. – Camino un poco más lejos del museo, hasta llegar a la entrada a la casa, pero el mismo dueño lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces muchacho raro? – Hablo en tono amenazante. – Los clientes tienen prohibido acceder más allá del museo. Ósea mi hogar.

\- Solo iba a saludar a Pi… Dipper – Menciono el chico con una cara arrogante. Se recargo en una pared cerca de la entrada al pasillo que conducía dentro de la casa.

\- Pues si no mal recuerdo, ustedes llevan una mala relación. - Frunciendo el ceño al verlo muy sospechoso.

\- Eso quedo cosa del pasado. – Busco en los recuerdos del muchacho que podía salvarlo de esa incómoda situación. Hasta que vio un recuerdo de su Estrella fugaz ayudando al chico a conseguir una supuesta novia, si se le podría decir a una pareja que fue hipnotizada por una pócima de amor. – ¡Oh! Pero que tonto soy… no buscaba al pequeñín. – Se palmeo la frente fingiendo ignorancia. – Buscaba a la dulce Mabel. – Dije con mis ojos iluminados. – Quería agradecerle por lo de… Tambry. Por haberme unido a una buena hembra.

Stan aun lo miro sospechoso más con esa extraña mirada afilada, pero luego se recordó que su sobrina había ayudado a ese sombrío chico gótico, antes del festival de hippies que hacían cada año. Por lo que le creyó.

\- Chico esa no es una buena forma de llamar a una dama. – Dijo Stan lanzando un suspiro cansado. – Pero me temo que mi sobrina acaba de salir.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde fue? – Hable con una voz oscura. – Enserio me urge hablar con ella.

\- No sé muy bien a dónde fue, ya que mi hermano la envió a una extraña búsqueda mágica. – Rascándose la nuca al sentirse un poco incómodo a la mirada del chico. – Mira yo le daré el mensaje de que viniste, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Muy de acuerdo Stan. – Dando una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. – Házselo saber.

El hombre se le quedo observando los ojos amarillos, sintiéndose un poco asustado como si viera sus más grandes temores en las pupilas del chico. Hasta que el joven aparto su mirada y se alejó del mayor, dando una seña con los dedos en forma de "V" mientras se retiraba de la cabaña.

\- Volveré. – Dijo el chico.

Caminando fuera de la cabaña se acercó a una de las columnas dibujando con su dedo un triángulo y un círculo, fijo su mirada al suelo siguiendo el rastro pisadas invisibles que había dejado aquel grupo de chicas; especialmente una pequeña castaña.

\- No le vendría mal una mano, a la gemela Pines. – Rio siniestramente, empezando a seguir el sendero que conducía al bosque.

.

.

Mabel se encontraba haciendo su lista de pecados y la forma de remediarlo mediante las buenas acciones, cuando observo a sus amigas acceder a la tierra de los unicornios. Las siguió hasta encontrarse con una escena que no la calificaba para bien. Viendo a su amiga Candy lanzarle polvillo de hada al unicornio, Grenda tomando al fauno para dormirlo con cloroformo y su amiga Wendy apunto de cortarle el cabello al animal con tijeras.

\- ¡¿Chicas que hacen?! – Dije alarmada. – Esto está mal.

\- No, Mabel guarda silencio la despertaras. – Dijo Wendy. – Aparte proteger la cabaña es bueno.

\- No lo hagas. – Le arrebato las tijeras a la pelirroja. Pero en ese momento despertó el unicornio consiguiendo ponerse furioso.

\- Que osan mis ojos ver, a una niña impura y rebelde. – Dijo. – Te dije que no volvieras.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo solo quería ser una persona buena de corazón. – Dije rendida.

En ese momento aparecieron otros dos unicornios pero regañando a su amiga, explicando las chicas que todo había sido un vil engaño y mentira, que le decían a todo humano que intentara entrar a estas tierras. Mabel furiosa tiro la libreta al suelo y se acercó molesta al unicornio.

\- Todo este tiempo, me culpe de tener un impuro corazón y ser una niña mala. Pero ahora veo que tu eres la mala, farsante.- Señalando a la criatura.

\- Sí, ¿y que vas a hacer al respecto? Eh, eh… - La reto, sintiendo el puñetazo que le dio.

\- ¡Eso Mabel! –Dijeron las chicas animándola.

\- Con que quieres pelear. – Escupió la sangre que le saco. – Pues pelea tendrán.

Ambos grupos se enfrentaron en una batalla, dentro de ese sagrado lugar. Humanos contra unicornios.

.

.

30 minutos después salió un grupo de chicas victoriosas saliendo del reino de los unicornios, cargando cofres de tesoro, cabello brillante de la misma criatura y cubiertas de sangre y lágrimas de unicornio. Sus rostros llenos de orgullo mientras llevaban el botín por el bosque, no podía borrarles esa sonrisa del rostro.

\- Debimos haber hecho esto desde un principio. – Dijo la pelirroja limpiándose la sangre con su camisa. – Ya me tenían harta con su maldito corazón puro.

\- Hasta nos entregaron todo. – Dijo Grenda.

\- Pues parece que no era cierto lo de lamer un unicornio para tener el sabor de lo que más te guste. Pero debo admitir que saben a azúcar. – Dijo Candy con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Bueno ya ven, yo pensaba que era una mala persona jeje. – Comento entre risas mientras arreglaba su cabello, que estaba despeinado por la pelea.

De repente la castaña fijo su mirada a una dirección del bosque, sintiendo la mirada de alguien a lo que parecía verse entre los árboles. Vio parado al chico gótico haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Iba a llamarlo pero este le dio otra seña levantando su dedo para colocarlo sobre sus labios, y dar aviso de que guardara silencio. Se detuvo ella y se dirigió a las chicas.

\- Amigas vayan adelantándose, yo horita vuelvo. Parece ser que se me cayó algunas páginas del diario en el bosque. – Dijo una mentira. – No quisiera que mi tío Ford se enoje.

\- Te acompaño. – Dijo Wendy.

\- No, no, no… estoy bien tu vuelve con Grenda y Candy. Yo en un momento vuelvo. – Excusándome.

\- Okey, pero ten mucho cuidado.

\- Lo hare.

Mabel busco a su amigo cuando lo vio parado en medio del sendero con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Por un momento pensé que no vendrías… pequeña. – Agachando la mirada para verla.

\- Robbie ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo te han ido las cosas con Tambry?, ¿ya se van a casar? – Dijo emocionada la castaña.

\- Wow tranquila Pines. – Dijo el joven. – Vine aquí para saludarte y charlar. – Posando una mano atrás de su espalda para hacerla caminar junto a él. – Caminamos querida.

Mabel sintió un frio al sentir los dedos fríos del azabache presionado contra su espalda, juro ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos, similar a un color ámbar. Pensó que se estaba imaginando cosas.

\- ¿Robbie? – Dijo Mabel un poco incomoda. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Perfectamente. – Dijo. – ¿Ahora me rechazaras esta salida?

\- No, es solo que… - Volteando a ver a dirección a la cabaña.

\- Descuida será rápido, una charla tu y yo. – Menciono con una voz profunda. – Que acaso… ¿No somos amigos?

\- Si lo somos. – Respondí.

\- Bien.

En eso comenzamos a caminar sin sentido hacia a los caminos del bosque, pasando entre los pinos y arbustos, Robbie me llevaba rápido empujándome con su mano, ignorando los cortes leves y araños que recibíamos por las ramas. La castaña tropezó con una roca cayendo al suelo y raspándose las rodillas. Observo como una mano era extendida hacia ella, para ayudarla a levantarse, pero escucho una risa por parte del muchacho.

\- Te estas riendo ¿de mí? – Dije confundida.

\- Oh es que es gracioso. – Colocando una mano en su propia barbilla mientras cubría su risa. – Debe sentirse bien caer al suelo.

\- No, no lo es. – Sacudiendo el polvo de mi falda y parte de mis calcetas. – Oye sabes ¿dónde estamos? – Mire a mí alrededor, viendo que estaba todo oscuro por la noche. Apenas siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna. - ¿Robbie?

\- Descuida Pines, estamos seguros. – Tomando su mano. – Tu solo sígueme. Te llevare a un buen lugar.

\- Robbie ¿de qué me quieres hablar? – En cuanto empezaron a moverse Mabel sintió una punzación en sus rodillas lesionadas. – Me duele… podemos ir despacio.

\- Mm… no. – Contesto sin importarle que la castaña estuviera quejándose en el camino.

Mabel sintió que la piel de sus dedos era fría en sus muñecas, un escalofrió le recorrió nuevamente por la espalda, cuando este empezó a silbar una melodía un poco extraña. Llegaron a un acantilado no muy alto, pero lo suficiente para quien cayera terminara con un traumatismo cráneo cefálico y con heridas en el cuerpo. La chica sentía el viento golpear su rostro y su miedo aumento cuando vio la altura de donde estaban. Ella había llegado a desarrollar vértigo; cuando intento curar a su tío Stan del miedo a las alturas. Se suponía que su amigo Robbie lo sabía, y le había jurado que nunca le haría eso. Aun si fuera una broma.

\- Oye… me lo prometiste, sabes que me da pavor. – Dije aterrada aferrándome a su chaqueta. – Podemos regresar. Si quieres cuéntame lo que me tienes que decir, en el porche de la cabaña, pero por favor me da miedo estar aquí. – Empecé a temblar violentamente, mi corazón martillaba en mi pecho y las lágrimas no tardaban en aparecer.

\- Pero si aquí es ideal para entregar mi mensaje, Estrella fugaz.

Mabel abrió grande los ojos y volteo a ver al rostro de Robbie observando de cerca su piel; que era muy pálida dando un aspecto a un cadáver, sus ojos eran completamente amarillos que irradiaban luz y una pupila similar a un felino, portaba una sonrisa escalofriante que mostraba parte de sus colmillos y reía de forma maniática. Él la tomo del cuello de su suéter con una mano alzándola con una enorme fuerza, sobre el acantilado. Él solo se carcajeaba al verla patalear y aferrarse a su brazo que la sostenía.

\- ¡NO! – Grito ella asustada. - ¡Por favor no!

\- Lo siento Estrella, pero es la única manera de que me escuches sin que salgas huyendo. – Posando una mirada calmada a la chica. – Te dije una vez que se acercaría una amenaza grande, que te quitaría lo más valioso de tu familia. Y tú ni te has dado cuenta, eres tan ciega. Es más te has convertido en la perra faldera de ese tal Seis dedos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué nos sigues buscando? – Sujetándose de su brazo para evitar caerse.

\- ¿Por qué? – Rio. – Ustedes tienen algo que yo deseo, y dudo que ese estúpido de Seis dedos me lo entregue fácilmente. – Acerco a Mabel a centímetros de su rostro para mirar el terror en sus ojos avellana. Viendo el reflejo de su rostro. – Pero tú… eres algo importante. Un pilar, su talón de Aquiles, y su punto débil. – Con una mano acaricio la mejilla de aquella niña con delicadeza. – Dime te has preguntado ¿Por qué tú tío te mantiene tantos secretos?, ¿Por qué no te ha contado nada sobre mí? Siendo **"yo"** su más grande musa.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Dije dudosa de lo que decía.

\- Vamos se más inteligente mi pequeña Estrella fugaz, aún seguimos jugando a las escondidas. – Menciono divertido. – Te he dejado algunas cosas en tu casa, solo para entretenernos tú y yo. Antes de que comience la verdadera fiesta. Y necesitare a una gran organizadora.

\- Bill… - Dije con mucho temor su nombre. - ¿A qué has venido? Y ¿Por qué yo?

\- Quiero que le des un mensaje a Seis dedos cariño… dime ¿Qué tanta confianza le tienes? ¿Le has contado de mi pequeña visita en tus sueños? O ¿de nuestra amistad?

\- ¡Estás loco! No eres mi amigo.

\- Sí lo somos. – Mostrando una sonrisa de lado. – Somos amigos, estamos jugando y estamos charlando como buenos amigos.

\- ¡Entonces ponme en tierra firme! – Dije con miedo.

\- Claro que lo hare, solo ten paciencia amiga Mabel. Y para demostrártelo de que lo somos, te diré un pequeño secreto y solo porque me caes bien mocosa. – Dándole una sonrisa cínica. - El vejestorio y yo éramos fieles amigos. Pero él un día me traiciono. Y lo hará con ustedes nuevamente.

\- Mi tío y tú. – Dije desconcertada por la información. - ¿Por qué? Y ¿a qué te refieres que lo hará con nosotros?

\- Eso tú se lo preguntaras. – Dándole una palmadita en su mejilla. – Ahora pregunta de esta noche ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que la pequeña Mabel sobreviva?

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Abriendo sus ojos completamente cuando vio que la empujaba al acantilado soltándola. – Ah…¡AAH! – Grito la chica despertando al muchacho.

\- Mabel – Dijo Robbie intentando tomar su mano para agarrarla pero fue demasiado tarde. - ¡¿M-Mabel?!

Robbie en ese momento había recuperado la conciencia y solo alcanzo a ver como caía frente a sus ojos, mientras extendía una mano a ella intentando agarrarla en esos milisegundos. El joven cayo de rodillas mientras gritaba con pánico y lloraba, el demonio había salido de su cuerpo viendo al chico desmoronarse.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! – Dijo furioso el chico. – Era la hermana de Dipper. Ese estúpido gemelo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Solo para darle un mensaje. – Menciono Bill sin darle importancia al chico que lo amenazaba. – Esperemos que el ave vuele.

\- La asesinaste. – Le lanzo un golpe pero Bill lo esquivo, sujetando su brazo y fracturándolo del cubito y radio. - ¡AAHG! – Exclamo, agarrándose el brazo como si fuera a detener la lesión y el dolor que lo hacía respirar rápidamente.

\- Mero mortal inútil, te atreves a ponerme una mano. – Dijo acercándose al chico para colocar su bastón debajo de la barbilla, obligándolo a levantar su rostro y mirarlo. – No estas cumpliendo la parte del trato, como castigo le quitare la protección a una de las dos chicas.

\- Mabel… - Se quejó el chico aun preocupado por la niña. – Debo hacer algo. Maldición que he hecho.

\- Por eso odio meter a gente que tenga relación con los Pines. – Dijo el demonio fastidiado. Chasqueo los dedos y puso a dormir al joven gótico, borrando los últimos recuerdos de este día y dejándolo en el suelo. - Si te comen los lobos ya es una ganancia. – Se burló el demonio antes desaparecer de ese lugar.

.

.

La niña se encontraba suspendida a un metro del suelo, entre abrió los ojos con dificultad con una visión borrosa, vio a un sujeto rubio flotando, no podía ver su rostro ni su apariencia. Es como si viera a través de un cristal templado rugoso; un acufeno en sus oídos se hicieron presentes, cuando escuchaba la voz del sujeto llamarle a lo lejos seguido de un zumbido, sentía como su cuerpo se helaba y su sangre se hacía pesada en sus piernas, un mareo la invadió y la sensación de falta de aire se hacía presente. Su corazón latía poco a poco y su respiración aumentaba. Su cuerpo dolía mucho, pero no lograba ver con claridad a la persona frente a ella.

\- _Pobre, pobre niña. –_ Dijo una voz suave y profunda. – _Perdida en el bosque, sin nadie que la auxilie._

Mabel quería hablar pero las palabras no salían, sintió una mano enguantada tocar su cabeza y darle caricias fuertes, jalando una que otra hebra de su pelo. Tocando sus heridas sin menor cuidado. Deseaba protestar para que se detuviera, pero el dolor de cabeza y la debilidad de su cuerpo se lo impedían.

\- _Un poco más y hubieras caído… que estupendo hubiera sido esa escena. –_ Se burló mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza. - _Ya se la próxima vez jugaremos a las traes. –_ Dijo emocionado.

La castaña empezó a derramar lágrimas deseando regresar a casa, su cuerpo dolía demasiado y no se podía mover, para verse el daño.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa? – Fue lo que escucho con claridad de los pensamientos de la castaña. Viendo como asentía débilmente su cabeza.

\- _Quiero… -_ Murmuro con débiles palabras soltando un débil sollozo. - _Dipper…Tío Stan… Quiero ir a casa._

El demonio solo rio tronando los dedos haciendo que dejara de levitar y cayera sin mucho cuidado al suelo la pequeña, escuchando su chillido de dolor cuando su cuerpo impacto a la dura tierra. El sujeto se acercó a ella y le dio una patada en el costado de su abdomen, provocando un alarido de dolor en ella.

\- Levántate. – Dijo secamente. – Demuéstrame que tienes fuerza Pines. ¡Levante! – Demando el demonio a la pequeña.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Viendo borroso su rostro, pero podía ver que era bastante alto. Sus manos temblaba tentando el suelo y levantándose con mucha dificultad. Hasta que sintió un desgarrador dolor, arder en su pierna derecha seguido de un calambre. Pasando su mano para tentar un líquido carmesí entre sus dedos. Sintió helar su sangre. - ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo con voz quebrada.

\- Vaya no pensé que lo harías. – Empezó a cacarear el demonio empujando su pecho con una mano para tumbarla al suelo nuevamente. Golpeándose el coxis. – Quédate quieta, lo hare porque somos amigos.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Tratando de retroceder pero unas sombras oscuras similares a unos brazos oscuros la sujetaron y la arrastraron nuevamente a él. - ¡No! ¡suéltame!

\- No podemos arruinar los planes de la fiesta. – Con su mano invoco una llama azulada. – Relájate niña, que no te comeré. - Pasó su mano sobre la herida tocando la carne desgarrada de su pierna derecha, la chica lloraba por la intrusión de sus manos, adentrando sus dedos entre la fisura de su tejido separado y las fibras musculares cortadas, con el mismo fuego fue curando la zona hasta tal punto de unirlas en una sola, sin rastro de haber tenido alguna vez una herida abierta. Levanto la mano cerca de sus labios y lamio sus dedos limpiando el rastro de sangre que había quedado. Pasando su lengua por sus labios. – Fascinante. – Deleitándose con el sabor de aquel líquido.

\- Ya no quiero. – Menciono asustada, viendo que poco a poco regresaba su visión. – Pero…

El sujeto se percató de eso y en un instante trono sus dedos apareciendo dos manos que cubrían sus ojos, a lo que él rio suavemente, volviendo a seguir con su labor.

\- Veamos el siguiente es… ¡Ah! Las inútiles rodillas humanas. – Posando ambas manos encima sacándole quejidos a la gemela. Haciendo presión en los raspones. – Soy tan bueno contigo. – Froto sus manos sobre la herida mientras curaba, aunque eso no evitaba que ella gritara por el ardor.

\- ¡Basta! – Tratando de liberarse de la sujeciones.

\- Quédate quieta. – Tomando sus brazos para levantar las mangas de su suéter y curar los cortes en sus antebrazos. – Aquí hay más, aunque me hubiera gustado que te rompieras un hueso.

\- Eres un demente.

\- Siempre lo he sido, gracias. – Pensando que era un alago. – Eres la humana número 71 en saltar al acantilado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hay muchos que se suicidan en ese lugar. – Pasando por encima de sus nudillos y palmas donde la piel estaba solo pelada y magullada. – Que decepción ni un dedo roto.

Terminando de curar sus heridas el demonio se levantó admirando su acto de caridad, "ayudar a un amigo el día de hoy". Volvió a su antigua forma triangular para retirarle las sujeciones a la castaña, viendo que aún lo miraba con terror en sus ojos.

\- Otra grandiosa velada, no crees Estrella fugaz. – Curvando su ojo. – Sobreviviste.

\- ¡Déjame en paz horrible figura! – Grite.

\- Se me hubiera visto no seguirías pensando que soy horrible. – Dijo Bill entre risas.

\- Espera que se entere mi tío Ford. – Dije.

\- Crees que estarás a salvo, ¿que todo lo que diga el cerebrito te hará sentir a salvo? – Dijo molesto. – No me conoces Mabel Pines. Pero te lo hare saber pronto. – Se acercó a ella viendo como temblaba. – Tú sabes si contarle de nosotros a ese hombre. Pero te aseguro que sufrirás el doble, la próxima vez que nos veamos.

\- ¡Aléjate! – Dije furiosa aventando una roca a Bill, mientras me levantaba corría lejos de él.

Bill se quedó viendo como la niña Pines huía de él, corriendo por el bosque para que llegara a la cabaña.

\- Solo hay que darle otro empujón. - Dijo con malicia, abriendo un portal hacia su reino. – Pero no te la dejare fácil. – Trono sus dedos antes de adentrarse. – Nos veremos muy pronto.

.

.

Mabel corría con todas sus fuerzas por el oscuro bosque, hasta que visualizó una luz provenir de entre los pinos y abetos. Llegando a las afueras de la cabaña, se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter y puso un pie en los escalones, pero de repente sintió que algo la detuvo, todo el miedo que tenía un momento se había ido… como si las ganas que tenía que decir o avisar, se hubieran esfumado.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? – Mirando a su alrededor. – ¿Por qué estoy afuera?

Siguió caminando hasta abrir la puerta y adentrarse más encontrándose a sus amigas y a sus tíos abuelos, junto con Dipper.

\- Niña ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado. – Dijo Stan viendo el botín que habían traído las amigas de Mabel.

\- Yo… ¿estaba? – Dije confundida.

\- Mabel te fuiste por casi diez minutos, incluso te iba decir que Grenda traía el diario de tu tío. – Dijo Wendy. – Pero desapareciste de mi vista.

\- ¿Diez minutos? – Se llevó una mano en la frente tratando de recordar un poco. – Pero yo…

\- Mabel escuchamos de tus amigas que trajiste el cabello de unicornio. – Dijo Ford acercándose a su sobrina. – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, haz salvado a tu familia. Eres una buena persona.

\- Lo soy. – Dije feliz, pero todavía confundida. – Gracias.

\- Con esto nos protegerá de Bill. – Dijo Dipper.

\- ¿Bill?... B-Bill… - Unas imágenes algo confusas me llegaron a la cabeza, viendo una escena donde él me contaba algo cuando estábamos en lo profundo del bosque. – _Bill… -_ Musite.

 **( F/Alterado )**

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué nos sigues buscando? – Pregunte estando suspendida en el suelo sobre una silla.

\- ¿Por qué? – Rio. – Ustedes tienen algo que yo deseo, y dudo que ese estúpido de Seis dedos me lo entregue fácilmente. – Dijo haciendo girar su bastón. – Pero tú… eres algo importante. Un pilar, su talón de Aquiles, y su punto débil. – Con una mano acaricio la mejilla de aquella niña con delicadeza. – Dime te has preguntado ¿Por qué tú tío te mantiene tantos secretos?, ¿Por qué no te ha contado nada sobre mí? Siendo **"yo"** su más grande musa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dije dudosa de lo que decía.

\- Que puedo decirte… ya se te mencionare un pequeño secreto solo porque me caes bien, mocosa. – Dijo contento el demonio. – Tú tío y yo éramos fieles amigos. Pero un día me traiciono, y lo hará con ustedes nuevamente. Pero yo quiero evitarlo.

\- ¿Mi tío Ford y tú? – Dije impresionada. – Pero ¿Por qué dices que lo hará nuevamente? – Mencione preocupada.

\- Tranquilo chico, yo no permitiré que ocurra. – Dijo. – Si desconfías de lo que digo, pregúntale e insiste. Aparte ¿son familia o no? No debe haber secretos.

 **( F )**

\- Tío Ford esto nos ayudara a librarnos de Bill. – Dije.

\- Claro que sí. – Esto evitara que intente entrar en nuestra mente.

\- Oh cierto. – Mencione un poco preocupada.

Mabel miro por un momento a todos; viendo como sus amigas platicaban de su aventura con sus tíos y Dipper. Su hermano se acercó a ella y le palmeo la cabeza.

\- Oye te noto cansada. – Ayudándole a sacudir su ropa. – Creo que tendrás que hacer otro suéter. – Señalando las manchas de sangre de unicornio, y unas gotas carmesí sobre su falda y las mangas de suéter. – Wow veo que tenían razón de que se enfrentaron a esos unicornios.

\- Pero no recuerdo haberme herido. – Estirando la prenda para ver las manchas. – Me enfrente a Celestebelasabela y recuerdo estar con Wendy, Candy y Grenda de regreso a casa. Luego… - La imagen de Robbie apareció y su sonrisa tenebrosa, seguido de un triángulo de un solo ojo observándola en lo profundo del bosque. – ¿Dipper tú crees que funcione…?

\- Funcionar ¿Qué?

\- El cabello de unicornio.

\- Sí funcionara, confía en Ford.

\- Dipper… ¿Qué hiciste este día? – Pregunte.

\- Estuve ayudando al tío Ford con lo de la máquina para proteger nuestras mentes… pero digamos que hubo un accidente. – Dije avergonzado. – Accidentalmente destruir la máquina.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Y charlamos cosas de… tu sabes, investigación paranormal. – Mintió un poco aunque su gemela se percató de esa acción. – Tenía muchas que preguntarle sobre los diarios.

\- Dipper… no me ocultarías nada ¿verdad? Somos hermanos.

\- Oye, no te ocultaría nada hermanita. – Dándole un golpe amistoso. - ¿Sucede algo?

La castaña se quedó mirando un momento a su tío Ford con ojos serios. Se dirigió a su hermano para lanzar un resoplido y mostrar una sonrisa. - No, todo está bien Bro-Bro.

.

.

Todos en la cabaña dormían plácidamente durante la noche. Era casi medianoche cuando Ford se levantó cansado del sofá, donde estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de descanso, fue a la cocina por un poco de agua y unos cuantos analgésicos y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza; cuando noto la presencia de una cabeza castaña con un típico mechón parado, se encontraba sentada en la mesa comiendo galletas y tomando leche.

\- ¿Mabel? – Dije acercándome a la pequeña. - ¿Qué haces despierta y comiendo dulces tan tarde?

\- No podía dormir. – Dije aun con miedo a conciliar el sueño. – Tenía hambre. – Mentí.

\- Mm… te importa si te acompaño en tu aperitivo. – Dijo el mayor.

\- No, adelante. – Tomando otra galleta para hundirla en la leche y comerla.

\- ¿Sucede algo pequeña? – Dijo preocupado Ford.

\- Tío… tío Ford. – Lo llame dudosa en mi voz. – ¿Tu antes vivías aquí?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Alguna vez no deseaste volver a casa y disculparte con él tío Stan?

Ford lanzo un largo suspiro llevándose una mano para frotarse los hombros. – Mira Mabel, lo que sucedió con Stanley y yo… es algo complicado, no es tan fácil. Lleva tiempo eso creo. – Dije desanimado. – Por el momento me resulta un poco incómodo tocar ese tema.

\- Yo lo siento por preguntar eso. – Agacho la cabeza.

\- Descuida no hay problema.

\- ¿Tío Ford fue difícil? – Lance otra pregunta.

\- Difícil ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Estar solo al otro lado.

\- ¡Ah!... sobre eso… me es difícil todavía tocar ese tema, lo siento. Pero si tuviera que resumirlo en un nivel de dificultad y sobrevivencia… diría que fue difícil. – Estaba siendo un poco incómodo lo que preguntaba Mabel, no había sido como Dipper que solo preguntaba, lo fundamental y de importancia. Ella tocaba sus sentimientos más profundos. – Mira un día les contare a ti, a Stan y a tu hermano… sobre mis viajes. Pero por el momento; quisiera que esto se calmara y resolvamos algunos problemas pendientes. Con lo que me dijeron tú y tu hermano sobre Bill, él podría llegar a dañarnos e incluso jugar con nuestras mentes. – Dije. – La verdad no sé qué busca, pero hallara la forma de obtenerlo de cualquier manera. Por eso hay que protegernos los unos a los otros en esta familia.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ahora… supongo que dejaras de comer dulces. – Viendo las galletas y su vaso de leche a medio terminar.

\- Creo que tienes razón. – Dije apenada.

Recogí todo de la mesa y me acerque a lavar el vaso, cuando había acabado me dirigí hacia el marco de la puerta deteniéndome. Mire un momento a mi tío y dije lo que quería decir hace unas horas.

\- Tío dijiste que conociste a muchos… enemigos malvados. – Comente aun no segura de lo que iba a decir. – Tío Ford ¿Bill fue siempre malo?

\- Sí. – Menciono serio. – Y es lo único que debes saber.

\- Pero ¿Cómo lo conociste?, hubo algo… ¿fueron amigos? – Quería saber si lo que había dicho ese monstruo triangular tenía algo de razón.

\- Mabel ¿de dónde sacas eso? – Dijo molesto el hombre mayor. – Nunca lo fuimos, y sobre conocerlo fue solo un accidente, como lo que ocurrió con tu hermano.

\- Entonces porque tanta insistencia en proteger la cabaña. – Dije, sin saber si seguir confiando en mi tío. - ¿Por qué nos busca?

\- ¡Mabel! – Alzo la voz por un momento. – Lo siento, mira no lo sé. Ocurrieron muchas cosas por mi error, pero quiero que sepas que entre ese demonio y yo, no hubo nada. Como te he dicho, no sé exactamente que busca pero, buscare la manera de mantenerlos a salvo. Solo… solo confía en mí.

\- Sí. – Dije triste. – Perdón por esto.

\- No, yo lo siento. No debí hablarte así. – Dije avergonzado. – Solo que hay cosas que aún me perturban, y que todavía no estoy listo, para hablar.

\- Entiendo.

\- Bueno estoy un poco cansado… y creo que debemos de ir a la cama. – Menciono.

La castaña disponía a irse a su cuarto cuando le hablo desde las escaleras a su tío. – Tío Ford… No nos estas ocultando nada, ¿Cierto?

\- No querida, todo lo que he dicho ha sido verdad. Tú, Dipper y mi hermano, son lo más importante ahora.

\- Lo siento tío por… todo este momento incómodo.

\- Descuida quedo en el pasado. – Dijo. – Ahora ve a la cama o tu hermano se dará cuenta que no estas.

\- Sí, buenas noches tío Ford. – Dije un poco convencida por lo que menciono.

\- Buenas noches Mabel.

.

.

Al día siguiente se encontraban Ford y Dipper terminando de pegar los cabellos de unicornio alrededor de la cabaña, creando la barrera que los protegería de los trucos mentales y la invasión de Bill Cipher.

\- Con esto estaremos muy seguros. – Dijo Ford – Aparte protegerá de la grieta interdimensional.

\- Tío con lo que me contaste ayer. – Dijo Dipper. – Puedo decirle a Mabel o al tío Stan.

\- Dipper te he dicho que no es seguro decirle todavía. Quiero protegerlos, pero todavía no sé cómo lo tomen. - Suspiro un poco frustrado.

\- Pero mantenerlo en secreto… no generada sospechas.

\- Solo intentemos no mencionarlo. Y mantenerlo como una misión entre tú y yo. Todavía no estoy preparado para contarle a Stanley o a Mabel. – Menciono preocupado. – Porque no sé cómo me verán cuando se enteren que yo fui el culpable de todo esto.

\- Tío Ford tú no eres culpable de nada. Bill te engaño, nadie sabía lo que pasaría.

\- Sí, supongo que fue así. – Revolviendo el cabello de su sobrino. - Pero por el momento es cosa del pasado.

En una esquina atrás de la cabaña se encontraba una castaña escuchando la reciente conversación, estaba sentada en piso con las piernas flexionadas, ocultando las lágrimas de su rostro.

\- _El tío Ford no confía en mí. –_ Murmure tristemente, antes de subir el cuello de mi suéter a mi cabeza e irme a mi lugar seguro. – Mabel está en suéterlandia.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

¿Y qué les parece?

¡Esperen!, ¡Esperen! Antes de que saquen sus lanzas y sus antorchas, primero que nada… ¡Disfrute haciendo este capítulo! :v jajaja

*Corre de la turba furiosa y el diablo que la pica con un tridente*

Capítulos leves, tortura leve… aun no empieces con el Hard jaja XD

 **Sección de Preguntas, respuestas a comentarios y agradecimientos.**

 **Guest/Xion-chan14:** Y lo que falta por hacerle 7u7 a la pobre Mabel y sus amigos, que bueno que te guste la historia :D y gracias por comentar.

 **LiiArz:** Este es un fic diferente que hago, bueno ya hecho unos pero es difícil el reto que me impuso una amiga. Hacer un Mabill oscuro, ósea con temática Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angust. Pero yo me quede con cara de What?! D: (Romance) de dónde diablos le sacare una venita a Bill? Jajaja okey, espero que te haya gustado el fic y si todos queremos ver como Bill tortura a Mabel a su manera.

 **April795:** Gracias por comentar, que bueno que te dio interés este fic :D

Y gracias a los de Wattpad por seguir esta historia, saben que les regreso los comentarios a su tiempo. Y por darle manita arriba a esta historia wiii :D me hacen feliz.


	5. Chapter 5: Tocada, la traes

¡Hola todos! Me reporto soy yo Sora no kiss o SraPotatoHard con la actualización de esta historia, descuiden no la estoy dejando morir solo me fui un largo rato de descanso. Bueno volviendo al tema con esta historia que estoy haciendo "Identidades Ocultas". Traigo este capítulo lleno de sentimientos y todavía más odio al Dorito, (cosas subidas de tono ya empezaran).

Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines/Pino, Standford Pines/Seis Dedos.

Clasificación: T

 **N:** Puede por como avance la historia cambie de clasificación en un repentino momento. No digo que cambie inmediatamente, recuerden que yo avisare en su momento.

 **N2:** Aun sigue la tortura con nuestros protagonistas. Ya les había mencionado anteriormente y les repito, que si a nadie le gusta este fic, léanse "Emociones Confusas" donde ya está finalizada y no encontraran ese tipo de torturas que Bill hace a Mabel. Pero les puedo decir que hay mucha azúcar y limones demasiados limones que podrán hacer su limonada.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo Cinco: Tocada, la traes.**

.

.

\- ¡DIPPER! – Grite muy emocionada tirándome a su cama.

\- ¡Auch!... - Se quejó el castaño al sentir el peso de su gemelo. – Mabel ¿Por qué tanto alboroto esta mañana? – Tallándose los ojos con las manos.

\- Que no ves que estamos a una semana de nuestro cumpleaños número trece. – Entregándole el calendario donde estaba señalado nuestro día.

\- Woow… nuestro cumpleaños esta tan cerca. – Viendo muy feliz el día señalado. - ¡Pronto seremos adolescentes!

\- al fin dejare de leer mundo pre adolescente, para leer mundo pos adolescente.

\- Películas para mayores de 13 años, aquí voy. – Dijo Dipper.

-Solo ya falta un año para la secundaria… - Tome del brazo a mi hermano y lo hice girar sacándolo de la cama. - ¡La secundaria Dipper!... donde las niñas se vuelven mujeres y… nos enseñan cosas sobre… - Tomando a mi hermano por los hombros para susurrarle en el oído. – Ya sabes que…

\- Trigonometría.

\- Oh sí hermano. – Dije asintiendo.

En ese momento entraron mi tío Stan y Soos también emocionados contándonos sus planes del futuro, de lo que harían más adelante. Todo parecía felicidad en esa agradable mañana de verano. Nuestro tío Stan hizo sus panqueques especiales a mi hermano y a mí, dijo que era una manera de empezar la semana de cumpleaños a lo máximo.

\- Esto es lo mejor. – Tomando la miel de maple e inundando mis panques, antes de tomar un gran bocado deleitándome con el dulce sabor del jarabe.

\- Niña no te acabes el jarabe. – Dijo Stan.

\- Tío Stan tu sabes que Mabel se termina todo lo que tenga que ver con azúcar. – Dijo Dipper comiendo de los suyos.

\- Mm… tendré que ponerle candado a todo lo dulce.

\- ¡Oh vamos! – Se quejó la castaña. - No siempre voy a poder comer harta azúcar en casa, tú lo sabes Dipper.

\- Cierto… muy cierto. – Imitando a su hermana también inundo sus panques. – ¡Por nuestros últimos días de verano!

\- ¡Nuestros últimos días de verano! – Dije juntando mi tenedor con el de mi hermano, como si fuéramos los mosqueteros.

Terminando de desayunado fui arreglarme para este día, teníamos muchas cosas pendientes y poco tiempo para planear. Tome una ducha y me puse mi ropa especial para celebrar la semana de cumpleaños; una polera blanca con un suéter color salmón adornado con un patrón de confeti y un pastel con una vela de cumpleaños. Me abroche mi falda amarilla tableada y me coloque unas calcetas hasta las rodillas y mis calzas negras. Me dirigí al espejo arreglarme el pelo y colocar una diadema de color amarilla. Corrí hasta la sala tomando mis cosas para reunirme con mi hermano y Soos, para planear la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Muy bien chicos esta fiesta debe ser la mejor. – Dije. – Ya que estamos celebrando que seremos adolescentes y nuestro último día de vacaciones de verano, y no queremos regresar a Piedmont sin antes darle a entender a todo el pueblo, ¡que los Pines hacemos las mejores fiestas!

\- Exacto. – Dijo Dipper anotando a los invitados.

\- Haremos la fiesta más grandiosa de todos los tiempos, ¡Así que debemos tener una piñata llena de pequeñas piñatas! – Dije entusiasmada.

-¡BOOM! Sueño cumplido. – Dijo Soos rellenando la piñata.

\- Tengo pensado invitar a todo el pueblo. – Tome la libreta que Dipper estaba escribiendo mientras veía los invitados. – Veamos… ¿Qué podemos esperar de los gnomos?

\- ¡No tan rápido torpe y chica torpe! – Exclamo Stan desde lo lejos. – Después del incidente con los zombis, nadie dará una fiesta aquí en esta casa. – Levantando el cojín del sillón para sacar brazos putrefactos que aún seguían moviéndose. – Todavía no me deshago de los restos.

\- Pero tío Stan, ¿Qué casa vamos a lanzar por la ventana?

\- ¡Chicos! Pueden rentar el gimnasio de la secundaria, el lugar esta vacío todo el verano. – Sugirió Soos.

\- El gimnasio… - Dijimos al mismo tiempo Dipper y yo.

\- El gimnasio es una gran idea Soos… ¡a la secundaria! – Dije motivada.

Todo era perfecto hasta que se escuchó una explosión provenir atrás de la máquina expendedora de dulces y los gritos insistentes del tío Ford, llamando a mi hermano gemelo.

-Volveré en un segundo. – Dijo Dipper avisándole a Mabel.

\- De acuerdo.

Dipper corrió por el pasillo para llegar a la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba la máquina expendedora, pero antes de baja vio a su tío parado limpiándose la cara y mostrando una sonrisa simpática al chico.

\- Dipper que bueno que estas aquí.

\- Tío Ford ¿qué sucede?

\- Perdón el alboroto pero era la única forma de llamarte la atención.

\- Pero si se está incendiando parte de la mesa, y tu cara está ardiendo.

\- Oh… descuida esta todo controlado. – Tomando un extintor para apagar el fuego. – Oye Dipper tengo una muy importante misión y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme. Te acuerdas que te hable de la fisura dimensional de tiempo y espacio. – Sacando de su bolsillo la esfera donde contenía la grieta. – Pues se está resquebrajando, y si no hacemos algo terminara por romperse. Y eso es lo que Bill estuvo esperando. – Acercándose a un pizarrón le mostro al chico de lo que pasaría si llegara a romperse. – Debemos detener esto o la realidad que conocemos se desmarañara y se crearía un hipotético hecho algo llamado "Raromagedón".

Dipper se quedó impresionado por lo que había dicho su tío, de tan solo pensar que podría crearse esa locura terrible en su mundo, le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Si de por si apenas él y su hermana se acostumbraban a las rarezas del pueblo, un evento así sería mucho peor.

\- Bill sigue allá afuera y está esperando el momento para colocar sus manos en esto. – Mostrando nuevamente la esfera. – Tratara todo tipo de método para conseguirlo, desde engaños con trucos mentales hasta la posesión de personas. Por el bien de la humanidad, no debemos dejar que eso pase. – Dijo Ford decidido.

\- Pero que haremos.

\- Reparar la grieta. – Guarde la esfera en un maletín especial para evitar cualquier golpe. – Te explicare en el camino.

\- ¿En el camino? – Mostrando una expresión de confusión.

\- Iremos a una misión tú y yo.

\- Espera ¿Qué pasara con Mabel? – Pregunte algo preocupado por mi gemela.

De repente ambos escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta, viendo a Mabel parada el umbral de la misma, sosteniendo dos mochilas y dos radios Woki tokis.

\- ¡Mabel!

\- Descuida bro-bro estaré bien, puedo planearlo yo sola. Tú ve ayudar al tío Ford a salvar el mundo. – Mostrando una sonrisa mientras le pasaba su mochila.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Oye yo me encargo de la fiesta, no será un problema. Tenemos toda la semana, aparte nos podremos comunicar con esto. – Señalando las radios. – Una para mi festiva misión y otra para tú científiloca misión.

Ambos reímos por un momento, pero Ford nos interrumpió cuando le insistió a mi hermano que se apurada. Viendo como Dipper se acomodaba la mochila y se daba ánimos para demostrar que estaba listo, para esa clase de misiones.

Mabel se quedó ahí para despidiéndolos con una sonrisa un poco forzada, sentía envidia porque su tío aun no le mostraba suficiente confianza para hablar con ella o pedirle su ayuda. Y por acaparar la atención de su hermano gemelo.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión del reino de las pesadillas se encontraba Bill jugando ajedrez con uno de sus amigos, Kriptos quien por cierto iba perdiendo en la partida. El demonio bufo cansado golpeando con su mano para tirar el tablero, estaba harto de que su compañero perdiera consecutivamente aparte de no saber jugar.

\- Mejor sal de mi vista, no haces más que hacerme perder el tiempo. – Dijo fastidiado.

\- Entonces ¿soy libre? – Pregunto con miedo el demonio, pues estaba ahí porque lo había obligado.

\- Sí, lárgate.

La criatura salió corriendo y Bill solo abrió con su mano un portal para que regresara a su propia dimensión. El demonio de sueño estaba aburrido, sus planes se habían retrasado un poco. Con una mano materializo su bastón y abrió un portal con imágenes que mostraban a la cada integrante de la familia Pines. Dirigió su vista observando lo que hacían cada miembro; viendo a Stanley Pines seguir con su tráfico de cachorros ilegales, a Dipper y Stanford correr a dirección al bosque con apuro, no sabía muy bien sus intenciones ya que no podía leer la mente de Ford por esa fastidiosa placa de metal. El chico no sabía a donde iban, por lo que era una pérdida de tiempo seguirlos.

Cerro un momento el ojo tratando de ver el futuro y todo seguía igual como su plan, nada de lo que harían lo detendría. Había muchas direcciones que conducían a obtener la grieta multidimensional, pero todas reflejaban la misma dificultad. Ninguna mostraba una abertura. El estorboso campo que hicieron y el conocimiento de Seis dedos para enfrentarlo era un problema en sus planes. Se tallo el ojo tratando de pensar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, necesitaba un peón nuevo. Alguien fácil de manipular y que conociera a los chicos.

Busco a la persona que manipularía y que estuviera presente en ese momento. Su ojo paso por una serie de imágenes de personas que podrían ser posibles candidatas.

.

.

La castaña se encontraba metiendo dentro de su mochila unos cuantos volantes que había hecho, plumones, cinta de colores, su radio Woki Toki y algunos dulces. Iba ser una jornada larga el buscar un lugar para celebrar el evento de su cumpleaños junto a su hermano, su única opción era el gimnasio de la secundaria. Soos la acompaño para la secundaria, llevándola en carro hacia su destino. Durante el camino observo a la gente pasar por la banqueta, niños jugando, a los comensales platicar entre ellos y ojos sobre una vitrina; esto último se tallo los ojos para ver nuevamente que no había nada y solo era producto de su imaginación.

Llegando al gimnasio vio a los amigos de Wendy cambiar las letras del anuncio de inscripción de cursos, a lo que me extraño esto. Abriendo las puertas del gimnasio aclare mis sospechas al ver que estaba lleno de adolescentes y entre ellos mi amiga Wendy. La pelirroja se acercó a saludar a la gemela Pines.

\- ¡Hey amigos! que tal, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dijo la pelirroja.

\- Veníamos a pedir permiso para hacer nuestra celebración. Tú ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Uff~ inscripción a la secundaria. – Dije con cierto fastidio. – Odio esto.

\- ¡Ah! Yo estoy a solo un paso de empezar la secundaria. – Dije contenta. – ¿Cómo lo describirías? Como una comedia romántica o una loca aventura.

\- Más bien una fea película de terror, la secundaria es horrible. Las clases son súper duras y difíciles. Tú cuerpo cambia y se vuelve completamente en tu contra, sin olvidar las malditas hormonas. Y sabes lo peor de todo es que todo el mundo te odia. – Mostrando como unas chicas la miraban feo y otras discutían, lanzando gruñidos y miradas de odio mortal. Para después ver a chicos frustrados y molestos con las siguientes materias que llevaran, entre ellos a Robbie golpeando un afiche de publicación de materias.

\- ¿Y porque no cantan sobre seguir sus sueños? - Dije tratando de convencer el punto de vista de Wendy. – La televisión dice que la secundaria es como un musical.

\- Mabel la tele miente, si puedes evitar crecer hazlo. – Dije resignada mientras me cruzaba de brazos sobre mi pecho y lanzaba una mirada nostálgica. – Desearía volver a ser niña.

\- ¡Wendy volver hoy… digo Corduroy! – La llamo el maestro. Escuchando la estruendosa risa de los chicos.

\- Ves de lo que hablo. – Señalo con un pulgar atrás de ella.

Mabel solo veía que los demás se reían de su amiga, haciendo que ella se molestara y trataba de aguantar las burlas de su apellido. Viéndola dirigirse a inscribir a esa escuela donde tendrá que lidiar con todo tipo de personas.

Soos coloco su mano en el hombro de Mabel para animarla y seguir con el proceso de pedir permiso en el gimnasio, el director le había dicho que estaría cerrado por limpieza para el nuevo inicio del año escolar, pero hizo una excepción para permitirles la fiesta a cambio de que no fuera excesivamente grande ni escandalosa. Por lo que tuvo que tachar algunas cosas fuera de su lista, de lo que contendría su fiesta. Siendo una celebración simple. Desanimada la pequeña salió fuera de la oficina y con su espíritu alegre que tenía esta mañana, había decaído. Caminando por los pasillos de la secundaria, unas chicas que estaban recargadas en los casilleros lanzaron sus miradas directamente a ella viéndola con rareza, como si de un bicho se tratara. Unas se reían con poca disimulación.

\- Oye niñita ¿acaso te perdiste? – Dijo una chica con un mechón azul en su pelo oscuro. – El kínder está del otro lado.

\- No soy una niñita, cumpliré 13 en una semana y seré una adolescente. – Dije molesta con mis mejillas hinchadas.

El grupo de chicas solo se rieron de ella, como si les hubiera contado un buen chiste.

\- Okey… señorita adolescente. – Dijo en tono de burla. – No, nos lances tus toallas y tapones tan pronto. Pero antes de que te vayas…

\- Dinos donde compraste ese ridículo suéter. – Menciono otra chica.

\- Oh la falda. – Dijo la misma de cabello azabache.

\- Tontas. – Dije.

Salí de ese lugar apresurando mi paso, estaba enojada y sentía mis ojos picar de la rabia que sentía. Saliendo de la escuela baje unos cuantos escalones para ver un charco donde se veía mi reflejo. Vi la diadema amarilla, mi rostro y mis frenos. Una imagen genuinamente infantil; tome mi diadema y la arroje con furia al suelo. Tome el radio entre mis manos y llame a mi hermano, esperando que me diera palabras de ánimo.

\- Maestra Mabel llamando a Dippy-Dip-Dop, me escuchas cambio. – Continuo. – Podemos hacer la fiesta en el gimnasio pero debemos hablar de la secundaria, empiezo a creer que no es el fabuloso futuro que esperábamos, cambio.

Una distorsión se escuchaba en el radio. – No tengo… una buena señal Mabel… h-hablaremos, después…. Cuando vuelva. – Respondió su hermano antes de cortar.

\- ¡Dipper! ¡Responde, responde, responde!... – Golpe el radio pero de todos modos no me escuchaba.

Me levante y con las mangas de mi suéter me limpie el borde de lágrimas que amenazaban por correr en mi rostro. Regrese con Soos quien me esperaba en el auto.

\- Oye yo sé que te hará sentir mejor. – Viendo a la castaña desanimada. – Quieres entregar tus invitaciones a tus amigos.

\- Sí. – Respondió un poco más animada, ya que por poco olvidaba a mis amigos. – Vamos.

Subiendo al auto vi el anuncio de la secundaria donde antes estaban los amigos de Wendy jugando con las letras, leí que decía la frase "No hay escape".

.

.

Habíamos recorrido el pueblo a dejar los volantes en los buzones de las casa de mis amigos y otras personas, incluido en la de Pacifica. Ya que por una extraña razón ella se había hecho más amiga de Dipper durante su fiesta, que habían ofrecido en su mansión. También porque la consideraba mi amiga, aunque ella no me viera como una, pero de algo se debe empezar dando una segunda oportunidad; a pesar de su actitud de presumida, quería llegar a conocerla. Pase por la casa de Nate, Lee, Thompson, Tambry y al final a la de Robbie, quien había llegado de la secundaria, se veía más calmado en su actitud, pero note que en su brazo traía un vendaje. Lo salude y le entregue el volante.

\- Hola Robbie, ten. – Extendiéndole el papel. – Mi hermano y yo daremos una fiesta para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños número 13 y nuestro último día de verano, estás invitado no puedes rehusarte y lleva a Tambry. – Dije con una sonrisa.

El chico me miro un poco desconcertado al principio, sujeto el volante con su mano y vio la invitación. Soltó un largo suspiro y después me dio una sonrisa. – Oh gracias Mabel, lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Robbie ¿Te lastimaste?

\- No lo sé, no recuerdo bien, mm… parece que regresaba con mis amigos, ya sabes hacer cosas de chicos. Pero… - Unas imágenes le invadían en su mente, pequeños fragmentos de estar con Mabel sobre un acantilado; tornándose unos recuerdos borrosos y no tan claros. - ¡Ahg! – Se llevó una mano a su ojo sintiendo una punzación en su glóbulo ocular, una línea roja corría por los bordes del lagrimal. – Pero ¿Qué… demonios me pasa? – Cerrando su ojo derecho por el dolor y la sensación de ardor. Tocándose el líquido entre sus dedos noto que era sangre. – Perdón Mabel… debo atenderme. Parece que me cayó una basura.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Viéndolo preocupada.

\- Sí, sí solo iré a revisarme. – Abriendo un poco su ojo, la chica pudo divisar por unos segundos un extraño color en su iris, un color ámbar-Dorado brillante. – Bueno nos vemos.

Entro a su casa cubriéndose el ojo después de despedirse de su amiga. Mabel estaba confundida un momento, pero escucho que Soos la llamaba sacándola de su trance. La castaña pensaba que solo seguía siendo parte de su imaginación y el miedo que jugaba con su mente.

Aquella tarde de verano era diferente, viendo el cielo azul con nubosidades que tapaban de momentos del sol. Incluido el clima se había tornado más fresco de lo normal. Regrese con Soos para que me llevara a la siguiente casa.

.

.

Me baje del auto de Soos cuando llegue a casa de Grenda, le dije que yo regresaría a casa una vez que terminara de hablar con ella y de paso visitaría a Candy, ya que no se encontraba lejos la suya. Aparte porque Soos me había acompañado toda la mañana ayudándome a repartir los volantes, por lo que se merecía un buen descanso. Llegando a casa de Grenda toque su puerta y me encontré que estaba Candy con ella, y las salude dándonos un abrazo fuerte como siempre solíamos darnos, me sentía ya un poco más tranquila, necesitaba ese abrazo.

\- Mabel que bueno que llegas justo a tiempo, estábamos por empezar nuestra charla de chicos. – Dijo Grenda.

\- Hola chicas, si creen que eso es interesante… ¡Boom! les tengo una gran noticia. – Saque de mi mochila los volantes y se los mostré para después entregárselos. – Están cordialmente invitadas a celebrar el cumpleaños 13 mío y de Dipper.

\- Vaya tú cumpleaños es el último día del verano. – Dijo triste Grenda. – No voy a estar aquí.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Marius me invito a conocer Austria, no sé qué de su castillo pero es esta semana. Es tan inseguro. – Menciono.

\- No estarás en el pueblo para celebrar mi cumpleaños. – Dije. – Que hay de ti Candy. Tú si estarás en la fiesta.

\- Lo siento Mabel, mis padres me mandan a un campamento de música cada final del verano, durante todos los años. No hay escapatoria de ese campamento.

\- Ninguna va estar para mi fiesta de cumpleaños y no van a desearme bueno viaje al final del verano. – Baje mi mirada llena de tristeza, deseaba llorar en ese momento.

-Lo siento Mabel – Dijo Candy abrazando a su amiga.

\- El verano paso tan rápido. – Dijo Grenda.

Me separe de mis amigas después del abrazo y trate de evitar llorar enfrente de ella, para excusarme de volver a casa.

\- Creo que necesito apoyo emocional. – Mencione a duras penas arrastrando las palabras. – Nos vemos.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a casa mientras intentaba comunicarme con mi hermano, después de varios intentos solo seguía escuchando la misma interferencia estática de la radio. Lance un suspiro y llegue al sendero que conducía a la cabaña, estaba tan decaída que sentí la brisa golpear por mi rostro. Luego recordé que no traía mi diadema que mantenía mi fleco en su lugar, coloque mi mano para mantenerlo en su lugar y vi entre las hebras de mi cabello a una figura luminosa flotante, similar a la forma de un triángulo. Mi cuerpo se tensó y empezó a temblar cuando lo vi frente a mí, otra brisa fuerte golpeo mi melena cubriendo mi visión y vi que ya no se encontraba ahí. Di unos cuantos pasos y pise un objeto de plástico, viendo bajo mis pies note que se trataba de mi diadema amarilla, la cual había tirado en la secundaria.

\- Pero…

Volteé a los lados para ver quien la había traído, pero no había nadie a mí alrededor ni una persona o turista. La recogí y le quite el polvo que traía encima. Acomode mi cabello y me la coloque nuevamente. Escuche una risa que conducía cerca de mí, me acerque al borde donde iniciaba una sección del bosque y me adentre. Escuchando el insistente cacareo y risa de aquella voz, fui siguiéndola hasta llegar a un espacio del bosque un poco amplio, pero sin nadie alrededor. Después escuche la voz nuevamente cerca de mí, sin llegar a verlo.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí.

\- Te estabas ocultando.

\- Sí.

\- Pensé que te habías ido.

\- _Pensé que te habías ido. –_ Le arremedo a la castaña. – Tu solo te limitas a correr.

\- Pues entonces me voy. – Me dispuse a caminar de regreso, pero note que el ambiente a mi alrededor se tornó frio y monocromático. - ¿Pero qué…?

\- Ya tan pronto te vas niña. – Movió su brazo para impedirle su paso. – Oye pero si aún no tienes 90 años. – Dije en tono burlón.

\- Deja de molestarme a mí y mi hermano. – Encarando al ser triangular que sostenía su bastón.

\- Que grosera eres y yo que solo venía a charlar contigo.

\- Pues yo no quiero.

\- Vamos somos amigos. – Chasque los dedos haciendo levitarla. – Relájate pequeña, puedes contarle todo a Bill.

\- Eso no lo hare. – Me rehusé. – Eres un mentiroso. Jamás te contare nada de mí.

Bill poso su mano donde debería estar su barbilla fingiendo interés, mientras leía su mente. – Que mal que no les dejaran celebrar bien su cumpleaños y que tus amigas te hayan abandonado.

\- No lo hicieron, deja de leer mi mente monstruo isósceles. – Dije molesta mientras ponía mis manos para cubrir mi frente, como si así pudiera evitar que siguiera.

\- Si lo hicieron. – Menciono. – Ellas no querían ir, una verdadera amistad no te dejaría sola. Y menos en un día especial para los humanos.

\- Ellas tienen un compromiso que no pueden romper. – Dije. – Yo las entiendo.

\- No, no las entiendes. Estas molesta porque la robusta ira a ver un chico rico y guapo, y la otra porque ira a un campamento de música pensando que es un fastidio, cuando sabes que no lo es y se divertirá en grande. – Viendo como la gemela Pines agachaba la mirada. – Oh dime que estoy mintiendo si mis palabras no son ciertas.

\- No, es cierto… tienes razón. – Escuchando mi voz que denotaba tristeza.

\- Entonces ellas no son unas buenas amigas. – Denotando en mi voz un tono convenenciero a la chica. – No son tus amigas.

\- No… te equivocas, si lo son.

\- De acuerdo, tú dices que sí lo son. – Chasqueando nuevamente los dedos para dejar de hacerla levitar.

\- ¡Auch! Eso dolió. – Sobándome mi trasero.

\- Vamos deja de quejarte. – Dijo Bill, flotando a su alrededor. – Yo podría cumplirte tus deseos, a cambio de un pequeño favor. – Mostrando su mano cubierta de fuego. – No quieres que Pino y tú tengan la mejor fiesta de sus vidas. Yo podría cumplírselos, un trato y listo.

\- ¡No! Déjame en paz. – Corrí lejos de él.

Bill no tardó en hacer tronar sus dedos y hacer crear una ilusión óptica ante la chica, haciendo que se perdiera un poco más del camino a casa. Formando un laberinto.

\- Vamos a divertirnos un rato.

La gemela corría por el camino del sendero, pasando entre los árboles, pinos, abetos, hongos y rocas. Pero por más que quería recuperar el camino por donde iba, encontraba el mismo lugar por donde había pasado. Sintió un golpecito en su hombro con un bastón y se topó con Bill quien reía divertido.

\- Tocada, la traes. – Dijo en tono juguetón. – Ahora intenta atraparme.

\- No quiero. – Alejándome de él. Estar cerca de él hacía que mi cuerpo temblara, como si la temperatura descendiera y se tornara frío. – Déjame.

\- Vamos juega conmigo. – Haciendo girar su bastón. – Un rato.

\- ¡No!

\- Tienes razón no es divertido si no hay un premio de por medio. – Haciendo girar mi bastón nuevamente para pensar un poco. - Ya se, si intentas atraparme y me tocas te liberare el camino. Y podrás escapar a casa. Pero si yo te atrapo y te toco, volverás a este laberinto a pudrirte.

Mabel se apresuró a tocarlo pero el ente triangular la esquivo, haciendo que ella cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Bill se acercó y le hizo con el dedo índice moviéndolo en forma de una negativa y un sonido de molestia.

\- Tsk, tsk, tsk… muy mal niña. Eso es hacer trampa, y eso que no comenzamos el juego. – Dándole un golpecito con el bastón en su cabeza. - Comenzaremos a la cuenta de tres.

\- Has tu tonta cuenta. – Haciendo un leve puchero con mis mejillas, pasando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

\- No tiene sentido, si no veo actitud de iniciativa en ti mocosa. – Colocándose las manos a sus bordes. – Puedes quedarte a pudrir en este bosque. Por mí no hay problema, soy eterno. Así que me dejaras contar para empezar nuestro juego.

\- Bien da inicio. – Dije resignándome y levantándome del suelo. – Estoy lista.

\- Mucho mejor. – Dijo. – Tres… dos… uno.

En cuanto Bill termino de mencionar el último número se movió tan rápido, que termine estrellándome contra el árbol. Me sobe la nariz del dolor, escuche su estruendosa risa entre el bosque. Mire con furia a todas las direcciones.

\- Ya verás cuando te encuentre. - Corrí por el bosque teniendo cuidado con cada hueco y piedra que me encontraba, vi que Bill seguía moviéndose con agilidad entre los arbustos y árboles. - ¿Qué eres un conejo o un mapache?

\- Ninguno de esos roedores, torpe humana. Vamos muévete bolsa de carne.

\- Bolsa de carne… ¡ahora veras, triangulo torpe!

Aumente la velocidad en mis pasos dando grandes zancadas en mis pies, tomando más impulso salte a su cuerpo mediano, sujetándolo.

\- ¡Tocado, la traes! – Vi como se abría una sección colorida dejando ver el camino. – Sí.

Lo empuje contra el suelo y corrí hacia el camino lleno de colores que se posaba frente a mí, mi boleto a la libertad estaba cerca. Pero en ese momento apareció enfrente de mi rostro y me toco la frente golpeándome con sus dedos.

\- ¡Tocada, la traes! – Huyendo de la chica.

\- Maldito. – Dije corriendo tras él. – ¡Vuelve aquí!

\- No.

Lo busque con la mirada y lo vi distraído viendo hacia una dirección, lo empuje bruscamente con las dos manos para ver que se abría nuevamente.

\- Sí. – Estaba por correr pero vi que me iba tocar nuevamente, a lo que me moví a un lado. – Ja, no caeré nuevamente.

\- Eso crees.

Intento con su mano tocarme; pero yo me movía de un lado a otro, dando vueltas y riéndome por ver como movía su mano pequeña y lanzaba gruñidos.

\- No, no lo harás. – Pero tropecé con una raíz y caí sentada. Sentí como unos dedos me daban otro golpe en mi frente.

\- Tocada. – Dijo con orgullo. – La traes tonta humana.

\- ¡Ah no! – Me levante valiéndome del dolor y corrí tras él.

\- Pensé que eras más rápida. – Dijo Bill. – Pero tus tontas barras de carne gelatinosas solo botan a cada paso que daba. – Burlándose de ella.

\- No estoy gorda estúpido Bill. – Dije con un rubor de vergüenza. – Torpe nacho.

\- Entonces muévete más rápido niña tonta.

\- Ya veraz. – Dije corriendo con furia hacia el demonio. – Te daré un golpe.

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Entre atrapa, correr, perseguir, atrapar y nuevamente correr. Empezamos a utilizar las zonas del bosque para bloquear y usar de escondite, evitando ser tocados. Cuando otra vez fui tocada, perseguí a Bill, sin importar lo cansada que estaba de mis piernas. Se sentía bien el calor en mis pies y el sudor correr por mi frente, una carga de adrenalina llegaba a mi cuerpo y mi sonrisa se expandía. Hacía rato que no me divertía en estas últimas semanas. Salte nuevamente y antes de que pudiera esquivarme, estire mi brazo y lo tome de una pata, llevándolo conmigo al suelo.

\- ¡La traes, la traes! – Dije gritando emocionada mientras reía. – Ahora es tu turno. – Me levante y corrí a dirección de los senderos, ocultándome en un arbusto. – _Aquí no me encontrara. –_ Reí suavemente.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Apareció flotando encima de mí.

Levante el rostro y lo vi frente a mi sonriendo con su curveado ojo para después tocar mi frente.

\- Sabes esto se está tornando aburrido.

\- "Pip" – Tocándolo nuevamente en su moño. – La traes nuevamente. – Iba empezarme a moverme hasta que vi que Bill no se movía de su lugar. - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte sin quitar mi sonrisa, aun sentía el frío calar en piel pero no me molestaba mucho.

\- Me aburrí.

\- Oh ya te cansaste de perder. – Dije riendo mientras colocaba mis manos en mi cadera. – Que mal perdedor.

\- Eso crees pequeña mortal. – Dijo con un tono oscuro.

Mabel vio que debajo de sus pies había cosas tiradas de su mochila, reviso su bolso y vio los volantes, la radio y sus dulces. Los tomo entre sus manos mientras miraba extrañada por traer estas cosas. Examinando bien los artículos.

\- ¿Porque traía esto? – Tomando la radio entre sus manos, con temor encendió el botón escuchando solo estática. - ¿Qué estaba… haciendo?

\- ¿Qué pasa Estrella? – Menciono Bill acercándose de forma amenazante a la castaña. – Ya no quieres jugar más a las atrapadas.

\- ¿atrapadas? – Volteé a ver el camino colorido que se había abierto. – Yo… debía salir de aquí.

\- Pero si estamos jugando. – Tronando un dedo hizo que una de las sombras resurgiera del suelo y le diera un latigazo sobre su mejilla, realizándole un corte.

\- ¡Aah! – Se llevó una mano a su mejilla lesionada tocando la herida, sintiendo arder las gotas de sangre viajaron a sus dedos. – Pero… que.

\- Ven conmigo vamos a seguir jugando. – Dijo el demonio. Otro chasquido hizo que la misma sobra latigueara cerca de ella, pero sin tocarla.

\- ¡No!… basta. - Dije con miedo, retrocediendo.

\- Hace rato nos divertíamos bien.

\- No… yo iba a salir.

\- Corremos y nos perseguimos, tus lindas piernas moviéndose por el bosque, luciendo esa ridícula y adorable falda, que se levantaba con el roce del viento. Revelándome esa piel lisa. Eres tan tentadora. – Chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y la misma sombra golpeo sus piernas propinándole varios cortes. – Seguirás siendo todavía adorable, si te quito tus piernas.

\- ¡NO! – Grito Mabel. – Y justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser más espeluznante y raro.

\- Quieres una ventaja.

\- ¡Solo déjame! – Dije antes de salir corriendo a dirección a la cabaña.

De repente aparecieron unas manos oscuras levantándose del suelo, que la sujetaron de sus piernas y sus brazos, impidiendo todo movimiento o que continuara huyendo. Escudriñando la cabeza por los lados, busco una forma de zafarse de su agarre. Escucho un gruñido provenir atrás de ella vio de lado al demonio de un color carmín y su ojo oscuro.

\- Ya tan pronto a casa.

\- ¡No déjame, suéltame! – Moviéndome de forma inquietante. - ¡TIO STAN!

\- Solo necesito que te quedes quieta y alejada de tu familia por unos 15 minutos y te libero chico. – Siendo severa su voz. – Suena un buen trato.

\- Bill suéltame le diré al tío Ford y a Dipper. – Dije enojada, sin saber bien en la situación que me encontraba.

\- Amenazas y más amenazas. – Tomo su rostro entre su pulgar e índice y aplasto sus cachetes con fuerza. – De donde te sale tanta mierda de palabras inútiles. – Soltó su rostro, dejando magulladuras en los lados. – Tú misma me habías dicho que no confiabas en Seis dedos, y tu hermano te dejaba de lado.

\- No es cierto.

\- Como sabes que no te traicionara tu hermano. – Mostrando la radio que hacia levitar. – Tienes tanta fe que eres tan ciega y esa fuerza de voluntad, que crees que es inquebrantable.

\- Déjame en paz. – Cerró los ojos para no verlo. – Dipper estará ahí, confió en él.

\- Eso crees.

Una de las sombras se envolvió en el cuello de la chica Pines, apretando lentamente alrededor de su piel apretando su cuello y cortando todo paso de la circulación y parte de su respiración. Sintiendo sus pulmones aplastar.

\- Entonces ¿puedes seguir con eso?, seguir pensando que tu hermano estará ahí para ayudarte. En todo momento como tú dices.

Mabel sentía que le faltaba la respiración, sus pulmones ardían sobre su pecho y la irrigación de la sangre en su rostro la tenía acumulada. Sus ojos entrecerrados miraban al triangulo flotante que seguía burlándose de ella. Extendió la misma mano que estaba sujeta para detenerlo, pero el mismo movimiento le limitaba. Con una débil voz cortada hablo. – No… por… f-f-fa-vor. – Mis lágrimas picaban sobre mis ojos y mi vista se nublaba, volviéndose borrosa y con destellos de puntos blancos.

\- De acuerdo. – Chasqueo los dedos y soltó su cuello, escuchándola toser violentamente y escupir saliva; tratando de tomar el aire respirando de forma forzada. Su cuello mostraba las marcas de las manos, siendo tatuajes rojizos sobre su piel clara. – Que linda marca.

Mabel quería responder pero su garganta dolía y su cuello se encontraba tenso de dolor en los músculos por la anterior presión, por lo que decidió guardar la calma y mantenerse en silencio.

\- Que no dirás nada.

La castaña bajo la mirada para evitar la suya, estaba molesta quería apartarse de él y regresar a la cabaña. Su mirada avellana regaba de miedo y tristeza, estando vulnerable. Escucho como la radio de su Woki Toki sonaba aun con la estática, pero al oír la voz de Dipper llamándola. No pudo evitar soltar un alarido de dolor y una voz carrasposa salir de sus labios.

\- Di..pper, Dip-per… ¡D-D-Dipp…er! – Trate de hablar aun con las cuerdas bucales lastimadas.

\- Mabel… me escuchas… Mabel. – Hablo distorsionada la voz en radio llegándose a cortar la señal.

\- _Dipper… -_ Sintió sus lágrimas calientes correr por sus mejillas, soltando sollozos mientras hablaba aun con la voz ronca. – N-No… me abandones… - Vio a Bill con una mirada de odio y rabia, moviendo sus brazos. Teniendo ganas de agarrarlo a golpes. – T-Te… ¡ODIO!... te… o-odio. – Mabel pudo oír como la voz de Bill se tornaba brusca ante lo que le dijo, pero luego lo vio volverse amarillo y lanzar una sonrisa curva en su ojo, soltando un pequeño zumbido.

\- Yo no soy tu objetivo para que desquites tu enojo. – Canturreó; Cuando los ojos de Mabel se abrieron más y sintió que su piel se erizaba al sentir varias manos cubrir su cuerpo hasta llenarla de una masa oscura aplastante.

\- ¿Qué… intentas hacer? – Pregunto Mabel con un ligero temblor en su voz, no le gustaba lo que veía. Viéndolo quieto frente a ella y con su ojo ensanchado.

El ojo de Bill escudriñando la zona de su cuerpo cuidadosamente, observo como los brazos terminaban de envolverla sin dejar descubierta una parte su piel, incluido su rostro. Levantando una mano extendida detuvo la masa que la había cubierto. - ¡Pum! – Dijo, antes de cerrar su mano y forma un puño.

Un grito desgarrador soltó la castaña siendo aplastada por aquella masa, rompiendo sus huesos; escuchándolos crujir, quebrarse de uno en uno y moliéndolos dentro de su confinamiento. Una salpicadura broto de uno de los huecos libres hasta la figura triangular, paso un dedo para recoger el líquido carmesí y pasarla entre sus dedos.

\- Ah… como amo crea mi propia doncella de hierro. – Dijo contrayendo la masa haciéndola chica y grande, estirando y haciéndola girar. Dentro se escuchaba el líquido golpear las paredes. – Estrella te estas divirtiendo ahí adentro. - Espero un momento para escucharla, pero solo escuchaba algunos trozos moverse y el líquido golpear las paredes. – Claro que es divertido. – Dijo divertido después de formar una esfera donde la corto a la mitad y salió un charco de sangre sobre la tierra; junto con la carne molida y lo huesos medio pulverizados. – Pero mírate cómo has quedado, eres un asco. - Con un dedo la pasó sobre la sangre y empezó a dibujar en alguna parte del suelo. Como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, tarareando una melodía. – Esto servirá perfectamente.

La ropa que portaba estaba impregnada de su sangre, portando un olor agradable para el demonio. Aunque para un ser humano común y corriente, este olor podría ser penetrante, fuerte, similar al olor metálico. Bill miro curioso sus restos donde antes estaba el cuerpo intacto, pero ahora todo lo que veía era una masa de carne y un charco de sangre. El demonio no estaba contento por perder la diversión tan pronto, soltando un bufido levanto su mano para después volver chasquear los dedos. Volvió a reconstruir el cuerpo sin rastro de daño o de haberla tocado.

Mabel gritaba con fuerzas hasta que el demonio le dio un par de golpecitos en los cachetes para traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Silencio estúpida mocosa. – Obteniendo la atención y la mirada perdida de la castaña al no saber lo que sucedía. – Cierra la boca y deja de gritar.

\- Las manos… aquella manos me apretaron… todo mi cuerpo se rompía. Todo me dolía, ¡TODO! – Dije con una voz alterada. – Yo moría. Porque sigo viva, yo morí.

\- Descuida lo hago con todo los humanos, pero te diré que ¡tú eres especialmente divertida! – Él proclamo muy alegremente en ese tono, Mabel está empezando a tenerle coraje y odio de tan solo escuchar esa maldita voz grave y distorsionada. Si tuviera los brazos sueltos lo habría agarrado a golpes. – Gracias por cooperar en este experimento, pude probar que mi propia doncella de hierro le hace falta mejorar.

\- Eres un maldito demente. ¿A qué estás jugando? Solo déjame.

\- Sabes que puedo cambiar de víctima. – Dijo gustoso. – A quien prefieres sacrificar para salvarte, el viejo senil Stan, el odioso de Fordsi o que tal el agradable Pino. – Con su mano tomo su rostro acercándose a centímetros de ella. – Vamos solo elige a uno, el tiempo corre.

\- ¡Yo jamás sacrificaría a mi familia! – Escupí.

\- Entonces admites que te agrada mi compañía. Eso es bueno, ya empezaba a preocuparme. – Dijo Bill. – Por eso me agradas. – Un chasquido con los dedos la libero tirándola al suelo, dejándola adolorida de sus miembros. – Eres mi humana favorita.

\- Basta. – Dije con miedo en mi voz.

\- Te tengo una propuesta, ven conmigo y planeemos una venganza contra Stanford. – Dije. – Sabes que lo que digo es verdad, tú lo odias igual que yo.

\- Yo no lo odio.

\- Entonces porque no te invito a su misión como lo hizo con tu hermano, porque no te ha contado sus secretos como lo hizo con él. Sabes bien que él ha preferido la compañía de tu gemelo, en vez de la tuya. – Extendió su mano hacia ella. – Ven conmigo corderito, yo te invito a formar parte de mis planes. Tienes un gran potencial.

\- ¡NO! – Golpe su mano aparatándola. – Tú eres malo, tú me engañaste eres un ser cruel y despreciable. Estás loco.

\- Querida siempre he estado loco. – Dijo con orgullo, tallándose los nudillos contra él y admirándose los dedos como si se hubiera hecho una pedicura.

Mabel miro con temor viendo que él se reía como un loco desquiciado, con un poco de fuerza se levantó y corrió pasando a un lado de él. Aprovechando para salir de ese laberinto, siguió corriendo sin llegar a voltear atrás. En cambio Bill miraba a la pequeña salir de su dominio y escapar de él, pero eso que importaba había cometido su tiempo. Al tronar sus dedos hizo que el tiempo siguiera avanzando su curso. De repente salió un guardián del tiempo apuntando a Bill con un arma.

\- ¡Bill Cipher! – Lo llamo Blendin. – Quedas arrestado por infringir varias reglas del tiempo.

\- Llegas tardes como siempre calvito.

\- No soy calvo, tengo pelo por fin. – Dijo el guardia. – Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, él bebe tiempo juzgara por tus crímenes. Te has pasado de la raya Cipher, detuviste el tiempo en más de una ocasión, burlaste a la parca 2 veces seguidas, ocasionaste un paradoja que no debía existir y trajiste una persona que ya no debería estar en este siglo ni mucho menos en esta dimensión.

\- Vaya y todo lo hice en dos semanas. – Sonando impresionado. – Pero sabes ¿cuál es el problema? – Sacando una libreta.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto molesto.

\- Que no está en mi lista de planes ser arrestado, pero lo que si esta en mis planes es conseguir un cuerpo y veo que tú tienes mucho tiempo disponible. – Con esto último chasque los dedos y el suelo donde había dibujado con la sangre de la pequeña, una parte de mi rueda se activó, tomando posesión del cuerpo del guardia del tiempo. – Al fin un recipiente, odio hacer esto cuando no se tiene suficiente fuerza y no es por propia voluntad. – Dijo agotado. – Ahora solo necesito esperar el momento indicado.

.

.

Mabel llego a la cabaña cruzando los escalones del porche y antes de entrar completamente sintió un zumbido y detenerse en seco. Por un momento se sintió confundida y siguió su camino para terminar de entrar, azotando la puerta y adentrándose hasta el interior de la choza donde encontró a su tío Stan comer un sándwich.

\- ¡TIO STAN! – Grite lanzándome a abrazarlo como si fuera mi escudo.

\- ¡Woow!… espera Mabel me vas a tumbar. - La sintió temblar en su abrazo. - ¿Qué tienes calabaza?

La castaña iba responder cuando también se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, solo se quedó mirando a su tío Stan con una expresión triste en sus ojos. No recordaba lo que iba decir ni mucho menos lo que había sucedido, solo lo único temía era a lo desconocido.

\- Lo siento… - Aferrándome a la cintura de mi tío. – Lo siento, no… sé

\- Ya tranquila calabaza, ¿Puedes contarme? – Dándole palmaditas de consuelo sobre su espalda. – Que tal si empiezas a decirme si conseguiste el permiso para tu fiesta.

\- Sí lo hice. – Me dolía recordar pero venían las burlas de las chicas de secundaria. – Tío Stan… el verano va terminar y ahora que sé que va ser horrorosa la secundaria. – Solté un suspiro triste. – Ya no tengo prisa con ser adolescente.

\- Oh pequeña. – La abrace dándole consuelo, ver a mi sobrina triste me dolía. No era bueno dando consejos a la gente, pero al menos quería intentarlo y bajar ese estado de ánimo deprimente. – Sabes a nadie le gusta madurar; pero que crezcas no significa que debas madurar, de acuerdo. Vamos mírame voy a cumplir 70 años y aun ceno helados.

\- Pero aun no quiero despedirme de Gravity Falls.

\- ¡Hey! Pase lo que pase después del verano, siempre tendrás a tu hermano en las buenas y en las malas. – Recordé la relación con el mío. – Aunque no todos podemos decir eso.

Mabel lo entendía perfectamente y no era necesario preguntarle a su tío, si se había arreglado la relación de su hermano gemelo y hayan podido hacer las paces.

\- Gracias tío Stan. – Dije recibiendo una caricia en la cabeza que revolvía mi pelo.

Un poco más calmada me dirigí al cuarto para dejar mi mochila y sentarme a mi cama a tomar el álbum de recortes y recuerdos de este verano.

\- Tiene razón, cuando volvamos a Piedmont siempre voy a tener a Dipper. Mi viejo y confiable… - En ese momento escuche nuevamente la estática y escuche la conversación de Dipper con mi tío Ford.

Tome el Woki Toki entre mis manos y escuche atentamente, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible.

\- Oye Dipper este pueblo es un imán para las cosas especiales. Y eso nos incluye a ti y a mí, nos guio hasta aquí con un propósito; quédate aquí conmigo Dipper, conviértete en mi aprendiz. No dejes que nadie te aleje. – Dijo Ford tosiendo.

Cuando lo escuche mi corazón para en seco, espere que mi hermano lo rechazara. Una voz resonaba en mi cabeza con la palabra "traición" resonando en mi mente. Una serie de imágenes golpearon mi mente de Bill y yo en el bosque, contándome sobre mi tío y sus intenciones de alejarme de mi hermano, apartarlo de mi lado. No quería creerlo, no quería…

\- Lo hare, me quedo. – Respondió Dipper.

\- Excelente. – Dijo Ford. – Ahora quien quiere salvar el mundo. Aprendiz…

En cuanto escuche la respuesta de mi hermano, pude comprenderlo todo. Él ya tenía su propio camino y su propio futuro; un futuro en el cual yo no pertenecía ni seguía a su lado. Un futuro sin mí.

Apague la radio no quería escuchar más la conversación, me recosté en mi cama. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado de tanto correr, llorar y tratar de mantenerme positiva. Termine dormida entre mi tristeza. Mi corazón solo hacia doler mi pecho, odiaba esa sensación.

.

.

El demonio triangular que veía todo a través de las imágenes visuales a cada integrante de la familia Pines, vio a la pequeña Mabel tumbada en la cama, después de que esta se enterada de los planes de su tío y su hermano. En ese momento sintió un cambio en la línea de tiempo, una nueva opción había salido donde obtenía la fisura interdimensional bajo su poder. era el momento y la ocasión perfecta, y esa abertura se lo había dado su humana preferida.

\- Quien lo diría. – Dijo contento. – Me has dado mi boleto a la victoria Pines. – Volteo a ver la imagen de Dipper y Ford caminando felices mientras regresaban a casa. – Gracias Seis dedos, sin ti jamás hubiera terminado de romper a Estrella fugaz. Nos veremos otra vez viejo amigo.

Sin más tiempo que perder puso en marcha su plan.

.

.

El chico subió corriendo al desván para abrir la puerta de la habitación, donde compartía con su hermana gemela. Se acercó tirando su mochila junto a la suya para contarle todo.

\- ¡Mabel! He tenido el mejor día de mi vida, los ovnis existen y ahí uno debajo del pueblo; también salve la vida del tío Ford y… Mabel me estas escuchando, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede…? – Se volteó mostrándome su rostro que reflejaba una gran tristeza en sus ojos avellana, no tenían el mismo brillo que portaban esta mañana. – ¿Estas bien? – Pregunte.

\- Dime que no es cierto…

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Solo por favor dímelo! Dime que es un chiste. – Mostrando la radio en mis manos. – El aprendiz de Ford, es enserio.

\- Oye estuve pensando y… es una enorme oportunidad para mí. - Mi hermana se cubrió los oídos para no escucharme, pero sé que me oía bien. – Solo escúchame.

\- No, es una horrible oportunidad para mí. – Derramando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir desde hace rato. – Tuve el peor día de mi vida. Cuando cumplamos 13 el verano va terminar y yo dejare todo atrás, mis amigos, la gente que conocí, mis tíos… todo. Eras la única persona con la que contaba y ahora vas a dejarme.

\- ¡Oye lo estuve pensando! – Dije tratando de convencerla. – Mabel escucha no me ire para siempre, de acuerdo, voy a visitarte seguido y chatearemos por internet, funcionara solo… confía en mí. – Colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- ¡No quiero que funcione! – Apartando su mano. – Quisiera que el verano durara para siempre.

\- Pero no es así Mabel, las cosas no se congelaran como están. Es parte de crecer y madura. Las cosas cambian, el verano tiene que terminar.

\- ¡No! Yo… te odio.

\- ¿Mabel?

\- Como puedes decir eso. – Dije furiosa. – Si tan solo… si tan solo no hubiera pasado esto, no hubiéramos buscado el autor. Si tan solo hubiera apretado el botón.

Empuje a mi hermano y tome mi bolso sin llegar escuchar los llamados insistentes de Dipper, abandone la habitación y baje las escaleras del desván. Choque con mi tío Ford pero recupere la compostura y seguí alejándome, quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar y estar apartada. Salí de la cabaña sin importar lo que sucediera me adentre al bosque.

 _ **No me importaba encontrarme con un zombi.**_

" _ **Puedo enfrentarlo"**_

 _ **No me importaba encontrarme con los gnomos.**_

" _ **Puedo enfrentarlo"**_

 _ **No me importaba encontrarme con los pequeños monstruos del mini golf.**_

" _ **Puedo enfrentarlo"**_

 _ **No me importaba encontrarme con los malditos unicornios.**_

" _ **Puedo enfrentarlo"**_

 _ **No me importaba encontrarme con Gideon Gleeful.**_

" _ **Puedo enfrentarlo"**_

 _ **No me importaba encontrarme con Bill Cipher.**_

" _ **Puedo… podré enfrentarlo, acaso podría ganarle yo sola"**_

En mi distracción pise mal una parte del terreno y termine torciéndome el tobillo, terminando de caer en el suelo. Me raspe la barbilla, mis rodillas y las palmas de mis manos. Solté un quejido cuando me siente en la misma tierra y golpee con rabia ante lo que había ocurrido. Me odiaba por ser una tonta, una débil y una estúpida en confiar que mi hermano seguiría a mi lado. Me talle el rostro para limpiar mis lágrimas pero solo conseguí ensuciarme. Rendida me quede ahí apoyada sobre el tronco de un pino, dentro del bosque en ese espacio.

\- Solo un enorme chocolate me lograría animarme. – Trate de animarme, pero en cuanto metí la mano dentro de la bolsa saque cosas como libretas, lápices mordidos y plumas, calculadora y una linterna. Empuje la bolsa viendo que no era mía. – Me equivoque de mochila. – Levante la cabeza para ver como el sol se iba ocultando entre los árboles. – No es justo, desearía que el verano durara para siempre.

Tome el cuello de mi suéter especial y metí mi cabeza dentro. Para refugiarme en suéterlandia, mi propio espacio de escape.

\- _Eso si es posible. –_ La castaña escucho una voz baja llamarla.

 _-_ Lo siento, suétervilla no acepta llamadas entrantes ahora. – Mencione para que esa persona se fuera.

 _-_ Pero… Mabel soy yo. Puedo ayudarte. – Dijo el sujeto colocándose frente a ella. Mabel reviso fuera de su suéter viendo al chico frente a ella.

 _-_ ¿el viajero del tiempo? – Dije. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 _-_ Dijiste que no querías que el verano terminara. ¿Te escuche bien? – Hablando de un tono vertiginoso.

 _-_ Sí, ¿Por qué… lo preguntas? – Sintiéndome incomoda por su presencia. Mi cuerpo por una extraña razón temblaba.

 _-_ Oye una vez me ayudaste. Y aunque esta contra las reglas, quiero regresarte el favor. Así que pensé ayudarte ahora. – Vi como esa niña me miraba con duda en sus ojos y esa expresión de desconfianza, no es de extrañar que recuerde algunas sensaciones de mi presencia. Tenía que tener cuidado si quería ganarme su confianza, por lo que trate de convencerla, proponiéndole algo que no se resistiría en su situación actual. – Se llama burbuja del tiempo y evita que el tiempo avance. El verano en Gravity Falls puede durar el tiempo que tú desees.

 _-_ Enserio. – Dije limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que habían manchado mis mejillas. – Pero… ¿Cómo funciona? – Pregunte dudosa en mi voz.

 _-_ Necesito que consigas un aparato que es de tú tío. Descuida es algo pequeño que no notara que desapareció. – Mostrando un holograma de la fisura interdimensional.

 _-_ Tal vez Dipper tenga algo así en su bolso. – Revise la mochila para sacar el artefacto lleno de grietas, para después mostrárselo. – ¿Es esto?

 _-_ Sí, sí es eso. – Dije emocionado en mi voz. – Solo tienes que entregármelo y yo hare mi parte. Al menos que quieras irte de Gravity Falls y dejar que termine el verano.

 _-_ Solo un poco más de verano. – Dije decidida entregárselo. Quería estar un poco más de tiempo con su hermano y con su tío Stan, seguir con sus amigos y seguir divirtiéndose. – Solo un poco más.

Vi como Blendin la sostenía para luego arrojarla al suelo quebrándola y pisándola, liberando esa extraña mancha de colores oscuros que se movía. Escuche como se reía descontroladamente y fue haciéndose más estruendosa, se quitó los googles que portaba mostrando una mirada color ámbar brillante y una pupila afilada como los de un felino. Los recuerdos que tenía reprimidos de la posesión de Dipper y otra donde Robbie tenía esa mirada y esa misma apariencia, llegaban a mi mente dándome una bofetada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – Dije con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. - ¿Desde cuándo? – Me repetía cuando recordé la caída, las lesiones que me causo, las heridas que curo, los avisos que me dio de mi tío y la revelación de unos secretos. Sin olvidar la tortura de la tarde, el juego y mi muerte. Aunque no era la primera. - ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO LO HICISTE?! – Grite.

Bill se me acercaba y yo retrocedía con cada paso que daba, levanto una mano amenazando con tronar los dedos.

\- No, no, no, no… espera. – Dije temiendo de lo que me haría. No quería experimentar otra tortura.

Chasqueando los dedos la puso a dormir en un sueño profundo a la castaña, terminando de caer en el suelo inconsciente. El demonio salió del cuerpo que había posesionado y exclamo triunfal su victoria al ver que su plan había tenido éxito.

\- ¡AL FIN, AL FIN! – Grito eufórico. – El portal entre los dos mundos se ha abierto. El evento que se profetizo hace millones de años, por fin se cumplirá. El día a llegado al fin el mundo es completamente mío. – Me eleve en el cielo para hacer abrir el portal.

El cuerpo del demonio de sueño cambio a una forma física, sin tener que llegar al uso del escape mental. Con su nuevo poder tomo a la chica Pines y la elevo junto a él para después encerrarla en una burbuja fucsia con su símbolo de zodiaco, llena de cadenas.

\- ¡QUE COMIENCE EL RAROMAGEDÓN! – Grito Bill, avisando a todo habitante del pueblo su presencia.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Hola ¿Qué les parece el nuevo?

Hubo cambios en la clasificación del fic, solo cambie la temática a Romance/Horror/Angustia. Mi amiga mina chan dijo que estaba fuerte los capítulo por lo que me dice que pronto cambie a "M". Ya que iniciamos octubre mes del terror y mi mes XD hell yeah!

El siguiente capítulo tal vez les guste 7u7 le añadiré un poco de azúcar y unas gotitas de limón.

 **Sección de Preguntas, respuestas a comentarios y agradecimientos.**

 **LiiArz:** Excelente pregunta… ni yo misma lo sé, pero va estar genial descubrir el desenlace de esta historia, aun no lo tengo disponible el final, pero ando decidiendo que hacer. Gracias por comentar :D

 **Elbani:** Gracias por comentar, que bueno que te intereso este fic. Ya empiezas a odiar a Bill por las cosas que le hace a la pobre Mabel, y eso que no llego a lo fuerte. Me contendré de hacer spoilers :v

 **Guest/Xion-chan14:** Gracias por comentar mi historia y leerla.

Y otra vez gracias a los de Wattpad por seguir esta historia, saben que siempre les regreso los comentarios a su tiempo. Y por darle voto a esta historia, aunque sea sádica XD


	6. Chapter 6: El termino de un sueño

¡Aquí, aquí estoy! Reportándome con la actualización de esta historia. Espero que no se vaya de largo como "Emociones Confusas". Bueno volviendo al tema con esta historia disfruten este capítulo de "Identidades Ocultas". Traigo este capítulo lleno de… azúcar, limón y una gotitas de cloro. (Ya verán porque XD).

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines/Pino, Wendy Corduroy/Hielo, Stanford Pines/Seis dedos.

Clasificación: T (En el siguiente capítulo cambiara "M")

 **N:** Puede por como avance la historia cambie de clasificación en un repentino momento. No digo que cambie inmediatamente, recuerden que yo avisare en su momento.

 **N2: ¡Tengo una advertencia!** UwU

Hay un leve pero leve tocadita de mano sudada en nuestros personajes, pero es tan leve que ni la notaran. Seguimos con esta locura de Raromagedón. Dejemos descansar a Dipper y Mabel de las torturas del Dorito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Seis: El Termino de un sueño.**

.

.

.

Arriba en el cielo se abría una grieta en forma de cruz rasgando y dividiendo para dar paso, a la abertura de una dimensión desconocida con colores vivos y psicodélicos. Ese mismo cielo se tornó un naranja oscuro y un verde ocre, nubarrones oscuros invadían bloqueando todo paso de luz. Unos bloques aparecían formando un castillo flotante en forma de pirámide, instalándose un poco apartado en el centro del pueblo. El clima cambio pasando de un verano cálido a uno frío y con fuertes vientos. El flujo de las corrientes cambio de dirección, tomando rumbo hacia el cielo siendo cascada escarlata de sangre. Los habitantes miraban asombrados el paisaje desconocido y temible que se mostraba ante ellos. Bill quien hasta el momento estaba acostumbrándose a su nueva forma física y la cantidad de poder que recibía, acerco la burbuja de Estrella fugaz para susurrar unas palabras y mandarla a donde estaba el viejo puente, haciéndose más grande y brillante en el proceso.

Escucho las protestas y gritos de los pueblerinos exigiendo una explicación y a la vez demandando que se largara de este pueblo. El demonio solo descendió llegando a donde estaban ellos, y miro con su ojo entrecerrado a cada persona presente que lo retaba.

\- ¡Presten atención marionetas de cincos sentidos, tridimensionales y deformes de corta vida! - Dijo Bill en tono serio. – Durante millones de años estuve atrapado en mi putrefacta dimensión, esperando adueñarme de un nuevo universo con el cual poder apropiarme. – Dije acercándome a todos para que me admiraban y me conocieran. – Mi nombre es Bill Cipher, pero pueden llamarme su amo y señor de toda la eternidad. – Dicho esto lance un rayo láser derritiendo la estatua de su fundador y riéndome con locura.

Sin perder más el tiempo llame a mi pandilla para que los conocieran o más bien sus verdugos del apocalipsis. Apareciendo a la dimensión diversas criaturas, monstruos de pesadillas y demonios de diferentes fuerzas y categorías. Causando destrozo a su paso y atemorizando gente a los alrededores, mientras proclamaba el pueblo como mío.

Hubo gente que protesto y lucharon por deshacerse de aquel demonio, pero solo consiguieron enfurecerlo petrificando a una parte de los habitantes del pueblo.

\- Alguien más que quiera retarme. – Dije en tono facticio. – Oh que desee revelarse, con gusto lo convertiré en una estatua.

Nadie respondió todos estaban atemorizados viendo lo que había hecho, en cambio una familia de alta clase se presentó ante él.

\- Yo quería decir como rico capitalista, que le doy la bienvenida a este pueblo rey tirano. – Dijo Preston Noroeste. – Podríamos ser parte de sus jinetes del apocalipsis.

\- ¡PAPA! – Exclamo Pacifica sorprendida por lo que dijo.

\- Ahora no cariño, los adultos estamos haciendo negocios. – Dijo.

\- ¡Oh woah!, suena una buena oferta. – Dijo Bill fingiendo asombro. – Pero en lugar de eso, porque no cambiamos las funciones de tus agujeros en tu cara. - Con un movimiento en mi mano cambie la posición de la nariz a su oído derecho, sus orejas en la posición de las cuencas de sus ojos y sus globos oculares en su boca y donde estaba antes su oído izquierdo. Haciendo su rostro de una forma deforme y desagradable.

La familia grito al ver al sujeto agonizar y buscarlos ciegamente pidiendo ayuda entre sonidos grotescos, mientras que Bill no paraba de lanzar una risa estruendosa de ver una escena tan graciosa. La gente empezó a correr huyendo del demonio de sueño; temiéndole y sintiendo pavor, gritos de histeria colectiva entre ellos se hacía presente. Pero él no los dejaría escapar tan fácilmente de sus ataques. Chasqueo los dedos he hizo aparecer una gran cantidad de burbujas de demencia pura, andar por las calles del pueblo incluso en las zonas más alejadas.

Jugo con el tiempo, llegando a detenerlo y controlarlo. Llevando un ritmo diferente en esa dimensión, teniendo el dominio en todo. En ese lugar ya nada tenía sentido.

Incendiando edificios, destruyendo tiendas y hogares, causando destrozos y liberando criaturas que podrían devorar a los seres humanos. Bill causo el caos perfecto en ese pueblo. Antes de continuar con sus poderes hizo expandir una ola de locura sobre el pueblo.

.

.

\- El fin del mundo. – Dijo Ford viendo el horrible paisaje del pueblo. – No acabo con un ¡BOOM! Si no con un "kuku". – Haciendo referencia a la locura.

\- ¡Oh no, la grieta! – Dije alarmado. – Debió a verse rompido dentro de la mochila de Mabel. – De tan solo pensar que mi hermana estaba en peligro, quería ir hacia ella. – Tío Ford hay que salvarla.

\- Espera Dipper – Deteniendo a mi sobrino. – Oye me bien, encontraremos a tu hermana, pero por el momento, no podemos arriesgarnos a ir. Primero tenemos que idear un plan y estar preparados. – Acomodándose los lentes miro nuevamente a las criaturas del bosque, observando como corrían y se refugiaban donde podían estar a salvo. – El mundo de Bill está invadiendo el nuestro, y él se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte con cada minuto que pase.

Ford y Dipper vieron un aura rosa venir hacia ellos. El mayor tomo al chico del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la cabaña para refugiarse, ya había experimentado anteriormente ese tipo de hechizo y no quería que su sobrino lo experimentara. Los que no pudieron salvarse sufrieron la consecuencia de la ola de locura.

El castaño miro con terror por las ventanas de la cabaña; como los animales se agradaban y cambiaban su forma a una más grotesca, otros solo crecían el doble de su tamaño teniendo una actitud tonta y confusa. Mientras que las personas que no eran del pueblo y no sabían de lo que ocurría, sufrían las consecuencias de ser perseguidos por esas mismas criaturas y ser atemorizados a tal punto de gritar del miedo, y alertar a los ojociélagos llegando a encontrarlos y petrificarlos.

\- Esto es terrible. – Musite viendo como las mismas estatuas se las llevaban. – ¿Qué harán con todos?

\- No lo sé, pero no me agradaría la idea de convertirme en piedra. – Dijo Ford. Mientras tomaba sus armas, los diarios y su mochila.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – Pregunte.

\- Debemos atrapar a Bill y devolverlo a la grieta de donde vino, así evitaremos que su locura se expanda, después cerrar el portal. Aunque no será nada sencillo todo esto. – Mostrándose preocupado. – Solo esperemos que tu hermana este bien y se encuentre sana y salva.

\- Tío Ford crees que si derrotamos a Bill, terminara esto.

\- No estoy muy seguro. - Se acercó a Dipper y le coloco una mano en el hombro. – Pero ser un héroe significa pelea aun cuando todo es imposible. Dipper necesitare toda tú ayuda. Así que te lo preguntare… ¿quieres seguirme?

\- Hasta el fin de la tierra. – Dije determinado.

\- ¡Bien! Porque es a donde iremos.

Sin perder el tiempo tomaron sus cosas y fueron directamente al pueblo; a travesando la zona con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos por los ojociélagos y parte de los secuaces de la pandilla de Bill. Ford revisaba el perímetro viendo despejado la zona, se movieron sigilosamente hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo, donde comenzaba la ciudad. Las llamas del fuego avivando sobre las tiendas y comercios, hogares destruidos y el asfalto cuarteado y rasgado. Sin olvidar que algunos objetos se movían teniendo vida propia, todo a consecuencia de la fusión de dos mundos.

Ford le hizo una seña a Dipper para que se acercara y lo siguiera adentrándose a una vieja capilla de iglesia. Subieron hasta donde se encontraba la campana, teniendo cuidado de que no los viera Bill; mientras que el triángulo flotante daba un discurso a sus camaradas. Aprovechando su distracción, el hombre mayor no perdió el tiempo y saco de un maletín oscuro y grande, con el nombre "Experimento 618" preparando su arma especial con el cual destruiría a Bill.

\- Mis destabilizador quántico espere mucho tiempo para utilizarlo. – Tomo el arma y activo los botones para cargar el arma. – Solo tenemos una oportunidad. – Dije. Apunte a través de la mirilla a la figura triangular del demonio de sueño, en mi mente solo me repetía "solo tienes un tiro y ese tiro es para tu jodido y peor enemigo". Tenía el objetivo, todo estaba bien calculado, ni un solo movimiento, ni un solo titubeo. Todo hubiera acabado si no fuera que la ola de locura que se encontraba liberada en el pueblo, no hubiera traído a la vida a una campana parlante y loca. Haciendo que perdiera la puntería tras sorprenderme sus ruidos molestos. Falle en mi tiro, cuando dispare equivocadamente en donde estaba su sombrero de copa, viendo que era una parte de su cuerpo cuando este se regenero. – ¡Oh no! – Exclame viendo el enorme error que cometí.

El demonio abrió su ojo de sorpresa al sentir el rayo golpear encima de su sombrero, se volteó a ver de dónde provenía el ataque. Con su dedo apunto hacia la parte de arriba de la capilla, regresando el impacto y haciéndola volar.

Dipper y Ford quienes habían alcanzado de cubrir del fuerte impacto, se levantaron con dificultad de entre los escombros aprovechando la densa capa de polvo. El castaño alcanzo a bajar las escaleras pero noto que su tío no lo seguía.

\- ¡Tío Ford! – Llamo el castaño. Viendo a su tío todavía atrapado entre los escombros.

\- ¡Dipper! – Dijo tosiendo. – Vete de aquí y llévate esto. – Tirando la mochila con los tres diarios. - ¡Huye!

Stanford fue atrapado por Bill haciéndolo levitar y mostrarlo a sus camaradas. Mientras que Dipper alcanzaba a salir de la capilla destruida y esconderse atrás de unos vehículos, viendo lo que hacían con su tío.

\- Amigos este Raromagedón no sería posible, sin la ayuda de nuestro amigo Seis dedos. Así que denle un aplauso. – Dijo en tono alegre. Escuchando a sus súbditos gritar emocionados. – Este cerebrito fue quien construyo el portal en primer lugar. – Sujete su cabeza para hacerlo que me mirada de enfrente. – No te sientas mal Fordsi, no es tarde para unirte a mí. Con ese dedo extra que tienes encajaría bien con mis fenómenos.

\- ¡No esperes jamás que me una a ti Bill, conozco tu debilidad! – Dije furioso amenazándolo.

\- Así, entonces yo conozco un acertijo; ¿Por qué el anciano hizo esto? – Dije levantando mis manos y formando garras.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿así…? – Dijo Ford imitándolo.

\- Perfecto.

Bill disparo un rayo entre sus dedos para convertirlo en una estatuilla de oro, lo tomo y empezó a rascarse el lomo con él.

\- Siempre he querido un rascador de espaldas. – Dijo burlándose junto a sus camaradas.

El castaño quien había visto todo lo que había ocurrido con su tío, salió de su escondite y lo enfrento. Aunque no hallaba la forma de enfrentarlo, se culpó de su estupidez y de dejarse llevar por la rabia del momento. El demonio triangular esperaba que se enfrentara o que hiciera algún movimiento, pero al ver que solo seguía hojeando el diario sin parar decidió molestarlo más.

\- Vamos estoy esperando Pines niño, ¿Qué tienes para enfrentarme? Muéstrame tu poder. – Dije alzando mis puños para intimidarlo más. – Que no tienes fuerzas o ¿Qué?

\- Yo… ahmm… y-yo… - Dije con una temblares en mi voz.

\- Yo, ahmm… ¿yo que niño? Apresúrate has algo brillante que me venza. – Dije agrandándome más. – Todo el mundo espera.

\- ¡Ahg!… ¡BILL! - Grite molesto cuando tire un puñetazo hacia su ojo, pero mi brazo fue retenido en ese momento, lanzándome lejos contra el tronco de un árbol. - ¡AAH!

\- Es lo más estúpido que pudiste haber hecho. – Tome sus diarios levitándolos para después incinerarlos frente a sus ojos, viendo como la luz de su mirada perdía toda esperanza. – Eso es niño, no seas un héroe. Esto le pasa a los héroes en mi mundo. – Señalando la estatuilla de oro y las cenizas. – No pareces una amenaza ahora, ¿cierto?

\- Los diarios… - Dije en tono de asombro.

Bill se volteó hacia su pandilla para después exclamar el propósito de sus planes y su llegada.

\- ¡CHICOS QUIEREN RECORDARME ¿POR QUÉ VINIMOS AQUÍ? –Dije Gritando.

\- ¡Para enloquecer! – Dijo Bola 8.

\- ¡Cierto! – Exclamo emocionado Bill. – Fiesta vía Vip en la Fearamide, Dientes y Bola 8 que tal si comen un refrigerio. Devórense a ese chico. – Señalando atrás con su pulgar a Dipper.

Con esto último los demonios de las pesadillas fueron tras el gemelo Pines persiguiéndolo por todo el pueblo para comérselo, en cambio los demás restantes de sus camaradas, acompañaron a Bill directo al castillo a celebrar la dominación del pueblo de Gravity falls y la apertura del portal.

.

.

Dentro del castillo de Fearamid se encontraba aquel demonio triangular disfrutando de la fiesta y de las bebidas alcohólicas, acompañado de sus fieles súbditos y camaradas. La decoración del interior del castillo era perfecta; estructurado con ladrillos oscuros sobre las paredes, había entre las líneas de las uniones colores neones. El piso estaba conformado de diversas figuras y tamaños pero de una estructura lisa al mármol de color oscuro con la apariencia de diversas constelaciones y destellos de galaxias. En medio se encontraba el trono en forma de pirámide y unos altos escalones, atrás de este un ventanal en forma del ojo de la providencia. Con un estilo de vidriera entre rojizo, naranja y amarillo claro y oscuro. Alrededor de la habitación tenia formas triangulares con diversos caminos y pasillo que iban a diferentes habitaciones del palacio de las pesadillas.

Bill disfrutaba de su nuevo reino en esa dimensión, todos se divertían hasta que tuvo que hacer una pausa y levantarse de su trono que apenas iba construyéndose con los humanos petrificados. Con un ademan serio llamo a sus secuaces para que se acercaran arrodillándose al trono.

\- Mis leales camaradas del infierno y las pesadillas, el plan para conquistar esta dimensión está yendo a la perfección. – Dijo. – Por lo que este día dedíquense a divertirse, a descansar y jugar con los humanos capturados que deseen, para fines de saciar su diversión.

\- Gracias amo Bill. – Dijeron las criaturas.

\- Podemos hacer lo que sea. – Dijo Hectorgon.

\- Lo que sea. – Aclare.

\- Esto es genial. –Dijo Pyronica tomando la estatuilla de Linda Susan. – Juguemos al gira al humano.

\- Sí. – Exclamaron los otros.

\- Bill únetenos. – Dijo forma amorfa.

\- Suena divertido. – Dijo el demonio triangular. – Pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes.

\- ¿Qué clase de asuntos? – Dijo el monstruo de Lava.

\- Cierto, ven y diviértete jefe. – Dijo Kriptos.

\- Lo siento, esta cita es importante me estado esperando desde que inicie el Raromagedón. – Dijo Bill.

\- ¡¿Cita?! Con quien jefecito. – Dijo Pyronica curiosa.

\- Eso es un secreto. – Curvando un ojo.

Dicho esto desapareció hundiéndose en las sombras de un portal que había abierto.

\- Odio que haga eso. – Dijo Key hole. – Hace que me dé escalofríos.

\- Pues yo odio que desaparezca en luz, así que prefiero que se lo trague el hoyo negro en vez de ver un destello de luz, que hace que me quede ciego. – Dijo Kriptos.

\- Maldición tienes razón. – Dijo Key hole.

.

.

Apareciendo entre la oscuridad de las sombras llego al puente donde se encontraba la burbuja de Mabel aumentada décuplo de su tamaño, era enorme y destellaba una luz rosada dentro, con el emblema de su Estrella fugaz brillando en el centro. Su prisión adornaba perfectamente el panorama de su exitoso apocalipsis. Se abrió paso accediendo a la burbuja para visitar a la persona que hizo posible su meta de conquistar la dimensión y llevar a su pueblo a vivir un infierno.

Cuando llego a su mundo de ilusión vio que solo estaba a completado una sola parte del paisaje, solo teniendo la estructura siendo un lugar solitario. Sin habitantes, sin guardias, sin vigilancia este mundo solo era un cascaron. Entre un prado de flores blancas encontró a la pequeña dormitando en el suelo. Bill se acercó inspeccionando con su ojo su apariencia, notando las heridas en sus rodillas palmas y rostro. Su ropa ensuciada de tierra y su pelo desarreglado. Con su bastón retiro las lianas que empezaban a enredarse en sus extremidades, cortándolas con sumo cuidado.

\- Te dejo a solas unas horas y ya tienes hongos y raíces creciendo alrededor tuyo. – Dijo Bill.

Después de deshacerse de las plantas y raíces de su cuerpo, descendió para despertarla con una mano sacudiendo su cuerpo. Llamándola en un tono suave y calmado.

\- ¡Hey! Chico, despierta dormilona. – Dije. – Oh te perderás de la celebración.

La castaña lanzo un quejido dolor al sentir un fuerte hormigueo entre sus extremidades, entre abrió los ojos mostrando débiles ojeras oscuras bajo sus parparos. Vio de forma cansada la figura triangular que se posaba frente a ella; quería alejarse al empezar a invadirle un miedo en su cuerpo. – B-Bill… - Dije hablando temerosa. - ¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunte.

\- Bienvenida. – Mencione quitándome el sombrero para da una reverencia rápida.

\- ¿Bienvenida? – Viéndolo de forma confusa. – ¿En dónde? – Volví a preguntar.

\- A tu burbuja del tiempo.

\- Mi burbuja.

\- Aunque es tu mundo, mm… puedes nombrarlo como gustes. – Flotando a su alrededor. – Has creado perfectamente bien este el lugar niña, solo que falta un castillo donde puedas residir. – Con mi bastón empecé a dibujar sobre la tierra del prado, una rueda del zodiaco y las runas demoniacas. – Listo. – Hice un gesto con mi mano para que se acercara. – Ven.

\- Yo… - Dije con mucho dolor en mi cuerpo tratando de levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía del todo. – No puedo… me duele, me duele mucho. – Mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear al sentirme adolorida de mis extremidades, unos calambres recorrieron por todo el cuerpo sin poder levantarme. – Lo siento… no puedo.

\- Patética humana. – Menciono en un tono agrio. – Deja de llorar tu cuerpo sigue entumecido. – Con un movimiento rápido alcé mi mano para hacerla levitar con mi telequinesis, tomando su cuerpo completamente y acercándola a mí, bajándola con sumo cuidado a donde estaba el círculo dibujado. – Muy bien presta mucha atención bolsa de carne. Se supone que no debería estar dentro de este círculo, ni tú tampoco, ni mucho menos debí haber dibujado esto. – Mostrándose serio. – Pero omitiremos por hoy todos los riesgos y haremos lo que se nos plazca. – Colocando su mano sobre su hombro. – A cabo que estamos solo tú y yo, pequeña Pines. – Continuando con mi explicación me acerque a la chica, colocándome detrás de ella. – Bien piensa en un castillo cómodo y acogedor, algo que siempre quisiste pero tus padres te negaron.

\- ¿Lo que sea? – Viendo a Bill sonreírme con su ojo curvando.

\- Lo que quieras. Pero recuerda. – Tomando los antebrazos de la chica para pasar sus manos sobre de ella y sujetar sus muñecas. – Coloca tus manos en la rueda una vez que tengas pensado el diseño y deja que el círculo haga el resto.

\- D-De… acuerdo. – Dije temblorosa al sentir el contacto de sus manos en mis muñecas. Moví mis manos con dificultad al lugar que me indico e imagine la estructura del castillo. Sentí como la tierra empezaba moverse de bajo mío y me asuste, iba a retroceder pero Bill me mantuvo sujeta.

\- Calmada. – Me susurro en el oído. – No dejes de imaginar.

En un instante varios ladrillos y la tierra del prado fueron uniéndose y formando un muro con unas enormes escaleras que corrían en forma de espiral hasta el piso de arriba, hasta crearse una habitación amplia con tres ventanales largos decorados con una vidriera con las imágenes del sol y la luna a los lados, entre medio una estrella. El piso era de madera lisa y brillosa, y a los costados de la habitación se crearon tres puertas: una que conducía al baño, otro a una habitación sin saber su uso y la otra puerta conducía fuera de la habitación. El cuarto estaba decorado con; peluches, un estante de libros, un tocador, un sillón elegante de color purpura, un taburete azul y varios asientos inflables. En medio de la misma habitación había una cama amplia con un dosel con cortinas de seda blanca y las sabanas de color lila que cubrían, y se encontraba adornada con varios almodones de colores pasteles. Terminando de construir el lugar Mabel cayó rendida en el suelo, mientras que Bill inspeccionaba su creación. Para después voltearse molesto y protestar en tono furioso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Utilizamos la rueda del zodiaco para esto. – Dijo viendo el lugar que tenía una semejanza a una torre y nada parecido a un palacio que fuera digno de una reina.

\- Yo quería una torre. – Dije contenta, mientras estaba acostada en el suelo aun por el dolor en el cuerpo.

\- Dame un motivo para no arrancarte el cerebro, si es que tienes. – Dijo tentado en hacerlo. Su cuerpo se volvía rojo y grande.

\- Una torre genera más seguridad que un castillo. – Dije. – Aparte me mantiene alejada de toda persona que quiera lastimarme.

\- Oh ya veo. – Dijo volviendo a su apariencia normal. - Entonces necesitaremos más seguridad. – Dije acercándome a ella. – Pero antes…

Chasque los dedos para hacer aparecer un tapete donde antes estaba el círculo, con el símbolo de la estrella fugaz en medio, a los lados diversas imágenes que cubrían las runas y los signos del mismo zodiaco.

\- Que bonito. – Dije viendo la alfombra.

\- Solo precaución, no queremos riesgos que expongan este mundo a un peligro mayor. – Mentí.

\- De acuerdo. – Asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Levántate.

\- Quiero pero siento… mucho dolor cada vez que me muevo.

\- Eres muy quejona mortal. – Me acerque a ella e hice aparecer llamas en mis manos.

\- ¿Q-Qué… haces? – Dije con miedo.

\- Descuida solo hare que recuperes esa movilidad.

\- No quiero.

\- No estoy pidiendo una negativa.

Sin escuchar las protestas de la castaña el demonio empezó a pasar sus manos sobre sus brazos, frotando encima del suéter escuchándola lanzar uno que otro grito de protesta. Continúo por parte de su cuerpo; por su pecho, tórax, abdomen y caderas. La chica podía moverse una vez que el hormigueo en su cuerpo había parado, a lo que logro sentarse sujetando las manos de demonio, antes de que siguiera con sus piernas.

\- ¡Para! – Dije temblorosa y con un leve sonrojo en mi rostro. – No continúes.

\- Es el paquete completo. – Dijo en tono de fastidio.

\- Dije que pares. – Evitando que las moviera.

\- Sabes que te cobrare esta. – Hable amenazando para que me dejara continuar. – Suéltame mocosa insolente.

Mabel tuvo miedo al sentir un aura oscura emerger de él, por lo que le permitió seguir haciendo lo que hacía con su cuerpo. Una vez que termino de retirarle lo entumecido de su cuerpo, la chica se levantó inmediatamente alejándose del demonio triangular.

\- Y eso que no cure tus heridas. – Riéndose al ver la expresión de disgusto que puso. – Ahora chico, sobre mi pago. Lo pediré a su tiempo por lo que siéntete cómoda de estar libre de preocupaciones.

\- Entonces no me pedirás nada.

\- Por el momento, no. – Respondí.

La castaña empezó a explorar la habitación que había creado con su imaginación, viendo las cosas que le gustaban o que siempre había querido tener. Se acercó a uno de los ventanales admirando su diseño, por curiosidad exploro los dos cuartos; primero el baño que estaba conformado con baldosas blancas y un tapiz turquesa, una bañera en forma de estrella, un lavabo amplio y un retrete en forma de trono. Este último le causo risa. Saliendo del cuarto de baño se dirigió a la siguiente habitación en donde se encontraba un escritorio con su nombre, una silla roja y un ventanal enorme que daba a un balcón hacia afuera.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunte a Bill.

\- Tu oficina.

\- Mi oficina.

\- Recuerda que tú controlas este mundo; tú gobiernas y tú decides quien entra y quién sale. Excepto yo, ya que soy el único que tiene permitido acceder a este lugar. – Diciendo en forma de pretenciosa.

Mabel salió al balcón admirando el paisaje de su mundo, era todo lo que había soñado alguna vez. En sí era perfecto, un sueño hecho realidad.

\- Es bellísimo.

\- Todo lo has creado tú.

\- No hay nadie más aquí. – Buscando alguna persona que caminara por las calles de su mundo.

\- Tus habitantes los crearas con el tiempo. – Dijo Bill. – Aunque en tu mundo tú decides el flujo del tiempo. – Aclaro.

\- Mabelandia. – Dije.

\- ¿Mabelandia? – Viendo a la castaña dar una sonrisa tímida.

\- Siempre quise que se llamara así. – Con las mejillas rojas. – Suena tonto.

\- No, no lo es. – Dije haciendo girar mi bastón. – Por cierto andarás con esa apariencia horrenda.

\- Necesito un baño. – Mirando mi apariencia toda andrajosa. – Siento que dormí mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno es dependiendo el tiempo que tu creas. – Dijo Bill. – Aunque solo te deje sola por 4 horas.

\- ¡Cuatro horas! – Dije asombrada. – Sentí que fue más.

\- Ves lo que digo. – Golpeando su frente.

-Aún sigo confundida.

\- Luego te explicare.

Mabel camino hasta el cuarto de baño a paso tembloroso, por los anteriores calambres en sus piernas. Pudo llegar a su destino hasta que vio que Bill la venia siguiendo.

\- Bill.

\- Sí.

\- Me voy a bañar. – Haciéndole entender que entraría sola. – Me llevara un rato.

\- Lo sé.

\- No quiero que entres. – Volví a recalcar.

\- He visto muchos cuerpos humanos con las mismas características que tú, solo con una diferencia en su género.

\- Bill.

\- Sí.

\- No vas a entrar. – Le repetí.

\- Al menos lo intente. – Yéndose a otro extremo de la habitación.

Con esto último la castaña entro al baño cerrando con seguro la puerta. Se agradeció de haber creado una cerradura a las habitaciones. Prosiguió en abrir la llave y llenar la bañera, se retiró la ropa y se observó en un espejo las lesiones en sus palmas, rodillas y por debajo de la barbilla. Se adentró a la bañera y empezó a limpiarse con una esponja en forma de corazón su cuerpo, teniendo mucho cuidado con las heridas, lavándose el pelo unas dos veces hasta sentirse limpia y libre de suciedad. Tomo una toalla rosada esponjosa y se envolvió en ella, mientras con otra se secaba efusivamente y con energía el cabello. Reviso su ropa y vio lo sucia que se encontraba, dudaba en ponérsela nuevamente ya que desprendía un olor desagradable. Pero luego se acordó que no tenía más ropa y era la única que portaba, antes de despertar en ese mundo. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y con voz llena de vergüenza llamo a Bill, para pedirle un favor.

\- Oye Bill… podrías darme algo que ponerme.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Puedes crearla. – Dijo en tono presumido. – Anda créate tu propia ropa.

\- No sé cómo… - Dije frustrada al no saber cómo crearla. – Por favor…

\- Solo por esta vez te ayudare. – Dijo el demonio haciendo aparecer en las manos de la castaña un conjunto de ropa. – La próxima tú lo harás.

\- Lo siento. – Dije cerrando la puerta para cambiarme.

Observe el conjunto y era una falda Lápiz corta de color morada, unas calcetas largas blancas, ropa interior de encaje negro con rosa; viendo que era algo provocativo lo que me había dado, revise la siguiente prenda y era un suéter rosado con la imagen de una estrella fugaz. Encima estaba una diadema que hacia juego con el color del suéter. Cuando lo revise bien era mi conjunto que una vez utilice cuando llegue por primera vez al pueblo. Me puse la ropa sin problemas, cepille mi cabello y me coloque la diadema.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño observo a Bill tomando en una copa, lo que parecía ser un líquido azul eléctrico. La chica se acercó para sentarse en uno de los sillones inflables y mirar al demonio con un poco de incomodidad.

\- Bill… ¿de dónde sacaste esto? – Señale mi ropa.

\- Internet. – Diciendo con sarcasmo. – Es la última moda que usan todos los humanos.

\- Ja-Ja muy chistoso. – Dije molesta.

\- Tienes ropa deja de quejarte o prefieres andar desnuda.

\- No, no quiero.

\- Entonces maten callada tu boca.

Mabel hizo caso lo que dijo y permanecieron por unos segundos en silencio hasta que Bill volvió a hablar.

\- Muy bien niña escúchame con atención, esta burbuja funciona bajo tu imaginación, tus deseos y tus emociones. Así que evita todo lo posible sentirte confundida o empezar a sospechar cosas que no son. – Menciono el demonio. - Dañaría este mundo y no queremos eso.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Bien te daré unos cuantos poderes. - Chasqueando los dedos le hizo aparecer en las palmas de sus manos una luz brillante de color rosada. – Adelante pruébalos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Crea tu propio movimiento, como yo. – Mostrándole de ejemplo como chasqueaba los dedos y hacia levitar algunas cosas. – Así, ahora hazlo tú.

\- Está bien. – Yo no sabía chasquear bien los dedos, pero con mis manos aplaudí dos veces e hice levitar mis peluches señalando con mis dedos. – Woow.

\- Creaste tu propio estilo… mm… de acuerdo es aceptable.

Después de unos minutos estar practicando con su magia escucho unos gruñidos provenir del estómago de la chica, a lo que ella se ruborizo ante eso.

\- Hambrienta humana. – Dije en tono burlón.

\- Perdón… - Mencione avergonzada.

\- Justo a tiempo para que pongas en práctica lo siguiente. – Se sentó en uno de los sillones. – Quiero que hagas aparecer lo que más te guste.

La pequeña hizo caso a lo que le dijo, se concentró en pensar uno de sus alimentos preferidos e inmediatamente apareció en sus manos un plato humeante de espagueti.

\- ¿Es real? – Tocando el alimento con el tenedor.

\- Claro que es real. – Dijo Bill. – Pruébalo.

Tomando el tenedor entre sus manos tomo una porción del plato y se llevó a la boca la pasta con salsa de tomate. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo delicioso que estaba, animada siguió comiendo hasta terminárselo. En ese mismo instante desapareció el plato sucio.

\- Se fue. – Dijo la castaña.

\- Oh alguien no quería lavar los platos sucios.

\- Tal vez. – Dije entre risas.

\- Ya dejaste de temerme.

Mabel no se había dado cuenta que dejo de temblar hace un rato cuando le enseñaba a utilizar sus poderes, incluso había dejado se sentir escalofríos en su cuerpo. Sintió como una mano se posaba en la suya. – Bill…

\- Estrella fugaz en este mundo no hay reglas. – Leyendo una parte de su mente. – Todo se hace a tu voluntad.

\- Entonces no hay reglas. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- No hay reglas… excepto una, que te pediré que nunca la menciones. – Menciono el demonio de sueño. – Nunca menciones nada de regresar o volver a la realidad. Oh la burbuja se romperá y todo terminara, tu verano terminara y tú no quieres eso.

\- Entonces no debo mencionar nada del…

\- Shh… - La acallo con un dedo sobre sus labios. – Ni lo menciones, y si uno de tus súbditos menciona algo de volver. Elimínalo inmediatamente o contaminaría este mundo.

\- … - Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, para después ser levantada sobre los brazos del demonio triangular siendo llevada a la cama. – Tengo sueño.

\- Por eso dormirás un rato. – Depositándola suavemente en la mullida cama. - Yo regresare.

\- Bill… vendrás a verme.

\- Sí. – Acariciando su cabeza para dejarla dormir en su cama. - Te debo mucho Mabel Pines.

.

.

Bill iba saliendo de la burbuja de Mabel mientras observaba la enorme esfera sobre el puente, su pequeño mundo había sido expandido. Sintió una presencia atrás de él, vio que estaba un chico albino vestido de recluso esperando al demonio.

\- Bill Cipher, mi amigo. – Dijo el chico Gleeful. – Lo conseguiste por fin te adueñaste de Gravity Falls. – Admirando el caos en el pueblo.

\- ¡Hey bola de grasa! Ya saliste de la cárcel. – Apoyándose en su bastón. – Como siempre siguiendo mis movimientos.

\- ¿Qué hacías adentro? – Viendo la burbuja enorme.

\- Negocios… solo visitaba como estaba la humana que me ayudo a conseguir todo esto. – Dije de forma carismática. – Su seguridad es parte nuestro trato, ella está a salvo en esta burbuja. – Colocando una mano para tocar la superficie de esta. - Se a qué has venido Gleeful, y la respuesta es no. – Dijo en tono serio.

\- Pero ella está ahí adentro. – Dijo Gideon frotándose las uñas contra su pecho. - Porque no me dejas verla.

\- Oye, oye, no es que no te deje entrar a verla. Dale tiempo pequeño Gideon, ella necesita acostumbrarse a los nuevos cambios, no queremos que te odie más. – Invoque una llave para lanzársela al albino. – Chico me debes favores y aquí va el primero que me debes. Serás el guardián de la burbuja de Mabel, haya afuera sigue el mocoso de su hermano buscándola. Y no tardara en venir por ella, por lo que debes detenerlo y entregármelo a mí.

\- Evitar que Dipper Pines se lleve a Mabel. – Apretando la llave contra sus manos. - No permitiré que se la lleve y nos vuelva a separar.

\- Sí, si lo que digas. – Dijo Bill. – Por mientras no permitas que nadie entre, ni mucho menos usted. Hasta que yo te dé permiso.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo verla?

\- Porque aún no es el momento, aparte chico tienes mucho tiempo para hacer que ella te amé. Primero hay que deshacernos de su molesta familia y amigos. – Curvando su ojo. - Aparte están destinados ¿o no?

\- Tienes razón Cipher. – Dijo Gideon con una mirada oscura. – Yo los eliminare… así mi querida Mabel y yo estaremos juntos por siempre. El destino nos unió, ¿no es así Cipher?

\- Estas en toda la razón chico. – Dije con el ojo entrecerrado y marchándome de ese lugar. – Tienes la razón.

El albino se había convertido en una marioneta más bajo su poder, por lo que Bill no estaba preocupado si llegara a desobedecerlo.

.

.

Era el tercer día del apocalipsis y Dipper se encontraba oculto entre los escombros de una casa abandonada, huyendo de los ojociélagos salió de la vivienda cuando era seguro seguir con su viaje. Visualizo un centro comercial pensando que su hermana estaría oculta ahí, pero en cuanto se movió de su lugar, una enorme cabeza de un solo brazo empezó a perseguirlo.

Logro huir de la cabeza gigante entrando al centro comercial, grito por su hermana y por su tío Stan esperando encontrarlos en ese lugar destruido, pero no obtenía respuesta. En una vieja mesa observo un plato de nachos con queso.

\- No, no, es una trampa. – Pero su estómago gruñía por comida, no había probado bocado desde que empezaron este apocalipsis. – Solo son unos nachos. – Se repetía iba olvidarlos pero su estómago seguía lanzando sonidos de protesta. – De acuerdo. – Dije resignado, me acerque a paso sigiloso e iba colocar las manos sobre ellos. – Los últimos nachos de la tierra. – Los agarre y pensé que iba pasar algo, pero no sucedió. Tome uno y lo comí es ahí donde active el mecanismo. Caí en una red elevándome del suelo. - ¡AUXILIO LOS NACHOS ME ATRAPARON!

\- ¿Dipper? – Hablo la voz familiar de una mujer.

\- ¡Wendy! – Dije viendo que se asomaba su cabeza sobre una planta. – ¡Oh no!, te convirtieron en un monstruo de arbusto. Como lo siento Wendy…

\- No es así tontito. Es camuflaje. – Saliendo de mi escondite me dirigí a cortar la soga que lo mantenía suspendido junto con la red. – Mi padre solía hacernos entrenar a mis hermanos y yo para el apocalipsis, cada año en vez de navidad. Es genial que toda esta paranoia, haya tenido sus frutos. – Vi un murciélago pasar volando y con mi ballesta le dispare para conseguirlo. – Bien, carne de murciélago. Ya tengo la cena.

\- Wendy, me alegra haberte encontrado. – Corriendo abrazar a la pelirroja. – Pensé que todos habían desaparecido, esos monstruos de las pesadillas atraparon a todas las personas del pueblo.

\- Está bien. – Dije tratando de calmar al chico. – Estamos juntos en esto. Y a Tobi decidido, que por cierto lo confundí con un monstruo.

\- Tengo una flecha en mi hombro. – Dijo el señor de lentes.

\- Aquí no es seguro, vayamos a mi escondite. – Dijo Wendy.

Corrimos hasta una tienda que estaba asegurada con persianas de metal en la puerta. Nos adentramos y evitamos el menor ruido posible para que no nos escuchara los ojociélagos de Bill, ahí adentro de la tienda Wendy me conto que sus amigos los habían atrapado.

\- Estábamos en el cementerio jugando verdad o reto, cuando todo esto ocurrió. – Tomo el murciélago que caso y empezó a cocinarlo. – Los ojos congelaron a Nate, Lee, Tambry y a Thompson.

\- ¿Qué paso con… Robbie? – Le pregunte algo dudoso de mencionar a su ex novio.

\- Robbie no estaba con nosotros, él había regresado a su casa. Hasta el momento no se nada de él, no hay comunicación en los móviles. – Presione un botón de la máquina registradora para tomar un billete y lanzarlo al fuego. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Discute con Mabel antes de que empezara todo esto. – Dije en tono triste. – El tío Ford me había pedido ser su aprendiz al finalizar el verano. Pero eso significaba no volver a casa y dejar a Mabel, crecer sin ella.

\- Oh vaya amigo.

\- Mabel no lo tomo bien y corrió hacia el bosque. Ni siquiera me miro a los ojos. – Agache mi cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas.

\- Hey… vamos a tomar aire fresco. – Tomando su mano.

Subimos a la azotea del centro comercial para sentarnos en el borde del edificio, observando el enorme desastre que había en el pueblo y la pirámide flotante que se encontraba levitando encima. Una gran cantidad de seres extraños y sobrenaturales atacaban los edificios y tiendas, entre criaturas, demonios, pesadillas y monstruos de diferentes tamaños atacándose entre sí mismo.

\- Cielos, entonces las portadas y canciones de la música heavy metal eran ciertas. – Dijo Wendy. – Este es el fin del mundo.

\- Antes solía creer que podía atravesar cualquier situación sin problemas, ¿pero esto? – Señalando el pueblo. – Los diarios destruidos, Ford capturado y convertido en oro, y mi familia no puedo encontrarla. Bill mismo lo dijo: no hay lugar para los héroes. Así que perdimos.

\- No ha terminado, has derrotado a Bill dos veces ¿Por qué crees que esta vez es diferente?

\- Porque tenía a Mabel a mi lado, sin ella… yo no puedo.

-Pues necesitamos recuperar a Mabel. – Dijo la pelirroja con voz firme, mientras tomaba al castaño por los hombros. – Mira este verano he visto cosas sorprendentes y tú y Mabel son fantásticos, será suerte o el yin yang o no lo sé, pero ustedes cuando trabajan juntos, pueden lograrlo. Así que deben reconciliarse, unirse y salvar el universo.

-Pero Mabel, ¿dónde la encontrare?

En ese momento Wendy y yo miramos un monstruo comerse la pancarta de un anuncio, mostrando una vista al lugar en donde estaba el puente, encima de ellos había una extraña burbuja color fucsia oscuro con el símbolo de una estrella fugaz.

\- Ella está ahí. – Dije señalando el lugar. – Es la imagen de su suéter.

\- Entonces iremos allá.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Fearamid en su tercer día de conquista se encontraba un triángulo relajado sobre su trono, algunos de sus secuaces se encontraban limpiando los restos de cadáveres que había pulverizado hace un momento, cuando la policía del tiempo había venido a intervenir en su castillo y quiso detener su fiesta. Pero el los elimino junto con él bebe tiempo, a lo que ya no quedaba ninguna amenaza para arruinar sus planes de conquista y expandir su locura. Uno de los monstruos de las pesadillas se acercó y lo llamo.

\- Jefe no hemos podido dar con el niño Pines. – Dijo Bola 8.

\- No traerá problemas… con la burbuja de Mabel. – Menciono Dientes.

\- No hay problema con ello, tengo a alguien protegiendo ese lugar. – Dijo Bill, hasta que pensó un momento antes de cambiar de opinión. – Aunque debo revisar nuevamente, lo que está haciendo esa chiquilla. Una cosa es que haya vigilancia fuera de su burbuja y otra es que no intente escapar. – Tomo su bebida antes desaparecer abriendo un portal y mirando a sus compañeros. – Iré hacer una visita y tal vez ya es tiempo de cobrar un favor.

.

.

En las orillas del puente se encontraba un triángulo flotando mirando una vez más el majestuoso paisaje de su raromagedón, hasta que noto la presencia del albino aparecer entre las sombras con su amigo ojos blancos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo de mala gana Bill.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí en la burbuja de Mabel? – Pregunto el chico mirando con recelo al demonio. – No habías venido hace poco a visitarla.

\- Tengo asuntos que atender. – Coloco una mano sobre la superficie.

\- ¿Cuándo podré entrar a verla? – Pasándose una mano por su enorme copete.

\- Aun no es el momento adecuado Gleeful. – Menciono Bill. – Sigue vigilando.

\- Cipher espero que cumplas tu palabra. – Dijo en tono molesto.

\- He dicho que te vayas a vigilar. – Chasque los dedos controlando su cuerpo. – Y no te acerques hasta que me hayas traído al chico Pines ante mí.

\- Sí, señor. – Dijo el albino dando una respuesta inmediata.

Gideon se iba de ese lugar mientras que su amigo lo veía extrañado por su actitud, volteo a ver a Bill para después el amenazarlo.

\- ¿Qué tú también quieres ser mi títere? – Hablando en tono furioso.

\- No.

\- Entonces mantenlo alejado o lo convertiré en carne picada y se lo daré de comer a Xanthar.

\- Lo mantendré alejado.

Dicho esto ojos blancos se fue con Gideon en busca del chico Pines, mientras que Bill terminaba de adentrarse a la burbuja y llegaba al mundo que había construido la chica.

Se tallo el ojo al ver la luz resplandeciente y los colores vivos de ese mundo, todo era brilloso y colorido sus habitantes eran alegres e incluso estaba lleno de música. Cada habitante de ese mundo lo saludaban y se inclinaban ante el demonio, pero él los ignoraba sin prestarles atención. Si uno se interponía en su camino con un chasquido de dedos lo eliminaba y lo convertía en una masa de sangre en el suelo, aunque esto último se eliminaba al ser un mundo que rechazaba todo rastro de violencia.

Llegando a su torre fue interceptado por dos guardias en forma de waffles, que le impedían su entrada utilizando unos cuchillos como lanzas.

\- ¿Qué desea en estos dominios? – Dijo en tono rudo uno de los guardias.

\- Nadie molesta a la princesa Mabel. – Dijo el otro guardia.

\- Silencioso ustedes dos. – Con un chasquido los incinero. - Como que este día no quieren dejarme ver a Estrella fugaz.

Al entrar vio a varias criaturas jugar en el piso de la entrada, a cada una las elimino reventando sus cuerpos como si fueran globos. Subió las escaleras flotando mientras tomaba su sombrero y limpiaba las manchas de sangre.

\- No puedo llegar así o se molestaría. – Colocándose nuevamente el sombrero en su lugar.

Llegando a la puerta la abrió y entro a la habitación, viendo como Mabel empujaba a un chico al sillón inflable mientras que ella se sentaba y ocultaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Bill que haces? – Dijo nerviosa.

\- Revisando el lugar. – Se acercó a donde estaba Mabel y el chico que estaba sentando en el sillón inflable. - ¿Quién es? ¿un habitante de tu mundo? – Notando que era diferente al resto que había eliminado antes de llegar a la torre.

\- Él… es. – Dije con mis mejillas sonrojadas. – Marmando.

\- Un muchacho. – Entrecerrando mí ojo. - Bien, bien ¿y es real? – Viendo al joven sentado pensando en que momento había evadido la seguridad de la burbuja.

\- Sí… pero este es una ilusión. – Dijo Ella con una mirada llena de tristeza. – Lo siento no eres real. – Dirigiéndose al chico de piel morena.

\- ¡Mabel! – Dijo la ilusión. – Espera no digas eso…

Pero en ese momento se escuchó un chasquido de dedos y el chico se convirtió en una masa de sangre en el suelo. A lo que provoco que la castaña gritara del horror, cerrando sus ojos y temblando.

\- Okey Estrella fugaz ten más cuidado de crear… estos sujetos. – Dijo Bill sentándose en uno de los sillones. - ¡Hey! Abre los ojos ya no está.

\- Pero la sangre… - Hable con voz temblorosa

\- Dije que ya no está. – Tomando su mano. – Abre los ojos.

La castaña hizo caso y miro frente a ella que ya no había sangre sobre su ropa o el suelo. Luego sintió como la mano que sostenía la suya, le acariciaba el dorso.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Dijo. – Y no mientas, porque a la primera mentira que lances tendrás un castigo. Y yo lo sabré.

\- Quería… revivir mi primer beso. – Dije apenada. – Marmando fue el primero.

\- ¿Un beso? – Dije curioso e interesado.

\- Pero no podía hacerlo… porque, recordaba que él se había casado con la reina de los manatíes. – Dije desilusionada.

\- Espera un momento, es un tritón. – Dijo Bill un poco sorprendido. – No es un humano.

\- Yo lo imagine como… humano. – Sonando apenada. – Sí lo imaginaba en su forma de tritón no sobreviviría en este ambiente.

\- Vaya… encontrarlo será difícil. – Murmuro él.

Mabel se levantó de su asiento y fue a su oficina viendo que había una luz parpadeante. Cuando abrió las puertas encontró algunos habitantes asustados y en crisis de pánico.

\- Princesa Mabel, algo malo ocurre aquí. Mi amigo esta… - Dijo un conejo azul alterado, iba continuar su explicación como todos los demás. Pero se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron detrás de ella al demonio.

\- ¿Qué sucede sr. Conejo esponjoso? – Mostrando una sonrisa la castaña.

\- Princesa Mabel… ¿él? – Dijo el rinoceronte señalando a Bill.

\- Oh él es mi amigo. – Dijo la castaña. - ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Cierto ¿qué sucede? – Dijo Bill poniendo una mirada escalofriante a los habitantes.

\- Nada… - Dijo el mismo conejo con miedo. – Solo… pasamos a curiosear tu nuevo amigo.

\- Cierto. – Dijeron todos.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Mabel convencida. – ¿Seguros que están bien?

\- S-Sí lo estamos… - Dijeron todos los habitantes.

\- Bien. – Dando una sonrisa.

\- No la molestaremos princesa. – Dijo el conejo.

En ese momento todos los habitantes se retiraron por donde habían llegado, por un dirigible. A lo que Mabel salió de la oficina para regresar a la habitación junto con Bill.

\- Tienes súbditos que te respeten. – Dijo Bill. – La vez pasada solo tenías a 20 que habitaban en este lugar.

\- Sí. – Dije sonriente. – Pero llegan más.

\- Eso significa que este mundo va creciendo.

\- ¿Bill vas a querer té? – Aplaudí dos veces e hice aparecer una bandeja de té y un plato de galletas.

\- Ya no batallas con tus poderes, chico. – Tomando la taza que le ofreció.

\- Ya no. – Dije riendo suavemente. – Te tardaste en venir.

\- Solo me fui por unas horas.

\- Fue una semana para mí. – Tomando mi té.

\- Recuerda que tú decides cómo va el flujo del tiempo aquí. – Sorbiendo mi bebida. – Pequeña no he venido a tomar el té, vine cobrarte mi pago.

\- ¿Qué pago? – Dije confundida.

\- Ayudarte a crear esta torre y quitarte lo paralizado de tu cuerpo, e incluso los poderes que te otorgue. – Dijo Bill – Así que quiero como pago; realizar algunas cosas que solo tú puedes hacer.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Viendo con sospecha al demonio.

\- Necesidades que un demonio tiene. – Menciono en un tono oscuro. – Descuida Pines, esta vez no es nada malo, no tiene que ver como las otras veces.

\- ¿Otras veces? – Sintiendo una punzada en mi cabeza, sentí como una serie de imágenes llegaban, en donde yo era lesionada y lastimada por Robbie y mi hermano, mi respiración se volvió rápida y un temblor apareció en mi cuerpo. – Tú… tú lo hiciste.

\- Sorpresa, sorpresa… - Acercándose a la chica para posar su mano sobre su barbilla. - Pero sabes no tengo ganas de torturarte, recuerdas nuestro trato. No puedo dañarte. Mientras exista esta burbuja de tiempo, no tengo permitido jugar a ese tipo de juegos que haría en mi dimensión. – Alejándose de ella. – Por eso he decidido cambiar mi manera de cobrarte. - Dijo Bill. – Sabía que odiarías que yo te mutilara, te asfixiara o lastimara alguna extremidad de tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacerme? – Dije con miedo.

\- Algo que nos satisfará a los dos.

Bill solo dio un chasquido de sus dedos, para hacer aparecer unas sombras que emergían del suelo de la habitación envolviendo su cuerpo triangular completamente. La chica miraba con atención lo que ocurría. De la misma aura oscura apareció un brazo emergiendo de ellas y otro que se alzaba para pasar su mano enguantada en su cabello rubio tan brillante como el oro y rebelde, mostraba un poco de un color oscuro en el rubio en la parte de atrás de la nuca, un sombrero de copa adornando a un lado de su cabeza; la piel de su rostro era de tez clara con leve bronceado; su ojo era un color de iris ámbar-con dorado, la pupila era afilada como la de un felino, en su ojo derecho llevaba un parche triangular invertido y su runa de invocación en él. Con sus manos enguantadas acomodo su saco largo color amarillo canario, cortado en dos colas y con un patrón de ladrillos, entre las líneas había dorado. Acomodo las mangas de su camisa blanca y pulcra, revelando sus tatuajes en los antebrazos y arreglo el moño de su pajarita oscura; vestía unos pantalones oscuros de traje ajustados a su medida, unos zapatos formales de cuero negro. Disipando la niebla oscura se mostró ante la joven castaña su apariencia.

\- Hace tiempo que no utilizaba mi cuerpo humano, aunque debo decir que ya lo habías visto antes. – Se inclinó para estar a la altura de la chica que se encontraba sentada. – Qué opinas de mi apariencia, Pines.

\- Pero qué demonios… - Dije llena de mucha sorpresa al ver al sujeto frente a mí. - ¿Bill?

\- Sí. – Hablo con voz profunda.

\- Eres tú… - Empezando alejarme de él. – Porque tienes esa apariencia. – Temblando al sentir una sensación helada en la habitación.

\- Como cobrare el favor, si permanezco en mi anterior forma. – Acercándose a la chica para acorralarla a la pared y cerrar su paso con sus dos manos a los lados, cubriendo cualquier vía de escape. Tuvo que inclinarse para quedar a centímetros de su rostro. – Estrella fugaz espere un largo rato para estar aquí contigo a solas.

\- Espera… - Sintiendo como una de las manos de Bill viajaba a los bordes de su falda trazando la línea y tocando una porción descubierta de sus muslos con sus dedos enguantados. – Detente. – Tomando su mano para detenerla. – Por favor no hagas esto.

\- Solo cobrare un favor pequeña Pines. – Se agacho a su altura para alzarla y levantarla en estilo nupcial en sus brazos. – Míralo por el lado bueno, mientras permanezcas dentro de esta burbuja no te lastimare o no llegare tan lejos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Depositándome en la cama.

\- Supongo que quiero que concedas una de mis peticiones egoístas. – Colocando mi rodilla en el colchón para subirme en la cama. – Hay tantas cosas que deseo hacer, pero el trato solo me permite una. – Sujetando su mentón la atraje cerca de mí viendo sus mejillas tornarse de un hermoso carmín, pase mi pulgar por sus labios rosados presionándolos y viendo como rebotaban los pequeños pétalos. – Supongo que pediré un beso tuyo. – Mostrando una sonrisa seductora y sus afilados dientes.

Bill se acercó a su rostro rozando sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo su aliento cerca de él. Sintió las manos de la chica colocarlas sobre su pecho, empujándolo lejos de ella, pero se mantuvo en su lugar no permitiendo que lo apartara. Dio un corto beso sorprendiéndola, él solo se rio entre dientes y paso su mano por su mejilla acariciando la piel de su rostro, para tomar sus labios y unirlos con los suyos, moviéndolos con sutileza sobre los suyos. La pequeña era inexperta a sus movimientos, sintió como su beso era demandante contra su boca, quería separarse para respirar bien. Pero una mano impidió su retirada, el demonio mordió su labio inferior provocándole un quejido de dolor a la castaña. Aprovecho para profundizar su beso y hacerlo más íntimo. Infiltro su lengua a su boca para jugar con la suya, poco a poco este beso se volvió apasionado y descuidado, Mabel se aferró sus manos a su saco sin llegar a empujarlo o acercarlo. Bill empujo a la castaña contra la cama acostándola entre el colchón y aprisionándola su brazo recargado evitando aplastarla. Siguieron besándose hasta que se separó de ella, terminaron el contacto y escuchando los pequeños gemidos de la chica, la vio jadear suavemente y respirar agitadamente. Al igual que ella, él también jadeaba mientras se pasaba su lengua azulada por sus labios.

\- No fue tan malo. – Dijo el demonio con una voz ronca.

\- B-Bill… - Dijo con el rostro caliente y la mirada cristalina.

\- Puedo obtener otro. – Beso a lado de la comisura de su boca hasta descender a su quijada, lamiendo su piel. - Mírame. – Musito suavemente observando esa mirada avellana que le mostraba confusión y ternura. – Permanecerás aquí adentro, en tu adorado verano eterno. De acuerdo. – Viendo que ella asentía suavemente. – No te atrevas a salir, oh todo esto terminara. – Advirtiéndole, antes de darle uno cortó en sus labios.

Bill se apartó de la castaña y tomo parte de su saco arreglándolo, se levantó de la cama solo para observarla que se reincorporaba lentamente sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

\- Con esto queda pagado nuestro trato, niña Pines. – Estaba a punto de retirarse pero fue retenido por una mano tomándolo de la cola de su abrigo y viendo a la chica inclinada. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo… lo siento. – Dije con tristeza en mi voz y agachando la cabeza. – Es solo que. – No sabía porque lo había retenido. – No es nada.

\- Volveré. – Besando su frente. – Pero como te he dicho, no salgas de este lugar. – Hablando con voz severa.

\- Sí. – Respondí.

Mabel vio desaparecer a Bill a través de un portal, a lo que ella solo termino recostándose en su cama y mirando el techo con el rostro sonrojado. Llevándose una mano en su pecho lanzo un sonoro suspiro.

\- ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? - Sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

Ya apareció el Bill humano 7u7 esto se va descontrolar!

Les dije que iba ser muy suave como las suavicremas de vainilla y fresa. Pero el siguiente capítulo no esperen nada bonito entre estos dos.

Chicos el siguiente capítulo cambiara a "M" por razones necesarias D:

 **Sección de Preguntas, respuestas a comentarios y agradecimientos.**

 **Rosemeli:** Ya te viniste al lado oscuro y si Bill aquí es digamos un poco malo con Mabel, en el sentido de la palabra que la va torturar en todo el fic. Y sobre Dipper y Robbie pues habrá sorpresas más adelante ya que Bill planea jugar con todos sus títeres. Gracias por tu comentario, se agradece.

 **Siany123:** Gracias por comentar y gracias por las observaciones. Al fin alguien que nota los horrores de la narración, ya los modificare en su debido tiempo, que bueno que te intereso este fanfic. Y qué bueno que te gusten mis historias.

 **Mina chan:** Gracias por comentar mi fiel compañera y amiga ficker.

Y otra vez gracias a los de Wattpad por seguir esta historia, saben que siempre les regreso los comentarios a su tiempo. Y por darle voto a esta historia y una oportunidad :D


	7. Chapter 7: Comienzo de la Pesadilla

¡Hola! Traigo terror y mucho, pero mucho odio a Bill Cipher, disfruten este capítulo de "Identidades Ocultas" Se me cayó la taza de agua oxigenada y limón.

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines/Pino, Wendy Corduroy/Hielo, Robbie Valentino/Corazón, Soos Ramirez/Signo de interrogación, Gideon Gleeful/Pentagrama.

Clasificación: M

 **N: ¡Tengo una advertencia!** OwO

 **Muerte de un personaje, tortura física, Lenguaje poco fuerte.**

 **N2:** Pueden saltearse este capítulo UwU

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Siete: Comenzando la pesadilla.**

.

.

 **PV Mabel**

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo me quede sentada en mi cama, mi corazón se había calmado y mi respiración volvía a retomar su ritmo normal. Estaba en esa habitación a oscuras y solo con la iluminación de las estrellas fluorescentes del techo, que iluminaban la habitación haciéndola cómoda y tranquila. Bill se había retirado de mi mundo y había dejado una rosa aun lado de mí, prometiendo su regreso.

( F )

\- Con esto queda pagado nuestro trato, niña Pines. – Estaba a punto de retirarse pero fue retenido por una mano tomándolo de la cola de su abrigo y viendo a la chica inclinada. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo… lo siento. – Dije con tristeza en mi voz y agachando la cabeza. – Es solo que. – No sabía porque lo había retenido. – No es nada. – Sentí como una mano enguantada levantaba mi rostro.

\- Volveré. – Besando su frente. – Pero como te he dicho, no salgas de este lugar. – Hablando con voz severa.

\- Sí. – Respondí.

De entre sus manos hizo aparecer una rosa roja brillante y perfecta en las hojas y en el tallo, la acerco a mi labios y me mostro una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

\- Espera por mí.

 **( F )**

Abrace mis rodillas escondiendo mi rostro sonrojado por el reciente contacto, pase mis dedos por mis labios rozándolos conservaba la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, toque la herida aun dolía por la pequeña mordida que me había dado en el labio inferior. Hace un rato me había besado de una forma que ni yo misma conocía. Había tenido mi segundo beso a la edad de 12 con aquel demonio que trato de lastimar a mi hermano y trato de matarme. Y lo peor del asunto es que… yo lo había disfrutado ese pequeño contacto.

\- ¿Qué me está sucediendo? – Dije recostándome en la cama y tomando la rosa con espinas, teniendo el cuidado de no pincharme con alguna. – Todos están bien… - Dije eso ultimo antes de quedarme dormida.

 **PV normal**

Mientras tanto fuera de la burbuja llegaban Dipper y Wendy en uno de los autos usados del emporio de la familia Gleeful. Escapaban de los reos de la prisión y del mismo Gideon Gleeful, a quien le arrebataron la llave para acceder a la burbuja de Mabel. Saltando con el automóvil a toda velocidad sobre un risco, fueron expulsados del carro por la fuerza de este al aterrizar en el suelo. Por un momento el castaño pensó que habían podido perder de vista a los reclusos, pero noto que su amiga Wendy estaba seriamente herida.

\- ¡Wendy! – Sus manos temblaban al verla en esa terrible condición, sangrando de diversos cortes en la piel. – Todo estará bien, ya lo veras.

\- Descuida estoy bien. – Dijo la pelirroja, tomando las manos de castaño tratando de calmarlo. – Oye, estoy bien tranquilo. Solo fueron unos rasguños ya verás cómo me pongo de pie.

\- Chicos. – Hablo una voz encapuchada.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! – Dijo Dipper poniéndose enfrente de la pelirroja para protegerla. – Muéstrate.

\- Soy yo, Soos. – Bajándose la capucha. – Descuiden ya está aquí el técnico de la apocalipsis a su servicios.

\- Soos… - Dije contento abrazando a mi mejor amigo. – Me alegra verte, ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Cuando empezó todo esto fue un poco extraño para mí, estuve vagando por las calles ayudando gente y creo que hasta hay canciones hablando de mí. – Se acercó a auxiliar a Wendy examinando los cortes en sus brazos y lo luxado de su muñeca. Pero la chica le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio para que no preocupar al gemelo Pines. - Parece que no es grave y tus heridas están bien. – Le coloco un pedazo de tela cubriendo la hinchazón de la muñeca. – Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí?.

\- Venimos a rescatar a Mabel. – Señalando la enorme burbuja.

\- Ya se me hacía conocido ese símbolo. – Dijo Soos.

\- Bill y Gideon la tienen cautiva. – Mostrando la llave. – Pero nosotros la rescataremos.

\- Solo hay un problema. – Dijo Soos. - ¿Qué hacemos con todos ellos?

En un instante estábamos rodeados por la pandilla de Gideon, mientras que el albino se acercaba a paso amenazante hacia nosotros. Su mirada reflejaba un azul oscuro y reía de forma siniestra.

\- Ríndanse y entreguen la llave, en cuestión de minutos llegaran los secuaces de Bill y vendrán por ustedes. – Dijo el albino con una sonrisa tétrica. - Aparte Mabel es mía.

\- ¿Enserio? – Le dije tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. – Enserio piensas eso.

\- Bueno técnicamente ella esta capturada. Ergo, lo que significa que ella es mía. – Explico el albino. – Bill me lo dijo ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Y nadie la apartara de mi lado.

\- Gideon escúchame, si de algo aprendí este verano, es que no puedes obligar a alguien amarte. – Volteando a ver a Wendy para después volver a encarar a Gideon. – Lo mejor que puedes hacer es esforzarte de ser querido. Y que te acepten.

\- Soy querido, mis prisioneros me aman. – Escuchando los gritos de adoración de la pandilla de reos.

\- Vamos Gideon entra en razón Mabel no hubiera querido esto, tan siquiera has visto dentro de esa burbuja. No sabemos que puede estar ocurriendo adentro, y si Bill la está torturando. – Dijo Dipper preocupado.

\- Mabel siendo torturada… _Bill no permitiéndome entrar. Ella sufriendo._ \- Una punzada en mi cabeza hacia que dudara de mis propios pensamientos. Sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. – Todos me aman, ella me ama… se supone que ella. – Su ojo derecho goteaba sangre por el lagrimal, se llevó una mano para limpiarse y ver la sangre en su palma. – Ella me… se suponía que me amaba. – Dijo Gideon con voz temblorosa.

\- Pero Mabel no, porque eres un egoísta. – Dijo el gemelo Pines haciéndolo entrar en razón. – Pero puedes cambiar. Bill piensa que no hay héroes en su mundo, pero, si luchamos y trabajamos juntos, podemos derrotarlo de su tiranía. – Rectificándole. – Deja de seguir sus órdenes, él solo te está engañando y solo conseguirás que mi hermana te odie más. – Sujetando la llave en mis manos lo mire directamente. - ¿Quieres ser el héroe de Mabel? Enfréntate a Bill y déjanos salvarla.

\- Eso es una locura, ¿sabes lo que me haría Bill, si eso llegara a suceder? – Mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar de tan solo recordar lo que le hacía a la gente que alejaba de la burbuja o los llevaba ante él como prisioneros.

\- Le temes a Bill. – Dijo ojos blancos sabiendo también lo que hacía Bill a sus prisioneros.

\- No yo… es una situación complicada. – No podía decirle que había hecho tratos con el mismo demonio varias veces. También debía mantener la compostura.

\- Solo mírate adentro Gideon, si todo esto es por Mabel entonces piensa que querría ella que hicieras. – Dijo Dipper.

Gideon saco de su copete un recorte de periódico donde mostraba una noticia vieja, de su primera cita con Mabel. Una mirada de tristeza se reflejó al ver lo que había hecho, volteo a ver la burbuja y se dio cuenta de su error "el mantener a su amada cautiva". - Dipper… - Lo llame volteando a ver al gemelo de la castaña. – ¿Le dirás lo que hice?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Ojala estés en lo cierto. También quiero que le digas… que me perdone por todo lo que hice, aunque sé que no es suficiente para remediar mis pecados. – Tomando un suspiro me dirigí a mis amigos. – Chicos, cambio de planes. Los secuaces de Bill vendrán pronto, pero no dejare que ese estúpido triangulo siga controlándome. ¿Están listos para una pelea de reclusos? – Limpiándose la sangre que tenía debajo de su ojo.

\- Estamos contigo de por vida. – Dijo ojos blancos alzando sus cadenas.

\- Pelear con niños se estaba tornando aburrido, pero enfrentar a un dios del caos es mejor.

\- ¡Hagámoslo! – Dijo Gideon determinado a proteger a sus amigos y a su amada.

Dipper y sus amigos se quedaron viendo cómo se marchaban del lugar, para darles el tiempo necesario para rescatar a Mabel.

Llegando a la entrada de la celda burbuja, introdujeron la llave eliminando las pesadas cadenas que la tenían sellada. Se tomaron de las manos e ingresaron al interior de la burbuja, preparándose para lo peor o eso se imaginaban.

\- Pero esto es… - Dijo asombrado el castaño.

\- Vaya esto es muy bonito y colorido. – Dijo Soos.

\- Esto no parece una prisión para ella. – Menciono la pelirroja. – Más bien parece un… especie de lugar mágico.

\- No… son los pensamientos de Mabel y sus sueños. – Hincándose para tocar el suelo que era un dulce. - Bill debe estar utilizando sus ilusiones en ella. – Golpeo el suelo con ira y frustración. – ¡Ese maldito! Está jugando con ella.

\- Tranquilo la encontraremos y la rescataremos de este lugar. – Dijo Wendy.

En ese momento llegaron Xyler y Craz los novios imaginarios de Mabel y los que aparecían en la portada de una película de una comedia musical.

\- Qué onda chicos bienvenidos a Mabelandia. – Dijo Xyler. – El lugar más genial de la tierra.

\- Oigan necesito encontrar a Mabel. – Mostrándose alterado Dipper. – ¿Saben dónde está ella?

\- Nuestra princesa esta residida en la torre alta de este mundo, custodiada por dos guardias waffles. – Dijo Craz. – Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo… alguien nos dijo que nadie debía molestar a la princesa Mabel.

\- ¿Por favor déjenme verla? Soy su hermano gemelo. – Rogo a los chicos imaginarios.

\- Claro podemos llevarla ante ella. – Dijo Xyler. – Pero antes de ir con ella. – Prométanme que no le mencionaran nada de su mundo real a nuestra princesa.

\- Es la única regla que tenemos aquí en Mabelandia. – Aclaro Craz. – Nadie debe romperla o terminaran expulsados.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijeron Soos, Wendy y Dipper.

\- ¡Entonces vayamos! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Xyler y Craz.

Los llevaron hasta donde se encontraba Mabel, cerca del océano y la playa entre la mitad del prado de flores, residida en una torre alta custodiada por dos guardias waffles, tal como habían dicho aquellos dos sujetos imaginarios.

Bajando del automóvil Dipper y sus amigos se enfrentaron contra los guardias waffles. No fue problema para ellos ya que resultaron ser débiles y muy deliciosos, para derrotarlos. Corriendo por las escaleras llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba dormida la gemela, se acercaron a ella despertándola de su sueño.

\- ¡Mabel!, vamos despierta. – Moviendo a la castaña de un lado a otro, logro que abriera los ojos. - Mabel me alegra que este bien. Vamos tenemos que irnos. – Tomando su mano. – Debemos buscar una forma de salir de este lugar.

\- Dipper… - Dijo confundida la castaña al ver a su hermano en su mundo.

\- Mabel tranquila todo está bien. – Dijo Wendy. – Hemos venido a rescatarte.

\- Oigan por aquí podemos huir. – Dijo Soos señalando un globo aerostático.

\- Chicos… - Volví a llamarles.

\- Muy bien Soos. – Dijo Dipper se acercó a su hermana para extenderle una mano. – Mabel vamos.

\- ¡Chicos! – Alce la voz para aplaudir y hacerlos levitar, con mis manos los guie para después acomodarlos en los sillones inflables.

\- Mabel, ¿Qué crees que haces? – Miro el castaño extrañado a su hermana de verla utilizar poderes, que ni sabía que tenía.

\- No me voy a ir. – Dije. – Este es mi mundo y mi hogar ahora, y no quiero ser salvada. – Iluminando el cuarto para mostrar la habitación.

\- Mabel esto es una locura. – Levantándose de su asiento. – No puedes quedarte aquí.

\- Mabel, Dipper tiene razón esto es una verdadera locura. Técnicamente aquí es una prisión, pero con lujos y comodidades. No puedes quedarte. – Hablo la pelirroja dándole la razón a su amigo.

-Sí, sí puedo. – Proteste. – Es mi mundo es Mabelandia aquí no hay reglas, hay mucha diversión, el verano no termina e incluso dejas de crecer. Te pueden dar lo que más desees, incluso antes de que lo pienses. – En ese momento apareció una chinchilla entre sus brazos. – Parece que quería una chinchilla. – Mostrándose contenta mientras acariciaba el animalito.

\- ¿Mabel por qué? – Pregunto su hermano.

\- Cuando dijiste que te volverías el aprendiz de Ford una vez de que finalizara el verano, yo me sentí muy mal y me escondí en mi suéter. Sentía que perdía a mi hermano para siempre. Luego desperté en este maravilloso lugar, que me da todo lo que quiero y donde el verano es infinito. Sin tener que crecer. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Aquí puedo quedarme, y ahora que ustedes están aquí es mucho mejor. – Dije. – Espera que llegue…

\- Mabel esto es una locura – Interrumpiéndola. - No puedes quedarte. – Cruzando los brazos.

\- Sabía que dirías eso, por eso prepare un Dipper de repuesto. – Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar un Dipper más cool y deportivo, saludando a todos a su paso.

\- ¡Que hay amigos! soy Dipper Fresh, me gusta el skateboard, apoyar a mi hermana en todo y me gusta terminar mis oraciones con un choca los cinco. – Levantando una mano para que Soos la palmeara.

\- No lo hagas.

\- Vamos amigo, no puedo dejarlo con la mano alzada. – Choco los cinco viendo como el Dipper original lo miraba con enojo.

\- Considérate muerto para mí. – Dijo en tono molesto.

Dipper no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba de su hermana, estaba convencida en no volver e incluso estaba tratando de convencer a Soos y a Wendy de quedarse. Les había dado comida y agua, había curado sus heridas y arreglado sus ropas. Mis amigos ya estaban renunciando al plan de rescatarla hasta que le puse un "hasta aquí" al asunto de su mundo de ensueño.

\- Mabel esto no es real. Nada de esto es real. – Dije furioso. – Tenemos que volver al mundo real. – Sujetándola de los hombros.

Al pronunciar las palabras observo como su hermana lo miraba con un semblante lleno tristeza, derramando lagrimas que descendían por sus mejillas, ella retrocedió apartando su agarre.

\- No puedo… - Abrazándome a mí misma. – Si yo… si yo regreso, todo esto terminara. Tú te iras, estaré sola. Me olvidaras para siempre.

\- Mabel. – Hablando suavemente su hermano. – No pienses eso. Lo siento mucho si te hice pasar un mal rato. – Dijo. - Cuando el tío Ford me ofreció ser su aprendiz, tuve que pensarlo. – Acercándose a su hermana tomo una de sus manos. - Habían muchas cosas en mi mente, cosas que no quería dejar, incluso personas importantes, entre ellas estabas tú. Mí gemelo.

\- Pero la secundaria, el crecer y los amigos… todo cambiara. – Ladeando mi rostro. - He visto lo horrible que será cuando el verano acabe.

\- ¡Hey! Mírame, vamos mírame. – Insistió su gemelo para después encararlo. – No estarás sola.

\- ¿eh?... – Sin entender lo que había dicho. – ¿A qué te…?

\- Digo que no lo afrontaras tu sola. – Dije. – Descubrí que no puedo hacerlo sin ti, eres una persona importante para mí en esta vida; eres todo, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de aventuras y mi hermana.

\- Pero Dipper… que hay de ser.

\- ¿Aprendiz? – Dijo su hermano haciendo un gesto con su mano para que lo olvidara. – Puedo hacerlo de todos modos estando en casa, sabes Gravity Falls no es el único lugar lleno de rarezas. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Apuesto que en casa hay misterios. Y necesitare a mi gemelo para investigar y tener aventuras, necesitare a mi misteriomelo a mi lado. Perdonarías a este tonto hermano. – Extendiendo sus brazos. – ¿Un abrazo incomodo de hermanos?

Muchos de los habitantes habían llegado a la torre para impedir que continuaran con la reconciliación de los gemelos Pines, Soos y Wendy que se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación de los hermanos, evitaron que los habitantes de Mabelandia interrumpieran su disculpa.

\- Claro que te perdono. – Lanzándose a sus brazos para enterrar su rostro en su pecho. – Perdón Dipper.

\- ¡PRINCESA MABEL, DETENGASE! – Grito uno de los habitantes de forma desesperada.

\- ¡NO DEJEN QUE SIGA! – Dijo otro habitante.

La castaña tembló un poco ante lo que decían sus habitantes de su mundo, incluso había recordado las palabras de Bill que le dijo la primera vez que llego a este mundo.

 **( F )**

\- Estrella fugaz en este mundo no hay reglas. – Leyendo una parte de su mente. – Todo se hace a tu voluntad.

\- Entonces no hay reglas. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- No hay reglas… excepto una, que te pediré que nunca la menciones. – Dijo el demonio de sueño. – Nunca menciones nada de regresar o volver a la realidad. Oh la burbuja se romperá y todo terminara, tu verano terminara y tú no quieres eso.

\- Entonces no debo mencionar nada del…

\- Shh… - La acallo con un dedo sobre sus labios. – Ni lo menciones, y si uno de tus súbditos menciona algo de volver. Elimínalo inmediatamente o contaminaran este mundo.

 **( F )**

\- Mabel vayamos a casa. – Dijo Dipper palmeando su espalda. – Volvamos al mundo real.

\- Sí. – Dijo afirmando su respuesta, al igual que su hermano palmeo su espalda. – Lo siento, pero es tiempo de regresar.

De repente sintió temblar dentro de su torre llegando a destruirse lentamente, sus súbditos se habían convertido en escarabajos y cucarachas invadiendo el piso de la habitación. Todos tuvieron que salir inmediatamente de la torre, corrieron alejándose de los escombros que se fundían en un río de oscuro, visualizaron a Pato que estaba acostado en donde era antes la calle de dulces, se subieron en el cerdito de gran tamaño, para poder escapar de las criaturas y monstruos que habían invadido el lugar.

La chica miraba como su mundo se tornaba oscuro y rojo, convirtiéndose en una horrible pesadilla, los colores vibrantes y llenos de vida se habían ido, algunos habitantes se volvieron violentos y con una forma grotesca. Los sonidos de lamentos y gritos de dolor de algunos la hacían sentirse mal.

\- Ha esto se refería. – Admirando el nuevo mundo de pesadilla.

\- ¿Quién? – Pregunto su hermano.

\- Bill… - Agachando la cabeza. – Él me lo advirtió.

\- Chicos, hay que buscar una manera de salir. – Dijo Wendy guiando al cerdito sin saber a dónde ir.

\- Esperen ya sé que hacer. – Dijo Mabel.

Mabel tomo una de las agujas de suéterlandia para alzarla y ordenar a su cerdito Pato, que los llevara hasta el borde.

\- ¡Es tiempo de reventar esta burbuja! – Dije, pinchando el borde y explotando la enorme burbuja a su paso.

Cayendo por el aire entre un montón de confeti, Mabel tomo uno de los suéteres grandes para usarlo de paracaídas; agarrada de su hermano, su cerdito y sus amigos. Aterrizaron un poco rápido en un lugar desértico, se levantaron adoloridos de sus cuerpos por previo aterrizaje forzado. La castaña se observó que ya no portaba su ropa que le había dado Bill, cuando llego a Mabelandia. Miro hacia el puente donde estaba antes la burbuja de tiempo, para después presenciar el nuevo lugar deteriorado. Alrededor de ellos había confeti y restos de la burbuja rosada. Dipper tomo un pedazo entre sus dedos y en un instante se volvió ceniza.

\- Debemos irnos. – Dijo Wendy. – Se dará cuenta que ya no está. - Viendo el castillo flotante. – .No sabemos cuánto tiempo Gideon pudo retenerlos.

\- ¿Gideon? – Dije volteando a ver a Wendy.

\- Gideon era tu vigilante, no permitía a nadie acercarse a la burbuja. Pero el después entro en razón y nos ayudó a salvarte. – Dijo Dipper. – Hizo tiempo para que nosotros pudiéramos rescatarte.

\- Debemos ayudarlo. – Mostrándome preocupada. – Aun podemos… - Fui retenida por Soos y Dipper. – Pero… ¿Qué hacen?

\- Mabel… él se sacrificó para poder salvarte. – Dijo Dipper. – Bill no sabe que te hemos sacado de la burbuja, y no tardara en darse cuenta.

\- Debemos aprovechar para escapar.

\- He idear un plan, ya que no es el único que tienen cautivo. – Dijo Wendy. – Ese maldito triangulo tiene a mi padre y a mis hermanos.

\- De acuerdo. – Sujetando la manga de mi suéter tome una inhalación y una exhalación para calmarme. - ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Ahí que ir a la cabaña. – Dijo el castaño. – Todos juntos. – Extendiéndole una mano a su hermana.

\- Sí. – Tomando su mano.

Mabel tomo a su cerdito que había disminuido de tamaño, y siguió a los demás mientras volteaba a ver por última vez el puente. Regreso su mirada al frente para enfrentarse al nuevo panorama de un pueblo destruido por las llamas y el paso de criaturas y monstruos acechando a cualquier persona que estuviera pasando por ahí o huyendo del lugar. La chica se sintió muy culpable que no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que brotaban de su mirada avellana, su hermano la abrazaba de los hombros para apoyarla y hacerle entender que no era su culpa.

\- Encontraremos la manera de salvar el pueblo. – Dijo Dipper.

.

.

Mientras tanto un demonio triangular se encontraba en su habitación, había cambiado su forma física tomando nuevamente la apariencia humana que le había mostrado antes a la chica Pines.

\- Bien le prometí a ella, que iría a verla. – Colocándose los guantes oscuros y arreglando su pajarita.

Escucho unos golpes llamando a la puerta haciendo que lanzara una mueca de fastidio, le dio el permiso de entrar notando que eran tres de sus aliados que se arrodillaban y estaban preparados para entregar el informe.

\- Señor.

\- Hablen, tengo un lugar importante a donde ir.

\- Es sobre la burbuja de la Estrella fugaz. – Hablo una de las criaturas.

Bill solo se volteó hacia ellos lanzando una mirada con el ceño fruncido. En ese instante abrió el portal adentrándose, sin importarle el informe de la situación.

Llegando a la zona con paso cauteloso vio un lugar vacío, sin la presencia de la prisión burbuja adornando el panorama de su apocalipsis. Sus secuaces llegaron postrándose inclinados ante el demonio, Bill aún conservaba su apariencia humana. Sintieron una presión cernir sobre ellos cuando él se acercó y golpeo con su bastón directamente a la mandíbula de una de las pesadillas.

\- Dame el reporte. – Menciono con una voz fría. – Más te vale que tenga justificación todo esto.

\- Nos habían llamado la pandilla de Gideon, avisando de que tenían al chico Pines y a sus amigos. – Dijo Key Hole adolorido de su boca.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - Pregunto con una voz severa viendo los restos de confeti y la desaparición de la burbuja de tiempo, que estaba sobre el puente. No podía creer que la prisión había sido destruida por alguien ajeno. Nadie tenía una voluntad de titanio, para una persona que entrara a ese lugar le mostraría sus más deseados sueños hechos realidad.

\- Gideon Gleeful se revelo contra nosotros, dejo que el chico Pines y sus amigos entraran a la burbuja. Los aliados de Gideon nos atacaron para distraernos y que ellos recuperaran a la chica. – Dijo Pacifier. – Gideon nos traiciono.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? – Menciono apretando un puño en su bastón. – Key Hole, Forma amorfa y Pacifer, ¿Dónde está ella? – Les repitió exigiendo saber respuestas en dónde se encontraba su prisionera.

\- Jefe atrapamos a Gideon Gleeful y a sus aliados, están en el calabozo. – Dijo Forma amorfa algo temeroso.

\- No te pregunte por esos inútiles e insignificantes humanos, te pregunte ¿DÓNDE ESTA ELLA? – Dije furioso, tonándose mi cabello rojizo y mi mirada oscura.

\- Lo que sucede es… - Dijo Forma amorfa dudoso en decirle la verdad a su jefe, temía ver esa apariencia que había adquirido.

\- Señor… ella reventó la burbuja. – Dijo Key Hole. – No fue su hermano o sus amigos. Fue ella misma la que quiso salir.

\- Ella escapo, me estás diciendo que ella escapo. – Dijo Bill sin creerlo. – Key Hole estás seguro de lo que dices "¿Qué ella escapo?" Escúchate bien porque estas a una palabra de sentenciarla a su peor destino.

Key Hole miro a sus compañeros quienes temían al demonio de sueño, sabía que si terminaba de confirmar su respuesta, este no pararía de buscarla hasta conseguir que ella sufriera un castigo.

\- S-Sí. – Mirando la expresión oscura en el rostro de Bill. – Ella misma escapo.

Bill empezó a lanzar una carcajada llevándose una mano al rostro, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de su vida. – Con que ella escapo, no te importo Estrella fugaz.

\- ¿Jefe que procede con los prisioneros?

\- Torturen a esa banda de inútiles humanos. – Dijo Bill sin importancia. – Yo necesito hablar con Gleeful. – Mostrando una sonrisa siniestra. – El seboso y yo necesitamos una plática muy seria. – Volviendo a su apariencia original.

.

.

 **PV Mabel**

Unas horas después de que había salido de mi prisión burbuja, pude presenciar durante el camino el verdadero caos en Gravity Falls, me sentía muy culpable por haber causado todo este problema. Solo por un estúpido deseo egoísta, no pensé que este seria las consecuencias de mis errores. Habíamos llegado a salvo a la cabaña Mistery Shack teniendo el cuidado de que no nos siguiera los ojociélagos de Bill, caminamos hasta el porche hasta que escuchamos unas voces adentro. Wendy y Soos se colocaron a los lados de la puerta, indicándonos con la mirada a Dipper y a mí de que estaban listos para enfrentarse a lo que sea, estábamos preparados para atacar; levante mi garfio lista para apuntar. Pateamos la puerta y lanzamos un grito de guerra, aunque no fuimos los únicos que gritamos, ya que nos llevamos la sorpresa de que adentro en la cabaña estaban todos nuestros amigos y conocidos del pueblo.

\- ¡Niños! – Dijo Stan sorprendido de vernos. – Están bien estaba muy preocupados por ustedes. – Abrazando a los chicos. – Pensé que los había perdido.

\- ¡Tío Stan! – Dijeron Dipper y Mabel al mismo tiempo correspondiendo el abrazo de su tío.

\- Pensé que te habían capturado. – Dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Bah!, esos estúpidos murciélagos no me capturaron.

\- Tío Stan lo siento mucho, capturaron a Ford y no pude hacer nada. – Dijo el castaño frotándose el brazo. - Bill lo tiene.

\- Descuida Dipper, recuperaremos a mi tonto hermano. – Dijo Stan abrazando al chico. – Pero me alegra que ustedes estén sanos y salvos.

Mire a mi hermano y a mi tío Stan con un alivio al ver que estaban unidos en esta situación. Sentí un tirón de mi suéter y al voltearme para comprobar quien era, me encontré con la enorme sorpresa de ver mis amigas.

\- Chicas están bien. – Abrazando fuertemente a mis amigas. - Pensé que les había pasado algo malo. He visto cómo está la ciudad, muchos de esos murciélagos se llevaban a la gente.

\- Estamos bien Mabel. –Dijo Candy. – Tu tío nos salvó a todos.

\- Es un hombre muy fuerte, se enfrentó a una padilla de monstruos. – Hablo en tono emocionada Grenda. – Jamás había visto alguien golpear de esa manera, bueno en las luchas libres y el boxeo.

\- ¡Tío Stan gracias! – Le grite de lo feliz que estaba de haber salvado a mis amigos.

\- No hay de que calabaza, no podemos dejar a la gente morir en ese infierno. – Dijo Stan. – Seré avaro, pero también me preocupo por la gente que me rodea.

Me separe de mis amigas cuando divise una cabellera rubia a lo lejos, camine hasta donde estaba y vi a Pacifica que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras que conducían al desván, me acerque a ella y me senté a tu lado. Un silencio nos rodeaba a ambas, por lo que decidí empezar yo la conversación.

\- Pacifica que bueno que estás bien. – Dije.

\- Sí, pues no pensé sobrevivir a este horrible apocalipsis. – Diciendo con una voz de fastidio. - Mis padres fueron capturados, fui perseguida por esas criaturas cuando ese triángulo iluminati les ordeno comerme, tuve que ocultarme en un contenedor de basura por dos noches, cene una rata, mi ropa está destruida y hecha un asco. Una de las criaturas me mordió el brazo, casi me lo arranca. Y me dices que si estoy bien. – Sentí como unos brazos me envolvían atrayéndome hacia ella, sin poder evitarlo empecé a sollozar en el hombro aquella chica. Que antes consideraba mi rival y mi enemiga. – Sí tu tío no me hubiera encontrado, estaría en este momento siendo un piedra más bajo los dominios de Bill o peor muerta en alguna parte de este pueblo.

\- Todo estará bien. – Palmeando su espalda para consolarla. – Encontraremos una forma de acabar con todo esto.

\- Gracias Mabel, oye yo… lo siento por todo. – Limpiándose las lágrimas. – Perdóname por todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotras.

\- Oye somos amigas ya lo había dicho. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Eso quedo en el pasado.

\- Sí… - Abrazando a la castaña. – Gracias.

\- Eso queríamos escuchar. – Dijo Dipper saliendo de su escondite. – Una disculpa sincera.

\- ¡Oye! Hace cuánto tiempo estabas ahí. – Sintiendo arde las mejillas, la rubia solo ladeo su rostro.

\- No mucho, solo la parte de que cenaste una rata.

\- Eres un tonto. – Levantándose para darle golpes al castaño.

\- Espérate, ¡auch! Eso duele. – Cubriéndose de sus golpes.

\- Te lo mereces Dipper. – Dije en tono de burla.

\- Bueno de acuerdo, lo merezco… pero para ya Pacifica. – Cubriéndose de los golpes.

\- No, porque eres un tonto.

Me reí de verlos tan animados a los dos juntos, ya que después de todo este problema que pasamos para llegar a la cabaña, necesitábamos un momento de distracción. De repente sentí la mirada de alguien atrás de mí. Me gire y fije mi vista a un chico de pelo azabache que se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta que conducía a la sala. Note que era Robbie el que estaba ahí, me acerque y lo salude.

\- ¡Robbie estas bien! Me alegra. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Wendy me conto en el camino que habían atrapado a todos sus amigos, pero que tú no estabas.

\- No… yo estaba con mis padres, y solo recuerdo que había despertado a mitad del bosque. – Dijo el chico gótico. – De ahí creo que me persiguieron unas extrañas criaturas, yo corrí y encontré la cabaña. Pensando que me ayudarían, pero tú tío me golpeo con la escoba.

\- Supongo que pensó que todavía seguías buscando a Wendy.

\- No lo de Wendy quedo atrás. – Dijo. – Solo somos amigos.

\- Es por Tambry. – Dije contenta al ser la persona que los unió en esa hermosa relación.

\- Sí, pequeña. – Acariciando la cabeza de la castaña.

\- ¿Cómo está tu ojo? – Había recordado que cuando iba entregando las invitaciones, el chico se había lastimado su ojo.

\- Bien… parece que si era una basura. – Río de forma nerviosa. – Lamento preocuparte.

\- No hay problema solo ten más cuidado. – Dije en modo autoritario. – Puedes terminar ciego o lastimado de un ojo.

\- Sí, mama – Menciono en tono burlesco.

Nos quedamos mirando un momento y empezamos a reírnos y soltar unas carcajadas por lo que habíamos dicho.

\- Okey creo que necesito un descanso. Nos vemos al rato. – Dije yendo a las escaleras para subir al desván.

\- Descansa… Estrella fugaz. – Mostrando una expresión sombría.

 **PV Normal**

Robbie observo como la gemela Pines subía las escaleras, mientras que el soltaba una risita silenciosa antes de cambiar su mirada a un color ámbar y con la pupila más afilada.

\- Te encontré Mabel Pines.

.

.

Unas horas atrás en el castillo de Fearamid se encontraba un demonio triangular dando choques eléctricos al autor de los diarios, Stanford Pines. Esperando a que el hombre mayor le diera su respuesta a la formula con la que expandiría su dimensión de demencia, para así tener el dominio total del mundo y del mismo universo.

\- Vamos Fordsie entrega la formula, me estoy aburriendo. – Chasqueando los dedos para hacerlo levitar arriba de su trono. – Me sorprende que no te hayas muerto, cuantas cargas de 300 voltios llevamos 3 o 4.

\- Bill… no te lo entregare, me oíste… ¡nunca te lo entregare! – Bramo molesto.

\- Bien, bien tendrás tu descanso. – Volviendo a petrificarlo. - Okey vamos con el siguiente. Tráiganme a Gideon Gleeful. – Invocando una copa de vino.

Un grupo de monstruos trajeron al chico albino arrastras del calabozo, tirando de las cadenas que estaban sujetas a sus muñecas, tobillos y su cuello.

Un tirón que produjo la criatura a través de su cadena, lo hizo caer al suelo. El albino solo levanto la vista con dificultad y vio a Bill sentado en su trono hecho de humanos congelados. Mostrando su ojo entrecerrado y bebiendo de su copa.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. – Menciono en tono burlón el demonio. – Si es mi amigo el traidor y el ex guardián de la burbuja, él manteca con patas.

\- Bill Cipher, tú me mentiste lo sabias desde un principio. Sabía que si te entregaba a Dipper Pines, tendrías a Mabel siendo tu prisionera por el resto de la eternidad y después me eliminarías. No me dejarías verla e incluso ella seguiría odiándome. – Apretando los nudillos de sus manos. - Desde un principio fue un vil engaño tuyo.

\- Oh… se nota que no has leído las letras pequeñas de nuestro contrato. – Dije. – Tú en primer lugar no me pediste a la chica, tú querías las escrituras de la cabaña del misterio. Pero como no se cumplió, cambiaste de parecer y formaste otro trato conmigo, dónde exigías la venganza contra la familia Pines y la liberación de tu prisión. ¿Oh me equivoco?

\- Todo fue parte de tu sucio plan. – Poniéndose rojo de la ira. – Me utilizaste, los utilizaste… - Señalando a sus amigos que estaban petrificados en piedra. – Pero lo que más me enfurece es que la engañaste a ella, siendo ella la principal víctima de tu maldito plan.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias! – Tomando la estatuilla de oro de Ford para sujetarla como si fuera un óscar. – Como dije le agradezco mucho a este sujeto y mi querida Estrella fugaz por este premio al mejor gobernante del universo.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda Cipher!

\- ¡Oye! Admito que tengo un carácter de mierda pero, soy un amor con quien a mí me da la gana. – Chasqueando los dedos para tirarle choques eléctricos en el cuerpo del albino.

\- ¡Ahgg!... – Se levantó adolorido tirando de las cadenas para señalarlo. – Tus días están contados estúpido triangulo de un ojo, eso lo sé porque los Pines buscaran la manera de detenerte. Ya lo veraz.

\- Como dices eso ya lo veremos, ya que son muy inteligentes para detenerme. – Dijo. – Por mientras hazme un favor y dime donde se fueron los gemelos Pines.

\- No lo sé y si lo supiera, no te lo diría.

\- Sabes tengo mucha paciencia… pero no la gasto con cualquiera. – En sus manos hizo materializar diez dagas. – Tienes diez oportunidades para decirme ¿Dónde está ella? Antes de que mi amiga te deje como un eunuco.

\- ¡Eres un maldito demente psicótico! – Dijo Gideon.

\- Chico siempre lo he sido. – Chasqueo los dedos he hizo que Gideon terminara en una rueda que era girada en movimientos lentos. El demonio le hizo un ademan para que la súcubo rosa se acercara y le entregara las dagas. – Estas de suerte, una bella dama de la noche te va lanzar las flechas de cupido. – Río oscuramente. – Pero debo advertirte que su puntería es terrible.

Pyronica lanzo la primera daga llegando aterrizar a un lado de su oído derecho, rozándolo y produciendo un corte poco profundo en la piel nívea del albino.

\- Falle. – Dijo Pyronica con una sonrisa. - ¿Puedo?

\- Tú sigue. – Dándole el permiso para continuar. – ¿Y bien?

\- No. – Dije firmemente.

Kriptos tomo los bordes de la rueda y la hizo girar aumentando la velocidad, haciendo que el chico albino soltara un chillido y se mareara ante el movimiento fuerte. Escuchando el sonido de la daga clavarse en la madera sin llegar a tocar su cuerpo, pero en cuanto pensó que se había librado de la tercera daga, está aterrizo clavándose en su pierna izquierda enterrándose en su muslo.

\- ¡Le di! – Gritando contenta la súcubo.

\- No, no Pyronica. – Le regaño Bill. – Tiene que ser en la cabeza o en el corazón. – Dijo. – Por eso son flechas de cupido.

\- Ah ya entendí amo Bill. – Dándose unos golpecitos para después tomar otra daga entre sus dedos haciéndola bailar y lanzarla a dirección al albino, llegando enterrarse en el hombro derecho entre su clavícula. La súcubo miro de reojo a Bill, para ver su mano haciendo un gesto de "más o menos cerca".

\- Me vas a decir sí o sí. – Dijo el demonio esperando la respuesta de Gideon. - ¿Dónde están?

\- ¡NO! – Se encontraba jadeando de dolor por las dos dagas clavadas en su cuerpo. – Eres un despreciable ser.

\- Tú tienes que venir con instrucciones, porque la verdad no te entiendo. – Viendo como su secuaz lanzaba otra daga y esta daba cerca de su cabeza, provocándole un corte lateral de su frente. – Hace unas semanas querías venganza contra la chica amabas y su familia, ahora quieres protegerlos. Algo te dijeron para convencerte chico, para tratar de ser el villano que se volvió bueno.

\- No quiero dañarla, ni mucho menos quiero que sufra. – Jadeando de dolor. – Solo quiero verla sonreír, que ella este bien.

\- Claro, ella va decir que está feliz porque la rescataste, y va deslumbrar esa sonrisa. – Dijo Bill bajando de su trono. – Pero mira profundamente dentro de esos ojos. Pequeño Gideon, la destruiste

\- Ella sigue siendo importante para mí… - Dijo Gideon con una sonrisa ladeada. – Y sé que ella no me mirara de esa manera, porque en su mirada seré reemplazo por ti, Cipher.

\- Ya veo. – Bill tomo su apariencia humana, deteniendo a Pyronica de lanzar sus dagas. – Ella es importante para ti y dices que yo seré quien la haya destrozado. – Se acercó al chico albino para quedar lo suficientemente cerca. Coloco sus manos en el cuello regordete haciendo una presión sobre su piel, llegando a cortar el paso de su circulación sanguínea y cerrar el paso del aire a sus pulmones. – Estas en lo cierto, yo acabare con destrozarla. Pero el problema aquí chico. – Hablando con una voz profunda y cargada de ira. – Es que ella me pertenece, siempre ha sido mía y me urge encontrarla. – Ahorcando al chico vio su mirada oscurecerse. – Necesito verla, ¿Dime dónde está?

El albino empezó a lagrimear de sus ojos azules, sintiendo correr las gotas y dejar que su vista se nublara ante la falta de oxígeno, movía las manos sujetas por las sujeciones metálicas. El rubio apretó su agarre en la piel de su cuello, al punto de ver como el rostro blanco del chico se tornaba un color más pálido de lo normal, notando que sus labios pasaban adquirir de un morado a un azul. De la comisura se su boca escurría la saliva y algunos quejidos respiratorios. Las manos de Gideon dejaron de moverse soltando un sonido poco audible.

\- Espero que esto haya saldado nuestras cuentas, pequeño Gideon. – Soltando el cuello del albino observo las marcas violetas de sus manos y dedos, que habían quedado prensadas y a su paso habían rompiendo todo vaso sanguíneo de su piel. – Maldita sea, mate a mi informante. – Lanzo un gruñido de molestia y chasqueo los dedos para soltarlo de sus sujeciones, haciendo un ruido seco al caer su cuerpo inerte y sin vida en el suelo de su castillo. – Esto fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Solo una marioneta más y un cuerpo vacío.

Fue en ese momento que abrió los ojos para su sorpresa al recordar sus antiguas marionetas humanas, entre tantos tratos que había hecho con los humanos del pueblo, busco a uno que era ideal para encontrar a la chica Pines.

\- Parece que por fin te utilizare nuevamente, Robbie Valentino. – Dijo Bill, mostrando una sonrisa. – Que oportuno eres que te encuentres en la cabaña del misterio. – El demonio trono sus dedos y puso en marcha su plan. – Vayamos a recuperar a nuestra querida prisionera.

.

.

La noche había caído en el pueblo a punto de finalizar el tercer día del Raromagedón, Mabel se encontraba repartiendo los suéteres que había utilizado en todo el verano a sus amigos; ya que la temperatura había descendido siendo la noche más fría y gélida. Todos estaban cenando una parte de las provisiones, Dipper reviso la alacena del sótano y la cocina para encontrar más comida para el día siguiente. Pero nada había, todo se había terminado. Sin comida y sin medicamentos o un botiquín de curaciones, estábamos indefensos y desprotegidos, no sobreviviríamos por menos de dos o tres días.

\- No podemos salir a buscar provisiones en el pueblo, los monstruos nos atacarían. – Pensó un momento que podían hacer.

Hasta que su amiga Wendy le recordó el viejo bunker que habían visitado, cuando buscaban al autor. De pronto Soos y Mabel recordaron el lugar, repleto de provisiones y material de curación. El problema era que Dipper temía ir y encontrarse con el cambia formas, la criatura que le tenía rencor a su hermano gemelo. Mabel le tomo la mano a su gemelo y le mostro una mirada determinada y unas palabras de apoyo.

\- No estás solo hermanito, yo iré contigo. – Apretando su mano para transmitirle confianza.

\- Gracias Mabel. – Regresándole el agarre de su mano. – De todos modos tarde o temprano tenía que volver.

\- No tenemos que bajar completamente. – Dijo Wendy. – Las provisiones se encuentran en la primera habitación.

\- Tienes razón. – Dijo Dipper. – Si estamos los cuatro en esto, nada nos pasara. Soos y Mabel pueden cuidar la entrada y alértanos si llegan a ver los secuaces de Bill, tú y yo podríamos rejuntar las cajas...

\- ¡Hey! – Llamo desde una esquina el chico gótico interrumpiendo su plática. – ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?… ya saben ayudarlos.

\- ¡¿Robbie?! – Dijo sorprendido el castaño ante la actitud del azabache. – Estás seguro que no nos retrasaras.

\- Oh claro que no hare eso, chico. – Mostrando una sonrisa tétrica y oscura. – Solo quiero echarles una mano. Y veo que necesitan ayuda ¿o me equivoco?

-Me parece bien. – Wendy se acercó a su ex novio y le dio un empujón en la parte de atrás. – Aparte ya se están llevando bien ustedes dos.

\- Sí. – Dijo Robbie.

\- Chicos necesitaran esto. – Dijo Soos entregando unas armas; un bate de beisbol a Robbie, una ballesta a Wendy, una pistola magnética a Dipper y el garfio a Mabel.

\- De acuerdo ven con nosotros. – Dijo resignado Dipper.

Los chicos se acercaron a revisar el lugar que estuviera despejado antes de salir, Wendy y Dipper hicieron una seña a los demás para que fueran saliendo de forma sigilosa. Adentrándose al bosque caminaron por unos minutos teniendo el cuidado, de no encontrarse ningún monstruo o un ojociélago de Bill. Llegando a la base donde se encontraba el bunker, Robbie y Soos se quedaron cuidando del perímetro de que no llegara nadie atacar.

\- Estaremos de regreso pronto. – Adentrándose el castaño al bunker.

\- No tardaremos. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Chicos cuídense. – Mabel iba bajando hasta que noto algo extraño en la mirada de Robbie, viendo un reflejo brillante de amarillo en sus ojos.

\- ¡Mabel apúrate! – Llamo Dipper desde abajo.

La chica siguió bajando las escalares hasta llegar a la parte de la superficie de la habitación. Encontrándose en ese lugar, cajas repletas de comida y medicinas que les ayudarían a sobrevivir este apocalipsis.

Mientras tanto Soos y Robbie se encontraban quietos vigilando todo movimiento, hasta que el chico rompió el silencio que habían creado hace unos minutos. Se apoyó en el bate de beisbol y miro al técnico con una sonrisa carismática.

\- Oye Soos… veo que le tienes demasiada confianza a Pino. – Tallándose las uñas contra su pecho mientras las admiraba.

\- Jaja, Pino. Su nombre es Dipper y si somos los mejores amigos. – Dijo Soos. – Hemos tenido tantas aventuras este verano.

\- Lo sé. - Tomando el bate para recargárselo entre los hombros. – Tienen un lazo especial e inquebrantable. Casi como hermanos.

\- Verdad que sí, seria genial tener un hermano como él. A veces envidio a la pequeña Mabel. – Dijo el tipo robusto.

\- Y no has deseado algo Soos, no sé un sueño no cumplido o alguien que anhelas ver. – Tratando de sonar convincente. – Si es posible.

\- Cielos, pues… siempre he querido, conocer a mi padre. Y tal vez desear que Melody estuviera aquí junto conmigo. – Diciendo en un tono triste. – La extraño.

\- Tal vez yo pueda traerlos. – Haciendo aparecer un fuego azul en la palma desnuda de su mano. – Solo tenemos que estrechar nuestras manos. Y tendremos un trato.

\- Woow amigo, eso es una locura. – Alejándose del chico. - Sabes conocí un sujeto que hacia eso, pero lo sacamos de la mente del señor Pines, a través de una lucha épica. – Riendo nerviosamente hasta que reacciono cuando recordó el fuego azul, más a lo que veía. – Espera un momento… - Retrocediendo. – Tú eres el sujeto triangular que nos atacó. – Señalando con el dedo. - ¡DIPPER, MABEL, WENDY! – Grito el sujeto.

\- Tick tock, el tiempo termino robusto. – Levantando el bate golpeo su cabeza dejándolo artudido un momento y tambaleante. – Vaya tienes una cabeza muy dura. – Movió el bate regresando otro golpe a su costado dejándolo inconsciente y con una lesión en la parte parietal de lado izquierdo. – Solo tenías que estrechar mi mano. – Picando su cuerpo con el mismo bate. – Sí que pareces un roedor gordo.

Camino unos cuantos pasos al bunker y miro las escaleras que corrían en espiral, mientras se inclinaba, haciendo resonar su risa.

\- Es tiempo de cazar a una Estrella fugaz. – Dijo lamiéndose los labios. – Solo espérame querida.

Dipper se detuvo de guardar las latas en una caja cuando escucho la risa resonar por las paredes del bunker.

\- ¿Robbie? , ¿Soos? ¿Que estará pasando afuera? – Dijo. – Sí no se callan terminaran alertando a los murciélagos.

\- Sera mejor que nos demos prisa. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Oh podría darles una mano. – Sonó una voz entre las sombras. – Veo que esas cajas son pesadas.

\- ¡Robbie! No se suponía que estabas cuidando afuera. – Dijo molesto Dipper. – Que no ves que es peligroso dejar solo a Soos.

\- Relájate chico, está bien te tiene mucha confianza. – Tomando la caja que traía Mabel en sus manos. – Solo quiero ayudar a las chicas.

\- Gracias Robbie. – Dijo Mabel, tomando otra.

\- No hay problema pequeña, porque no subes. – Dijo acariciando su cabeza para verla subir las escaleras con unas cajas. – En un momento subiremos… ¿cierto? Pino y Hielo.

\- ¿Hielo? – Poniendo una cara de confusión la pelirroja.

\- Pino… no, no puede ser, ¡No! – Dipper levanto su arma apuntando al chico gótico. – Maldito te estuviste escondiendo todo este tiempo.

\- ¡Dipper, no! – Interponiéndose la pelirroja. – ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Es Robbie nuestro amigo. ¡Baja en el arma!

\- Cierto Pino es tu amigo. – Mostrando su mirada amarilla. – No quieras dañar su cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldición Wendy es Bill! – Temblando con el arma en la mano.

\- Bill… - La pelirroja volteo a ver a su amigo con los ojos amarillos. – No puede ser.

\- Supongo que me descubrieron. – Le propino una patada en el abdomen a la pelirroja lanzándola con fuerza contra la pared del bunker, dejándola inconsciente.

\- ¡WENDY! – Dipper se arrodillo ayudar a su amiga, cuando se dio cuenta que el cuerpo posesionado de Robbie se retiraba de la habitación. - ¡NO! – Grito tratando de alcanzarlo pero él presiono el botón, cerrando la compuerta del bunker y con ello las escaleras. Dejando a Dipper y a Wendy dentro del bunker.

\- Nos vemos Pino. – Despidiéndose con la mano.

Cuando Robbie termino de subir vio que delante de él se encontraba la chica, apuntando con su pistola garfio hacia él. El chico solo le mostro una sonrisa de lado mientras se iba acercando a paso lento hacia ella.

\- Debo admitir que me impresionas y que me hayas descubierto. – Dijo extendiendo sus manos y soltando el bate de beisbol. - ¿Qué me delato? – Pregunto con inocencia. – El cuerpo de allá o cuando salías del bunker.

\- ¡No te muevas! – Demando con una voz temblorosa mientras seguía apuntando a Robbie. – Ni un solo pasó más o disparare. Lo juro.

\- Dispararas ese garfio contra tu amigo. – Burlándose de la chica y acercándose a ella. – Que valiente.

\- ¡Sé que eres Bill, sal de su cuerpo! – Retrocediendo a cada paso que daba.

\- Felicidades Pines, me sorprendes cada día. – Aplaudiendo en forma de burla. – Mereces una recompensa.

Mabel choco contra el tronco de un roble, cuando ya no tuvo tiempo para apartarse el cuerpo de Robbie estaba parado frente a ella impidiendo su escape.

\- Chico, si quieres tener una buena puntería… - Tomando su mano junto con el arma para guiarla y posicionarla sobre su frente. - Aquí debes de disparar. – Dándole una mirada llena de cinismo. – Vamos has el acto del día, se una heroína y dispara. Salva a tus amigos. – Mostrando una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos. – Si no lo haces, los perderás.

\- Yo… - Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y su respiración se hizo más rápida y superficial, sus oídos zumbaban con la cercanía de ese ser despreciable, que en ese mismo momento posesionaba el cuerpo de su amigo. – Yo… no… puedo.

\- Vamos si puedes. – Dijo. – Solo tira del gatillo, un golpe y termina todo. Es solo una marioneta más, ellos son tres personas vivas y cuerdas. Las sacrificaras solo para salvar a uno.

\- Bill… basta, no hagas esto. – Bajando su mano.

\- ¿Qué estas dudando si es letal el golpe? – En un rápido movimiento le quito el arma de las manos apunto hacia ella apretando el gatillo. – Mala suerte.

La castaña lanzo un grito del susto cuando sintió rozar el garfio en su mejilla, pero sin llegar a golpearla, estrellándose en la madera del roble, dejando un hueco poco profundo en el tronco, haciendo volar unas astillas a su melena chocolatada. El chico se rió alto mientras se colocaba una mano en su frente.

\- Oh debiste ver tu rostro, esto es lo mejor. – Dijo el sujeto mostrando sus ojos que escurría sangre por sus lagrimales. – Debiste dispararme, enserio debiste hacerlo. – Levanto su mano posicionando los dedos listos para dar un chasquido.

\- No, no, no, no… - Temía mucho lo que fuera hacer con ella. – Detente.

-No debiste salir de tu burbuja.

Con esto último chasqueo los dedos y la puso a dormir antes de que aparecieran los ojosciélagos y parte de la pandilla de Bill. El cuerpo de Robbie cayó sobre el suelo en estado de inconciencia. Las pesadillas se habían reunido alrededor de ellos.

\- Pobre humana. – Dijo Pyronica acariciando el rostro de Mabel. – No sabe el infierno que le esperara cuando lleguemos al castillo. Hasta siento pena por ti. – Soltando una risa llena de locura.

\- Hay que llevarla con el jefe. – Dijo Kriptos tomándola entre los brazos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con el guapo? – Se acercó la súcubo a tomar de la mejilla al chico inconsciente.

\- Bill solo nos ordenó la chica. – Dijo Pacifer. – Nada de más.

\- Peticiones egoístas, para un rey egoísta. – Dijo Pyronica alejándose del cuerpo del chico. – Nos vamos.

.

.

 **PV Bill**

Sentado en mí trono de "agonía humana congelada" veía como mis leales súbditos disfrutaban de tomar uno que otro humano y hacerlos torturar, ya sea física o mentalmente. En mi mano sostenía un Martini cristalino con un ojo decorativo haciendo el papel de una aceituna. Cerré mi ojo ámbar y deje recostar un rato mi cuerpo humano, cruzando mi pierna derecha encima de la otra. Solté un sonoro suspiro de fastidio y aburrición, cuando escuche en una cierta distancia resonando en el piso del castillo los tacones de aquella súcubo rosada de nombre Pyronica, seguida por las pisadas débiles de forma amorfa, las pisadas fuertes de Pacifier y la risa molesta de Kriptos. Interrumpieron mi momento de relajación cuando dirigí mi mirada a la chica que se retorcía en los brazos de Kriptos. Era tan divertida la escena de verla luchar para zafarse de su agarre, lanzando golpes al aire hasta dar con uno que aterrizo en su rostro.

\- Insolente humana. – Tirando a la castaña al suelo y dándole una bofetada en el rostro, haciendo que la chica se cortara con su aparato de ortodoncia, dentro de su mejilla. - Si no estuvieras bajo la protección de nuestro señor, yo mismo te hubiera arrancado la piel de tu cuerpo y…

\- Suficiente Kriptos. – Hablo Bill llamando la atención de sus camaradas. - ¿Quién dijo que podías tocarla en primer lugar?

\- L-Lo siento… mi señor, pero la humana.

\- Kriptos. – Hablo con una voz dura.

\- Perdóneme mi señor. – Alejándose de la chica.

Me acerque a la pequeña Pines a paso lento, viendo el terror en su rostro. Me reí al ver cómo me temía, llegue ante ella golpeando con la punta de mis zapatos el suelo.

\- Sí tan solo te hubieras quedado en tu burbuja. – Dije, manteniendo mi mirada en ella.

\- Bill… - Lanzando una mirada en sus orbes color avellana que reflejan odio hacia mí.

Mabel vio detrás de mí, el cuerpo sin vida de Gideon Gleeful. Se acercó lo suficiente para verlo y empezar a soltar sollozos, tocando su cuerpo frio y los cortes.

\- Sabía que no debíamos dejarte. – Abrazando su cuerpo. - Perdón… perdón… perdón. - Acariciando su cuello. - Gideon… lo siento mucho.

Bill lanzo un chasquido de desaprobación y en un instante se acercó a patear el cuerpo del chico alejándolo de su toque.

\- Él ya no está más. – Mostrando una expresión neutra en su rostro. - Solo es un traidor.

\- Eres un maldito.

Me incline para quedar a su altura llevando mi mano enguantada a tocar su rostro, acariciando su mejilla lesionada para después levantarla. – Me has desobedecido Estrella fugaz. – Dando unas palmaditas a su rostro. – Y mereces una reprimenda. – Mostrando una sonrisa para tomarla del cabello y jalarla. – Te dije que te quedaras ahí. - La levante del suelo escuchando sus gritos y quejas. – Mira lo que he tenido que hacer para buscarte. - Señalando a los reos de la prisión congelados y el cuerpo de Gideon sin vida.

\- ¡AAh!... ¡Para! – Empujando su agarre.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ya no tendré que consentirte de más. – Alzándola a mi altura la mostré ante mis súbditos. – Bueno parece que la nueva integrante necesita aprender la lección.- La acerco a su rostro para quedar a centímetros de su rostro. – Y hare que te arrepientas de haber interferido en mis planes. Tú y el resto de tu familia.

Su expresión asustada y su mirada llena de pánico hacían que me llenaran de gozo, la arrastre hasta por los pasillos del castillo jalando de su melena chocolatada y larga, sin impórtame sus suplicas y ruegos de que la soltara. La lleve por todo el camino tirando de ella hasta llegar a una habitación oscura, lance su cuerpo con brusquedad contra el suelo escuchando su gemido de dolor. Su castigo estaba por comenzar y yo lo disfrutaría.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Tarde en subirlo… sí

Te gusto torturar a Gideon… sí

Te arrepientes de matarlo… No :3

Siguiente capítulo el 8, pueden salteárselo por el arco del triunfo y leer el 9. Oh pueden disfrutar del sad, el lemon hard y la tortura física que Bill le hará a la pobre Mabel.

Les digo porque el 9 estará todo lindo :v y será menos feo y traumante.

 **Sección de Preguntas, respuestas a comentarios y agradecimientos.**

 **Guest/Xion-chan:** Gracias por comentar el capítulo me alegra que te guste, tal vez si se sintió celoso de que Mabel haya besado a mermando 7u7 pero que se puede decir de nuestro dorito.

 **Renren:** Tal vez Bill se aproveche o tal vez no, yo digo que el siguiente capítulo le ira mal. Aunque quien sabe. Saludos.

 **Meli Star:** Lo siento meli no sé si puedo hacer que se arrepienta. (Yo disfruto torturar a Mabel) pero veremos si le puedo sacar una venita de bondad.

 **Erendi24:** Eso tienes que descubrirlo, no spoilers :D

 **Elbani:** Deja el lemon en paz sucia, suficiente tengo con los fic yaoi :v y saludos.

 **LiiArz:** Gracias por comentar saludos, y si es cansado cuando inicia prácticas para trabajar. Espero que te haya gustado.

Y otra vez gracias a los de Wattpad por seguir esta historia, saben que siempre les regreso los comentarios a su tiempo. Y por darle voto a esta historia y una oportunidad :D


	8. Chapter 8: Atrapada

¡Que hay lectores! Traigo el nuevo capítulo de "Identidades Ocultas" el MaBill oscuro, me tarde en subirlo lo siento ero anduve ocupada en asuntos OwO importantes, y vida social pues.

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: M

 **N: ¡Tengo una advertencia!** OwO **Mayores de 18+**

 **Tortura física, tortura mental, lenguaje fuerte, lemon hard, relaciones sexuales no consensuado, menor de edad, la ONU ira por el Dorito endemoniado, leve romance (Pero ¿cómo que romance en esta historia?).**

 **N2:** Pueden saltearse este capítulo UwU e irse al capítulo 9, que todavía no subo :D

Hay otro aviso al final de este capítulo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Ocho: Atrapada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PV Mabel**

Me talle la cabeza ante el fuerte dolor que tenía en mi cuero cabelludo, Bill me había arrastrado todo el camino sin tener piedad en soltarme un momento. Termino lanzándome contra el suelo, me dolió cuando mi cuerpo golpeo las baldosas de piedra o eso es lo que sentía con mis manos. Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que estaba dentro de un cuarto oscuro, con mis manos tente a ciegas el piso hasta que escuche una risa dentro de esa misma habitación. En mi mente me pregunta "¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Por qué estoy aquí?".

\- Tal vez un poco de iluminación aclare tu visión. – Chasqueando los dedos hizo que las velas de ese cuarto se prendieran mostrando el lugar. – Te diré que solo he traído aquí a gente que ha roto los contratos conmigo. – Tocando las cadenas. – Ellos reciben aquí su castigo.

\- ¿Q-Qué me harás? – Dije, cuando me levante del suelo para retroceder.

\- Tranquila no andes tan deprisa pequeña. – Tomando los grilletes para besarlos. - Sera una velada para nosotros dos.

Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente lleno de miedo. Fui retrocediendo con cada paso que daba, hasta llegar a topar con la pared de la misma habitación. En un momento a otro Bill me tenía clavada en la pared cubriéndome toda vía de escape, tomando mis muñecas, elevándolas a una altura un poco suspendida del suelo. Paso su mano enguantada sobre la piel de mis muñecas colocándome los grilletes, haciendo que moviera mis manos sobre los zarcillos de forma desesperada. Vi como el demonio me veía con su orbe ámbar de un color intenso.

\- ¿Asustada? – Acariciando mi rostro con delicadeza.

\- Déjame ir… - Sonando mi voz con temor.

\- ¿No te dije que no abandonaras la burbuja, Mabel? – Sonando una voz dura y fría, volviéndose su mirada sombría.

\- Sí… Lo siento. – Mi cuerpo temblaba y mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente. retrocedí volviendo a golpear mi cuerpo contra la pared de aquel cuarto.

\- Mabel, Mabel, Mabel… - Dijo, tarareando mi nombre. – Querida en verdad no quería hacer esto.

De su mano materializo un cuchillo oscuro con la hoja afilada, pasándolo por la piel de mi rostro.

\- Estoy muy enojado contigo. – Su voz era tenebrosa. Paso sus dedos sobre mis hombros, para detenerse y dar suaves caricias circulares en mis omoplatos. – My sweet Shooting Star~

\- L-Lo siento… - Es la única palabra que pude articular por el miedo.

Paso la hoja afilada del cuchillo presionando contra mi prístina piel, lo descendió contra la mejilla abriendo a su paso el tejido. Las gotas se hicieron presentes y brotaron brillantemente sobre el filo, el ardor y la punzada de dolor fue quemante, aparecieron haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Ese mismo cuchillo lo paso sobre mi suéter cortándolo por el medio en dos, pasando a romper mi sujetador rozando a su paso mi pecho y mi abdomen; dejando una fina línea roja. Mis ojos se habían cristalizado por el dolor y mis lágrimas caían libremente por las heridas de mi rostro, las gotas saladas con mi sangre se mezclaban. Bill con el mismo cuchillo fue alisando la piel de mi torso, llegando a presionar nuevamente arrastrándolo por el borde hasta su abdomen. La sangre comenzaba a pinchar sobre la herida abierta, siendo de forma quemante. Él sonreía mientras expresaba mi dolor, aferrándome a apretar mis manos cerrándolas. Mis gritos eran algo que le gustaba escuchar.

Él se acercó a la herida de mi abdomen, llevando sus labios a besar el corte superior de mi herida, pasando su lengua azulada por la longitud del corte. Solté un gemido de dolor al sentir la punta áspera de su lengua en el corte de mi herida, manchándome con su saliva y mi sangre. Gimoteaba de dolor, pero también fue de alivio al ver que se concentraba a lamer mi herida en vez de seguir cortándome con el cuchillo. Un grito salió de mis labios al sentir una puñalada en mi muslo izquierdo. Baje mi mirada para ver una de las sombras materializadas llegando a sujetar mi pierna y encajarse en mi muslo.

\- No dejabas de moverte. – Mostrándome una sonrisa escalofriante. – Necesita un poco de ayuda. - Colocando una de sus manos en mi cadera la sujeto firmemente. - ¿Me tienes miedo?

\- B-Bill… basta. – Tartamudeé al tratar de apartarme de su toque.

\- Hay muchas sensaciones nerviosas en el cuerpo, los humanos tienen 86. – Apretando su agarre la acerco a él. - Maravilloso no crees.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Pregunte, viendo como borraba su sonrisa.

\- Eres un problema para mí. – Tomando sus mejillas entre su pulgar e índice con fuerza, llegando a magullar con fuerza sobre su piel. – Chico, haces que impides que continúe con mis planes. – Soltando su rostro. - Algo tienes que no me deja pensar claramente. – Se apartó de ella para admirarla, mientras balanceaba el cuchillo sobre su mano. - Por lo que veré diferentes métodos, para determinar mi obsesión contigo, Pines. Soy un demonio de los sueños que estuvo abstenido a tales deseos y emociones, para que un mero humano como tú, venga y los desencadene. – Paso una última vez su mano para recoger un mechón de su cabello, dudando entre si jalarlo o llevarlo a sus labios. – Por eso quería evitar todo esto. Pero tú molesto hermano tuvo que meter la pata y causar este problema.

Un movimiento en su mano hizo materializar otra sombra sosteniendo mi otra pierna, quería que se detuviera, pero recordaba que él era un demonio y él nunca se detendría por un humano.

\- No sé qué siento, es muy confuso. – Dijo llevándose una mano a su pelo liso y rebelde de color rubio. - Siento mucho odio hacia ti…- Al decir esas palabras sentí como las mismas sombras que estaban en mis piernas, eran estrujadas presionando con fuerza, cortándome la circulación. – Demasiado. – Aclaro.

\- ¡Para! – Dije inmediatamente al sentir el fuerte dolor agudo en mis piernas. Jale de las cadenas para liberarme, pero solo conseguía hacerme más daño.

\- Me desobedeciste. – Dijo. – Solo tenías que quedarte ahí. Y solucionarlo pacíficamente, un mundo donde tenías tus reglas. Dónde no podía tocarte al menos con tu permiso… pero. – Continúo embozando una sonrisa tétrica mostrándome sus colmillos y a través de esos dientes afilados. – Saliste y entraste a mi mundo, donde yo domino todo.

En menos de un minuto vi como Bill levantaba su mano extendida llegando a controlar las mismas sombras, viendo como cerraba la palma lentamente, hasta obtener un puño. En cuanto lo hizo un crujido sonó en mis piernas, haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor. Escuchando como se reía de mí y mi sufrimiento.

\- Supongo que romper la tibia y el peroné de tus piernas, como palitos de pan no es suficiente. – Dijo, llevándose su mano para frotar contra su barbilla y pensar nuevamente. – Estoy pensando en separarlos.

Jadeaba del dolor y sentía un hormigueo en la parte baja de mis caderas, sudaba frío cayendo las gotas en el suelo. Sentía mis muñecas arder de tanto estar tirando de las sujeciones de metal, dolía demasiado. Nuevamente vi como la sombra se iba alejando de mis piernas, para mostrarme el estado actual; hematomas que parecían manchas enormes de coloración rojizas y violetas sobre mi piel clara, un hueso expuesto sobre la herida abierta mostrando la carne y la sangre que había brotado, manchado mis calcetas roídas y hechas jirones. Solté un grito de pánico, cuando me fije bien en el estado de mis piernas, lloraba al no poder mis piernas moverse y el dolor que sentía en ese momento iba creciendo.

\- ¡DETENTE! – Grite. – MIS… PIERNAS… ¡TÍO STAN! ¡DIPPER! ¡AYUDENME!

Una mano aterrizo y se impactó en mi rostro dándome una bofetada, que hizo que me provocara cortarme el labio y por dentro se golpeara mi aparato de ortodoncia con mi mejilla. El sabor metálico de la sangre fresca escurriendo por la comisura de mi boca, me hizo sentí una sensación de asco y un pinchazo dentro de mi boca.

\- A veces hay que aceptar que algunas cosas, nunca volverán a ser como eran antes. – Menciono Bill sujetando una parte de mi cabello tomándolo a la fuerza, obligándome a inclinar mí cabeza hacia abajo viendo que mis piernas estaban intactas, como si nada hubiera sucedido de lo que él hizo. – Se sintió real.

\- H-Hace… un m-momento… tú. – Hable sin saber lo que había pasado, moví mis piernas para comprobar que tenían la misma movilidad de hace varios minutos.

\- Como puedes saber si es real o no, Estrella fugaz. – Acariciando su abdomen hasta pasar su dedo por los cortes. - Esto es real.

\- ¡Ah!... No... – Dije, mordiéndome el labio del dolor. – No sigas.

\- Preferirías a alguien más en tu reemplazo. – Dijo. – Tal vez a tú tío Stanford Pines.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Lo mire alarmada al pronunciar el nombre de mi tío.

El chasquido de dedos hizo resonar la habitación haciendo aparecer en frente de mí, la estatua de mi tío. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver lo que haría, lo libero viendo como mi tío Ford miraba a su alrededor algo desorientado para después dirigir su mirada hacia mí y empezar a gritar mi nombre. Bill solo se rio de su comportamiento e hizo aparecer una silla, se acercó a mi tío y le dio un empujón para después encadenarlo al suelo, con unas cadenas brillantes de color azul luminoso.

\- Mi viejo amigo Seis dedos, tenemos el honor de tenerte como invitado a nuestra velada especial. - Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa de lado. – Verdad, Estrella fugaz. – Acariciando mi cabeza como si fuera su mascota.

\- ¡Maldito demonio descarado! – Gruño furioso Stanford. - ¡Suéltala!

\- No Fordsie, ella y yo tenemos un acuerdo que hicimos, antes de empezar esto. – Señalando su castillo y haciendo referencia a su apocalipsis. Camino hasta el hombre mayor y lo tomo de los hombros. – Pero que crees ella lo rompió sin mi permiso y pues está en esa condición. – Apuntando con su dedo su cuerpo. – Y tú sabes lo que pasa si alguien romper uno de mis acuerdos.

\- Tú engañas a todo el mundo, pero a ella ¡La engañaste!

\- Solo le di lo que ella quería y ella me dio lo que yo quería. – Dijo contento. – Ambos nos beneficiamos y obtenemos lo que queremos, pero hubo un problema reciente. Ella no respeto el trato y pensó deshacerlo. – Apretando un puño. – Pensaba que si rompía la burbuja se recuperaría todo este caos.

\- No, no… yo no lo hice por… - Otro golpe paso a parar en su rostro.

\- Cierra la puta boca. – Tomando su rostro con fuerza. – Tu plan fallo.

\- Cipher déjala. – Forzando las cadenas para liberarse. – No te atrevas a tocarla maldito desgraciado.

\- Silencio Seis dedos. – Dijo en tono severo. – Sigo hablando con Estrella fugaz. – Miro aquellos ojos avellana que detonaban confusión, examino sus pensamientos tratando de saber lo que pensaba. – Tu mente me dice una cosa diferente, de acuerdo te daré una segunda oportunidad. – Pasando su mano para acariciar su rostro suavemente. – Cambia con tu tío de lugar, que el reciba el castigo y tu quedas libre, pero en cuanto termine con el me deberás un favor.

\- Bill eres un sucio traidor, no lo escuches.

\- Silencio Ford, ella está por hacer otro trato, ¿verdad, Mabel? – Dijo con un tono de voz neutro. – A tu sobrina le ofrezco algo que la salve, pero si no acepta la voy a castigar muy severamente. – Dijo. - Y qué crees tú apareces disponible.

\- Mabel. – Dijo Ford mirándome con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

\- No mires… - Decía con mucho temor y vergüenza. Pues tenía mi ropa hecha jirones y algunos cortes en mi cuerpo, sin olvidar que estaba descubierto mi pecho. – Por favor…

\- Entonces Mabel, hacemos el trato. – Dijo Bill.

\- Mabel escúchame, sé que te he lastimado, te he ocultado muchos secretos, secretos que pensé que me temerías si te lo dijera, te he apartado de mí al igual que ahora estoy haciendo con tu hermano, al apartarlo de ti siendo tu familia. Pero, quería que estuvieras a salvo, tú y Stanley. No pensé que esta situación llegaría a este punto, jamás debí ocultarles todo esto. Debí confiar más en ustedes. – Dijo agachando la cabeza. - No sé si merezca tu perdón, pero de algo te diré… que debes aceptar este trato. – Dijo, mostrando una mirada llena de tristeza. – No mereces sufrir por mis errores. Yo fui en primer lugar quien trajo a ese despreciable ser. – Dirigiéndole una mirada llena de rencor a Bill. – Mabel tenías razón… debiste presionar el botón. – Viendo el rostro estupefacto de la castaña. – Lo siento… fue algo imprudente escuchar su conversación esa tarde, cuando tú y tu hermano discutían.

\- Tío Ford… - dije entre sollozos, recordando cuando había bajado por el desván, había chocado con su tío ese día.

\- No era mi intención alejarlo de ti, Mabel.

Bill lanzo una mirada de desagrado al autor ante lo que dijo, aquel sujeto ponía en duda a la chica en escoger.

\- Silencio. – Dijo tronando los dedos para que apareciera una mordaza. – Bien, ultima oportunidad. Disfrutamos de la venganza juntos. – Señalando a Ford. – Es la oportunidad perfecta.

\- Tío Ford – Tenía miedo mucho miedo, pero tampoco deseaba esto para mi tío. Mire a mi tío antes de pronunciar las palabras que sentenciarían mi condena. – Te perdono… lo siento. – Hice un esfuerzo para darle una sonrisa, y tratar de evitar que mis lágrimas siguieran fluyendo. – No puedo aceptarlo… no soportaría verte de esta manera.

Ford gritaba a través de la mordaza, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas. En cambio Bill su expresión se volvió sombría dedicándole a la castaña una mirada fría en su orbe ámbar, tornándose un dorado oscuro. Corto las cadenas que la tenían atada a la pared y con las mismas la jalo hasta donde se encontraba el autor de los diarios. Con su pie la empujo al suelo aplastando parte de su columna, con el cuchillo corto en dos el resto del suéter dejando descubierto su espalda y a la vez dejándola desnuda de la parte superior. Libero los grilletes de sus muñecas.

\- Enserio Pines… pensé que eras más, inteligente. - Quitando su pierna dio un chasquido de dedos y la hizo levitar con su telequinesis para después manipular las sombras y convertirlas en extensiones de sus brazos, sujetando sus brazos y piernas extendiéndola. – Bueno igual Fordsie no te perderás el espectáculo.

\- Por favor… no, no quiero… Tío Ford… no mires. - Susurro con las mejillas de un tinte rojo oscuro. – No me mires.

\- Estrella fugaz, ya que nos fascina jugar. – Dijo en un tono divertido. - Que tan buena eres en matemáticas.

\- … - Mabel guardo silencio, no quería admitirlo pero no era tan buena como Dipper, podía tomarle unos minutos los ejercicios.

\- De acuerdo nada tan difícil para tu pequeña capacidad de razonar. – Haciendo aparecer un látigo. – Te tengo un juego, para agilizar tu mente y distraerte de este dolor. – Sonriendo de forma contenta. - Vamos a calcular los números menores del 70… pero con múltiplos de 3 y 5, ¿sencillo? – Hablando con sutileza en su voz.

\- Vete a la mierda, estúpido triangulo Isósceles. – Dije molesta.

Un golpe fuerte en su espalda fue su respuesta, provocándole un grito. Bill miro la expresión de furia de su viejo amigo Seis dedos, intentando zafarse.

\- Si te llegas a equivocar en un número, te daré doble. – Dijo. - No parare aunque supliques. – Arrojo el segundo latigazo a su espalda haciendo que la castaña se arqueara. – Empieza con 3. Son 70 números Estrella. – Dando otro golpe.

\- ¡Tres!… - Gritando el primer número, antes de recibir el tercer golpe. - ¡Seis! - Su espalda se sentía caliente. - ¡Nueve! – Las líneas rojas iban marcándose. - ¡Doce! – uno de los golpes impacto en medio provocándome más dolor. - ¡Q-Quince! – Dije con dificultad antes de sentir nuevamente el látigo y rasgar mi piel en esa misma zona. - ¡Aah!.. Dieciocho. - Un corte se hizo presente. – Veintiuna… - Quería que se detuviera. – Veinti…cuatro… - Sentí un líquido caliente recorrer mi espalda. – Veintiocho…

\- Mal – Dijo con una voz firme, haciendo aparecer un segundo látigo e impactar con la piel rasgada de su espalda. – Repite.

\- ¡Basta! – Grite.

\- Repite. – Dando otro latigazo.

\- Veintisiete… - Sintiendo un golpe en mi espalda baja.

\- Continua. – Observo la expresión de rabia de Ford. – Es una ayuda Seis dedos. – Le respondió volviendo a darle otro latigazo a la castaña. – No te escucho niña.

\- Treinta… - Sintiendo un ardor en su columna. – Me duele mucho… - Sollozando.

\- Y que sigue del treinta. – Sonrió con malicia, golpeando a un costado. – ¿32 o 33?

\- Treinta… tres.

Por unos minutos estuvo tratando decir los números del múltiple de 3 para llegar al 70. Terminando de decirlo, Bill examino su espalda llena de cortes, rasgaduras sobre su piel antes lisa marcada con finas líneas rojizas e hinchazón. La sangre fresca se deslizaba sobre la superficie de las heridas, dando un toque brillante.

\- Fácil los múltiplos de 3 ¿verdad? – Dijo. – Ahora los del 5, y esos son demasiados sencillos.

\- Por… favor… - Suplique para que me liberada, pero solo conseguí que ladeara su rostro y me diera otro golpe.

\- Empieza. – Dijo firmemente.

\- Cinco, diez… - Cuando golpeo mi costado un chillido escapo de mis labios secos. – Quince…, Veinte, Veinticinco, Treinta… - Trate de ir lo más rápido que pude para terminar la cuenta. – Treinta cinco, cuarenta, cincuenta… - Mierda… me dije mentalmente al decir mal un número.

\- ¿Otro error? – Golpeando doblemente mi costado, pero observo que uno de los látigo se había adherido a la carne de una de las heridas abiertas. – _Se atascó_ … - Menciono en un murmullo. Tiro del látigo terminando de deslizarse y rasgar mi carne, salpicando la sangre al rostro de Ford. – Mírate quedaste manchado con la sangre de Estrella fugaz. – Dirigió una mirada hacia mí indicándome que continuara. – No hace falta que te lo diga.

\- Cuarenta cinco, Cincuenta, Cincuenta cinco… - Los golpes seguían y el dolor en mi cuerpo seguía pero ya no era tan fuerte, es como si mis sentidos lo estuvieran bloqueando. – Sesenta, Sesenta cinco… - Casi término me daba ánimo. – Setenta.

 **PV Normal**

En cuanto termino de contar escucho un audible chasquido de dedos haciendo desaparecer las sujeciones y que cayera en el suelo, golpeándose con las frías baldosas de piedra cubiertas del charco de sangre, que se había formado debajo de ella. Él rubio se acercó a donde estaba observando su espalda ensangrentada y llena de cicatrices, su carne expuesta y desgajada.

\- ¿Cansada? – Se inclinó para tomarla del brazo y levantarla escuchando un quejido de dolor por parte de ella. – Fue entretenido, hasta tú tío se conmovió. - Sujetando su rostro para que volteara a ver al autor de los diarios, con una expresión llena de tristeza. Mientras que Bill pasaba su brazo formando un agarre en su cintura apoyándola contra su pecho.

\- N-No… - Musite, evitando su mirada cerré los ojos con fuerza. No quería que me viera en esta condición, no quería que hubiera presenciado esto.

\- Lo hiciste bien, aguantaste el castigo. – Dijo Bill con tono suave, haciendo que la chica se extrañara por su tono de voz. – Fue muy malo desobedecerme. – Acariciando su rostro. – Mabel abre los ojos y mírame.

La chica no quería voltear a verlo, tenía miedo de encontrar su rostro. Pero una mano enguantada la hizo ladear el rostro hacia él.

\- Mírame. – Demando el rubio.

Mabel movió levemente la cabeza para dar una negativa. - …No.

\- Me negaras tu mirada. – Dijo poniendo una expresión inconforme.

Sin recibir respuesta de la chica lanzo un chistido y miro a Stanford, quien aún seguía dedicándole una mirada de odio al rubio. Trono sus dedos para hacer desaparecer la mordaza y permitirle hablar.

\- ¡SUÉLTALA! – Dijo rojo de la furia.

\- Sí la suelto se caerá. - Respondió con la razón del mundo.

\- No la toque maldito.

\- Entonces quieres que se caiga. – Levantando una ceja.

\- Te digo que la sueltes. – Dijo Ford.

\- ¿La suelto?

\- ¡Cipher deja a mi sobrina! – Dijo molesto.

\- De acuerdo. – Dicho esto removió sus brazos de la castaña provocando que cayera al suelo adolorida. – Listo la solté.

De repente se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta haciendo que el demonio rodara su ojo y se cruzara de brazos, para después responder de mala gana.

\- Estoy ocupado.

Pero quien entro fue una de las pesadillas buscando a su jefe, avanzo para quedar enfrente y arrodillado frente al rubio.

\- No fui claro que estaría ocupado. – Señalando a sus víctimas.

\- Señor, es importante. – Dijo la criatura. – Tiene que venir conmigo, es sobre él chico.

\- Y que sí consiguió salir. – Menciono despreocupado. – No es amenaza.

\- Pero señor… el chico trama algo. – Dijo la pesadilla. – Algo en contra suya.

\- Más vale que sea importante o tu cabeza rodara. - Dijo en tono amenazador.

La pesadilla se inclinó ante Bill para después retirarse, el demonio se llevó una mano para masajear el puente de su nariz mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado. Ladeo su mirada hacia a Stanford y la pequeña que se encontraba ensangrentada en el suelo.

\- Regresare. – Dijo secamente saliendo de la habitación.

.

.

Bill se había retirado de la habitación dejando a solas a Ford y a Mabel en un silencio sepulcral, ninguno decía ninguna palabra. El hombre mayor vio a su sobrina que respiraba lentamente, herida y aun tirada en el suelo, la chica temblaba en el piso escuchando sus gemidos y llorando en silencio. Su tío le dolía verla en ese estado, acababa de experimentar algo horrible. Se sentía inútil el no poder protegerla y solo observar siendo torturada por aquel sujeto sin corazón y con maldad pura.

\- Mabel…

La llamo pero no obtenía respuesta de ella, la chica se envolvía en sus brazos con dificultad temblando.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa, yo soy… - Dijo. – Lamento que hayas tenido que soportar esto, Bill nos engañó a todos, lastimo a Stanley, lastimo a tu hermano Dipper y ahora él lo está haciendo contigo. – Viendo las heridas abiertas en su espalda. – Lo siento mucho Mabel, estas sufriendo por mi culpa. Tenías razón… era mejor que apretaras el botón. Así no hubiera ocurrido este problema.

\- Tío Ford… - Volteando su rostro para mirar al mayor. – Lo siento mucho… - Continuo. – Y-Yo… no… estoy enojada… contigo. – Jadeando del dolor.

\- No yo soy quien debe disculparse. – Dijo Ford. – Es mi culpa que estés así. – El mayor soltó un sollozo al ver a su sobrina lastimada.

\- Tío Ford, no llores… - Ella tampoco podía evitar a romper a llorar de ver así a su tío.

Estuvo así unos minutos cuando Ford vio una fina línea de luz posarse en el suelo de la habitación, siguió la luz al ver que la puerta por donde había salido Bill estaba entre abierta. Llamo a su sobrina para que lo escuchara.

\- Mabel… ¡Mabel! Escúchame. – Viendo que la chica levantaba su rostro. – Mabel tienes que levantarte y acercarte hacia a mí.

\- No puedo levantarme. – Su espalda había quedado encorvada por el dolor en sus cortes.

\- Necesito que hagas un esfuerzo Mabel.

\- Me duele… me duele mucho. – Apoyando sus manos en el piso para levantar su torso. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que tenía su pecho descubierto y las mangas de su suéter colgando a los lados. Se llevó ambas manos a cubrir su pecho. – Tío…

\- No miro. – Dijo para voltear la mirada al otro lado. – Mabel no tardes… busca que cubrirte.

La chica no encontraba nada con que cubrirse la parte delantera, apenas la habitación era alumbrada por la luz tenue de las velas. Se levantó con dificultad buscando con la mirada en la habitación, cualquier pedazo de tela que podría cubrirle. Pero nada más había cadenas, grilletes, una plancha de piedra, un frasco con… ojos y dientes. La castaña sintió un escalofrió el ver con claridad la habitación. Se vio las mangas de suéter colgando a los lados, las tomo y empezó hacer un nudo al lado y un nudo al otro. Se agradeció de tener el pecho chico, y que las mangas alcanzaran a cubrir la zona de su pecho. Le molestaba la fricción de la tela contra su espalda, pero tenía que soportarlo. Se acercó a su tío con paso lento, sus piernas aun no respondían bien del todo, al dolor que había sentido hace varios minutos cuando estuvo colgada en la pared y las sombras de Bill habían fracturado sus piernas. A pesar de ser una ilusión.

\- Tío ya estoy. – Dije avergonzada por la apariencia. No era muy cubierto lo que llevaba, pero era preferible irme así que desnuda de la parte superior. – No encontré nada.

\- Bueno…ahem - Ocultando su rubor en sus mejillas. – Lo bueno que cubre… maldición si tan solo pudiera darte mi abrigo. – Se reprendió a sí mismo. – Mabel escúchame con atención ves esa puerta. – Señalándole con la mirada. – Él estúpido triangulo la dejo abierta, no tardará en llegar. Pero al menos te dará tiempo para escapar y estar lejos de este castillo. Mientras yo lo distraigo.

\- Pero tío no puedo dejarte, debe haber algo con que liberarte. – Recordando el cuerpo sin vida del albino. – No, no voy a dejarte.

\- Necesito que salgas de aquí, en mi bolsillo tengo una pistola magnética y un garfio. Eso te ayudara para deslizarte fuera del castillo. – Dijo. – Por favor Mabel necesito que te vayas, no me imagino lo que te hará cuando vuelva.

\- Tío Ford tengo miedo. – Viéndolo con una expresión asustada. – Y si te hace algo… no quiero dejarte.

\- Mabel no te asustes estaré bien. – Hablo para calmar a la castaña que reflejaba una mirada dolida. - Busca a Dipper y a Stan… llega segura a la cabaña.

\- ¡No, no! Vi el cuerpo de Gideon. Te matara. – Dije entre sollozos. – No quiero que te pase eso.

\- No puede hacerlo porque tengo información que quiere sacarme. – Dijo Ford. – Vamos Mabel no hay tiempo… por favor escapa, confía en mí.

\- Tío Ford. – Lo mire un momento para después abrazarlo. – Volveré por ti…

Tome su arma y el garfio que estaba en su bolsillo de su abrigo, me acerque con paso dificultoso a la puerta y la abrí con cuidado viendo el pasillo despejado. Era mi oportunidad, mi única oportunidad para escapar.

 _ **¿Entonces porque caí de nuevo en una trampa?**_

.

.

 **PV Mabel**

Caminaba por el pasillo de piso marmoleado oscuro con las líneas entre los prismas de neón brillante y de colores del castillo, mis pies se sentían fríos contra el suelo. Escuche los gruñidos de algunos monstruos y pesadillas acercarse, me escondí en una esquina honda de forma invertida; la estructura del castillo era compleja y en forma de laberinto. Guarde silencio cuando terminaron de pasar los monstruos enseguida de mí, fue un milagro que no me hayan visto. Tenía que ser cuidadosa o me encontrarían. Camine un poco más adelante llegando a unas escaleras que subían, pero daban con un ventanal abierto. Mis ojos se esperanzaron cuando vi mi oportunidad de salir de aquí.

 _ **¿Por qué no me quede en la habitación?**_

 _ **¿Era una maldita trampa?**_

 _ **¿Porque no sospeche de la puerta?**_

 _ **¿Por qué escuche a mi tío?**_

 _ **¿Por qué escuche a una estúpida ilusión?**_

Llegue con paso cuidadoso al ventanal viendo el paisaje del caos que reinaba en el pueblo de Gravity Falls, el viento frío golpeo mi cuerpo, vi la altura del castillo hacia el suelo. Debía estar demente para salir por el ventanal con un garfio, quien no sabía hasta donde alcanzaría. Pensé un momento que hacer cuando mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escuche una risa resonar entre las sombras y el resueno de unos tacones contra el piso.

\- Vaya si es la mascotita de Bill. – Dijo con tono divertido, mostrando una sonrisa entre esos labios rosados de color intenso. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Fuera de la jaula.

Trague saliva de forma nerviosa al verla acercarse hacia mí, oculte el arma detrás de mí. Y empecé a retroceder.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo la súcubo rosado, dirigió su mirada a mis manos e hizo un sonido desaprobación. - Acaso querías escapar. Uy no, no podemos dejarte querida. – Se acercó en un rápido movimiento arrebatándole el arma y el garfio. – Que bueno que no los utilizaste, mostrándome los artículos como se desintegraban en unas Llamas color azules. – Eran meras ilusiones. Te imaginas si hubieras salido con esto, no habrías sobrevivido ni a la caída ni mucho menos en defenderte.

\- Pero… - Dije con mis ojos asombrados.

\- Soy muy buena haciendo ilusiones. – Dijo riendo. – Bill me lo pidió, cuando se retiró de la habitación cuando termino de torturarte.

\- Pero mi tío…

\- Tú tío esta convertido en estatua nuevamente. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa siniestra. – Lo que puedes hacer en unos segundos cuando estas tirada en el suelo sin voltear a ver, cuando se hizo el intercambio.

 **( F )**

\- Regresare. – Dijo secamente saliendo de la habitación.

Bill abrió la puerta y dio chasquido con los dedos convirtiendo a Stanford en la misma estatua que tenía, y le hizo una seña a Pyronica quien estaba oculta en la esquina de la habitación, para realizar una ilusión en la misma silla. Una vez que estuvieron afuera de la habitación el demonio se acercó a su compañera furioso.

\- No les dije que no espiaran.

\- Excelente tortura amo Bill, pero muy delicado con la humana. – Menciono la súcubo. – Yo hubiera sugerido el **Zanjir*** en ella. – Menciono con voz excitada. – Con ese hubiera resquebrajado la piel en los primeros cuatro y después hubiera arrancado su carne hasta romper su columna.

\- Y vuelvo a repetir, ¿Qué hacías adentro? - Tornándose rojo de la cabellera y su mirada cambiando a una oscura.

\- Vamos Billy una miradita no hace daño. Sabes que soy Voyerista, es mi naturaleza. – Rio divertida. – Mira el lado bueno, la humana no supo de mi presencia. Estuvo concentrada en tu castigo y en evitar que su tío la viera… digamos en esas condiciones.

\- Señor Bill… - Llamo una de las pesadillas.

Bill trono los dedos y lo incinero para calmarse y volver a la normalidad. Le dedico una mirada fría y oscura a la súcubo como advertencia.

\- La próxima vez, esa serás tú si te vuelves a meter en mis asuntos. – Señalando al sujeto que había incinerado.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Mantén tú ilusión mientras regreso. – Dijo molesto.

Observo como Bill desaparecía entre los pasillos para después dirigir su mirada a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica en el suelo y su ilusión haciendo el papel de su tío.

\- No me dijo que no podía divertirme con ella. – Sonrió maliciosamente.

 **( F )**

\- Entonces no era real… - Dije con tristeza. – Mi tío nunca me perdono.

\- Pobre cosita. - Dijo Pyronica acariciando su rostro. – Quiere regresar a casa. – Pellizcando su mejilla. – Si de algo te hace sentir bien, es que doy excelentes vistazos al futuro con mis ilusiones. Por lo que tú y tu tío se reconciliaran.

\- No me toques. – Golpeando su mano.

\- Tan bien que me caías. – Dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio. – Creo que a Bill no le importara si te elimino en este instante.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, no… aléjate. – Dije con miedo al ver como la expresión de la criatura cambiaba a una horrible.

\- Le estaré haciendo un favor. – La tomo del cuello con ambas manos para apretar su alrededor y levantarla, cortando el paso de su respiración.

\- A-Alguien… - Tratando de retirar las manos de Pyronica de su cuello. – Ayu-de-me…

\- Duerme Sweet honey~ - Dijo en tono meloso, mientras hundía sus uñas en su cuello perforándolo, dejando escurrir líneas carmesí en sus dedos que escapaban de su piel rota.

Mabel sentía la vista volverse borrosa mientras divisaba manchas oscuras y una punzada aparecía en su cabeza. La sensación de la falta de oxígeno se hacía presente, sus ojos se humedecían y su mirada se tornaba perdida. Las fuerzas de sus manos escaparon y un débil sonido de ahogo fue lo último que se escuchó antes de caer rendida bajo el agarre de Pyronica.

La súcubo la soltó cuando escucho los pasos de cierto demonio rubio resonar por el pasillo, ella solo sonrió al verlo parado frente a ella. Y antes de que pudiera hablar un chasquido de dedos la envolvió en llamas azules desintegrándola.

.

.

Bill entro a la habitación llevando en sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica Pines, la deposito suavemente sobre la cama. Vio las marcas sobre su cuello donde había sido estrangulada por Pyronica, dejando ver los hematomas violetas y la carne rasgada por las uñas de la súcubo.

La expresión del rubio mostraba un semblante serio al ver el cuerpo de la chica inerte en su cama, paso su mano por su rostro pálido rozándolo. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho en no poder ver su mirada en esos ojos avellana, que le mostraban toda esa clase de emociones desconocidas. Se retiró su guante para tocarla, no había tenido tiempo de tocar su piel a través de la estorbosa tela de cuero. Paso sus dedos por su rostro tocando sus labios secos y agrietados. Descendió sus dedos hasta su cuello y su sorpresa fue grande al sentir una pequeña pulsación débil.

\- Despierta. - Murmuro. La tomo entre sus brazos como cuando había caído del acantilado. – Supongo que eres muy exigente. – Con su mano levanto su rostro y unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso, envolviendo su cuerpo en una cálida flama de color azul. Junto su frente con la suya separándose del beso, jadeaba el rubio mientras observaba como la chica recuperaba el color de su piel. Fue soltándola para dejarla suspendida a uno metro por encima de la cama, como fue la última vez que le devolvió la vida. Aunque con esto sería tres veces que se burlaba muy cruelmente de la parca y él bebe tiempo. – Despierta Pines.

La castaña fue entre abriendo con cansancio, dirigió su mirada hacia donde había escuchado la voz del sujeto. Su vista era borrosa le costaba ver con claridad el rostro del sujeto, pero podía notar la cabellera color rubia frente a ella. Quería hablar pero sus cuerdas vocales dolían, por lo que su siguiente acción fue retroceder aunque no podía hacerlo estando suspendida en el aire.

\- Cálmate, tus sentidos aun no regresan del todo. – Dijo posando su barbilla recargada contra su mano mientras la veía. – Es frustrante. – Dándole una sonrisa. – Que ingeniosa eres con las mangas del suéter te hiciste un top. Solo uniéndolos. – Observando la pieza de tela sobre su pecho. – No puedo decir eso de la horrible falda.

\- B-Bill… - Hablando roncamente.

\- Fuiste una estúpida al salir de la habitación. - Dijo Bill molesto. – Según Pyronica que la razón por la que trato de asesinarte, es porque ibas a escapar. Y regresar con tus aliados.

\- No… - Dije con dificultad. En una parte Bill tenía razón, quería escapar pero también estaba confundida. – Yo… estaba. – Recordó que estaba siendo asfixiada por la demonio, pero no recordaba haber llegado a la habitación.

\- Me equivocado otra vez, acaso no pensabas escapar y no mientas. Por qué lo sabré. – Amenazo a la chica. – ¿Ibas a escapar?

\- Sí. – Dijo nerviosa. – Yo estaba muerta… - Mabel no escucho ninguna respuesta del rubio.

Lanzo un chasquido de dedos e hizo que dejara de levitar provocando que cayera en la cama.

\- Supongo que no es necesario llevarte de regreso a la habitación. – Empezó a deshacerse la pajarita de su cuello entre abrir los botones de su camisa; seguido de sacarse el chaleco y entre abrir su camisa. – Estrella fugaz.

\- ¿Q-Qué… haces? – Dije con temor retrocediendo, mientras mi vista regresaba con claridad. – ¡No! – Proteste al verlo.

Bill se rió y tomo del brazo de la castaña para atraerla hacia él. – Nunca obedeces. – Tomando de su mentón para atraer su rostro al suyo. - ¿Me tienes miedo, Mabel? – Acariciando su mejilla.

\- Sí. – Dije con mi voz temblorosa.

\- Deberías estarlo. – Su sonrisa fue sustituida por una cruel. – No escaparas.

Tomando un puñado de su cabello dio un tirón, sacando un grito de dolor a la chica acercando su rostro con el suyo.

Bill junto su boca con la de ella atacando sus labios en un beso violento. Moviendo sus labios en un beso hambriento y voraz, mordió su labio inferior provocándole un quejido de dolor. La chica coloco sus manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo, pero su fuerza era mayor impidiéndole que lo apartara. La mano enguantada del rubio se deslizo atrás de su cuello para sujetar su nuca, soltando su pelo. Su otra mano la enrollo alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola con fuerza a su regazo, sujetándola con fuerza para evitar que se separada.

Las fuerzas en las manos de Mabel disminuían al intentar empujarlo lo más lejos de ella, pero no tenía efecto alguno en él. El rubio seguía besándola de esa forma tan demandante y feroz.

Se separó de ella respirando un poco acelerado, su orbe ámbar adquiría un dorado oscuro y brilloso, se relamía los labios. En cambio Mabel respiraba de forma pesada, sus labios que estaban resecos dolían y sangraban tras la mordida que le había hecho.

\- Necesito hacerte mía. – Dijo, acercándose a lamer mi mentón.

\- Estás loco…déjame demente. – Dije viéndolo con furia en mis ojos y asco.

\- Genial, la chica merece un premio al darse cuenta. – Dijo riendo mientras continuaba a dirigirse al cuello de la castaña y depositar besos, rozando sus labios por las heridas que provoco Pyronica. Lamiendo la zona donde había clavado las garras, escuchando sus quejidos y sus gemidos brotar de sus labios.

En un momento que se detuvo el rubio sintió como era empujado para recibir la bofetada sobre su rostro, aquella chica temblaba de miedo mientras que se llevaba una mano a su cuello, cubriendo su herida.

\- ¡Déjame demonio! - Grite con mis fuerzas.

Bill solo se llevó la palma a su rostro donde había recibido el golpe y frunció el ceño. Mabel estaba asustada por lo que haría, pero en cambio observo como el sujetaba su mano y besaba su palma.

\- Golpéame todo lo que quieras nena. – Se burló. – Sabes que el dolor para mí es hilarante. - La jalo de la muñeca para acercarla hacia el aprisionándola en sus brazos. - Disfrutare tenerte gritando y gimiendo.

Un tronido de dedos y unas cadenas aparecieron en las muñecas de la castaña, atando sus manos.

\- Siento mucha atracción hacia ti pequeña humana. – Comenzó a besar su cuello dejando marcas con sus colmillos, rozándolos y lamiendo su piel herida, chupando las porciones de piel lisa que aún no había sido perforada o lastimada. – No sabes cuánto deseo hacerte mía.

Mabel gemía de dolor y trato de liberarse de sus ataduras, sentir la lengua de Bill sobre su piel era una sensación horrible y asquerosa para ella. Sintió como la mano de él delineaba su espalda ensangrentada de las heridas, provocándole un dolor quemante e insoportable. Hasta que sintió que el pedazo de tela que cubría de su pecho, caía revelando la parte superior de sus senos. Intento cubrirse pero la mano del rubio mantenía sus brazos abajo. Bill fue descendiendo de su cuello lamiendo y mordisqueando parte de su piel, dejando marcas rojizas; llegando a su pecho en pleno crecimiento dio una lamida a su seno, pasando su lengua gruesa y húmeda sobre los botones rosados de la castaña, sacándole uno que otro gemido ya que observo que la chica se mordía el labio con fuerza, evitando que escapara los sonidos de sus labios. Él demonio continuo lamiendo para después atrapar un pezón rosado entre sus dientes y morderlo, provocándole un chillido. Continuo mamando del seno de la chica, Mabel no paraba de temblar ante su toque, quería que se detuviera. Por más que quería apartarlo, quitarse las cadenas o alejarse; este la castigaba mordiendo su piel con rudeza.

Bill dirigió su mano que estaba sujetando su cintura hacia su trasero acariciándolo, hasta que llego adentrar su mano por debajo de su falda tocando los muslos; apretándolos y encajando sus propias garras en su tierna piel. Mabel asustada y con la mirada cristalina en sus ojos le suplico que se detuviera.

\- No, no, no quiero… - Dijo insistentemente.

\- Me encanta esa expresión. – Canturreo divertido, dirigiéndose a besar su mejilla.

Mabel dio un grito de pánico al sentir el corte de su falda en dos dejándola en sus bragas de color rosa, con su mano se adentró a través de la su ropa interior tocando su monte venus hasta deslizarse tocando su intimidad.

\- Detente… - Dije con miedo. Sintiendo como su mano acariciaba mi lugar.

\- Tú primera vez… Estrella fugaz. – Dijo algo ronco y cargado de placer. – Y será mía.

Sin preparación alguna introdujo un dedo dentro de su vagina moviéndolo de arriba abajo, sacándolo y metiéndolo. La chica soltó un grito incomodo al sentir que la invadía, un segundo dedo repitió la misma acción moviéndolo con rapidez. Todo esto era nuevo para la castaña y a la vez temblaba de miedo al ser algo desconocido para ella. Un tercer dedo se introdujo dentro de su cavidad simulando una penetración dentro de su vagina, guiando los dedos del demonio en movimientos rápidos y girando dentro.

Bill seguía lamiendo los pechos de la chica, escuchándola gimotear y llorar. Esa dulce expresión en su rostro lo excitaba al demonio, se acercó a tomar su rostro sin interrumpir la tarea de masturbarla con sus dedos. Atrapo sus labios en un beso salvaje y los mordió provocando que lanzara un grito de dolor, donde aprovecho para adentrar su lengua y profundizar el beso. Eran muchas sensaciones que experimentaba la castaña y todas no podía disfrutarlas con una persona que amara, aquel demonio la lastimaba, le provocaba dolor y asco.

Sintió un escalofrió en su columna cuando sintió un palpitar en su entrada, un líquido salió escurriéndose por sus muslos. Provocándola encorvarse de la espalda mientras convulsionaba del extraño placer. Un tinte rojizo apareció en sus mejillas pensando que se había orinado encima, por lo que no evito llorar y sentir las lágrimas correr por su rostro.

Bill solo lamio sus dedos con sus jugos transparente deleitándose con su sabor. En un siguiente movimiento la empujo a la cama dejándola debajo de él, abrió su cremallera y bajo su pantalón junto con su ropa interior. Los ojos de Mabel se agrandaron llenos de terror al ver el miembro enorme del rubio. El demonio la sujeto de sus muslos evitando que retrocediera, los abrió para acomodarse.

El corazón de Mabel martillaba fuertemente al verlo colocarse en su entrada, ella suplicaba pero nunca fue escuchada.

" **Tenía que ser una pesadilla"**

De una sola estocada se adentró completamente su pene en su entrada, desagarrándola a su paso. Comenzó una fuerte embestida rápida y violenta contra ella. Mabel gritaba del dolor golpeando su tórax aun con las cadenas, rogaba que se detuviera. Sentía que la partiría en dos en cualquier momento si seguía moviéndose de esa forma.

Sus ojos veían como el demonio del sueño disfrutaba del placer al verlo cerrar su orbe dorado, gemir roncamente y jadear ante cada embestida que daba dentro de ella.

\- Me duele… ¡para! P-por fa-vor… - Decía entre cortadamente. - ¡Detente!

\- Tan estrecha… tan deliciosamente estrecha mi niña. – Dijo Bill jadeando abrazando su cuerpo. – Eres mía.

\- ¡Bill!... me duele, me duele… ¡Ah! – Sintiendo como aumentaba el vaivén de sus estocadas siendo más veloces y profundas.

El rubio tomo una de las piernas de la castaña posicionándola en su hombro, clavándose profundo en su pequeña entrada. Sus sexos chocando entre si y sus testículos golpeando parte de sus nalgas, un ruido entre el chapoteo de sus líquidos con la fricción de sus embestidas, se escuchaban en la habitación. Su cuerpo sudoroso con el de ella, restregándose. Su aliento chocando contra su cuello y besando.

Mabel lo odiaba, lo detestaba, le dolía, quería que se detuviera…

Bill gruño de placer al punto de llegar a venirse y alcanzar su propio clímax, tomo de las caderas de la castaña dando unos últimos empujones en su entrada y soltar su semen dentro de ella, llegando a llenarla. Jadeaba embriagado del placer. Salió de ella viendo su sangre y el líquido blanco mezclados. En cambio Mabel solo tenía la mirada perdida, nada había disfrutado su cuerpo dolía. Pensó que su pesadilla terminaba, pero estaba equivocada.

Un movimiento brusco la hizo girar de las caderas, colocándola boca abajo en las sabanas de la cama, obligándola colocarse en cuatro mientras sentía los labios de Bill rozar su espalda, paso un brazo sujetándola firmemente de su cadera.

" **Dios esto debe ser una broma, no puede estar pasando"**

Sintió como su erecto pene cepillaba contra su entrada y contra su trasero. Mabel le volvió a suplicar, aun sabiendo que no le había hecho caso a la primera.

Sintió su dedo adentrarse e invadir su trasero moviendo sobre su ano, en círculos rotatorios. La chica se mordió el labio de la incomodidad, un segundo dedo dio paso a moverse y agrandar en forma tijera dentro, poco a poco introdujo un tercero y empezó a moverlo provocando un grito desgarrador en ella.

\- Ya casi. – Besando su espalda baja. – Mabel…

\- ¡Ya basta!... Detente. – Dijo entre lágrimas la castaña. – Bill… no continúes…

Bill se acercó a su rostro para besar sus labios en un beso apasionado, sujeto sus caderas y se enterró dentro de ella de una sola estocada. Mabel lanzo un grito de dolor mientras sentía como su miembro se introducía a su entrada estrecha, sintiendo un ardor e incomodidad.

Sentía como se movía bruscamente sin piedad, golpeando su pelvis contra sus caderas, embistiendo con fuerza contra ella. Ella se aferró a las sabanas apretándolas contra sus manos. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su respiración era irregular y pesada, de nada servía morderse el labio dejo que sus gemidos y gritos salieran.

El cuerpo de Bill la aprisionaba abrazándola por detrás, mientras que su mano acariciaba su pecho y parte de su vientre, hundiéndose en su húmeda y estrecha entrada. Escuchando gemir a la chica que tenía bajo suyo, para él era un placer escucharla. Verla poner ese tipo de expresiones cubierta con sus lágrimas y las mejillas rojizas, intentando recuperar el oxígeno y la capacidad de respirar. Todo era excitante para él. Se acercó a besar su cuello y sus mejillas, se sujetó de ella cuando sintió sus paredes aprisionarlo siendo difíciles los últimos empujones. Ambos gemían al llegar al punto de culminar su acto. Bill se corrió dentro de esa cavidad mientras que la chica soltaba un grito de placer y dolor al sentir el líquido caliente golpear y escurrir por sus muslos y nalgas.

\- Perfecto… - Dijo Bill ronco de su voz, saliendo de ella para voltearla y besar sus labios. – Humana ha sido perfecto esta pesadilla.

Mabel respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo dolía y sentía como los labios del rubio besaba sus hombros. Bill se colocó encima de ella y enrollo sus piernas a sus caderas para volver adentrarse en ella, comenzando un vaivén fuerte y lento en cada empujón. Provocando que la castaña gimiera y lo mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y su cara arder de las diversas sensaciones, su vientre caliente y la necesidad de más contacto. Bill disfrutaba verla de esa manera provocadora.

\- Querida… quieres que sea haga realidad. – Dijo cargado de deseo, mientras besaba sus labios con cada beso corto. – Vamos… cumple mis deseos. Se mía…

\- Bill… ¿de… que hablas?… ¡Ah! – Sintiendo sus estocadas más profundas.

\- Esto solo es una ilusión… una visión. - Besando su mejilla. – Mabel… ¡ngh! – Embistiendo duramente y con movimientos toscos. - ¡Ah!... eres deliciosa… mi querida Estrella fugaz.

\- ¡B-Bill! – Sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en mis omoplatos. – Detente… duele ¡Ah! Para…

\- ¡Mabel! – Grito su nombre cegado por la lujuria.

Bill termino por correrse nuevamente en su interior, la abrazo y se acercó a sus labios para rozarlos y devorarlos a través de un beso lleno de deseo. Se separó de su rostro a centímetros sintiendo sus alientos chocar entre sí.

\- Despierta… - Dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunte confundida y dolida.

\- Maldición despierta… - Dijo furioso. Apretó sus manos contra sus antebrazos encajando las garras. - ¡DESPIERTA!

\- Me lastimas… ¡Bill! – Dijo con terror en su voz. - ¡Me duele!

\- ¡DESPIERTA PINES! – Grito la voz

Mabel sentía un ardor quemante en su cuerpo y ser invadida por las llamas, su vista se cubrió de manchas negras, sin llegar a ver a su alrededor, hasta llegar a quedar en la oscuridad. Las punzadas en su cuerpo aparecieron como si fueran cuchillas clavándose en sus extremidades, un grito desgarrador le hizo romper a llorar en medio de la oscuridad.

.

.

Bill quien había llegado a la habitación donde tenía a la chica, la encontró vacía sin ella adentro. Golpeo con su mano la pared dejando una grieta, que acabo dejando un hueco. Estaba molesto y su sangre hervía, y la culpa la tenía cierto súcubo rosado. No hacía falta saber dónde se encontraban, el aroma de la humana y su sangre era un rastro perfecto que seguir. Caminando a paso lento trato de pensar en una forma cruel de eliminar a su compañera por haberse llevado a su "humana". Levanto una ceja al ver que el rastro lo conducía a los escalones de arriba; subió para después visualizar a un demonio rosado sosteniendo en un agarre por el cuello a la chica, con las garras clavadas en su carne.

Pyronica quien vio de reojo a Bill con su mirada rosada, lanzo una sonrisita inocente y hablo de forma sutilmente divertida.

\- La puse a dormir en un agradable sueño. - Dijo, viendo como la chica tenía el rostro rojo y respiraba pesado. – Descuida no es nada malo, es placentero.

\- Suéltala. - Hablo en tono frio. - ¿Quién demonios te dijo que podías "torturarla"?

\- Esto no es una tortura. – Dijo negándose. – Estaba muy estresada con escapar. Mira el lado bueno evite que se tirara del ventanal del castillo.

\- Pyronica.

\- Sí.

\- Ahí no hay un ventanal. – Señalando una pared lisa.

\- Upss… bueno evite que se estrellara. – Dijo riéndose nerviosamente. – No queremos que cometa una estupidez jeje.

Un gemido salió de los labios de la castaña, haciendo que Bill la mirada extrañado.

\- ¿Qué carajos? – Dijo el rubio al examinar el estado de la chica y notar su cuerpo sudoroso y las mejillas rojas como una cereza. - ¡Pyronica!

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo alterada. – Solo es un sueñito. Algo que la chica deseaba ver.

En un movimiento rápido con su mano Bill materializo su bastón y convirtió el extremo de la punta en una cuchilla; cortando el brazo del demonio rosado, atrapando en su brazo a la castaña y removiendo el brazo de Pyronica en su cuello.

Sentía su piel fría y su respiración lenta y poco superficial, una leve capa de sudor frio aparecía en su frente. Toco las heridas donde estaban antes las garras del súcubo. Una flama apareció en su mano y empezó a sanar las hendiduras en su cuello. Se sacó el guante de su mano y toco su carótida, su pulso era débil.

\- ¿Un somnífero? – Dijo molesto.

\- Tú sabes que así trabajo. – Menciono la mujer. – Y después me los como, aunque prefiero a los hombres.

\- De que era el sueño. – Demando. - ¿Dime que era?

\- Mm… veamos. – Dijo dudosa en responder. – Y si mejor le dices que despierte y ya.

\- Pyronica… - Gruñí furioso.

\- Vamos jefe solo llámela. – Dijo en tono nervioso. – Responderá inmediato.

\- Sí muere antes de tiempo, te esperara un puto castigo del cual no escaparas. Entendiste – Sujetando a la castaña entre sus brazos. – Despierta.

\- Jefe más fuerte no escucha. – Dijo Pyronica con una sonrisa.

\- Cállate y cierra el puto hocico. – Su cabello se había tornado rojizo de lo molesto. - ¡Despierta! – Moviéndola de los hombros. – ¡Maldición despierta! – Arañe sus ante brazos para que reaccionara. - ¡DESPIERTA! ¡VAMOS DESPIERTA PINES! – Grito.

La observo encogerse entre sus brazos, un ataque de tos apareció en ella mientras intentaba calmarse y recuperar el aliento. Entre abrió los ojos viendo topándose con el orbe ámbar brilloso de Bill. Mientras que el lanzaba un suspiro y la recogía entre sus brazos para cargarla entre su pecho, en estilo nupcial.

\- Por poco te vas nuevamente mocosa. – Dijo Bill relajado.

Mabel por instinto empezó a temblar violentamente ante su toque y lo empujo fuertemente haciendo que ella cayera de sus brazos y se golpeara contra el suelo.

\- Eres estúpida o lo intentas. – Inclinándose para tomar su brazo y recogerla, pero sintió una fuerte bofetada en su rostro que lo hizo ponerse furioso. - ¿Por qué el golpe idiota?

\- ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! – Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. - ¡Tío Ford!, ¡Tío Stan! ¡Dipper! – Grite desesperada, antes de romper a llorar. – ¡Quiero ir a casa!

Bill le dirigió una mirada de terrorífica a la súcubo, pues era extraña la actitud de su humana. Una cosa era el castigo que él le había impartido hace una hora en esa habitación, donde solo quería obtener un poco de su odio y que aprendiera la lección de romper un trato, sin llegar a matarla. Dejándola con un recuerdo de lo atemorizante que podría ser para ella.

Pero otra era que en este momento la castaña lo miraba con terror y miedo, hasta el cierto punto de no poder tocarla y que llorase de esa manera. Y eso solo lo había visto en el antiguo compañero de Seis dedos y en algunas víctimas que Pyronica le gustaba atormentar.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ¿Qué hiciste tú en su sueño? – Dijo con burla. – Te di una mano jefe. Solo le mostré tus deseos más oscuros. – Observo como Bill ampliaba su ojo al escucharla decir eso último. – ¿Acaso no estaba en sus planes?

La súcubo escapo de su vista dejándolos solos, Bill se llevó una mano para masajear el puente de su nariz y calmarse. Luego iría a buscar a la puta zorra y eliminarla. Miro a Mabel temblando y abrazándose a si misma.

\- Pines… - Le llamo pero no obtenía respuesta de la castaña. – No era real… no lo hare. – Se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y tocar con cuidado su brazo, pero ella lo apartaba lanzando un sollozo como respuesta. – Nada era real. – Volvió hablar pero con voz calmada. – Era una ilusión, no era real… lo que haya ocurrido en el sueño, no era real. No era yo.

La tomo de sus brazos notando que ella luchaba y golpeaba su pecho y sus hombros con fuerza, él no la aparto y la dejo continuar, hasta que sintió como sus puños se cansaban. La abrazo de la cintura y la levanto manteniendo su agarre, escuchando sus gemidos y sollozos en su cuello. El odio que Bill le tenía a la castaña se había esfumado, y una extraña opresión le había vuelto a surgir como cuando estaba en su burbuja.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

Okey, Okey… fue leve todo esto.

Oh si no me mataría la ONU y mi amiga mina chan… okey no.

¿Qué creen que sienta Bill con eso último?

Muchos me dicen que mate a Dipper para que pierda la cordura la chica… yo solo quiero un coctel de elote :D

Ah que nadie sospechaba o sabía que en este capítulo quien abusaba de Mabel era una de las ilusiones de Pyronica :v y no el mismo Bill Cipher, mátenme esa.

El capítulo 9 les gustara será lindo y eso ;D vamos a darle un descanso a estos dos.

 ***AVISO IMPORTANTE***

 **(Les conviene)**

Subiré One Shot de Mabill, Mystic Messenger y BNHA, bueno será como historias cortas, con participación de amigas :3 en algunos one shot y drabbles y otras serán parte mías solitariamente ;w;

Aun no hay fecha cuando los suba pero sé que será a finales de Octubre :D

 **Sección de Preguntas, respuestas a comentarios y agradecimientos.**

 **Guest/Xion-chan:** Tus teorías de los siguientes capítulos; todos esperando que mate a Dipper (Tengo planeado cosas para Dipper) jajaja. Y sobre Gideon pues nadie lloro mucho por él, pero a Soos les cause lastima. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

 **Sra. Meow:** Ya extrañaba tus comentarios, saludos.

 **Renren:** Te hice sufrir admítelo, te hice sufrir XD pero ya está el capítulo, saludos.

 **Rosemeli:** Gracias por comentar y saludos, ya está el capítulo :D

 **Elbani:** Lamento la espera chica, tenía unos asuntos que resolver. No te hagas anduviste aquí en mi cumple :v aunque ese día iba subir el capítulo. Pero se me paso :D

 **LiiArz:** Todos tenemos un lado psicópata… pero de torturar a la pobre Mabel, pues pobrecita XD jaja saludos y gracias por comentar.

 **LarousseLucy:** Sorry si los engañe diciendo que estaba el capítul jeje es que e fic les pongo eso para que salten los demás XD (Esperare ansiosa tu historia si la llegas hacer, sobre la burbuja de Mabel) saludos y gracias por comentar.

 **Sizery:** Tenia que morir el Mabideon :v era necesario jaja saludos.

Y otra vez gracias a los de Wattpad por seguir esta historia, saben que siempre les regreso los comentarios a su tiempo. Y por darle voto a esta historia y un seguire :D


	9. Chapter 9: Oculto

¡Sorpresa! Traigo el nuevo capítulo de "Identidades Ocultas" el MaBill oscuro,

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: M

 **N: ¡Tengo una advertencia!** OwO **Mayores de 18+**

 **Lemon Soft, menor de edad, la ONU definitivamente ira por el Dorito endemoniado y por la escritora, romance (Pero ¿cómo rayos metiste romance en esta historia?).**

 **N2:** Les gustara creo, hay partes que un poco extrañas. En un darkfic puede pasar de todo. Alguien ha visto Another el anime, hay una escena toda tensa que ya después de muchos asesinatos, ocurre algo estilo What the fuck? en la que los protagonistas se ponen a bailar. Algo así sucede con este fanfic :D pero no se están poniendo a bailar, ya verán más adelante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Nueve: Ocultos**

.

.

.

Mabel se encontraba abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho en una esquina de la habitación, miraba al sujeto que estaba sentado en un sillón color vino con un decorado de huesos. Un silencio incómodo y sepulcral había entre ellos.

La chica hecho un vistazo a la habitación donde se encontraba; un suelo de mármol oscuro con la apariencia de un universo y con destellos plateados, siendo un piso era elegante, las paredes revestidas de color carmín con una columna de runas oscuras adornando las esquinas, el negro poco intenso entre techo que terminaba en forma del interior de una pirámide; un ventanal en forma de triángulo con el ojo de la providencia en el vitral, con dos tonos diferentes de amarillo uno intenso y el otro claro, y un tono rojizo; en la misma habitación había una alfombra enorme y terciopelada de color guinda con el diseño medieval, como la de los libros, había muebles del color oscuro de la madera lisa y brillante, una enorme cama con sabanas en tonalidades grises y blancos; los doseles de la cama eran de roble oscuro y con cortinas rojizas transparentes.

Mabel noto dos puertas oscuras y elegantes, con la chapa brillante de color oro. Se preguntó a donde llevaría dentro, una posible salida y el otro al armario. Hasta que escucho una voz carraspear y sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\- Uno lleva a mi baño personal y el otro a una posible perdición en mi castillo, si sales de aquí. – Respondió el rubio, rompiendo el silencio que habían formado desde que llegaron.

La castaña se encogió de hombros al escucharlo, no quería decir nada.

\- No te hare nada. – Recalco. – Tú castigo término cuando estábamos en la habitación. ¿Lo recuerdas? Hasta te dije que lo hiciste bien, en aguantar.

Ella lo siguió ignorando.

\- Pyronica utilizo una ilusión en ti, te puso a dormir. – Dijo molesto. – Lo que haya sucedido, no era yo.

Mabel seguía sin querer escucharlo, sus heridas en la espalda picaban y seguían doliendo. Paso una mano por sus antebrazos para tocar los arañazos que tenía en su piel clara, líneas rojizas y violetas. No pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas de sus ojos hinchados.

En cambio Bill seguía viendo a la pequeña llorar en el rincón de su habitación, lo que iba ser una noche de tortura con azotes y tal vez tortura emocional al ver a su tío. Con el fin de dejarla regresar con los suyos, y tal vez ganarse su odio y temor. Se terminó convirtiendo en una víctima de síndrome post traumático de estrés.

\- Maldita zorra de Pyronica. – Gruño molesto. – Cuando la encuentre la matare.

Volvió a ver a la chica que seguía derramando lágrimas en silencio, le incomodaba tenerla en esa situación.

\- Voy a acercarme. – Le avise.

Levantándose de su asiento se acercó a ella arrodillándose frente a ella, acerco su mano para tocarla pero fue recibido por otro golpe en su rostro. Notando que la mirada de la castaña en esos ojos avellana, reflejaban un marrón oscuro y lleno de odio y miedo hacia él.

\- No es real. – Le dije tomando su brazo. – Nada de ese sueño fue real.

Mabel golpeaba su mano con toda su fuerza, intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero no conseguía apartarlo.

\- Te diré que es real: los azotes que te di son reales, los cortes en la piel eran reales, tú tío era real cuando te observaba. – Menciono serio. – Era una ilusión lo que te puso ella: el sueño e incluso cuando rompí tus piernas era una ilusión.

La chica continuaba empujando su mano pero no conseguía moverla.

\- Desconozco el sueño… - Dijo el rubio. – Pero sé que soy tu principal fuente de temor.

Con su mano la atrajo levantándola del suelo, sintiéndola retorcerse en su agarre lanzando patadas y golpes a su espalda. No gritaba o protestaba, se había quedado muda tras el momento traumático. Su única defensa era los golpes que daba con sus manos y pies. Bill se sentó con ella colocándola en su regazo sujetándola de las muñecas, con su mano se dirigió a sus labios para quitarse el guante tirándolo de sus dientes. La chica temblaba violentamente entre su brazo y respiraba de forma agitada, comenzaba a hiperventilar.

\- Quédate quieta y calmada. – Dijo Bill con voz suave. – No hare eso. – Había leído un fragmento de sus pensamientos que decía "me va arañar la piel y me morderá". Bill convoco una llama azulada en la palma de su mano y la paso sobre los arañazos que le había hecho, cuando intentaba despertarla. Froto con cuidado las heridas de su piel, reparando el daño superficial del tejido y curando. – Te sanare. Solo quédate quieta…

Vio que la pequeña cerraba los ojos con fuerza ante su toque. Continuo curando sus heridas en sus antebrazos, viendo como las líneas rojizas desaparecían mientras propiciaba un masaje en sus músculos adoloridos. Paso su mano recorriendo su brazo hasta llegar por sus manos, acariciándolas con suavidad y eliminando rastro de magulladuras en su piel.

La castaña seguía sin abrir los ojos, pero sentía el toque de sus dedos contra su piel lastimada. Sentía alivio en los cortes y de una forma cálida. Respiraba pausadamente y gimoteaba, porque aun recordaba las escenas de ser violada por aquel demonio.

\- ¿Te mordiste las uñas? – Burlándose al tomar sus manos y restaurarlas. – Debería llamarte el "monstruo comedor de uñas".- Quería calmarla sacándole una sonrisa tonta o molestarla, como antes.

Veía que la chica seguía ignorándolo, por lo que tuvo que continuar sanando sus heridas. Paso a dirigir su mano por su cuello ganándose una bofetada fuerte en su rostro, provocándole tirar de su parche y que cayera en el suelo.

\- ¡Mierda! – Cerrando inmediatamente su ojo derecho. - ¡No hagas eso! ¡Acaso eres estúpida o te esfuerzas! – Exclamo molesto. - ¡Como se te ocurre hacer tal idiotez!

Mabel abrió los ojos mirándolo de forma aterrada. El demonio se reprendió a si mismo por alzar la voz a la chica.

\- No, no… no sucede nada, _maldición. –_ Dijo tratando de calmarse. – Ya se me merecía el golpe, pero me tiraste el parche. – Señalando el parche en forma de triángulo invertido. – Eso está mal pude haberte provocado caer en la locura. – Señalando su ojo derecho que aún lo mantenía cerrado. – Mal Pines, muy mal. – Regañándola.

Bill se agacho junto con Mabel para tomar el parche y volver a sentarse con ella. Mientras se debatía en como colocárselo, sin que ella se alejara o lo siguiera golpeando.

\- Necesito colocármelo. – Dio un suspiro frustrado.

Sintió las manos de la castaña quitarle de su mano el parche con algo de temor.

\- No, no necesitas hacerlo, yo mismo lo hago. – Tomando sus manos. – Solo no mires ni intentes alejarte.

Bill tomo de nuevo el parche para colocárselo cubriendo su ojo derecho, la castaña miraba atenta la acción del rubio observándolo atarse los nudillos fijamente en su cabeza. Para después notar que él le daba una sonrisa pequeña.

\- No seas curiosa. – Había leído su pensamiento. – Lo que hay detrás de aquí, no deberías verlo.

Paso su brazo sujetando su cintura suavemente para atraerla a su pecho, moviéndola a que quedara sus piernas a los lados de su cintura y tomara una posición a horcajadas encima de él. Dejando a su vista su espalda descubierta revelando las heridas abiertas y las que ya casi se hacían cicatrices, formando una costra marrón oscuro de sangre seca. Con su misma mano envuelta en una llama, la paso sobre su espalda robando un quejido de dolor en la castaña mientras que ella golpeaba su pecho y mordía su hombro con fuerza.

\- ¡Por Axolotl! – Soltó un jadeo. – No muerdas. – Con las mejillas sonrojadas, eran sensaciones que se sentían extrañas pero de una forma reconfortantes, pero incomodas para él.

Continuo sanado las heridas y cortes, reconstruyendo el tejido hasta volverla lisa y sin señal de magulladuras, inflamación, colgajo pequeños que habían sido provocados con el látigo. Ella gemía de dolor al principio cuando frotaba su piel sobre la carne expuesta, pero fue aliviándose cuando el dolor aminoraba y daba una sensación cálida en su piel y relajante en sus músculos adoloridos. Como si su toque fuera un agradable anestésico.

Bill terminaba de sanar los últimos golpes que le había dado en la parte baja de la espalda, hasta que sintió otra mordida en su hombro.

\- ¡Ah! – Se cubrió la boca al soltar un sonoro gemido. – Te dije que no muerdas, chica tonta. – Dándole un golpe pequeño en su cabeza. – Deja de hacer eso.

Pensó que había terminado… pero había olvidado los cortes en su torso y abdomen, sin olvidar su rostro y su cuello.

\- Mabel… necesito hacerlo. – Dijo con voz firme. – Solo déjame pasar la mano aquí. – Acercando sus dedos al corte en su abdomen, pero sintió otro golpe en su mano. – Maldita sea, Estrella fugaz. – La empujo en la cama aprisionando sus brazos encima de su cabeza. – Quédate quieta.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Bill Cipher que así no se trata una víctima de violación, tal vez hubiera evitado las patadas y el lloriqueo de la castaña.

El rubio hizo rápido el procedimiento de curar las heridas de su abdomen y torso, pero noto que la chica al cabo de unos segundos dejaba de poner resistencia y se quedaba paralizada con la mirada perdida. La soltó al verla no responder o escuchar sus pensamientos.

\- Oye, oye Pines. Responde. – Tomándola entre sus brazos. – Maldición. – Empezó a zarandear su cuerpo. – Vamos responde.

Él la sujeto mientras repetía a su humana y decía calmado.

\- Era una ilusión, nada es real. – Dijo. – No sucedió todo era una ilusión, una pesadilla. – Acariciando sus brazos. – Nada era real solo es una ilusión, ella te puso a dormir y creo una pesadilla. – Acomodando sus mechones castaños. – No era yo… no era real, solo es una ilusión.

Mabel reacciono y soltó débiles sollozos, comenzó a temblar nuevamente. Bill la dejo en la cama y se alejó de ella.

\- Te dejare a solas, regresare. – Dijo el demonio.

La pequeña solo se encogió nuevamente adoptando la postura que tenía cuando la recogió del piso. Él solo se dirigió a salir de la habitación y dejarla sola.

.

.

 **PV Mabel**

\- Te dejare a solas, regresare. – Dijo el demonio antes de salir de la habitación.

Me senté en la cama con las piernas flexionadas contra mi pecho, mi cuerpo temblaba y aunque trataba de repetirme que se había marchado, seguía recordando las imágenes del " **sueño"** como me repetía aquel demonio cuando me trajo aquí a **"su habitación".** Me levante temblorosa de la cama provocándome caer de bruces contra el suelo. Me sentía mareada y con una sensación de gelatina en mis piernas, tenía frío y sudaba por mi frente.

Una arcada sentí, después vino la segunda provocándome vomitar en el piso de la habitación. Un ardor en mi garganta y el sabor amargo en mi boca, me hicieron ver que había vomitado líquido acuoso y un poco de la última cena que tuve cuando estaba con mi hermano y mis amigos. Me regañe a mí misma por haber ensuciado el suelo y más en la habitación de aquel demonio, volteé a ver la puerta de roble oscuro que estaba aún lado de donde pensé que sería el armario. Recordé lo que dijo Bill "un baño personal para él" como pude me levante y camine para tomar del picaporte, girarlo y abrirlo, revelándome un majestuoso baño de mármol pulido en color hueso y blanco con detalles de dorado en el lavabo y la bañera en forma ¿triangular?, en mi mente decía **"narcisista en todo el sentido de la palabra".**

Me adentre para tomar una toalla e ir a limpiar mi desastre, no quería que lo notara cuando llegara.

"No quiero que venga"

Me acerque a lo que parecía ser un cesto y tire la toalla adentro. Luego me recordé que podía lavarla, cuando volví abrir el cesto… para mi sorpresa es que ya no estaba la toalla dentro. La busque y no estaba por ninguna parte, salí inmediatamente del cuarto de baño y me regrese a la habitación.

Estaba incomoda en esa habitación, por más que lo viera a detalle… era el lugar donde había sido violada.

"Quiero irme a casa"

Se acercó a sillón donde estaba sentado el rubio, paso sus dedos sobre la tela del sillón sintiendo suave al tacto. Un dedo se posó en el decorativo de los huesos que parecían estar hechos de animales y tal vez… humanos.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna el tan solo imaginarse a los del pueblo en ese sillón.

"Perdóname Gideon"

Caí de rodilla en la alfombra y empecé a derramar lágrimas en mis ojos hinchados, estaba harta de llorar y sentirme como una basura. Mi voz no salía por más que tratase de gritar, solo quejido y murmullos incompresibles. Todo era frustrante.

Me revise el cuerpo y note que ya no portaba ni una herida o cicatriz en mi piel, toque mi cuello y tenía las marcas donde clavo sus uñas aquella mujer. Pase mi mano por mi rostro y toque el corte en mi mejilla. No era muy profundo pero si era una fina línea incomoda.

"Dipper ayúdame"

.

.

PV Normal

Dipper y Wendy se encontraban golpeando la compuerta del bunker para salir, el castaño se encontraba alterado y molesto. Bill se había mantenido oculto en la cabaña, había utilizado a uno de los amigos de Wendy para posesionarse de su cuerpo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba es que su gemela estaba sola con aquel sujeto.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! – Golpeando la puerta. - ¡BILL, ALEJATE DE ELLA!

\- Ese maldito triangulo despreciable. - Dijo Wendy aun adolorida del golpe que recibió en el abdomen. – ¿De dónde diablos saco la fuerza en Robbie?

\- Wendy no me vas a creer, pero él puede sacar mucha fuerza en un humano cuando lo posesiona. Pero al final hay consecuencias. – Mirando las cicatrices en sus muñecas. – Y muy terribles.

Escucharon que la compuerta se abría revelando a un Soos adolorido, con sus fuerzas pudo abrir la compuerta. El golpe en su cabeza no era fuerte pero tenía una hinchazón color rojizo y un rapón en su lado izquierdo parietal. Wendy y Dipper lo auxiliaron cuando lo vieron débil y un poco aturdido.

\- ¡Soos! Estás bien amigo. – Dijo Dipper preocupado.

\- ¡Wendy, Dipper! El sujeto triangular está aquí. – Dijo alarmado señalando a Robbie. – Bueno esta inconsciente.

\- Cálmate Soos, eso veremos Dipper y yo. – Dijo Wendy.

Wendy y Dipper se acercaron con paso cauteloso hacia el cuerpo de Robbie, notaron que estaba la pistola garfio de Mabel enseguida de él. Vieron que el chico gótico despertaba confundido y algo desorientado, se sorprendió de ver a su ex novia y al gemelo Pines amenazarlo con una ballesta y un bate de beisbol.

\- ¡Muy bien Bill! ¡¿Dónde está Mabel?! – Dijo en tono furioso Dipper.

\- Habla estúpido triangulo parlante. - Amenazo Wendy. – Oh te juro que te ira mal.

\- ¡Esperen, Esperen de que hablan! ¡Soy yo Robbie! – Dijo el chico asustado. – Wendy… mocoso… digo Dipper, soy yo. ¿Qué diablos hacen?

\- ¡¿Dime la fecha que rompimos y la razón?! – Pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Vamos no me hagas recordar eso.

\- Uno.

\- Wendy.

\- Dos.

\- ¡El primero de agosto y fue por un estúpido CD que hice para hipnotizarte! – Grito. – Dios me hiciste recordar algo malo.

\- Es Robbie.

\- Aun no estoy seguro, ¿Dónde está Mabel? – Dijo Dipper.

\- No lo sé… solo… - Diversas imágenes llegaban a su mente de un golpe. – Oh dios… ahora lo recuerdo, ese totopo parlanchín me obligo hacer un trato con él.

\- ¿Qué? – Poniendo una cara de extrañes la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué clase de trato? – Dijo. – Robbie ¿Qué trato era?

\- Dijo que quería entregar un mensaje… me obligo dijo que si no lo hacía, él día que el gobernada lastimaría a mis seres queridos. – Dijo. – Me ofreció salvar a dos… - Volteándose a ver a Wendy. – Pero veo que no aplico con Tambry… - Agacho la mirada colocando una expresión triste. – Recuerdo muy poco cuando poseyó mi cuerpo, Oh dios… tire a tu hermana del acantilado. – Dijo horrorizado. – No pude sujetarla ¡perdón Dipper! Yo alcance su mano.

\- ¡Robbie! – Dijo el castaño sujetándolo de los hombros. – Mabel no está muerta, estaba aquí con nosotros.

\- Pero no fue lo único que hice. – Dijo el chico con el rímel corrido de su maquillaje gótico. – Creo que también la golpe con eso. – Señalando el arma con miedo. – Después, después… yo caí dormido.

\- Entonces se la llevo. – Dijo Dipper golpeando el tronco. – Ese maldito debe estar… torturándola. – Recordando que el demonio le tenía rencor a su gemelo. – No, ella no.

\- Dipper, cálmate. – Colocando una mano en su hombro. – Recuperaremos a Mabel, pero antes necesitamos regresar a la cabaña e idear un plan. – Intentando conservar la calma. – Yo también estoy muy preocupada por ella, no sabemos lo que hará y ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo. Pero debemos movernos lo más pronto posible. – Mientras miraba desde lo lejos el castillo flotante de Bill.

\- Mabel… te prometo que te salvaremos, a ti y al tío Ford. – Dijo determinado el gemelo.

.

.

Bill se encontraba en una habitación aparte, tocando el piano, tenía que buscar una manera de relajarse. Aquellos momentos en que estaba en su habitación con la castaña mientras la curaba volvían hacia él.

 **PV Bill**

Sus manos tocando esa piel marcada con los látigos y los cortes, sus insistentes gimoteos y lloriqueos. La sensación de sus dientes clavándose en su hombro y sus golpes, que lo hacían sentir extrañamente… excitante.

El demonio tenía que reconocer que se había abstenido por un largo tiempo, de los deseos carnales hacia sus víctimas. Ese acto que encontraba algo poco interesante, hasta el momento. Pensó que un poco de violencia como solía hacer con sus prisioneros o sus contratistas, cuando "rompían un trato" se arreglaría.

Estaba confundido a lo que sentía a la castaña; al principio era odio, un fuerte rencor, seguido de venganza por frustrar sus planes una y otra vez. Aquel circulo vicioso que se hizo cuando empezó a seguir a su hermano y a ella, buscando una manera de provocar una pelea entre ellos y generar desconfianza. Lo que parecía un pasatiempo el tener ganas de matarla y molestarla a cierto punto, a que olvidara y después volverla engañar, no hacía que se detuviera la sensación que emergía poco a poco.

"Tenía que deshacerse de ella"

No estaba en sus planes que la chica le entregara "la grieta multidimensional", pero vio la oportunidad perfecta cuando creo esa línea alternativa de tiempo, en donde había un futuro en donde creaba su Raromagedón.

Solo tenía que ofrecerle una propuesta atractiva y que se negaría en rechazar, ante un fachada inocente de un amigo.

"Era imposible alejarla"

Pensó que su necesidad de sed de venganza hacia la Pines había desaparecido, pero todo empeoro cuando la visito en la burbuja. Pues al verla nació una extraña… sensación de verla más seguido.

 _La visitaba de momentos en la burbuja, jugando a sus juegos y siguiendo sus reglas "No tocarla". Siempre bebiendo té y comiendo galletas en su forma triangular. Estaba harto, pero la mantenía a salvo de su lado oscuro. Hasta que volví nuevamente a su burbuja y encontré que su gente me impedía verla, incluso sus guardias Waffles. Supuse que había algo malo en la burbuja._

 _Y como lo suponía esa vez, verla a punto de juntar sus labios en un homúnculo. La ira me invadía y una sensación de molestia y odio en cada habitante de la burbuja, me hacía desear eliminarlos. Pero me calme y seguí sus reglas. Oh eso pensé._

 _Empeoro cuando cambie mi apariencia en mi forma antiguamente humana, liberando todas esas sensaciones que me hacían enloquecer. La acorrale hacia una pared viendo su expresión desconcertada de mí, su rostro asustado cuando le hice recordar todo lo que le había hecho. Merecía la verdad, si es que quería dejar de lado esta extraña emoción. Pero no funciono como lo pensé._

"Un paso a locura y a perder la cordura"

 _Deje que me dominara un momento mi lado… oscuro. Cumplí un capricho mío al inventar una excusa para besarla, todo era adictivo. Todo empeoro y requería más de esas sensaciones, un paso más y la hubiera llevado a otro lugar más placentero._

 _Mi advertencia fue clara, que no saliera de la burbuja: porque la dañaría severamente, por lo que le pedí que se quedara. Mientras calmaba mis necesidades._

 **PV Normal**

Bill golpeo las teclas del piano al ser interrumpido de sus pensamientos con el sonido de los golpeteos insistentes en la puerta. El demonio abrió con su telequinesis la puerta revelando a la súcubo rosado.

\- Que bueno que apareces. – La atrajo en un solo movimiento con su mano. – Eres una puta odiosa Pyronica.

\- ¿Estuvo mal mostrarle tu lado salvaje y oscuro? – Menciono la demonio rosado con un tono de voz burlesco. – Billy necesita liberarse un poco de esta frustración.

Se transformó en la castaña colocando una expresión de dulzura e inocencia. Mientras se abrazaba al cuello del rubio.

\- Bill~ - Dando un sonido meloso en su voz. – Azótame fuerte y tómame.

\- Basta. – Apartando las manos de la chica. – Y dime ¿qué le hiciste?

\- Una pista. – Tocándose en su entrepierna y levantándose la falda. – Tú y ella, jeje podría decirse que la cogiste rudamente, jefe.

Bill la hizo des transformarse cuando chasqueo los dedos y la envolvió en fuego azul quemándola.

\- Lárgate de mí vista antes de que termine de incinerarte.

\- Sí jefe. – Dijo aun envuelta en llamas. Para después quitárselas dejando la piel chamuscada y saliendo de la habitación.

El rubio al saber el motivo del miedo de la chica, lanzo un largo suspiro y una maldición baja. Por un lado se sentía envidioso y muerto de celos, de no ser él quien la tomara y cumpliera una de sus necesidades oscuras. Y por otra es que la chica estaba dañada y no soportaba verla de esa manera.

\- Solo iba generar un poco de odio. – Dijo. - ¡Carajo Pyronica!

.

.

Mabel se encontraba mirando en cierto punto el piso, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fue Bill, pero de algo si sabía tenia sed y hambre.

El sonido de la apertura de una puerta le hizo ver a al rubio entrar a la habitación, mientras sostenía una charola.

\- ¿sigues donde te deje? – Levantando una ceja.

Mabel aún permanecía en silencio. Pero Bill se fue acercando hacia su sillón para dejar en una mesa la charola.

\- Te traje algo para que comas. – Viendo que la chica desconfiaba de él. – Es comestible. – Respondí.

-… - Mabel seguía sin moverse de su lugar, pero un fuerte rugido en su estómago le hizo enrojecer de las mejillas.

\- Sé que tienes hambre, puedo escuchar rugir tu estomago de desesperación Pines. – Dijo. – Lo probare para que no desconfíes de que es veneno.

Tomo del plato un trozo de lo que parecía ser fruta picada entre frambuesas y moras. Llevo un pedazo de piña a la boca comiéndola, sintiendo el jugo estallar en sus papilas gustativas.

\- Ves no es nada raro, es lo que comen los humanos. – Tomando las moras para llevársela a las boca, saboreando el sabor dulce y acido. – Esto sabe bueno. – Tomando las frambuesas. - ¿Qué diablos es esto? – Dijo extasiado del sabor dulce. – Es demasiado adictivo. – Tomando otro pedazo.

Mabel se sintió hambrienta y ver a Bill devorarse la fruta le abrió el apetito, se levantó a paso lento para acercarse, pero cuando llego… el demonio se había acabado la fruta. Dejando a la pequeña castaña sin nada que comer y con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.

\- Me lo termine. – Dijo un poco sorprendido, como si le mostrara a un cachorro el plato sin darle nada. – Ya no hay más. – Mostrando un claro rubor de vergüenza. – _Por eso dicen que a los demonios está prohibido comer esto. –_ Murmuro bajo. Volvió a mirar a Mabel que estaba con la mirada atenta. – Te hare más. – Respondió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, esperando que volviera aparecer el plato de fruta. Pero otra cosa le dijo Bill.

\- ¿Qué deseas comer humana? – Pregunto.

Mabel iba hablar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, ni una palabra. Se dio cuenta que aún no podía emitir algún sonido que no fuera un quejido. Bill se dio cuenta de esto y se llevó una mano a su cuello para sobarlo.

\- No hablas. – Dijo. – Bueno piensa en algo… lo que sea.

Le lanzo una mirada de confusión y extrañes ante lo que dijo.

\- Vamos leo mentes, puedo leer tus pensamientos. – Comento. – Telepatía, vamos Pines imagina algo o dime algo a través de tus pensamientos.

Mabel respiro hondo y pensó lo primero.

\- "Quiero irme a casa" – Le dijo a través del pensamiento.

\- Eso no es comida. – Le contesto.

\- "¿Qué quieres de mí?" – Mostrando una expresión triste.

Bill ignoro esa pregunta, tampoco él sabía que quería de ella. Aun había cosas que quería hacer y aclarar junto con ella.

\- "Quiero helado" – Dijo rendida.

\- Eso es una golosina, no soy estúpido bolsa de carne.

\- "El helado me calma, me alivia mi garganta" – Pensó cruzándose de brazos.

El demonio hizo un movimiento con su mano para chasquear los dedos, invocando en su mano una copa de nieve adornada con galletas, se la extendió hacia ella. Mabel lo tomo con algo de miedo y miro con extrañes la copa.

\- Es comestible, si lo pruebo no me detendré. – Respondió.

La castaña tomo la cuchara y lo llevo a sus labios, saboreando el chocolate y la nieve de vainilla. Mientras se sentaba en la alfombra.

\- ¿Solo helado vas a querer?

Mabel asintió nuevamente con temor, mientras seguía comiendo el postre. Bill se levantó del sillón y le indico que se sentara.

\- Siéntate en el sillón, no en el suelo.

La chica se negó moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

\- Entonces a la cama, siéntate allá. – Señalando para ver que ella volvía a dar otra negativa. – No te quiero en el piso ni en la alfombra.

La castaña lanzo un leve puchero de molestia, mientras su mirada se cristalizaba y empezaba aguarse. Las lágrimas amenazaban a deslizarse nuevamente.

\- Solo no es cómodo. – Dio un respingón cansado. – Quiero que estés en un lugar cómodo. Que comas ese helado sentada en algo cómodo.

Mabel miro a Bill como se volvía a sentar en el sillón algo cansado, pero aún no podía confiar en él. La había golpeado y era un hecho que no olvidaba y lo odiaba por eso. Aunque por otra parte le tenía mucho miedo por el sueño que le había hecho, aquella demonio rosado, a pesar de que el rubio le había dicho que era una ilusión, se había sentido real.

\- Oye sé que no debería tocar el tema niña. – Dijo Bill. – La ilusión de Pyronica… no son reales. Pero da la sensación, te diré que no he tenido sexo con un humano en un largo tiempo. Por eso ella le encanta utilizarme en sus "sueños de tortura" a sus víctimas siendo su principal protagonista. Pero no te había traído para eso, te traje para darte una lección por burlarte de mis planes, por estropearlos y romper nuestro trato ¿lo recuerdas?, te dije que no te salieras de la burbuja. Pero me desobedeciste. Te lleve al cuarto de tortura y te latiguee, lo disfrute y deshice esa sensación de odio. – Miro a la chica que tenía el rostro pasmado y los ojos abiertos como platos. - Pero sigues siendo mi prisionera y mi venganza a tu familia, pero mira el lado bueno, eres una prisionera con privilegios. Estar aquí en mi habitación es uno y que comas eso también es otro privilegio.

\- "Eres un jodido nacho demente" – Dijo en su pensamiento Mabel.

\- Demente sí, nacho no. – Aclaro. – Quédate aliviada que no tengo deseos de golpearte. Ni mucho menos torturarte.

Mabel iba responder otra cosa, pero de repente sintió una segunda arcada de asco y la sensación quemante en su garganta. Intento levantarse y correr al baño, pero no alcanzo y vomito en la alfombra. Al ver el desastre en la alfombra comenzó a sollozar.

\- "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… no quise hacerlo." - Se lamentó en sus pensamientos.

Bill lanzo una risotada y se agarró fuertemente el estómago. –Jajaja, no tienes que culparte sucia humana. – Viendo como Mabel se sonrojaba ante el insulto. – No estoy enfadado, es una alfombra de un animal poco conocido en el multiverso. No tiene significado.

\- "La ensucie perdón" – Respondió Mabel en sus pensamientos.

\- Diría que no es la primera vez que vomita.

\- "Como"

\- Ahí también ensuciaste, pensabas que no me daría cuenta. – Al lado de la cama.

\- "Perdón".

\- Deja de disculparte o te arrancare la lengua. – Amenazo.

Mabel le lanzo una mirada confundida, pues sabía que solo se estaban comunicando a través de sus pensamientos.

\- Es un decir tonta mortal. – Dijo. – Ya sabes que hay un baño ahí adentro. – Señalo la puerta. – Aséate.

\- "No quiero". – Reflejando una mirada de temor.

\- Me agrada el olor de tu sangre seca, mocosa. Pero hay un cierto aroma que me incomoda desde hace un rato y que tu cuerpo no deja de producirlo. Hace que me confunda y tenga, ciertos deseos de hacer algo que posiblemente no te gustara.

\- "Iré a bañarme".

Con eso último Mabel salió corriendo al cuarto de baño.

\- Suelta demasiada feromona. – Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

La chica camino dentro del baño curioseando las paredes revestidas en color crema con patrones de color oro; paso su mano por el suave mármol del tocador y admiro los detalles en oro brillante del lavabo y la bañera. Noto que algunos muebles eran de color blanco aperlados y que había un taburete largo acojinado con el cuero de color crema. Le recordó al baño de la familia Noroeste – No es que no haya entrado a revisar por su cuenta. - pero tenía la apariencia.

Se aseguró de colocar el pestillo a la puerta y comenzó a retirarse la poca ropa que le cubría; su suéter deshilachado que le servía de top, su falda amarilla que ya estaba manchada de suciedad y sangre perdiendo su color atractivo. Recordó lo que le había dicho el Bill de su sueño "Una falda horrenda" por lo que esto la hizo molestarse. Tomo la falda y la doblo, para después retirarse su braga de color rosa, cuando la bajo noto un extraño liquido transparente en su entrepierna. La chica se asustó pues pensó que el sueño había sido real.

Un ataque de pánico la invadió por completo y después escucho un golpeteo.

\- ¿Todo bien adentro? – Pregunto la voz detrás de la puerta.

Mabel hiperventilaba nuevamente y una capa de sudor frío cubría su frente, estaba paralizada hasta que noto que la perilla giraba. Ella se asustó… iba correr a impedir que la abriera. Pero noto que entraba una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Mabel?

La castaña al ver a su amiga en esa habitación corrió hacia ella y la abrazo enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

\- Oye, ¿Estás bien? – Acariciando su espalda. – Cálmate chica estoy aquí.

Mabel sollozaba y se aferraba a la pelirroja.

\- Dios te ayudare a bañarte. – Con Mabel aferrada a su cintura se acercó a llenar la tina en forma triangular y agregarle jabón y sales aromatizantes. – Okey Mabel adentro. – Tomándola de la cintura para meterla a la tina. – Necesito que te talles tu cuerpo, yo lavare tu cabello.

La castaña obedeció tomando una esponja y empezando a restregarla por su cuerpo eliminando la suciedad de la tierra y las costras marrones de sangre seca. Se sintió relajada cuando sintió las manos masajear el cuero cabelludo y su pelo, eliminando los nudos y el mal olor.

\- Lo tienes tan largo, Mabel. – Dijo. - ¡iiuugh! No olvides limpiar esas uñas, aún tienen mugre. – Hablo de forma maternal. – Unas uñas limpias son unas uñas saludables. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

Mabel era feliz de tener a su amiga hay junto con ella.

\- Muy bien enjuágate. – Tomando agua entre sus manos para limpiar su rostro. – Mucho mejor, ¿no crees?

La pequeña asintió y vio como la pelirroja iba a buscar una toalla.

\- Oye solo hay una, tendrás que exprimir tu cabello.

Mabel se levantó de la bañera para después ser envuelta en la esponjosa toalla blanca. Mientras que la pelirroja la secaba con energía, la dejo un momento parada mientras se acercaba a quitar el tapón de la bañera y limpiar retirando los restos de jabón.

\- Al amo Bill no le gusta que haya jabón. – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

De pronto noto que la expresión de Mabel tenía una llena de confusión. Ella se acercó y le acaricio la cabeza.

\- Debo decir que mi tiempo término… fue un gusto. – La ilusión se desapareció frente a sus ojos. Dejando a la chica sorprendida.

Mabel se acercó al cesto a ir por su ropa, para su sorpresa ya no estaba ahí. Estaba aterrada y confundida, salió del cuarto de baño con el cesto en la mano y con el rostro que pedía respuestas.

\- Terminaste. – Dijo Bill recostado en el sillón, sin mirarla.

\- "Wendy, ¿Dónde está?" – Pregunto.

\- Era una ilusión. – Contesto. – No creas que entrare ayudarte, suficiente tengo con que me hayas mordido y soltaras ese olor.

\- "Y esto… el cesto" – Levantando el cesto de ropa.

\- Es un agujero negro.

\- "Mi ropa se fue en un agujero negro" – Inflando sus mejillas de forma molesta.

\- Ya no están, desapareció. Muy útil ¿no crees?

La castaña se quedó en silencio al escuchar lo último que dijo, era exactamente no que dijo la ilusión de Wendy.

\- Te daré un cambio Pines. – Chasqueo los dedos y le entrego una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones negros. – Duerme con esto.

\- "Dame mi ropa" – Mirándolo con odio a través de sus orbes color avellana.

\- Es demasiado temprano para que pidas ropa, apenas es el inicio del cuarto día. – Menciono. – Confórmate con eso o ándate desnuda. – Dijo de mala gana.

\- "Imbécil" – Le insulto.

Tomo la ropa y se adentró al cuarto nuevamente. Una vez adentro utilizo la toalla que se cubría para enrollarla en su cabello húmedo; agarro la camisa y se la coloco notando que le quedaba grande y las mangas le colgaban, se abotono los botones notando que le llegaba a cubrir los muslos pareciendo un camisón. Tomo los pantalones y se los puso rozando su intimidad, se maldijo por no haber conservado las bragas. Era incomodo no tener nada que la cubriera, pero tampoco le iba dar la oportunidad de que Bill cumpliera su pesadilla de violarla. Como pudo se acomodó los pantalones que bajaban de su cintura, tratando de caminar sin llegar a tropezarse. Salió del baño y se sentó en la alfombra.

\- Tardaste un siglo Pines. – Dijo Bill, levantándose del sillón. – Si ya terminaste déjame entrar y limpiarme.

Vio como el rubio entraba y cerraba la puerta, hasta que volvió a salir sacando la cabeza fuera de la puerta.

-¿No hay toallas? – Dijo. - ¿Qué hiciste con la segunda? ¿la utilizaste para el cabello? – Viendo que la traía envuelta en su pelo. Salió de mala gana para arrebatársela. – ¿Eran dos? – Vio el piso. – Limpiaste el desastre con la toalla.

Observa que asiente la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de tristeza.

\- Me lo suponía. – Dijo. – No importa.

Bill volvió adentrarse al baño sin voltear a verla. Dejándola con el cabello hecho un lio. Después de lo que pareció ser minutos salió con la toalla enredada en el cuello y con el pecho descubierto y con unos pantalones oscuros de elástico.

\- Duerme en la cama. – Dijo con voz firme. – Ya te dije que no te quiero ver en el piso o en la alfombra. Ve a la cama. – Señalando.

\- "No quiero, duermo en el sillón" – Señalando el lugar.

\- No, no eso es mío. – Dijo. – Tú vete a la cama.

Mabel corrió al sillón, pero Bill fue rápido y la sujeto del brazo para alejarla del lugar.

\- Es mío – Dijo. – Tú duerme en la cama.

\- "No yo quiero dormir aquí, déjame feo triangulo"

\- Estúpida mortal. – Empujándola. – Duérmete en la cama, es mi sillón.

\- "Yo quiero aquí" – Tirando de su cadera para alejarlo del sillón.

\- Tira todo lo que quieras. – Haciéndose el pesado. – ¡Hay no la gravedad se está haciendo más fuerte! – Colocando todo su peso en la castaña.

\- "Bill pesas demasiado, quítate". – Empujándolo.

\- No enserio eso me paso ayer querida, cuando estaba dominando el mundo. – Terminándose de caer junto con la chica.

La castaña lo golpeo del costado saliendo de su cuerpo.

\- "Eres un pesado". – Pensó molesta.

\- Gracias, gracias hago ejercicio. No como tu mocosa. – Se acercó para tomarla de la cintura y tirarla a la cama. – Quédate ahí.

Mabel se resignó a dormir en la cama tomando las sabanas y cubriéndose con ella. Trato de no pensar en la horrible pesadilla, hasta que vio a Bill sentarse en el sillón con la toalla encima de la cabeza y recostándose en una posición que sería muy incómoda para un humano.

Espero unos minutos hasta sentirse cansada y poder cerrar los ojos con pesadez.

"Debería confiar en él"

.

.

Desconocía cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormida en esa cama, paso sus brazos por los almohadones suaves y los abrazo contra su pecho a la vez que intentaba pasar su pierna para enredarse alrededor. Soltó un suspiro relajado, hasta que sintió una mano pasar por los mechones achocolatados de su cabello. Fue cuando abrió los ojos inmediatamente, al sentir el contacto.

\- Te mueves mucho para dormir. – Dijo el rubio. – Siento envidia por la almohada. – Observando que el pantalón que traía se baja y descubría una porción la piel de su cadera. – Vaya vista de la mañana.

Mabel se alejó retrocediendo mientras se acomodaba el pantalón con nerviosismo, cayendo de trasero por el lado de la cama. Escuchando la risa estruendosa del demonio.

\- Eres como un cachorro. – dijo. – Supongo que tienes hambre.

Después de unos segundo Mabel volvió asentir, se levantó cuando olio un delicioso aroma que lleno sus fosas nasales de algo dulce y salado. Levanto la vista y vio encima de la mesa lo que parecía ser pan francés y fruta.

\- No tengo que volver a repetirte que no contiene ningún veneno. – Aclaro. Mientras se terminaba de arreglar la camisa de manga larga de color canario y colocarse su chaleco oscuro. – Siéntate en la cama y come.

Mabel tomo el plato en las manos y se sentó en el sillón de Bill a comer.

\- "Cuanto tiempo dormí" – Pensó mientras cortaba un pedazo y lo llevaba a su boca, masticando el sabor salado de la mantequilla y lo dulce de la mermelada. Colocando una sonrisa.

\- Doce horas. – Dijo Bill.

La chica puso los ojos como platos, mirando a Bill en busca de una explicación.

\- Salí, atendí asuntos y volví. – Dijo. – Dormí y me bañe, y veme aquí terminando de cambiarme frente de ti. – Señalándose.

\- "Dormí doce horas, ¡DOCE HORAS!" – Lanzando un sonido de frustración en mis labios.

\- Eres una floja de primera niña. – Dijo burlándose de ella.

\- "Cállate tonto" – Le dirigí una mirada de odio, mientras cortaba otro trozo y lo comía.

\- Termina y cámbiate. – Señalando el conjunto de ropa encima de la mesa. – Sé que te gusta mis ropas, pero no son tu talla… pecho plano.

Mabel lo fulmino con una mirada a muerte por burlarse de ella en su condición.

Después de unos minutos de haber terminado de lo que posiblemente seria su desayuno o almuerzo, se levantó a cambiarse al baño tomando las ropas. Vio que era un vestido corto de color azul Prusia oscuro con unas medias de tonalidad café oscuro y unos zapatos de tacón bajo negro. Se lo puso y vio que el vestido resaltaba su figura viéndola un poco coqueta, para una niña de 12.

Salió del baño y Bill esperaba afuera ya más arreglado, arqueo una ceja al ver la melena alborotada de la castaña.

\- Ven. – Le llamo, pero la chica no quería acercarse. – Ven acá, ese cabello tonta. – La tomo del brazo con un movimiento en su mano lo arreglo utilizando un poco de sus poderes, para conseguirlo liso y con terminación de rulos al final de sus mechones largos. Acomodo su fleco dejando a la vista el atractivo de su mirada, sus ojos color avellana. – Listo… mm el vestido te favorece, Estrella fugaz. Claro si tuvieras más aquí. – Señalando su pecho. – Pero sigues siendo hermosa. – Este cumplido le provoco un sonrojo a la pequeña.

Le ofreció un brazo para que se aferrada.

\- Me vas acompañar y no vas a protestar. No intentes escapar a la primera que lo hagas, te tocaran los azotes y será doble. – Amenazo, viéndola temblar. – Ahora toma mi brazo.

La castaña no protesto y tomo su brazo antes de salir fuera de la habitación y recorrer los extensos pasillos. Todo era oscuro e iluminado por las líneas de colores que había entre el piso. Durante el trayecto fue silencioso, hasta que llegaron a la sala del trono. Mabel se asustó al ver a las criaturas, monstruos y pesadillas de diferentes tamaños y apariencias grotescas. Bill ella subían por unos escalones hasta llegar a lo que sería un supuesto trono hecho de "agonía humana", la chica reconoció a las personas convertidas en estatua.

El rubio se sentó y tomo a Mabel de la cintura para sentarla a sus piernas, ella se sorprendió por la acción y le dio un golpe en el rostro. Cosa que impresiono a los súbditos de Bill, el demonio no podía permitirle ese tipo de comportamiento en ella ni mucho menos enfrente de su ejército. Le propino una bofetada en el rostro a la chica.

\- No vuelvas hacer eso. – Le reprendió. – Oh volverás a aprender la lección nuevamente con los azotes, insignificante humana.

Mabel se quedó quieta, solo obedeciendo a sus órdenes.

Durante el rato que estuvieron en la sala de trono, Bill atendía acerca de sus súbditos asuntos relacionados con su extraño apocalipsis, sobre sus planes de expansión y el problema que tenían acerca de la barrera que les impedía continuar. Hubo uno que otra criatura que preguntaba por la humana que lo acompañaba, pidiendo permiso para comérsela, torturarla o haciendo comentarios hirientes en ella. Pero todos ellos terminaban incinerados por un chasquido de dedos o siendo eliminados de la peor manera. Los únicos que no se atrevían a preguntar o que estaban enterados de la situación. Eran la pandilla de Bill, su grupo de criminales más peligrosos en el multiverso, aquellos que fue reclutando y se podría considerar su elite.

La súcubo rosado se acercó a un lado de ellos, tocando los mechones de la chica.

\- Hola pequeña mascota de mi jefe. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Te gusto tu sueño. – Dijo con una sutil sonrisa. - ¿Quieres otro? – Mabel la miraba con miedo, aferrándose al brazo del rubio.

\- Lárgate Pyronica. – Dijo Bill molesto. – No doy misericordia una segunda vez.

\- Pero mírela. – Tomando su rostro. – Esta temblando como una hoja… tal vez si le doy un sueño más placentero.

\- Eres sorda o no escuchas. – Apartando su mano del rostro de la castaña. – Nadie toca lo que me pertenece.

\- De acuerdo amo. – Dijo la demonio rosado. – Ya sabe dónde buscarme, para sus asuntos. – Desapareció en un fuego blanco.

\- _Esa puta zorra… -_ Murmuro malhumorado Bill.

Él mantenía su agarre en ella con algo de fuerza, la castaña toco su brazo indicándole de su agarre fuerte, eso hizo que el demonio regresara su vista a la chica que lo miraba con esos llenos de calma.

\- "Me aprietas" – Pensó ella, manteniendo su mirada en Bill. – "Duele".

\- No te alejes. – Soltando su agarre. – _Abraza mi cuello y apóyate en mi pecho_. – Le susurro.

\- "No lo haré".

\- Sí lo haces, nos iremos más rápido.

Mabel pasó sus manos de forma dudosa en su movimiento, las coloco atrás del cuello de Bill y recargo su cabeza en su pecho. Muchos vieron la escena y empezaron a inclinarse y retirarse. Hasta que uno de su elite se acercó y se arrodillo, para avisarle.

\- Señor iremos a buscar los pocos sobrevivientes y…. – Volteando a ver a Mabel. – No lo interrumpiremos en sus asuntos.

\- Me parece bien. – Dijo Bill levantándose con Mabel en sus brazos. – Saben lo que les espera si interrumpen.

\- Sí, señor.

Dicho esto ambos se retiraron saliendo de la habitación y bajándola cuando llegaron al pasillo.

\- "Se fueron ¿Cuál es la razón?"

Bill la tomo de la mano y se la llevo caminando deprisa de regreso a su habitación. Cuando estuvieron adentro la arrincono en una pared, pasando su mano por donde la abofeteo.

\- No vuelvas hacerlo. – Dijo en tono firme.

\- "¿Por qué todos se fueron?"

\- Lo que hiciste es una señal que haría una amante. – Dijo en tono divertido. – Ellos saben que aun demonio no se le interrumpe en el apareamiento.

\- "¡¿QUÉ?!"

\- Muy útil ese truco. – Con un chasquido de dedos le entrego un cambio de ropa. – Báñate, apestas otra vez a ese olor.

\- "No huelo mal" – Cruzándose de brazos. – "Tu nariz esta estropeada"

\- Si te digo que apestas, es porque apestas. – Empujándola al baño.

.

.

Cuando Mabel salió del baño encontró en la mesilla una copa de helado. Ella gustosa la tomo y se sentó en el sillón, busco con la mirada a Bill pero no se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Se acomodó y comenzó a comerlo, poco a poco sus temores se calmaban.

Durante el rato que estuvo ausente el demonio de sueño, la chica comenzó a intentar a pronunciar palabra o emitir algún sonido. Pero solo había podido pronunciar una que otra palabra. Mientras hacia ese ejercicio, se repetía en la mente que nada había pasado.

 **No abuso de mí**

 **No me violo**

 **Era una ilusión, un maldito sueño**

 **Si me azoto**

 **Si me golpeo**

 **Eso era real y lo odiaba por eso**

Ella estaba extrañada por la actitud de Bill, diría que el demonio tiene un extraño trastorno bipolar. Después de otro largo rato se quedó dormida en el sillón, aunque no duro mucho tiempo cuando escucho la voz de cierto rubio.

\- Muy bien… no me obedeces y ese es mi lugar, humana tonta y caprichosa. – Se acercó a ella y la empujo nuevamente del lugar tirándola. – Largo, vete a la cama. – Mostrando una sonrisa de victorioso mientras se sentaba en el lugar.

Lo que no conto es que ella empezara a atacarlo con… cosquillas en su abdomen. Haciendo que este empezara a soltar una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Basta! Mabel, detente… para pequeña desgraciada mortal. – Riéndose fuertemente. – No sigas. – Había olvidado ese sucio truco que utilizo cuando posesiono el cuerpo de Pino.

Mabel estaba con una sonrisa y se subió arriba de él para provocarle más cosquillas por debajo de sus axilas, hasta que sintió las manos del rubio hacerle lo mismo, solo el hecho de que ella apenas salían los sonidos de su risa en su boca.

\- Venganza mocosa. – Dijo Bill imitándola, escuchándola reír y viendo su expresión rojiza por el cosquilleo. – Ya no es tu arma principal.

La chica reía suavemente y se retorcía ante su toque, se divertía. El demonio estaba embriagado otra vez por las sensaciones, esas extrañas emociones desconocidas. No eran sentimientos de odio ni ira. Como fue anoche. Todo era diferente y esa pequeña castaña lo confundía completamente en lo que hacía.

\- Mabel… - Hablo ronco.

Ella seguía riendo despacio hasta que sintió el brazo del rubio rodear su cadera atrayéndola acomodarse en su regazo y llevar una mano posarse en su rostro acariciando su mejilla, donde estaba el corte eliminando la cicatriz con una flama azul pasando su pulgar. La castaña poso su mirada en su orbe ámbar que era brilloso y amarillo, similar a un dorado suave. Se sonrojo a su contacto, sintiéndolo cálido.

\- Mírame. – Dijo suavemente, iba hacer lo que haría en el cuarto de tortura antes de que fueran interrumpidos.

Tomo su rostro y acerco sus labios presionándolo con los suyos, los movió suavemente y con cuidado. Mabel se había quedado un momento paralizada, de nuevo estaba siendo besada, pero este era un beso real.

Se aferró a sus hombros para apartarlo, pero no lo lograba.

Bill continúo con su beso algo apresurado, probando sus labios rosados que sabían al helado que había comido, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior sin llegar a perforar. De repente sintió la necesidad de más contacto deslizando su mano atrás de su nuca, hundiéndola en su melena chocolatada y suave. Lamio su labio inferior, hasta el punto de que la chica entreabriera su boca para introducir su lengua y jugar con la suya. El beso se hizo más profundo e íntimo aunque la sentía tensa, acaricio con su mano su espalda baja, provocando un quejido entre el beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire, sus alientos chocando entre si y sus miradas juntas. Bill empezaba a perder la paciencia que quedaba, si no había tenido deseos en varios siglos, pues la humana se los despertaba.

" **La paciencia es el mejor remedio a los problemas"**

El ver su mirada cristalina, sus mejillas sonrojadas con un tinte rojizo, sus labios rosados y brillosos y su expresión inocente y confundida. Todo le excitaba de ella.

\- B-Bill… - Logro por fin articular una palabra o más bien decir su nombre.

\- No puedo seguir absteniéndome. – Sujete sus caderas y las junte en mi regazo, para que sintiera el bulto de mi propia excitación. – Necesito hacerte mía. – Besando sus labios en un corto beso. – Mabel… - Jadeando roncamente.

El demonio empujo sus caderas rozando el bulto contra su entrepierna, causando una fricción entre sus ropas. Ella solo llevaba una de sus camisas y unos pantalones holgados de color amarillo. Mientras besaba sus labios nuevamente siendo un beso apasionado y voraz. La escuchaba gemir mientras cerraba sus ojos con un poco de fuerza y las mejillas del color de la remolacha, mantuve firmemente sus caderas apegándola más dando fuertes embestidas en su intimidad. Me dirigí a besar su cuello y lamerlo con delicadeza, saboreando su piel fresca y lisa. Nuestros pechos se tocaban, su aroma era adictivo.

\- Estrella fugaz… ¡ngh! – Sentí como ella empezaba a moverse por su propia voluntad, restregando su intimidad con movimientos algo lentos. – Sí… sigue querida. – La anime.

\- Bill… mm… - Gimiendo avergonzadamente.

\- No pares… - Besando su cuello. – Lo haremos. - Susurre de forma extrañamente amorosa. – Vamos continua moviéndote. – Abrazando su espalda y dando masajes circulares.

\- Ah… Ah… - Gemía entrecortadamente, desconocía la razón de seguir. Pero quería calmar ese extraño calor que crecía en su estómago. Pasando sus brazos por su cuello, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su excitación. Se sentía húmeda en su zona y sentía palpitar, su corazón latía fuertemente. – Bill…

\- Eso… - Besando su mentón. - Maldición mgh… más rápido, querida. – Sujetándola de la cintura. Sus pantalones apretaban y dolían desesperadamente. – Mabel – Besando sus labios de forma apasionada. – _Ya casi continúa_. – Susurro de forma lujuriosa. Ambos jadeaban cegados al placer.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por los estallidos en el castillo, y la apertura de la puerta revelando a uno de sus súbditos.

\- Señor

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Dijo molesto, mientras que la castaña se cubría ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

\- Lamento interrumpir pero…– Dijo la pesadilla. - La cabaña nos ataca.

\- Un ataque. – Dijo enarcando una ceja levantada. – Vienes a interrumpir en este momento.

\- Pero son los rebeldes.

\- De acuerdo. – Trono los dedos e incinero al monstruo y cerró la puerta. – Maldita sea, bola de inútiles. – Dijo, antes de fijar su vista en la castaña que se mantenía oculta en su pecho. – Justo en este preciso momento.

La tomo de la cintura y la levanto para llevarla a la cama, depositándola suavemente. Tomo su rostro y capturo sus labios en un corto beso.

\- No salgas. – Acariciando su rostro. – Espera aquí. – Acomodándose su ropa. – Regresare… - Besando su frente.

\- Bill… yo. – Dije un poco dudosa.

\- Solo espera.

Dicho esto desapareció de su vista, la castaña se quedó dentro de esa habitación antes de que alguien entrara y gritara su nombre.

\- ¡MABEL!

.

.

Continuara

.

.

Demasiado temprano este capítulo… me vale XD

Disfruten!

 **Sección de Preguntas, respuestas a comentarios y agradecimientos.**

 **Guest/Xion-chan:** El dorito con abstinencia 7u7 como que se demostró en este capítulo, pero adivina que se avecina un capitulo fuerte más adelante. (Apenas editando el capítulo)

 **Jazmin Chan:** Saludos chica creo que les pareció fuerte el capítulo anterior, trate hacerlo leve… pero espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo medio confuso.

 **Meli Star:** Todos querían al Bill real 7u7 jeje pero los engañe.

 **Adreisamente:** Jajaja es una caja sorpresa este darkfic :D saludos.

 **Sizery:** Iba dejar a Mabel más traumada, pero se viene un capítulo más subido de tono, necesito tenerla un poco valiente antes de lo siguiente :v

Y otra vez gracias a los de Wattpad por seguir esta historia, saben que siempre les regreso los comentarios a su tiempo. Y por darle voto a esta historia y un seguire :D


	10. Chapter 10: Fin de la pesadilla

¡Que hay chicos! Traigo el nuevo capítulo de "Identidades Ocultas" el MaBill oscuro, este fic ya casi acaba solo quedan pocos capítulos.

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: M

 **N: ¡Tengo una advertencia!** UwU **Mayores de 18+**

 **Relación menor, Leve muy pero muy leve soft lime. Lo demás sigue en pie pecadores.**

.

.

.

Capítulo Diez: Final de la Pesadilla, por ahora.

.

.

El rubio soltó un largo suspiro frustrado, observo a la castaña que tenía aun sentada en su regazo con el rostro oculto en su pecho. Desde esa vista se veía adorable. La tomo de la cintura y la levanto con sumo cuidado para llevarla a la cama, depositándola suavemente separándola de él. Bill observo su expresión llena de confusión y tristeza, sus mejillas rojizas y las pocas lágrimas que manchaban su rostro inocente. Con su mano se enjugo las lágrimas apartándolas. Tomo su rostro levantándolo y capturo sus labios en un corto beso. Que reflejaba una promesa de regreso.

\- No salgas. – Acariciando su rostro. – Espera aquí. – Acomodándose parte de su ropa, la observo que mantenía su mirada en él. – Regresare… - Besando su frente.

\- Bill… yo. – Dije un poco dudosa en mi voz.

\- Solo espera.

Bill camino hacia la puerta abriéndola y mostrando una última mirada a la castaña. Había desaparecido por aquella puerta de roble oscuro, dejándola dentro de esa habitación, donde estaría segura.

.

.

Mientras tanto parte de la pandilla del demonio de sueño luchaban contra los rebeldes. Bill había llegado al lugar del ataque, viendo un mecanismo robótico de la cabaña atacando sus secuaces y parte de su castillo. Ninguno de su ejército podía con la cabaña.

\- Pacifier ¿qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntando al demonio de la pesadilla que estaba en el suelo algo derrotado.

\- Señor, no podemos tocar la cabaña. Es como si hubiera una barrera bastante fuerte. – Dijo Pacifier.

\- Tonterías no hay nada fuerte. – Dijo Transformándose enormemente para proporcionar un puñetazo a la figura robótica, llegando a empujarlo, pero consiguiendo quemarse parte del dorso de su puño. – Una magia especial. – Dijo curioso. – Nada de eso impedirá que yo los aniquile.

El demonio arremetió con golpes la estructura robótica haciendo que rebotaran sus ataques y consiguiendo conseguir quemaduras, sin llegar a provocarle un daño a la cabaña.

\- ¡¿Por qué maldita sea no te destruyes?! – Dijo furioso mientras conseguía ponerse rojo y con el ojos oscuro y la pupila blanca. - Intestas resistir inútilmente a tu derrota.

Dentro del robot de la cabaña se encontraba Dipper, Stanley y los demás luchando contra Bill.

\- Llego el momento para realizar el siguiente movimiento. – Dijo Dipper, jalando una palanca para ir directamente en el ojo del demonio triangular consiguiendo anclarlo para tirar de él y arrancarlo.

\- El dorito esta tuerto, repito el dorito esta tuerto. – Dijo Grenda confirmando con éxito el golpe de Dipper.

\- Hemos logrado sacarle el ojo. – Dijo Candy.

– ¡Lo tenemos! – Dijo Dipper. Habían conseguido dejarlo ciego. – Chicos no hay tiempo que perder, vamos a continuar como lo planeamos.

Todos se colocaron en los tubos de escape para ser expulsados directamente al castillo.

\- Recuerden hay que rescatar al tío Ford y Mabel. – Dijo Dipper. – Y si es posible el pueblo, entre más seamos, más posibilidades tendremos para derrotar a Bill.

\- Nosotros buscaremos a Mabel. – Dijo Stan señalando a Wendy. – Ustedes busquen a mi hermano.

\- Soos tú me acompañaras al igual que tú viejo McGucket, iremos a buscar al tío Ford. – Dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Hey! no nada más irán ustedes – Colocándose en uno de los tubos. - Yo también voy pero iré a buscar también a Mabel. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Todo listos! – Dijo Wendy antes de golpear el botón de eyección y salir disparados al castillo.

.

.

Dentro del castillo habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde que Bill se había ido. La castaña seguía sentada en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

Mabel se llevó sus dedos tocándose los labios, donde la había besado anteriormente. Su corazón latía fuertemente ante lo que habían hecho. Estaba confundida por que se había dejado llevar por el momento de sus emociones. El miedo que le tenía al igual que la pesadilla, lo había desechado por solo un momento. Aunque no estaba segura de que tuviera sentimientos de amor hacia él.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? – Murmuro para sí misma. – Es lo mismo que en la burbuja.

De repente se abrieron las puertas revelando a una persona que jamás imagino ver.

\- ¡MABEL! – Grito una voz mayor y rasposa.

La castaña alzo la vista y vio parado frente a la puerta a unos de sus seres queridos.

\- ¡Tío Stan! – Se levantó de la cama para correr a su lado y abrazarlo.

\- ¡Calabaza! Me alegra que te hayamos encontrado. – La abrazo con fuerza derramando unas lágrimas. – Pensé que te había pasado algo malo. No te hallábamos en ninguna parte de este castillo.

\- Tío estoy bien. – Dijo apartándose para verlo. – Dime que eres real. Por favor… - Tocando su rostro.

\- ¿Real? Lo soy querida, soy el único estafador y viejo avaro del pueblo que conoces. – Dijo riendo. – Ahora hay que irnos. No hay tiempo que perder.

\- ¡Stan! – Grito una pelirroja acercándose a la habitación junto con la rubia. - ¡Mabel! Dios que bueno que estas aquí. – Abrazando a la castaña. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? – Examinando a la chica.

\- ¡Mabel! – Dijo Pacifica abrazando a la chica.

\- Wendy, Pacifica… díganme que son reales. – Tocando a la pelirroja y a la rubia. – Dime que eres real. – Diciéndole a Wendy.

\- Sí, lo soy. – Tomando su mano. – No hay tiempo que perder, hay que irnos. Solo tenemos muy poco tiempo para escapar. Los demás están distrayendo a los secuaces de Bill y a él mismo.

\- Cierto hay que salir de aquí.

\- ¡Esperen!… esperen un momento, yo no puedo irme. – Soltándose de la pelirroja. – No puedo abandonar esta habitación. – Temía que volviera ocurrir lo de la última vez.

\- Mabel no hay tiempo, vamos no sabemos cuánto nos queda antes de que ese triángulo endemoniado destruya la cabaña.

\- ¿Y Dipper? – Pregunto Stan.

\- Buscando a Ford junto con Soos y McGucket.

\- ¿Dipper está también aquí? – Dije con mi voz rasposa.

\- Niña no hay tiempo de preguntas, debemos salir rápido de aquí, él podría regresar. – La tomo de la cintura para cargarla contra su hombro.

\- ¡Esperen! No bájenme, no puedo dejar aquí… - Dijo, mientras pataleaba. - ¡Wendy, Pacifica, Tío Stan! ¡Déjenme! – Dijo alarmada.

\- Mabel cálmate. – Dijo la rubia tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Mabel, lo siento no me dejas otra opción. – Menciono antes de darle un golpe en el abdomen y dejarla inconsciente.

\- ¡Estás loca o que! – Dijo Stan alterado.

\- ¡La has golpeado! – Exclamo la rubia.

\- Me lo agradecerá cuando salgamos de este maldito lugar. – Dijo la pelirroja. – Ahora vámonos.

Stan la sujeto entre los brazos cargándola como novia mientras seguía a Wendy por el pasillo, cuidándose de que las criaturas o algún secuaz de Bill los viera. Llegando a la sala de trono donde se encontraba despejado observaron a Dipper, Soos y McGucket.

\- ¡Chicos encontramos a Mabel! – Dijo Wendy acercándose a ellos. - ¿Encontraron a Ford?

\- Tenemos un problema. – Dijo Dipper. – Mi tío se encuentra ahí. – Señalando el reposa brazo del trono. – Incluso están más chicos de que los recuerdo.

\- Bill debió encogerlos. – Dijo Stan.

\- Maldita sea como los des petrificamos. – Dijo Wendy furiosa al ver a su familia en el trono.

\- Mis padres ahí están. – Dijo Pacifica viendo a su familia congelada.

De repente escucharon el sonido de un chistido provenir de arriba de unas jaulas. Dipper y los demás vieron que dentro de las jaulas se encontraba las reclusas de la pandilla de Gideon.

\- Son ustedes. – Dijo el castaño. - ¿Qué hacen ahí?

\- Ese temible demonio nos colocó aquí y nos empezó a torturar a cada uno de nosotros. - Dijo uno de los reclusos. - No para de preguntar por la chica y a donde había ido.

\- El último que saco información fue de nuestro jefe. – Dijo Ojos blancos. – De él no tuvo piedad, mientras que a nosotros nos convirtió en piedras.

\- ¿Cómo es que se mueve y pueden hablar? – Dijo Soos.

\- Uno de nuestros compañeros se separó y cayo, rompiendo lo que podría decirse su conjuro. – Explico. – Tengo entendido que si mueven a una persona de ese trono, todos regresaran a la normalidad.

\- Rápido busquen alguien suelto o fuera de su lugar. – Dijo Dipper.

Buscaron alrededor del trono encontrando que el acalde Tyler era el que estaba colocado en una mala posición, tomándolo del extremo de su brazo lo jalaron rompiendo el conjuro. Todos regresaron a la normalidad entre ellos el autor de los diarios.

\- ¿Somos libres? – Dijeron algunas personas.

\- Todos salgan. – Dijo Stan. – Escapen. – Todos los del pueblo salieron, excepto algunos quienes estaban dudosos de salir del lugar.

\- Tío Ford. – Dijo Dipper ayudando al hombre mayor. – ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Dipper! – Dijo Ford algo alterado tomándolo de los hombros. - ¡Tu hermana hay que salvarla!

En ese momento observo a la chica siendo cargada por Stan.

\- Oh cielos, gracias a dios. – Acercándose a ella. – Pero ¿está inconsciente?

\- Tuvimos problemas con el rescate. – Dijo Pacifica. – Ella estaba…

\- Mabel estaba resistiéndose. – Dijo Stan.

\- Se rehusaba ser salvada, quería que la dejáramos en ese cuarto. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Y no la culpo, lo que le hizo Bill no tiene juicio ni perdón. – Recordando la tortura que le hizo a su sobrina. – Debe ser estrés post traumático.

\- Dices ¿que ese mal nacido le hizo algo? – Dijo Stan enojado.

\- Sí. – Viendo con tristeza a la pequeña.

\- Maldición, sabía que Bill iba tras ella, pero pensé que dejaría de molestarla cuando centrara su venganza en mí. – Dijo Dipper. – Mabel no merece esto.

\- Créeme que yo tengo más culpa en esto. Y los daños que le hizo no son agradables. – Examinando a la chica y viendo que no tenía ni una lesión. – ¿Esto es extraño? Juraría que él la había golpeado severamente.

\- Tío te acuerdas que tenías un plan para derrotar a Bill. – dijo Dipper.

\- Por supuesto. – Apartándose de Mabel. – Si logramos hacer la rueda del zodiaco. ¡alguien tiene un lápiz o un bolígrafo! – Fijo su vista en unas latas de pintura que tenía los adolescentes del grupo de amigos de Wendy.

Se acercó a tomar una lata de pintura y empezó a dibujar un círculo y varios símbolos.

\- Ehm… tío Ford, ¿no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos para detener a Bill?

\- Genial, mi hermano perdió la cabeza y se puso a dibujar un círculo. – Dijo molesto Stan.

\- Mi cabeza está bien y no es un simple círculo lo que dibujo. – Dijo Ford. – Es una fórmula para derrotarlo, el zodiaco de Cipher. – Empezó a nombrar a los símbolos. – Dipper tu eres el Pino, Mabel es la... Estrella fugaz. – Viendo que seguía inconsciente.

\- Descuiden la cuidare. – Dijo una morena de pelo purpura. - ¿Ella va aquí? – Colocándola en su símbolo.

\- Sí, intenta despertarla. – Dijo Ford.

\- Háganlo cuidado. – Dijo Stan viendo con enojo a Wendy.

\- Despertara, no la deje tanto tiempo inconsciente. – Cruzándose de brazos la pelirroja.

\- De acuerdo, el signo de interrogación es Soos, el corazón es… Robbie. – Dijo Dipper señalando a los otros dos. – Pero ¿quién es hielo?

\- Los símbolos no siempre son literales Dipper, puede ser una persona que es frio contra el peligro.

En ese momento los amigos de Wendy la nombran para que entre al círculo, tomando la mano de Dipper.

\- Bien los lentes debe ser alguien erudito. – Dijo Ford viendo que entraba su amigo y colega al círculo. – La Llama. – Observando a la rubia entrar al círculo y tomar de la mano al anciano. – Stanley ven. – Señalando el símbolo de Fez.

\- De acuerdo pero falta los dos símbolo. – Señalando el símbolo de la estrella de cinco picos y la estrella fugaz.

\- El pentagrama… - Menciono Ford buscando en los presentes alguien que representara el símbolo.

Estaban a punto de completar el zodiaco cuando noto que faltaban dos personas: la estrella fugaz y el pentagrama.

\- Demonios ¿quién es el signo de la telepatía? – Dijo Ford.

\- ¡Gideon! – Dijo Dipper. – Pero él… ¿Dónde está?

\- Muchachos. – Dijo Ojos blancos. – Nuestro jefe, fue asesinado.

\- Gideon… - Menciono el castaño viendo el cuerpo sin vida del albino. – Perdón... – Diciendo tembloroso.

\- Esto es grave. – Dijo Wendy.

\- No puede ser, sin él el zodiaco está incompleto. – Dijo Ford. – También Mabel ¿Ella aun no despierta? – Pregunto a la chica que la cuidaba.

\- Señor Pines ella aun no despierta. – Dijo Tambry.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que esto no iba funcionar. Debemos buscar otra forma. – Dijo Stan volviendo a cargar a Mabel. – Primero que nada salir de aquí rápido…

\- ¡NADIE SALDRA DE AQUÍ!

Una voz seria y con el tono molesto se alzó hacia ellos. Observando a un enorme demonio triangular entrar al castillo.

\- Pensaron que se saldría con la suya, vaya humanos de intelecto inferior me sorprende más. Tal vez hayan liberado a los habitantes de este miserable pueblo y hayan dejado libre a mi estatuilla de oro de Seis dedos. – Acercándose a ellos. – Pero eso no impedirá que los extermine y los torture hasta el punto de suplicar por sus vidas. – Viendo que cargaban el cadáver de Gideon. - ¿Quién dijo que podrían llevarse mi decoración?

\- Suficiente Cipher no dejaremos que continúes con esto. – Dijo Ford en medio de amenaza. – Te detendremos.

\- Cerebrito sí que eres un estúpido, me trajiste todas las amenazas reunidas aquí. – Riéndose de ellos. – Muy fácilmente puedo eliminarlos. – Chasqueando los dedos atrapa a Ford y a Stan sujetándolos con la manipulación de las sombras.

\- ¡Oh no Mabel! – La chica cae de los brazos de Stan, cayendo en el suelo siendo golpeada contra el piso. – Diablos.

Mabel lanzo un quejido de dolor despertándose del golpe, entre abrió los ojos notando a las personas presentes. Su hermano gemelo corrió a auxiliarla ayudándola a levantarse.

\- Mabel ¿estás bien? – Dijo el castaño abrazando a su gemelo.

\- ¿Dipper? – Con duda en su voz. – No es un sueño. – Correspondiendo su abrazo, detrás de su hombro vio a Bill con su ojo fruncido. – Bill… - Dijo con temor en su voz.

\- Un momento que hace Estrella fugaz aquí. – Viendo a la chica aferrada a su gemelo. – Ella no debía salir, lo recuerdas… ¡Mabel! – Dijo furioso. - Pero descuida veo que no es tu culpa, estabas inconsciente querida, buscaremos quien fue el culpable. – Dirigiéndose a los demás signos. - ¡¿Quién de ustedes la saco?!

\- Espera no, no lo hagas. – Dijo asustada la castaña, pero sus amigos se pusieron frente a ella para defenderla. – Chicos.

\- Esto se acabó. – Dijo el viejo McGucket. – No nos dejaremos dominar. ¡Criatura de un solo ojo!

\- No dejaremos sigas destruyendo el pueblo. – Dijo Pacifica apuntando a Bill.

\- Cierto no te tenemos miedo. – Dijo Wendy mostrando su hacha.

\- Has llegado muy lejos totopo parlanchín. – Dijo Robbie.

\- No dejaremos que sigas con tus planes malévolos, sujeto triangular. – Dijo Soos.

\- ¡Ah! Pero deberían. – Abriendo su ojo y chasqueando los dedos tomo posesión de todos ellos. – Creo que este castillo necesita redecorarse. – Termino convirtiendo a los símbolos en banderas a excepción de los chicos y los tíos. – Ya es muy tarde para tus amigos, Stanford Pines. – Con un movimiento en sus manos encerró dentro de una jaula a Dipper y a Mabel.

\- ¡Niños! – Grito Stan preocupado por sus sobrinos. - ¡Déjalos ir ciclope!

\- Cierra la boca vejete. – Dijo Bill sellando sus labios. – Ultima oportunidad Stanford, dime como hacer el Raromagedón universal.

Dipper y Mabel veían con horror la escena, sus amigos sellados en banderas y sus tíos atrapados por Bill. El castaño se separó de su gemelo y se levantó enojado acercándose a la jaula. No iba dejar que continuara el triángulo endemoniado.

\- Tío Ford no lo hagas. – Dijo Dipper. – No entregues la formula.

Mabel vio cómo su hermano protestaba para que su tío no entregara la fórmula que los condenaría a un apocalipsis extremo. Apretó las manos hasta formar un puño y se levantó acercándose a la jaula. Colocando fuerza en sus piernas y una mirada determinada.

\- Tío… - Dijo Mabel tomando el valor para hablar. – Tío Ford no lo hagas, Bill hace malos tratos. No entregues la información.

Bill al escuchar la voz de la chica oponiéndose, se volteó con la mirada llena de sorpresa.

\- No juegues conmigo, Estrella fugaz. – Acercándose a donde estaban Dipper y Mabel. – No sabes lo que estás diciendo. – Dijo con voz seria. – Te perdone una vez, ya te lo había dicho anteriormente. No doy misericordia dos veces. – Sujetando uno de sus mechones de cabello y tirándolos a través de la jaula. – Piensa bien en lo que dices.

Dipper aprovecho cuando Bill estaba demasiado cerca para tirarle spray de pintura cerca de su ojo. Obligándolo a soltar a su hermana y sus tíos, aprovechando para sacar su linterna y agrandar la jaula liberándolos.

\- Tío Ford, tío Stan. – Dijo. – Huyan, nosotros distraeremos a Bill.

\- No, niños ésa es una misión suicida. – Dijo Ford.

\- Descuida… lo vencimos una vez. – Dijo Dipper decidido.

\- Y lo venceremos. – Tomando la mano de su hermano, la castaña.

Ambos llamaron la atención de Bill a través de sobrenombres e insultos, sus tíos iban a seguirlos pero fueron detenidos y colocados en una jaula.

\- A no, ustedes se quedan aquí. – Dijo Bill. – Yo iré a atrapar a los mocosos, tengo unos niños que convertir en cadáveres.

\- ¡Niños! – Grito Ford golpeando la jaula.

Dipper corría junto con Mabel escapando de Bill en su forma más grotesca y terrorífica, llegaron a un tramo donde lo había perdido un momento. Se acercó a su hermana y como pudo le explico su plan para perderlo y regresar con sus tíos.

\- Mabel hay que separarnos, tratare de llamar la atención de Bill. – Dijo su hermano. – Corre y regresa con mis tíos, no puedo permitirme perderte nuevamente.

\- Dipper… - Tome su rostro golpeando sus mejillas. – No seas tonto, te atrapara. No quiero perderte, no con lo que paso con Gideon. No quiero volver a perder a alguien más.

\- Estaré bien, Mabel. – Dando un abrazo rápido. – Solo necesito que estés bien… Mabel, lo siento tanto. Has sufrido más que yo, no mereces seguir sufriendo. – Besando su frente. – Todo estará bien. Por favor solo, corre y huye.

Se escuchó los pasos de Bill desde lo lejos, ambos gemelos se miraron fijamente y asintieron antes de volver a empezar a correr, Mabel tomo por un corredor distinto. Dipper tomo una roca de los escombros y comenzó a golpear las paredes para atraer su atención. O eso es lo que pensaba.

En ese momento apareció Bill enfrente de él en su forma terroríficamente monstruosa.

\- ¡PINO!

\- ¡Oh cielos! – Retrocediendo y lanzándole una piedra para después utilizar la linterna y agradarla.

\- Déjate de juegos. – Atrapando la enorme roca para pulverizarla. - ¿Dónde está ella?

\- Lejos de ti.

\- Eso crees. – Dijo con una voz burlesca. - No seas estúpido, inservible marioneta. – Golpeando al chico para retacharlo contra la pared. – Sabes necesitare un prisionero para sacarle la información a Seis dedos, y no quiero utilizar a Estrella fugaz. No, ella le tengo planes especiales.

\- No… - Dijo débil del dolor. – ¡Déjala idiota puntiagudo!

\- Cuida tu lenguaje, chico. Oh podrías terminar siendo un cadáver como Gleeful. – Con su magia lo encerró dentro de una burbuja. – Hazle compañía a Seis dedos y a Fez. Yo tengo que buscar a cierta niña escurridiza. – Cambiando a una apariencia humana. – Estoy jugando con ella a las atrapadas.

\- ¡Bill, déjame salir!, ¡Bill! – Golpeando la burbuja.

\- Disfruta tu confinamiento, Dipper Pines. – Menciono antes de desaparecer en las sombras. – Porque cuando regrese contigo, sufrirás un infierno.

.

.

La castaña corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta lo que dieran sus piernas, buscando la manera de regresar a la sala de trono. Jadeaba cansada y veía diferentes caminos que conducían a un laberinto en el mismo pasillo. Se limpió el sudor en la frente con la manga de la camiseta, buscando con la mirada que camino la conduciría de regreso a la sala.

\- Ya había pasado por aquí… - Viendo a su alrededor con una expresión que demostraba que estaba perdida. – Oh no, Dipper. Soy una tonta. – Llegando a un camino cerrado. – ¿Qué hago? – Tocando la pared. – "Vamos Mabel piensa, piensa como regresar con el tío Ford y el tío Stan". Pensó para sí misma.

\- ¿A dónde ibas exactamente?

Mabel se giró para encontrarse al rubio quien se reía divertido mientras flotaba de cerca suyo.

\- Pero ¿cómo? – Mostrando una mirada estupefacta. – Dipper.

\- Tú hermano trato de engañarme. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Me ataco y después trato huir para atraer mi atención. – Lanzo una risita divertida. – Obviamente no funciono. - Se acercó a la castaña para acorralarla contra la pared. – Mi ejercito ¡hum! Derrotado, no lo creo. Pero el pueblo fue liberado, tal vez destruyeron e hicieron algunos daños en mi castillo. Y posiblemente uno de mis planes fallaron, pero aún tengo a Stanford. Y hare todo lo posible para sacarle la respuesta. – Dijo. – Aunque sea obligarlo a ver como despellejo a Pino frente a sus ojos, arrancando de su piel y carne, uno a uno. – Tomando un mechón entre sus dedos para envolverlo. – Tengo a Pino.

\- Deja en paz a mi hermano. – Dije furiosa.

\- Tienes fuerza para responderme. – Pasando una mano para acariciar su rostro. - Eso me agrada querida. – Pasando su dedo por sus labios. – Tienes coraje para enfrentarme aun sabiendo tu situación y todo lo que experimentaste. – Se inclinó para quedar a centímetro de su rostro. – ¿Me odias? Debes tener un rencor hacia mí. – Riendo. – Pero por el momento no quiero tu odio.

De un momento a otro coloco su rodilla entre su entrepierna, sujetando sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra sujetando su rostro.

\- Mabel… - Rozando sus labios contra los suyos. – ¿Que sentías cuando estábamos en la habitación? – Presionando sus labios contra los suyos en un beso demandante y algo brusco. – Tú también lo sentías, lo deseabas al igual que yo. – Besando sus labios en un corto beso. – Me estas volviendo loco querida, por un sentimiento por el cual no conozco bien. – Dirigió sus labios a besar su cuello y lamer su piel, envolviendo su brazo en su cintura. - Es tú culpa que este así, si tan solo hubieras dejado que te matara aquella vez en esa estúpida obra. Si no te hubieras interferido en mis planes, si tan solo no te hubiera conocido.

\- Aah~. – Gimiendo al sentir su pierna presionando contra mí intimidad. – Detente…

\- Como deseo hacerte mía en este momento. – Hablando cerca de su oído para después morderlo con suavidad. – Cuando termine de hablar con Stanford. Tú y yo tendremos un asunto que resolver. – Dando un beso suave en sus labios para después soltarla. Haciendo que cayera al suelo. – Pero antes mi dulce estrella, necesito que me acompañes. – Chasqueo los dedos vistiéndola en un vestido guinda de volantes, medias oscuras, tacones bajos del mismo color del vestido y su cabello ordenado en un recogido de coleta baja. – Perfecto, ven. – Atrayéndola hacia él para que quedara aferrada a su brazo, mientras empezaban a caminar de regreso a la sala de trono. – Debemos atender a los invitados indeseados.

\- ¡No! – Dije asustada tratando de alejarme.

\- Descuida no sufrirán, no menos como 5 personas. - Menciono divertido. – Ya se te dejare elegirlas. – Mostrando una sonrisa entre dientes. – Tú eliges el castigo.

\- Preferiría morir.

\- Silencio o me obligaras a sellarte esos labios. – Dijo molesto el demonio.

PV Mabel

Llegando a la sala de trono vi a Dipper dentro una burbuja, mis tíos en una jaula y las banderas donde se encontraba atrapados mis amigos.

Bill hizo aparecer un trono de oro al ver que su trono de personas congeladas había sido destruido, subimos los escalones y él se sentó mientras me hacia una seña para que me sentara a su regazo, el cual me negué. Pero con su telequinesis me atrajo y me obligo a sentarme en sus piernas, viendo como su brazo envolvía mi cintura, aferrándose cual tesoro valioso era.

\- Muy bien, todos reunidos y presentes. – Mostrando una sonrisa que reflejaba su victoria. – Supieron utilizar sus jugadas. – Dijo Bill. – Seis dedos te ofrezco un trato, dame la ecuación y te dejare libre a ti y tu familia. – Manteniendo el agarre en la chica. – Suena justo para ustedes Pines.

\- Tío Ford… - Dijo Dipper.

Stan trataba de hablar pero no conseguía separar sus labios.

\- ¿Qué dices Fordsie? Es un excelente trato.

\- Eso incluye a Mabel. – Dijo en tono serio.

\- Lamentablemente, no. – Dijo con tono severo. – Ella se queda.

\- Dijiste que toda mi familia maldito monstruo.

\- Pero ella es una excepción. – Abrazando su cintura. – Ella no entra en el trato.

De repente sus secuaces llegaron con un grupo de personas que participaron para el rescate y la distracción de Bill.

\- Jefe ¿qué hacemos con los rebeldes? – Menciono una de las pesadillas.

\- ¡Suéltenos! – Gritaron los del grupo.

\- Qué agradable sorpresa, verdad Mabel. – Volteando a ver la expresión de consternación de la castaña. – Ya tenemos a los sujetos que nos molestaron. Y destruyeron parte del castillo.

\- No… no les hagas nada. – Le rogué.

\- Deben aprender la lección estos seres despreciables. – Les indico con una seña que los acercara a su presencia. – ¿Puedes ver el espectáculo Stanford? – Mostrando una sonrisa llena de cinismo.

\- ¡Cipher! ¡Déjalos ir maldito desgraciado! – Golpeando la jaula.

\- ¡Bill para! – Dijo Dipper golpeando la burbuja.

\- Silencio Pino. – Dijo Bill, haciendo un movimiento para sellar sus labios. - Veamos ¿por quién empezamos querida? – Acariciando el cabello de la chica. – Elige, te prometí que te dejaría elegir a cinco.

El grupo se mostraba aterrado ante el aura oscura que los rodeaba, las amigas de Mabel miraban en espera de ser salvadas por ella, pero también estaban preocupadas por cómo se encontraba su amiga. Ella reflejaba una expresión llena de tristeza en su rostro.

\- Y bien, ¿a quién eliges?

\- Vete a la mierda, Bill. No elegiré a nadie para que los tortures. – Trato de zafarse de su agarre pero el demonio se lo impidió.

\- Mala elección. – Con un movimiento en su dedo atrajo a Tobi. – Supongo que empezare con él.

\- ¿Quién yo? – Dijo el sujeto.

\- No tienes ningún valor. – Menciono en forma burla. – Nadie lo extrañara.

Bill con un movimiento en su mano invoco múltiples brazos que se adhirieron al cuerpo del sujeto, cubriéndolo completamente sin dejar un lugar descubierto. Ella conocía esa sensación horrible.

\- No te parece familiar pequeña Pines. – Tomando su rostro para que viera al sujeto aprisionado en la masa oscura. – Fue una de tus torturas que te aplique, mi doncella de hierro personalizada. Recuerdo que estabas aterrada aquella vez.

Todos e incluidos su familia estaban protestando para que se detuviera, pero el demonio solo levanto su mano y cerro en forma de puño, terminando por despedazar y triturar al humano dentro. Escuchándose solo el crujido de los huesos y la carne rasgándose, mientras que la misma masa oscura se formaba una esfera. Con el cual al final termino abriéndose para dejar esparcido en el suelo el charco de sangre, carne molida y huesos. Consiguiendo un olor penetrante y metálico, que hizo esparcir en la habitación.

\- Que recuerdos Estrella. – Dijo contento Bill. – Podría decir que esa fue la segunda vez que moriste.

\- ¡No! – Grito ladeando el rostro. - ¡Para! No sigas.

\- Veamos quien sigue. – Atrayendo a un chico pelirrojo. - Hola chico, listo para tu castigo. Que tal unos azotes.

\- No, no por favor. – Rogando el chico pelirrojo.

Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo, mire a mis tíos y a mi hermano con una expresión de horror. Después vi a mis amigas y al hermano de Wendy, viendo con terror lo que sufrirían. Sin pensarlo dos veces o tal vez ninguna vez lo pensé, tome su rostro con mis manos y lo mire a los ojos fijamente para después juntar mis labios y presionarlos con los suyos en un beso casto. Temiendo que terminara abofeteada o en algo peor, por tal acción imprudente de mí parte.

Pero fue todo lo contrario.

Sentí como él pasaba su mano atrás de mi nuca, se acercó y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos con algo de deseo, yo termine correspondiendo al beso, mientras con su mano me acercaba más a hacia él. Me beso de una extraña forma delicada y dulce, sin llegar a ser brusco o violento. Nos separamos con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada fija el uno al otro.

\- Bill... – Hablaba nerviosa en mi voz. – Yo…

\- Supongo que es inevitable. – Rio suavemente. – Pospondremos estos castigos. – Dijo haciendo que los prisioneros fueran llevados a un calabozo. – Estrella fugaz y yo debemos aclara cosas inmediatamente.

Uno de los prisioneros mis amigas empezaron a gritar y protestar, viendo que yo les suplicaba con la mirada y en palabras silenciosas que no lo hicieran.

\- No te dejaremos. – Dijo Grenda.

\- No es justo que sufras Mabel. – Dijo Candy. – No permitiremos que le hagas daño.

\- Chicas… - Musite con dolor. – No continúen.

\- Mabel te conocemos perfectamente cuando algo malo anda. – Dijo Grenda, lanzando golpes a las pesadillas. – No dejaremos que te hagan daño.

\- Basta no, lo hagan.

\- Dos rebeldes que vuelven a interrumpir, ¡jum! – Chasqueo los dedos e hizo que ambas chicas fueran aprisionaras por varias sombras. – Dos globos que reventar. – Iba tronar los dedos pero Mabel tomo su mano y le suplico.

\- Por favor… por favor, yo estaré contigo… - Temblando. - No les hagas daño, por favor… o yo te odiare. Te odiare mucho, si dañas a algún ser querido mío.

\- Interesante. – Dijo Bill, liberando a las chicas que estaban heridas de sus extremidades con marcas de quemadura. – De acuerdo.

Las chicas miraron a su amiga con tristeza en los ojos.

\- Mabel. – Dijeron ambas chicas.

Bill se levantó de su asiento recogiéndome en estilo nupcial, mientras iba bajando de su trono. Escuchaba a mi tío Ford decirle que me dejara o que no me hiciera nada. Dipper golpeaba con insistencia la burbuja con lágrimas en los ojos, mi tío Stan arañaba su boca para poder gritar estaba rojo de la ira y su mirada reflejaba enojo y tristeza.

No quise verlos para no hacer más fuerte este dolor y agonía. Escuche a Bill susurrarle algo a uno de los de su elite, acerca de vigilar a los prisioneros del calabozo.

Empezamos a emprender un camino por los extensos pasillos de su castillo. Iba aferrada a su pecho con fuerza, mi cuerpo temblaba y mantenía mi vista fija al camino sin llegar a ver su rostro.

Mantuvimos un silencio incomodo entre los dos hasta que llegamos a la zona más alta de la pirámide. Mi corazón no paraba de martillar el solo estar con él, los dos solos. Me lleve las manos al rostro y dije mentalmente.

"Solo tengo doce años ni siquiera sé que es el amor"

Cuando llegamos a la habitación me bajo al piso y escuche como la puerta se cerraba detrás nuestro. Cerré mis ojos teniendo miedo de lo que vendría. Sentí la mano de Bill acariciar mi cabeza con algo de ¿Ternura? Para después escuchar su voz profunda.

\- Mabel.

\- Ehmm… ¿sí? – Dije con un rubor en mis mejillas abriendo mis ojos para ver a Bill sentado en su silla.

\- Ven. – Me hizo un ademan con su mano.

Me acerque a él con paso lento, como si así pudiera evitar lo que vendría. Cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia él, sentándome en su regazo. Empezó a acariciar mi pelo con sumo cuidado.

\- No deberías engañarme. – Dijo en tono serio. – Te he dicho que no hagas cosas imprudentes frente a los generales de mi ejército ni mucho menos con mis súbditos a la mira.

\- Perdón. – Mencione cortamente.

\- Un acto más ofensivo y te hubiera castigado en ese mismo momento. – Se detuvo y la giro para que quedar en frente suyo dejándola a horcajadas encima de él. – Todo tu pequeño acto salió a la perfección o es lo que pensabas, ¿que habías tenido éxito con convencerme en ese pequeño afecto?

Me sentía avergonzada y asustada, pues había logrado enfurecerlo. Agache mi cabeza en señal de tristeza al a haber cometido un error más. Pero después sentí su mano enguantada levantar mi rostro.

\- ¿Quién dijo que apartaras tu mirada de mí? – Acariciando la mejilla de la castaña. – Y bien todo era una farsa, por lo que puedo regresar a terminar de torturarlos. – Iba apartarla pero fue detenido por la pequeña que se abalanzo sobre el sujetándose de sus hombros y empujándolo. - ¿Qué haces? – Arqueo una ceja. – Sigues intentando.

\- Es mi primera… - Dije apenada.

\- Primera ¿Qué? – Pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica. – Beso o relación.

Tenía ganas de llorar al verlo burlándose de la situación. Más si estaba siendo sincera en mi experiencia. No había besado a otro chico, más que ha Marmando y tal vez por accidente a Dipper. Y la última vez que se habían besado fue antes que él se retirada. Estaba molesta y enojada con él rubio.

\- No te enojes estrellita. – Mostrando una sonrisa y revelando sus dientes afilados. - De todos modos eres una inexperta.

\- Tonto. – Evitando detener unas gotas que se habían deslizado por mis mejillas.

\- Si es tu plan de seducirme, no está funcionando. – Dijo. – Creo que regresare a molestar a los mortales. Tengo muchos castigos que aplicar y gente que ejecutar.

\- Bill.

No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a mis amigos y a la gente del pueblo ni mucho menos mi familia. Me acerque a besar sus labios pero lamentablemente termine besando su mejilla. En mi distracción no supe lo que hice, pero volví intentarlo besando sus labios pero con poca experiencia, moviéndolos lentamente.

Un gruñido escuche de su parte y en un instante Bill me tenía sujeta con su mano aferrada a mi espalda y su otra mano tomando mi cabeza por la parte de atrás. Su beso fue algo salvaje y sus labios se movían con agilidad sobre los míos, mordió mi labio inferior y yo lance un quejido de protesta. En ese momento aprovecho para adentrar su lengua y acariciar la mía. Le permití que continuara.

Todo se sentía extraño para mí y yo termine correspondiendo de la misma manera, aunque mis movimientos eran torpes. El beso se intensifico y mi respiración se hacía más descontrolada. Mi rostro ardía, suponiendo que debería estar roja como una cereza. Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, más en mí. Intentaba respirar atrapando bocanadas de aire e intentando regular mi ritmo. De mi boca salían sonidos vergonzosos que intentaba a callar. Un hilo nos conectaba nuestras bocas y vi como ese demonio se relamía los labios y mostraba esa sonrisa de orgullo en su cara. Su mano acariciaba mi espalda provocándome una sensación estimulante y electrizante por mi columna. Se sentía bien.

\- Nada mal. – Besando mi mejilla y mi quijada. – Podemos continuar lo que hacíamos. – Se acercó a besar mi cuello provocándome que gimiera suavemente.

\- Bill. – Aferrándome a sujetarme de su cuello. – Bill~ - Note que Bill me separa y me levantaba. - ¿Eh? – Dije confundida.

\- Eres adorable en tu tiempo. – Dijo Bill, besando mi mano. – Pero quebrantar reglas en mi mundo, si está permitido. De todos modos mi dimensión y el tuyo están mezclados.

\- ¿Mezclados?

\- La dimensión de los sueños y pesadillas. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Mantén cerrados los ojos. –Chasqueando los dedos influyo en el tiempo sobre ella. – Puedes abrirlos, querida.

Al abrir mis ojos note que era un poco más alta, mi cuerpo se sentía apretado por el vestido que se había ceñido a mis ¿curvas?, me di vuelta para ver que tenía una cintura más delgada y mi pecho había crecido no tan grande ni chico. Más de una medida que podía considerarse bien. Incluso mi cabello era más largo llegándome por debajo de mi espalda baja. Dando un paso más cerca tropecé siendo atrapada por los brazos de aquel demonio, lo mire confundida.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? – Dije sorprendida.

\- Solo te hice crecer un poco. – Atrayéndola cerca de él. - Vaya Pines serás una hermosa dama en el futuro. – La sujeto de las caderas y la atrajo nuevamente a sentarse encima. - Ya no eres una adorable y pequeña humana. – Besando sus labios. – Ahora eres una humana muy sexy. – Hablo ronco y rozando sus labios en su cuello. – Nadie nos molestara. – Lamiendo su piel.

.

.

PV Normal

Habían pasado unas pocas horas después de que Bill se hubiera retirado con Mabel, y de que algunos guardias que estaban vigilando la jaula, se habían retirado de la sala del trono.

Stanford se encontraba con Stanley buscando una forma de salir de su prisión, hasta que vio a su hermano abrirse con fuerza la boca arrancándose parte la piel de los labios. Dejándolo adolorido y con sangre en los bordes.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Stanley? – Dijo preocupado Ford.

\- Necesito hablarte. – Tomo a su hermano de los hombros. - ¡Mabel! Hay que salvarla, no me gusto como la miraba. No quiero que le suceda algo más.

\- Lo sé, pero con los símbolos del zodiaco incompleto, Bill manteniendo cautiva a Mabel y nosotros atrapados en esta prisión. Es imposible. – Dijo. – Lo único que queda es ese estúpido trato. Tal vez Bill domine la galaxia y cause mucho caos, eso y mucho más. Pero tan siquiera ustedes estarán a salvo.

\- Pero eso sería dejarla. – Dijo Stan. – No ha mi pequeña calabaza, ella no.

\- Estamos derrotados… - Dijo Ford. – Si tan solo no tuviera está estúpida placa en la cabeza, eliminaríamos a Bill con la pistola borra memorias.

\- ¿Y si lo hace conmigo? – Dijo. – No tengo mucho en la cabeza.

\- No, tiene que ser conmigo. Eso es lo que desea.

\- Oye ¿y crees que ese triángulo parlante respete el trato? Tú sabes ofreciéndolo a mí. – Comento. – Si lo intentamos, engañarlo.

\- No lo sé. Seria riesgoso, no sabríamos lo que haría.

Por un momento se quedaron serios, no sabían si sería fácil engañar a Bill Cipher. Pero decidieron arriesgarse. Ambos se cambiaron de ropa e incluso se crearon las mismas cicatrices que tuvieran para no diferenciarlos.

\- Solo esperemos que funcione. – Viendo a Dipper desde su burbuja. – Recuperaremos a tu hermana.

\- ¿Cómo lo llamamos?

\- No necesitamos llamarlo. – Dijo Ford viendo desde lo lejos como se acercaba el demonio triangular. – él viene. – Le susurro en voz baja a Stan. – Solo sigue el plan.

Bill se acercó al par de gemelos mientras ofrecía el trato nuevamente a Ford.

\- Le prometí a Estrella fugaz no lastimarlos. Pero creo que tú y yo Ford tenemos un trato que hacer. – Sacando al autor de los diarios fuera de prisión y al otro solo siendo sujetado junto con Dipper a un lado, con unos brazos sombra. – Hacemos el trato.

\- Solo si dejas ir a mi familia sin hacerles daño.

\- Trato hecho. – Dijo Bill. – Pueden llevarse a Estrella fugaz también.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? – Dijo extrañado.

\- Solo decidí que podrían llevarla con ustedes Pines, al menos que no la quieran de regreso. – Dijo con seriedad en su voz.

Dipper tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre su hermana, al escuchar las palabras de Bill.

\- De acuerdo, con tal de ver a mi familia lejos de ti. – Levantando su mano para estrecharla.

Bill estrecho su mano con fuego azul para sellar el trato, logrando meterse a la mente de Stan. Dejando su forma física hecha una estatua de piedra. Ford se quitó el sombrero y saco de su gabardina la pistola borra memorias, escribiendo el nombre de Stanley Pines en la pantalla. Apunto hacia el cuerpo de su hermano, llegando a disparar borrar su memoria.

Cuando termino de borrar la memoria de su hermano el castillo empezó a temblar y las banderas de los símbolos del zodiaco se deshacían liberando a todos ellos. Todos se acercaron a ellos para preguntar lo que había sucedido.

\- Chicos no hay tiempo que perder, hay que ir a liberar a nuestros compañeros. – Dijo Ford. – Están en el calabozo. – Tomo a su hermano para apoyarlo contra su costado y con ayuda de Soos.

\- Tío iré a busca a Mabel. – Dijo Dipper al fin pudiendo hablar.

\- Te acompañare. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Y yo también. – Dijo Wendy. – No sabemos qué clase de trampa haya dejado ese maldito malnacido.

Corriendo por los pasillos que se iban desmoronando, llegaron arriba para abrir las puertas de una habitación para encontrarse a Mabel levantada y cubierta con una sábana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y con lágrimas en su rostro.

\- ¿Bill?… - Dijo en un susurro.

\- ¡Mabel! – Dipper la abrazo con fuerza. – Dios lo siento tanto, Mabel perdón.

\- Mabel… - Wendy se retiró la camisa de franela de cuadros para colocársela. – ¡Dipper voltéate!

El castaño se volteó mientras que Wendy le terminaba de poner su camisa, llegándole a cubrir a mitad del muslo.

\- Solo será un momento, hasta que salgamos de este maldito infierno. – Dijo con una voz triste y llena de enojo. – _Perdón_. – Musito.

\- Debemos salir de aquí. – Dijo Pacifica también temblándole la voz. – Mabel todo estará bien.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación, Wendy cargo a Mabel por su estado llevándola con los demás del grupo. El castillo se iba destruyendo e iba cayendo hacia el suelo, al punto de que él aterrizaje fue forzado.

Cuando se recuperaron de la caída vieron en el cielo como la misma brecha que se había abierto en el cielo, succionaba de regreso toda criatura, monstruo o ser que no pertenecía en su mundo de regreso a su dimensión.

Mabel vio como ese final de esa pesadilla terminaba, viendo con una mirada perdida el cielo. Sintiendo como el fuerte viento golpeaba su rostro, unas últimas lagrimas derramo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"Había terminado por fin el Raromagedón"

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

¿Creen que es el final?

Pues todavía no :D

Los deje con las ganas de lemon entre estos dos, pues que creen, no hubo :3 *Porque la ONU me amenazo*

El siguiente capítulo veremos que le dijo Bill a Mabel cuando estuvieron solos en esas horas, y cuál era la razón por la que lloraba. Así que estarán con duda por unos dos días ;3

JuliannaDelicius no se me olvida tu regalo XD

 **Sección de Preguntas, respuestas a comentarios y agradecimientos.**

 **Guest/Xion-chan:** Que crees, no hubo lemon :,v jajaja pero ya que los sigo torturando XD amo torturarlos, antes de liberar los capítulos fuertes :3 Por cierto ¡Saludos!

 **Jazmin Chan:** Bueno chica ya hablamos mucho en Wattpad :D gracias por seguir mis historias las de Mabill y las de Precure (ya subiré el segundo capítulo muy pronto de ese darkfic) he leído tu fic de Yo kai watch! XD escribes bien, aunque como dije en un principio aun no me pica el mosco de ese fandom, pero ya me da curiosidad. ¡Saludos! :D

 **4lily6:** No te puedo dar spoiler, y según yo si se puede haber un final feliz "si se le podría decir a un Darkfic" Pues el final que tengo preparado no sé si sea feliz para ustedes o feliz para mí. Y no es raro que te gusten los darkfic, yo tengo muchas historias que me han gustado y son darkfic entre finales medio felices y malos. Pero que todavía me gustan :D

 **Meli Star:** Dices que habrá romance al final de esta historia… quien sabe, sigo haciéndolos sufrir.

 **Sra. Meow:** Ya los compensare :3 pues, pero me encanta hacerlos sufrir mucho. ¡Saludos!

 **Rina12:** Gracias por fijarte, así me ayuda a que yo le dé una leída nuevamente y corrija los horrores de narración. ¡Saludos!

Y otra vez gracias a los de Wattpad por seguir esta historia, saben que siempre les regreso los comentarios a su tiempo. Y por darle voto a esta historia y un seguire :D


	11. Chapter 11: Nos veremos

¡Hola mis queridos lectores pecadores! Traigo el nuevo capítulo de "Identidades Ocultas" el MaBill oscuro, *Ahem* este capítulo tuve que separarlo del capítulo 10 por ciertos motivos *Cof,cof* ONU san *cof,Cof¨* No es broma XD lo separe porque el capítulo diez se había hecho muy largo, de más y pues como que fanfiction y Wattpad no me aguantarían 14,000 palabras XD (aunque quien sabe, tal vez si hubieran aguantado) pero igual aquí lo estoy subiendo desde mi residencia en el infierno, después de mi último Mabill *Emociones Confusas* que por cierto (guardo muy bien el capítulo de la luna de miel) OwO pero soy un pan y pues no lo subiré aun. Bueno volviendo al tema… disfruten el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: M

 **N: ¡Tengo una advertencia!** OwO **Mayores de 18+**

 **Lenguaje poco fuerte, lemon poco hard, relaciones sexuales consensuado, menor de edad, la ONU algún día me atrapara e ira por mí y el Dorito iluminati, romance confuso (Pero ¿cómo jodidos metiste romance en esta historia oscura?).**

 **N2:** Pueden saltearse este capítulo UwU si no soportan los shock hemorrágicos e irse al capítulo 11, que todavía no subo :D

Hay otro aviso al final de este capítulo.

.

.

.

Capítulo Once: Nos veremos

.

.

.

Había pasado tres días desde el raromagedón, misteriosamente el pueblo había vuelto a la normalidad. Incluyendo a las personas que se supone que habían muerto en el apocalipsis, estaban vivas e incluso el tiempo no resulto alterado.

Dipper se encontraba junto con Ford en el bosque viendo la estatua de Bill Cipher, frente a ellos estaban los tres diarios intactos, sin haber sufrido ninguna quemadura.

\- Esto es extraño. – Dijo el castaño acuclillándose para tomar los diarios y comprobar que no faltaba ninguna hoja. – Tengo entendido que Bill los destruyo. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

\- Parece que cuando creo el raromagedón, jugo mucho con las leyes del tiempo y la física. – Dijo Ford. – Es como si nunca hubiéramos tenido este extraño evento.

\- Tío Ford, crees que él… ¿regrese?

\- No estoy muy seguro, pero me temo que no. – Dijo Ford. – Recuerda que lo borramos de la memoria de Stanley.

\- El tío Stan… Mabel – Dijo. – Ellos ha sufrido la mayor parte de esta locura.

\- Ella… - Hablando en tono preocupado. – Aun no te ha dicho.

\- Evito tocar el tema. – Pateando una piedra. – Ni mencionar nada de Bill.

\- Me preocupa mucho Mabel, dios no sé cómo pudo soportar todo esto. – Dijo culpándose. – Dipper no sabemos cuánto daño le hizo Bill a ella, te juro que de tan solo recordar lo que le hizo en esa habitación… me hace sentir culpable y con un deseo de resucitarlo, solo para que pueda yo destruirlo con mis propias manos.

\- Lo que me preocupa es que ella no duerme bien ni ha probado alimento.

\- De eso me he dado cuenta.

.

.

PV Dipper

Era tarde-noche y el clima era fresco, habíamos salido a cenar a la cafetería de Greasy Dinner. Aun no podíamos utilizar la cocina, ya que la cabaña del misterio Shack seguía reconstruyéndose. Estábamos los cuatro sentados en la mesa, junto a la ventana el lugar que siempre le había gustado el tío Stan. No muy lejos del baño ni de la barra, pero si cerca de la entrada y salida.

Mientras íbamos pidiendo vi que mi hermana se animó un poco al ver el menú, mostrándose indecisa en que pedir, levanto su mirada en mí y en el tío Ford como pidiendo permiso para lo que iba ordenar.

\- Adelante Mabel pide lo que quieras. Yo pago y aparte también tengo mucha hambre. – Dijo el tío Ford, tomando su carta y viendo los platillos. – Creo que pediré una hamburguesa y una malteada con mucha crema batida. Tengo un hambre de un tiranosaurio rex.

\- Ya escuchaste hermana, hay que aprovecharnos del tío Ford. – Viendo que mi gemelo asentía animadamente.

\- Entonces nos aprovecharemos de Ford. – Dijo Stan animado. – Ya que pediré un buen filete y varios pays.

\- ¡Oye Stanley! – Dijo Ford riéndose. – No se vale.

\- Tú dijiste, verdad niños.

\- Sí – Dijo Mabel un poco más animada y riendo.

Llegando Linda Susan a nuestra mesa nos tomó la orden, todos pedimos varios platillos pesados que de seguro nuestros estómagos la pasarían mal esta noche. Cuando se fue por nuestro pedido, el tío Stan comenzó a platicar con él tío Ford acerca de recordar la cafetería. Mabel y yo ayudamos en la conversación contando anécdotas; del cómo se burlaban de mí por el asunto de la "hombría" al no tener pelo en pecho, o la vez que Mabel jugo a ser cupido poniendo de novios a Tambry y a Robbie, o cuando ella le consiguió al tío Stan una cita con la Linda Susan.

\- ¡Woah! Saliste con la camarera Stanley. – Dijo Ford. – Me impresionas.

\- Ni yo mismo me acuerdo, esperen… si lo recuerdo. – Dijo Stan. – _Incluso cuando me hablo de sus gatos. –_ Susurro en voz baja a nosotros.

\- Vamos, dale otra oportunidad hermano.

\- En otro momento, recordar eso me provoca una terrible jaqueca. – Dijo Stan.

\- Aquí tengo paracetamol. – Buscando en sus bolsillos. – Siempre los cargo, no eres el único con dolores de cabeza. – Soltando una risa.

En ese momento Mabel me toco el brazo para que le prestara atención, mostrándome una sonrisa y un anuncio en la carta del menú.

\- Te dan una copa de helado gigante si dices que es tu cumpleaños.

\- Enserio, ¡woah! Entonces debemos venir.

\- Podremos tener dos copas de helado gigante con mucho chocolate. – Dijo entusiasmada Mabel con la idea alzando sus manos.

\- Cierto no podemos tener cumpleaños sin helado.

En ese momento llego Susan con nuestra orden, viendo que cargaba varios platillos sin ningún problema. a veces me pregunto de dónde saca esa fuerza.

\- Muy bien chicos. – Dijo la mujer. – Hamburguesa con extra queso para ti y con papas y tu malteada de chocolate con extra crema batida. – Poniéndole el plato a Dipper. – Y un plato igual para ti y malteada de fresa. – Colocándole la orden a Ford. – Para la dulce Mabel un sándwich club con papas y malteada de fresa con extra crema batida. – Entregándole el plato. – Y para Stan nada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Y eso ¿Por qué? – Exigió.

\- Es broma jaja, aquí tienes. – Entregándole su pedido. – Tú filete con puré de papas y refresco Pitt cola.

\- Ah y si nos puedes traer cuatro rebanadas de pay de fresa. – Dijo Ford.

\- Okey estomago resiste. – Dijo Dipper.

Todos estábamos comiendo a gusto cuando vi a Mabel comer de una a una las papas fritas y después dejar el plato con el sándwich completo.

\- Perdón… - Mostrando una mirada cristalina. – Sigo sin tener mucho apetito. – Apretando las mangas de su suéter. – Me da náuseas y mucho temblor.

\- No te esfuerces cariño. – Dijo Ford dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa. – A lo mejor el postre te levanta el ánimo. Intenta beber de tu malteada.

-Sí. – Tomando la bebida dando sorbos pequeños. – Perdón. – Volvió a disculparse mientras jugaba nerviosamente el borde de las mangas de su suéter verde.

\- No, no hay problema. Siempre lo podemos llevar por si te da más hambre.

Terminando de comer habían traído las rebanadas de pay de fresa, la rebanada de Mabel tenía muchas fresas encimas, por lo que mi hermana se quedo extrañada.

\- Sé que te gustan mucho. – Dijo Susan. – Aparte es petición de alguien, quien me pidió que te diera muchas fresas. No paraba de decir que es un manjar exquisito.

\- ¿Quién?... – Pregunte.

\- Mm… no me acuerdo su nombre. – Dijo la mujer confundida, mientras buscaba con la mirada al sujeto. – Bueno, creo que se fue. Debió ser alguien del pueblo que quiso estar agradecido con ustedes, bien disfrútalo. – Se retiró para volver a la cocina.

Vi como mi hermana miraba el plato un poco confundida, le arrebate una para comerla y comprobar que no fuera "veneno" o alguien quien le quería hacer una broma.

Sí, resultaba ser paranoico en estos días, pero no quería que le pasara nada malo a Mabel. Espere un momento para asegurarle que estaba bien.

\- Sabe bien. – Dije.

Mabel solo asintió y comenzó a comer la mitad de su pay, aunque no tuviera mucho apetito ella lo intentaba.

\- Las fresas están buenas. – Dijo Mabel. – Son muy dulces.

\- Supongo que alguien que supo que te gustaría las fresas. – Dijo Ford. – Aunque las fresas son muy buenas; son bajas en calorías y grasas, las fresas son una rica fuente de antocianinas, elagitaninas, flavonoles, terpenoides, y ácidos fenólicos y elágicos, todos los fitonutrientes, que juntos multiplican el potencial antiinflamatorio. Poseen en abundancia minerales para el buen desarrollo de células rojas, así como fluoruro, hierro, y yodo…

\- Muy bien cerebrito para ahí, solo la niña dijo que sabían buenas. – Dijo Stan.

\- Bueno también es símbolo del amor y la pasión. – Dijo Susan mientras recogía los platos de la mesa de al lado. – Solo digan eso y con eso basta.

\- ¿Y porque no me pusiste a mí? – Dijo en tono bromista Stan.

\- Te las pongo pero te costara. – Haciéndole una seña de dinero.

\- Mejor no.

\- Entonces alguien interesado en Mabel. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Pero… ¿Quién? – Dijo la castaña miro su plato.

\- Supongo que un muchacho. – Dijo Stan. – Pero si quiere conocerte tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver.

\- Al igual que yo.

\- Y yo. – Dijo Dipper con una sonrisa.

\- Okey. – Dijo la chica sonrojándose y riendo de cómo sus blancos caballeros la protegían. – "Pero quien me dejaría fresas" esto último lo pensó para si misma.

Bromeamos un poco y charlamos con nuestros tíos acerca de la remodelación de la cabaña, cuando terminamos de cenar nos llevamos lo que mi hermana no había podido cenar. Fuimos de regreso a la cabaña y dejamos la caja encima de la sala. Fuimos Mabel y yo a la sala y nos quedamos un momento ahí. Yo estaba leyendo una novela de misterios y ella estaba tejiendo un suéter a lado de Pato.

Durante ese rato la vi batallar con las agujas de su tejido y el estambre, lanzando gruñidos de frustración y maldiciendo.

\- Estúpido… - La escuche decir la palabra molesta. - Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido nudo.

\- Es extraño verte pelear con una bola de estambre.

\- No sé, a lo mejor es el defecto de fábrica. – Tirando su tejido. – Los estambres de los supermercados no sirven. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Vienen enredados y hecho un puño de nudos feos.

\- Hey, no es tan malo. – Recogiendo su tejido. – Solo hay que desenredarlo, de poco a poco. Si quieres te ayudo ¿quieres que lo desenrede?

\- Sí… - Dijo cortamente. – Por favor.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá y comencé a desenredar el estambre de color morado fuerte con lila claro.

\- Pasado mañana será nuestro cumpleaños. – Dije. – Tendremos trece.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- El tío Ford y el tío Stan quería que lo pasáramos aquí en la cabaña.

\- Sería una buena idea. – Menciono la castaña. – No quisiera celebrarlo en el gimnasio.

De repente sentí como mi hermana se acercaba apoyarse a un lado de mí, acomodándose en mi hombro.

\- Dip-Dip.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Puedo dormirme aquí.

\- Claro. – Acercándole la manta para que se cubriera.

\- Perdona Dipper. – Mirándolo con tristeza. – Sé que te quedas hacerme compañía durante las noches.

\- No me molesta. – Dije. – Eres mi hermana, no eres la única con pesadillas.

\- Siento que si vuelvo a dormir, despertare dentro de mi burbuja o en ese lugar. – Menciono melancólica. – Sé que él no se ha ido.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar? – Era la cuarta noche que lo volvía a repetir.

\- Porque sé que está ahí, oculto. – Dijo. – Él me dijo que no se iría. – Las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, pero solo hipo unas cuantas veces. – Me dijo que no se iría, entonces… ¿Por qué?

\- Mabel. – La abrace contra mi pecho dándole suaves palmaditas en su espalda. – Todo está bien, estas aquí a salvo con nosotros. Esto termino.

\- Lo siento… - Comenzó a hipear y sollozar, mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

El tío Ford entro a la sala con el frasco de ansiolíticos y un vaso de agua; ya estaba preparado para otro ataque de ansiedad y depresión por parte de mi hermana.

Se acercó con sumo cuidado y le ofreció a tomar las pastillas mientras la calmaba con palabras tranquilas y de seguridad. Estaba preocupado de como reaccionaria mama y papa de esta situación. No es como si fuéramos a llegar a Piedmont, California y decir "Hola mama, hola papa, no sabrán que nos sucedió este verano fuimos atacados por criaturas paranormales, descubrimos que tenemos un segundo tío y que tiene un hermano gemelo, ah y también fuimos esclavizados por un Dorito iluminati, quien dejo a Mabel con secuelas de estrés post traumático y depresión. Pero todo lo demás está bien" claro después de que mis tíos sufran una demanda y nosotros nos dejen prohibido regresar al pueblo, sin olvidar que nos mandaran a sesiones terapéuticas con un psicólogo.

\- Gracias… - Musito débilmente Mabel abrazándose del tío Ford.

\- Creo que dormiré con ustedes. – Dijo el mayor. – Yo también, tengo pesadillas.

\- Creo que todos. – Termine de decir.

Los tres nos acomodamos, Mabel y yo a los lados de mi tío, nos acurrucamos esperando poder dormir o tal vez descansar "unas pocas horas de sueño", pero al ver que ni llegaba ningún signo de cansancio. Mejor decidimos contar chistes tontos y algunas historias inventadas.

Así eran estas últimas noches antes de terminar nuestro verano y regresar a casa.

.

.

PV Normal.

\- Iré a dormir con las chicas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron los tres.

\- Candy, Grenda y Pacifica estarán ahí, darán una pijamada en casa de Grenda. – Dijo sonriente la castaña.

\- Estarás bien, no tienes que ir… - Siendo interrumpido por la mano del tío Stan.

\- Ve calabaza, diviértete con tus amigas.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? Pasare al pueblo por algunos víveres. Y tal vez visitar a Fiddleford – Dijo Ford

\- Sí, por favor.

La castaña fue a la habitación a tomar su mochila y empacar su pijama lila, su cepillo de dientes y su manta. Noto que encima de su cama había una camisa de color blanca, de tela suave como el algodón al cien por ciento. La toco y la extendió viendo que era grande… pero eso no era lo que había causado que sus ojos picaran y se aguaran de ver la prenda.

\- Estas bien… hermanita. – Dijo una voz profunda.

Mabel se volteó al marco de la puerta para ver a su hermano parado con los brazos cruzados, la chica podría haber jurado que vio un poco de amarillo en los ojos de su hermano gemelo, luciendo brillante en la oscuridad. Pero en cuanto avanzo hacia ella noto que tenía el mismo color que ella avellana.

\- Mabel segura que quieres ir. – Sonando preocupado.

\- Emm… sí, aparte quiero estar un rato con mis amigas. – Dije. – Dipper… - Observo un poco más cerca su ojos y la piel de su cara.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿tengo algo o me quedo restos de comida? – Riendo un poco incómodo ante la situación. - ¿Mabel?

\- No es nada… pensé que lucias enfermo. – Mentí. – Ya sabes, con todo esto de la construcción de la cabaña del misterio y el estar comiendo afuera…

\- Oh tienes razón. – Dijo. – Creo que a este paso terminare gordo.

\- Tienes razón, las chicas no te querrán Dopper. – Dije bromeando.

\- Oye tengo mis encantos, Estrella fugaz.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Me paralice un poco al escuchar ese sobrenombre.

\- Estrella fugaz… así te decía ya sabes, el Dorito idiota. – Dijo Dipper notando que había abierto una cicatriz en su hermana. – Perdón no debería haber dicho eso. Fue un error de mi parte, por todo lo que sucedió…

\- No pasa nada… Pino. – Dije también para no preocupar a mi hermano.

\- Pino, porque siempre nos decía de esa forma.

\- Supongo que se le hacía difícil grabarse nuestros nombres.

\- Oh cariño. – Mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Cariño?

\- No tienes razón, no se sabía nuestros nombres. – Cambie mi respuesta. – Okey te dejo a que termines de empacar.

\- Sí.

Mabel volvió a su mochila y vio nuevamente que la camisa blanca había desaparecido de su cama.

\- Lo habré imaginado.

.

.

PV Mabel

Subiendo al auto de mi tío me llevo primero al supermercado para comprar unos dulces, mientras que el compraba unas cuantas herramientas, lo más seguro para su amigo quien se los pidió antes de ir a visitarlo en la antigua mansión Noroeste.

Fui a la sección de dulces para tomar las bolsitas de gomitas, chocolate y malvaviscos. Tomando una cantidad de bolsas; había un chocolate Hershey que me gustaba mucho pero estaba hasta arriba del estante. Intente estirar mi mano para alcanzarlo, pero de pronto sentí que un sujeto se colocó detrás de mí sosteniéndome y apartándome del estante. Solo me congele a su tacto, pues me había agarrado de la cintura.

\- Niña ten más cuidado. – Dijo el sujeto, para después entregarme el chocolate que intentaba alcanzar. – Ten.

\- …Gracias. – Dije con voz avergonzada, fije mi vista que era un empleado de la tienda.

\- No hay de que pequeña. – Dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba unos colmillos y sus ojos de un color ámbar.

\- Bill…

\- ¿Qué Bill? – Volteando a ver su gafete. – No mi nombre es Mike.

Dirigí mi vista a su gafete y vi que decía "Mike" como había confirmado el empleado. Incluso volví a ver su rostro para ver que su sonrisa era normal y su mirada era Verde agua.

\- Perdón… - Dije avergonzada.

\- Descuida, solo no te subas a los estantes. – Dijo el empleado.

Me aleje de ese lugar con mis cosas y fui a encontrarme con mi tío en la para pagar todo.

Poco tiempo después llegamos a la casa de mi amiga Grenda, me despedí de mi tío abrazándolo.

\- Okey si ocurre algo… y esperemos que no. – Entregándole dos pastillas. - Te tomas esto.

\- Sí. – Asentí.

\- Si no te sientes bien, no dudes en llamar. – Dijo. – Yo vendré volando.

\- El auto puede volar. – Dije emocionada.

\- No, pero no estaría mal modificarlo y hacerlo volar.

\- Seria genial.

\- Okey, pórtate bien querida. – Besando su frente. – Diviértete con tus amigas.

\- Lo haré.

Terminando de despedirme salí del auto y toque el timbre para ser recibida por mis amigas, quienes esperaban que llegara.

\- Mabel que bueno que llegaste. – Abrazándola Grenda con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Candy.

\- Bien. – Dije. – Con todo de ayudar en la cabaña con la remodelación y eso, pues estado bien.

Pacifica llego también abrazarme para después irnos las cuatro a encaminar al cuarto de Grenda.

\- Chicas traje dulces. – Sacando las bolsas.

\- Yo tengo aquí mis mangas más populares. – Dijo Grenda mostrando su colección.

\- Y yo traje películas de romance. – Dijo Candy.

\- Pues yo pedí pizza. – Dijo en forma de diva la rubia.

\- ¡Uuh pizza! – Dijimos las tres impresionadas porque Pacifica había pedido pizza.

\- ¿Qué? Se pedir pizza, no es tan difícil.

Todas nos reímos y disfrutamos de la velada; comiendo comida chatarra, dulces, pizza, viendo películas de comedias románticas y acerca de un romance perfecto. Entrada la noche platicábamos de nuestros grupos de música favoritos, hasta que tocaron el tema de los… chicos. Por un momento estaban animadas las tres chicas, pero después voltearon a ver a Mabel.

\- Mabel, ¿sucede algo? – Pregunto Grenda.

\- Yo… - Ellas no lo sabían, me lo tenía bien oculto este secreto. Después volví a verlas y mostré una sonrisa. – Me preguntaba si… ¿no has ido a ver a Marius, Grenda?

\- Oh pues… - Rio nerviosa. – Todo lo que ha ocurrido esto del apocalipsis y eso, le dije que mejor lo visitaba en las vacaciones de invierno.

\- ¿Y que te dijo?

\- Pues dijo que estaba bien, ni se molestó ni nada.

\- A Marius le caes bien Grenda. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Sí eso se vio en la fiesta. – Dijo Candy.

Todas comenzamos de nuevo nuestra plática de chicos, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Aunque yo ya no tenía mucho interés en conseguir un novio o conseguir un amor de verano inolvidable.

Después de unas horas mis amigas cayeron dormidas, yo aproveche para salir del cuarto y bajar a la sala de mi amiga. Me senté en el sillón y tome uno de sus mangas, intente leerlo para distraerme. Pero nada conseguía captar mi interés o aburrirme. Escuche como una puerta se abría y se cerraba, unos pasos se acercaban en la oscuridad hacia el umbral de la sala. Note a un sujeto parado con el cabello rubio y unos ojos brillantes de color amarillo. Mi corazón empezó acelerarse, y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Mabel?

\- Esa voz… - Escuchando la voz de mi amiga. – Pacifica.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo… no tenía mucho sueño. – Mostrando el manga de Grenda. – Es que esta historia me tiene picada. – Reí fingidamente.

Vi como mi amiga se acomodaba a un lado mío y me preguntaba directamente.

\- Mabel. – Dijo Pacifica. – ¿Ocurrió algo antes de que nosotros llegáramos a rescatarte?

\- Pacifica yo… - Dije. – Es algo difícil de explicar. – No estaba segura de sí contarle. Ella solo sabía que Bill era un demonio en forma triangular, en ningún momento lo vio en su apariencia "humana" si le podría decir.

\- Dime por favor. – Tomando su mano apretándola con suavidad. – Puedes confiar en mí.

\- Pacifica… yo trate de evitar que se fuera.

\- Evitar

\- Sonara extraño… pero él no me hizo daño. – Agachando mi mirada.

\- Daño ¿a qué te refieres? – Pregunto con duda la rubia.

\- Bill me… - Mostrando un leve sonrojo. – Él me hizo suya antes de acabar esto.

\- Pero eso es… - Dijo con una expresión tristeza y llena de rabia. – Bastardo de Triángulo.

\- No, yo también acepte. – Dije secamente.

\- Tú…

\- Al principio solo era para proteger y evitar que siguiera, con las torturas. Pero me di cuenta que no era eso… - Dije con tristeza. – Creo que esto sucedió cuando los dos estábamos en la burbuja.

\- Mabel.

\- Es confuso. – Tenía miedo de seguir contando todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Mabel, tu hermano lo sabe.

\- No. – Dije preocupada. – La única que lo sabe es… Wendy.

( F )

Después de que el pueblo regresara a la normalidad nos encontrábamos en el claro del bosque junto con mis tíos y mi hermano Dipper, y algunos amigos. Estábamos de regreso a la cabaña, él tío Stan seguía confundido mientras caminábamos por los senderos. En ese momento me había dicho mi hermano que le habían borrado la memoria para poder eliminar a Bill de su mente. Me acerque a él para que me reconociera, aunque también parecía una tonta; como recordaría a una niña en ese tipo de vestimenta y con el rostro feo en lágrimas.

\- Tío Stan, soy yo Mabel. Soy yo por favor recuerda… - Dije con tristeza en mi voz.

\- Mabel… - Dijo Ford. – Stanley no recuerda nada, pero él es un héroe. Salvo el pueblo y al mundo.

Estaba demasiado triste pensando que no recuperaría su memoria, pero mi álbum de fotos le ayudo un poco a recuperar sus recuerdos. Pasamos unas horas a lado de mi tío Stan, mi hermano Dipper y yo. Mientras que los demás ayudaban en lo que podían levantar escombros y ver los daños de la cabaña, analizando que podían reparar y que necesitaba reconstruirse nuevamente.

Después de un rato me encontré con Wendy en el pasillo esperándome. Le dijo a mi tío Ford de llevarme a su casa a pasar la noche mientras terminaban de arreglar una parte de la cabaña. Llegando a casa de Wendy fuimos a su cuarto y me entrego ropa para ponerme. Me llevo dentro de su baño, no era tan grande pero cabíamos.

\- Mabel. – Dijo la pelirroja. – Perdón por hacer esto, pero descúbrete la camisa.

La castaña hizo caso a su amiga, sus piernas aun dolían y parte de su cuerpo. Pero eso no le dolía mucho, en realidad lo que más le dolía era su corazón.

\- Esto te duele. – Tocando la zonas rojizas y violetas que estaban alrededor de su cadera.

\- No.

\- Mabel ¿puedo? – Señalando su entrepierna que estaba con un poco de sangre seca. – Solo limpiare. – Viendo que ella asentía.

La pelirroja paso un paño húmedo para limpiar la sangre seca con mucho cuidado. No pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos verdes, mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano.

\- Mabel perdona… si tan solo. – Dijo culpándose. – Tú no deberías haber sufrido esto, ni haber experimentado esto. Tú deberías haber conocido un chico tierno; enamorarte, tener tu primera cita y tu primer beso. Haber tenido ese momento especial como cualquier chica adolescente.

\- Wendy no llores. – Dedicándole una sonrisa. – Estoy bien.

\- Mabel, es muy pronto. Pero antes de que te vayas a California. – Tomando sus manos. – Ven a mi casa. No quisiera que pasaras por eso, no sola. – Abrazando a su amiga. – Todo estará bien.

\- Sí.

\- Creo que tengo una pastilla de anticonceptiva. – Buscando en su cajón, ya que en la secundaria les entregaban en las campañas a los adolescentes pastillas o condones. Después de la clase de educación de sexualidad.

\- Wendy.

\- Ten quiero que tomes esta primero. – Señalando la pastilla en color blanco.

\- Gracias… - Tomando la pastilla.

\- Cielos Mabel… perdóname. – Abrazando a su amiga. – Esa pirámide de mierda.

\- Wendy por favor no le digas a Dipper y a los demás.

\- Descuida no diré nada de esto.

( F )

\- ¿Mañana iras? – Pregunto Pacifica.

\- Sí.

\- Te acompañare, yo te apoyare. – Dijo su amiga. – No quiero que estés sola en esto.

\- Gracias Pacifica. – Abrazándola. – No estoy sola.

\- No, lo estás.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente nos encontrábamos en la cabaña del misterio, Dipper y Soos platicando mientras terminaban de arreglar la cabaña. Mis tíos estaban platicando con Fiddleford sobre la nuestra estructura de la cabaña. En ese momento llego Pacifica a la casa y de ahí nos fuimos a casa de Wendy, avisándoles a mi familia que llegaría en la tarde.

En cuanto llegamos encontramos a Wendy esperándonos, primero puso una cara de duda ante la presencia de la rubia. Pero después le explique la situación y al final termino aceptando que nos acompañara. Me había hecho tomar varios litros de agua y me entrego un empaque que decía "Prueba de embarazo", trague saliva de lo nerviosa que estaba, ya que nunca había hecho esto. Más bien como decía Wendy, no deberían estar pasando por esto. Me explico cómo debería utilizarlo, aunque ella también se mostraba insegura de utilizarlo.

Me senté en el retrete hice lo que me habían explicado y también leí las instrucciones. Espere unos minutos y después vi una línea rosada. Mi corazón dio un vuelco pensando que estaba embarazada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mabel? – Toco la puerta la pelirroja.

\- Hay una línea… ¿Qué significa? – Mi voz me temblaba.

\- A ver déjame ver.

Mabel le entrego la caja y la tira, espero saber qué le diría la pelirroja.

\- Negativo.

\- Negativo, ¿negativo de qué? – Pregunto Pacifica alterada.

\- De que no lo está. – Respondió Wendy no muy convencida. – Toma otro.

Me entrego otro empaque para que hiciera lo mismo. Nuevamente le di el cartucho y espere que me dijera la respuesta.

\- Entonces. – Dijo Pacifica impaciente.

\- Den tiempo. – Dijo Wendy tomando el tiempo de la muestra. – Negativo… una tercera vez. – Entregándole otra prueba de otra marca diferente a la castaña.

\- Estas loca, ya son dos. – Dijo la rubia preocupada. – Ha bebido más de 4 litros de agua.

\- Una tercera será más confirmativo. – Dijo la pelirroja.

La castaña volvió a repetir el mismo proceso, solo que en vez de entrar el paquete. Se quedó ahí sentada. Pasaron unos minutos mientras que ella estaba sentada en el retrete, recordando todo lo de ese día.

.

.

( F )

Cuando llegamos a la habitación me bajo al piso y escuche como la puerta se cerraba detrás nuestro. Cerré mis ojos teniendo miedo de lo que vendría. Sentí la mano de Bill acariciar mi cabeza con algo de ¿Ternura? Para después escuchar su voz profunda.

\- Mabel.

\- Ehmm… ¿sí? – Dije con un rubor en mis mejillas abriendo mis ojos para ver a Bill sentado en su silla.

\- Ven. – Me hizo un ademan con su mano para que me acercara.

Me acerque a él con paso lento, como si así pudiera evitar lo que vendría. Cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia él, sentándome en su regazo. Empezó a acariciar mi pelo con sumo cuidado.

\- No deberías engañarme. – Dijo en tono serio. – Te he dicho que no hagas cosas imprudentes frente a los generales de mi ejército ni mucho menos con mis súbditos a la mira.

\- Perdón. – Mencione cortamente.

\- Un acto más ofensivo y te hubiera castigado en ese mismo momento. – Se detuvo y la giro para que quedar en frente suyo dejándola a horcajadas encima de él. – Todo tu pequeño acto salió a la perfección o es lo que pensabas, ¿que habías tenido éxito con convencerme en ese pequeño afecto?

Me sentía avergonzada y asustada, pues había logrado enfurecerlo. Agache mi cabeza en señal de tristeza al a haber cometido un error más. Pero después sentí su mano enguantada levantar mi rostro.

\- ¿Quién dijo que apartaras tu mirada de mí? – Acariciando la mejilla de la castaña. – Y bien todo era una farsa, por lo que puedo regresar a terminar de torturarlos. – Iba apartarla pero fue detenido por la pequeña que se abalanzo sobre el sujetándose de sus hombros y empujándolo. - ¿Qué haces? – Arqueo una ceja. – Sigues intentando.

\- Es mi primera… - Dije apenada.

\- Primera ¿Qué? – Pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica. – Beso o relación.

Tenía ganas de llorar al verlo burlándose de la situación. Más si estaba siendo sincera en mi experiencia. No había besado a otro chico, más que ha Marmando y tal vez por accidente a Dipper. Y la última vez que se habían besado fue antes que él se retirada. Estaba molesta y enojada con él rubio.

\- No te enojes estrellita. – Mostrando una sonrisa y revelando sus dientes afilados. - De todos modos eres una inexperta.

\- Tonto. – Evitando detener unas gotas que se habían deslizado por mis mejillas.

\- Si es tu plan de seducirme, no está funcionando. – Dijo. – Creo que regresare a molestar a los mortales. Tengo muchos castigos que aplicar y gente que ejecutar.

\- Bill.

No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a mis amigos y a la gente del pueblo ni mucho menos mi familia. Me acerque a besar sus labios pero lamentablemente termine besando su mejilla. En mi distracción no supe lo que hice, pero volví intentarlo besando sus labios pero con poca experiencia, moviéndolos lentamente.

Un gruñido escuche de su parte y en un instante Bill me tenía sujeta con su mano aferrada a mi espalda y su otra mano tomando mi cabeza por la parte de atrás. Su beso fue algo salvaje y sus labios se movían con agilidad sobre los míos, mordió mi labio inferior y yo lance un quejido de protesta. En ese momento aprovecho para adentrar su lengua y acariciar la mía. Le permití que continuara.

Todo se sentía extraño para mí y yo termine correspondiendo de la misma manera, aunque mis movimientos eran torpes. El beso se intensifico y mi respiración se hacía más descontrolada. Mi rostro ardía, suponiendo que debería estar roja como una cereza. Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, más en mí. Intentaba respirar atrapando bocanadas de aire e intentando regular mi ritmo. De mi boca salían sonidos vergonzosos que intentaba a callar. Un hilo nos conectaba nuestras bocas y vi como ese demonio se relamía los labios y mostraba esa sonrisa de orgullo en su cara. Su mano acariciaba mi espalda provocándome una sensación estimulante y electrizante por mi columna. Se sentía bien.

\- Nada mal. – Besando mi mejilla y mi quijada. – Podemos continuar lo que hacíamos. – Se acercó a besar mi cuello provocándome que gimiera suavemente.

\- Bill. – Aferrándome a sujetarme de su cuello. – Bill~ - Note que Bill me separa y me levantaba. - ¿Eh? – Dije confundida.

\- Eres adorable en tu tiempo. – Dijo Bill, besando mi mano. – Pero quebrantar reglas en mi mundo, si está permitido. De todos modos mi dimensión y el tuyo están mezclados.

\- ¿Mezclados?

\- La dimensión de los sueños y pesadillas. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Mantén cerrados los ojos. –Chasqueando los dedos influyo en el tiempo sobre ella. – Puedes abrirlos, querida.

Al abrir mis ojos note que era un poco más alta, mi cuerpo se sentía apretado por el vestido que se había ceñido a mis ¿curvas?, me di vuelta para ver que tenía una cintura más delgada y mi pecho había crecido no tan grande ni chico. Más de una medida que podía considerarse bien. Incluso mi cabello era más largo llegándome por debajo de mi espalda baja. Dando un paso más cerca tropecé siendo atrapada por los brazos de aquel demonio, lo mire confundida.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? – Dije sorprendida.

\- Solo te hice crecer un poco. – Atrayéndola cerca de él. - Vaya Pines serás una hermosa dama en el futuro. – La sujeto de las caderas y la atrajo nuevamente a sentarse encima. - Ya no eres una adorable y pequeña humana. – Besando sus labios. – Ahora eres una humana muy sexy. – Hablo ronco y rozando sus labios en su cuello. – Nadie nos molestara. – Lamiendo su piel.

Sentí como su lengua rozaba mi cuello con delicadeza, era extraño esta sensación su lengua húmeda tocando mi piel y sintiéndome quemarme poco a poco. Con mi mano toque su pecho aferrándome a su camisa amarilla, sintiéndola suavidad de la tela fina. Moví mis caderas al sentir un bulto tocando la entrada de mi intimidad, me sonroje completamente sintiendo mis mejillas arder y mis oídos. No sabía exactamente que hacer así que hice lo mismo cuando estábamos solos antes de que nos interrumpieran. Con suma vergüenza comencé abalanzarme contra el bulto de sus pantalones consiguiendo un gemido ronco del rubio.

\- Mm… - Gemí suavemente al sentirme caliente.

\- Mabel. – Dijo Bill con lujuria en su voz. Tomándola de las caderas para colocarla en el sillón y levantar sus piernas obligándola a rodear sus caderas. – Mabel… ah. – La abrazo mientras daba suaves embestidas, frotándose contra su entrada. Ambos jadeaban ante el contacto mientras se miraban fijamente. - Maldita sea… - La sujeto firmemente de la caderas y empezó aumentar el empuje de sus pantalones revestidos presionando su erección contra su entrada.

PV normal

Una cantidad de sensaciones estallaron entre los dos, cuando el demonio comenzó a presionar besos con fervor por todo el contorno de su cuello dejando marcas rojizas, sobre su delicada piel cremosa. La chica gimoteaba ante las caricias solo pasando sus manos por atrás de su espalda, apretando el agarre de su saco oscuro. Él se deleitaba escuchándola gemir bajo, sus cuerpos frotándose entre sí y mordiendo su piel que invitaba a marcarla. Sus pantalones apretaban con cada delis que hacía, su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente y jadeaba ante el toque doloroso. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas con cada empuje fuerte. Veía a la castaña sonrojada de sus mejillas de un color rojizo adornando su rostro, con su mirada cristalina y su melena chocolatada extendido a los lados. Provocando una imagen excitante en él.

\- ¡Ah! – La castaña lanzo un grito de placer, después de comenzar con un temblor incontrolable en su cuerpo, pero no de miedo. Soltó un sollozo pensando que se había ensuciado, cosa que causo risa en Bill.

\- Eres tan inocente. – Lamiendo sus lágrimas. - Te has debido sentir bien.

Se inclinó a capturar sus labios rosados besándola de forma apasionada, con sus manos comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido, retirándoselo lentamente y separándose un poco de ella.

Mabel se cubrió su pecho con mucha vergüenza, pero sintió la mano de Bill apartar sus brazos.

\- No los cubras. – Besando sus labios en corto, le agradaba la textura y su sabor. – Sujétate de mí cuello.

La chica coloco sus manos en su cuello para ser llevada a la cama siendo depositada suavemente en la cama con doseles, ella vio como el sujeto se retiraba su saco y su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho y su torso desnudo frente a ella. Mabel ya no sabía si su cara era más roja que la de un tomate o la granada. El rubio lanzo una mirada seductora a la chica enrollando uno de sus dedos en sus mechones castaños, lo acerco a sus labios y lo beso.

\- Eres adorable. – Con su mano la empujo del pecho para recostarla. Se acercó a lamer su cuello y parte de su hombro, dando mordiscos por su piel. Sus colmillos rozaban dejando marcas rojizas provocando que la ella gimiera suavemente. Su mano fue retirando sus brazos, posando una sobre su pecho, acariciando y apretándolo en su palma lo blando de su seno, cuando fue descendiendo de su nacimiento hasta pasar sus labios sobre el montículo suave de su areola. Atrapado su botón rosado entre sus dientes y mordía con delicadeza su pezón provocando un grito en ella.

\- ¡Ah!~ - Con su mano cubrió sus gemidos.

Bill lanzo una sonrisa al verla en ese estado. Siguió proporcionándole ese cálido placer saboreando su piel fresca y cálida a su tacto. Ella aferro una mano a la sabana, todas las sensaciones eran nuevas para ella. Sintió como su boca fue abandonando su seno para dirigirse al de al lado.

La mano del rubio fue bajándola acariciando su torso y parte de su vientre deteniéndose en ese punto, provocando un suave ronroneo al cual le agrado bastante escuchar. Fue abandonando su pecho para recorrer con su lengua húmeda su camino hacia su vientre. Con su dedo índice jugo con el elástico de su braga y sus medias hasta irlo bajando lentamente, fue en ese momento que Mabel reacciono y coloco sus manos deteniendo su movimiento.

\- E-Espera… - Levantándose y retrocediendo un poco. – Yo no he hecho… esto. – Dijo nerviosa.

\- No creo que detenerme sea una opción. – Tomándola del brazo para atraerla a su cuerpo. - Deberías agradecerme que te estoy preparando. – Posando su mano sobre su vientre para después bajarla y adentrarse a su braga. Acariciando su monte de venus y parte de sus labios previamente humedecidos con sus fluidos. – Estas tan húmeda, mi pequeña.

\- Para… se siente raro. – Gimiendo entre cortado, temblando bajo su toque.

\- Mabel… - La llamo. – Mírame.

La castaña fijo sus ojos en el viendo un dorado cálido en su ojo ámbar, para después sentir sus labios tocando los suyos en un beso reconfortante.

Con sus manos fue deshaciéndose de sus medias rompiendo la tela liberando la piel lisa de sus piernas, pasando sus yemas sobre ellas, escuchando los suspiros de la chica. Sus labios besaron en forma de sendero de su pierna hasta sus muslos, mordiendo porciones de piel deleitándose con los quejidos que soltaba de sus labios. Corto los lados de sus bragas para retirárselas.

Sintió las manos de ella tirar sobre su melena rubia tratando de detenerlo, pero el demonio solo paso su lengua húmeda y gruesa sobre su hendidura, pasándola sobre sus labios lubricados por sus fluidos robándole un doloroso gemido cargado de placer. Continúo recorriendo esa delicada zona estimulándola, mientras con sus dedos jugaba en su entrada adentrando uno y comenzándolo a mover de adentro hacia afuera. La respiración de la castaña aumentaba con cada roce que daba, en poco segundos había adentrado un segundo dedo provocando que gimiera dulcemente, un par de minutos adentro un tercero en su entrada. Incluso la mano de ella había dejado de tirar sus cabellos, siendo masajeado con suavidad y revolviendo sus cabellos con deseo mientras ella jadeaba. Lo que esta acción provocaba un ronco gemido por parte de él. Continuo rozando su lengua en ese delicado punto sobre su perla, provocando que ella respirada rápidamente al tal punto de llevarla a un orgasmo en ese mismo momento.

\- B-Bill… - Llamo su nombre.

\- Mabel. – Besando sus labios siendo adictivos. – Maldita mortal…

Se escuchó la descomprensión de unos pantalones y vio como el demonio los bajaba quedando en la misma condición que ella. La chica vio su pene siendo muy grande, sintió las manos del rubio tocarla de sus caderas atrayéndola provocando un roce contra sus húmedo pliegues contra su miembro. Él se froto contra su entrada susurrando palabras impropias y sucias que hacían, que la chica se ruborizara y tratara de alejarse colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de este.

\- No… Bill, espera yo… no sé qué hacer.

\- Tienes muchas preguntas Pines. – Sujetándola de sus caderas. – Pero si te diré que dolerá querida. – Mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

Dicho esto se adentró entre sus pliegues de una sola estocada penetrándola completamente sin darle la oportunidad de acostumbrarse, fue moviéndose dentro de ella con movimientos fuertes y toscos. Haciendo que la chica lanzara un grito de dolor al sentir siendo desgarrada de su inocencia, sabiendo que esto no era un sueño o una pesadilla.

\- Me duele… - Dijo.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Besando su cuello con besos feroces. – Carajo eres deliciosamente estrecha. – Gruño contra su cuello.

De repente los sonidos de protesta y gritos fueron reemplazados por jadeos fuertes y suspiros de la chica, provocando un calor en su entrepierna y parte de su vientre. Mabel comenzó a sentir una necesidad de placer al ir envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del demonio.

\- Bill… - Gimió su nombre. – Más…

\- Eso querida. – Sujetando sus piernas.

El ritmo fue siendo más rápido moliendo sus caderas contra ella en un delicioso vaivén. Bill disfrutaba del momento rozando su longitud contra su humedad, viendo su rostro enrojecido y manchado de lágrimas una expresión excitante para él.

\- Me gustas. – Susurro contra su oído.

( F )

Mabel vio en sus manos el paquete y la caja que estaba encima del lavabo. Pasando el tiempo que se había establecido, bajo su vista para comprobar que solo había una línea rojiza en la tira, dando el mismo resultado.

"Negativo"

\- Y bien. – Dijo la rubia.

\- Negativo. – Dijo la castaña.

\- Tres negativos… uno de sangre será el asegurado. – Dijo la pelirroja. – Yo lo pagare.

\- Wendy.

\- Mabel no hay problema, tengo dinero y no me importa gastarlo en ti. – Menciono la leñadora. – Iremos a una clínica privada. – Tomando su bolso. – Vamos.

\- Oye, yo también puedo pagarlo. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Tus padres no sospecharan de que gastaste una suma de dinero en pruebas ¿verdad?

\- Bien, utilicemos el tuyo. – Dijo rendida la rubia. – Pero te pagare lo compensado.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Chicas.

\- Mabel solo es por tu seguridad.

\- Gracias.

\- No queremos que… tú sabes. – Dijo Pacifica. – Que tengas un bebe triangulo endemoniado.

\- Te imaginas un triángulo chiquito. – Dijo Wendy.

Ambas chicas imaginaron a un pequeño triangulo y después la panza de la castaña en forma de triángulo.

\- Saldrías en la portada de Nacional Geographie o en el de Muy interesante.

\- Sin olvidar que saldría en el programa de Emergencias bizarras. – Menciono Wendy.

\- Chicas. – Dijo Mabel riéndose.

\- Esperemos que no ocurra eso. – Dijo la pelirroja.

Llegando a una clínica privada las tres chicas entraron para preguntar por los exámenes de laboratorio, Mabel se sentó con Pacifica en la sala mientras que Wendy terminaba de hacer el papeleo y pagaba. Llego la pelirroja a sentarse a su lado y acariciarle la cabeza.

\- Dije que eras mi hermana. – Dijo la pelirroja. – _Mencione que soy mayor de edad, por si te preguntan. –_ Dijo en un susurro.

 _-_ De acuerdo.

En ese momento llego una enfermera para que pasara a la habitación para tomarle las muestras. Mabel espero en la habitación fría y azul de aquella clínica, a que entrara nuevamente la enfermera y sacara las muestras de sangre para los análisis.

Le coloco el torniquete en el brazo y paso una torunda con alcohol sobre el pliegue de su antebrazo, preparando la jeringa introdujo la aguja sobre su vena, aspirando la cantidad necesaria para hacerse los análisis. Mientras recogían la sangre pensaba un poco sobre este momento y la situación.

( F)

La chica estaba aferrada a su espalda mientras soltaba gemidos y jadeos provenir de sus labios, sintiendo como los empujes del mayor se hacían más profundos con su agarre fue más apretado dejándolo hematomas en sus costados.

\- Bill… por favor… duele. – Sintiéndolo brusco en su interior.

\- Descuida el dolor pasara. – Besando sus labios con dulzura. – Mabel… - Presionándome contra ella.

\- Ah… Bill. – Gimiendo su nombre. – Bill, Bill, Bill… - Comenzó a gimotear y tratar de esconder su rostro, pero sintió la mano de él acariciar su mejillas.

\- Mírame. – Demando. – Yo soy quien te está tomando.

\- Mm… aah. – Su rostro estaba acalorado y su respiración se había vuelto muy descontrolada. – Bill.

\- Quédate conmigo. – Menciono.

(F)

Mabel iba saliendo de la clínica junto con las chicas, iba tardar aproximadamente unos 25 minutos en los resultados, en ese momento fueron a tomar un helado, para calmar la preocupación y un poco la ansiedad.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería de Greasy Dinner. La castaña recibió un codazo de parte de la rubia al señalarle un letrero.

\- Hoy es tu cumpleaños. – Señalando el anuncio de una copa grande de helado.

\- Oh… se supone que vendría con Dipper a comerlo. – Dije. – Así sería doble. Supongo que no se podrá.

\- Aunque también puedes regresar antes de que se vayan. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Cierto. – Dije contenta. – El camión sale a las ocho.

\- Solo esperemos que no tarde con eso. – Revisando su reloj que ya había transcurrido el mediodía. – Le prometí a tus tíos llevarte cuando termináramos.

\- Wendy… segura que no sospecharan. – Dije tristemente.

\- Mabel. – Tomando su mano. – No sé exactamente lo que sucedió y no te obligare a contármelo porque es una experiencia que no me hubiera gustado que pasaras. – Mostrando una mirada de culpa. – Cielos Mabel… juro que ese bastardo, me dan ganas de desollarlo vivo y romperle el cuello hasta la muerte. – Hirviendo de ira.

\- Wendy. – La llamo. – Estoy bien, están ustedes conmigo.

\- Bueno por el momento, hay que calmarnos. – Dijo Pacifica. – Yo también tengo deseos de golpearlo hasta la muerte.

En ese momento llego Linda Susan a tomar la orden, a lo que las chicas pidieron su malteada y Mabel aprovecho para pedir su copa de cumpleaños. Entre esos minutos las chicas platicaron para distraerse un poco.

La camarera llego con sus órdenes colocando los pedidos hacia las dos chicas, para después pasarle a la castaña una enorme copa de helado adornado con galletas, crema batida y cerezas.

\- Woah, woah, woah ese si es una copa de helado. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Te dolerá la panza si comes demasiado dulce. – Dijo Pacifica.

Mabel se rio por los comentarios de sus amigas tomo su cuchara, pero se detuvo un momento al ver la copa y recordarle un poco… al castillo y esa habitación.

\- Bill… - Mencione su nombre.

Wendy miro que unas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la castaña, llegándose a preocupar.- ¿Mabel? ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo. – Sabe malo.

\- No, no es nada. - Limpiándose las gotas con su suéter. – Es que estoy feliz de comer helado.

Terminando de comer salieron del restaurante y caminaron hasta la clínica. Mabel aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre esa noche.

( F )

Ambos cuerpos perlados en sudor se encontraban en la cama. La habitación se había hecho más caliente y el sonido de sus respiraciones y gemidos inundaban el lugar.

Mabel se encontraba aferrada a la espalda del rubio, sintiendo el vaivén de los empujones fuertes del demonio. Había caído rendida a esta tortura y juego de pasión entre el enemigo y la prisionera. Sus cuerpos frotándose entre sí.

\- Bill… aah – Posando su mirada avellana con el ámbar de su ojo.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Embistiéndola con rapidez y fuerza.

\- Mm… aah. – Arañando su espalda, sintió como su mano levantaba sus piernas enganchándose en sus hombros. Sus dedos continuaron sosteniendo sus caderas cavando y dejando una serie de hematomas que serían visibles muy pronto. Arque mi espalda cuando sentí que tocaba un punto desconocido para mí llegando a clavar las uñas en su carne. - ¡Bill! – Le llame asustada por las sensaciones.

\- Si, querida. – Besando sus mejillas. – Lo haremos juntos. – Besando sus labios. – Aah~ Mabel, Mabel, Mabel. – Sintiendo como sus paredes apretaban más, pero necesitaba algo extra para llevarla al límite. Acaricie con suavidad su clítoris, acercándola más a su clímax. Otro par de golpes y ella gritó mi nombre, arqueándose y retorciéndose contra mí cuando llegó. Los talones de sus pies se clavaron en mi espalda mientras sus paredes se apretaban a mí alrededor, llevándome a mi propio clímax. – Maldición Pines… - Enterré mi cara en su cuello, gruñendo y maldiciendo contra su piel mientras la llenaba con mi semilla. Levante mi rostro y vi a Mabel que todavía estaba temblando por las réplicas de su orgasmo cuando me retiré. – Me perteneces.

\- Bill… - Sonando ronca y cansada.

Bill la atrajo en un abrazo fuerte contra su pecho mientras seguía respirando agitado, besando su frente y apartando los mechones de su cabello.

\- Una compañera es lo que necesito. – Viendo su rostro enrojecido. – Te necesito a mi lado.

El corazón de la castaña no paraba de martillar ante lo que escuchaba, viendo al rubio con una mirada llena de asombro. Pues ella se sentía muy confundida de sentimientos, más todo lo que había experimentado. Sabiendo que esto no era un sueño.

\- No, yo no puedo estar a tu lado. – Dije. – Yo no soy un demonio, tú me odias.

\- Bueno admitamos que quería matarte. – Pasándose una mano por el pelo. – Deseaba corromper también tu alma, tal vez llevarla al borde de la locura. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Pero… algo me hiciste pequeña. Que me hace desear tenerte y que no te aparten de mi lado. Serias una perfecta reina.

\- Tengo 12. – Dije molesta.

\- En ese cuerpo que luce de 17, lo dudo mucho querida. – Colocándose encima de ella. – Me dirás que me amas o terminaremos exterminando prisioneros.

\- Me…me gustas.

\- No eres excelente mentirosa. – Besando sus labios. – Pero me conformo.

Bill abrazo a Mabel cubriendo sus cuerpos con la sabana, enterrado su rostro en el cabello achocolatado y aspirando su aroma. Una mirada de inseguridad se reflejaba en su orbe ámbar al llegarle una premonición del fin de su reino. Se separó de ella para observarla respirar con tranquilidad y con un leve rosado en sus mejillas.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Le hablo con suavidad. – No te asustes si regresas a tu forma a niñada, nada malo pasara. – Acomodando sus mechones.

\- ¿Porque me dices esto? – Sonando preocupada.

\- Hare un último trato con Seis dedos. – Dijo. – Este trato podría cambiar el destino de tu dimensión con la mía. – Dando una sonrisa. - Serás libre en cualquiera de las dos.

\- Bill.

\- Te amo. – Levantando sus dedos apunto de chasquearlos.

\- Espera no lo hagas. – Tomando su mano. – Por favor…

\- Regresare. – Besándola. – Solo espera aquí. – Tronando sus dedos cayo inconsciente en la cama.

El demonio con un chasquido de dedos se cambió y se colocó la ropa, acomodándose el abrigo oscuro. Observo aquella mortal que le había llamado la atención, no esperaba terminar con este tipo de sentimientos.

\- Solo era una noche… y termine involucrándome con una humana. – Menciono acercándose para acariciar su rostro. – Fue divertido mientras duro, no crees estrella fugaz. – Dijo. – La próxima vez vendré por ti y no te dejare ir.

( F )

Llegando a la clínica la enfermera le entrego los resultados en un sobre y espero pacientemente a un lado por si no tenían dudas las chicas.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Negativo.

\- Uff… - Soltó un largo suspiro la rubia. – Eso es bueno.

\- Mabel, todo está bien fue negativo.

\- Eso es bueno. – Dije con tristeza.

\- Supongo que no paso de más. – Dijo Wendy.

Salieron de la clínica y se encaminaron de regreso a la cabaña del misterio las tres mujeres. No sin antes que la pelirroja quemo la hoja de papel con el resultado.

PV Mabel

Llegamos a la cabaña siendo recibida por mi hermano gemelo y mi cerdito Pato, lo agarre y lo abrace dándole mimos a mi mascota. Vi que Dipper y mis amigas me llevaban a la parte de atrás de la cabaña, para después darme cuenta que estaba algunos amigos y la mitad del pueblo celebrando nuestro cumpleaños número trece.

\- Bueno es una fiesta rápida. – Dijo Stanley. – Considerando que ustedes dejan el pueblo en la noche. Pero mi hermano y yo queríamos que celebraran sus cumpleaños niños.

\- Están todos aquí. – Viendo a mis amigas.

\- Casi todo el pueblo hermanita. – Tomando su mano para llevarla hacia el pastel que era para ellos.

\- El día de hoy mis sobrinos Dipper y Mabel cumplen trece años oficialmente. – Dijo Ford.

Inmediatamente el pueblo empezó a cantar feliz cumpleaños a mí y mi hermano, no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de la felicidad de ver a todos reunidos.

\- Chicos oficialmente los declaro adolescente. – Dijo Wendy entusiasmada. – Tendrán acné y muchos problemas hormonales.

\- ¡Son dos más, son dos más! – Dijeron los amigos de Wendy.

\- Okey chico porque no abren sus regalos. – Dijo Soos.

\- Sí. – Gritamos Dipper y yo entusiasmados por abrir los regalos.

Cuando abríamos los paquetes y recibíamos las felicitaciones de otras personas, note que un chico se me acercaba y me llamaba.

\- Mabel.

\- ¡G-G-Gideon! – Dije con mi voz temblorosa y con unas ganas inmensas de llorar. – Eres tú. – Lo abrace con fuerza. – Pero… yo te vi…

\- Es difícil de explicar. – Dijo el chico. – Pero cuando este Raromagedón dio fin yo solo recuerdo que desperté en lo profundo del bosque, algo desorientado. – Continuo. – Tengo entendido que Bill me mato, pero por alguna extraña razón estoy vivo. – Volteando a ver a la dirección que se encontraba Ford. – A lo que me ha explicado Stanford… yo en la dimensión de Bill he muerto al igual que todas las personas.

\- Eso significa…

\- No tampoco soy un zombi. – Aclaro el chico viendo la preocupación en sus ojos. – Solo sé que… si alguna vez volviera a repetirse el raromagedón. Yo no existiré.

\- Gideon.

\- Mabel… Stanford me conto lo que sucedió. – Dijo. – Ocurrieron muchas cosas en el apocalipsis. Incluso hice mucho daño a varias personas incluyendo a tu hermano y sus amigos, incluso a ti en estar custodiando tu burbuja. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ciego; Mabel perdóname por causarte problemas, por intentar dañar tu familia, por mantenerte prisionera… por todo.

\- Gideon. – Lo abrace. – Te perdono.

\- Gracias. – Correspondiendo su abrazo.

Durante lo que quedaba el resto de la tarde conviví con mi hermano, mis amigos y mis tíos, pero sentía la sensación de ser observada por alguien. Revise a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie, unos me saludaban de lo lejos. Cuando volví mi vista en frente me pareció ver que todos tenían la mirada amarilla con la pupila afilada. Mi hermano me llamo preocupado desviando un momento mi vista para verlo, su mirada lucia normal. Regrese a ver el panorama y todos los presentes tenían la mirada normal.

\- Lo habré imaginado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Mabel?

\- Sí. – Asentí.

.

.

PV Dipper.

Cuando la fiesta dio su término mi hermana y yo fuimos arriba por nuestras maletas, nos acompañaron las amigas de Mabel y mis tíos abuelos a la parada de autobuses. Mi hermana se despedía por última vez de sus amigas, me sentía un poco aliviado al verla un poco animada y no tan decaída.

\- ¡Hey! – Quitándole su gorra y poniéndole la suya. – Me la regresas.

\- Gracias Wendy. – Dije con mis mejillas sonrojadas. – La cuidare.

\- Y en esto. – Entregándole una carta. – Ábrelo cuando llegues a Piedmont.

Cuando me entrego el sobre y se alejó aquella pelirroja, sentí que mis mejillas ardían furiosamente.

El autobús llego y mi hermana subió con su maleta y yo con la mía, nos despedimos por última vez de nuestros tíos. Nos acomodamos al lado de la venta un poco al final del camión, no había mucha gente. Por lo que no tendríamos problemas con que se levantaran al baño o molestaran en el pasillo. Iba ser un largo viaje.

En cuanto íbamos saliendo del pueblo, mire de reojo a mi hermana con una expresión triste.

\- El siguiente verano veras a tus amigas. – Dije.

\- Sí… - Dijo un poco dudosa en lo que me diría. – Dipper en realidad… termino. Digo Bill se fue.

\- Todo está bien. – Apretando su mano. – Él se fue… bueno técnicamente quedo una estatua pero, estoy seguro de que no regresara.

\- Ya veo. – Unas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

\- Mabel…

\- Descuida estoy bien Dipper. – Dijo su hermana mostrando una sonrisa con sus brackets. – Sabes se nos olvidó comer ese helado los dos juntos.

\- Que tontos fuimos. – Dije

Después de un rato Mabel se quedó dormida a mi lado, aproveche para leer la carta y ver lo que decía; note que había dedicatoria de nuestros amigos deseándonos un buen viaje y con la promesa de volvernos a ver el siguiente verano.

De repente sentí un dolor de cabeza y una estruendosa voz reír en mi mente.

" _Pino"_

\- _Maldición._ – Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi ojo derecho. Pase mi mano para descubrir que sangraba. – _Sal de mi mente._

" _¿Regresando a casa, mi inútil marioneta?"_

\- _Maldita sea._ – Musite en voz baja para no despertar a Mabel. – _Vete._

" _Nos volveremos a encontrar Pino"_

\- _No, no eso no pasara. –_ Dije furioso.

" _Hasta entonces los mantendré vigilados"_

\- Bill… - Dije en un susurro, volteando a ver a la ventana del autobús el bosque, viendo los ojos en los árboles.

.

.

Tres años después

(Fin de la Parte 1)

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Esta historia aun no acaba :D

Pensaron que había final feliz, no no, no. Este darkfic todavía no acaba aun :3

Aquí inicia la segunda parte de esta historia oscura.

 **Sección de Preguntas, respuestas a comentarios y agradecimientos.**

 **Jazmin Chan:** Pues Bill se salvó de ser padre quien sabe, a lo mejor quería ser. Recuerden que esta historia toma giros muy raros. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

 **4lily6:** Sustos que dan gusto, jeje pensaste que terminaría así. Pues no :D apenas vamos entrando a la segunda parte de este Darkfic y ya se viene lo bueno 7w7

 **RenRen:** Capas le doy el finiquito final a esta historia sadica y de abuso, y eso que apenas voy entrando a la segunda parte :D . ¡Saludos!

 **Cindy:** Gracias por comentar y si todos querían saber que hicieron estos dos solos en ese cuarto 7u7 pues ya les di la respuesta, me van a colgar el siguiente capítulo.

Y otra vez gracias a los de Wattpad por seguir esta historia, saben que siempre les regreso los comentarios a su tiempo. Y por darle voto a esta historia y un seguire :D


	12. Chapter 12 Reparar y Volver

¡Hola todos he regresado de la muerte! Me tome un pequeño descanso de no publicar en ninguna de mis cuentas los capítulos de mis fanfic, aparte de que ocurrió una tragedia griega. Resulta que lleve a que le hicieran una **"limpieza a mi computadora"** ¿Por qué razón? Pues resulto que se me contamino con una USB y pues valió madres… (Perdón por la expresión pero si el aparato valió y bien gacho). Bueno pensando que rescate los capítulos de mi fanfic BNHA, Reborn, Naruto y GF (los MaBill y los BillDip) con todo lo adelantado, pues que creen se me olvido y no lo hice y ni los guarde y valieron gachamente… OwOu

Entre en una fase que se llama *Acabas de mandar a la mierda todos tus fanfic* tanto fue la tristeza que me puse a ver mis series de favoritas para momentos depresivos (Deadman Wonderland, Another, Corpse Party, Bee and Puppycat, Steven Universe y un poco de yaoi hard que ni mencionare 7u7) y seguir con mi rutina de normal de chica estudiante/trabaja/friki/fujoshi/gamer. Pero tampoco puedo dejar en hiatus :/ bueno si puedo y a la vez no. Porque si lo dejo en hiatus, pues se me olvidara de que tengo fanfic y terminare abandonándolo. Así que he escribido este capítulo como unas cuatro veces (mis notas inútiles del celular me traen confundida), porque no me acuerdo como entraba la segunda parte de esta historia. Así que sin más les traigo el nuevo capítulo de "Identidades Ocultas" el MaBill oscuro, que tratare no confundir a todos. Este capítulo puede que hable mucho de Dipper y menos de Mabel. Así que déjenlo ser el protagonista por este capítulo UwU ya que en los siguiente perderá el privilegio.

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Dipper Pines/Pino, Bill Cipher.

 **Invitado especial de un solo y único capitulo:** Nico Di Ángelo (Percy Jackson y los héroes del olimpo).

Clasificación: M

Hay otro aviso al final de este capítulo.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo Doce: Reparar y Volver.**

.

.

Una tarde de febrero el viento azotaba fuertemente sobre Piedmont, California. Recién acaba de terminar de llover dejando mojadas las calles del vecindario donde vivían los mellizos Pines. Un adolescente de 16 años se encontraba mordiendo su lápiz con frustración mientras trataba de terminar su reporte de química, escribió unas cuantas notas y leyó los últimos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. Era rápido para leer y comprender la información, pero era horrible en ocasiones para explicarla en un informe. Cuando termino de escribir su tarea, cerró el libro y lanzo un suspiro agotado.

\- Listo termine. – Estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y a los lados, tronando cada parte haciendo crujir los huesos del humero y las falanges de sus dedos sintiendo el alivio y la liberación del líquido encapsulado en sus músculos. – Ahora un poco de esto. - Sacando su diario de color azul índigo con la portada de un pino dorado en el centro y el numero 1 marcado en la tapa.

El diario era idéntico como el diario 3 de su tío, tenía incrustado un monóculo para ayudarle a escribir y leer el contenido. Por alguna extraña razón su ojo derecho no paraba de sangrar en algunas ocasiones y se tornaba borroso para su vista. Las veces que no podía parar la hemorragia tuvo que ir al hospital, ya sea acompañado de su mejor amigo o cuando su madre se preocupó por su salud. El oftalmólogo le había dicho que sufría síntomas de Hipertensión Ocular lo cual era raro para su edad pero no imposible desarrollarlo, explicando que las posibles causas que podrían desatarlo son el estrés constante y el uso excesivo de su campo de visión sobre el ojo derecho. Por lo que le receto unas gotas de Alfadina colirio para los ojos y unas pastillas de paracetamol para sus dolores de cabeza y la inflamación de su ojo. El chico casi se vuelve adicto a los antiinflamatorios la primera vez que se los dieron, ya que sus dolores no volvían hasta dentro de unas cuatro horas.

Tomando el libro iba abrirlo para comenzar a escribir, sacando su libreta de notas y un sobre con fotografías. Estaba listo para comenzar a continuar su pasatiempo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando un chico de pinta gótica y cabello azabache alborotado.

\- Y llego por quien lloraba. – Aventando su mochila y tirándose a la cama del castaño. - Amigo hace un frío de los mil demonios allá fuera.

\- Hola Nico ¿Quién te dejo entrar bastardo? – Me volteé a ver a mi amigo que se encontraba deshaciendo mi cama con los pies arriba y con sus botas negras militares llenas de lodo. – Mira lo que hiciste.

\- No te molestes Dipplo. – Buscando en su mochila un libro oscuro. – Aparte tu hermana es un cinamomo rolll. - Diciendo entre risa. - A lo que no sabes que encontré en la biblioteca de la escuela. – Abriendo el libro para mostrar el contenido. – Taran un libro sobre mitología griega que habla sobre los dioses del inframundo.

\- Wow, déjame ver. – Dije emocionado, tomando el libro entre mis manos. – Y está completo.

\- Me debes una Pines. – Diciendo de forma presumida. – Ahora me prestaras tú cámara fotográfica.

\- Sí, y a la vez no Di Angelo.

\- Vamos no la romperé como la última vez. – Tomando el gorro de leñador.

\- Deja eso chico muerte. – Quitándole el gorro. – Lo ensuciaras.

El chico se acercó a al castaño viendo por detrás de él, su tablero de corcho donde tenía pegado notas de periódico, fotos de criaturas extrañas, un mapa doblado de un pueblo de llamado Gravity Falls y otro de Piedmont donde estaba señalado con círculos rojos las áreas donde había explorado. Entre tantas notas un dibujo de un triángulo de un solo ojo con sombrero de copa.

\- Amigo esto te va caer un día en la cabeza si no compras otro tablero. – Recargándose en la cabeza de Dipper. - Oh mira esto se cayó. – Tomando una fotografía donde estaba Dipper con Mabel. - ¡fiuu! Tu hermana sí que era muy mona y bonita.

\- Sí, sí pero está fuera de tú alcance Di Angelo. – Leyendo el libro. – Por cierto como conseguiste el libro, tengo entendido que no puedes acceder a la biblioteca después de que te robabas los libros.

\- Digamos que ahora… ya no puedes entrar tú a la biblioteca. – Dijo entre risas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno pues… - Lanzándome una tarjeta. – Utilice tu pase y esa vieja pasa me vio y tú sabes… con mis antecedentes. Me vetaron pero con tu credencial ahora.

\- Sera un pedazo de culo cabrón. - Se tiró hacia el chico gótico intentando ahorcarlo, pero su amigo era rápido que lo empujo y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. – ¡Vuelve aquí Di Angelo!

\- No me mataras. – Dijo riendo. - Vamos no es tan malo.

\- Malo, no es tan malo. – Dije molesto. – Idiota mañana el viernes tenemos examen de historia y a ti se te ocurre hacer una estupidez.

Nico aprovecho que cuarto de la gemela Pines estuviera abierto para entrar y cerrar la puerta. Encontrándose a la castaña que estaba adornando unas bolsas de galletas y dulces.

\- Hola Mabel. – Jadeando cansado y tumbándose en el piso de su cuarto. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Nico ¿Qué haces aquí? – Interrogo la castaña.

\- Vine a verte. – Mostrando una sonrisa. - ¿Puedo? – Tomando unos chocolates para aventárselos a la boca. – Humm… delicioso, ¿tú los hiciste? Saben ricos.

\- ¡NICO DI ANGELO, ABRE LA PUERTA! – Gritando Dipper detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Digamos que tu hermano ya no tendrá entrada a la biblioteca. - Sentándose a la cama de la castaña. – Te ayudo.

Mabel escuchaba los golpeteos insistentes de la puerta y después dirigió su vista al chico de cabellos azabache quien empezaba amarrar las bolsas con una agilidad dejando un hermoso moño con rizos. Ella miraba con detenimiento como preparaba las bolsas acomodándolas a su lado. Aunque se sentía incomodaba estando ellos dos solos.

\- ¡Nico abre! ¡Sal de ahí!

\- No porque me vas a pegar. – Dijo el chico. – ¿Así está bien? – Mostrándole la bolsa a Mabel.

\- Sí. – Sonrosándose levemente.

\- Bien, dame otra. – Comiéndose una galleta. – Y bien… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

En ese momento hubo un cese de los golpeteos en la puerta, hasta que la perilla empezó a girar y entro un Dipper con una soga y una escoba.

\- Todavía que vienes profanar mi casa y lanzarme la estúpida noticia de que estoy vetado por tu culpa bastardo, te metes a invadir la privacidad de mi hermana. – Apuntando con la escoba. – A los traidores se les cuelga y que me acusen de homicidio.

\- Dipper piénsalo un poco con la almohada. – Tomando a Mabel como escudo. – ¿Verdad? cinamomo roll.

\- Vete a la mierda Di Angelo.

\- ¡Dipper! Basta te presto el mío y tu Nico suéltame. – Dije molesta.

\- Okey. – Dijo Nico.

\- De acuerdo. – Cruzándose de brazos Dipper.

\- Ahora ustedes dos salgan de mi cuarto.

Dipper y Nico salieron de la habitación regresando a la del castaño.

\- Dios como se te ocurre meterte en el cuarto de mi hermana, ya lo habíamos hablado.

\- Es reconfortante y huele a dulce su habitación, tu hermana y yo nos entendemos. – Dijo.

\- Ni tú mismo te crees esa mentira.

Su amigo se acercó para tomar el sobre con las fotos de las extrañas criaturas.

\- ¿Tú tío abuelo te las envío?

\- Ah sí, son geniales.

\- Algún día iré a visitar ese pueblo. – Dijo Nico. – Tal vez pueda encontrar pistas de criaturas místicas, como la hidra o las estatuas de medusa.

\- Estás muy obsesionado con el olimpo y la mitología griega.

\- A pues aunque lo creas tengo pruebas… - Buscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones saco su celular mostrando una foto. - Mira es del pueblo de Gravity Falls. Una chica lo subió a su blogger sobre un apocalipsis y las estatuas humanas. – Hablo entusiasmado el chico. – Dice que fueron gobernados por un demonio del inframundo.

Dipper a reconocer la foto del raromagedón tuvo que fingir asombro.- Imposible, son estatuas humanas o es fotomontaje como el de las películas.

\- No, amigo esto es real.

\- Vamos Nico he ido al pueblo y es tan pacifico, lo que sí puedo decirte es que ahí criaturas. – Mostrando su libro.

\- Vamos Dipper eso es falso. – Tomando las fotos. – Un duende, un pájaro con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza y un personita con cara de golf y un multiosos.

\- ¡Hey! son reales. Hasta el multiosos es real.

\- Bien, son reales pero también esto es real. – Mostrando la imagen.

\- De acuerdo Nico dices que es real. Es real.

\- ¡Sí! – Alzando un puño victorioso.

Dipper y él estaban riendo cuando de repente una punzada de dolor apareció en el ojo derecho del castaño. De su ojo comenzó a brotar una fina línea carmesí recorriendo su mejillas; tomando un pañuelo que saco del cajón de su escritorio, le hizo una seña a su amigo de que cerrara la puerta.

\- Amigo estas bien, otra vez estas sangrando. – Notándose preocupado. – Deja le hablo a tu hermana.

\- No, no lo hagas. – Tomándolo del brazo. – No me duele ni nada de eso, ya vez que parada. No durara mucho tiempo.

\- Perdón Dipper te hice enojar.

\- No, esto… es culpa de eso. – Señalando el libro de química. – Es un terrible dolor de cabeza esa materia es horrible. – Saco unas pastillas de su escritorio y se las paso como si fueran nada.

\- Oye me das de tus dulces.

\- Muy gracioso. – Dijo entre risa el castaño.

\- Son drogas.

\- Drogas que curan.

Cuando termino de limpiarse el ojo fue abriéndolo de poco a poco notando que su amigo soltaba un audible suspiro y un sobresalto.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo. – Dijo un poco nervioso. – Oh el paracetamol tiene efectos secundarios o tu ojo se infectó.

Dipper se dirigió al espejo del baño que estaba afuera para ver un ojo ambarino brilloso con la pupila afilada.

\- Mierda… - Musite.

\- ¿Dipper? – Le llamo Nico. – Llamo a tu madre.

\- No, no ya te dije que estoy bien. – Tratando de mantener mi compostura. – Parece ser efecto de las gotas, ya sabes el oftalmólogo me dijo que podían pintarme un poco la retina y eso.

\- ¿De Amarillo? – Pregunto extrañado.

\- Sí en un momento se quita.

\- De acuerdo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de su cuarto, a lo que Dipper cerró su ojo derecho y su amigo abrió para encontrarse con la gemela del castaño.

\- Dipper, mama y papa llegaron y trajeron comida china. – Dirigiéndose a Nico. - ¿Te quedas a cenar? – No era necesario preguntarle cuando conocía la respuesta.

\- Sí, pequeña. – Acariciando su cabeza.

\- Somos de la misma edad. – Haciendo un leve puchero.

\- Sí, pero lo digo por estatura. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Vamos Dipper trajeron comida china. Tú adorable clon femenino nos llama.

\- Nico eres una terrible sanguijuela.

\- Y por eso me comeré tu rollo primavera. - Dijo tomando a Mabel de los hombros con ternura. – Vamos pequeña.

\- Nico ya te había dicho. – Dijo la castaña avergonzada con las mejillas rojizas. – No me… - Pero fue interrumpida por él.

\- Sí, sí lo sé no tocar. - Levantando sus manos. – Mal Nico, muy malo.

\- Dipper ¿estás bien? – Viendo a su hermano con el ojo cerrado.

\- Estoy bien Mabel, me estaba colocando las gotas. – Dijo. – Verdad, Nico.

\- Ahem… sí. – Empujando a Mabel. – Vamos, vamos a comer.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo la castaña lanzando una suave risa.

Los tres bajaron a cenar mientras que Dipper se colocaba un parche medico en el ojo derecho. No quería preocupar a Mabel.

Nico como siempre se sentaba entre medio de los gemelos Pines, siempre argumentando que así podría diferenciarlos y tener más línea de conversación sin tener que estar extendiendo el cuello para escuchar a Mabel. Cada vez que ella quería platicar con él. En cambio los padres de los gemelos ya estaban acostumbrados a la visita del amigo de Dipper que incluso ya lo han aceptado como un miembro más de la familia. En sí, el amigo de Dipper había creado lazos en su familia teniendo confianza en platicar con sus padres o su hermana a comparación de hace 2 años y medio atrás, cuando era solo un chico callado, frio y tímido ante su familia, y solo le dirigía la palabra a Dipper.

Por fin Dipper había conseguido un mejor amigo con el cual siempre contar; sin tener miedo de platicar sus experiencias paranormales y sus aventuras en el pueblo de Gravity Falls, incluso Mabel lo iba aceptando de poco a poco sin que se asustara de verlo. Lo único que no toleraba aún era el contacto próximo de él.

\- Mañana es día de San Valentín, darás dulces corazón. – Dijo su padre.

\- Daré a mis amigas. - Dijo feliz. - Ya envié unos por correo.

\- Mabel el cartero se va molestar si llegas a enviar sobres con chocolate. – Le regaño Dipper.

\- Esta vez no tienen chocolates.

\- Ah no, ¿entonces qué son?

\- Galletas. – Confeso con una sonrisa la chica.

Solo escuche como mi amigo comenzaba ahogar una risa, antes de que yo lanzara un bufido frustrado. – Es lo mismo, sabes muy bien que alimentos no. Aparte está lloviendo que pasa si se mojan la correspondencia.

\- Pues me quejare.

\- Y seguimos a lo mismo.

\- No lloverá tan fuerte. – Comento el azabache.

\- Nico cállate y sigue comiéndote tu rollo.

\- Hijo ¿otra vez? – Pregunto su madre preocupada.

\- Mm… ya vez. – Agachando la cabeza. – Un poco de trabajo.

\- Puedes quedarte mañana en casa cielo. – Dijo su madre. – A que descanses.

\- Es una excelente idea, Dipper no la rechaces, no todas las veces tu madre te permite quedarte en casa. – Dijo Nico.

\- Calla Nico sabes que mañana tenemos que estudiar para el examen de historia.

\- Bro-Bro un día que te quedes en casa no pasa nada. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Eso lo veré mañana si estoy bien.

\- Lo consultara con la almohada. – Dijo en tono burlón mi amigo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Nico y Dipper subieron de regreso a su cuarto, para ir por la mochila de Nico.

\- Por cierto Dipper, avísame si iras o no. No quiero levantarme temprano y venir de punta en punta.

\- Nico eres un exagerado, tu casa está a tres cuadras delante de la mía.

\- Por eso mismo 3 metros que camine de la entrada de tu casa a la acera, es un infierno para mí.

\- Calla exagerado. – Aventándole una pelota.

\- Gracias la ocupaba. – Cachándola. – Bueno me voy yendo.

\- Conoces la salida.

En cuanto salió el azabache del cuarto de Dipper, se acercó a la habitación de Mabel para tocar su puerta consiguiendo que le abriera.

\- Hola, no es por molestar Mabel. – Acercándose muy cerca de ella para susurrarle algo. – _Te quería pedir un favor_.

\- ¿Un favor?

\- Sí, podrías vigilar a tu hermano. – Dijo. – A estado últimamente muy agotado y acaba de sangrar ya sabes, de su ojo. Y creo que le vi amarillo. Solo para que estés al pendiente.

\- ¿Amarillo? – Dije un poco temblorosa de mi voz.

\- Sí, pero no sé cómo decirte. Parecía gato. – Rascándose la nuca. – Ya sabes cómo es de exigente con sus trabajos, oblígalo a descansar.

\- De acuerdo… - Reflejando en mi mirada tristeza. - ¿Actuaba extraño?

\- No, no para nada. Esta vez no sucedió nada de eso. – Cambiando a una expresión seria. – Pero debo confesar… que sentí algo extraño esa vez.

\- Nico, perdón. – Bajando su mirada.

\- Oye, estoy bien. Y sé que está bien tu hermano. – Mostrando una sonrisa media. – No es nada grave.

\- Lo sé.

\- Bueno me debo de ir o tu hermano sospechara que sigo aquí. – Dijo despidiéndose de la gemela.

\- Nico

\- Sí.

\- Gracias por decirme.

\- Son hermanos, ustedes dos se cuidan mucho. Me hubiera gustado hacer eso con mi hermana.

La castaña observo desde la escalera como se retiraba el amigo de Dipper, antes de posar su mirada en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

\- Dipper…

Dipper se encontraba en su habitación retirándose el parche médico y tomando un espejo de mano que tenía guardado en el cajón. Se observó que su ojo seguía con el color ámbar brilloso. De momentos sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, haciendo que abriera el frasco y tomara otras dos pastillas. Pero nada detenía el constante dolor.

\- Maldición sal de mi cabeza. – Dando un golpe en mi escritorio.

"Ese idiota estaba acercándose a las respuestas chico"

\- Es mi amigo… así que déjalo en paz. – Gruñí furioso.

"Dile al mortal que se aleje de Estrella fugaz, chico"

\- Cállate tú no tienes autoridad para mandarme.

"Eso piensas… déjame refrescarte la memoria, para que sepas quien manda a quien"

\- No te atrevas… - Amenace. - Tú estás muerto te eliminamos de la mente de mi tío, yo también puedo hacerlo.

"Me estas amenazando Pino."

El castaño poso su mirada afuera en la ventana viendo la oscura noche cubrir el panorama de su vecindario, entre las sombras unos ojos se posaban dirigiendo su vista hacia él.

"Yo lo veo todo"

\- No tendrás a Mabel. – Dije, en tono serio. – Aunque tenga que sufrir esto, no dejare que ella regrese. Nosotros estamos bien.

"Veamos cuanto tiempo puedes mantenerla apartada de mí. Ella vendrá en su momento, directo a mí eso lo sé. Porque yo cumplo mis promesas, Pino."

 **.**

 **.**

4 meses después

Un sábado por la tarde en su primer día de vacaciones de verano, Dipper y Mabel estaban viendo una película en la televisión, mientras que sus padres habían salido hacer las compras. Hasta que sonó el timbre del teléfono en la casa.

\- Iré a contestar. – Levantándose la castaña de su asiento en el sofá.

\- Sí es Nico, dile que es un pesado al llamar a la casa. – Revisando su celular que tenía mensajes de su amigo, pero sin ningún contenido de texto. – Se habrá averiado este aparato.

Mabel levanto el auricular del teléfono y contesto.

\- Hola habla a la casa de la familia Pines. – Sonando feliz. - ¿Quién habla?

\- Mabel eso no se dice, que tal si es un extorsionador. – Le regañe. Mientras que ella me sacaba la lengua.

\- Tío Ford. – Borrando su sonrisa para cambiar a una expresión preocupada. – ¿Tío qué sucede?

\- Mabel dame el teléfono. – Dijo Dipper tomando el auricular en sus manos. – Tío soy yo Dipper, ¿sucede algo? – Viendo a su hermana que se le cristalizaba los ojos.

\- Dipper, yo solo llamo. – Contesto el mayor. – Para que pedirles que vengan Mabel y tú un momento al pueblo. Sé que habíamos acordado por el bien de ella que no se acercara, más por el problema de hace 3 años. Pero… es importante que regresen.

\- Tío yo…

\- Dipper… - Hablo Ford. – Stanley está muy enfermo. Necesita verlos una vez más.

Dipper miro un momento a su gemela, dirigiéndole una mirada atenta y conteniendo un momento la respiración. Fue cuando el castaño trago saliva y se preparó para decirle su respuesta.

\- Iremos. Pero solo será unas semanas. – Aclare, no quería exponer a mi hermana a tanto peligro.

Colgó el teléfono para después lanzar un suspiro en un intento de calmarse. Se dirigió a su hermana y le dijo mostrando una media sonrisa.

\- Vamos a unas pequeñas vacaciones. – Mencione. – Sé que ha mama y ha papa no les agradara que no vayamos a la playa como lo habíamos planeado. Pero esto es importante.

\- Quiero ver al tío Stan. – Derramando lágrimas. – Dipper nunca había escuchado al tío Ford sonar de esa forma.

\- Hey, tranquila todo estará bien. – Revolviendo su pelo con dulzura. – El tío Stan es fuerte, lo ayudaremos a que se recupere.

\- Sí. – Asintiendo. – Le haré un suéter de "mejórate".

\- De seguro le gustara. – Mostrándole una sonrisa. – Iré hacer la maleta, tú también deberías hacer la tuya.

Dipper subió a su habitación dirigiéndose a tomar una maleta de su cama y comenzar a empacar la ropa que llevaría. Abrió su celular y comenzó a escribir un texto para enviárselo a su mejor amigo.

Se acercó a su tablero de notas y vio una foto donde estaba él, Mabel y su amigo.

.

.

 **( F )**

Hace 3 años atrás

.

.

Dipper se encontraba esperando a su hermana fuera del consultorio del psicólogo. Pero antes resumamos como llego a esta situación.

Cuando regresaron a California, parecía que todo estaba bien ya que las primeras noches su hermana no había presentado ataques de pánico o ansiedad. Pensando que lo habían afrontado. Pero no fue así, durante el resto de los días cuando habían comenzado las clases. Noto que Mabel actuaba diferente siendo muy distante con sus compañeros de clase y en ocasiones no toleraba contacto ni la interacción social.

Los padres de los gemelos no tardaron en darse cuenta del problema, pensando que su hija estaba siendo acosada por algún compañero de su salón. La llevaron al psicólogo ella al principio se opuso, llegándose a saltear sus citas, pero al final termino accediendo. El diagnostico que le dieron fue reservado entre sus padres y su hermana.

PV Dipper

Yo no sabía que traía mi hermana, las veces que iba a verla en su cuarto, me ocultaba los papeles que le habían dado y me mostraba una sonrisa forzosa mientras palmaba aun lado de su cama, para que me sentara a su lado. Notando un esfuerzo para tolerar mi compañía, desviando de momentos su mirada de mi rostro.

Un día mi madre se encontraba en su habitación con ella, estaban conversando en privado, la puerta estaba entre abierta y no pude evitar espiarlas. Vi que mi mama le explicaba el uso de sus medicamentos que le habían prescrito, recuerdo haber visto como Mabel lloraba mientras sujetaba la bolsa con su tratamiento.

Al año siguiente se acercaba nuestras vacaciones de verano, tenia deseos de volver al pueblo y ver a todos mis conocidos. Quería contarle muchas cosas al tío Ford y lo que había hecho, mostrarle mis investigaciones paranormales, pero también una voz lejana y conocida, me hacía dudar en volver de regreso a Gravity Falls. Siempre resonando una carcajada de forma distorsionada.

Ese mismo año mí hermana recayó en depresión y por el bien de ella, pospusimos el viaje avisándoles a mis tíos que no iríamos.

Ese año fue el más distante entre mi hermana y yo, ya que ella me temía cada vez que estábamos solos en casa. Nunca entenderé él porque me evitaba.

.

.

Mabel y a mí nos tocó en salones diferente siendo separados. Ella no protestó por primera vez, dando entender que ella deseaba tener su propio espacio y estar alejada de mí.

Cuando llegue al salón que me tocaba vi que estaba lleno y que cada quien tenía formado su bando con sus amigos. Diría que llegue tarde a la elección de aliados, pero no es así. Ellos ya se conocían desde hace tiempo, yo solo llegue como un anexo más a su salón de clases. Quien podría decirse era el rezagado de la manada.

No dure mucho tiempo solo cuando conocí que se sentaba a lado mío, un chico de vestimenta gótica; de pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa gris con la imagen de un cráneo, portando una chamarra de lana café oscuro con peluche color crema sobre su cuello. De tan solo verlo con la chamarra me hacía sentir incomodo, siendo que estábamos entrando a septiembre en tiempo de calor. Vi que me dirigía una mirada fría y lanzaba un chistido de fastidio antes de sentarse en su lugar y recargaba su peso en un punto de la silla inclinándola hacia atrás solo dejando un punto de presión entre las dos patas traseras de su asiento. Me impresionaba como podía quedarse en esa posición sin llegar a caerse y partirse la cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde está el show que yo no lo veo? – Diciendo con voz fría y llena de sarcasmo.

Preferí no responderle y concentrar toda mi atención al resto de las clases.

Cada día era el mismo yo llegaba y esperaba a que comenzara la clase, en cambio él llegaba en ocasiones tarde y era regañado por el profesor. Siempre callado y lanzando una maldición en voz baja, tomaba asiento y adquiría la misma posición de siempre, balanceándose sobre la silla con esa actitud seria y de odio hacia la humanidad. Al principio pensé que era un ignorante en las materias y un problemático, aunque no estaba equivocado. La mayoría de las veces rechazaba pasar al pizarrón a resolver los problemas u obedecer órdenes del profesor.

Hasta que un día…

\- Joven Pines. – Dijo el profesor de historia. – Hará equipo con el joven Di Ángelo, durante el resto del semestre.

\- ¿Con el emo? – Decían algunos compañeros de clases. – No quisiera ser él. Le toco andar con el chico muerte. – Dijo un grupito al otro lado del salón.

Mire de reojo a mi compañero que estaba mirando al techo a cierto punto de la nada. Yo solo solté un suspiro y me lleve unos dedos a masajear el puente de mi nariz. Estaba frito en esa materia.

Acercarme fue difícil, hablar con él fue mucho más difícil de lo que creí, sin que nuestra conversación durara tan solo 20 segundos, siendo "un hola y un piérdete". Única opción que tenía… hacer tarea doble.

Llegando al final del día no conseguía éxito en vida social y familiar. Solo problemas tenía en casa; por mi hermana que cada día actuaba más distante, al punto de no querer hablar conmigo. Mientras que en la escuela; seguía sin tener un amigo estable, solo conocido y tener que soportar con que mi compañero me siguiera ignorando.

Ahora volviendo al resumen del principio… me encuentro afuera del consultorio del psicólogo de mi hermana, esperando a que termine su sesión terapéutica.

Me encontraba revisando los mensajes de mi celular, entre ellos uno de mi tío Ford, preguntando como nos encontrábamos y cuando vendrían a visitarlos.

De repente vi que entraba a la sala de espera del consultorio mi compañero de clases y aquel que me ignoraba todos los días y me dedicaba un mal día al término de nuestras clases. Iba retirarse ese chico gótico de ahí, cuando salió mi hermana del consultorio y el psicólogo lo llamaba.

\- Nico has regresado. – Dijo el especialista. – Pasa.

\- Terminemos esta basura. – Dijo molesto y dedicándome una mirada fría.

En cuanto entro sentí que mi hermana me tocaba el brazo llamándome, algo que no había hecho en meses.

\- Dipper. – Escucharla decir mi nombre solo hacía que se encogiera un poco mi pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Vamos a casa, ya termine. Estoy cansada.

\- Sí… - Asentí para dirigirme a salir de ese lugar junto con mi hermana.

El resto de los días poco a poco fui tratando de mantener una conversación con aquel chico y tratar de llevarme bien con él.

\- Hola Di Ángelo. – Lo salude. Pero solo obtuve una mirada de desaprobación y que el sacara un libro de color azul marino de una vieja impresión, para ignorarme a gusto.

Y así fue todo los días del mes de septiembre.

\- Poco a poco se siente el fresco ¿no? – Pero él me ignoro girando su rostro al otro lado.

Llegando a Octubre todavía lo intentaba.

\- ¿Cómo le haces para quedar en esa posición? – Señalando la silla inclinada.

\- ¿Te importa o soy tu sujeto de investigación? – Recargando un lado de su rostro inexpresivo con su puño. – Digo para llamar al Nacional Geographic y a los reporteros de Discovery.

\- Olvídalo. – Refunfuñe molesto.

Pero no me seguía rindiendo.

\- He tenido que empezar a usar sudaderas.

\- Felicidades ya usas sudadera, tal vez deberías avisarle a los demás de esta noticia. – Expresando otro sarcasmo a todo lo que daba.

Aunque no conseguía una conversación con él. Ese día me extraño de ver a Mabel aparecer en mi salón, por lo general ella me esperaba afuera en la entrada de la escuela para ir a su sesión terapéutica. Tome mi mochila y me dirigí hacia ella. Extendí mi mano para que la tomara, pero ella seguía rechazándola.

Cuando llegamos al consultorio la espere como siempre, hasta que entro mi compañero con una expresión de pocos amigos sentándose y esperando su turno. Un silencio incomodo se formó. Hasta que salió Mabel furiosa del consultorio dando grandes zancadas y saliendo de inmediato.

\- ¿Mabel?

\- ¡Mabel! – Le llamo el especialista. Para después fijar su mirada en mí. – Eres hermano de la señorita Pines ¿cierto? Podrías entregarle esto, es lo de siempre, solo que aumente su dosis, pero estaba tan molesta que me lo ha tirado a la cara.

\- No es de extrañar, eres un jodido que crees que con palabras y placebos nos repararas. - Dijo el chico. - Quienes engañen siempre encontrarán a quien se deje engañar; todo verán lo que aparenta y poco lo que es, y esos pocos no sé atreverán a ir en contra de la mayoría.

\- Di Ángelo pasa al consultorio. – Dijo el psicólogo. – Tal vez podamos conversar a gusto tus problemas.

\- Aparentemos que llevemos esta consulta normal, solo aparentemos porque en verdad no funciona ninguna mierda esto. – Mostrando una sonrisa cínica mientras entraba al consultorio.

\- Lo siento joven Pines. – Dijo. – Solo entréguele esto a su hermana. Y que no se salte ninguna.

\- De acuerdo. – Tomando la bolsa.

Cuando salí del lugar no pude evitar revisar el contenido de la bolsa, observando que había dos frascos amarrillos con el nombre de Lexatin. Tome mi celular e investigue un poco su uso; lo que encontré hizo que todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor se detuviera, y mi respiración se retuviera poco a poco. Vi a mi hermana recargada en las escaleras llorando y abrazándose a sí misma. Fue cuando me di cuenta que fui un estúpido ciego todo este tiempo, ella todavía seguía sufriendo.

\- Mabel. – Le llame por detrás escuchándola sorbe su nariz y limpiarse con las mangas de su suéter lila sus lágrimas. Me acerque con sumo cuidado y toque su hombro. - ¿Quieres ir… a comer un helado? – Mencione. – Yo invito.

\- …Claro. – Mientras se pasaba las manos para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Fuimos a la heladería y por primera vez en meses, ella volvía hablar conmigo. Aunque sea una mínima conversación entre hermanos. Pero había ratos en que ella evitaba mi mirada, pero hacia un esfuerzo para mantenerla.

\- Mabel ¿Cómo van tus clases?

\- Bien, aunque los maestros dejan mucha tarea. – Dijo con una media sonrisa mientras disfrutaba comiendo su nieve. – Ese chico siempre está molesto.

\- Siempre lo está. – Conteste.

Le entregue la bolsa que me dio su psicólogo, ella lo tomo y después las arrojo en su mochila para después mostrarme una sonrisa tímida y decir "gracias".

Al día siguiente volví a intentarlo.

\- Hola Di Ángelo.

\- Es el intento número 43 en este día. – Devolviéndome el saludo pero sin apartar la vista de su libreta. – Otro inútil intento tuyo.

\- Tal vez. – Viendo que ponía a girar su lápiz. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día ayer?

\- Como el de todo el mundo, sujeto a la entropía, decadencia y una eventual muerte. Gracias por preguntar. – Colocando una sonrisa fingida. – Tú hermana se fue hecha un lio de emociones.

\- Tenías razón ayer.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre ese sujeto. – Dije un poco molesto al recordar lo que le daba a mi hermana. - Es un idiota, el no sabría la situación que ha pasado mi hermana.

\- Vaya, hasta que por fin abres los ojos. – Inclinando su silla. - Deberían darte un premio o quieres que te aplaudan.

\- ¿Qué tal si me dices como te mantienes en esa posición sin caerte?

\- Umbraquinesis.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Colocando una expresión de confusión como si me hubieran hablado en chino.

\- Control sobre la oscuridad y las sombras. – Mostrando una expresión seria. – Un poder que pocos lo poseen, no crees.

\- No serias el primero, conocí a alguien hacer eso. Un horrible demonio triangular.

\- Tuviste cinco segundos para pensar en un triángulo demoniaco.

\- Sí.

\- Interesante respuesta.

Una rara amistad surgió a causa del incidente de ayer en el consultorio. Pero tan siquiera había mantenido una buena conversación con él. Poco a poco fui conociéndolo y siendo su amigo, hasta el punto de cuando iba acompañar a las citas de Mabel al psicólogo me lo encontraba y comenzábamos con nuestra platica de las cosas paranormales y un poco de mitología griega; al parecer Nico estaba obsesionado con la antigua Grecia, dioses, deidades y bestias, entre otros. En cambio con la relación con mi hermana iba volviéndose abrir llegándome a platicarme de su día y de sus compañeras de clase.

Un día le presente a mi amigo, pero ella tuvo una reacción no fue nada agradable.

\- Un clon Pines. – Dijo Nico con los brazos cruzados. – Ya lo sabía. – Manteniendo sus expresión fría y su actitud distante.

\- Dipper. – Volteándose a ver a su gemelo estando incomoda.

\- Mabel, él es Nico y Nico ella es mi hermana gemela, Mabel. Somos de la misma edad 14. – Presentándolos. – Creo que ustedes dos se ven a menudo en el consultorio.

\- Bastante. – Respondieron los dos.

\- En primera Pines, yo no tengo 14 soy un año más grande, 15 para ser exactos.

\- Yo soy la gemela alfa. – Dijo Mabel. – Dipper nació cinco minutos después.

\- Entonces Dipper es el menor entre los dos. – Dijo con burla el azabache.

\- Muy bien suficiente de burlarse de mí.

.

El día que le tocaba la sesión especial a mi hermana nos acompañaba Nico, ya que a él también le tocaba. Los tres estábamos esperando afuera del edificio, cuando vi que mi amigo se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunte.

\- Estoy harto y me imagino que tu hermana lo está. – El chico de cabello azabache se acercó y tomo la mano de mi hermana gemela. – Por hoy no vamos a la consulta, no lo necesitas. – Dijo. – Dipper rentemos películas y compremos todas las papas, refrescos y dulces que queramos.

\- Di Ángelo perdiste la cabeza.

\- Todavía no. – Volteándose a ver a Mabel. – ¡Hey! dame eso. – Señalando su mochila.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer? – Entregándole su mochila rosa, viendo que sacaba sus pastillas. – ¡Espera!

\- No, no ya basta. – Tirándolas a la basura. – No más esta mierda, tú estás bien y yo pues no podría decir del todo, pero igual lo diré.

\- Nico ¿Qué diablos haces?

\- No volveré a ese lugar a que me sigan lavando el cerebro, prefiero conservar esos malos recuerdos a ser un estúpido muerto toda mi vida. – Dijo. – No es tan malo. Tengo que aceptar el hecho de mis problemas, pero no drogándome con estas pastillas.

Recuerdo que ese día mi hermana le dio una sonrisa a mi amigo y asintió, durante el camino ella soltaba una que otra lagrima mientras tomaba mi mano, sin llegar a desaparecer su sonrisa. Ese día rentamos películas y compramos toda la comida chatarra y dulces que queríamos. Nos sentamos en la sala de estar y vimos las películas de comedia, aventura y ficción que rentamos; los tres no parábamos de conversar y reír. Mis padres habían llegado y habían pedido pizza, invitaron a mi amigo a cenar aunque él demostraba ser tímido en presencia de mis padres. Mi madre y mi padre lo invitaron a quedarse a dormir, por lo tarde que era, dijeron que un chico de 14 años no debería estar afuera en la noche y menos regresar solo. A la vez que vieron nuestra improvisada reunión de cine y lo mucho que nos divertíamos los tres.

Podríamos decir que es la primera vez que yo y Mabel podíamos disfrutar de estar en compañía de un amigo. Tras estos meses duros y distantes.

.

.

PV Normal.

Mabel se había despertado de forma agitada y sudorosa, observo a su alrededor y vio el televisor con la película terminada y con la pantalla del menú que se reproducía. Había platos de vacíos y a su hermano dormido en el sillón, aun lado de ella se encontraba dormido en el piso el amigo de su hermano, con una almohada en la cabeza y cubierto con su chamarra. Fijo su vista en el azabache de rizos oscuros, paso sus dedos por su brazo tocando su piel nívea, consiguiendo que él lanzara un quejido cansado y un bostezo de forma perezosa.

Mabel Pines… - Entre abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada avellana de la chica. – No puedes dormir. – Viendo que la chica solo se encogía de hombros desde su lugar. – Creo que yo tampoco.

\- Perdón por despertarte.

\- No lo lamentes. – Acomodándose para verla mejor. – Tuviste una pesadilla. – Viendo que asentía. - ¿Son muchas?

\- Son extrañas… - Confeso un poco apenada en su voz. – Yo muero de diferentes formas y el me busca. Él siempre gana y me atrapa, pero despierto antes de saber de lo que me hará más adelante.

\- Nada es real. – Dijo. – Hasta que sea verdadero. Por lo que aprovecho mis sueños para averiguar qué es lo que desean mis enemigos.

\- Lo intentare tal vez la próxima.

\- No me hagas mucho caso pequeña, digo muchas cosas sin pensar. – Soltando un suspiro. – Termino la película.

\- Parece ser que sí. – Mirando el televisor. – Nico ¿porque vas al psicólogo?

\- Problemas familiares y depresión… larga historia. – Dijo. – Sí te lo contara no me creerías la mitad. Mi familia proviene del inframundo "en ciertas palabras". – Colocando una expresión amarga. - De seguro no saben que llegue a casa, ya que ni les preocupo. Todos están concentrado en lo suyo que ni prestan atención a su hijo.

\- Ellos deben estarlo.

\- Chica han pagado a un estúpido para que de terapia a su hijo, durante un año. Y crees que se han preocupado en preguntar ¿cómo está su hijo? Ni ellos saben que me he salteado a 15 sesiones a lo que va del año. - Reposando su brazo sobre su cabeza. – Por eso estaba harto de seguir este juego. – Dirigiendo su mirada oscura hacia la castaña. - ¿Tu porque vas? Vi que te dan… esos dulcecitos. – Refiriéndose a los frascos que había tirado.

\- Depresión… y estrés postraumático. – Colocando una expresión triste. – Sí te lo contara dudo que me creerías la historia y dirías que estoy loca.

\- Si te creería. – Respondió.

Mabel se hizo un lado para que Nico se sentara a su lado. Contándole cuando fueron Dipper y ella a Gravity Falls, no conto todo tan solo una parte. El chico escucho atentamente la historia de la castaña, sin llegar a interrumpirla. Hasta escuchar el final.

\- Crees que sigue afuera. – Dijo el joven recargando su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá. – Puedes ver… amarillo en mis ojos.

\- No… - Dije con las mejillas rojizas. – Tus ojos son negros. Yo nunca había visto unos ojos tan oscuros.

\- Es un gris oscuro. – Brindándole una sonrisa suave. – Los tuyo y los de tu hermano son un avellana muy curioso.

\- ¿curioso?

\- Con la luz del sol cambia a un verde combinado con el café claro.

\- Ya veo… - Sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Me dejarías contar tus heridas una vez.

\- ¿Para qué? No tengo ninguna marca.

\- Para saber cuántas veces me necesitaste, y no estuve ahí para ti.

\- Se lo dices a muchas. – Dije poniendo una media sonrisa.

\- Eres la primera.

\- Mi hermano está dormido. – Ambos vieron en dirección al sillón donde estaba Dipper roncando.

\- Tú hermano tiene el sueño pesado como el de un tronco.

\- Es difícil levantarlo al menos que haya comida.

\- Mañana estará hecho una furia por el dolor de estómago que tendrá.

\- Yo ya estoy acostumbrada.

\- Te acabaste cinco bolsas de gomitas de koala y cuatro rebanadas de pizza.

\- Tú ni te hagas el inocente que nos salteamos la terapia.

\- Tan siquiera admites parte de la culpa.

Ambos rieron en silencio mientras se dedicaban una sonrisa, él chico le extendió su mano para que la tomara aferrándose al contacto.

\- Mejor.

\- Sí. – Sintiendo el pulgar del chico tocar el dorso de su piel. – Tu piel es muy pálida.

\- Me lo dicen muchos, por eso soy apodado el chico muerte. – Dijo. – No le caigo a las personas ni a los animales.

\- Entonces Dipper y yo somos los primeros en que nos caes bien.

\- Se podría decir que sí, ustedes y Bianca. – Mostrando una leve sonrisa. - Puedes tener mi mano.

\- Gracias.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio por unos minutos antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos el uno contra el otro.

.

.

Pasando los días, semanas y meses Nico, Dipper y Mabel se habían vuelto los mejores amigos. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad con los gemelos Pines, los tres siempre pasaban el tiempo juntos, Mabel volvía hacer más abierta en su salón. Nico era más expresivo y comunicativo con Dipper, pero con el restante del salón y los profesores, seguía teniendo una actitud seria y fría. Pero el resto de los días era paz para los gemelos.

Pero no duro mucho cuando cumplieron 15 años…

Dipper se encontraba caminando junto con Nico sobre la acera, mientras iban de regreso a su casa. Habían salido temprano de la escuela, teniendo solo cuatro clases. Cuando de repente el castaño sintió por su mejilla recorrer una fina línea carmesí, pasándose los dedos para limpiarse y después sentir un dolor de cabeza.

\- ¡Dipper! – Acercándose a ver a su amigo. - ¿Te encuentra bien?

\- Sí… más o menos. – Frotándose el ojo derecho. – Maldición.

\- Hey, casi llegamos. – Colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Pero no obtuvo ni una respuesta por parte de él. - ¿Dipper?

Una risa oscura que provenía del castaño hizo que Nico se alejara un poco confundido. – Tú eres aquel que estorbas en mis planes. – Levantando el rostro para mostrar ambos ojos color amarillo y con la pupila afilada. – Mis modales. – Haciendo una reverencia.

\- Dipper para esto. – Sonando preocupado. – Tus ojos.

\- Pino… mi inútil marioneta. – Sonando con voz profunda. – Una advertencia chico, golpeando su pecho. – Mantente alejado de ellos, en especial de Mabel Pines.

\- ¿Mabel?

Desde ese entonces Nico no le había contado de ese incidente a Dipper, manteniéndolo oculto.

Al siguiente año fue incrementando las ocasiones en que Dipper le sangrara el ojo o escuchara voces, llegando al punto de estar paranoico. Nico sabía que su amigo le ocultaba información, pero evito indagar más en preguntarle.

 **( F )**

En la noche Dipper tomo su suéter y salió a reunirse con su amigo en el punto que habían acordado, para verse. Tomando su bicicleta pedaleo hasta llegar al puente de un lago, observando que se encontraba el azabache tirando piedras.

\- Nico… mi hermana y yo, iremos mañana a visitar Gravity Falls. – Acercándose a tomar unas piedras y lanzar una hacia el lago. – Creo que la tome por sorpresa a Mabel o es algo que ya esperaba por venir. – Poniéndose nervioso. – Ni sé que hare cuando lleguemos al pueblo, hay tantos conocidos que ni seguro sabrán de nuestra llegada.

\- No vayan. – Dijo seriamente.

\- Solo serán unas vacaciones. – Lanzando otra piedra. – Mi tío está muy enfermo… y nos han pedido que fuéramos a visitarlos.

\- Entonces ve tú, pero no lleves a tu hermana. – Tirando sus piedras al suelo mientras se sacudía el polvo. – Dipper, eres mi amigo, tú y Mabel son mis mejores amigos. – Dijo. – Pero no vayan. – Quería contarle sobre lo que sucedió hace 2 años, lo poco que había investigado de ellos y lo que Mabel le había contado. – Me preocupan

-Oye estaremos bien solo serán unas vacaciones. Te traeré fotos y te contare mis aventuras, incluso leerás mi libro.

\- Dipper… - Soltando un suspiro. – Cuida a tu hermana, hagas lo que hagas no la pierdas de vista. Y nunca estén solos.

\- Descuida ella y yo somos los misteriomelos. – Diciendo con orgullo. – Estaremos bien.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Abrazando a su amigo con fuerza. – Oye idiota regresa tú y Mabel a casa.

\- Claro bastardo. – Devolviéndole el abrazo. – Evita vetar a Mabel de la biblioteca. - Entregándole el pase. – Me dijo que te lo diera y que lo cuidaras como oro.

\- Je, dile que gracias.

Ambos chicos se soltaron a reír y regresar a sus casas en sus bicicletas. Dipper dio una última mirada a su amigo antes de verlo irse directo a su casa.

Mientras que Mabel se preparaba para ir a dormir, escucho que su hermano anunciaba su llegada. Salió de su cuarto para avisarle desde las escaleras que su cena estaba en el microondas, notando que se llevaba una mano a la frente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, si estoy bien Mabel. – Respondía haciendo un gesto con la mano. – Solo estoy un poco cansado.

\- ¿Fuiste a ver a Nico? – Pregunto.

\- Sí, ya sabes que si no le aviso al rato está llorando. – Sacando su cena del microondas. – ¿Y papa y mama?

\- Dormidos.

\- Bien. – Dijo, subiendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta de su cuarto. – Tienes todo listo para mañana.

\- Sí.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo. – Cenare en mi cuarto y mañana te despertare. No te levantes tarde Mabel.

\- Está bien. – Cruzando los brazos.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Bro-Bro. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

La castaña se metió a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro y dirigiéndose a irse a la cama, acurrucándose en sus sabanas y mantas. En unos minutos termino conciliando el sueño, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

"Mabel"

"Mabel"

"Mabel..."

"¡MABEL!"

La chica se levantó sobre saltada de su cama escuchando los golpeteos de su puerta y la voz de su hermano gemelo llamándola desde afuera de su habitación.

\- Dipper... - Dijo algo cansada. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Cómo que sucede? Ya se te olvido que día es – Hablo Dipper desde el otro lado de la puerta. – Oye es 02 de junio, le prometimos al tío Stan y al tío Ford visitarlos. Hoy regresaremos a Gravity Falls, será mejor que estés lista.

\- Ya voy... solo deja cambiarme. – Apartando las manta y sabanas de mi cama.

\- De acuerdo, pero no tardes. Te lo había dicho anoche.

\- Lo sé.

Mabel se pasó una mano masajeando su rostro se levantó de su cama sintiendo entre sus piernas la sensación de húmeda y pegajosa. Bufo frustrada al ver que había mojado sus bragas nuevamente. Han pasado 3 largos años desde el Raromagedón y desde que derrotaron a Bill Cipher; aunque recientemente la castaña había tenido pesadillas relacionadas a cierto tipo triangular, todas en las él ganaba o se vengaba de una forma con ella, siendo también… aunque odiaba admitirlo, el protagonista de sus más locas fantasías sexuales. Sus hormonas la estaban volviendo loca por tener esa clase de sueños húmedos.

Por una vez le hizo caso a su amigo y dejo que su pesadilla continuara, aunque recordar todo lo que había sucedido dentro del castillo fue una horrible sensación de dolor en su pecho y tristeza.

\- Bill… - Volteando a ver a su ventana. – No te fuiste.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Los deje súper mega confundidos, a que si lo hice, si lo hice :D

Y para los que recuerdan esa parte final y me preguntaron una vez, hace como un fic anterior, sí el **One shot de ¿Fue un sueño o Fue real?** Tiene una conexión con **Identidades Ocultas**. Pues déjenme decirles que sí, sí la tiene. Pero no tenía caso volver a repetir la pesadilla de Mabel, por eso corte una gran parte, lemon insignificante y lo resumí en la parte final UwU. (Ahora si quieren leerlo pues busquen ese One Shot).

Quería poner más de la personalidad de Nico, y ponerle su novio pero muchos se iban a confundir y les iba dar spoilers de los libros de Percy Jackson, y pues… no lo puse.

Opte como ponerlo novio de Mabel o de Dipper… pero dije *Estas mandando al carajo el fic* y pues no lo puse. Así que Nico quedara solo, solin ;w;

 ***Aviso***

Ya iniciamos con la parte dos de esta historia, chicos aviso que esta parte vendrá con mucho Lemon hard y lime leve, Gore innecesario y muerte de personaje. Les gusta los spoilers :3 pues ya les dije lo que contendrá.

Otra cosa ya publique los **One shot de Mabill** esos se irán publicando en la semana. Por si gustan verlos, los que no quieren seguir sufriendo con esta historia :D


	13. Chapter 13: Escondidas

¡Hola lectores pecadores! Traigo el pan y el nuevo capítulo de "Identidades Ocultas" el MaBill oscuro, alguien noto que lo deje en ¿hiatus una semana? Razones: me enferme, y razones personales. Pero dejemos lo sad y volvamos con el sad de Mabill XD

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher/Bipper/Dipper Pines.

Clasificación: M

 **Advertencia: Pinecest innecesario, lime muy leve U/U**

 **Capítulo Trece: Escondidas**

.

.

.

Una mañana calurosa se encontraba en Piedmont, California. Un joven de cabellos color azabache se encontraba sentado en la banca de un parque esperando a sus amigos; las personas que pasaban cerca de ese parque veían joven de cabellos alborotados con cara de incomodidad. Tal vez porque en ese día caluroso iba vestido por unos jeans ajustados color negro, una polera gris, un jersey oscuro de esqueleto y sus tenis unos converse oscuros.

En ese momento escucho la voz de los gemelos gritarle y verlos llegar corriendo por la acera, él se levantó y les hizo una seña, observando como la castaña corría con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarse hacia sus brazos.

\- ¡NICO! – Envolviendo sus brazos sobre el tórax del joven. – Lo siento tanto… ¿Dipper te conto?

\- Mabel lo vas a tumbar. – Llegando con la voz cansada y jadeando, para después dejarse caer en el pasto.

\- ¿Qué ustedes dos se vinieron corriendo?

\- Algo… - Admitió el castaño masculino, para después regresarle una mirada llena de desdeñosa a la chica. – "Mabel" se quedó muuuy dormida. – Haciendo hincapié en sus palabras.

\- Ya dije que lo siento. – Respondió con las mejillas arremolinadas de un rosa claro. – A parte no vinimos a discutir.

\- Y ¿a qué hora sale su autobús? – Dijo preocupado.

\- 13:30 – Respondieron ambos.

\- Vaya, entonces es dentro de una media hora. – Dijo el chico algo melancólico en su voz.

\- Nico, Dipper y yo te trajimos esto. – Sacando se su mochila una bolsa de McDonalds. – Ten.

\- Woaw… gracias chicos. – Revisando dentro de la bolsa de papel para encontrar una cajita feliz. - ¿Enserio? Una cajita infeliz. – Riéndose al ver que le habían dibujado una cara muy sonriente, llamas a los lados, y habían colocado stickers que decían: "Nos vemos luego", "Amigos por siempre" y "Best Boy". – Más vale que venga una hamburguesa y el juguete sorpresa.

\- Por cierto bastardo porque estás vestido así, no estamos de luto. – Dijo Dipper bromeando como siempre.

\- Para mí sí, se van ustedes par de idiotas. – Dijo en un tono molesto.

\- Dijiste que no te pondrías deprimido. – Dando un golpecito con el codo a su amigo, para después abrazarlo. – Cuando regrese te contaremos nuestra aventura y te traeré fotos de criaturas que posiblemente sean mitológicas.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?

\- No miento. – Alzando la mano.

\- Dopper está haciendo el juramento, lo ves Mabel. - Dijo Nico.

\- Más vale que cumplas Dipper o su perro cerberos vendrá por ti. – Acercándose a dar otro abrazo a Nico.

\- ¿Mabel? El día de hoy estas abrazándome. – Mostrando un poco sus mejillas sonrojadas en su piel nívea. – Me estas asustando. – Sujetando su mano.

\- Nico hay algún problema con abrazar al amigo de mi hermano.

\- No. – Contesto. – Pero, cuando alguien demuestra mucho afecto quiere decir que no regresara. Bueno para mí es algo común…

\- Nico. – Tomando con sus manos su rostro para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

\- ¡MABEL! – Grito alarmado Dipper y con el rostro en blanco. – ¿Qué rayos haces dándole un beso al idiota?

\- Oye, no pienses que no regresaremos. – Ignorando a Dipper. – Somos tus amigos, los mejores amigos… somos Dipper, Mabel y Nico "los trillizos misterio" – Alzando sus manos de alegría. - Cuando regresemos tendremos muchas aventuras, veremos muchas películas y comeremos a montón muchos dulces.

El azabache miro por un momento la tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba aquella castaña de ojos avellana, cerró un momento los ojos y lanzo un suspiro antes de regresarle la sonrisa. – De acuerdo, los estaré esperando. – Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Mabel, para abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho. – Por favor regresen a salvo. – Extendiendo su mano a Dipper.

Dipper le tendió su mano para después ser atraído a su abrazo presionando a los dos gemelos. Ambos hermanos se quedaron miraron con extrañes la actitud de su amigo, pero correspondiendo a su abrazo y por todos estos 3 años que han tenido que soportar, tal vez lo merecían.

Nico vio detrás de los gemelos una sombra triangular con un ojo abierto, lazando una leve carcajada silenciosa que solo él pudo notar. Separándose de sus amigos, Dipper le entrego a su amigo unas latas de Pitt Cola mientras seguían bromeando. Hasta que sonó débilmente el teléfono de la castaña con la canción de "Sev'ral Timez" vio el identificador viendo que era su madre.

\- Oh no, Dipper nuestros padres ya nos están buscando. – Dijo su hermana un poco asustada. – Tengo 5 llamadas perdidas de mama.

\- Sabes que estas invocando al demonio, cuando no contestas ninguna llamada de la jefa. – Dijo Dipper. – Te dije que no lo pusieras en tu mochila.

\- Deja le aviso que ya vamos. – Camino unos cuantos pasos lejos de su amigo y su hermano.

Mientras que Nico se acercó a Dipper para hablar con él.

\- Dipper… dime tú y Mabel se enfrentaron una vez con un demonio.

\- ¿Qué? no, no es solo una expresión. – Mostrándose nervioso. – Solo se lo digo de juego a Mabel.

\- Dip escúchame bien. – Tomándolo de los hombros. – Hagas lo que hagas, no pierdas de vista a Mabel. Ni mucho menos te quedes sola con ella. Siempre, pero siempre tengan compañía de alguien más.

\- ¿Qué sucede Nico? – Mostrándose preocupado.

\- Solo por favor… tengan cuidado, me creerás loco pero siento que algo malo acecha a Mabel. – Dijo. – Aunque no nada más ella.

\- Nico, estaremos bien. – Colocando un brazo en su hombro. – Te lo aseguro.

Mabel regreso con ellos para indicarle a Dipper que ya tenían que partir.

\- El próximo verano si iremos al mar, Nico. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Con tal de que regresen bien.

\- Nos vemos. – Dijo Dipper. – Y comete la hamburguesa.

\- Mínimo unos tacos Pines. – Dijo el azabache con una media sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos Nico. – Dijo Mabel.

El chico se quedó parado despidiéndolos con la mano para después verlos irse, perdiéndose en el camino. Se inclinó y se agarró los mechones de su cabello con fuerza, antes de reprimir un leve gemido y sollozo de sus labios. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba desde la muerte de su hermana. Se sentó en la banca y saco la hamburguesa, dando un mordisco para después tomar un gran sorbo de su bebida.

\- Sabe fatal. – Embozando una sonrisa, pues era una clase de tradición que habían establecido los tres, para decir una media disculpa.

.

.

Mabel y Dipper habían llegado a su casa para disculparse con sus padres por el retraso y tomar sus maletas. Se subieron a la camioneta y fueron llevados a la estación de autobuses. En cuanto llegaron visualizaron en sus boletos, el número del autobús "218". Dieron un abrazo a sus padres, prometiendo regresar a casa antes de finalizar el verano. Tomando su equipaje se acercaron a subirse al autobús junto con las demás gente que iba de visita al pueblo, llegando a sus lugares asignados se dispusieron acomodar sus cosas en la parte de arriba. Se sentaron en sus lugares siendo que iba ser un largo viaje de California a Oregón. Casi alrededor de unas 8 horas de camino.

Dipper saco una novela de misterio y suspenso, sacando sus apuntes y su bolígrafo mientras resolvía los misterios del libro. Observo de reojo a su hermana que sacaba una almohada para colocársela en el lado de la ventana. Volvió con su lectura algo emocionado. En cambio Mabel saco unos auriculares y su teléfono para reproducir música mientras veía la ventana y escuchaba sus canciones.

Hasta que llego un punto en que cerró los ojos al estar mucho tiempo viendo el paisaje de la carretera, quedándose dormida profundamente.

PV Mabel

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré sola, sentada en el asiento del autobús sintiendo el transporte moverse. Dirigí mi vista a lado donde se suponía que debía estar mi hermano, pero no había nadie. Me acerque a la ventana para ver solo un paisaje cubierto por la negrura del cielo y puntos destellantes, similares a unas estrellas. Me levante de mi lugar y camine por el pasillo viendo que no había nadie alrededor ni las personas que habían subido; seguí caminando hasta llegar donde se suponía que debía estar el chofer del autobús. Pero nadie conducía el vehículo.

"Me asuste"

Comencé a caminar de regreso hacia mi asiento algo nerviosa, no explicaba el ¿Por qué el autobús estaba en movimiento y dónde estaban todos?, lleve mis manos a frotar mis hombros cuando una brisa fría golpeo por mi espalda.

Acaso no llevaba mi suéter morado, ¿pero porque sentía frío?

Revise mi conjunto; falda rosa, calcetas largas, mis zapatos negros, mi suéter morado con el diseño de un planeta "jupiter" y mi diadema rosa. Todo palpe pensando que estaba en su lugar. Volteé a los lados y no había nadie a mi lado ni detrás de mí, hasta que escuche alguien carraspear su garganta tosiendo para dirigir mi mirada al asiento de atrás. Me levante y salí nuevamente al pasillo.

Me acerque a paso lento y encontré un chico de cabello castaño con el pelo bien peinado hacia atrás y relamido de enfrente; portando un traje de elegante y mostrando una marca con la constelación de la "Osa Mayor" en su frente… un momento esa persona era Dipper.

\- ¡Dipper! – Lo llame algo asustada. - ¿Qué haces aquí atrás? – Volteando a los lados. – No hay nadie, no hay chofer… y afuera es muy oscuro. Algo raro está sucediendo.

No obtuve respuesta el seguía con los ojos cerrados, tarareando una extraña canción mientras movía los dedos de sus manos grácilmente, me acerque a él y lo moví algo nerviosa con mi mano.

\- ¡Dipper! Por favor escucha… tengo miedo. – Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. - No es gracioso, algo raro está pasando.

\- Nada raro pasa querida. – Sonando con una voz profunda. – Todo está bien, ¿Por qué no tomas asiento aquí a mi lado? En unas horas llegaremos. – Golpeando con su palma a lado suyo. – Estarás cómoda aquí o ¿prefieres en mis piernas? A mí no me molestaría.

\- ¿Dipper? – Me extrañe por lo que dijo.

\- Sí. – Abriendo sus ojos para mostrar una mirada ambarina brillante y la pupila afilada. - Oh lo siento, en este momento Pino no puede contestar. – Dirigiendo un dedo a sus labios para hacer una señal de silencio. – Shh… Pino duerme, solo estamos tú y yo justamente aquí, Estrella fugaz.

\- Bill… - Retrocedí y mi rostro palideció.

\- Bipper por el momento querida. – Se levantó acomodando su traje oscuro elegante y sus guantes de cuero negro, fue acercándose a paso cauteloso y lento. – ¿A dónde vas?

\- Vete. – Dije con voz firme. – Esto es un sueño.

\- Cómo todo los que has tenido querida. – Dando otro pasó cerca de ella. – Acaso no te han gustado nuestros encuentros apasionados, bueno el último lo fue. – Soltando una risita en forma de descaro. – Gemías mi nombre dulcemente. – Llevándose una mano envuelta en un guante negro a los labios. – Y rogabas por más.

\- ¡Basta! – Grite tropezándome en el pasillo cayéndome y golpeándome en el coxis. - ¡Auch!

\- Mabel, Mabel, Mabel. – Llamo su nombre con voz suave y seductora. - Mi inocente Estrella fugaz, nunca te abandone. – Pasando una mano para tocar sus mejillas. – Sabes es bueno que dejaras de tomar esas estúpidas pastillas, arruinan tu memoria. Déjame darle un punto al chico.

\- Déjame.

\- ¿Enserio quieres que lo haga? – Sujetando su mentón se acercó a centímetros de su rostro. – Sabes que es inevitable que llegue a resurgir, mi querida Estrella fugaz. – Dirigiendo su mirada a los movimientos de la castaña. – Me encanta corromperte. – Lamiendo sus labios. – Debe ser extraño para ti hacerlo en el cuerpo de Pino. – Soltando una risa siniestra.

\- ¡No quiero esto! – Exclame asustada.

\- Yo tampoco. – Acercándose a su oído para susurrarle de forma seductora y acalorada. – Odiaría que Pino tuviera diversión de más.

Mabel trato de rehuir en sus movimientos pero fueron sus manos y piernas envueltas en cadenas azules brillantes.

\- Amo cuando aplicas resistencia. – Lanzando una sonrisa cínica. – Vamos es un viaje largo para una dama como tú. Necesitas relajarte humana. – Cargándola en su hombro. – Y yo me encargare personalmente.

La llevo a su asiento para sentarla de forma brusca e inclinar el respaldo de la silla hasta atrás, colocándose encima de ella observando su expresión rojiza.

\- Seré un poco gentil. – Colocando una expresión seria.

\- No, no, no… no quiero. – Dije con temor, derramando las lágrimas que escapaban libremente por mis mejillas. – No lo hagas, por favor… es mi hermano.

\- Shh… - Tomando su mentón para aplastar sus labios con los suyos en un beso brusco y necesitado. – No haría esto, si no hubieras abrazado a ese humano.

\- Nico es mi amigo. – Dije molesta. – Quería despedirme de él.

\- Y yo te dije claramente cero contacto, a cambio de no tocarte. – Alzando una ceja. – Deja de resistirte y cumple con el trato, o habrá un castigo llegando.

\- Bill… por favor, no lo hagas… no Dipper. – Dije cerrando mis ojos. – Dios es mi hermano… no lo hagas.

El cuerpo de Bipper se acercó al mío, me tomo del mentón inclinando hacia un lado, no opuse resistencia sabiendo que si lo desobedecía me llegaría a castigar… y no quisiera imaginarme la clase de castigo que me aplicaría. Se acercó a mi cuello a lanzar una lamida en mi piel lisa. Me estremecí a su contacto con su lengua húmeda sobre mí. Un beso suave se depositó en mi cuello seguido de sentir sus dientes filosos sobre mi carne, mordiendo sin llegar a perforar, chupando y dejando marcas levemente rojizas. No pude evitar lanzar un gemido cuando toco un punto que me agradaba, entre mi hombro y la clavícula. Me acerque para sentir más de esa sensación sintiendo sus labios dejarme marcas por mi cuello.

\- B-Bill… mm… - Gemí suavemente su nombre.

Volvió a tomar mi rostro con sus manos enguantadas para después sentir la presión de sus labios contra los míos. Me deje llevar y correspondí al beso aun con mis ojos cerrados, moviendo mis labios con los suyos en una sincronía rápida. Mis gemidos salían entre cada beso, hasta que solté un jadeo de sorpresa cuando una de sus manos se dirigió a mis piernas, acariciándolas de arriba abajo por encima de mis muslos. Levantando mi falda poco a poco y sintiendo sus dedos tocar por encima de mis bragas, mi zona intima. Mordí mi labio inferior para reprimir otro gemido. Sintiendo sus labios besarme nuevamente.

\- Para… - Dije entre el beso. – No quiero esto…

\- Mabel… mírame. – Le ordeno. – Mírame solamente a los ojos, querida.

\- No, no quiero… - No quería ver el rostro de mi hermano, sería difícil para mí verlo.

\- Solo mira mis ojos. – Susurro ronco y cerca de su oído. – Mira.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con una mirada ámbar y brillosa con la pupila rasgada, me concentre en sus ojos viendo a Bill y no ha Bipper. Se acercó a besarme cortamente en los labios. Un suave jadeo salió de mi cuando sentí esa misma mano acariciarme encima de la tela de mi ropa interior, mis mejillas ardieron cuando sentí sus dedos frotar sobre mi clítoris, con una fricción caliente que me hizo humedecer y comenzar a gemir acaloradamente. Solté un quejido frustrado cuando sentí que esa mano abandono su toque, solo para verlo llevarla a su boca y retirar el guante de una forma sexy.

" _Maldición el cuerpo de mi hermano es demasiado atractivo"._

\- Oye, no te enamores de Pino. – Advirtió Bipper de forma seria.

Acerco dos dedos a mis labios para después embozar una sonrisa de lado. Estaba un poco confundida a lo que esperaba que hiciera.

\- Lámelos y humedécelos. - Menciono.

\- ¿Por qué? – Sin entender el motivo.

\- Solo hazlo Estrella fugaz. – Dijo.

Cogí los dedos con mi boca chupándolos y lamiendo completamente, me sentía extraña haciendo esto pero el parecía disfrutar lo que hacía, un calor invadía mi vientre. Vi como él movía los dedos dentro y fuera de mi boca, rozando mis labios sentía mis mejillas enrojecer ante esa acción tan vulgar. La saliva escurría por la comisura de mi boca. En un momento los saco escuchando un suave "pop" en mis labios y jadeando al intentar regular mi respiración. Volví a coger esos dedos pero escuche su voz sonar grave.

\- Suficiente… - Hablo ronco y deseoso el castaño, retirando los dedos de su boca. – Hiciste un buen trabajo.

De un momento a otro me atrajo más cerca suyo para levantar mi falda y retirarme con delicadeza las bragas acariciando mi intimidad con suavidad, solté un suspiro algo nervioso cuando las yemas de sus dedos fríos y húmedos tocaron mis labios. Comenzó frotando de forma larga y lenta mi hendidura, adentro uno dentro de mi vagina moviéndolo de arriba abajo. Me tense contra las cadenas de mis brazos y mis pies, encogiéndome en mi asiento. Mi mirada se tornó cristalina cuando sentí la intrusión de su segundo dedo y el tercero, moviéndolo de dentro hacia afuera y tijereando dentro en movimientos circulares, su pulgar frotando contra el botón rosado, que me hacía gemir de placer y sentir un escalofrío por mi columna. Comencé a jadear y desee desesperadamente querer liberarme de mis ataduras para llevar mis manos a su cuello. Bipper me penetraba con sus dedos con un ritmo profundo y lento, torturándome.

\- Ahh…- Moví mis caderas para sentir más contacto, me sentía avergonzada pero quería más de su contacto. – Bill… - Lo mire a los ojos. – Por favor, no sigas…

\- Estás muy húmeda. – Besando mi frente. - ¿Te gusta?

Se sentía llegar hasta el punto en que acelero sus movimientos, siendo más rápidos con sus dedos. Con mis manos atadas me aferre al saco de su traje apretándolo.

\- ¡Bill! – Grite su nombre al llegar mi orgasmo encorvándome y sollozando, mientras sentía una ola de placer sintiéndome correrme en su mano. – Te odio… - Musite débilmente y con la respiración agitada.

El castaño saco sus dedos recubiertos por su humedad y lamio el fluido, degustando su sabor. Mabel lo veía con el rostro terriblemente ruborizado y cubierta de una leve capa de sudor.

\- Te hubiera gustado que yo lo hiciera. – Dijo Bipper.

\- Te odio… te odio tanto. – Dije molesta.

\- Deseabas que fuera yo y no Pino. – Colocando una sonrisa divertida. - ¿Te relajaste?

\- Eres un jodido puto demonio iluminati. – Escupí molesta.

\- Soy tu demonio, querida. - Lanzando un risa siniestra. – Nuestro tiempo acabo. – Besando sus labios. – Espera mi llegada.

.

.

PV Normal

"Mabel…."

"Mabel…"

"MABEL"

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Dije un poco agitada y somnolienta.

\- Calmada, te quedaste dormida. – Dijo su hermano mostrando una sonrisa y posando su mano en su hombro, pero sintió un manotazo de parte de ella.

La castaña se alejó un poco de su toque, algo asustada ante su reciente sueño. Pero noto que la mirada de su gemelo era igual a la suya, ojos color avellana brillante.

\- Perdón – Menciono con la cabeza baja.

\- No, perdóname… a veces se me olvida. – Dijo. – ¿Descansaste? – Pregunto para comenzar una conversación.

\- S-Sí – Dije con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Bueno… ya llegaremos en dos horas.

\- ¡¿Dos horas?! – Me exalte. – Tanto tiempo me quede dormida.

\- Bueno te intente despertar para que comieras algo. – Sacando de su mochila un sándwich y una lata de refresco. – Ten.

\- Dios Bro-Bro podías haberme no sé aventado agua, electrocutado o haberme gritado. – Dije.

\- No lo sé parecías dormir a gusto.

\- Oh si… dormí muy a gusto. – Dije en tono sarcástico "si eso signifique que un dorito iluminati controle el cuerpo de tu hermano para violarte en los sueños".

Tome mi comida y comencé a comer el sándwich mientras veía el paisaje de la carretera, viendo agua… agua y más agua.

Durante el viaje que nos quedaba mi hermano saco un paquete de cartas del juego "UNO" siendo un juego eterno que podría durar horas y horas, y tal vez romper amistades.

\- Mabel.

\- Sí.

\- Necesito avisarte algo antes de llegar.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Sabemos que el tío Stan está muy enfermo.

\- Sí. – Esto último lo dijo en tono triste.

\- Debo decirte que no está en la cabaña.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Lo miro confundida.

\- Te acuerdas del viejo McGucket.

\- El anciano loco que creíamos que era el autor de los diarios.

\- Algo así… - Rascándose la nuca. – El punto es que… el tío Stan está en su mansión, recibiendo el tratamiento. – Continuo. – McGucket se encargó de ayudarle al tío Ford con los gastos, en ciertas palabras en vez de gastar en el hospital acondicionaron uno de los cuartos de la mansión, para la comodidad del tío Stan. – Dijo. - Llegando a Gravity Falls, él tío Ford nos dirá en que procederá.

\- Pensé que estaba en la cabaña. – Comenzando a temblar. – Dipper yo pensé que es… una fiebre o algo por el estilo.

\- Mabel…

\- Dipper, tengo miedo y si es algo peor.

\- Tranquila Mabel, aún no sabemos hasta que lleguemos. – Colocando una mano sobre la suya. – Pero le ayudaremos en lo que necesite.

\- Tienes razón. – Asintiendo.

\- Otra cosa Mabel.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tal vez puede que sea extraño… pero el tío Ford me dijo que algunas personas no han cambiado.

\- ¿A que te refieres con no haber cambiado?

\- Creo que son efectos del raromagedón que desato Bill. – Dijo Dipper. – Quiero que me escuches bien…

 _De repente todo lo que me decía Dipper no lo podía tomar a bien, pensé que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, que Bill solo había jugado con nosotros siendo todo una ilusión._

.

.

El autobús llego a su destino y bajamos en la parada de autobuses, La gente salía del transporte yendo con sus familiares, tomando un taxi y comenzando a caminar por el sendero que llevaba al pueblo. Los gemelos buscaron la persona que los recogería, viendo desde lo lejos a Soos y a Wendy extendiendo un mano para saludarlos desde lo lejos y gritar sus nombres.

\- ¡Dipper! ¡Mabel! ¡Aquí! – Grito la pelirroja.

Los gemelos se acercaron tomando sus maletas y dando un abrazo y saludo a sus amigos.

\- Hola Wendy. – Viendo de pies a cabeza su nuevo look; que llevaba una camisa de franela roja, unos pantalones vaqueros negros, botines y su cabello corto. – Te ves hermosa. – Dijo Mabel, dando un codazo a mi hermano. – ¿Verdad? Bro-Bro

\- ¡Mabel! - Aclaro su garganta el castaño. – Hola Wendy ¿cuánto tiempo?

\- Dipper Pines, estás más alto. – Lanzando una sonrisa. - Qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

\- Soos ¿Cómo has estado? - Abrazándolo la castaña.

\- Muy bien, pues estado ayudando a los señores Pines. – Menciono. – Dando mantenimiento a la cabaña y vigilándola por la noche para que nadie entre a robar.- Sacando sus llaves. – Vamos a que dejen sus cosas en la cabaña, deben estar cansados por el viaje.

\- Un poco. – Dijo Mabel. – Nos duele el trasero y la espalda de estar sentados ocho horas.

\- Debe ser muy duro. – Dijo Wendy. - ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar a Greasy´s Dinner?

\- Sí. – Dijeron ambos gemelos.

.

.

Primero fueron a dejar sus cosas a la cabaña dejándolas a la entrada, mientras que Soos cerraba con seguro las puertas. Se adentraron a la camioneta, mientras escuchaban su música pegadiza y conversaban con Wendy sobre cómo le estaba yendo los últimos semestres antes de graduarse e irse a la universidad.

Llegando a la cafetería se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana y vieron que llegaba un chico de cabello oscuro agarrado en una coleta pequeña y llevando un mandil, para tomar su orden. Lanzo un chasquido de lengua como desaprobación cuando vio a la pelirroja.

\- Wendy, ya dijimos que la apuesta no incluye martes y jueves la cena.

\- No seas tonto Robbie, mira otra vez. – Señalando con sus dedos a Soos, Dipper y Mabel.

\- Vaya, si es una enorme sorpresa. – Dijo Robbie. – El mocoso y la amante de los suéteres. – Mostrando una sonrisa de lado. – Pensé que no vendrían.

\- Hola Robbie. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Que hay pequeña – Revolviendo su pelo. – Vienen a ver a los viejos.

\- Sí. – Dijo Dipper. – Pero no más te escucha mi tío Ford, te romperá a patadas.

\- Ya me lo imagino. – Dijo con desdén. – Bien, ¿que pedirán? Excepto tú Wendy, sabes muy bien que no es martes.

\- Oh vamos Robbie. – Dijo la pelirroja dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

\- No lo conseguirás. Paga tu consumo. – Dijo.

\- Bien yo quiero una rebanada de pizza. – Dijo Soos.

\- Oye, aquí no servimos pizza. – Dijo Robbie. – ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?

\- Solo tráenos hamburguesas con papas y refrescos. – Dijo Wendy

\- Esperen yo quiero una malteada de chocolate. – Dijo Mabel

\- Bien, excepto ella que quiere malteada.

\- Okey, anotado.

En cuanto se retiró, lo chicos siguieron conversando sobre ¿qué había pasado con el grupo de Wendy?, ¿Por qué Robbie trabaja en Greasy´s Dinner? o ¿Por qué Soos termina pidiendo pizza?

\- Bien mm… Lee, Thompson, Nate están ocupados trabajando en un auto lavado. si parecerá tonto que estén en ese lugar. Pero están ganando dinero para la universidad. – Dijo la pelirroja lanzo un suspiro frustrado. – Las matriculas son elevadas, necesitas buenas calificaciones si quieres ir a la universidad deseada y estos par de inútiles, quieren a una que está en California. – Continuo. – Tambry está trabajando también en esta cafetería pero es turno distinto al de Robbie. – Acomodándose sus mechones. – Y yo como verán trabajo cuidando también de la tienda.

\- Pero Wendy… la paga no te molesta. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Chico, son mis amigos y también me preocupo por esos ancianos, no importa la paga. – Menciono. – Stanford me paga bien, aparte mi padre me sigue dando mesada y pago por ayudarlo cada fin de semana a ir de caza y tala de madera.

\- Waow, eres genial Wendy. – Dijo asombrada Mabel.

Robbie y Susan habían llegado con sus órdenes, la mujer quería pasar a saludar a los gemelos, que no había visto desde hace 3 años.

\- Vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. – Acercándose a revolver el cabello de Dipper. – Tú te has convertido en un hombre atractivo.

\- jaja gracias Linda Susan. – Dijo apenado el castaño.

\- Y miren a esta adorable señorita. – Viendo a Mabel. – Lista para buscar un galán este verano.

\- Jefa Susan. – Dijo Robbie. – Déjala respirar no ha llegado ni cinco minutos y ya le quieres lanzar a los lobos.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Linda Susan, aun no estoy lista para un romance de verano. – Respondió tímida y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Descuida Mabel para eso hay tiempo. – Dijo Wendy.

\- No, no. Suficiente tengo con el bastardo que está en casa. - Refiriéndose a su amigo Nico. – Aparte vinimos a ver al tío Stan y al tío Ford.

\- Pero descuida Robbie Valentino, ¡siempre hay tiempo para el amor! Y Mabel que experimente un romance de verano. – Dijo la mujer haciendo una alusión exagerada en sus palabras.

\- Y se lo dices a cada cliente. – Liberándose de su agarre. – Mocosos disfruten de la comida. – Dijo el chico gótico regresando a su trabajo.

Mientras cenábamos cada quien nuestra hamburguesa, no pude evitar ver que desde el fondo había un sujeto sentando en una esquina leyendo un libro rojo. Si no fuera por la horrible iluminación del foco que a cada rato parpadeaba, podría ver a detalle su rostro o su cabello.

\- Mabel, me pasas el kétchup. – Dijo Soos.

\- Mm… sí. – Entregándole la botella.

\- Y bien ¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse? – Pregunto Wendy.

\- Pensábamos que la mitad del verano. – Dijo Dipper. – Mabel y yo lo pensamos un poco más y decidimos pasar el resto del verano. Para ayudar al tío Ford en lo que se necesite.

\- Eso es bueno. – Dijo la pelirroja. – Entonces podremos disfrutar de la fiesta de celebración

\- ¿Fiesta de celebración? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

\- El alcalde Tyler realiza una fiesta de celebración la última semana de agosto. – Menciono Soos. – Es para celebrar el día "Aquí nada sucedió". – Dijo. – Ya saben por lo de la invasión, el caos que se vivió en esa semana y el horrible tirano triangular.

\- Vaya… entonces así es como la gente lo recuerda. – Dijo Dipper. - ¿Algún turista a preguntado por…eso?

\- No. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Soos y Wendy.

\- Aquí en el pueblo tratamos de no divulgarlo. – Dijo Wendy. – No es muy agradable recordar esas horribles cosas, frente a otras personas desconocidas. Tal vez si lo hablamos con conocidos; ejemplo: ustedes. – Refiriéndose al grupo. – Pero otros… pues lo evitamos.

\- Ya veo. – Menciono el castaño dando un sorbo a su bebida.

En ese momento llego Linda Susan con un plato de rebanada de pay de queso con un montón de fresas, colocándoselo enfrente de Mabel.

\- ¿Y esto? – Señalando el postre.

\- Bueno, querida me dijo el caballero antes de irse que te diera esto. – Dijo Susan. – Parecía muy amable y vestía muy elegante. Dijo que amabas las fresas y que debías comer algo exquisito, aparte de que te vio comerlas una vez con tus tíos y tu hermano y dijiste que sabían deliciosas. – Menciono la dueña.

\- Diablos Linda Susan, como puedes retener esa información. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Espera un momento… ¿fresas? – Volteando a buscar el sujeto. – Susan ¿Quién era ese sujeto? – Pregunto el castaño.

\- No me dijo nombre… - Dijo la mujer. – Pero, ya antes le había dado a Mabel un plato así… acaso será el mismo admirador tuyo. – Colocando una mirada brillante.

\- Eso no creo. – Dijo Mabel mirando su plato.

\- No lo sé ¿y si esta envenenado?

\- Insinúas que envenenaría a la dulce Mabel. Yo coloque y serví las fresas Dipper. – Dijo Susan.

\- Está bien. – Dijo el castaño. – Pero me das la mitad.

\- De acuerdo. – Asintió la gemela.

\- Eh yo también quiero un poco. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Guárdenme a mí también. – Dijo Soos.

Mabel dirigió su vista nuevamente a lo veía hace unos minutos al sujeto, solo para darse cuenta que ya no estaba.

Terminando de cenar se dirigieron de regreso a la cabaña del Mystery Shack, llegando se encontraron a Stanford que había venido a recoger unos libros.

\- ¡Chicos! – Dijo Ford extendiendo sus brazos.

\- ¡TIO FORD! – Corrieron Dipper y Mabel a abrazar al hombre mayor.

\- ¿Hace cuánto llegaron? Perdón por no ir por ustedes o recibirlos.

\- No lo lamentes tío Ford – Dijo Dipper.

\- Los llevamos a cenar. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Muchas gracias a ustedes dos. Enserio me han apoyado mucho. – Dijo Ford.

\- Tío ¿Cómo se encuentra el tío Stan? – Pregunto Mabel esperando saber el estado de salud de su tío favorito.

\- Stanley está un poco más estable, pero respecto a su salud. Va deteriorándose poco a poco. – Mostrándose dolido.

\- Podríamos verlo. – Menciono Mabel.

\- Sería grandioso, pero será mejor mañana. – Acariciando su pelo. – Horita necesito que Dipper y tú descansen y arreglen sus cosas.

\- De acuerdo. – Asintió la castaña, aguantándose esa horrible sensación de nudo en la garganta y las ganas de llorar.

\- Bien, señor Pines me debo de retirar. Creo que ya llegaron los gemelos misterio, así que podrán vigilar la cabaña. – Dijo Soos dando un abrazo a Dipper y a Mabel. – Yo vendré mañana a trabajar. Pero si tienen problemas no duden en llamarme.

\- De acuerdo Soos, muchas gracias. – Respondió Ford. - ¿Wendy quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- Descuide, Soos me da el aventón. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Mañana vendré también.

\- Gracias chicos, los espero mañana.

Wendy y Soos se retiraron mientras que Ford se dirigía a los gemelos, para ayudarlos a establecerse.

\- Por cierto chicos, ahora tienen en donde elegir.

\- ¿Elegir? – Dijo Dipper.

\- Bueno el tiempo pasa y todos crecemos y yo pienso que ustedes tienen privacidad cada quien, su espacio. Sin olvidar que ustedes son mellizos… ya saben chico, chica y pues sería incomodo que compartieran habitación. Descuiden ya hay baños suficientes ahora que se remodelo la cabaña. Así que tienen a elegir habitación. Hay uno en el ático, otro donde estaba el cuarto de descanso de Soos, el de Stanley y el mío que es el laboratorio. – Argumentando. – Yo pueden que no me vean algunas noches porque tengo que ir a ver a Stanley o casi la mayor parte de la tarde. Pero sigo al pendiente de ustedes. – Continúo hablando. – Sé que tienen 16 años y son un poco maduros para quedarse solos, y conocer las reglas básicas de: no abrirle a extraños, ni a mormones, ni a criaturas sobrenaturales ni paranormales, no hacer fiestas y no incendiar la cocina. – Sacando unas llaves. – Tendrán un juego en caso de que no me encuentren aquí.

\- De acuerdo tío Ford. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Sobre de incendiar la casa, lo dudo mucho. – Dijo Mabel. – Podemos comer fideos instantáneos.

\- No abuses Mabel del privilegio de la comida chatarra. – Dijo Ford. – Sera mejor que le ponga candado a la reserva frita de Stanley.

\- Ratas, que mal. – Dijo Mabel cruzándose de brazos.

\- Les dejare los números telefónicos mío y de Fiddelford, en caso de que ocurra algo o se presente una situación que no puedan manejar. – Entregándoles una nota a ambos. – Si ocurre un suceso extraño o un ataque alienígena. Hay armas en el sótano. – Dijo Ford. – Pero solo en caso de emergencia. Así que Dipper no juegues a ser un investigador Badass

\- Rayos, maldición. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno en vista que yo soy primero, elijo el ático. – Tomando sus maletas. – Te gane Dipper.

\- Bueno… yo elijo el laboratorio. – Con una mirada brillante.

\- Sabía que irías tras la investigación.

\- Hay tío Ford si te contara todo lo que hecho en california, incluso encontré misterios en Piedmont. – Sacando su libro emocionado. – Incluso tengo un amigo genial, su nombre es…. ¡Ahg! – Cerrando su ojo derecho sintió una punzada de dolor provocando que sangre.

\- ¡Dipper! Te encuentras bien.

\- Shh… - Haciendo una seña de que guardara silencio. – No quiero preocupar a Mabel, lo siento. – Yendo al baño a tomar una toalla a limpiarse la sangre de su ojo. – Creo que fue la presión del viaje.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo has estado con este problema? – Pregunto Ford.

\- Como hace 2 años y medio. – Menciono Dipper. – El oftalmólogo me dijo que es hipertensión ocular… algo referido al estrés y eso. – No podía mencionarle que su ojo se tornaba amarillo o que escuchaba la voz de Bill, cuando se supone que lo habían derrotado. – Tío no te preocupes en un rato se me quita. – Sacando un parche médico para colocárselo sin llegar abrir el ojo.

\- Dipper… no me ocultas nada. – Colocando una expresión seria.

\- Seguro tío Ford. – Afirmo. – Bueno iré a instalarme.

\- Dipper…

Mientras tanto Mabel se encontraba dentro de la antigua habitación que compartía con su gemelo, hace tres años atrás. Aun conservaban las dos camas. Fue deshaciendo sus maletas y ordenando su ropa. Tendió su cama y saco de sus mochila la serie de luces de estrellas y flores acomodándolas encima de la cabeza de la cama y la pared de madera. Saco un marco con una foto donde estaba Dipper, ella y su mejor amigo.

Se sentó en la cama y admiro un poco lo que había arreglado de ese cuarto, cuando noto un plato verde enseguida de la mesita de noche. Lo levanto y vio el nombre que decía "Pato". Fue en ese momento que salió corriendo de su cuarto, hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras y gritarle a su tío.

\- ¡Tio Ford! – Menciono la castaña con su voz preocupada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mabel? – Saliendo de la sala.

\- Pato… ¿Dónde está Pato? – Lo había olvidado… había olvidado que dejo a su cerdito con sus tíos y que nunca se molestó en preguntar por el pobre animal.

\- Sabía Stanley que te podrías así. – Dijo Ford dando un suspiro. – Pato… no te preocupes.

-No puede ser… acaso el murió. – Derramando lágrimas. – Oh Pato… lo siento mucho, fui una mala amiga, una mala madre… te deje.

\- No, no, no… es eso. – Acercándose a su sobrina. – Mabel, tú cerdito está bien. Esta con McGucket.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se lo va comer. – Dijo asustada.

\- No, no eso no Mabel. – Dijo Ford. – Lo está cuidando, Stanley dijo que quería compañía y pues no quería separarse del cerdito. – Comento. – Mañana lo veras, aunque eso sí ha crecido bastante.

\- Oh gracias al cielo. – Sintiéndose un poco aliviada. – Tío Ford perdón, los deje con una carga e incluso había olvidado de Pato, todo por… mi problema.

\- No lo lamentes Mabel. – Colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – Ese cerdito ayudo mucho, para evitar que Stanley se deprimiera y fuera deteriorándose. Digamos que fue un pedazo del recuerdo de su sobrina nieta.

\- Sí. – Enjugando sus lágrimas, las retiro con sus manos.

\- Y bien ¿terminaste de ordenar tus cosas allá arriba? Fuiste muy lista al elegir el ático, tienes mucho espacio.

\- Siempre me gusto arriba. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- También me gustaba arriba, en mis tiempos cuando investigaba los sucesos paranormales del pueblo. Me gustaba tener mi estudio arriba para admirar desde la ventana el paisaje. Mientras charlaba con Fiddelford o mi amigo. – Dijo de forma nostálgica.

\- Ese amigo… - Mencione.

\- Bueno… hubo un tiempo que fue, pero eso es cosa del pasado. – Agachando la mirada. – Mabel… lo que te haya dicho esa vez, lo que ocurrió en su castillo. No mentía…

\- Tío Ford.

\- Lo siento, estoy sacando un tema desagradable e incómodo para ti. – Llevándose una mano al puente de su nariz para masajear. – Mabel perdón por todo lo que has pasado… yo.

Tomando la mano de su tío Ford para apretarla suavemente. – Estoy bien, aparte quería saberlo… quería que me lo contaras, que tuvieras confianza una vez en mí. Como lo haces con Dipper.

\- Sabes que ya no hay más secretos en esta familia. – Menciono embozando una débil sonrisa. – De ahora en adelante les contare a los dos, no habrá más secretos.

\- Sí. – Asintiendo la castaña.

En ese momento llego Dipper a reunirse con ellos, Stanford aprovecho el momento para llevarlos a la sala y sentarlos.

\- Chicos hay otra cosa que olvide mencionarles. – Dijo serio, sacando de su gabardina una fotografía. – Ocurrió hace alrededor de dos años atrás.

Dipper al ver la foto amplía su ojo creyendo no ser posible lo que la había en la imagen. Era la estatua de Bill Cipher destruida. - Imposible.

\- Hasta el momento no habido actividad o algo que alerte su presencia. Solo sabemos que un día sucedió sin darnos cuenta. – Dijo Ford. – Hasta el momento no hemos tenido problemas o señal de él de que siga vivo.

\- Dipper… - Me voltee a ver a mi hermano que seguía con el rostro pálido.

\- Solo les diré… que hagan lo que hagan, si se encuentran con él. Oh lo llegan a ver. No lo enfrenten solos. - Advirtió. – Chicos prométanme que me dirán todo sobre Cipher, si es que lo llegan a ver.

\- Los haremos tío Ford. – Dijo Dipper.

Ambos gemelos tenían diferentes secretos, pero todo apuntaba a sus sospechas. Los sueños de Mabel que había empezado a tener y la constante voz de Bill que Dipper podía escuchar en su mente. Esa noche Mabel y Dipper se retiraron para ir a dormir dejando solo a su tío en la sala.

.

.

Unas pocas horas después Mabel se levantó cuando escucho un portazo y el encendido de un automóvil, dirigió su vista a su reloj viendo que eran las 00:20 de la noche. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y ver que no estaba el auto de su tío. Se colocó las pantuflas y bajo las escaleras, cuando encontró una nota adhesiva pegada en el pasillo de la entrada de la sala.

" _Chicos tuve que salir y ver a su tío Stanley, Fiddelford me llamo avisándome que su enfermero tuvo que ausentarse un momento. Regreso al mediodía"._

 _Atte. Stanford Pines._

La castaña un poco más calmada de que había salido su tío a ver a su hermano, se dispuso a dejar la nota nuevamente en su lugar y volver a su habitación, cuando escucho alguien llamarla por detrás. Sintiendo una sensación helada por su espalda.

\- Estrella fugaz, ¿tan pronto te vas?

.

.

Continuara

.

.

Primero que nada… no me maten por no actualizar.

Segundo… ¡Hail Mabill! :3

Iba agregar el Pinecest lemon pero luego recordé…. En un capitulo muy atrás como los primeros, que puse un mensaje muy específico. Que decía: "No habrá Pinecest, pero habrá escenas que padecen serlo".

Bueno volviendo a este capítulo de la historia, aquí habrá muertes y mucho, mucho, mucho lime y lemon. Aparte porque esta historia ya casi se acerca a sus capítulos finales. Todavía no llega, pero esta como a no menos de 6 capítulos.

Yo al principio aclare que sería un DarkFic ósea que puede terminar mal o con un final que les deje sabor agridulce ;w; como en los anteriores que he hecho. Por eso puse los One Shot para quitarles el cloro y la sensación amarga XD

 **Sección de Preguntas, respuestas a comentarios y agradecimientos.**

 **Guest/Xion-chan:** Tu siempre tan pendiente en mis historias, nunca falta ningún comentario tuyo ;w; hasta soy feliz. Gracias creo que iré añadiendo personas para mi próximo One Shot.

 **Jazmin Chan:** Todos esperábamos un mini triangulo en vientre de Mabel, pero chica se viene lo fuerte en el fic. Así que agárrense :D y por cierto gracias por leer mi historia. Podría regalar a Nico, pero es tan violable… digo tan hermoso que mejor me lo quedo.

 **4lily6:** Gracias por tus comentarios y ya no te hare esperar por las actualizaciones :v

 **Meli Star:** Masoquista pero te encanta el sad XD bueno no se hizo esperar ya está la segunda parte.

 **AlguienDePorAhi:** Jejeje sorry pero es un darkfic aquí la relación no es que se agraden o si haya el romance, oh tengan su final feliz. Como dije es un fic que puede terminar en diversas situaciones para bien o mal ;w; pero igual gracias por comentar y leer.

 **Sizery:** Bienvenida al infierno jajaja :D ya hice espacio. Gracias por comentar y leer esta historia.

 **Elbani:** Todos pensaron que la estaba terminando ;w; pues no, no lo hago todavía. Gracias por tu comentario amiga.

 **April795:** Gracias tu siempre al pendiente de mis historias, muchas gracias por tu comentario ;w; me alegra.

Y otra vez gracias a los de Wattpad por seguir esta historia, saben que siempre les regreso los comentarios no se hagan, pero lo hago a su tiempo. Y por darle voto a esta historia y un seguire :D

Una disculpa por no agregar los comentarios y agradecimientos en el capítulo anterior UwU


	14. Chapter 14: Después de medianoche

¡Hola todos! Traigo malvaviscos, galleta, chocolate y el nuevo capítulo de "Identidades Ocultas" el MaBill oscuro, veo que muchos sacaron teorías interesantes en sus comentarios. Veamos si es cierto lo que sospecharon sobre lo que iba pasar en este capítulo; lean y disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher/Bipper/Dipper Pines.

Clasificación: M

 **Advertencia: Lemon Soft y Lime leve :D**

 **Pero miren ese relleno que se van a dar… pueden saltearse este capítulo e irse al quince, que por cierto todavía no subo :v**

 **Capítulo Catorce: Después de medianoche**

.

.

.

Unos golpeteos con los dedos se producía en la mesa; el sonido de un cuchillo cortar y picar sobre una tabla. El sonido de la noche silenciosa acompañada por los "grillar" de los grillos. La castaña dirigió su vista al reloj de pared de la cocina, observando que eran las 02:30 de la madrugada. Se sobresaltó de su asiento cuando escucho el cuchillo clavarse sobre la tabla de picar y escuchar como raspaba lo que había cortado. Un líquido rojizo y denso corría por sus dedos sosteniendo uno de los trozos, viendo que se lo llevaba a la boca para después masticarlo y comerlo viendo como degustaba del trozo.

Se acercó con un plato que tenía en su lugar tomándolo, se dirigió hacia ella para depositarlo enfrente, para después pronunciar una palabra.

\- Come. – Dijo con una voz gruesa y profunda.

Ella no podía mover sus brazos por la restricción de las cadenas azules.

\- Oh lo olvidaba. – Chasqueo los dedos haciéndolas desaparecer. – Intenta escapar y te ira mal.

Tomo con dificultad el tenedor y lo clavo sobre el plato cortando un pedazo de Hot cakes o lo que parecía un panqueque quemado y con pedazos de huevo entre otras cosas, que ni quería sospechar. Con dolor en su muñeca lo alzo hasta llevarlo a sus labios y comerlo, sintiendo inmediatamente un dolor punzante dentro de su boca. Inmediatamente tiro el tenedor y prosiguió a escupir lo que le había causado tanto daño. Se asustó cuando vio un alfiler y un poco de su sangre.

\- Te confesare algo. – Dijo soltando una risita mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba a la mesa. – Los demonios no sabemos cocinar, pero hacemos aparecer la comida. – Con su mano hizo aparecer una servilleta para limpiar la comisura de su labio que escurría una fina línea carmesí. – Te ves adorable con esa expresión. – Mostrando una sonrisa. - ¿Te gusto?

\- Sabe horrible. – Observándolo con una mirada de odio.

\- Lo sé, pero quería complacer a la dama.

"¿Cómo terminamos en esta situación?, tan fuera del cuadro de persecución y los gritos".

\- Dí: "Ah" – Acercándole uno de los trozos de fruta picada que había cortado a los labios de la castaña. Para verla que ella lo aceptaba. – Buena chica.

Masticando la jugosa fruta acida y dulce de la fresa, alivio un poco el sabor horrible sabor metálico de su sangre. – Me dejaras ir. – Señalando con mi mirada las cadenas que estaban enrolladas hasta mis piernas.

\- No.

\- Al menos lo intente. – Dije resignada. – Dame otra. – Abriendo mi boca, para recibir el pedazo de fruta y después la presión de sus labios, sintiendo las manos correr por su rostro sosteniéndolo para después separarse de ella.

\- ¿Te gusto? – Mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

Asentí con mucha vergüenza y mis mejillas arremolinadas. – No me beses más.

\- No estás en disposición para pedir eso.

"Si a veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo diablos termine en la cocina, atada en una silla y con un demonio preparándome lo que dice ser un postre de disculpa?"

 **[Regresemos a solo hace unas dos horas atrás]**

.

.

PV Mabel

\- Estrella fugaz, ¿Tan pronto te vas?

Me voltee encontrándome a ese demonio que invadía mis sueños desde hace tiempo; ese mismo demonio que me engaño, jugo conmigo, me torturo y utilizo a mis amigos y a mi familia para controlarlos y dañarlos, aquel que me tuvo prisionera en una burbuja mientras destruía el pueblo y que al final termino abusando de mí. Y él estaba parado frente a mí con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y su ¿traje manchado en sangre? Por un momento me desconcertó esa parte, pero volví a verlo nuevamente estaba con algunos moretones en su rostro.

\- Ven. – Haciendo una seña con el dedo.

\- Ni loca iré contigo. – Dije antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras de mi habitación.

\- No estoy jugando. – Hizo un mueca de fastidio, invocando sus sombras las manipulo para tomarla del tobillo haciéndola tropezar en los escalones y arrastrarla hacia él. – Si te digo que vengas, debes obedecer.

\- ¡No, suéltame! ¡Dipper! – Grite y patalee para liberarme. - ¡DIPPER!

\- Pino está dormido. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Ven. – La arrastro hasta dentro del baño cerrando las puertas tras ellos.

Se colocó cubriendo la puerta para evitar que escapara, la libero y soltó un resoplido de cansancio.

\- ¡Déjame ir! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡ya no te sirvo! – Mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar de miedo. – Ya obtuviste lo que querías… tuviste la grieta, lastimaste a mi familia, me lastimaste… me dañaste… me violaste. – Comencé a derramar lágrimas sintiendo mis mejillas humedecidas. - ¿Por qué vienes a buscarme? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué sigues apareciendo y haciéndome esto?

Caí de rodillas en el piso del baño con la mirada al pequeño tapete color verde, sentía mucho dolor… Quería llorar, quería gritarle más pero todo era inútil…

 **( F )**

Bill no se había ido, me di cuenta de eso cuando llegue a casa. Todo este tiempo estuve callada, dejando que me visitara en los sueños. Al principio me hacía recordar el Raromagedón y la muerte de mis amigos y como los manipulaba, razón por la que inicie los terrores nocturnos. Me era difícil ver a Dipper sin que recordara a Bipper o las tantas veces que Bill lo utilizo, sus ilusiones para hacerme creer que había muerto; ya no sabía que era real y que era falso. Mi rendimiento escolar cayo, no soportaba que me tocaran sin que terminara viendo ojos amarillos en el rostro de mis compañeros, poco tiempo duraba una conversación y las pesadillas iban en aumento. Hasta que mis padres intervinieron. Me sugirieron ir con un psicólogo, tal vez como una opción para solucionar mis problemas. Mi primera reacción al escuchar su sugerencia, fue la ira y la tristeza. Pero al final termine aceptando.

La primera sesión fue horrible, cuando me pidió hablar de mis problemas… tuve que mentir muchas veces cambiando la historia. Sin llegar a mencionarle la verdadera. No podrían creerme aun si lo dijera.

Diagnóstico: Depresión y estrés post traumático: relacionado por acoso escolar. Una vil mentira cree… la segunda sesión no fue tan horrible, de ahí los medicamentos que me ayudarían a recuperar mi "vida normal". Tan siquiera esa droga me hizo olvidar mis pesadillas y el contacto con Bill. Pero algo andaba mal… ahora no podía ver mi alrededor, como si algo bloqueara mi visión, me sentía vacía y dolida. Entraba en arranques de alegría y tristeza profunda. Esas pastillas me estaban poniendo en una prisión.

De repente todo cambio cuando vi al compañero de Dipper, lo mire de reojo antes de salir del consultorio algo furiosa. El psicólogo me aumento la dosis, pensando que tenía otro cuadro de depresión con intento suicida, con la última sesión que tuvimos. Solo recuerdo que tome los frascos y se lo avente al rostro, mi temor más grande seria que me internaran. Me senté en las escaleras y comencé a solloza, sintiendo el picor de mis ojos y las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Sentí que me llamaba mi hermano por detrás. Pude ver su expresión llena de preocupación en su rostro, pero jamás pensé que volvería a dirigirme la palabra. Una invitación y una pequeña conversación entablamos, para volver a unir nuestra relación como hermanos.

"Nico Di Ángelo"

Mala relación al principio, estaba un poco celosa de que Dipper y él se llevaran bien. Yo seguía con lo mismo, tomaba mi medicamento e iba a las consultas, nos acompañaba Nico a pesar que no me sentía a gusto con su compañía.

Un día llego para mi… me tocaba una sesión especial de terapia o mejor dicho, mi juicio. Por lo general es para valorar que tanto el paciente ha avanzado en su tratamiento, con base a las observaciones podrían; aumentarme la dosis y más medicamentos, alargar la sesiones o internarme para evitar lo que ellos piensan… un deseo por quitarme la vida. Pero hoy no sería nada eso, cuando me detuvo el amigo de Dipper.

Me sostuvo por los hombros y me dijo que lo olvidemos, que nada servía… que era mejor conservar esos recuerdos desagradables a terminar siendo un muerto viviente sin razón. Tomo mis medicamentos y lo arrojo a la basura. Debo admitir que estuve asustada… pero cuando sentí que mi hermano tomaba mi mano, me sentí feliz por un momento, porque por un momento podía ser una chica normal, sin problemas, pasar una tarde normal con mi hermano y su amigo y mi familia.

Fueron 2 años de felicidad pura… hasta que mitad de febrero volvió a surgir el problema. Bill había vuelto, provocándome sueños nuevamente, pero sin hacerme daño.

Pero los sueños fueron aumentando al igual que unas extrañas pesadillas relacionadas a su dimensión o el Raromagedón. Esos mismos sueños fueron subiendo de tono y la actitud de Bill cambiaba, hasta el punto que él me ofreció un trato. "Él no me tocaría, si yo no dejaba que mi amigo me tocara" Oh ese era el trato que yo acepte, un día que estaba desesperada.

 **( F )**

Volviendo al problema actual…

Vi como Bill caía recargado a la puerta y soltaba un doloroso jadeo. Levante mi rostro viendo la sangre colarse en su brazo.

\- Tardare en recuperarme. – Hablo para dedicarme una mirada ámbar. - ¿Qué tal si empiezas a curarme?

\- ¡Eres sordo o que, no me escuchaste! – Dije furiosa. - ¿Qué quieres de mí? No te soy útil, si quieres mátame adelante hazlo, estoy harta de que juegues conmigo.

\- Ve por ese botiquín. – Señalando con su dedo la caja metálica, tal como la recordaba cuando curo la mano de Pino.

\- No quiero, no lo haré. – Comencé a llorar nuevamente, me odiaba por ser una llorona.

PV Normal.

Bill se levantó con dificultad y camino hacia el botiquín para tomarlo entre sus manos, sintió un golpe cuando Mabel lo empujo para abrir la puerta de baño y salir. Viéndola correr por el pasillo aunque él estuviera herido la alcanzo corriendo a un paso veloz y tomándola de la cintura para cargarla en un costado.

\- Mal muy mal mocosa. – Gruño molesto llevándola de regreso al baño. – Te dije que no estoy a juegos.

\- Te dije que no la haré. – Golpeando con sus puños su espalda.

\- Guarda silencio. – Ordeno con una voz dura y fría. – No he venido a que te quejes.

Cerró la puerta bajándola, para después sentarse en el retrete y suspirar cansado.

\- Vuelves a empujarme para volver a escapar, y te juro que no tendré piedad en ti.

\- Hazlo, ya no me importa. – Dije con voz dura. – Estoy harta de esto. Todo estaba bien hasta que apareciste.

Bill se retiró el saco mostrando su herida en el brazo. – Eres una humana emocionalmente conflictiva, ¿lo sabias?

\- Te odio. – Menciono. – Te odio tanto. – Con una mano froto su brazo.

\- Suficiente. – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Te odio tanto Bill. – Agachando la mirada.

\- Entonces repítelo y mírame a los ojos.

\- No.

\- Quiero que me mires y lo digas. – Levantándose. - Dilo.

\- Te odio… - Levantando su rostro.

Bill la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él para tomar su rostro y plantar un beso forzoso en sus labios. La castaña forcejaba su agarre y con su mano golpeaba su pecho intentando alejarlo, pero era grande su fuerza que la mantuvo firme. Mabel sollozaba entre el beso sintiendo como él se separaba y juntaba su frente con la suya jadeando, para volver a capturar sus labios besar de forma necesitada. Él paso su mano en su mejilla acariciándola. Mientras con la otra liberaba el agarre de su brazo, para llevarla sujetarla de su cintura.

\- Dilo. – Dijo el rubio.

\- No es justo… - Dije.

El beso nuevamente sus labios, la castaña sintió su toque y poco a poco fue cediendo al beso, correspondiendo. El rubio se percató cuando comenzó a seguirlo siendo más lento y suave en sus movimientos. La sujeto firmemente de la cintura con un brazo para levantarla y con su mano acomodar sus piernas a los lados de su cadera y recargarla contra la pared del baño. Pego su cuerpo al suyo levantando su camisón lila un poco y acariciando sus piernas cremosas lisas. Bill permitió a la castaña separarse del beso mientras veía su mirada llena de confusión y una mezcla de sentimientos. Sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí.

Se escuchó la descompresión de los pantalones de vestir bajándolos un poco, Mabel se sonrojo completamente cuando sintió que pego su pelvis contra sus muslos y su entrada. Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, cuando sintió su erección revestida con la tela de sus bóxer frotar contra su zona intima. Ella llevo inconscientemente sus manos a colocarlas sobre sus hombros aferrándose a la tela de su chaleco oscuro. Él la sujeto firmemente de la cadera para comenzar frotándose contra ella, dando embestidas lentas contra su entrada, escuchándola jadear suavemente y con la mirada fija en ella encontrándose su ámbar con los ojos avellana. Ambos jadeaban ante el acto lascivo.

Mabel no apartaba su mirada del demonio, estaba confundida, dolida, extrañamente excitada y a la vez avergonzada de escucharse a sí misma lanzar esa clase de sonidos. Bill pego más su cuerpo haciendo un poco más profundo el contacto íntimo entre ellos, jadeaba ronco y al igual que ella. El roce era placentero y adictivo. Sintiéndola húmeda y caliente. El demonio sentía su miembro doler ante la palpitación y la fricción, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que la chica comenzó a moverse viéndola cerrar los ojos y soltando gemidos bajos y dulces.

\- Mm… - Mabel cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el placer y la sensación caliente que se acumulaba por debajo de su vientre. Sintiéndolo agradable.

\- M-Mabel… - Llamo con voz excitado. – Oh demonios… maldita mocosa. - En un movimiento la detuvo. Dirigió su mano deshaciéndose de sus bragas y lanzándolas. Mientras que él se deshacía el estorbo del bóxer bajándolo y liberando de su confinamiento su miembro erecto. Se adentró en ella de una sola estocada consiguiendo un grito alto en ella.

\- ¡Ahh!... – Soltando un quejido incomodo ante su intrusión en su entrada.

\- Mabel. – Besando su mejilla. Comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y profunda dentro de ella. Realizando un vaivén entre sus empujes fuertes.

\- Bill… más. – Dijo tímidamente y con una voz llena de súplica. – Por…f-favor… - Envolviendo sus piernas en su caderas. - ¡Ahmm!...

\- Estrella fugaz, estas muy estrecha y caliente. – Dijo. – Quieres más querida. – Tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, cambio el ritmo de su empuje siendo con movimientos rápidos y profundos, embistiéndola duramente contra la pared. – Carajo, maldita sea es tu culpa. – Menciono. – Vamos dilo… vuelve a repetir que me odias. – Apretando su espalda baja y sus caderas.

\- Mm… B-Bill… ahh… - Gimiendo, sentía su corazón acelerar violentamente y su respiración aumentar.

\- Me perteneces. – Apretando su agarre.

Mabel jadeaba fuertemente y gritaba en voz alta, había momentos en que intentaba reprimirlos. Su rostro ardía pensando que estaría completamente rojo. Escuchaba a Bill murmurar cosas sucias y vulgares mientras continuaba penetrándola duramente. Abrió sus ojos cristalinos estando cerca de su rostro. La habitación se tornó caliente y llena de gemidos. Se sentía llegar y tocar ese delicioso punto en su interior, sabía que estaba cerca. Bill se aferró abrazando su espalda cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, sintiendo recorrer por su columna esa sensación eléctrica. Mabel soltó un sonoro gemido que fue cubierto por los labios del rubio, besándola de forma apasionada.

El demonio se había venido corriendo en su interior, cayendo de rodillas con la chica aun sujeta. Se separaron respirando de forma acelerada. Ninguno decía nada solo se quedaron mirando. Se sentaron en el suelo aun unidos, ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho con cansancio. Mientras que él volteo su mirada a cierto punto.

.

.

El rubio no dejaba de abrazar el cuerpo pequeño y frágil de ella, que estaba recargada sobre su pecho, acaricio su melena chocolatada con ternura envolviendo un mechón largo entre sus dedos y jugando para dejarlo caer. Se llevó una mano recogiendo los mechones rubios para peinarlos hacia atrás, noto que la herida estaba cerrada y los moretones que tenía se habían desvanecido.

\- Supongo que no necesitare esa curación después de todo. – Menciono.

La chica levanto el rostro mirando al demonio, con una expresión llena de pena y vergüenza. A lo que Bill se inclinó a besar sus labios de forma corta.

\- Sexo de reconciliación, Estrella fugaz. – Le sonrío. – Aunque ayudo a distraerme del problema.

\- Maldita seas triangulo bastardo de mierda. – Lo golpeo en el pecho. – Me violaste…

\- Te equivocas tú también cediste y tomaste tu porción. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. – Así que no me eches la culpa.

\- Y todavía actúas como si nada. – Empujándolo fuertemente termino separándose y cayendo al otro lado sintiendo las piernas temblar como gelatina. - ¡Ouch!

\- Mala idea salirte de esa forma. – Acomodándose su ropa, se levantó del suelo para extender una mano a la castaña.

\- Bill ¿Por qué sigues buscándome?

\- Vengo por ti.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me perteneces.

\- No soy un objeto para satisfacer tus malditos deseos.

\- No, no lo eres. – Dijo. – Yo claramente te dije que vendría por ti.

\- Pues que mal, porque yo no iré a ninguna parte. – Golpeando su mano para apartarla. Se levantó con dificultad.

\- Hum… es extraño que te cueste trabajo levantarte, después de que lo hemos hecho tantas…

\- Cierra la boca.

\- Claro tienes razón, son sueños. – Acercándose a ella. – ¿Cómo saber si es un sueño lo que acaba de ocurrir, Estrella fugaz?

\- No, maldición detente. – Dije molesta. - ¿Por qué no ha Dipper?

\- ¿Preferirías a Pino que tomara tu lugar? – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Claramente no entiendes. – Sujetando un mechón suyo, Mabel cerro los ojos inmediatamente pensando que lo jalaría, pero no ocurrió en cambio lo beso. – Ven.

\- Ya te dije que no iré.

\- Solo iremos a la cocina. – Tomándola del brazo. – Escucha y luego protesta todo lo que quieras estrella fugaz.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño se dirigieron a la cocina siendo tirada de su brazo por el rubio endemoniado. Mabel estaba un poco triste y se sentía una estúpida por volver a caer en otro encuentro. "Dios que hecho tuve relaciones con un maldito demonio triangular loco iluminati, ¿Y si termino…?" fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando Bill la sentó en una silla y chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer cadenas.

\- Y si termine que, ¿asustada de quedar preñada y cagar un hijo mío? Un heredero que lleve la sangre de un demonio y un mortal. No suena mal. – Sonriendo con descaro. – Pero vamos hacerlo si eso quieres, los demonios copulamos tres veces querida. – Colocándose frente a ella. – Podemos seguir ya llevas una, te faltan dos y las podemos completar esta misma noche. Yo puedo seguir dándote duro, cogiéndote una y otra y otra…

\- Hijo de puta. – Escupí molesta. – No quiero nada de esto. – Dije molesta con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Ves estás molesta porque tienes hambre.

\- Yo no tengo hambre.

\- Guarda silencio. – Haciendo aparecer los ingredientes. – Sabes no estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto. Yo solo vine a que me curaras el brazo, pero terminamos en una situación, más agradable.

\- ¿Qué llamas de agradable violarme?

\- Llámalo sexo duro y rápido. – Dijo, mientras comenzaba a cocinar. – Ahora, veme como preparo esos que llaman "panqueques", escuche que hay que cortejar a la dama con una cena y una salida.

\- Pues lo hiciste al revés. – Moví mis brazos intentando zafarme, pero las cadenas comenzaron apretar su agarre en mis brazos. - ¡Auch! Eso duele.

\- Si sigues moviéndote esas cadenas seguirán aumentando presión y te molerán los huesos hasta hacerlos polvos. - ¿Quieres eso?

\- No.

\- Deja de moverte y quédate quieta. – Siguiendo con lo que hacía.

"Tío Ford ¿Por qué diablos nos dejaste solos a mí y a Dipper?"

.

.

Volviendo a la situación actual…

\- Bill, no me voy a tragar eso. – Mirando el panqueque quemado y lleno de alfileres.

\- La receta dice que agregara clavo. – Menciono. – No tenía clavo, y lo sustituí con agujas.

\- Eres un idiota, pensé que lo sabias todo. Pero eres un tonto, tonto y re tonto.

\- Lo sé todo, y deja de insultar. – Golpeando la mesa.

\- Un clavo de olor es un condimento. No un clavo para clavar en la pared. – Aclare

\- Oh vaya, un Pines me enseño algo nuevo el día de hoy.

\- Gracias, gracias… ahora libérame.

\- Mm… creo que no. – Dándole otro trozo de fruta. – Come.

\- ¿Por qué estabas herido?

\- Una revuelta en mi dimensión. Tenía que poner a ciertos demonios y pesadillas en su lugar.

\- No te podías haber quedado ahí.

\- No. – Dijo serio.

PV Mabel

Infle levemente mis mejillas molesta por su actitud odiosa, luego vi al plato de fruta viendo las fresas.

\- Las fresas.

\- Mm… - Dirigiendo su atención.

\- Estaban… buenas. – Sonrojándose. – Esa vez que las comí en la cafetería… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Se más específica.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas liberado?

\- Medio año basto para regresar. – Dijo. – Un ser débil que le costaba recuperar sus poderes.

\- Pero no para dejarme de poner esas horribles pesadillas.

\- Oh de eso te equivocas querida. – Poniendo una media sonrisa. – Yo empecé a mandarte esos sueños a mitad de este año. ¿Confundida?

\- ¿Qué? – Abriendo mis ojos. – Entonces…

\- Por tu expresión ya me diste la respuesta al problema. – Menciono. – Ahora ya se quien estaba invadiendo tus sueños y torturándote. – Levantándose. – Esa zorra astuta de Pyronica. Tocando lo que no le pertenece.

Mabel sintió humedecer sus mejillas y lanzar un sollozo débil, a lo que el demonio del sueño la libero y la tomo entre sus hombros.

\- Shh… ella recibirá lo que merece. – Besando su frente.

\- Bill… - Dije con un nudo en mi voz. – No quiero eso.

\- Debo decirte que desde ahora correrás riesgos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tengo enemigos Estrella fugaz. Y todos buscan lo mismo. – Acariciando su pelo. – Por eso Seis dedos no ha estado de insistente buscándome para destruirme. Ya que no soy su verdadera amenaza.

\- ¿Dime que está sucediendo?

El demonio rio oscuramente. – Solo diré que tus camaradas se cuiden la espalda. Y evites contacto con ellos, recuerda no confíes en nadie, más si estuviste ausente.

\- Que me dices de ti

\- Soy una excepción y soy alguien que tiene un lazo contigo. – Sonriéndole. – Regresare por ti.

Diciendo esto desapareció envuelto en las sombras.

\- Dios que acabo de hacer. – Me lleve las manos al rostro, para después pensar un poco en lo que dijo. – ¿Un lazo?

"A qué se refería".

.

.

Continuara

.

.

Fue relleno innecesario (Con solo lo último ya podía continuar al capítulo con su seriedad). El siguiente ya será serio UwU okey.

*Ya me dieron a palazos una buena semana*

Ya estamos a menos de 5 capítulos para el final :D (Hay voy con mis amenazas)

Otra cosa…. Chicos estoy ultra megamente feliz, y eso es porque senpai Oilux me noto XD (tiene excelentes fanfic de Mabill y Voltron en Ao3) wee estoy feliz ;w; tanto que ni sé que hacer, ¿brinco de felicidad?, ¿Grito o corro?

[ Los que quieran leer sus fanfic les aviso que están en inglés, así que eviten usar el traductor google o el duolingo para traducir ]

 **Sección de Preguntas, respuestas a comentarios y agradecimientos.**

 **Jazmin Chan:** Jaz estas a casi de acertar, acaso Mabel quedara embarazada por fin por obra del nacho volador. Aparte ya sabemos que Bill es su acosador número uno y especial. Gracias por comentar.

 **Sizery:** 7u7 pues sí, si se la echo digamos por accidente. Y sobre el pack déjame pensarlo…. Mmm… no, aun no lo libero :D **gracias por comentar!**

Y otra vez gracias a los de Wattpad por seguir esta historia, saben que siempre les regreso los comentarios no se hagan, pero lo hago a su tiempo. Y por darle voto a esta historia y un seguire :D


	15. Chapter 15: Adivina mi nombre

¡Hola y Adiós! Solo vengo de paso a dejar el nuevo capítulo de "Identidades Ocultas" el MaBill oscuro, les di tiempo para que procesaran el relleno. No tengo tiempo regreso a mi pijamada :D así que dejo el capítulo; lean y disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Tad Stranger, Stanford Pines/Seis dedos, Dipper Pines/Pino, Stanley Pines/Fes, Fiddelford McGucket/Lentes.

Clasificación: M

 **Capítulo Quince: Adivina mi nombre.**

.

.

.

PV Mabel

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba terminando de arreglar; me puse unos jeans negros ajustados y una polera azul cielo con el escote en V. Tome mis balerinas oscuras de punta redonda con el diseño de estrellas. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta. Me vi en el espejo y tenía pequeñas marcas en mis labios y la lesión que tuve cuando comí el pedazo de panqueque que me hizo Bill. Por suerte ese demonio no me dejo marcas en el cuello, a pesar de lo que hicimos anoche fue… extraño.

\- ¡Auhh! ¿Qué hice? – Llevándome mi boca con el rostro ruborizado. - Lo hice.

Levante mi blusa viendo el hematoma marcada en mi cintura con la forma de la mano de ese demonio. Solté un suspiro tocando la zona morada y levemente rojiza. Reprimí un gemido de dolor ante la horrible sensación punzante y dolorosa en mi piel. Era una prueba de lo que hicimos anoche y de mi estupidez de haberme dejado llevar, ¿Por qué diablos me deje llevar? Acaso quería que Bill me jodiera, podría haber gritado más fuerte el nombre de Dipper o haber luchado. Pero… ¿Por qué demonios lo deje continuar? ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Se supone que lo odio, lo detesto y no lo soporto ver; porque él fue el causante de haber atemorizado a mi familia, hacer al pueblo vivir un infierno, el engañarme y encerrarme en una burbuja, el secuestrarme, golpearme y dañar mi mente, el que su secuaz me tortura con esas ilusiones horribles de violación y tortura… y que después él… se comportara raro ¿y me protegiera?, pero lo odiaba. Porque él fue quien habia tomado mi virginidad por medio de un… ¿trato o acuerdo entre ambos? Eso podría ser todavía, abuso de su poder. La verdad de ese día cuando fue el final de su Raromagedón, ni sabía que sentía, solo sabía que tenía miedo y no quería que me dejara sola.

\- Puto Síndrome de Estocolmo – Me dije. – Eso es lo que tenía. – Me repetí un día que me quise buscar respuestas a los extraños sentimientos y acciones que había tomado ese día en el castillo. – Cielos Mabel ¿qué estás haciendo? Es tu enemigo… - Me seguía repitiendo. – Entonces ¿Por qué me deje?

Entonces podríamos resumir que lo de ayer en el autobús fue abuso y desagrado porque uso a mi hermano y lo que sucedió anoche en el baño fue ¿un deseo de necesidad y frustración? Pero esta vez era él, el verdadero y no una ilusión.

De repente un ruido la saco de su divagación de pensamientos, cuando escucho los golpeteos de su puerta y la voz de su gemelo.

\- Mabel ¿Estas lista?

\- Sí, ya voy. – Le conteste, tome un bálsamo para labios y lo unte para después guardarlo en mi bolsillo. Aun me dolían por lo de anoche. Sin hacerlo esperar tome mi bolso café y mi suéter delgado y blanco. Me acerque y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto donde estaba Dipper esperándome en el desván. – Lista ya estoy.

\- Bien. – Dijo. - ¿Llevas tú regalo para el tío Stan?

\- Sí, lo deje abajo en mesa de la sala.

\- Okey.

PV Normal.

Saliendo de la cabaña y asegurándose de cerrarla bien, se dirigieron primero a desayunar. Apenas era las 8 de la mañana. Soos y Wendy iban a llegar al trabajo a las 10:30 de la mañana, no estaban preocupados ya que Soos tenía una copia de la llave al ser un empleado de confianza y alguien cercano a nuestra familia.

Llegando a la cafetería de Greasy's Diner, se dirigieron a sentarse en su lugar favorito. Llego Tambry atenderlos saludándolos.

\- ¡Qué onda chicos! – Saludo la chica tecnológica. – Parece ser cierto, por lo que me conto Robbie que regresaron al fin a Gravity Falls.

\- Tambry hola, veo que has cambiado de Look. – Mirando a su amiga con el pelo corto de color rosado claro que resaltaba su tez morena, haciéndola ver atractiva. – Me gusta.

\- Gracias Mabel. – Acomodándose los mechones. – Aproveche para teñirme y pues me gusto el color que puedo decir.

\- Pues te queda bien. – Dijo Dipper. – Veo que todos han cambiado, incluso Robbie. Se me hace raro no verlo con tanta ropa oscura.

\- Es la imagen Dipper. – Dijo la chica. – Necesitamos vernos bien si queremos buena presentación para la sociedad, aparte un poco de cambio de imagen te ayuda a obtener una oportunidad para tener un empleo. – Soltando una risita. – Aunque viéndolos a ustedes han cambiado un montón. Ya no son los niños de antes.

\- Tenemos dieciséis Tambry, ya maduramos un poco. – Afirmo Dipper.

\- Todavía no. – Moviendo su dedo. – Maduran un poco cuando tengan los conocimientos de la escuela, haber llevado una buena relación con su pareja y haber aprendido a arreglar sus diferencias con sus enemigos y tener una buena relación de amistad con sus allegados. – Dijo. – Solo así podrás haber madurado un poco. Ya que madurar, bueno eso tendría que decírtelo otra persona, porque todavía yo no he llegado a eso. – Dijo, sonriente y rascándose la mejilla. – Apenas soy una adolescente conflictiva de mis emociones y la diversión.

\- Bueno pero no has dado a mí y a Mabel una pequeña breve explicación. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Cierto.

\- Okey chico basta de plática de ética y díganme que van a querer. – Tomando su libreta.

\- De acuerdo yo quiero: huevos, tocino y dos hot cake y un café. – Dijo Dipper. – Tú vas a querer lo mismo Mabel o solo el hot cakes.

\- La verdad no quiero nada de panqueques. – Dijo. – Quiero huevos con tocino, un jugo de naranja y una copa de helado.

\- Mabel ¿helado en la mañana? Si es el desayuno.

\- Tengo ganas de uno.

\- Mabel. – Dándole una mirada fruncida.

\- Esta bien, solo lo que pedí. – Dije. – Tienes razón es muy temprano.

\- Okey chicos en un momento les traigo su orden.

Después de que se fue Tambry, Dipper se dispuso sacar de su celular y empezar a mandar un mensaje al tío Ford de que llegaríamos a la mansión de McGucket cuando termináramos de desayunar. Mabel estaba arreglando una letra del suéter de mejórate del tío Stan. Cuando levanto su mirada a dirección a la mesa de fondo, viendo que estaba vacía.

En ese momento llego Tambry con su pedido, depositando lo que habían pedido, para después retirarse y regresar hacer sus labores. Comenzando a desayunar Dipper no pudo evitar hacer el comentario.

\- Mabel.

\- Mm… - Bebiendo de su jugo.

\- Me vas a creer loco, pero soñé con Cipher.

La castaña escupió un poco su contenido y se limpió, antes de volver a dirigirse a lo que dijo su mellizo. - ¿Cómo que soñaste con… _Bill_? – Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, para no alarmar a nadie del pueblo.

\- Sí, ya sé que quedamos de no volver hablar de este tema. – Dijo dando una mordida de su panque. – Pero lo que soñé era confuso e incluso terrorífico.

\- En qué sentido.

\- Mabel soñé que Bill te llevaba lejos de nosotros, él tío Ford estaba herido de gravedad y el tío Stan no era nuestro tío.

\- Dipper…

\- Pero sé que es un sueño, solo eso. – Dijo Dipper. – Todos estamos bien, a lo mejor soñé eso por la foto que nos mostró el tío Ford.

\- Tal vez. – Dije. – Dipper, anoche… me escuchaste o escuchaste algo.

\- No. – Respondió. – Caí bien dormido, creo que estaba muy cansado por lo del viaje. Ahora sé porque el tío Ford no nos escuchaba cada vez que le hablábamos para que viniera a cenar, es una fortaleza que impide la entrada del ruido y lo aísla. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Es el mejor lugar para pensar y descansar, aunque la cama es un poco incomoda.

\- Dios… - Dije golpeando mi cabeza con la mesa y poniéndome roja. – _"No me escucho cuando pedí ayuda y mucho menos cuando ese Dorito me persiguió por la casa, ni cuando esos sonidos…"_ fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando Dipper me llamo la atención.

\- Mabel ¿te encuentras bien? – Preocupándose de que su hermana haya sufrido una pequeña recaída de depresión.

\- Estoy bien. – Embozando una media sonrisa y calmando mi sonrojo. – Solo quería decirle "hola a la mesa". – Diciendo medio sarcástica.

\- Bueno luego podrás decirle "hola" a la mesa, porque tenemos que irnos. - Dijo Dipper levantándose y entregándole el dinero a Tambry.

\- _Ósea que no me escucho cuando me violo un estúpido iluminati_. – Murmurando molesta para sí misma.

Tomamos el autobús, para que nos dejara un poco más cerca de la ex mansión Noroeste. Tocando el timbre vimos que la cámara nos apuntaba hacia donde estábamos nosotros e inmediatamente las puertas de la reja se abrieron ante nuestra presencia. Caminamos hasta la enorme mansión y tocamos la puerta, siendo recibidos por el viejo McGucket.

\- Pasen chicos. – Dijo el anciano. – Cuanto tiempo, sí que han crecido bastante incluso me dejaron abajo.

\- No es eso McGucket, solo estás encorvado. – Dijo Dipper acomodando la postura del mayor.

\- Oh ya veo. – Viéndose un poco más alto. – Es la costumbre del trabajo.

\- Y mi tío. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Con Stanley. – Respondió. - Acaba de llegar su enfermero hace unos 10 minutos.

\- ¿Cómo está el tío Stan? – Pregunto la castaña.

\- Ayer nos dio un susto ya que se puso malo anoche, le dio un ataque de tos y sudaba frio. – Dijo. – Por eso llame a Stanford para que viniera, ya que su enfermero pidió un permiso para salir. El cual yo se lo permití.

\- ¿Podemos verlo? – Pregunte.

\- Claro que pueden verlo. – Dijo Ford bajando de las escaleras para recibir a sus sobrinos nietos.

\- Tío Ford. – Dijeron ambos chicos acercándose a él.

\- Perdón por no haberles avisado bien anoche, me tomo de sorpresa y pues lo único que pude hacer es dejar una nota en el pasillo.

\- ¿Nota? Yo no vi ninguna nota. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Ahmm… creo que yo fui quien la tome y olvide colocarla en su lugar. – Dije avergonzada. – Ayer me levante cuando saliste tío y volví a revisar la casa antes de volver a dormirme.

\- Lo siento querida si te desperté. – Acariciando su cabeza. – La próxima vez tendré más cuidado.

\- Waow de todo lo que me perdí estando dormido. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Bien vayamos a ver a Stanley.

Subieron por las escaleras recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el otro tío del gemelo mayor. Viéndolo en una silla de ruedas y jugando con Pato, mientras que un sujeto de cabello oscuro cortó y con filipina blanca y pulcra; se encontraba preparando en una mesita pequeña de metal: una jeringa de un mililitro, extrayendo de un frasco lechoso 25 unidades de insulina. Stanley vio a sus sobrinos y se alegró de verlos ahí.

\- ¡Niños! – Extendiendo sus brazos.

\- ¡Tío Stan! – Se acercaron ambos gemelos abrazando a su tío. – Te extrañamos.

\- Y yo a ustedes. – Dijo el hombre mayor. – Pensé que no vendrían este verano.

\- Quisimos pasar las vacaciones. – Dijo Mabel. – Aquí a lado de ti y del tío Ford.

\- Oh calabaza, eso es bueno. – Dijo. – Ya estaba esperando cuando vinieran y dejaran esa aburrida California.

\- Sí. – Dijeron ambos riendo.

\- Sí era aburrido, ya esperamos que llegara el verano para salir a explorar por los bosques de Gravity Falls y también salir de pesca. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Cierto ya está listo el bote "Stan de Guerra". – Dijo contento.

\- Sr. Pines. – Hablo el mismo enfermero con una jeringuilla en la mano. – No quisiera interrumpirlo, pero sus dosis de las 9.

\- Oh vamos ya te dije que dejes de decirme , ya llevas conmigo de hace tiempo.

\- Lo sé, es la costumbre. – Embozando una sonrisa, se acercó e inyecto en el brazo de forma subcutánea pasando el líquido. – Le traigo su desayuno en un momento.

Saliendo de la habitación y dejando a la familia y amigos del hombre.

\- Perdón por lo que vieron. – Dijo Stan. – Pero sin ese medicamento, pues… me va mal.

\- Tío te traje algo. – Mostrándole el suéter guinda y con letras colores encima que decía "Mejórate tío".

\- Gracias Mabel, es muy lindo. – Sosteniendo la prenda. – Y huele a dulces, tan característico de ti pequeña.

\- Yo te traje esto. – Sacando DVD de boxeo de bebes temporada uno y dos. – Sé que te encanta este programa.

\- Gracias Dipper. – Dijo contento enseñando su regalo a Stanford. – Ya podré ver luchas.

\- Ya vi hermano.

La familia se sentó en un sofá que había en la habitación.

\- Entonces ya no soy niños sino técnicamente molestos adolescentes. – Dijo Stan bromeando.

\- Sí, y planeamos hacer una fiesta para tirar la casa por la ventana. – Dijo Mabel alegre.

\- Eso me gustaría ver, pero ustedes que lo hacen me verán utilizados a usar mi lanzallamas. – Dijo.

\- No lo tienten chicos. – Dijo Ford acomodándose los lentes. – Tiene un telescopio y un lanzallamas.

\- Okey. – Dijeron ambos.

\- Y bien Mabel ¿cuéntame este chico tiene novia? – Señalando a Dipper.

\- ¿Qué ya es hora del bullying a Dipper? – Mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

\- Oigan no se metan en eso otra vez.

\- Pues no es una chica, más bien es chico. – Dijo la castaña.

\- Mabel. – Dijo su hermano.

\- Su nombre es Nico y le da.

\- ¡MABEL! – Sacando su celular. – Se acabó le diré que volviste hacer los chistes.

\- No, no ya me calmo. Pero no le digas. – Dijo la castaña entre risas tratando de quitarle el teléfono.

\- Con que Nico, entonces lo comparten. – Dijo Stan.

\- ¡STANLEY!

\- Son chicos cerebrito. – Riendo. – Es normal que compartan a un amigo.

\- Cuando estamos en california somos los trillizos misterios. – Menciono la castaña. – Aunque de misterioso no hemos encontrado mucho.

\- Más que una casa embrujada. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Ustedes chicos parecen llevarse bien con su amigo. – Dijo Fiddelford.

\- Sí. – Dijo Dipper.

En ese momento llego el enfermero con el desayuno de Stan y con una bandeja con galleta y café depositándola en la mesita.

\- Oh no te hubieras molestado Tad, no eres sirviente. – Dijo Fiddelford.

\- Es para no abrirles el apetito mientras come el Sr. Pines. –Dijo el chico. – Excepto usted Sr. Pines, tiene prohibido comer dulces.

\- Vamos Tad uno no hará daño. – Robando una galleta. – Esto es delicioso.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto Dipper.

\- Oh olvide presentarles. –Dijo Fiddelford. – Él es Tad Strange, vive en el pueblo. Él trabaja como enfermero cuidador.

\- Espera yo te recuerdo… estuviste el día de las elecciones. – Dijo Mabel. – Incluso te dije que me agradas.

\- Hey es cierto. – Dijo Dipper. – Incluso tu nombre crea misterios.

\- Mi nombre es Tad Stranger, pero juego a ser normal. – Dijo en tono divertido. – Estado cuidando del Sr. Pines desde hace dos años.

\- Y este sujeto sigue llamándome Señor. – Dijo entre dientes Stan.

\- No puedo faltar el respeto a un paciente.

\- Vamos Tad ya llevas tiempo con nosotros que incluso te consideramos un amigo. –Dijo Ford. – Haz sido de mucha ayuda.

\- Gracias por su confianza.

\- Entonces estas recibiendo tratamiento. – Dijo el castaño. – Mientras que Soos y Wendy cuidan la cabaña.

\- Sí. – Afirmo, mientras comía de su desayuno. – Pero pronto estaré mejor chicos.

\- Tío Stan gracias por cuidar de Pato. – Se acercó Mabel abrazar su cerdito. – Y lamento dejarlo.

\- Al contrario Mabel fue divertido tenerlo, a pesar de que se come mis pantuflas. – Volteándose con todos. – En realidad les quiero agradecer a todos, me han ayudado mucho.

\- Eres nuestra familia. – Dijo Ford.

\- Y nuestro amigo. - Menciono Fiddelford.

Durante toda la mañana estuvieron hablando sobre cómo les habían ido los gemelos en casa, la mayoría de la historia tuvo que ser inventada, omitiendo los problemas de cada uno, excepto lo de su amigo quien consideraba hasta el momento de confianza contarle sus aventuras y su amistad.

\- Espero conocerlo algún día o deberían secuestrárselo para que venga a Gravity Falls.

\- Tal vez el siguiente verano. – Dijo Dipper.

De repente Stan comenzó a toser pero sin llegar a ser fuerte. Fue cuando su enfermero se movió y se acercó.

\- Tal vez debería dormir un poco, por lo que me conto Fiddelford usted estuvo despierto anoche.

\- Tonterías Tad, no estoy cansado.

\- Tío Stan no hay problema puedes descansar. – Dijo Mabel apretando sus manos. – De todos modos estaremos aquí un poco más, antes de regresar a la cabaña ayudar a Soos.

\- Cierto Stanley, descansa un momento.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Stan rendido dejando que Tad lo llevara a la cama, trasladando su silla de ruedas. – Pero no me dejen dormir mucho. Y va para ti Tad.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Saliendo de la habitación Mabel tuvo que reprimir hacer una mueca de tristeza, no le gustaba ver a su tío en ese estado. Dipper le coloco una mano en su hombro para apoyarla, también a él no le gustaba ver a su tío con el estado de salud malo. Ford se acercó a los chicos algo agotado.

\- Voy a aprovechar para ir a casa a recoger unas cuantas cosas y cambiarme de ropa. – Tallándose las ojeras. – Dipper podrías acompañarme para no dormirme en el camino.

\- Claro. ¿Mabel vienes?

\- Mm… quiero quedarme un rato más, si no es molestia. – Se dirigió a Fiddelford.

\- No, para nada. – Dijo el anciano. – En realidad yo iba tomar una siesta, ya que está aquí Tad. Pero puedes recorrer si quieres la casa o ver al lechón… digo Pato.

\- Pato no se lo comerán – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es broma Mabel. – Dijo el señor.

\- Bueno entonces nosotros regresamos. En una hora.

\- De preferencia duerme. – Dijo Mabel. – No quiero tener dos tíos malos.

\- De acuerdo pequeña. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Bueno, Dipper que me cuentas de los misterios de California.

\- ¡AAhh! – Grito fangirl de Dipper. – Pensé que no preguntarías. – Sacando su diario. – No son tan grande como los de Gravity Falls, pero son interesantes.

Así la pareja se fue saliendo de la mansión dejando a un Fiddelford sorprendido y una Mabel desconcertada.

\- Así fue siempre tu hermano.

\- Investigador para normal es su sueño entre otras cosas. – Contesto con una sonrisa.

.

.

PV Mabel

Me puse a explorar la mansión un momento recorriendo los pasillos y habitaciones, algunas cosas se habían conservado en su lugar cuando fue la fiesta que hicieron los Noroeste. Salió al jardín y camino hasta un enorme árbol que daba sombra. Había una banca muy elegante de color blanca. Era casi mediodía y el sol no daba tan fuerte. En eso observe al enfermero abriendo la puerta y sacando a Pato.

\- ¡Hey! Tad. – Lo llame viendo que me regresaba el saludo.

Me acerque a él y vi que traía unas sábanas en la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Saque un momento a Pato para hacer la colada, ya sabes limpiar y sacudir las sabanas.

\- Te ayudo.

\- Oh no es necesario. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Ya termine solo falta extenderlas al sol.

\- Porque no las metes a la secadora… si es que tiene McGucket.

\- Es mejor que se sequen a la luz del sol. – Dijo. –Así conservan una frescura y un olor al sol.

\- El sol tiene olor. – Soltando una risita. Aunque dudaba que el sol tuviera un aroma.

\- Tiene. – Dijo Tad. – Incluso si me acerco. – Olfateando un mechón de su cabello. – Hueles a sol y dulces y flores.

\- ¿Huelo a sol? – Tomando un mecho de mí pelo. - Pero como es un olor así.

\- Es cálido y caliente. – Dijo Tad. – Como el pan recién horneado.

\- Entonces huelo a pan. – Dije contenta.

\- Sí.

Mabel tomo una de las sabanas y las extendió ayudando a Tad a colocarlas en un tendero que habían puesto en el jardín.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay problema.

\- Okey el señor Pines no despertara en unas dos horas. – Dijo Tad.

\- Llevas tiempo cuidándolo.

\- Sí. – Yendo a sentarse en la banca y tomando un libro con tapa verde oscuro. – Hace un excelente clima.

Me senté a su lado cuando note que estaba sumido en su lectura, pero por una extraña razón era cómodo estar a su lado. Cuando escuche que el soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

\- Lo siento tengo curiosidad. – Cerrando su libro. – Pero escuchado que son los gemelos misterios. Pero ya sabes con todo esto, con lo que ocurrió en el pueblo. Pues nunca tuve oportunidad de conocerlos.

\- Ehmm… sí pues somos los gemelos misterio, bueno éramos eso hace 3 años.

\- A mi error. – Dijo Tad reprimiéndose a sí mismo. - Lo siento, te hice recordar algo malo o incómodo.

\- No, no lo hiciste. – Aunque debo admitir que no quería hablar de ese tema, más por lo que ocurrió anoche. – Oye Tad tu sabes que tiene mi tío.

\- El señor Pines tiene varios problemas: entre respiratorios, endocrinos, renal y… pero es normal en una persona de 73 años.

\- Yo creo… - Sonando triste.

\- No pongas esa cara triste Sweety Pie.

\- ¿Sweety Pie?

\- Un apodo a como hueles y como te dijo tu tío abuelo. – Llevándose una mano para pensar. – Como te decía… ¿Calabaza? Y pues quise combinarlo, aunque si te molesta no te digo.

\- No, no me molesta. – Dije levemente sonrosada de mis mejillas.

Vi que se acercaba Pato un poco sucio de su cuerpo y con unas flores en su lomo, chillando felizmente para después acostarse en el pasto.

\- Pato quedamos en un trato, nada de ensuciarse. – Dijo Tad. – Mira como estas. – Escuchando al cerdito chillar y hacer sonidos agradables. – Vaya me ignora.

\- Esta muy feliz.

\- Me ayudas a bañarlo. – Menciono el chico. – Aparte eres su dueña por lo que estaría más feliz que convulsionaria.

\- Yo creo. – Tomando a mi cerdito para cargarlo. - ¡Vamos!

Lo observe sacar una tina pequeña de la casa, una pastilla de jabón y una toalla. Me acerque con la manguera que encontré en el jardín y la llene.

\- ¡Pato ven!

Viendo que mi cerdito corría felizmente y se lanzaba a la tina para después que Tad y yo empezáramos a bañarlo.

\- Por cierto… mm quería preguntarte. – Dije. – ¿Esto hace un enfermero?

\- No, pero me encariñado con este animal que lo mimo. – Acariciando su cabeza.

\- Ya veo… pues muchas gracias por cuidar de Pato. – Embozando una sonrisa.

\- No hay problema.

\- Puedo preguntarte... ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Mencione tímidamente.

\- Mm… tengo 33 años – Contesto. – Te decepcione. – Sonriendo de lado.

\- No, no, no… es solo que eres muy joven y guapo… que digo, esta al punto. – Sentí que mi rostro me traicionada y enrojecía más. – Perdón no quise decir eso.

Tad comenzó a reír un poco más fuerte. – Waoh es la primera chica que me lo dice. – Dijo. – Pero gracias Sweety Pie, me halagas.

\- Vamos debe haber chicas que te digan que eres lindo. – Dije. – Oh si tienes problemas para tener novia, no te preocupes soy buena casamentera.

\- Pues ahora que lo mencionas… tal vez si tengo problemas con las damas. – Dijo. – Mi tiempo como enfermero me impide tener citas, no es que diga que odie mi trabajo, pero a veces es mucho tiempo de trabajo. Entre otros…

\- No hay problema solo debemos encontrar una linda chica para ti.

\- Sería bueno. – Dedicándole una mirada suave. – ¿Alguna en mente para mí?

\- Déjame pensar…. – Recordando las chicas que podrían estar solteras y casi de la edad de Tad. Podria ser la de la lavandería, o una chica del centro comercial… ¿también mis amigas? Posiblemente Candy o Grenda… no, Grenda, no ya tiene a Marius. Puede ser Pacifica Noroeste… pero ella le gusta Dipper, aunque Dipper puede que todavía tenga sentimientos por Wendy. Veía a Tad y miraba su apariencia; cabello oscuro y brillante, tez pálida y ojos negros. Era muy atractivo. Para las chicas, no puedo enamorarme fácilmente… no podría volver a ser la misma chica enamoradiza. – Supongo que tendremos que buscarla. – Dije un poco avergonzada por no decirle que chica.

\- Bueno creo que por el momento seremos tú y yo. – Dijo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Podrías ser mi cita durante mis descansos. – Terminando de lavar el lomo de Pato. – Tú compañía no me molesta. Bueno al menos que yo te incomode.

\- No, no me incomodas. – Dije con mi rostro rojizo.

\- Bueno ahora tendré quien me acompañe. Una linda chica. – Secando a Pato. - Me ayudas a meter las sabanas. Estoy mojado y necesito cambiarme el uniforme, lo bueno que traje otro cambio de filipina. – Sonriendo. – No tardo.

\- Ehmm… ¡sí! – Saliendo de mí trance.

Me acerque a tomar las sabanas y doblarlas, comenzaba hacer viento. Por un momento me reprendí mentalmente por haber dicho tal estupidez o actuar de esa forma, pero luego emboce una sonrisa tonta ante lo que me dijo.

\- Me dijo linda. – Dije abrazando con fuerza las sabanas.

.

.

Durante la tarde estuve ayudando a Tad a cocinar un poco y organizar los medicamentos de mi tío Stan, mientras platicábamos, cuando vi que eran las tres de la tarde. En ese momento lo vi que se levantó y se disculpó yendo a hacia las escaleras para después tocar la puerta, entrando al cuarto donde se encontraba mi tío, para después verlo salir y decirme.

\- Mabel tengo que atender tu tío, gracias por acompañarme y ayudarme.

\- Puedo ayudarte.

-Gracias pero lo que hare, amerita privacidad. – Dijo. – Es baño y poner unos cuantos medicamentos.

\- Oh entiendo, lo siento.

\- No te disculpes, está bien. Fuiste de gran ayuda. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Aparte deberías ir a descansar.

\- Creo que tienes razón. – Dije.

\- Bueno nos vemos Sweety Pie. – Sonriéndole.

\- Nos vemos, Tad.

Me puse mi suéter delgado y salí de la mansión caminando, tome el autobús y me baje cerca de las tiendas. Mirando los estantes y la vitrina de los aparadores. Decidí llegar una heladería, tenía ganas de un helado. Cuando tiendo ponerme estresada o triste como uno. Llegue y pedí un cono.

\- ¿De qué sabor deseas? – Me pregunto la empleada.

\- Quiero… - Viendo los sabores.

\- La dama preferida una copa. – Dijo una voz profunda y firme, aunque reconocía bien a quien le pertenecía. – En realidad que sean dos.

\- " _Tenía que ser una horrible broma_ ". – Pensé. No podría ser él. No quería voltearme ni estar en lo cierto.

\- Ven. – Tomándola del brazo. – Charlemos.

En cuanto lo vi solté un suspiro lleno de terror y mis ojos se abrieron para ver a la persona enfrente de mí, llevándome a una mesa.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña se encontraba un castaño arreglando su cabello, y revisando su diario de investigación cuando encontró unas páginas en tinta roja o le que parecía ser… sangre.

\- Oye Dipper. – Le llamo Wendy.

\- Emm… sí ¿Qué pasa? – Tosiendo y poniéndose firme.

\- Me ayudas arreglar este estante. – Señalando el productor de mercancía.

\- Claro. – Acercándose para quitar las figuras y dárselas a la pelirroja mientras pasaba el trapo para quitar el polvo.

\- Nos hace falta Mabel. – Dijo Wendy. – Hay mucho por hacer.

\- Han estado trabajando con este ritmo.

\- Uff, no terminamos con cada turista que llega, más por lo del Raromagedón esta cabaña se volvió popular. – Bufando cansada. – Como una pequeña información se salió por fuera.

\- Ya me imagino quien. – Dijo Dipper, recordando el blog de Tambry y como Nico le mostro las imágenes.

\- Nosotros solo decimos, nada sucedió aquí.

\- Sí.

\- Oye Dipper. – Dijo la pelirroja. – Fueron tú y Mabel a la mansión del viejo McGucket, bueno el antiguo loco del pueblo.

\- Sí, fuimos a ver al tío Stan.

\- Entonces conocieron al tal enfermero Strange.

\- Sí, parece un tipo agradable. Incluso solo lo recuerdo haberlo visto en la asamblea para elegir acalde del pueblo. Te acuerdas cuando mi tío se postuló para candidato y no duro ni menos de un día.

\- Como no olvidarlo, era difícil de agradar a la gente del pueblo por su carácter. – Riendo al recordad la campaña electoral. – Bueno parece que ya lo habían visto de imagen.

\- ¿Qué sucede con él?

\- No lo sé hay algo que me hace mantenerme alerta. – Dijo la pelirroja. – No sé porque cuando estoy cerca de él me da ganas de… tomar mi hacha y golpearlo. Con tal de defenderme.

\- Dices que te incomoda y deseas matarlo.

\- No me malinterpretes, pero no sé como explicarlo. – Sentándose en un banquito cerca del mostrador. – Solo sé que mi cuerpo se mueve de esa manera, cada vez que estoy cerca de él. Como si fuera un enemigo o una amenaza.

\- Bueno eso sí que es extraño.

\- No soy la única. – Dijo ella. – Soos también reacciono de esa manera.

\- Por eso están aquí.

\- Algo así, mejor ayudamos de esta manera. Estamos preocupados por la salud de Stan, pero cada vez que nos acercamos es algo difícil de controlarnos. – Lanzando una mirada al castaño. – Ustedes… Mabel y tú no sintieron algo.

\- Mm… no

\- A lo mejor es… ya sabes la costumbre y por lo anterior. – Frotándose los hombros. – Lo siento lo estoy volviendo hacer.

\- No pasa nada Wendy, incluso el día de hoy me paso lo mismo.

\- Supongo que solo es nostalgia.

Terminando de ordenar se giró a la pelirroja y le coloco una mano sobre hombro para apoyarla y hacerle saber que él estaba ahí.

\- Gracias.

En ese momento llego Soos terminando de dar el recorrido a los turistas con el traje del señor misterio. Se acercó a un mini refrigerador que estaba debajo de la caja registradora y saco una botella de agua.

\- Sí que hay gente que viene. – Viendo a la gente comprar la mercancía. – Al señor Pines le hubiera gustado ver todos estos clientes.

\- Ya hablas como el Soos. – Soltando una risa la chica. – Por cierto como va todo con Melody.

\- Muy bien. Incluso esta noche la invitare al cine y después a cenar.

\- Eso es todo galán. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Y si cerramos temprano hoy. – Dijo Ford. – Así descansamos todos un poco y Soos va a su cita con aquella chica.

\- Eso suena bien. – Dijo Wendy. – Entonces solo cobro a estos clientes y cerramos. – dirigiéndose a Soos. – Ya no des-más recorridos.

\- A la orden. – Dijo el chico.

\- Dipper ¿no ha llegado tu hermana? – Viendo la hora que eran las cuatro y media de la tarde.

\- No, tampoco recibí mensaje. - Revisando su celular.

\- De seguro debe estar con Stanley. – Dijo Ford. – Bueno de todos modos ya descanse y ya estoy listo para regresar.

\- Voy a llamarle de que vamos para allá.

Marco a su celular, espero a que contestara, paso un tono, después dos tonos y tres tonos… y nada. Su celular lo mandaba al buzón de mensajes.

\- No contesta.

\- Mm… debe estar ayudando.

\- De todos modos le enviare mensaje.

 **[Dipper]:**

Mabel el tío Ford y yo iremos de regreso a la mansión de McGucket. Contesta este mensaje cuando lo hayas leído.

No pasaron ni menos de un minuto cuando le regreso de vuelta el mensaje.

 **[Mabel]**

Perdón Dipper, acababa de salir de irme de la mansión y me encontré a mis amigas. Tranquilo estoy bien, en un rato estoy en la cabaña.

 **[Dipper]:**

De acuerdo pero no regreses tarde. Iré acompañar al tío Ford y ver a al tío Stan. No vemos más tarde en la cabaña.

Dipper guardo su celular un poco más aliviado de que su hermana estuviera bien.

\- Ya me contesto esta con sus amigas. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Bueno, de todos modos le di a ustedes llave ayer. Así que no hay problema. – Saco su billetera y dejo 20 dólares encima de la mesa de la sala. – En caso de que tú hermana no encuentre nada en el refrigerador.

\- Okey vayamos.

\- Sí.

.

.

Mientras tanto una chica joven se encontraba colocando su teléfono sobre la mesa y dirigiendo una mirada seria y llena de preocupación hacia el sujeto que tenía enfrente.

\- Listo, ellos están avisados. – Dijo. – No lastimaras a nadie.

\- No. – Embozando una sonrisa tétrica. – Ese es nuestro trato o ¿no? Como te decía él… a ya recuerdo, te decía: Estrella fugaz.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Que empiecen teorías locas, adivines ¿Quién tiene secuestrado a Mabel? :D

Ya sacamos personaje nuevo que será una clave en esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció Tad Strange? Agradable verdad.

Y aquí es cuando se preguntan, ¿Por qué Wendy y Soos se muestran agresivos con Tad? ¿Y que tiene el tío Stan? ¿Por qué se quieren comer a Pato? Y ¿Por qué Pino no se despertó cuando Bill y Mabel estaban cosheando? Bueno, si sabemos el porqué, pero tenía ganas de culpar a Pino.

 **Sección de Preguntas, respuestas a comentarios y agradecimientos.**

 **LarousseLucy:** Yo si lo leería tu fanfic de la burbuja de mabel, me da curiosidad y que bueno que encontraste tus archivos. Gracias por seguir mi historia :D

 **Jazmin Chan:** Bueno que Bill sepa cocinar esta café UwU ya que en mis fic, lo pongo como tarado al no saber hacer un simple sándwich de jamón :v (Ya le voy a parar al bullying que le tengo al pobre triangulito) Gracias por comentar.

 **Sra, Meow:** Gracias por comentar, y si, el dorito quiere mini bill's con su estrellita. Algo me dice que más adelante tendremos más de estos. (Micro spoiler)

 **ZimxD254:** Bueno porque en ese momento se encontraban viajando en autobús y necesitaba un recipiente, ósea Pino para darle a entender a Mabel que estaba cerca y que podía manipular a cualquiera. Eso se lo hizo ver en su sueño, aunque usar a Bipper para un lime no era mi plan, al principio iba ser un lemon pero luego recordé que el primer capítulo de este fic, especifique claramente que no habrá Pinecest o Lemon Pinecest. Así que bye, bye Lemon hard de estos dos :v espero que con esto haya aclarado tu pregunta. Gracias por comentar.

 **Elbani:** Sucía 7u7 lees los fanfic de Oilux. Sabes mis favoritos es el "Let's Make a Deal", "About Time", "Sands of Misery" y The light of the morning sun". Gracias por tu comentario amiga.

Y otra vez gracias a los de Wattpad por seguir esta historia, saben que siempre les regreso los comentarios no se hagan, pero lo hago a su tiempo. Y por darle voto a esta historia y un seguire :D


	16. Chapter 16: Más cerca de lo que crees

_**La SraPotatoHard/Sora no Kiss está levemente ausente… yo su verdugo Mina chan :D (¡Hola!) le hice el favor de subir el capítulo de su fanfic el día de hoy. Descuiden no hacke su cuenta, me dejo su contraseña :3 al cabo que la cambia. La verdad no sé en qué orden se encuentra (No sé si primero es subirlo en Fanfiction o en Wattpad) pero aquí yo hago lo que se me pega la gana, por el momento.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher, Tad Stranger, Stanford Pines/Seis dedos, Dipper Pines/Pino, Stanley Pines/Fes, Fiddelford McGucket/Lentes, Gideon Gleeful/Pentagrama.

Clasificación: M

 **Capítulo Dieciséis: Más cerca de lo que crees**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dipper y Ford habían llegado a la mansión de McGucket encontrándose con Tad, quien estaba saliendo del cuarto de Stanley y dándose golpecitos en su hombro.

\- ¡Hey chico! Ya cansado. – Dijo Ford al enfermero. Dándole una palmada en la espalda.

\- Un poco, pero su sobrina Mabel fue de gran ayuda el día hoy. – Comento con una sonrisa. – Es una chica muy enérgica. No más le pedí que se fuera a descansar, no quería abusar de su amabilidad.

\- Ya veo. – Carraspeando su garganta. - Bueno ocupas unas horas de descanso.

\- Un poco, necesito atender unos asuntos y para la noche estaré de regreso. – Dijo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Tad ¿se podría ver a mi tío Stan? – Pregunto el castaño.

\- Claro, Fiddleford está arriba con él. – Tomando su maletín y paraguas. – Nos vemos hasta la noche.

Saliendo de la mansión Dipper sintió un pequeño escalofrió cuando paso a un lado de él. Pero fue ignorado cuando fue llamado por su tío, para seguirlo hasta la habitación de Stan.

Llegando a la habitación Stan los recibió notándose un poco más pálido de su piel y luciendo cansado. Estaba junto con Fiddleford platicando.

\- Tío Stan ¿cómo estas descansaste? – Se acercó el castaño sentándose en el sillón.

\- Descanse bien, aunque detesto cuando Tad me inyecta ese estúpida Bedoyecta.

-Stanley que te dije. – Sentándose enseguida de su hermano. – ¿Te dejo marca?

\- No, esta vez no. – Volteando a los lados, asegurándose que no estuviera cerca Mabel. – ¿Calabaza está aquí?

\- No, mando un mensaje que estaba con sus amigas y de paso iría a casa. – Menciono Dipper.

\- Menos mal. – Dijo, para después soltar un suspiro agotador. – Stanford… ella está en peligro.

\- ¿Ella? A quien te refieres tío.

Los tres hombres se miraron antes de dirigirse a Dipper y comenzar a explicarle.

\- Dipper mereces que te digamos la verdad y una buena explicación. – Dijo Ford. – Pero hagas lo que hagas, no le cuentes a Mabel. Todavía no es el momento.

\- Tal vez deberíamos llamar al bastardo.

\- Stanley deja de llamarlo así.

\- Tío Stan, tío Ford ¿Qué está sucediendo?

\- Chico no me queda mucho tiempo. – Dijo Stan. – Estoy muriendo con cada día que pasa. Y a la vez pierdo un fragmento de mi memoria.

\- No quisimos decir esto enfrente de tu hermana, porque sabíamos cómo reaccionaría.

\- Deja lo llamo. – Dijo Fiddleford. – Estuve esperando a que Tad se fuera, para que no lo lastimara como la última vez. – Sacando un teléfono celular.

\- ¿De qué habla? ¿Quién vendrá?

\- Dipper solo quiero que escuches lo que tenemos que decir. – Dijo Ford.

Paso media hora antes de esa misma tarde, un auto se posó en la entrada de la mansión llegando Buddy Gleeful junto con su hijo, Gideon Gleeful aunque me sorprendió ver la apariencia del albino, aquel chico es como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado nada en él. Seguía igual la misma apariencia infantil, pero ya no tan gordito.

\- ¿Gideon?

\- Hola Dipper Pines. – Dijo el albino caminando con su traje negro y una camisa de color azul cielo, había cambiado el estilo de su cabello, ya no tan voluminoso. Luciendo de una apariencia más seria. – Ella no está aquí ¿cierto? – Dirigiendo una mirada afilada de su azul oscuro.

\- No lo está. – Dijo Ford.

\- Eso es bueno… - Dijo dolido. – Prefiero que así sea.

Todos se sentaron en el sillón y unos en el sofá de la habitación, estaban reunidos antes de comenzará hablar Stan.

\- Dipper ya sabes que la estatua que estaba en bosque está destruida. Y sé que puedes escuchar la voz de Bill Cipher. – Dijo serio, viendo los ojos abiertos de su sobrino. – Porque no eres el único. Yo también lo escucho.

\- Ustedes… pueden escucharlo. – Mirando a los presente.

\- Excepto yo por la placa. – Dijo Ford. – Desde hace tiempo que no puede entrar en mi mente, pero tengo una razón por la cual ustedes pueden escucharlo. - Acomodándose sus lentes. - Eso es porque ustedes hicieron un trato anterior con él. Uno el cual no se le ha dado fin.

\- Te refieres a que seguirá atormentándonos.

\- No es un tormento, es molesto pero tiene sus razones. – Respondió el autor.

\- Mientras que ese demonio no diga "Trato cancelado" no se deshará de esto. – Dijo Gideon. – Yo también hice un trato con él, bueno, varias veces. – Admitiendo sus errores. – No me conviene desligarme de él. Porque si yo rompo el acuerdo, muero fácilmente en este mismo instante. Así que digamos que yo sobrevivo con este desagradable trato que forme anteriormente.

\- ¿Y ese era? – Preguntando curiosamente.

\- Apropiarme de la cabaña, tener a Mabel, salir de prisión y ser su guardián cuando estuvo encerrada en esa burbuja. – Menciono los tratos que hizo. – Hice muchas cosas tontas por amor, celos y envidia.

\- No me sorprende. – Dijo Dipper. – Bueno eso significa que yo lo tengo en mi cabeza por la misma razón; pero en este caso sería por la búsqueda de información. Estaba obsesionado con esa laptop y por descubrir los misterios del pueblo, que termine haciendo un trato con él. – Mirando el piso con decepción. – Pedí que me ayudara averiguar la información y la contraseña, a cambio de un estupido títere.

\- ¿Y lo cumplió? – Pregunto Ford.

\- Lamentablemente, sí, pero no de la forma que yo esperaba. Me tarde en darme cuenta que había hecho parte del trato. – Recordando cuando destruyo la computadora y eso lo condujo al viejo loco del pueblo y después a su tío Stan. – Es un tramposo, pero cumple.

\- El punto es que todos estamos conectados con Cipher, incluyendo a los de la rueda del zodiaco. Pero tengo entendido que con ellos no interactúa tanto. – Dijo Ford. – Ahora sabemos que Bill está escondido o desaparecido, pero, no es una amenaza real por el momento.

\- ¿Por qué dices que no es una amenaza real? – Me levante de mi asiento molesto.

\- Cálmate Dipper y siéntate. – Anuncio Stan.

\- A lo que quise decir: es que Bill no se ha presentado hacer un movimiento. – Dijo Ford. – Hasta el momento…

\- Solo ha lanzado advertencias. – Dijo Gideon.

\- Eso es cierto. – Dijo Dipper. – Solo advertencias y entre algunas amenazas… la mayoría de sus advertencias son relacionadas con…

\- Mabel. – Respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo malo es que no sabemos si esas advertencias son malas o buenas. – Dijo Fiddleford. – Aunque lo más seguro es que sean malas. Ya que no conocemos sus intenciones.

\- ¿Creen que esté planeando conquistarnos nuevamente? – Pregunto Buddy Gleeful.

\- No lo creo. – Respondió Ford. – No tiene la fisura dimensional, no tiene suficientes tratos y lo más seguro es que solo sea un demonio de sueño molesto rodando por el pueblo.

\- Y uno muy molesto.

\- Entonces ¿de quién debemos cuidar a Mabel?

\- No podemos confiar en Bill aun, sigue siendo amenaza. – Dijo Gideon. – Oye Pines. – Refiriéndose a Dipper. – Escúchame bien, si te topas a Bill no lo enfrentes. Ni mucho menos le des alojo.

\- ¿Por qué habría de darle alojo a la criatura que atormento el pueblo y torturo a mi hermana y a mi tío?

\- Porque Bill es un maldito desquiciado que puede controlarnos. – Dijo el albino molesto.

\- Chicos hay otra cosa que deben saber. – Dijo Fiddleford. – Han ocurrido muchos problemas en el pueblo durante estos dos años.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – Pregunto Dipper.

\- La gente que Bill mantuvo cautiva por más tiempo, está desapareciendo misteriosamente… incluso algunos aparecen muertos.

\- ¿Qué?

.

.

.

Mabel regresaba a casa abriendo la puerta de la cabaña y cerrando con seguro, se acercó a prender las luces y notar que encima de la mesa de la sala había dinero y una nota que había dejado el tío Ford. Camino hasta el ático donde se encontraba su habitación dejando sus cosas y se retiró su suéter manchado de pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre. Decidió tomar un baño rápido para limpiarse la suciedad, los restos de lodo. Una vez que termino tomo una toalla y se enrollo su cuerpo. Se observó el antebrazo que había sido arañado. Se acercó al estante de su baño y busco en un botiquín de primeros auxilios una venda, torundas y un antiséptico de botella café. Comenzó a curarse sus heridas y vendarse con dificultad el antebrazo. Se colocó su ropa interior, unos short negros y una polera verde claro con el estampado de un gatito. Mientras con la toalla se secaba su melena achocolatada.

.

.

 **[Hace dos horas atrás]**

Ella se encontraba sentada dentro de la heladería, junto a dos personas de apariencia extraña. Un chico de cabello azul turquesa con la mirada cristalina de un azul grisáceo, vistiendo un traje negro con patrón de rombos pequeños en tono gris y una corbata gris. Enseguida de él había una chica de cabello violeta oscuro con los ojos color amatista brillante su piel era blanca. Vestía un traje oscuro y una falda lápiz que resaltaba su figura y sus curvas. Haciendo un ruido con sus tacones de aguja, con su mano materializo un cigarrillo para prenderlo y crear una pantalla de humo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué no comes querida? – Menciono la mujer en un tono burlón y acido en su voz. – Es lo que él te daba cuando te recompensaba por tus buenas acciones o mejor dicho por darle sus momentos de placer. – Posando su mirada en la chica que la miraba con una expresión incomoda. - ¿Me recuerdas? Sí es así asiente con la cabeza y si es no te daré una pequeño recordatorio para que te refresque la memoria. – Invocando su fuego blanco. – Ahora dime ¿me recuerdas? – Viendo a la chica asentir rápido y con temor. – Bien.

Mabel empujo la copa apartándola pero después el chico le apunto con un cristal que sostenía entre ambos dedos hacia ella.

\- Trágalo perra. – Menciono el sujeto entre dientes.

\- Es cierto cómelo y no lo desperdicies. – Tomando la cuchara para comer ella del suyo. - Solo queremos tener una charla contigo. – Tomando una calada de su cigarrillo creando más humo a su alrededor, aunque esto hizo toser a la castaña.

\- Se quiénes son… pero ¿qué quieren? – Viendo a la mujer en sus facciones. – Y porque tienen esa apariencia.

\- Se llama camuflaje querida, toda pesadilla y demonio lo usa. Y este es uno de los mucho que utilizo, para mis negocios. ¿Atractiva no crees? Al jefe le gustaba esta apariencia. – Enmarcando una sonrisa donde mostraba sus afilados dientes. – De todos modos reconocerías mi voz y el cómo te di esos hermosos sueños que disfrutaste tanto en tú ausencia, aquí en este pueblo de mierda.

\- Eres una maldita bruja. – Golpeando la mesa. – Tú no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar. Todo este tiempo me estuvieron molestando todo este tiempo ustedes.

\- Solo quería recordarte los bellos momentos que pasaste en el castillo. – Dijo la chica. – Puedo darte unos más placenteros como lo hice la vez anterior. ¿Recuerdas? En el pasillo del castillo Fearamid. –Soltando una risa siniestra. – Vamos rétame y lo hare.

\- ¡Hey! Pyronica no venimos hacer tus negocios. – Dijo el sujeto molesto dirigiéndose a Mabel para tomarla del antebrazo de su brazo izquierdo. – Pequeña perra, me recuerdas. – Dijo en un tono que replicaba ira. - Aun duele el golpe que me diste en el rostro y el cómo el señor Bill me torturo brutalmente esa noche, mientras tú jugabas a los latigazos normales. – Encajando sus uñas en su carne haciendo que lanzara un quejido de dolor. - Pero no vengo a regresarte los golpes, venimos a que nos digas donde está el demonio traidor.

De repente se escuchó entrar el tono de llamada del celular de Mabel. Su hermano la llamaba a lo que la mujer le hizo una seña para que la soltara.

\- Diles que estas bien o habrá serias consecuencias. – Dijo la súcubo. – Puede que el señor Bill tenga un poco de control en nosotros, pero eso no evita que podamos desquitarnos con tú familia y conocidos. Acaso no quieres que experimenten lo que tú presenciaste. – Invocando una llama rosa y unas figuritas de madera. – Solo un toque y entraran en una pesadilla horrible del cual no podrán despertar.

\- Por favor no le hagas nada. – Tratando de quitarle las figurillas. – Por favor… no.

\- No hare nada si avisas que estas bien. – Sonriendo. – Adelante hazlo.

\- S-Sí… - Tomando su celular escribió un mensaje a su hermano, dudaba en pulsar el botón, pero viendo la situación no pensó más, escribió unas últimas palabras para después ser enviado. – Listo.

\- Que buena chica eres. – Dijo la mujer. – El jefe te entreno bien. – Dando una cucharada a su helado. – Bien, bien, bien mascotita. Este es el caso. Estamos buscando a un hijo de puta, y sé que has entrado en contacto con él desde anoche. – Cambio de posición cruzando su pierna izquierda y dando una mueca de desagrado. – Hueles a él.

\- El idiota nos atacó y encerró algunos de nuestros camaradas en diferentes dimensiones, ahora es considerado un maldito traidor. – Menciono furioso el sujeto apretando su puño. – Queremos venganza y que pruebe un poco el dolor y la agonía.

\- Sé que sabes muy bien en donde se encuentra y que viene a verte. Tienes su aroma impregnado en tu cabello y en tú piel. – Tomando un mechón de su cabello café. – Todos los demonios sabemos que con solo un roce deja su marca y aroma en el humano que desee.

\- Sabemos que entraste en contacto con él hace poco, así que exigimos saber ¿en dónde se encuentra?

\- No sé dónde está. - Respondí, no sabía a donde se había ido Bill o porque había venido a verme.

\- Bueno supongo que no sabes. – Dijo la súcubo. – Pero el vienen a verte. – Golpeando sus dedos sobre la mesa. – Tendremos que poner en marcha el otro plan. – Tomando una inhalación de su cigarrillo.

\- ¿Plan? – Pregunte confundida.

\- Jugaremos un juego que me encanta utilizar en mis víctimas. – Materializando en su mano un frasco pequeño con gotero, con el contenido de un líquido rojo. – Una ayudita querida. – Depositando el frasco enfrente suyo. – Dale esto en algo que desee comer o beber, de preferencia té. Es su bebida favorita. Lo adora.

\- Queremos que le bajes las defensas.

\- ¿Qué? – Viéndolos confundida. Acaso querían que le bajara las defensas a Bill. – Pero… ¿Cómo?

\- Solo engáñalo. – Dijo la súcubo. – Interésate en él, hazle saber que es querido y amado. Veo que tiene interés en ti. Por una extraña razón tiene un cariño a ti humana.

\- ¿Qué pasa si me rehusó? – dije. – No quiero volver a involucrarme con él.

\- Entonces porque te sigue buscando. – Dijo irritado y molesto. – Mira niñata si no haces lo que decimos tú y tu familia… - Fue interrumpido cuando sintió la mirada afilada de Pyronica.

\- Kriptos. – Hablo suavemente la súcubo. – Aquí no… oh nos encontrara, guarda tus cuernos. Rombo idiota.

\- Maldita puta. – Escupió.

\- Vamos pequeña… como te decía, a ya recuerdo, te decía: Estrella fugaz. Solo haz ese pequeño trabajo… si lo haces bien, te dejaremos en paz a ti y a tu familia. – Rio la mujer. – Ahora dime ¿Te has preguntado porque ese vejestorio está en cama?

\- Mi tío. – Dije en un sobresalto. - ¿Qué le han hecho?

\- ¿Qué no está haciendo ese demonio traidor? – dijo Kriptos. – Oye pequeña perra, mientras tú discutes con nosotros el verdadero enemigo está haciendo de las suyas con la pasa de tú tío.

\- Solo necesitamos que lo debilites. – Pasando su mano a su rostro. – Y cuando llegue el momento, nosotros iremos y atacaremos al puto traidor y lo llevaremos de regreso a nuestra dimensión.

\- ¿Por qué lo buscan? – Pregunte, me aterraba sus miradas.

\- Ese maldito pagara por lo que nos ha hecho, no es agradable que te encierren en una dimensión que tu odias, verdad. – Lanzando una mueca de odio. – Solo que el idiota actúo por sus propios intereses, pero muy pronto le haremos entrar en razón.

\- Entonces estrella fugaz. – Extendiendo una mano enguantada para después cubrirla de fuego blanco. - ¿Es un trato?

\- Tu libertad a cambio de que nos entregues al maldito desgraciado traidor, de forma debilitado.

\- Aparte lo que le suceda no te concierne. – Dijo Pyronica. – Son solo negocios entre demonios.

\- Solo ten cuidado de que él no sospeche. – Dijo Kriptos. – Así que te aconsejo que hagas bien tus movimientos y lo atrapes.

\- No lastimaran a nadie. – Dije preocupada.

\- No. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Ese es nuestro trato o ¿no?

\- Entonces lo hare. – Estrechando su mano para ver el fuego blanco consumirse en nuestras manos.

\- Buena elección. – Menciono Pyronica. – Oh una cosa, lo que te di… solo debes agregar dos gotas cada cierto tiempo, y no lo olvides. Mantenlo distraído y contento. – Apagando su cigarrillo. - Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Estrella fugaz.

\- Estaremos en contacto. – Dijo Kriptos. – Pronto te libraras del bastardo.

Ambos se desvanecieron frente a sus ojos en una capa de humo. Mabel miro a su alrededor para ver que las personas seguían haciendo lo que hacían. Se llevó sus manos a su rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas y llorar en silencio.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

.

.

PV Mabel

Había regresado a casa para curar mi herida y tomar un baño, mi mente estaba hecho un lio. Me recosté en mi cama y tome una manta para cubrirme. Acababa de hacer un trato con los… antiguos secuaz de Bill, y algo me dice que lo quieren muerto.

Cerré mis ojos para tratar de dormir un poco, me encontraba exhausta de todo lo que había pasado. Necesitaba descansar.

No pasaron ni media hora cuando sentí que algo me raspaba con ardor mis heridas, lance un quejido de mucho dolor y me removí contra mi manta y las almohadas, para sentir que era sujetada firmemente de mi brazo izquierdo.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver mi venda desecha y después una mano con fuego azul que pasaba por mi piel lacerada. Aclarando mí vista vi frente a mí aquel demonio de sueño, arrodillado y ¿quemando mí brazo?

\- ¡Bill! – Dije sobresaltada y apartándome de su toque con más fuerza. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Menciono en tono serio.

\- Me lo hice en el camino de regreso. – Dije, esperando que crea mi mentira.

\- En el camino… si como no, y yo hago actos caritativos. – Frunciendo el ceño. - ¿A quién cubres?

\- Te importa. – Dije con amargura. – Solo es un corte.

\- No parece un corte. – Tomando su brazo. – Quédate quieta. – Pasando su mano cubierta en llamas azules.

Mire como reparaba mi piel y eliminaba mis heridas, sintiendo un alivio en mi brazo. Su toque era muy cálido, pero luego recordé lo que hice.

\- Bill… déjame. - Dije. – Estaré bien.

\- Déjame terminar. – Gruño molesto.

Mientras veía como curaba mi brazo, me preguntaba como haría para debilitarlo. Aún seguía molesta con él por lo de anoche. La verdad no quería verlo.

\- Estrella… lo que pediré es egoísta. – Dijo Bill.

\- ¿Qué es? – Ignorando su mirada.

\- Necesito quedarme por hoy. – Apretando los nudillos. – Prometí llevarte conmigo pero no es el momento.

\- ¿Y con que permiso planeabas llevarme contigo? – Replique enojada. – Claramente te dije que no quería. Ni te quería ver.

\- Enserio quieres eso. – Mostrando una sonrisa de lado. – De todos modos vendrás conmigo.

\- Eso jamás.

\- Aparte tienes una cama disponible. – Señalando la de Dipper. – Tengo entendido que Pino y tú no comparten cuarto. Mejor para nosotros.

\- Déjame en paz. – Le avente una almohada. – Vete.

\- Gracias la necesitaba. – Tomando la almohada. – Y claro que no me iré.

Vi que Bill a pesar haberle dicho que no se quedara, comenzó a arreglar su cama. Bueno colocando la almohada sobre el colchón. Note su cabello revuelto y su ropa un poco arrugada.

" _A lo mejor busca un lugar donde descansar, sabiendo que esos demonios lo esperan para molerlo a golpes. Tal vez por eso, solo busca protección"._

\- Y si juntamos las camas para hacer una cama matrimonial. Donde durmamos los dos. – Dijo en tono pícaro. – De todos modos Pino no entra a la habitación ni nos escucha.

" _Retiro lo dicho, es un verdadero imbécil"_

 _._

 _._

Eran alrededor de las ocho y aun no llegaban su tío ni su hermano gemelo. Me encontraba en la sala tomando un café y una tostada con mermelada.

Como pude sobrevivir sin que me molestara el Dorito iluminati, fácil, le di a Bill unas sábanas muy grandes y le dije que si las colocaba muy bien sin uso de su magia y en su forma de triángulo, sobre la cama donde dormiría, le daría una sorpresa.

Pero díganme lo ha conseguido… pues obviamente no lo ha conseguido, y eso es porque iba a revisarlo cada diez minutos.

\- Dios si supiera Dipper que Bill está aquí y está tratando de conseguir poner una sábana matrimonial en su cama. – Dije entre risas. – Debí hacer esto desde un principio. No pensé que le llevaría tiempo. – Pero después escuche el sonido de la madera rechinar varias veces, para después volver al silencio normal. - ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?

En ese momento escuche que había llegado mi hermano entraba a la casa siendo acompañado por el tío Ford.

\- Mabel ya llegamos. – Dijo Dipper. – ¿Ya cenaste? Trajimos un poco de comida china.

\- Aquí estoy. – Dije. – Otra vez comida china Dip-Dip, no llegue de california para comer más comida china.

\- Vamos Mabel, que comas en esta semana 3 veces comida china no afectara en tu dieta.

\- No estoy a dieta tonto. – Inflando mis mejillas.

\- De acuerdo no lo estás. - Lanzando una risita.

\- Okey chicos yo me regreso con Fiddleford, pero antes subiré al desván por las revistas que me pidió Stanley.

\- Okey. – Dijeron ambos gemelos.

\- Voy por lo platos. – Dijo Mabel.

Pero en ese momento se escuchó algo quebrarse en su cuarto. Por lo que Mabel abrió los ojos y recordó que Bill estaba arriba en el ático, en su cuarto poniendo una sábana. Su sangre bajo y se puso pálida al recordar al demonio de sueño.

\- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – Dijo Ford.

\- Oh, oh… yo veo. Creo que olvide… cerrar mi ventana. – Corriendo a las escaleras. – Se me olvido que se mete el mapache.

\- ¡¿Mapache?! En la cabaña. – Tomando una escoba. – No harán nido, te acompaño.

\- ¡No tío Ford! – Dijo Mabel. – Yo lo saco, no quiero que le hagas daño.

\- Mabel los mapaches son rabiosos, y más si son del bosque de Gravity Falls. – Dijo Ford. – Esas cosas mutaron durante el Raromagedón.

\- Tío es un animalito. – Frunciendo el ceño. – No me digas que le has estado haciendo daño. – Quitándole la escoba. – Sabes que yo lo saco, pero no quiero que le hagas daño.

Subí tan rápido las escaleras como pude, siendo seguida por mi tío detrás de mí.

\- Mabel espera. – Dijo Ford. – Es peligroso, mutaron.

\- No tío yo lo hago.

Abrí la puerta y entre rápido al cuarto poniendo el seguro. Para ver a Bill que seguía batallando en su forma triangular, aunque termino de colocar la sabana. Se volteó a verme abriendo su ojo al verme ahí parada con una escoba.

\- ¿Estrella? ¿Qué? – Viendo a la castaña amenazadoramente acercarse hacia él. – Aun no termino ¿Qué haces con esa escoba?

Tire la escoba y me abalance para tomar a Bill entre mis brazos mientras que el forcejaba, sabiendo mis intenciones lo más seguro, me acerque y abrir la ventana.

\- Un momento ¿Qué carajo haces? -Viendo que lo sacaba por fuera. – Espera, espera ¿qué haces humana tonta? No te atrevas. – Me amenazo con el dedo. – No lo hagas, no tengo… - Lo interrumpí en su amenaza.

\- _Bill cállate –_ Le susurre. – _Solo hazlo y te daré algo muy bueno después de esto. –_ Lo avente por la ventana sin importarme si volaba o invocara algo para amortiguar el golpe.

Me acerque para abrir la puerta y ver a mi tío parado enfrente con un bate de beisbol.

\- Mabel no toques al mapache.

\- Ya lo saque. – Mostrando la ventana abierta. – Salió pacíficamente por la ventana. Como un buen animalito.

\- Oh bueno. – Viendo dentro del cuarto. – Ahjemm… - Tosiendo levemente. – No pensé que querías… una cama grande. Diablos que tonto.

\- ¿Qué? – Viendo las dos camas juntas y cubiertas con la sabana. – No, no, no, no es lo que piensas tío. Yo en realidad…

\- Descuida Mabel, sé que tú y tu hermano ocupan espacio. Ustedes crecen y pues ya no necesitan camas pequeñas. – Sonrojándose levemente. – Lo siento tanto, por no haberme dado cuenta. Es que Stanley y yo no nos dimos cuenta que ya tienen sus formas de redecorar sus cuartos tener espacio y eso.

\- Tío no es lo que piensas.

\- No hay problema Mabel, solo que no tenemos sabanas ni nada de eso, para ese tipo de camas. – Dijo Ford. – Bien tomare las revistar y me iré.

Vi de nuevo la cama y me di una palmada en el rostro.

"Estúpido, estúpido Bill como se te ocurre" pensé. Para después ir dirigirme a la cocina donde estaba mi hermano ya sentado sirviéndose la comida. – Dipper… necesito decirte algo. – Pero después vi por la ventana a Bill mirarme feo, estaba cubierto de lodo y desperdicios. Quería reírme, pero me aguante.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mabel? – Sacando los envases de comida china. – Por cierto quieres arroz cantones o noodles.

\- Yo… - Viendo como el triángulo se ponía rojo. – Creo que quiero arroz.

\- Entonces más pasta para mí. – dijo. - ¿Qué ves? – Volteando a ver pero no había nadie.

\- Mm… nada. - Sacudí mi cabeza. – Era el mapache, parece que está bien.

\- Okey, pero ten más cuidado con la ventana Mabel.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Bien ya tengo las revistas. – Dijo Ford. – Vaya no sabía que Stanley leía esto.

\- Todo que tenga que ver con cadena de oro y ofertas de cupones, son de él. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Bien chico me voy y mantengan la cabaña cerrada. – dijo Ford. – Nos vemos mañana.

\- Sí – Asentimos mi hermano y yo.

Cenamos tranquilos mi hermano y yo, bueno por lo menos unos 15 minutos, antes de que escuchara otro ruido en el desván.

\- Sí que tenemos mapaches. – Dijo Dipper. – Te ayudo a sacarlos.

\- No, no estoy bien. – Dije. – Espera aquí. Ya vuelvo.

Subí las escaleras para ver a Bill entrando por la ventana cubierto de lodo, todavía en su forma triangular. Dejando huellas en el piso.

\- _Deja de hacer ruido._ – Le dije.

\- Me aventaste por la ventana, la cerraste y ahora tuve que subir a esta.

\- _Si sigues así, Dipper te descubrirá._

\- Pino es de oídos sordos. – Entrecerrando su ojo. – Es sordo, ciego y testarudo.

\- _No en este caso. Ahora guarda silencio._

\- Estoy haciendo silencio. – Dijo molesto y alzando sus manitas. – Mucho silencio.

\- _No es suficiente._

\- Yo no recibo órdenes. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- _Por favor guarda silencio_. – Antes de irse corriendo de regreso a la cocina.

\- Así me gusta. – Dijo.

Llegue a volver a sentarme y terminar de cenar mientras que Dipper se me quedaba viendo extraño.

\- ¿Qué? – Me voltee para ver si no estaba Bill detrás de mí.

\- Tienes el fleco levantado. – Señalo.

\- Oh no me había dado cuenta. – Peinando mi fleco, termine de comer lo último que estaba en mi plato. Me levante y me puse a lavar.

\- Woow que mosco te pico hermana. – Viéndola apurada.

\- Lo siento Dipper, es que me voy a dormir temprano. – Dije fingiendo un bostezo. – Es que estuve ayudando a Tad y pues me canse muy rápido.

\- Sobre eso Mabel. Quería preguntarte ¿Qué sientes cuando Tad está cerca de ti?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Cuestionándolo. – Sabes que olvídalo, es solo un amigo. Ya dije que no planeo enamorarme, no soy la misma niña enamoradiza.

\- Yo nunca dije de que te enamores, solo te pregunte ¿Qué sientes?

\- Nada. Es solo una persona normal y un tipo agradable, contento. – Dije.

\- Mabel, lo siento si te incomodo, pero es que resulta que estuve hablando con Wendy. – Continuo. – Ella me hablo un poco de Tad, estuvo también preguntando acerca de cómo me sentí estando con Tad.

\- ¿Y qué respondiste?

\- Dije que era un sujeto agradable. – Mostrándose inseguro ante lo que dijo. – Pero igual, no siento rencor o algo como me dijo ella.

\- ¿Rencor?

\- Sí, me dijo Wendy que ella y Soos sentían esa clase de sentimiento hacia Tad. A pesar de solo haber dicho: un hola y ¿Qué tal?

\- Eso significa que no lo toleran.

\- Por alguna extraña razón ellos no lo toleran bien.

\- Eso es raro, Tad es un buen enfermero.

\- Tal vez… por cierto mañana me tocara ir con el tío Stan. – Levantándose de su asiento para ir a lavar su plato. – Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero el tío Ford quiere que ayudes a Wendy y a Soos en la tienda. Solo hasta las tres de la tarde y después cierran.

\- ¿Y eso? Porque cerramos temprano. – Dije extrañada por lo que dijo mi hermano, creyendo que fuera una ilusión.

\- A lo que me comento el tío Ford, es porque Soos no está descansando bien, y hoy descubrimos que tenía una cita con ya sabes… Melody la chica que conoció en el centro comercial ¿te acuerdas?

\- Oh sí. – Mostrándome contenta y orgullosa. – Fue una excelente pareja para Soos, cuando fuimos de cupido.

\- Bueno pues el también necesita un respiro, ya que mientras no estábamos estuvo trabajando más de 24 horas en la cabaña.

\- Cielos eso es mucho tiempo. – Frotándose el brazo. – Demasiado.

\- A pesar de que el tío Ford le ha pedido que no se exige, pues ya sabes como es. – Dijo. – Por eso estamos cerrando un poco más temprano. Solo esta semana.

\- Temprano, deja que el tío Stan le dé un infarto. – Solté una risa junto con mi hermano.

\- Ni que lo digas, todos sus clientes yéndose. – Soltando una carcajada. – Se pondría loco.

\- Lo sé. – Riendo.

\- Bueno Mabel ya me paso a retirar a dormir, si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Sí, pero no juegues con las cosas del tío Ford. No sabemos que tiene en ese laboratorio.

\- Puedo manejarlo.

\- Aja. – Colocando una expresión de incredulidad. – ¿Dices manejarlo?

\- Bueno tendré cuidado en algunas cosas. Pero vamos son sus cosas que utilizo para cazar criaturas. – Soltando un chillido de felicidad.

\- Okey fanática, pero ten cuidado.

En cuanto se fue Dipper a la maquina dispensadora de dulces para ir directamente al estudio/cuarto del tío Ford, me acerque a tomar uno de los envases de comida china y sacar una botella de jugo del refrigerador, apague las luces y fui directo a mi habitación, subí al desván con mucho cuidado de no tropezarme. Note que había pisadas pequeñas con lodo y más adelante pisadas grandes, al abrir la puerta encontré a Bill sentado en una toalla de baño enrollado en su cintura; esperen un segundo… ese era mi toalla de baño.

\- Ya me refresque, así que te perdiste la oportunidad de meterte conmigo. – Mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

\- ¡Mi toalla! – Dije muy enojada. – Es mi toalla favorita ahora esta… sucia y mancillada.

\- Hablas de esto. – Iba quitarse la toalla pero de pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

\- No te atrevas. – Le regañe con el rostro rojo. – No enfrente de una dama.

\- Solo la iba devolver.

\- Pero no aquí. – Señalando al baño. – Vete a cambiar.

\- Que exigente estrellita. – Levantándose de la cama para ir al baño a cambiarse.

Mabel se fijó en su espalda viendo los tatuajes y una cicatriz enorme. Desvió la mirada para distraerse un poco, cuando noto las dos camas juntas. Una venita resalto en su frente.

\- Ese imbécil.

PV Normal

Bill iba saliendo del baño con unos pantalones de chándal oscuros y un tira hueso blanco. Observo como la chica comenzaba a destruir su obra maestra y lo que le llevo la mitad de la tarde hacer.

\- Oye ¿qué haces? – Frunciendo el ceño molesto. – Me costó trabajo.

\- Intento recuperar mi cama Dorito tonto. – Moviendo su cama a la esquina de su cuarto. – Listo. – Limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

En un chasquido de dedos que hizo, volvió a poner las camas juntas en su lugar.

\- De nadaa~. – Se lanzó acostarse con una sonrisa triunfante. – Y bien cuál es la enorme sorpresa que me ibas a dar cuando terminara de colocar la sabana.

\- Eres el diablo. – Dije, lanzando el envase de comida hacia él.

\- Me gustaría serlo, pero ese puesto ya está ocupado. – Abriendo el envase. – Woau comida humana, enserio me quieres dar esto. Sabes que no cómo. – Llevándose a la boca el tenedor con el alimento.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué lo comes?

\- Porque los demonios saboreamos, querida. – Comento. – No negamos placeres mundanos.

\- Enserio vas a quedarte aquí. – Cruzando mis brazos sobre mí pecho. – Hay un cuarto abajo.

\- No parecías estar muy segura de ofrecérmelo, antes de que me lanzaras por la ventana. – Arqueando una ceja. – Sabía que estaba aquí Seis dedos y Pino, yo fácilmente me oculto.

\- Pues no lo hiciste.

\- Entonces estabas preocupada por mí. – Sonriéndole. – Que dulce de tu parte amor, tirarme por la ventana hacia los contenedores de basura y al lodo. – Mostrando su sarcasmo en cada palabra.

\- Cállate Bill. – Tomando mi almohada. – Tú quédate aquí, yo dormiré abajo.

Coloco su mano sobre la perilla para salir y abrir la puerta, pero fue retenida cuando Bill coloco su peso en la puerta impidiendo que la abriera, para después acorralarla.

\- Me ibas a dar algo muy bueno. – Hablo con voz suave y seductora. – Antes de que me lanzaras por la ventana. Ya sabes fui un mapache muy malo. – Burlándose. - ¿Qué me darás?

\- Bueno es que… está ahí. – Señalando el envase de comida china que estaba encima de la mesita.

\- No mientas. – Inclinándose a su rostro. – Me darás algo bueno o tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza.

\- Bill. – Sonrojándome.

Se acercó a su rostro presionando sus labios con los suyos, robando un beso suave. Para después juntar su frente con la suya.

\- Con esto es suficiente. – La tomo de la cintura para lanzarla a la cama. – Dormiremos juntos.

\- Dios no hagas eso.

\- ¿Hacer qué? Lanzarte o el beso. – Dándole una sonrisa enorme. Para después pasar sus brazos rodeándola por detrás de la espalda y la cintura. – Quédate en mis brazos, Estrella fugaz.

\- No puedes dormir en tu lado y yo en el mío.

\- No. – Apretándola cerca de él. – Quiero tenerte aquí.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Mabel despertó estirándose levente hasta que sintió unos brazos sostenerla firmemente de la cintura. Sintiendo la respiración en su cuello. Una cachetada le hizo regresar a la realidad al recordad que Bill se quedó dormido en su cama, más bien las dos camas que junto y en sus brazos.

Mabel lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas separándose de él y tirándolo al piso.

\- ¿Porque hiciste eso? – Se quejó el demonio.

\- Te dije que no te me acercaras.

\- Ayer no protestaste querida, te quedaste dormida en mis brazos. – Subiéndose a la cama para hundir su cabeza en las almohadas.

\- ¿Ahora qué haces?

\- Reposar este bello rostro en la almohada, que simula tu pecho. – Mostrándose burlón.

Mabel se levantó y vio la hora que marcaban las nueve de la mañana.

\- Dios me quede dormida, Wendy y Soos llegaran en poco. – Rápidamente se apresuró a sacar ropa y comenzar a cambiarse a la velocidad de la luz; colocándose ropa interior nueva, un vestido sencillo naranja, unas sandalias cafés y un suéter crema delgado con el logotipo de una flor.

Salió corriendo de la habitación dando un portazo. Mientras que Bill estaba con una enorme sonrisa y la nariz levemente sangrando.

\- Vaya espectáculo. – Lamiéndose los labios. – Un conjunto blanco con puntos y moñitos.

.

.

Mabel había aprovechado para desayunar algo rápido, un tazón de cereal, observo una nota pegada en el refrigerador con la letra de su hermano.

" _ **Mabel fui con el tío Ford a ver como se encontraban allá, hay dinero en la mesa de la cocina. Te toca hacer las compras y dile a Soos y a Wendy que cierren temprano por hoy."**_

 _ **Atte. Tu hermano Dipper.**_

 _ **PD: No dejes la ventana abierta, se meten los mapaches.**_

Terminando de comer, se dirigió abrir la cabaña y hecho un último vistazo hacia arriba las escaleras, asegurándose de que Bill no saliera.

Llegaron Wendy y Soos a la cabaña saludando a la chica Pines, antes de comenzar a trabajar. Mabel les aviso que el día de hoy cerraría temprano el museo de la rareza, por lo que Wendy no protesto. En cambio Soos al principio estaba preocupado de cerrar temprano, pero la castaña explico que últimamente estaban cansados y necesitaban unos días para relajarse bien y descansar, ocupaban despejar su mente. A lo que al final accedió el hombre de mantenimiento y encargado de los recorridos.

Mabel fue ayudar a Wendy a acomodar la mercancía, cuando la pelirroja se acercó a ella para iniciar una conversación.

\- Wendy ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, no me quejo. – Respondió. – Así que… Mabel ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Supongo que sí. – Tomando las figurillas entre mis manos para acomodarlo en el estante.

\- Ayer conociste a Tad Strange, él enfermero de Stan. – Menciono el nombre de mala manera como si lo aborreciera de toda la vida. - Dime ¿Qué sentiste estando con él? En el sentido social.

\- Bien, es un tipo agradable y… lindo. – Sintiendo mis mejillas sonrosarse. – Es un buen tipo, ama mucho lo que hace y es bueno con Pato. Incluso hace comida para mi tío.

\- Ya veo.

\- Wendy ayer Dipper me conto que Tad no te caía para nada bien.

\- Bueno no lo odio. – Riendo nerviosamente. – Solo que cada vez que lo veo, mi cuerpo reacciona extrañamente como si quisiera defenderse.

\- ¿defenderse? – Pregunto.

\- Sí. – Dijo. – Por alguna extraña razón... tengo deseos de hacerle daño. Por eso… - Agachando la mirada. – No voy a ver al Sr. Pines. – Dirigiéndose a Mabel. – Tal vez algún día logre hablar con él.

\- Tal vez. – dije.

La mañana transcurrió normal sin ningún problema, hasta llegar a la mitad de la tarde cuando llego la hora de cerrar. Mabel se despidió de Soos y de Wendy desde la puerta de la tienda. Cuando noto que el cielo iba nublándose de poco a poco.

\- ¿Ira a llover?

Se metió adentro y se encamino hacia el desván, cruzándolo hasta llegar a su cuarto y ver a Bill aun tendido en la cama.

\- ¡Bill! – Tomando la escoba. – Me ayudas a barrer la cabaña. Bueno la parte de arriba.

\- En un momento. – Sonando perezoso.

\- Bill solo barre. – Soltó una exhalación. – No quiero discutir, y te vas en la noche. Dijiste solo un día.

\- Lo hare.

\- Estaré en la cocina en un momento regreso. – Dije antes de abandonar el cuarto.

"Desde cuando actuó buena con él. Y porque lo estoy dejando descansar, debería irse. Yo lo sigo odiando, por lo que me hizo."

.

.

Mientras tanto con Dipper se encontraba en el jardín leyendo uno de los libros que le había prestado Ford, recordando la plática que tuvieron ayer. Estaba preocupado por lo que tenía Stan y por el paradero de Bill Cipher, desde hace dos días que ya no lo escuchaba en su cabeza.

\- ¿No vino la joven Mabel? – Pregunto el enfermero. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- No, el día de hoy se quedó ayudar a la cabaña.- Respondió Dipper. – Yo estoy en su lugar. – Sonriendo despreocupado.

\- Espero no haberla incomodado ayer. – Dijo preocupado el chico. – Puede que ayer hable de más o dije algo ofensivo para ella.

\- No, no al contrario me dijo que eras un tipo agradable.

\- Ya veo. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Oye… ¿Dipper cierto?

\- Sí.

\- Podrías decirme que le gusta a tu hermana. – Dijo. – Quiero agradecerle por haberme ayudado ayer en mis labores. – Sentándose en la banca. – Sé que no tenía que ayudarme, pero ella insistió y quiero darle un pequeño regalo.

\- ¿Un regalo?

\- Sí. – Jugando con entre sus dedos una moneda de plata. – Hay algo que le guste. Un pastel o unas galletas. Veo que le gusta los dulces, pero no sé qué le agrade.

\- A ella le gusta el pastel. – Respondí sonriéndole. Tal vez Tad era un tipo agradable merecía una oportunidad. Aunque sentía una sensación fría cerca de él.

.

.

Mabel se encontraba terminando de hervir el agua en una tetera, se fue a agarrar una caja y tomar una taza de la alacena, tomo una bolsita de té de manzanilla y después se dirigió a su bolsa que dejo en la sala ayer. Saco el frasco y lo abrió, colocando dos gotas dentro de la bebida caliente. Guardo el frasco en el bolsillo de su abrigo y tomo la taza para dirigirse a la habitación.

Entrando encontró limpio el lugar y al demonio tendido en la cama. Se acercó con sumo cuidado a él y lo llamo por su nombre.

\- Bill.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Respirando un poco rápido.

\- Te noto muy cansado. – Dije.

\- Solo estaba pensando con los ojos abiertos. – Dándose una vuelta para quedar de lado. - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Te traje algo para beber. – Extendiéndole una taza de té humeante. – Ten.

\- ¿Té? – Le miro arqueando una ceja inquisitiva.

\- Te ayudara a relájate. – Tratando de sonar convincente. – Es de manzanilla.

\- Si es preparado por una humana como tú, sospecharía.

\- Que grosero eres. – Dije haciendo un puchero. – Yo lo hice para ti pensando que te recuperarías, por lo que te puse hacer.

\- Es broma. – Sujetando su mano para beber la taza. – Es muy dulce… lo azucaraste demasiado.

\- Ese es la idea. – Mostrando una sonrisa fingida.

\- Estrella… - Menciono en un susurro.

\- Sí. – Viéndolo caer.

\- Voy a dormir un rato más. – Cayendo de sueño en la cama. – No te enojes.

\- No hay problema.

PV Mabel

Vi que Bill cayo dormido inmediatamente en cuanto le di el té, me sentía culpable por haberle dado lo del frasco. Pero Pyronica y Kriptos dijeron que lo debilitaría. Salí de la habitación y camine en círculos, estaba nerviosa ante lo que hice, así que decidí salir de la cabaña y despejar mi mente. Sin importarme lo que suceda con él.

Pensé en ir hacer las compras para la cena, camine rumbo al pueblo distraída. La culpa me llegaba y recordaba la expresión que me había dado Bill. Estaba preocupada y había dejado a Bill solo, sin saber lo que hace ese frasco. ¿Y si lo intoxique? O ¿lo dejaba en un estado de sueño profundo?

De repente sentí chocar contra alguien, levante mi vista para toparme con los ojos negros del enfermero de mi tío.

\- ¿Mabel?

\- ¡Tad! – Abriendo mis ojos de sorpresa.

El chico me sonrió tanto para después tomarme la mano y estrecharla.

\- Que suerte encontrarte por aquí. – Dijo. – Iba camino a mi descanso, bueno a comer algo y después regresar a la mansión. – Menciono contento. – Ahora si vine preparado, para el turno extra.

\- Lo siento ahora no pude ir. – Dije. – Tenia que ayudar en la cabaña. – Agachando su mirada tímidamente.

\- No hay problema Sweety Pie. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Oye, que me dices de acompañarme a comer. – Señalando un café. – Dicen que preparan unos croissants deliciosos.

\- Yo… - Iba negarme pero mi estómago rugió y me traiciono al recordar que no había comido en la tarde antes de cerrar.

\- Supongo que es un sí. – Tomándola de la mano para guiarla hasta el lugar. – Te encantara.

\- Sí. – Asentí con mis mejillas rojas.

Llegando al lugar nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana y pedimos nuestra comida. Tad pidió un croissant y un té de Darjeeling; yo termine pidiendo lo mismo pero en vez de té preferí un jugo.

\- Amo el té de aquí. – Dijo el chico. – Deberías probarlo.

\- Tal vez un día. – Aun me sentía culpable por lo de Bill.

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos comiendo, Tad me contaba de los lugares que había visitado y la gente que había conocido. La mayoría de los lugares que mencionaba se me hacían de origen desconocido y de una ubicación dudosa, eso me hizo avergonzarme a no saber suficiente en geografía. La conversación era interesante y animoso, lleno de pequeña bromas entre nosotros, que la mayoría de las veces no entendía sus chistes y algunas sí. Jamás pensé volver a sentirme tranquila, aparte de platicar con mi hermano o Nico. Pensé que por un momento era normalidad, y tal vez podría volver hacer la misma chica de antes.

Revise mi celular y vi que ya casi eran las seis de la tarde.

\- Tad, disculpa por interrumpir… pero debo hacer compras para la cena. – Dije tímidamente antes de levantarme de mi asiento.

\- Lo siento. – dijo. – Me deje llevar Mabel. Es que hace tiempo que no charlaba con alguien así.

\- Me alegra haberte animado hablar. – Le sonreí.

\- Espero verte mañana en la mansión. – Dijo. – Para seguir con nuestra platica.

\- Sí.

Salimos del café y de pronto unas gotas fueron descendiendo del cielo, anunciando que iría a llover en ese mismo instante. Me regañe por no llevarme un paraguas, iba regresar al café cuando vi que Tad me extendía un paragua negro formal.

\- Ten.

\- ¿De dónde…?

\- Es uno de mis trucos. – Acercándoselo a su mano. – Toma cúbrete con él.

\- Pero tú…

\- Descuida, no me hará daño la lluvia. – Dijo. – Ve hacer tus compras, ya luego me lo regresaras.

\- Pero Tad.

\- Pero nada, llévalo. – Besando su frente. – Ve Sweety Pie, no me gustaría que te enfermaras. O tu tío y tú hermano me regañarían.

\- Gracias. – Dije levemente sonrojada.

\- Nos vemos.

Observe como Tad desaparecía bajo la lluvia de forma misteriosa, como si fuera por arte magia, pensé que estaba cansada y me hacía falta dormir suficiente.

PV Normal

Mabel realizo las compras sin problema alguno saliendo del supermercado, cargando las bolsa en su mano. Escucho unas pisadas seguirla por detrás, se sentían cerca hasta que sintió ser tirada así atrás topándose con una mirada amatista y una mirada azul acero.

\- Hola Estrella fugaz. – Dijo la súcubo. – ¿Cómo va? – Dando una sonrisa tétrica. – Es algo difícil de caer ¿no?

\- Pyronica…

\- Por su rostro adivinaría que no has conseguido debilitarlo aun. – Olfateándola. – Tiene su aroma impregnado en su cuerpo. – Dijo Kriptos. – Eso significa que estuvo en contacto contigo, el muy bastardo.

\- Calmado Kriptos, ella ya consiguió su confianza. – Acariciando la mejilla de la castaña. – No olvides darle las gotas querida, en su té o comida. – Acercándose a su oído. – Y no olvides hacerlo sentir querido. Vamos sé que puedes esforzarte, aparte de darle patéticas sonrisas. Ya casi lo tenemos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace el frasco?

\- Nada malo, solo impiden que use sus poderes al máximo. – Menciono.

\- Cuando este todo debilitado e incapaz de hacer magia. – Haciendo un sonido de explosión. - ¡Pum! Es ahí cuando atraparemos al bastardo.

\- Nosotros te diremos cuando lo traigas ante nosotros.

\- Así que sigue haciéndolo pequeña zorra. – Golpeando levemente su mejilla. –Lo estás engañando bien.

Kriptos desapareció y Pyronica solo lanzo una risa acercándose antes de desvanecerse. A Mabel no le agradaba la situación, algo había hecho Bill para enfurecerlos. La chica estaba nerviosa, quería regresar a casa cuanto antes. Camino apresurada teniendo cuidado de no caer, en cuanto llego a la cabaña noto a una persona rubia sentado en el porche resguardándose de la lluvia. Se acercó y vio claramente de quien se trataba.

\- Pacifica.

\- ¿Mabel?

\- Pacifica eres tú. – Abrazándola. – Hola… ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Dijo contenta derramando unas lágrimas. – Te escribí, pero no llegaban bien las cartas. Me dijeron que algunas se perdieron.

\- Chica el correo en Gravity Falls es pésimo. – Dijo la rubia.

\- Pasa. – Abriendo la puerta de la cabaña. - ¿Qué haces aquí en la lluvia?

Entraron a la cabaña sentando a la rubia en la sala, antes de lanzar una mirada arriba en el desván. Regresando su atención en su amiga.

\- Quería verlos a ti y a Dipper. – Acomodándose en el sillón. – Supe que llegaron hace dos días, bueno Robbie me conto.

\- Perdón por no avisarles, todo fue rápido y cansando. – Dije avergonzada. – Es que llegamos de imprevisto a ver a nuestro tío.

\- El señor Pines. – Dijo Pacifica. – Eso significa que conociste a tal Strange…

\- Sí, es un sujeto amigable y es enfermero. – Sonriendo al recordar el paraguas y la salida.

\- Si supongo que lo es. – Colocando una expresión incomoda. – Bueno no lo conozco muy bien, pero he entablado conversación solo unas veces. Aunque no me fio de él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, es raro y enigmático ese sujeto. Me da escalofríos y ganas de huir cada vez que lo veo, en vez de sentirme segura. - Apretando sus manos para después cepillarse su pelo rubio. – Por cierto Mabel, vine a invitarte mañana a una velada. Haremos una pijamada en mi casa, por tu regreso. – Sonriendo. – Las chicas estarán, quieren verte ya sabes; Candy y Grenda te han estado echando mucho de menos.

\- Eso sería genial. – dije. – Pero primero le aviso a mi tío.

\- No hay problema, tratare de convencer al viejo antipático. - Alzando un pulgar. – Solo esperamos tu respuesta. Así que… ¿Qué me dices?

\- ¡Seguro que iré! – Dije feliz alzando mis brazos. – ¿A qué hora será?

\- Siete de la tarde. – Contesto. – Quiero que nos cuentes que hiciste en california tú y tu hermano.

\- ¿Llevo a Dipper? – Dándole un codazo a su amiga.

\- ¡Mabel Pines! es una velada de chicas, no se permiten chicos. – Mostrándose ruborizada.

\- Es broma Pacifica, eso ya lo sé. – Soltando una risita.

Ambas chicas vieron que la lluvia iba aumentar un poco más, a lo que Pacifica saco su celular de su bolsillo del pantalón y llamo su chofer apareciendo inmediatamente en la entrada.

\- Pacifica. – Musite.

\- ¿Qué? Aún conservo algunos privilegios de niña rica. – Dijo con una sonrisita. – Alégrate que no regrese a pie y más con este clima horrible.

\- Cierto. – Soltando una risita para después despedirla en la puerta. – Entonces nos vemos mañana. Llevare golosinas.

\- Sí, oye y salúdame a Dipper.

\- Le diré que le envías muchos besos. Y que lo extrañas.

\- No, Mabel, no hagas eso. – Amenazo. – Mabel mala.

\- Es broma Paz jeje.

Con esto último se despidió de su amiga quedando sola en la cabaña. Se acercó a cerrar la puerta y recogió sus cosas. Noto que el paraguas que le había prestado Tad goteaba mucho, por lo que fue a extenderlo y dejar que se secara en el piso de la tienda. Observando el color oscuro de la tela y el mango fino con un sello en parte de arriba en forma de pentagrama con líneas plateadas.

\- Es muy bonito. – Dijo.

Subió al desván para ir a su cuarto y comprobar que estuviera ahí Bill, pero encontró la habitación vacía.

\- ¿Se habrá ido? – Menciono nerviosa. – Pero… ¿a dónde?

" _Eso es bueno, porque había dicho solo una noche y después se iba, lo había dicho._ "

Bajo a la cocina y decidió a ponerse a preparar la cena antes de que llegaran su tío y su hermano. Se colocó un mandil rosa y pensó un momento en lo que haría. Notando que desde que llegaron solo comían comida rápida y nada nutritivo, estaba harta de la pizza, la comida china y las hamburguesas. Volteo a ver la ventana que seguía lloviendo fuertemente. Por su mente cruzo por su cabeza una avena con pasas y canela, siendo que estaría bien para un clima húmedo y lluvioso. Algo caliente para ellos.

Saco los ingredientes y se puso a prepararla sin ningún problema alguno, mientras tarareaba una canción de su grupo favorito actual "Love Sentence", moviendo la cuchara sobre la pequeña cacerola. En minutos estaría lista.

\- Esto le gustara. – Sonriendo, mientras bajaba la flama de la estufa.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste?

Mabel se volteó rápidamente sorprendiéndose por la voz del rubio, que se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Llevaba una camisa amarilla y unos pantalones oscuros.

\- ¡Bill! – Dije para mi sorpresa. – Pensé que te habías ido.

\- Te hice una pregunta. – Acercándose a la chica. - ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Y con quien estabas? – Alzando el paraguas para lanzárselo, mientras colocaba una mirada furiosa sobre su único orbe ámbar brilloso. – Mabel.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al ver la actitud fría y molesta de Bill, estaba enojado y sonaba muy furioso. Recordé los amargos castigos y el estadio en su castillo. Es como si hubiéramos regresado al pasado. Pensé que tal vez no lo haría, pero estaba equivocada nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

Continuara…

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chicos yo no sé qué rayos está escribiendo esta mujer, no dejo como se podría decir… ¿Spoiler del siguiente capítulo? Solo me dijo súbelo mientras regresa de sus clases de idiomas. Pero veo que tiene contestado algunos comentarios? Por lo que no hay problema. De todos modos ella ya tenía hecho todo la imagen, el escrito y… ¿creo que eso? Yo solo lo estoy subiendo XD**_

 _ **PD: Hace unos minutos me equivoque de fanfic y subí el capítulo 17 por error a Fanfiction. (Esperemos que no me mate la autora de este fanfic) Y los que leyeron el capítulo por error y se dieron un tremendo mega spoiler, una disculpa mi error UwU solo olvídenlo y bórrenlo de su memoria.**_

 **Sección de Preguntas, respuestas a comentarios y agradecimientos.**

 **LarousseLucy:** Gracias por seguirme, casi a ciertas con Will, pero debo decir que en esta historia no aparecer D: decidí utilizar otros villanos y personajes. Gracias por leer este fanfic chica :3

 **Jazmin Chan:** Pues poco a poco amo a Tad, pero que se puede decir :D llego primero el dorito iluminati a mi vida. Y noo no puedo regalarlos ; w; son mis perfect husbandos. Gracias por comentar.

 **Elbani:** Todos amamos a Tad de enfermero, es mi sueño OwO pero también espero hacer algún día a Bill de enfermero. Gracias por comentar.

Y otra vez gracias a los de Wattpad por seguir esta historia, saben que siempre les regreso los comentarios no se hagan, pero lo hago a su tiempo. Y por darle voto a esta historia y un seguire :D


	17. Chapter 17: ¿Más té señor Cipher?

**¡Hola todos! Solo vengo a dejar esto por aquí y ver el mundo arder en llamas, okey. Es un capítulo fuera de la fecha de entrega.**

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher, Tad Stranger, Stanford Pines/Seis dedos, Dipper Pines/Pino.

Clasificación: M +18

 **Advertencia: Lemon ¿hard o soft?, relaciones sexuales consensuadas, Dorito en temporada de celo, ¿Qué rayos Mabel le haces a Bill?, la ONU me lo brinco por el arco del triunfo :3**

 **Capítulo dedicado a SraPlumaDeMilColores :D**

 **Capítulo Diecisiete: ¿Más té señor Cipher?**

.

.

.

"Respira Mabel, solo respira… y todo volverá a como antes"

\- ¿Dime dónde estabas? – Acercándose peligrosamente. - ¿Y con quién?

" **Vamos Mabel tu puedes, enfréntalo"**

\- ¿Mabel porque no respondes? - Quedando enfrente de ella. - ¿Quién te dio ese paraguas? O ¿Dónde está el bastardo?

" **No podía dejar que le hiciera daño, no cuando se portó muy amable conmigo"**

\- Y bien. – Esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica.

\- Salí solo a comprar, aparte es mi vida no la tuya. – Dije molesta, recogiendo el paraguas. – Y esto fue prestado, así que no lo maltrates.

\- No sabes con quien te involucras.

\- Es mi problema.

" **Estas cavando tu tumba Mabel, será mejor que te calmes"**

\- Pensé que te irías - Dije amargamente.

\- Me sentía agotado… - Tratando de evocar una llama en sus manos. – Es inútil.

Mabel vio como intentaba hacer aparecer una flama entre sus dedos, pero era de formar débil. Tomo una inhalación y una exhalación antes de dirigirse a él y decir lo siguiente que posiblemente se arrepentirían más tarde.

\- Quédate un poco más a descansar. – Volteando su mirada. – Después vete, mi tío y Dipper llegaran tarde.

\- Estrella fugaz… tú no me estás haciendo nada ¿verdad? – Dijo en voz calmada.

La chica lo miro con sus ojos abiertos para después colocar una mirada triste, se sentía muy culpable por hacerle eso, pero debía haber un motivo en todo esto.

\- No sé a qué te refieres… torpe Dorito. – Colocando una media sonrisa. Con la cuchara tome un poco de avena sirviéndola en una taza, Bill seguía viéndome pero en un rápido movimiento hice mi movimiento. Agregue las gotas y le extendí la taza al demonio. – Ten, debes tener hambre.

El rubio tomo la taza y dio un sorbo sin llegar a preguntar por lo que le dio. Estaba confiando demasiado en ella. - De todos los miembros de la rueda del zodiaco, eres la única que sabes que estoy aquí. – Dijo. – Aun me estoy preguntando, ¿Por qué ocultarme? – Dando otro sorbo a la taza.

\- Mi tío y mi hermano… no saben lo que me paso. – Cruzándome de brazos mientras me recargaba al mueble de la cocina. – Preferiría que se quedara así como esta, sin que supieran lo que me paso en el castillo. – Aun no estaba lista para afrontar esos horribles recuerdos. – Bill tú eres una maldita evidencia, si te ve mi tío de seguro te asesina y mi hermano no tendrá piedad contra ti.

\- Entonces ¿porque me ocultas? – Soltando una risa. – Fácilmente puedes avisarles. – El demonio había terminado de comer la avena, dejando la taza encima de la mesa.

\- Porque estoy segura que les dirás, como venganza.

\- Eso te preocupa, en realidad deberías preocuparte que yo los mate y te lleve conmigo. – Dijo. – No sabes lo que puedo hacerte, ¿Qué tal si te cuelgo de los grilletes y te doy otros 50 latigazos?

\- Eres un ser horrible y cruel. – Tome el paraguas de Tad para llevarlo a secar donde lo había dejado.

Fue a la sala a extender el paraguas siendo seguida por Bill, él en cambio miraba de reojo a la chica acomodar el paraguas en el piso, viéndola sonreír tontamente. Gruño molesto ante ese gesto insignificante, aunque podía ver un aura rodear a la castaña, un aura color purpura se posaba sobre su cuerpo.

Mabel regreso a la cocina a apagar la cacerola y cubrirla con la tapa, iba quitarse el mandil pero fue detenida cuando Bill se colocó detrás de ella, abrazándola por detrás.

\- ¿B-Bill? – Hablo sorprendida por el contacto repentino.

\- Mabel no te involucres. – Besando la coronilla de su cabeza. – Él… - Fue interrumpido cuando la castaña ladeo su rostro para encontrar el suyo y presionar un beso en sus labios.

PV Mabel.

" **¿Qué hiciste idiota? Acabo de besar a Bill Cipher, ¿lo acabo de hacer?"**

\- Bill… - Dije suavemente sujetando sus manos para guiarlas a que tocaran mis pechos, consiguiendo ruborizarlo. – Por favor… - Susurre tímidamente y soltando un gemido corto.

Inmediatamente sentí como el apretaba suavemente mi pecho; masajeando sobre la tela de mi vestido y acariciando. Como respuesta solo gemía en silencio soltando uno que otro gemido de mis labios. Recargue mi cabeza contra su pecho y mire su orbe ámbar brillar de manera cálida. De momento a otro sentí como su mano se movía por mi torso y mi cintura, hasta llegar a descender por debajo de la falda de mi vestido y levantarla. Su contacto me hizo estremecer y dar un pequeño escalofrío, pero deje que continuara.

" **Hacerlo sentir querido"**

Los dedos de aquel demonio jugaban con el elástico de mis bragas, provocándome contraerme por la parte de mi vientre hasta que introdujo su mano y comenzó a acariciarme sobre mi pequeño monte. No pude evitar sonrojarme furiosamente en mis mejillas, sus dedos tocando mi sexo de forma desesperante. Gemí roncamente cuando movía su índice sobre mi clítoris, masajeándolo lentamente y sintiendo los demás dedos moviéndolos grácilmente en mi entrada.

\- Bill... Bill…

\- Sostente. – Colocando mis manos sobre el mostrador de la cocina. – Estas muy mojada. – Hablo de forma ronca y lujuriosa, susurrando cerca de mi oído.

\- ¡Mmh! ~ - Lance un ronroneo cargado de placer.

Escuche como desabrochaba su pantalón, mi corazón latía fuertemente que sentía que iría a salir. Me bajo las bragas esta vez sin romperlas o tirarlas. Me levanto mi falda y se introdujo su miembro erecto dentro de mí dando la primera embestida. Me aferre al mueble y deje escapar un gemido alto y un jadeo. Sus golpes no eran tan fuertes como la vez en el castillo. Eran lentos y placenteros, haciendo un vaivén suave y dejando que me acostumbrara. Lo escuchaba gemir cortamente, soltar unos ronroneos de su garganta y besar mi cuello dejando besos fervientes.

\- Más rápido, por favor… - Suplique sintiendo mi corazón dar un vuelco de extrañas emociones.

Bill se inclinó y me abrazo para ir un poco más rápido en sus embestidas, tratándome con delicadeza en su agarre, como si fuera una pieza de cristal.

Dentro de la habitación se escuchaba nuestros suspiros y gemidos, mientras afuera seguía lloviendo con intensidad. Me gustaba esta sensación placentera, era muy amable y suave. Mantuvimos unos minutos el ritmo, sintiendo su respiración cerca. Unos últimos golpeteos y se enterró profundamente, para después sentir algo caliente dentro de mí y salir, escurriendo por mis muslos. Me acerque y lo bese en los labios moviéndolos tímidamente, me separe y nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Bill se enderezo con el rostro teñido de un rubor rojizo. Pero después puso una expresión llena de tristeza y dolor, apartándose de mí.

\- ¿Qué demonios estas intentando Pines? – Alejándose.

\- Yo no lo sé… - Agache mi mirada dolida, al igual que él estaba confundida. Sin soportarlo más comencé a llorar.

Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y me atraían a un pecho cálido.

\- Supongo que estamos extrañados. – Acariciando su cabello.

Deje que me consolara un momento, sintiendo sus manos acariciar mi pelo y abrazar mi cuerpo. De repente sentí su mano que levantaba mi rostro y plantaba un beso en mis labios.

\- Estrella fugaz sabes que te amo. – Dijo con su mirada fija. - ¿Tú me amas?

Una pequeña mentira creare. – Yo… también te amo. – Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo abrace para volver a besarlo.

" **¿Debo hacerlo sentir querido?"**

\- Te llevare a la habitación. – Besando sus labios la cargo caminando hasta el cuarto que se encontraba en el desván.

\- Bill… - Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, mi corazón no para de latir violentamente.

En cuanto llegamos me bajo en la cama, los besos no se hicieron esperar sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos. Pose mis manos sobre su pecho sin llegar apartarlo. Sentía su mano sobre mi rostro acariciándome, mientras que la otra desataba mi delantal y quitaba mi suéter crema. Nos separamos cuando empezó a deshacer mi ropa aventándola al piso, yo no me quede atrás desabroche los botones de su camisa y se la retire viendo sus tatuajes y su pecho fornido y su abdomen marcado. Bill bajo el cierre de mi vestido y comenzó a retirarlo bajándolo con lentitud y lamiendo mi piel hasta dejar mordisco y chupones rojizos, que me hacían gemir entrecortado. Termino de quitármelo dejándome únicamente con el brasear blanco que cubría mi pecho.

\- ¿Dónde están tus bragas? – Hablo con voz lujuriosa.

\- Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti.

\- Posiblemente en la cocina, Estrella fugaz. – Besando su quijada y cuello. – Pero muy ocultos de Seis dedos y Pino.

\- Bill… - Iba protestar pero fui callada por un beso suyo.

Retiro mi última prenda dejándome completamente desnuda, una mano suya me empujo en la cama recostándome. Lo observe acercarse a mi pecho de forma amenazadora y dio una lamida larga desde el nacimiento a mis senos, cogiendo uno por la boca y pasando sus dientes por mi pezón. Lamio y chupo con avidez mi seno saboreando mi piel y haciéndome gemir un poco alto, su mano acariciaba el otro; apretándolo y tirándolo, jugando con mi pezón. No pude evitar soltar un jadeo ronco. Poco a poco sentí como su boca iba bajando hacia mi abdomen haciéndome cosquillas y dejando besos y mordisco poco fuertes en mi piel. Unas manos me sujetaron de mis muslos y me abrieron cuidadosamente, sintiendo que él llegaba a besar mi zona intima.

\- Bill… Mmm… - Gemí al sentir su lengua lamiendo mi vagina y mi clítoris, era tan húmeda y electrizante al tacto.

\- Sabes bien mi querida Estrella. – Adentrando sus dedos a jugar en su entrada moviéndolos de arriba abajo y penetrándola con movimientos suaves y profundos.

\- Ah… aah… Bill~ - Lleve mis manos acariciar su cabello rubio de forma amorosa

Sin poderlo soportar una descarga recorrió mi columna haciéndome gritar y convulsionar de placer, temblando violentamente. Llegándome a correr en su boca, Bill seguía lamiendo mi clítoris hinchado y succionando. No pude evitar gimotear de placer y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Cuando se detuvo se acercó a besarme en los labios dándome un beso apasionado. Escuche como se retiraba los pantalones y se acercaba a mi entrada, frotando su pene contra mis labios humedecidos. Se adentró en mi interior dándome unas lentas y profundas embestidas. Pase mis manos por su espalda y lo abrace fuertemente, nos miramos a los ojos y ambos jadeábamos.

\- Más rápido… - Demande algo avergonzada de mis mejillas. – Bill…

\- Estrella… fugaz. – Dijo ronco y cargado de placer en su voz el demonio.

Apretó mis caderas dejándome moretones en mi piel de la fuerza de su agarre, aumento sus empujes siendo más rápidos y profundos. Tomo mis piernas y las coloco encima de sus hombros, haciendo el contacto más íntimo. Se podía escuchar nuestros líquidos mezclándose y el sonido de nuestro sexos chocar. No pude evitar encajar mis uñas en su espalda y rasgar su piel, "grave error", solo logre excitarlo más. Sus estocadas fueron siendo más fuertes haciéndome gritar y gemir. Rogué que no se escucharan fuera de la habitación o de la cabaña.

\- Mabel… ¡Aahg! – Lanzo un jadeo fuerte el demonio. - Eres deliciosamente estrecha querida. – Besando su rostro.

Grite fuertemente su nombre cuando se vino nuevamente sintiendo ese agradable liquido caliente quemarme por dentro. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban entre sí, Bill me levanto colocándose el acostado y me sentó sobre su regazo regazó, sintiéndolo duro. Se introdujo y tomo mis caderas para guiarme en sus empujes. Coloque mis manos sobre su abdomen y me deje guiar por los movimientos lentos y profundos; gimiendo y jadeando con mi rostro perlado y ruborizado. Mi pecho se movía en sincronía por las embestidas.

\- Más… fuerte, aah. – Grite envuelta en las sensaciones.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Murmuro roncamente entre jadeos. – Di que eres mía querida, di que estarás conmigo.

\- Bill… - Me incline y bese sus labios.

Me tomo y me recostó en las almohadas cuando vio que ya no podía con el ritmo, me tomo la piernas haciendo que las envolviera en su cintura y continuara penetrándome más fuerte y profundo; dolía pero era muy placentero. Llego a un punto en que golpeaba mi útero y parte donde me hizo sentir erizar mi piel y temblar completamente de éxtasis. Abrace su espalda y oculte mi rostro en su pecho.

Unos labios besaron mi cuello y se dirigieron a mi hombro encajando sus colmillos en piel. Me hizo gritar muy fuerte, que cubrió mi boca con su mano. Mientras lamia la sangre de mi herida. Note que sus tatuajes brillaban de un dorado cálido. Dio unas últimas estocadas en mi interior y se corrió dentro de mí llenándome con su semen. Me beso los labios de forma apasionada, nuestros alientos chocaban y parte de nuestra respiración iba de forma acelerada. Nos miramos a los ojos ambos rostros sonrojados.

\- Te quiero, Mabel. – Dijo Bill.

Bill se recostó en mi pecho, acariciando mi cuerpo dulcemente. Se acercó a mí y me atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándome fuertemente y cubriéndonos con una manta. Podría decirse que esta es la segunda vez que hacemos el sexo de forma amorosa y sin que llegara a protestar o quejarme. Es… como si lo deseaba.

" **Acaso me estoy… eso es imposible. Yo no puedo estarme… ¿enamorando?"**

.

.

PV Normal

Más tarde alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, habían llegado Dipper y su tío, aún seguía lloviendo afuera pero hicieron lo posible para llegar.

\- ¡Mabel llegamos! – Grito su hermano anunciando su llegada y entrando a la cabaña con su tío. Noto que había en la cocina una taza ya usada y una cacerola con avena hecha. – Supongo que ceno.

\- Es que es muy tarde, casi llegamos a las once. Lo más seguro es que está dormida. – Dijo Ford. -Me gusta la avena que prepara. – Sirviéndose en una taza. - Tal vez sea una forma de protestar con que paremos de pedir comida rápida.

\- Ni que lo digas. – Sirviéndose un poco. – Tío Ford regresaras a la mansión.

\- No, estoy agotado. – Sobándose la espalda. – Descansare en el cuarto de Stanley.

Dipper miro que estaba el paraguas que se había llevado Tad antes de irse a comer. En cuanto lo recogió para cerrarlo, sintió una descarga eléctrica llegando a tirarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Me electrocute con el paraguas. – Sintiendo el ardor en su mano.

Ford lo tomo y lo examino de dentro hacia afuera, pero nada indicaba que tuviera un mecanismo de defensa o que fuera eléctrico. Solo era un paraguas simple y normal.

\- Seguro Dipper, esto es tan simple. – Recargándolo en un perchero. – Supongo que tenías carga eléctrica muchacho.

\- Tal vez. – Viendo con extrañes el objeto. – ¿Tad vino aquí?

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Ford. – No sabe dónde vivimos.

\- Entonces ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

\- No sabría, al menos que tu hermana te diera la explicación.

\- Iré a preguntarle.

\- Dipper, ella está durmiendo. – Respondió.

\- Cierto lo había olvidado.

\- Mejor descansemos y mañana le preguntamos.

\- De acuerdo.

.

.

Corriendo por las calles oscuras del pueblo, una chica de dieciocho años huía de un sujeto que amenazaba con hacerle daño. La lluvia caía como una cortina pesada de sonido, para cualquier persona que rondara a altas horas de la noche. Era extraño que en el pueblo lloviera continuamente.

La joven ingreso a uno de los callejones tropezando con los contenedores chocando y tirándolos. Vio una cerca de madera, pensó saltarla pero resbalo en un charco, haciéndola caer de bruces contra el pavimento.

El sujeto la acorralo acercándose a paso lento, haciendo resonar sus zapatos contra el piso. En cuanto llego hacia ella, se paró enfrente y le dirigió una mirada penetrante de su ojo afiliado color malva. Mientras que el otro era cubierto por un parche cuadrado, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

\- No por favor piedad. – Dijo la chica peli rosa. – No me hagas daño, no por favor.

\- Mm… déjame ver eres la víctima número 34. – Sacando su libreta. – Tambry Jiménez… - Hojeando para buscar más datos pero las gotas estorbaban su vista. – Diablos deje mi paraguas. – Carraspeando su voz. – Perdón mis modales, es que no soy yo sin mi paraguas.

\- Por favor… déjeme ir, no le diré a nadie lo que vi. Me mantendré callada. – Suplicando mientras se hincaba bajo sus pies. – Lo juro.

\- Lo siento estoy eliminando toda persona que no debería existir en este tiempo, ni mucho menos en esta dimensión. – Lanzo una patada golpeando su rostro con la suela de su zapato.- Ahora donde me quede. – Buscando en la libreta para encontrar un error en su descripción. – Maldición. – Murmuro bajo, para después llevarse una mano a la barbilla. – Mis disculpas jovencita, no sé qué me paso. Parece ser que no moriste durante su dominio de mal gobierno, incluso hiciste una buena acción. – Mostrando su libreta. – Lo ves aquí. – Apuntando con su dedo enguantado. - Fue un error mío. Perdón

\- ¡De que carajos estás hablando! – Grito llorando del dolor cuando recibió el golpe en su rostro. – ¡Déjame ir puto desgraciado!

\- Tsk, tsk, tsk. – Moviendo su dedos de forma negativa. – No se dirige así a tus mayores, ni menos así a tus superiores. Insignificante humano promedio. – Tomando un puñado de su cabello para después jalarlo hacia él. – Cometí un grave error y te pido disculpas. Pero el problema es que sabes demasiado y no puedo dejarte ir así, pero oye. Te agradezco por cuidar muy bien de ella.

La chica miraba con sus ojos marrones llenos de miedo y terror al hombre de traje oscuro. El sujeto solo embozo una sonrisa media antes de comenzar a tirar de ella de sus cabellos y abrir un portal con colores oscuros.

\- Vámonos. – Tirando de la chica al portal.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOO! – Grito fuertemente aferrando sus uñas al suelo, raspándolas y desprendiéndose alguna uñas de su piel. Terminándose de romper y entrar al portal, lanzo un grito. – ¡ROBBIE!

.

.

Mabel abrió sus ojos completamente de forma sobresaltada, se encontraba agitada y su frente sudaba frío. Volteo a ver su ventana y vio que seguía lloviendo pero ya no de forma intensa, siendo ahora una simple llovizna leve. Sintió el agarre fuerte de unos brazos rodearla del abdomen y después la voz profunda y masculina del rubio.

\- Estas asustada. – Acariciando su abdomen y besando su espalda.

\- Escuche alguien gritar. – Dije preocupada viendo con temor la ventana.

\- Aquí lo único que grito fuiste tú, Estrella fugaz. – Atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y tomar su rostro para darle un beso corto.

\- Bill, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Estoy bien. – Abrazándola. – No me importa volver… - Paso sus dedos por su melena chocolatada sintiendo lo sedoso de su cabello.

\- ¿Volver?

Iba preguntar lo que dijo pero lo vio quedarse dormido nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mabel se sentía una opresión en el pecho ante lo que hacía, estaba mintiéndole y de seguro lo que le daba de beber lo debilitaba más.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Ford y Dipper se habían levantado y se habían apurado a preparar el desayuno. El castaño subió por las escaleras del desván y se acercó a la puerta de su gemelo tocando. Iba abrir pero sintió un empujón y la voz de su hermana un poco alterada.

\- ¿Mabel?

\- Ehm… sí, ¿Q-Qué sucede… Dipper? – Hablo del otro extremo de la puerta la castaña.

\- Vengo a decirte que ya está el desayuno, el tío Ford hizo huevos estrellados y tocino. Ya está tu plato. – Dijo. – Puede que este quemado y haya caído un insecto, pero sigue estando bueno. – Dijo riendo.

Espero que contestara su hermana de regreso, pero escucho un sonido extraño provenir de la habitación.

\- ¿Mabel estas bien?

\- S-Sí lo estoy… perdón Dipper estaba cambiándome, ya bajo. – Aviso con una voz rápida.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Dipper. – Te esperamos para ir a ver al tío Stan. Aparte… él quiere saludarte Mabel, a también el enfermero pregunto por ti.

\- ¿Pregunto… p-por míí?

\- Sí, te envía saludos, aparte quiere que vayas. – Dijo contento, pensando que su hermana estaba emocionada por el enfermero. – Te tiene una sorpresa.

\- D-De acuerdo… iré.

\- Bien, estaré en la cocina con el tío Ford desayunando. No tardes o se enfriara. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Sííí.

Dipper se fue corriendo por las escaleras, mientras que adentro de la habitación estaba Mabel recargada contra la puerta de la habitación con Bill sosteniéndola de las caderas. Ambos seguían jadeando silenciosamente, cuando el demonio ya no escucho al chico estar cerca, cubrió la boca de Mabel con un brazo sombra para amortiguar sus gritos fuertes. El rubio seguía penetrándola duramente contra la puerta de madera, dando embestidas fuertes y rápidas, sintiendo sus paredes aprisionar su miembro palpitante, provocándole sonido roncos en su voz y gemir duramente.

\- Estrella fugaz, te ves adorable gimiendo de esa manera. – Lamiendo la colcha de su oreja. – Si estuviéramos en mi dimensión, te dejaría gritar todo lo que quieras querida. Para escuchar tu dulce voz y esos sonidos lascivos querida.

\- Mmhp… ahmm… - Mabel estaba aferrada a su cuello con el rostro sonrojado como una cereza.

\- Casi acabamos… y te dejo libre. – Besando su mejilla. – Solo concédeme este capricho – Apretó sus dedos en los muslos dejando marcas. Seguía dejando besos por alrededor de su clavícula y pecho. Sus embestidas eran duras y toscas al punto de ser aceleradas, sintió un escalofrío de placer y la sensación caliente en su interior, llegando a correrse en su interior, liberando su semilla. Escucho un grito ahogado y como la chica derramaba lágrimas. Acaricio su espalda baja y salió de ella. – Delicioso… fue un buen sexo. – Chasqueo los dedos para retirar su sombra y besar sus labios con necesidad de contacto. Para después separarse y juntar sus frentes. – No hagamos esperar a Pino y Seis dedos. Cierra los ojos.

Mabel lo miro confundida ante lo que dijo.

\- Hazlo. – Le ordeno.

Cerró los ojos y escucho un tronido de dedos y algo cubrirla por completo en su cuerpo.

\- Puedes abrirlos Estrella fugaz.

\- Bill… - Abrió sus ojos y vio que traía un vestido sencillo pero elegante de color blanco con un patrón de bordes dorados, unas sandalias blancas de tacón bajo con una estrella dorada en la esquina. Su pelo estaba suelto y caído en una cascada de rulos y un broche adornaba aun lado de su flequillo. Se admiró en el espejo y sonrió. – Es hermoso, pero...

\- Te ves hermosa y atractiva – Abrazando su cuerpo. – Como la reina que gobernara a mi lado.

Mabel se apartó de su abrazo, su mente era un conflicto de emociones y la misma opresión seguía creciendo.

\- ¿Algo me ocultas? – Levanto una ceja el rubio como sospecha, sabía que sus poderes estaban débiles y le costaba leer su mente. Pero al menos intentaba descifrar los planes de su castaña. – No estarás mintiendo, con respecto lo que sientes.

\- N-no… lo haría. – Sonríe falsamente. – Necesito ir con mi hermano… y mis tíos. – Tomando un suéter de cuello para ocultar sus marcas rojizas en su cuello.

\- Haz arruinado la vista.

\- ¿Cómo explicaría a mi tío de que estoy contigo? – Dije molesta. – Piensa Dorito, te mataría.

\- ¿Te preocupas? – Sonriendo coquetamente. – Pensé que me odiabas.

\- Basta. – Dije con mis mejillas rojas.

\- Te esperare. – Dijo lanzando un beso.

Mabel solo salió de la habitación corriendo a bajar rápidamente las escaleras, milagrosamente no se cayó después de la "actividad extrema" que tuvo anoche con Bill. Pero sí traía dolor en la entrepierna y sus piernas seguían doliendo y sintiéndose como gelatina. Por lo que tuvo que aguantar.

Entrando a la cocina se encontró a su hermano y a su tío casi terminar su desayuno, pero ambos la vieron y se sonrojaron de verla bonita con el vestido y su pelo arreglado.

\- Ya veo que te llevo toda la mañana Mabel. – Dijo Ford con un leve sonrojo. – Te ves linda.

\- Vaya hermana estás bonita. Y lo digo sinceramente. – Sonriendo. – Al tío Stan se alegrara de verte y también Tad.

\- Gracias chicos. – Sentándose a desayunar. - ¿Es una cigarra la que está en el huevo? – Viendo el insecto atrapado en el huevo estrellado.

\- Digamos que le da proteínas. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Vamos chicos hace rato que no cocino. – Rio Ford.

\- Es un nuevo ingrediente. – Soltando una risa la castaña.

De repente la puerta de la tienda se abrió llegando Soos y Wendy algo alterados y con una expresión llena de preocupación.

\- Woow llegaron temprano chicos. –Dijo Ford.

\- Sr. Pines tienes que ver esto. – Dijo Soos tomando el control de la televisión y encendiéndola.

" _La Noticia de esta mañana, que sigue despertando el miedo en la gente del pueblo de Gravity Falls. Esta mañana se encontraron 3 cuerpos localizados en diferentes puntos, uno en la toma de agua colgado identificado como ****** de 32 años; el segundo por dentro del bosque desmembrado sin obtener identidad aún y el tercero cerca del lago con el cuello degollado identificado como ****** de 18 años. También se han reportado la desaparición de cinco personas más del día de ayer; ***** de 22 años, ***** de 17 años, ******* de 20 años, ***** de 19 años y Tambry Jiménez de 18 años. Si tiene información de estas personas contáctanos al 098 xxxx xxxx o a las oficinas de la estación de policía de Gravity Falls. La ola de crímenes sigue amenazando a los ciudadanos."_

\- ¿Ola de crímenes? – Dijo Dipper viendo a su tío y sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Chicos olvide decirles pero… últimamente ha estado habiendo muchas desapariciones.

\- Lo que… - Se detuvo Dipper en su frase al recordar lo que Stan, McGucket y Gideon dijeron sobre el tema cerca de su gemelo.

\- Se llevaron a Tambry. – Dijo triste la pelirroja. – Mi amiga se la llevaron, no he ido a ver a Robbie de seguro debe estarse lamentando. No paraba de decirme por teléfono que se sentía culpable por no ir a recogerla después del trabajo. Por culpa de la lluvia.

\- Siempre que llueve ocurre esto. – Dijo Soos en tono sospechoso. – Las lluvias son aleatorias, nunca sabes cuándo lloverá. Por ejemplo esta soleado y despejado.

\- Es lo que me estado dando cuenta. – Dijo Ford. – Por eso anoche me quede en la cabaña, era demasiado peligroso. Parece ser que este sujeto ataca a sus víctimas durante el transcurso de entrada la noche.

\- Eso sería... – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Alrededor de las once. – Dijo en tono serio. – Stan y yo teníamos precaución en esa hora.

Mabel estaba confundida durante la conversación, viendo la situación en la televisión y la conversación que tenían su tío con su hermano y sus amigos la hacían sospechar menos de Bill. Se hacía un montón de preguntas en su cabeza; ¿Por qué Bill estaba aquí liberado?, ¿Por qué sus secuaces lo buscaban con tanto apuro?, ¿Por qué querían debilitarlo?, ¿En realidad el hizo traición a su propios camaradas?, incluso ayer el demonio murmuraba cosas que ni entendía, cosas de regresar y llevarla insistentemente. Era imposible sospechar más si estuvo con ella toda la mañana, la tarde y la noche. Alguien más atacaba el pueblo y sus amigos.

.

.

Los Pines iban a la mansión de McGucket en la camioneta. Mabel miraba por la ventana del asiento de atrás viendo las calles y sosteniendo el paraguas que le presto Tad para volver a casa. Se notaba triste del rostro y tenia deseos de llorar.

 **[ F ]**

Mabel subió al desván con una taza de té y un plato de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa. En cuanto entro vio a Bill leyendo algo sumamente privado… su diario.

\- Suelta eso. – Quitándoselo de las manos. – Que no lees aquí que es mío y nadie debe leerlo.

\- Me intriga tus secretos. – Sonriendo. – Haz tenido muchos sueños de parte de Pyronica, pero no son agradables. Por ejemplo yo no te haría tortura de "la cabra".

\- Cállate. – Dije furiosa. – No quiero recordar eso.

\- Solo te daba el nombre querida. – Dijo. – Pero debes saber que yo no te lo aplique. Podre haberte aplicado la doncella de hierro, mutilado tus piernas o latigueado o incluso moler tus huesos completamente.

\- Dije que no quería recordar. – Dije dolida.

\- De acuerdo, estuvo mal. – Menciono. – Pero yo te odiaba Estrella fugaz, buscaba una forma de vengarme por interrumpir mis planes.

Mabel dejo la taza y el plato en la mesita a un lado de su cama.

\- Te traje algo para que desayunes.

\- ¿Té? Te gusta darme este líquido con hierbas. – Tomando la taza. – Huele bien. - Embozando una sonrisa. – Sí es preparado por ti, no me quejaría del sabor. – Tomando un sorbo grande.

\- Bill.

\- ¿Qué sucede Estrella fugaz? – Dando un mordisco a la tostada.

\- Posiblemente no me veas ahora… yo saldré con mis amigas. – Dije tristemente.

\- Quédate. – Dijo serio. – No puedo protegerte si estas lejos.

\- No tienes que protegerme.

\- No estás en derecho de negarte

\- Evita salir de esta habitación o hazlo sin que te vea Dipper.

El rubio se levantó y le hablo con voz firme.

\- Mabel hablo enserio, no vayas. – Dijo. – Esperare a que regreses. – Sintiéndose somnoliento. – Volviéndose a sentar. – Me estado sintiendo… extraño.

\- Descansa. – Dije tratando de sonar calmada.

 **[ F ]**

Llegando a la mansión los gemelos saludaron a Tad quien se encontraba con Stan en el jardín de la mansión. Estaban alimentando a Pato. Mabel se arrodillo para abrazar a su cerdito y darle mismo y cariñitos a su mascota.

\- Tad, por cierto muchas gracias por prestármelo. – Extendiéndole el paraguas. – Fue de gran ayuda ayer.

\- Entonces te encontraste a Tad ayer. – Dijo Dipper viéndola con una leve sonrisa. – Ustedes dos traman algo.

\- Celoso. – Dijo Tad. – Mabel la trato como mi novia provisional, como acordamos, verdad Sweety Pie.

\- Así es mientras encontramos una novia oficial a Tad. – Dijo Mabel entre risas.

\- Tú también puedes ser mi novio provisional Dipper. – Dijo Tad entre una sonrisa ladeada. – Te diría Darling.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Noo! – Dijo rojo del rostro Dipper negando con sus manos. – Okey, okey ya entendí sus bromas.

\- Yo digo que le digas Darling, a Dip-Dip le gustaría. – Menciono Mabel.

\- ¡MABEL! – Grito Dipper.

\- No te enojes… Darling~ - Dijo el enfermero pasando una mano por sus cabellos. – Bien, gracias Mabel has cumplido tu palabra y me ha regresado mi paraguas, sin el… pues no haría las cosas maravillosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Algún día te mostrare… cuando llueva Sweety pie. – Guiñándole el ojo.

La tarde transcurrió normalmente, los chicos platicaban con Stan hasta la mitad del mediodía y tarde. Su tío había estado bien de salud esta mañana, su estado ánimo era muy despierto y alegre. Cosa que Ford le alegro. Veía a su hermano bien sin que luciera anémico, agitado, con fiebre o decaído.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando Mabel se encontraba ayudando a Tad a preparar un bocadillo para su tío favorito. Estaban cortando manzanas, veía como el enfermero hacia unos gajos en forma de conejos.

\- Eres muy habilidoso. – Viendo la figura de manzana.

\- Es uno de mis talentos. – Cortando otra manzana entre sus manos. – Mabel, quería decirte que el día de hoy luces muy bonita con ese vestido.

\- Gracias, mis tíos y Dipper también me dijeron lo bonito que se veía. – Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Un regalo de alguien? – Dijo con voz profunda y burlona.

\- … umm… pues sí. – Colorándose más roja de su rostro.

\- ¿Especial?

\- Tal vez… - Dijo melancólica.

\- Tiene un gusto especial, le atino al color de tus ojos y tu piel. – Dijo. – Quería envidiar y presumir a todos de lo hermosa que es su amiga o tal vez… ¿novia? – Bajando el cuchillo. – Sweety pie me ocultas a alguien, tal vez un ex. – Mirándola fijamente.

\- No he tenido novio Tad. – Dijo riendo. – No me digas que estas celoso. Nos tienes a Dipper y a mí como novios provisionales.

\- Cuando digo algo serio, soy honesto. Tú y Darling son mis novios. – Dijo colocando una mirada oscura y penetrante, para acercarse a ella. Inclinando su rostro cerca suyo. – Ambos somos fieles y no ocultamos secretos. – Sonriendo. – Descuida Mabel solo bromeo. – Acariciando su pelo, para alejarse. – Solo diré que si planeas salir esta noche, ten mucho cuidado. – Tomando el cuchillo para volver a cortar la manzana. – He escuchado en las noticias sobre los secuestros y asesinatos, hay un homicida suelto… buscando a las víctimas, curiosamente personas que sufrieron un suceso extraño.

\- Tad…

\- Mabel lleva este plato a tú tío. – Dándole el plato de manzanas. - Te sugeriría que vayas por un lugar seco y con luz. Evita los lugares húmedos y oscuros. – Sonriendo siniestramente.

\- Sí. – Dijo con temor. – Lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Muy bien. – Besando su frente. – Ahora ve y llama a Darling para que venga por el plato.

\- Sí.

En cuanto salió Mabel de la habitación, el enfermero solo la miro fijamente y con una expresión oscura y neutra.

\- _Bill Cipher –_ Dijo. – Te hare sufrir en lo que más te duele.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

 **Tuve que cortarle a la historia por ciertos motivos, y tiempo.**

 **Espero no haberlos dejado con los ojos pelones, como dice mi beta: "No puedes parar de poner lemon a la historia" y yo digo, es como la Nutella :3 nunca de basta con una capa de 2 cm. Delicioso pecado de chocolate UwU**

 **Saludos a todos en general no hay tiempos para responder comentarios, pero el siguiente capítulo si responderé a sus dudas.**


	18. Chapter 18: Bailando en la lluvia

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! La neta me había quedado sin internet, le había pedido a mi amiga subir el capítulo pero luego dije, que flojera :D es 24 de diciembre pecadores jaja.

Después de disfrutar el lemon del 17 :3 quise subir el 18 con algo ligero. Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher, Tad Stranger, Dipper Pines/Pino/Bipper.

Clasificación: M

 **Capítulo Dieciocho: Bailando en la lluvia**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Mabel, ¿te encuentras bien? – Me pregunto una rubia de ojos azules en tono preocupado.

\- S-Sí, estoy bien. – Comiendo mí bote de helado de vainilla y otra galleta de chispas con chocolate.

\- Bueno porque llevamos más de treinta minutos hablando de la novela que estaba leyendo Grenda. - Levantando la tapa del libro con el título "El regreso del hombre lobo sin camisa y en short" – Te veo muy distraída Mabel, desde que llegaste a mi casa no has prestado atención a nuestra conversación.

\- Perdón estaba un poco distraída. – Riendo nerviosamente.

\- Demasiado. –Dijo Pacifica.

\- Mabel, Mabel, Mabel cuéntanos como te fue en california. – Dijo Candy. – Nos contaste por correo que tú y Dipper tenían un nuevo mejor amigo.

\- Sí, ese chico llamado Nico. – Dijo Grenda emocionada. - ¿Es tu novio?

\- ¿Qué son novios? – Dijo Pacifica con una sonrisa. – Pillina nos estas ocultando cosas.

\- ¡Noo! – Dijo con las mejillas rojas. – Es mi amigo, nada más eso.

\- No tienes una foto en tu celular de él. – Dijo Candy. – En serio me muero de ganas por verlo.

\- ¡Eh aquí la interesada es otra! – Dijo en tono de broma la rubia. – Pero es cierto Mabel, ¿tienes una foto de él?

\- ¿Qué paso con tu interés con Dipper, Paz? – Dijo Candy.

\- Solo yo también quiero verlo. – Dijo sonrojada.

\- Haber chicas, calmen sus hormonas. – Hablo Mabel en tono divertida sacando su celular y empezando a buscar una foto de Nico. Abriendo una que era su favorita. – Miren.

En la foto aparecía ella riendo, Nico colocando una sonrisa llena de vergüenza y Dipper al igual riendo.

\- Es muy guapo. – Dijo Candy.

\- Y misterioso. – Dijo Grenda.

\- ¿Por qué rayos se están riendo? – Pregunto Pacifica.

Mabel miro la foto con nostalgia y embozo una sonrisa.

\- Esta foto nos la tomo nuestro padres el día que él se quedó a cenar a casa por primera vez. – Dijo. – Estábamos comiendo pizza y viendo películas, hicimos una fiesta de pijamas improvisada. – Riendo. – Estaba muerto de vergüenza al principio, no sabía cómo pedir el baño o la cátsup. Incluso cuando quería más pizza. – Soltando un suspiro. – Fue un día muy feliz para mí y Dipper, al fin habíamos encontrado un amigo en Piedmont.

\- Debe tener mucha suerte Nico de tenerlos a ustedes. – Dijo Candy.

\- Le prometimos que la próxima vez lo traeríamos a Gravity Falls.

\- Síí. – Dijo emocionada las chicas.

\- Lo llevaremos a conocer a todas partes. – Dijo Grenda. – Al centro comercial, a la sala de juegos.

\- A laser tag, a la fuente de sodas, al cine y al lago. – Menciono Candy.

PV Mabel

Las chicas continuaron platicando de lo que harían cuando llegara Nico, estaba muy feliz de que lo recibirían bien, si llegara a venir a Gravity Falls.

Pose mi mirada a la ventana del cuarto de Pacifica, esta noche estaba despejada y el ambiente era caluroso, pero eso no impedía pasar la brisa fresca de la noche. A pesar de que estábamos adentro de la habitación con el aire acondicionado.

\- _Bill… -_ Musite su nombre con voz baja y agachando mi mirada. – _Perdón._

 **Hace unas horas atrás…**

Cuando salió de la mansión del viejo McGucket había pedido permiso al tío Ford y le había avisado a su hermano de que se quedaría en la casa de Pacifica. Cuando había salido a la calle, sintió una mano tocar su hombro atrayendo su atención para voltearse y toparse con la mirada de oscura y brillosa de Tad.

\- Sweety Pie, tan pronto te vas.

\- Voy a la casa de mi amiga. – Sonreí.

\- Gustas que te acompañe, mientras voy a mi descanso.

\- No, Tad te quitaría tiempo, ve a casa y descansa.

\- No insisto no eres una molestia Sweety Pie, me agrada conversar contigo. – Ofreciendo su brazo para que se aferrada.

\- Gracias. – Mabel se pasó la mano y se aferró a su brazo mientras caminaban por la acera, él azabache tenia precaución de llevarla al lado de que no estuviera cerca de la calle o la pasada de los autos.

\- Mabel has bailado en una tarde-noche. – Dijo Tad.

\- ¿Bailar en una tarde-noche?

Algunas calles estaban desoladas y con poco tráfico, tomo su mano y la jalo dando una delicada vuelta haciendo elevar su vestido.

\- Me concede esta pieza. – Dijo sonriente el enfermero.

\- ¿Tad? – Dijo de una manera chocante.

\- Sígueme. – Tomo su otra mano la guio a pasos lentos, moviéndose con ella de un lado a otro en medio de una danza. – Sabias que a esta hora salen criaturas extrañas.

\- ¿Criaturas extrañas?

\- Sí, me conto tu tío que Gravity Falls está lleno de secretos y rarezas especiales. – Rio suavemente. – ¿Tú lo crees Mabel?

\- Sí, lo hago. – Hable con voz firme.

\- Yo también lo hago. – Sonriendo dulcemente.

Durante su danza la condujo cerca de un callejón entre vuelta y risas, Mabel se sentía borracha de tanta diversión, pero por una extraña razón se preguntaba "¿Por qué estaban bailando en la calle?" a lo que termino apartando la mirada de sus ojos negros y con un leve sonrojo dejo de moverse. Viendo que se estaban adentrando demasiado al callejón.

\- Tad, estamos muy al fondo. – Dijo nerviosa. – Ahí que regresar. Ya casi no hay salida.

\- Ese es el punto. – Las sombras en el fondo estaban apareciendo solo tenía que empujarla y pronto estaría en su dimensión. Lista para corromperla y tenerla a su merced. Solo unos pasos y tendría a la estrella fugaz.

\- Tengo miedo. – Se aferró a sus brazos y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

\- Cierto. – Inmediatamente cerró ese abismo y el tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él abriendo su paraguas oscuro debajo de ellos. – Te imaginas un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas brillantes y la lluvia corriendo a nuestro alrededor.

\- Lo imagino. – Dije entre medio de una sonrisa. – Es hermoso las palabras. – Liberándose de su agarre. – Pero… deberías decirlo en una chica que te gustara. – Dije tímidamente. – Serías un romántico si tuvieras tu cita pronto con cualquier chica de Gravity Falls.

\- Vaya, me rompes el corazón Sweety Pie. – Dijo colocando una expresión de dolido. – Pero fue un buen paseo. – Cerrando su paraguas para dar un golpe en la acerca. – Creo que hemos llegado a la calle donde vive tu amiga. – Ladeando el rostro.

Mabel salió del callejón junto con Tad y vio que la esquina ya comenzaba las serie de casas, habían llegado a la calle que donde vivía Pacifica.

\- Waow… ese pequeño baile sí que fue rápido y nos llevó hasta aquí. – Dijo emocionada.

\- Mabel. – Le llamo.

\- Sí, Tad… - Fue interrumpida cuando sintió una presión fría en sus labios cálidos, el sujeto movía sus labios de acomodándose a los suyos y tomando su rostro. La chica iba protestar abriendo su boca, a lo que el azabache no desaprovecho la oportunidad para adentrar su lengua y profundizar el beso siendo más caliente y necesitado. Jugando su lengua con la suya. Mabel coloco sus manos sobre su pecho queriendo empujarlo pero él las tomo y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos acariciando sus palmas y dando un apretón suave. Sujetándola de diferentes maneras entre sus manos. Se separó de ella rompiendo el contacto y lamiendo su labio inferior, la castaña respiraba de forma agitada y con el rostro enrojecido con la mirada un poco oscura y sin brillo.

\- _Dicen que las manos es un lenguaje de expresión de lo que uno quiere hacer con su pareja._ – Dijo en modo de susurro ante la oreja de la chica. – _Y yo quisiera hacer todo eso contigo Sweety Pie~._

Tad se separó de Mabel y la condujo fuera del callejón para llevarla de la mano y dirigirla a casa de Noroeste.

\- Tad… lo que sucedió.

\- Shhh… es nuestro secreto Sweety Pie. – Haciendo una seña de silencio con su dedo. – Quería un momento contigo. – Inclinándose cerca de su rostro. –Lo que se quedó ahí en ese callejón, se queda.

En cuanto llegaron el chico toco la puerta y se encontraron con una rubia de ojos azules, que miraba a Mabel con la expresión más confundida del mundo y rostro rojo. La rubia lanzo una mirada fulminante al sujeto y atrajo a su amiga dentro de la casa.

\- Traje a Mabel, no quería dejarla andar sola por estas horas. – Dijo con una voz profunda. – Últimamente decían que ronda un asesino cerca.

\- Ya me imagino. – Dijo Pacifica molesta. – Gracias… Strange a hora déjanos disfrutar nuestra fiesta.

\- Mabel nos veremos mañana. – Se despidió con su mano, para hacer una seña de silencio entre sus labios.

 **Volviendo a la situación actual…**

Mabel se encontraba con sus amigas viendo películas y comiendo palomitas, hasta que noto que se quedaron sin bocadillos. Se levantó con el bol en la mano y fue hasta la cocina, para después ser seguida por la rubia quien se posó en la mesada, mirando a su amiga colocando la bolsa para hacer más palomitas en el horno de microondas.

\- Tú y Strange ¿tienen algo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mabel te he vito pegada con ese enfermero, te dobla la edad mujer. – Dijo Pacifica. – Aparte no me fio de él.

\- ¿Pacifica tu odias a Tad? – La mire viendo su expresión de desagrado, como si le hubiera dicho que las cucarachas con lacito son lo más hermoso del mundo.

\- Mabel no me malinterpretes, pero lo que veo en Strange es muy incómodo. – Comento. – Mabel ¿tú puedes ver lo que lo rodea?

\- Lo que lo rodea.

\- Esa aura oscura. – Menciono la rubia. - Es una sensación horrible.

\- Pacifica estas exagerando.

\- No exagero. – Dijo antes de volver a repetir la pregunta. – Entonces hay algo entre ustedes.

\- No… no hay nada entre nosotros. – Dije con la cabeza agachada y ocultando su rostro.

\- Mabel, mírame.

Mabel volteo a ver a su amiga y noto que sus pupilas eran amarillas, solo había visto eso en Robbie o Dipper. Se acercó a ella y la miro con sospecha.

\- ¿Bill?

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo la rubia sobresaltada. – ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

\- Pacifica tus ojos.

La chica saco la cámara de su celular y se miró los ojos notando el ámbar en su mirada, lanzo un sonido de molestia.

\- Mabel, no le digas nada de esto a Dipper. – Dijo Pacifica con voz triste.

\- Pacifica ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Acercándose preocupada a su amiga.

\- Mabel yo también forme un trato con Bill Cipher.

\- ¿Tú hiciste un trato con él?

\- Pero veo que no fui la única. – Dijo Pacifica con amargues. – Ese sujeto nos podrá haber engañado, pero tan siquiera nos tiene protegidos.

\- Bill los protege, pero ¿de quién?

\- Mabel mientras estuvieron ausentes tú y Dipper. –Hablo. – Ese sujeto de cabello violeta nos ha amenazado, a todos nosotros.

\- Cabello violeta.

\- Mabel no confió en Bill tampoco, pero creo que hasta el momento no ha sido una amenaza. – Dijo Pacifica. – Solo te diré algo si llegas a encontrártelo una vez. – Viendo insegura si era adecuado decirle. – Confía en lo que dice. Ha estado acertando.

" _ **Darle una oportunidad al demonio que una vez me daño"**_

" _ **¿Puedo confiar en ti Bill?"**_

" _ **¿A quién debo confiar?"**_

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Mabel iba caminando de regreso a casa, cruzo el sendero del bosque para llegar rápido a la cabaña del misterio, tocando los letreros que señalaban el camino. Cuando de repente se escuchó una risita a los alrededores haciendo que se detuviera a medio camino.

\- Good morning Estrella fugaz. – Dijo la mujer que estaba recargada en el tronco de un abeto enorme. – Disfrutaste mucho engañándolo.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien. – Hablo el chico de cabello turquesa. – Ese beso que se dieron fue como una daga para él.

\- Le estas dando las gotas pero es muy poco lo que lo está debilitado. – Dijo Pyronica. – Tal vez necesite una dosis más fuerte. – Entregándole otro frasco pequeño. – La misma dosis.

\- Y pronto tendremos nuestra venganza contra el bastardo.

\- ¿Solo dos gotas? – Dijo Mabel. – Pero el odia el té, incluso comenzó a sospechar.

\- Entonces convéncelo querida. – Dijo la súcubo. – No creas que no vemos el aura mezclada, tienes su aroma impregnado en ti. Estoy feliz que pronto lo tengamos. – Abrazando a la chica. – Tú misma lo veras cuando coloque su expresión de dolor ante tú traición.

\- Ya casi lo tenemos. – Dijo Kriptos.

Pyronica paso su mano en el abdomen de la chica, se quedó ahí un momento, hasta que abrió sus ojos tan grandes al ver la enorme sorpresa y una cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Tú? – Dijo con temblor en su voz.

\- ¿Qué tienes zorra? – Pregunto Kriptos viendo a su compañera colocar una mirada de terror en sus ojos amastistas.

\- Kriptos hay que irnos. – Dijo Pyronica. – Chica, dos semanas… y serás libre. Ten precaución.

Mabel miro como los dos demonios de las pesadillas desaparecían en un portal. Se quedó un momento confundida por la extraña actitud de la súcubo. Continúo su camino con el frasco dentro de su bolsa. Había regresado a casa, se encontró a Soos dando un recorrido y a Wendy atendiendo la caja registradora, los saludo y los ayudo un momento en sus actividades. Durante el resto del día se había quedado pensando en lo que había dicho Pacifica, hasta que se acordó de su habitación y de Bill. Lo había evitado desde ayer y durante parte de la mañana y la tarde.

Subió hasta la habitación y noto que no estaba dentro Bill, en cambio había una nota tipo pergamino encima de la cama, estaba en blanco. Busco con la mirada esperando encontrarlo oculto, pero nada. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y lo llamo pero no apareció.

" **¿Que me está sucediendo?"**

" **¿Por qué lo busco?"**

Recordó el beso que se dio con Tad, froto su mano entre sus labios tratando de olvidar la sensación, llegándose a lesionar la piel de sus labios.

\- ¡Ahg!... – La chica exclamo un sonido de dolor y se cubrió con ambas manos la boca. Por alguna extraña razón temblaba. – Bill... tengo miedo.

Una semana había transcurrido, en las noticias iba en aumento los asesinatos y las desapariciones. Todas esas personas eran gente del pueblo que había presenciado el apocalipsis de Bill, de pronto comenzaron a desaparecer los amigos de Robbie y Wendy, Nate, Lee y Thompson desaparecieron un fin de semana sin ninguna señal. Ford tuvo que tomar precauciones con sus empleados, cerraban más temprano la cabaña del misterio incluso tuvo que crear armas de protección. El clima en Gravity Falls cambiaba siendo más nublado y lluvioso durante las noches. Mabel y Dipper tuvieron que quedarse un momento en la mansión de McGucket, para estar más cerca de su tío abuelo.

Dipper empezaba a ser más protector con Mabel hacia a Tad. Por lo que el castaño comenzaba a desconfiar del enfermero. Llegada la noche cada quien iba a su respectiva habitación, la mansión se volvía silenciosa.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación donde Mabel ocupaba la despertaban, ella solo se quedaba sentada en la cama cubriéndose con la manta. Se abrió la puerta revelando a un sujeto de cabello azabache y mirada oscura cargando una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

\- Sweety Pie… he venido. – Dijo suavemente acercándose a la adolescente. - ¿Aun con malestar?

\- Un poco. – Extrañamente la castaña había comenzado con vómitos fuertes desde ayer en la tarde. Pensando que la comida que había hecho Dipper le había caído mal. - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Té de manzanilla. – Dijo. – Te ayudara para ese malestar querida.

\- Huele bien. – Acercando la taza.

\- Pruébalo. – Bebiendo del suyo.

\- Está algo caliente. – Dije. – ¿Tiene azúcar?

\- Mabel no puedes consumir azúcar si te duele el estómago. – Le regaño el chico.

\- Por favor Tad, solo un poco. – Haciendo un leve puchero.

\- Iré a traerlo. – Menciono. – Pero querré una recompensa.

En cuanto se fue Mabel miro el té un momento, notando un color extraño mezclado. Se levantó y fue al baño tirando la bebida, regreso rápido y se acomodó en la cama. Vio que venía de regreso Tad con el tarro de azúcar.

\- Ten Mabel.

\- Lo siento Tad. – Fingí una sonrisa inocente. – Me lo tome aun con lo amargo. Creo que tenías razón aun me siento mal para comer azúcar.

\- Tramposilla. – Se acercó a su rostro y beso sus labios dulcemente. – Pero ya cobre mi recompensa.

\- No quiero ser besada en los labios. – Protesto. – Eso es raro.

\- Nada es raro. – Dijo. – Pequeña novia mía.

Mabel odiaba ser besada por él, a pesar de haberlo bofeteado por una extraña razón sentía el dolor ella de regreso. Como si de un espejo se tratara.

\- Hoy dormiré a tu lado. – Se acostó en la cama y la abrazo por detrás pasando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y abdomen. Aunque Mabel siempre bloqueaba con su propia mano evitando que tuviera contacto con su vientre.

\- Tad, mi tío Stan necesita ser vigilado. – Dijo la castaña.

\- Descuida, le di su dosis de Zolpidem. – Dijo en voz baja. – Dormirá bien.

\- Ya veo. – Mabel sentía las náuseas regresarle pero no podía liberarse de su agarre.

Tuvo que aguantarse hasta la mañana siguiente, ya que el enfermero acostumbraba a irse después de las cuatro de la mañana. La chica corrió al baño y vomito sintiéndose débil, traía dolor en su cuerpo y parte de su pecho.

Durante la mañana la paso cerca de Dipper y jugando con su mascota Pato, dándole caricias y mimos a su cerdito. En cuanto llegaba Tad iba hacia el gemelo menor interrumpiendo sus actividades, se sentó junto a Dipper.

\- Darling te noto muy distante. – Dijo Tad con una voz llena de burla.

\- Se supone que esto era un juego. – Dijo molesto el castaño volviendo a su lectura.

\- Supongamos que es un juego. – Menciono. – Donde yo tengo ventaja en mis movimientos.

\- ¿Qué haces en las noches en el cuarto de mi hermana? – Le reclamo al enfermero.

\- Solo tenemos nuestra charla nocturna. – Dijo. – Aparte Sweety Pie se sentía mal ayer. Supongo por la comida que le diste.

\- No te acerques a ella.

\- Porque esa actitud… parece como si no fueras tú.

Dipper cerró la tapa del libro y se fue a donde estaba Mabel tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia adentro. La notaba muy débil de su cuerpo con la piel pálida.

\- Mabel vamos con el tío Stan. – La llevo conduciéndola hasta las escaleras hasta que sintió que ella se zafaba de su agarre, estaba a punto de caer de las escaleras cuando Dipper alcanzo a tomarla rápidamente, sujetándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo. - ¡Mabel! – Le grito el chico con los ojos ambarinos y las pupilas afiladas como un felino. – La cargo y la llevo a la habitación de huéspedes donde se quedaba. – ¡Hey!, responde.

Llegando al cuarto la deposito en la cama con suavidad y tomo su mano besando su palma.

\- Despierta… estoy aquí. – Dijo el demonio con suavidad. – Estrella fugaz. – Acariciando su frente.

La chica abrió sus ojos viendo a su hermano en frente de ella, pero noto que su mirada era distinta siendo un color ambarino brilloso. Él le sonreía mostrando sus caninos y acariciando su pelo con ternura.

\- Bipper… Bill. – Dijo sorprendida.

\- Luces enferma querida.

\- Te fuiste. – Dije tristemente.

\- Me quedaría contigo a tu lado. – Besando su mejilla. – Pero estuve preparando algo y te quería sorprender.

\- Bill, yo quiero decirte… - Iba decirle la verdad cuando fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

\- ¡Mabel, Dipper! ¿están bien? escuche un grito. – Llamo su tío desde el otro lado de la puerta.

En ese momento Bill tuvo que abandonar el cuerpo de Dipper, dejando al castaño confundido y aturdido por el momento.

\- ¿Mabel? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Yo… aamhh, me sentía mal y me acompañaste a mi cuarto. – Dije.

Nuevamente se escuchó la voz de Ford a través de la puerta y Dipper fue abrirle, revelando a su tío preocupado.

\- ¿Están bien escuche un grito tuyo Dipper?

\- Yo grite. – Dijo con una expresión que reflejaba más confusión.

\- Sí.

Mabel se levantó acercándose a su tío y a su hermano para responderles con una mentira y sacarla de este lío.

\- Es que… resulta que Dipper vio un ratón correr por el pasillo y grito ¡Mabel! - Dijo imitándolo. – Y yo llegue a su rescate y pate el ratón lejos. Aunque después me dio asco y me sentí mal, a lo que Dip-Dip me acompaño a mi cuarto y me consoló por haber pateado el ratón.

\- Eso sucedió. – Levantando una ceja sospechosa a Dipper.

\- Yo creo que sí. – Dijo inseguro. – ¿No estaba leyendo?

\- Supongo no te vi ningún libro en la mano. – Mintió. – Tío Ford sé que es precipitado pero me dejarías salir, iré a ver a Pacifica.

\- Por supuesto. – Acariciando su cabeza.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Dijo Dipper.

\- No, solo es día de chicas. – Se excusó. – Pero de todos modos le diré que le mandas saludos y que la quieres. – Dije en forma de broma.

\- Mabel no hagas eso. – Le advirtió Dipper.

\- Adiós. – Dije

PV Mabel

Me apure y con todas mis energías tome mi bolsa y mi suéter rosa con una estrella fugaz, colocándomelo encima de mi camisa de tirantes negros. Me mire en el espejo viendo mi conjunto de jeans y el suéter, mi cabello iba en una trenza larga. Camine apurada hacia la puerta hasta que me topé con Tad quien llevaba una bandeja de medicamentos y mirándome de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor para salir? – Pregunto en un tono serio.

\- Iré a ver a Pacifica, mi amiga de la otra vez. – Le recordé, aunque me atemorizaba su mirada.

\- Te recuerdo que tengas cuidado en la noche. – Dijo tarareando una canción. – _When crossing the streets, try to avoid puddles of water and sewers. Always carry your umbrella. When you see gray clouds, run to shelter from the rain. Always carry your umbrella. When you see heavy rain and see a cabin nearby, make sure to close the door. Always carry your umbrella. When you no longer hear the rain, run to hide and keep silent. Always carry your umbrella_. – Acercándose a besar su frente. – Nos vemos querida Mabel.

Salí de la mansión apurada y corrí para tomar un bus e ir hasta la casa de Pacifica, la persona que podía confiar en este momento. En cuanto subí al autobús se me quedaron viendo las personas mientras reían siniestramente, me senté un momento esperando que el transporte me llevara a mi destino.

Dos calles más adelante y baje del camión antes de escuchar a una pareja decirme "Siempre lleva tu paraguas". Camine la otra calle y llegue inmediatamente a donde se encontraba la casa de Pacifica. Toque la puerta y en cuanto abrió mi amiga entre inmediatamente.

\- Tenias razón hay algo extraño en Tad. – Dije nerviosa, caminando en círculos. – Siento que algo me oculta.

\- Mabel cálmate un momento que está sucediendo.

\- Pacifica me encontré con Bill. – Tomándola de los hombros. – Iba decírtelo, pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado. Pero volví a encontrármelo, en el cuerpo de Dipper.

\- ¿Qué en el cuerpo Dipper? – Dijo preocupada. – Segura que estas bien y no estas soñando.

\- Pacifica escúchame bien, necesito tu ayuda. Podrías cubrirme y decirle a mi tío y mi hermano que me quedare contigo a dormir. – Dije. – Necesito buscarlo, es importante.

\- Okey esto es una locura. – Dijo sentándose la rubia en el sillón. - Estamos buscando a un dorito demente y psicópata, quien no olvidemos que creo el famoso Raromagedón. – Señalándola. – Y te mantuvo cautiva, te violo y amenazo a tu familia de muerte.

\- Lo sé aun no lo perdono por eso… pero esto es diferente. – Dije con una voz determinada. – Necesito encontrarlo, he cometido un grave error yo… - Mi voz fue cortada cuando sentí la arcada y el fuerte impulso de querer vomitar.

Corrí tan rápido a su baño, levante la tapa y me hinque abrazando el inodoro, sin poder contenerlo más lo expulse sintiendo el desagradable sabor del jugo gástrico. No tenía que vomitar ya que no había consumido nada desde anoche ni mucho menos en la mañana.

\- ¿Mabel? – La llamo con voz suave y colocándose a un lado de ella. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Estado con malestar y vomito desde ayer en la noche. – Dije cansada cerrando la tapa y bajando la palanca del baño, me recargue en mis brazos y unas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. – Necesito decirle… pero esta estúpida intoxicación alimentaria me trae mal. Y Tad no paraba de darme té.

\- ¿Lo bebiste?

\- No. – Dije. – Me daba asco el olor. – Pensé un momento en lo que había respondido y volví aclararle. – Bueno olía bien, pero después de unos minutos me daba ganas de vomitar. Siempre le decía a Tad que fuera por azúcar o algún dulce para calmarme el apetito para tomarme el té. – Agachando la mirada. – Pero en realidad lo tiraba.

\- Oye, segura que no tienen nada tú y Tad, en base a relación.

\- Solo somos amigos… o eso pensaba. – Recordando los besos forzosos y los golpes que le había dado al principio. – Me besa aunque no quiera y se duerme en mi cama.

\- ¡Mabel Pines! – Se levantó furiosa la rubia. – Estas dejando que ese imbécil te toque.

\- Me creerás loca si te digo que he intentado defenderme. – Diciendo en forma seria. – Pero por alguna extraña razón los golpes regresan a mí y él sigue sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Le has dicho a Dipper.

\- No. – Respondí. – Pero Dipper me ha estado cuidando de Tad. Excepto la noche cuando todos están en sus cuartos.

\- Mabel segura que Tad… no ha tenido o abusado contigo para tener relaciones sexuales.

\- ¡Pacifica! – Dijo roja. – Eso jamás lo haría con él. – Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. – Fui cuidadosa esa vez, tome la pastilla después de que Bill y yo lo hicimos en el baño…esa noche.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Mirándola con sorpresa. – Mabel, has estado viendo a Bill Cipher.

\- No puede ser… - Se levantó la castaña temblorosa y se llevó una mano al vientre. – Pero las otras veces… Oh no.

\- Por dios que sucede Mabel, ¿Por qué no dices algo bien? – Exigió la rubia una respuesta a lo que decía.

\- Pacifica… - Dije con suma pena y vergüenza. - ¿Un test?

\- ¿Qué? – Seguía todavía en shock la chica.

.

.

Llegamos a la farmacia más cercana, entrando fuimos directamente a la caja para ser atendida por una señora mediana y con complexión gordita y con lentes. Me acerque y pedí el paquete que decía prueba de embarazo. Aunque la mujer me dio una sonrisa y me acerco cuatro cartuchos diferentes.

\- Tengo este que es ClearBlue viene con un indicador de concepción, las semanas que llevas y es digital. – Mencionando sus características. – Es algo caro pero muy confiable.

\- Un poco ajustado a nuestro presupuesto. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Bueno tengo este con caritas, también es digital. – Dijo la señora. – Muchas de las futuras mamas no les agrada ver desilusión si quedan o no embarazadas. También tengo estos pero son una sola vez chicas.

\- Solo queremos uno simple normal, no digital, no semanas, solo uno que diga si o no. – Dijo Pacifica un poco molesta.

\- Me llevare este. – Dijo Mabel tomando uno de color rosa y simple.

\- Son $9, 20 dólares – Dijo la mujer de la farmacia.

Me apure a pagar entregándole el dinero, salimos tan rápido de la farmacia y regresamos a su casa. Tome el paquete y me dirigí al baño para utilizarlo. Esto me trajo recuerdos, cuando Wendy me ayudo con el problema. Moje la prueba y cerré el cartucho. Espere el tiempo indicado del instructivo leyendo lo que decía. En mi mente se formulaban muchas posibilidades e imposibilidades, pero la pregunta era "¿Qué haría si estoy o no lo estoy?". Recordé que la primera vez llore cuando supe que no lo estaba, era un sentimiento muy extraño para mí. A pesar de que mis amigas estaban felices de que no hubiera pasado, por una extraña razón yo si quería. No importaba si todo lo que hubiera pasado al principio, fuera una pesadilla. Yo si estaba triste en ese momento cuando le pedí que no se fuera. Pero ahora esto es diferente.

Ambos los hicimos, no hubo confusión en los sentimientos y esta fue nuestra decisión, más mía que la de él.

" **¿Él me gusta?"**

Paso el tiempo y tome el Test para ver la respuesta a mis dudas. Me quede un momento viendo el cartucho y la caja, veía las dos rayas marcadas en el recuadro. Tome una inhalación y una exhalación, llore y reí suavemente. Mis lágrimas no se detenían, me abrace el vientre y sostuve en mi pecho la prueba. Escuche los golpeteos en la puerta y la voz de mi amiga.

\- ¿Qué fue? – Pregunto curioso la rubia, abriendo la puerta para encontrarla sentada en el retrete y con el rostro rojizo. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Estoy embarazada. – Dije con una leve sonrisa.

\- Y estás feliz por eso.

\- No, se otra expresión que poner en esta situación. – Acariciando su abdomen. – No puedo gritar de furia ni enojarme con él o con ella. – Refiriéndose a la vida que crecería dentro de ella. – Es mejor recibirlo con una sonrisa a pesar de que estoy muerta de miedo.

\- Mabel. – Abrazo a su amiga. – Pues ese estúpido demonio tendrá que vérselas conmigo y con tu hermano, haremos que se haga responsable. – Dijo Pacifica enfundando un puño. - Y sobre esto… Felicidades.

Gracias.

Le dije a Pacifica que necesitaba regresar a la cabaña del misterio, estaba segura que encontraría a Bill en ese lugar. En cuanto llegamos abrí la puerta con cuidado y vimos que estaba solo iluminado la tienda de regalos, Soos suele dejar la luz encendida para indicar que estaba alguien ahí cuidando. Nos adentramos más a la cabaña y una voz nos llamó desde las escaleras.

\- ¿Llama que te dije de llevarte a mi Estrella fugaz? – Dijo el demonio entre las sombras. – Creo recordarte Mabel que te dije que no fueras.

\- Bill. – Por mero impulso corrí sin importarme si me cayera por lo oscuro del pasillo, iba caer pero él me atrapo y yo lo abrace con fuerza.

\- Vaya no pensé que me recibirías. – Dijo sorprendido.

\- Sigo sin entender del todo. – Dijo Pacifica con los ojos abiertos. – Cuando me dijiste que querías verlo, no pensé que decías enserio.

\- Tú no entiendes nada ex riquilla. – Dijo en tono burlón el demonio. – Tu capacidad mental todavía no es posible comprender muchas cosas.

\- Eres nuestro enemigo. –Dijo la rubia molesta. – Le hiciste daño, hiciste daño al pueblo y ahora te haces el inocente cuando no sabes la fechoría que hiciste, estúpido triangulo ilumínate.

\- ¿Qué clase de crimen hice ahora Llama? – Fingiendo un tono inocente.

\- Me refiero a que Mabel… - Fue interrumpida la chica cuando la castaña se abalanzo con sus manos para cubrir su boca.

\- No es nada. – Dijo tímidamente.

\- Espera ella iba decir algo interesante. – Dijo el demonio curioso.

\- No, no lo dirá. – Empujando a su amiga lejos de él, para descubrir su boca.

\- ¡Querías matarme! – Exclamo molesta la rubia.

\- No.

\- Pues un poco más sin aire y me muero.

\- _Pacifica no le digas._ – Dijo en voz baja. - _Yo lo diré._

 _-_ Mabel eres mi amiga y si ese sujeto te vuelve a ser daño, no dudare en decirle a tus tíos y a tu hermano.

 _-_ De acuerdo.

Bill estaba parado enfrente de las dos con el rostro lleno de curiosidad y una enorme sonrisa, como si le hubieran inyectado una dosis de adrenalina para tener alborotadas sus endorfinas teniendo su ojo más brillante.

\- Okey, los dejos solos. No quisiera estar presente para este extraño suceso o charla. – Dijo la rubia incomoda por el momento.

\- Espera ¿te vas?

\- Mabel, Mabel… algún día lo entenderás. – Dando unas palmaditas en su cabeza. Se acerco a Bill y lo fulmino con una mirada amenazante. – No ha comido nada.

PV normal

Pacifica se fue de la cabaña lo más rápido, como si hubiera delatado una parte del dato importante para que detonase la bomba y la castaña viera al demonio con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Como que no has comido?

\- Puedo explicarlo…

Unos sonidos de truenos que retumbaban en el cielo avisaban el anunciamiento de la lluvia, que caería sobre el pueblo. Mabel recordaba las palabras de Tad y la canción que tarareo antes de marcharse de la mansión. El miedo la invadió un momento, cuando sintió un apretón en su mano tirando suavemente de ella.

\- Necesitamos hablar en un lugar cómodo. – Sugirió el demonio.

La castaña se relajó ante su toque, desvaneciendo el miedo que sentía hace un momento. La dejo guiar hasta la sala para alejarla del sonido y la vista de la lluvia.

 **.**

 **.**

En las afueras del bosque se encontraba Pyronica y Kriptos aun en su forma humana, la chica de cabello violeta oscuro miraba fijamente un punto lejos del pueblo. Soltó un suspiro antes de dirigirse a su compañero que jugaba un cristal en su palma.

\- No podemos atacarlo. .- Dijo la súcubo. – No está lo suficientemente debilitado.

\- Es el momento. – Dijo. – Su lluvia no es tan densa y es posible derrotarlo.

\- No lo creo, hemos perdidos tantos camaradas pensando que con esta lluvia era suficiente. – Miro preocupada su objetivo. – Kriptos… ya no hay que exponerla.

\- ¿A quién te refieres zorra? – Dijo en tono molesto el demonio de la pesadilla.

\- Tú sabes bien a quien me refiero idiota.- Menciono. – La estrella fugaz, no está en condiciones de seguir esta misión. Él de seguro ya lo sabe, no es tan estúpido para caer una trampa. A pesar de que ella fue un excelente cebo.

\- Ahora te preocupas por ella, que te hizo cambiar de opinión la puta.

\- Un futuro impredecible… - Dijo. - Algo que no se puede evitar.

\- Ahí está, fue por su siguiente víctima. Vamos es nuestra oportunidad. – Dijo Kriptos desvaneciéndose en las sombras.

\- No vayas. – Dijo temerosa la súcubo.

 **.**

 **.**

Mabel se encontraba sentada en el sillón mientras que Bill se encontraba sentado en el sofá viéndola fijamente. Llevaban más de diez minutos en silencio, desde que se fue Pacifica Noroeste. Ambos estaban solos en la sala, entre los dos se debatían quien empezaba quien.

\- Estrella fugaz, necesito decirte algo.

\- Yo también. – Insistió la castaña. – Es muy importante.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo el demonio rubio con el rostro serio. – Si pudiera leería tu mente.

\- Tengo ventaja. – Dije con inocencia.

\- Sí. – Soltando un suspiro. - ¿Quieres saber donde estuve? Oh no leíste la nota. – Arqueando una ceja.

\- Estaba en blanco.

\- Me decepcionas Estrella, pensé que usarías más la cabeza. – Riendo. – Que tal si utilizas la linterna de luz negra que tiene Pino.

\- ¿Luz negra? – Se levantó e iba ir por la linterna y la carta, pero sintió un abrazo fuerte por detrás de su espalda.

\- Dice: Para mi amada Estrella fugaz, debo ir a mi dimensión a buscar el objeto que no te pude dar, la última vez que iría a visitar tu burbuja. Un objeto con el cual solo entregaría a mí preciado signo del zodiaco. – Tomo su mano izquierda con delicadeza y con la otra hizo aparecer una sortija color oro oscuro, deslizándola en su dedo anular. – Espera por mi regreso.

Mabel admiro el anillo en su dedo sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza, cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar. Siendo atraída al pecho del rubio.

\- Acaso no te agrada el anillo. – Dijo de forma amorosa. – No es un diseño hermoso, pero cumple su función.

\- Yo no puedo aceptarlo… - Dijo en tono triste.

\- Claro que puedes aceptarlo. – Menciono en tono calmado. – Es tuyo, puedo hacer otro diseño si no te agrada.

– Bill, no puedo tenerlo. – Se separó inmediatamente de él, para encararlo y quitarse el anillo. – Yo te estado dando esto. – Mostrando el frasco pequeño de color rojo. – Perdón.

El demonio de sueño miro con una expresión desencajada viendo el frasco y a su amada Estrella fugaz, aquel líquido lo estaba debilitando. Pero supo reconocer a quien le pertenecía el frasco, no un mortal obtendría uno de los objetos prohibidos Multidimensionales.

\- Cuando llegaste esa noche… te tenía mucho odio. – Comenzando a derramar lágrimas. – Habías vuelto seguía muy dolida por lo de hace tres años. – Frote mis manos para retirar las lágrimas pero solo conseguía hacerme daño. – Quería odiarte… pero, recordé esa noche en el castillo. – Comenzando a temblar.

\- Estrella fugaz, mírame.

\- No. – Dije con voz quebrada. – Sé que estás molesto, y tienes rencor hacia mí… hazlo. – Tocando su vientre. – Pero no… me lastimes.

\- Eres una tonta. – Tomándola por los hombros. – Vamos voltea y mírame. – Le llamo con suavidad.

\- Bill. – Mirando su orbe ámbar cálido.

\- Mi propuesta sigue en pie. – Dijo, tomando su mano para deslizar el anillo de nuevo en su dedo. – El que me envenenaras y me calmaras los malditos dolores con tus técnicas de seducción tan malas, fueron suficiente castigo para ti. – Dijo con tono burlesco. – Pero tuvieron su resultado. – Besando sus labios. – Dije que volvería por ti, mi dulce reina.

\- Lo siento. – Enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

\- Deja de llorar Pines. – Acariciando su cabello. - Estoy aquí.

\- Lo sé… - Abrazando su torso recargo su cabeza dejando que la consolara.

\- Ahora me puedes decir, porque desde hace una hora andas tocándote la panza. – Dijo en demonio curioso.

\- Sobre eso… - Colocando unas mejillas rojas.

\- Sobre eso ¿Qué? – Pregunto. – Dime que más ocultas Pines.

.

.

Mientras tanto

En las calles desoladas del pueblo se encontraba dos demonios combatiendo; el chico de cabello turquesa termino siendo empujado hacia los contenedores, mientras que el sujeto de cabello violeta propinaba una patada al costado de su espalda baja. Camino unos pasos hacia delante sosteniendo aun su paraguas en la mano, dejando que la lluvia cayera como una cortina ligera sobre ellos.

\- Perdí a mi linda Sweety Pie ¿la has visto?

\- Eres un puto demente.

\- No, no lo soy. – Dijo. – Tengo clase. – Dando un golpe en omoplato y parte de la clavícula con el mango del paraguas.

\- Se supone que ella te está debilitando. – Dijo el demonio de la pesadilla que estaba herido de gravedad. - La hemos estado vigilando, no deberías tener fuerza.

\- Fuerza o no, en vez de debilitarme. Mi Sweety pie me brinda fuerza. – Sonriendo. – Vaya Kriptos te ves terrible. – Haciendo un movimiento con su mano hizo que una cuchilla invisible cortara su brazo derecho. – Nada personal, solo elimino lo que no debería existir. – Sacando una libreta. – Ustedes infligieron muchas leyes junto con su lider Bill Cipher, ¿cierto?

\- ¡Maldito puto bastardo! – El chico de pelo turquesa lo atravesó con su lanza directamente en su pecho. – Muy lento Strange.

\- Terminaste. – Golpeando su sombrilla contra el suelo para romper su espejo de ilusión. – Por cierto ¿a quién estas golpeando?

El sujeto abrió grande sus ojos azul grisáceo, viendo frente a él la imagen de su compañera Pyronica.

\- K-Kriptos… - Escupió sangre oscura de su boca la súcubo haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

\- No, no… - Sacando la lanza de su cuerpo para atraparla. – Pyronica, responde… no debería pasar esto.

\- Ahora… ¿a quién estas abrazando? – Dijo con una sonrisa tétrica el demonio, dio otro golpe con su sombrilla en el suelo rompiendo su marioneta de agua.

\- Pero qué carajo. – Volteando a ver al peli violeta. – ¿Qué has hecho?

\- No mucho. – Puliendo sus uñas contra su gabardina. – Solo jugué con tu mente.

Kriptos cayó al suelo con una enorme mancha sobre su pecho, su respiración se había tornado agitada y su vista iba perdiendo su enfoque. El sujeto se acercó entre la lluvia con su paraguas extendido cubriéndolo, coloco su pie sobre su torso para empujarlo y aplicar presión sobre su esternón.

\- Pronto esta ilusión acabara, y Sweety Pie despertara de este sueño. – Dijo con una voz cantarina el demonio de la psicosis y la mente. – Es una lástima que no especificaron a que demonio darle su brebaje.

\- Le dijimos especialmente… a Tad Strange. – Escupió Kriptos adolorido.

\- Tad Strange… Bill Cipher. – Dijo sonriente. – Como unas cuantas palabras y una mirada pueden controlar a una simple mortal. – Llevándose una mano para acomodar su sombrero de bombín. – Perdón no es una simple mortal, es un símbolo preciado del zodiaco de Cipher al igual que su hermano. – Riendo siniestramente. – Sabes por qué fallo mi amigo romboide. – Inclinándose levemente, para posar su mirada malva en la pesadilla. – Eso es porque altere sus recuerdos y la hice desconfiar de Cipher, claro que no quise borrarle sus sospechas de mí, donde quedaría lo divertido del juego. – Menciono el demonio.

\- Todo este tiempo. – Dijo furioso. – Todo este tiempo nos estuviste pisando la cola y te estuviste burlándote de nosotros, traidor.

\- Como dije nada personal, solo cumplo lo que me asignaron.

Con un movimiento en su mano en forma de puño, hizo levitar el cuerpo de Kriptos. Hizo un sonido de "Pum" con sus labios y abrió completamente la mano haciendo estallar el cuerpo del demonio de las pesadillas. Reventando su piel y órganos, mientras que una cortina carmesí se cernía sobre paragua.

\- Ya casi. – Dijo borrando de su libreta a uno de los aliados de la pandilla de Bill. – Mabel… te prometí mostrarte algo maravilloso la próxima vez que lloviera. – Embozo una sonrisa antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

.

.

Continuara.

.

.

Saludos a todos :3 no pude responder comentarios porque me pusieron a limpiar la casa y me amenazaron con la chancla.


	19. Chapter 19: Secretos Revelados

**¡Hola Todos FG! Estuve muerta por varias semanas con esta horrible gripa perrona, pero aquí estoy sana y salva y recuperándome. Para traerles el capítulo de "Identidades Ocultas" disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Todos sin excepción XD

Clasificación: M

 **N1:** Abra un momento del capítulo en donde encontraran esto [ FA ] es cuando se presente los recuerdos del pasado alterados por Tad, ósea los verdaderos. Y los [ F] son los Flashback.

 **Capítulo Diecinueve: Secretos Revelados**

.

.

.

"Cuando llueva lleva un paraguas"

.

.

\- Dime Mabel. – Comenzando a insistir a la chica entre sus brazos.

\- Yo… no sé cómo decirlo, después de lo que te hice. – Agachando su mirada en forma de arrepentimiento. – Pero tengo… algo que quiero decirte.

\- ¿Qué ocultas? – Pasando su mano sobre su abdomen. – Si no me dices en este momento, cuando regresen mis energías tendré que meterme dentro de tu mente ya sea sin trato y a la fuerza. – Poso su mirada dorada sobre su vientre de forma curiosa. – Estrella fugaz, dime…

\- Mi hermano y mi tío no lo saben aún. – Dije tratando de sonar calmada. – Solo Pacifica. – Pose una tímida sonrisa para llevar mis manos a mí abdomen y acariciarlo suavemente. – Yo estoy embara…

La castaña no termino de a completar su frase cuando sintió ser levanta entre los brazos del rubio y empezar a darle vueltas por toda la sala, depositando numerosos besos en su delicado rostro, escuchándolo reír de forma contenta mientras la abrazaba.

\- Mi Estrella fugaz, mi amada estrella tú cargas un heredero mío. - Dijo. – Eso es grandioso, un ser poderoso y hecho contigo. – Abrazando a la chica para cargarla entre sus brazos y juntar su frente con la suya, soltando ambos un suspiro. – Te protegeré y serás mi preciada reina, tú y yo y el pequeño.

\- Bill. – Solté unas lágrimas al no poder contener esta sensación de felicidad. No quería que fuera una ilusión o un sueño. – ¿Estas muy contento?

\- De más. – Finalizo besando sus lágrimas para limpiar sus mejillas rojizas. – Te dije que vendría y que jamás te dejaría ir. ¿Lo recuerdas? la noche en el castillo.

\- ¿Por qué me dormiste? – Reclamo esperando una respuesta de él.

\- No quería que vinieras corriendo e hicieras una tontería.

\- El trato… tú sabias que mi tío.

\- Visión futura, había muchos huecos donde podían deshacerse fácilmente de mí, Pines. – Dijo. – Pero tú, eras mi mayor y más grande debilidad. – Admitió. – No quería perderte Mabel Pines. No ahora con esta grandiosa noticia. – Colocando un beso suave en su mejilla. – Él está aquí. – Dando una palmadita en su vientre. – Ese tiempo que tuvimos juntos fue suficiente.

\- Bill me haces cosquillas. – Sintiendo su mano acariciar su vientre.

\- Estoy saludando a mi futuro hijo.

\- Aun no crece.

\- Pero crecerá. – Tomando su mentón para besarla, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había besado aquella castaña, amaba mucho la sensación de sus dulces labios. – La miro feliz igual que él.

De repente Mabel pensó un poco en la situación y lo que vendría. El verdadero problema. - Temo por lo que sucederá, mis padres no saben y menos mis tíos… también me da miedo no saber qué hacer en el embarazo, no sabría cómo manejarlo. Solo se un poco de lo que me enseñaron en la escuela. – Jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. – Oh que dirán respecto a eso. Yo no sabría que hacer… - Sintió una mano tomar la suya y acariciarla, brindándole apoyo.

\- Yo no te dejare. – Menciono recelosamente. – Estarás conmigo. – Sin quitar su sonrisa. – Ni un maldito mortal te tocara o hará daño, en cuanto al dolor de parto… - Dijo mirando su abdomen. – No puedo hacer mucho en la fisiología femenina, tendrás que experimentarlo por ti misma querida.

\- ¡Bill! – Frunciendo el ceño levemente. – Espera me dijiste… querida.

\- Sí. – Abrazándola contra su pecho. - Lo eres.

\- Yo… te puedo decir… querido. – Dijo ruborizada.

\- Estoy esperando escucharlo.

\- Querido… Dorito. – Dijo entre risas. – No sé si será un demonio.

\- Estrella es uno de los muchos que tendremos. – Dijo.

Unos golpes en la puerta y la apertura de esta interrumpieron el momento e hicieron que ambas miradas se posaran en un chico albino empapado del cabello y calado de su ropa hasta los huesos, encontrándose terriblemente herido del brazo izquierdo; enseguida de él estaba el hermano de la gemela, pero sin ninguna lesión en su cuerpo, estaba ayudando al chico entrar a la casa. Ambos lucían cansados, pero eso no les impidió ver la extraña escena de ver a su enemigo cargando a la gemela Pines en sus brazos.

\- ¡Cipher! – Grito furioso entre dientes el albino acercándose a la pareja. – Maldito desgraciado hasta que por fin das la cara.

\- ¡Mabel! – Grito Dipper corriendo ayudar a su hermana. – Déjala Bill, no dejare que la lastimes más. Suficiente tienes con atormentarla.

\- ¡Esperen! – Zafándose del agarre del rubio y bajándose de sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Para después colocarse enfrente y detenerlos. – No le hagan daño.

\- Mabel es el maldito genocida que nos lastimo y mantuvo su dominio en Gravity Falls. – Dijo Gideon. – Te mantuvo secuestrada y nos condenó a un maldito apocalipsis.

\- Así que recuerdas el Raromagedón Pentagrama, no sabes cómo me halagas. – Colocando una sonrisa cínica al albino. – Tienes buena memoria de elefante.

\- Ves a lo que me refiero Mabel, este loco no duda en volverlo hacer.

\- Solo cumplió con su trato de una manera que no me esperaba, pero lo hizo. – Admitió duramente la realidad. – Sé que me mantuvo dentro de una burbuja. Se lo que me hizo y lo que le hizo a ustedes. – Dijo. – Hay muchas cosas de que todavía no llego a perdonarlo. – Mirando a Bill, quien él comprendía a lo que se refería la castaña.

\- ¿Entonces porque rayos lo proteges? – Dijo su hermano. – Dame una razón para no matarlo. Solo un motivo.

\- Es importante para mi Dipper. - Dijo con voz temblorosa. – A pesar de todo lo que me hizo, yo… lo amo.

\- Lo amas… - Dijo el castaño.

\- Ella lo admite. – Dijo Bill. – Y yo no estoy manipulando sus sentimientos Pino.

\- Hiciste tu maldito movimiento Cipher. – Dijo Gideon riendo y cayendo al suelo del dolor en su brazo. –Todo este tiempo jugaste con nosotros como piezas de ajedrez Bill. Eso no me molesta, no me molesta que yo haya muerto en el raromagedón, no me molesta que me revivieras, no me molesta que yo… no pueda cambiar. – Dijo amargado tocando su pecho, había quedado con su apariencia de un chico de diez años. – ¿Quieres saber que me molesta? Quieres saberlo Cipher. Lo que me molesta es al maldito loco que trajiste a esta dimensión y que sigue jugando con nosotros como si fuéramos malditos muñecos de trapo. – Menciono sombrío. – Y se ve que tiene planeado eliminarlos. Tú también te has dado cuenta.

\- Me llevare a Estrella fugaz. – Dijo Bill con una mirada seria, tomándola de los hombros. –No permitiré que le haga daño. Debí llevármela desde hace tiempo.

\- Así pues no te la llevaras. – Sacando su pistola magnética. – Suelta a mí hermana o disparo. Y créeme que esta arma te dañara.

\- Dipper por favor… no lo hagas. – Extendiendo sus manos. – Si vas a dispararle, dispárame a mí también.

\- ¡Mabel! – Grito Dipper. – No lo protejas.

\- No hagas esto. – Dijo Bill apartando a la castaña. – No vuelvas hacer eso, mocosa tonta.

\- ¡Dipper yo estoy embarazada! – Respondió alzando la voz. – No le hagas daño.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo su hermano bajando el arma.

\- Es una pesadilla, ¿verdad? – Dijo Gideon en voz baja. – Oh no lo es. – Viendo a la gemela Pines. – Lo que dijiste es verdad.

Los minutos transcurrieron y los cuatro se encontraban sentados en la sala. Mabel limpiaba y vendaba las heridas de Gideon, no era suficiente la curación tenía que ver un médico. Pero Bill poso su mano cubierta en una llama azulada y apenas pudo cicatrizar una parte antes de que se apagara.

\- No puedo hacer mucho con la situación que tengo. – Argumento el demonio sintiéndose un poco débil.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Mabel. – Yo termino lo restante.

Dipper le dedicaba una mirada de desagrado al demonio. No sabía que decir en esta situación. En esa habitación albergaba una serie de sentimientos negativos hacia el demonio de sueño. En cuanto Mabel termino de curar el brazo de Gideon, guardo el material restante en el botiquín y se sentó en el sillón.

\- El tío Stan y el tío Ford nos habían avisado que rondabas por aquí. – Menciono el castaño. – Pero nunca pensé que estarías tan cerca.

\- Debías haberlo presentido Pino. – Dijo Bill. – Tú y yo compartimos un poco de conexión en nuestro último trato. - Haciendo una seña a su ojo derecho. – Los estuve observando siempre, aunque la vigilaba a ella.

\- Bill sea lo que estés haciendo, detenlo. – Apretando sus manos hasta formar un puño. – Ya has hecho el daño suficiente a mi familia y a mi hermana.

\- Te puedo asegurar Pino, que yo no soy el que extermino a la gente del pueblo. Ni mucho menos soy el causante de las desapariciones. – Se recargo en la pared y lanzo una mirada al pasillo, escuchando la lluvia ir en aumento. – Pero ese sujeto está cerca y créanme que me prefiere muerto más que ustedes.

\- Cipher… - Hablo el albino algo cansado. – Él es un demonio al igual que tú.

\- Primera vez que aciertas bola de grasa. – Menciono. – Supongo que solo viene acabar lo que no pudo, el día que tome Gravity Falls.

\- Vaya pensé que te estabas divirtiendo en incendiar la ciudad y dejar que tus malditos secuaces se comieran a la gente.

\- Algo así, pero también tengo unos cuantos traidores. – Dijo. – No ha todos pude capturar, pero claro ustedes me interrumpieron cuando empezaron su rebelión y liberaron a Estrella fugaz. En ese punto cambiaron mis prioridades.

\- Así ¿Cuáles? – Pregunto Dipper.

\- Ir por ella. – Señalando a Mabel. – ¿Saben lo malo que es cuando un demonio se enamora? Y más si le quitan algo que es suyo. – Continuo. – Estrella fugaz es la única.

\- Es mi hermana idiota puntiagudo iluminati. – Dijo Dipper. – Le hiciste daño.

\- Porque te la llevaste. – Dijo furioso Bill. – Ella estaba bien en su mundo sin ti.

\- Cálmense ustedes dos. – Aplaudió para llamar su atención. – Bill si me gustaba la burbuja pero aislarme de mi familia no fue correcto, ya que tú también tuviste culpa al atormentarme antes del inicio del raromagedón. – Se giró para luego dirigirse a su hermano. – Y tu Dipp también tienes algo de culpa al hacerme discutir contigo, y quiero que entiendas que en este momento eso quedo en el pasado. – Dijo. – Dipper me gusta ese Dorito loco iluminati, si tienes razón que es un genocida y esclavizo al pueblo por una semana. Pero actualmente ese demonio me gusta y ahora. – Señalando su vientre. – Llevo un hijo suyo, no preguntes cuanto tiempo tengo solo sé que lo estoy y punto.

\- Aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. – Llevándose una mano al rostro para soltar otro suspiro frustrado. – Dudo que sea una pesadilla como dijo Gideon.

\- Ves es exactamente lo que dije. – Dijo Gideon. - ¡Agh! Maldición ese sujeto casi me arranca el brazo. – Sobándose la herida.

\- Está muy lejos. – Pregunto Bill de forma seria.

\- Solo diré que en cuanto llovió apareció, pero lo extraño es que no me buscaba a mí. Pero él me dijo: "Oh mi día de suerte encontré un traidor de la rueda del zodiaco". – Dijo. – Como que buscaba a alguien más.

\- ¿Cómo te encontraste a Pino?

\- Iba ir por Mabel. – Dijo Dipper. – Fui a casa de Pacifica y no estaba, comenzó a llover y fui a resguardarme de la lluvia, vi a Gideon herido y corrí auxiliarlo. Lo traje a la cabaña porque si lo llevaba con McGucket tardaría en atenderlo. – Recordando como el sujeto los seguía con la mirada. – Ese sujeto… vestía de negro y llevaba un paraguas oscuro. Su cabello era violeta.

\- Y vaya que escapamos de él. – Dijo Gideon. – Pero no imaginamos que los encontraríamos… en esa situación. – Dijo con las mejillas rojas.

\- Ni yo misma estaba segura en darle la noticia. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Me ibas a dejar con duda. – Levantando una ceja el rubio.

\- No estaba preparada.

\- Mabel. – Hablo Dipper en tono serio. – Antes de irte de la mansión. Tad te dijo algo que te hizo sentir incomoda.

\- Sí… - Dijo con algo de temor. – No le entendí muy bien.

Un trueno hizo retumbar dentro de la cabaña y los presentes miraron a una silueta que se posó enfrente de la puerta. Varias sombras se remolinaban en la entrada, entre colores oscuros y purpuras. Bill tomo a Mabel y la entrego a Dipper entre sus brazos, creando una barrera triangular alrededor de ellos de color azul celeste junto con Gideon dentro. Mabel miro con los ojos abiertos como un sujeto entraba mostrando su mirada amatista brillante.

\- Aquí estabas. – Dijo el chico de cabello violeta. – Y has encontrado al traidor, no sabría cómo recompensártelo.

\- Sigue intentándolo Strange. – Dijo molesto el rubio.

\- Silencio. – Dándole un golpe con una de sus sombras. – Tú no tienes derecho de hablar.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito Mabel entre los barrotes tratando de alcanzarlo.

\- Vaya pero si es Sweety Pie. – Rio suavemente el demonio de la psicosis. – Que bueno que te encuentro.

\- No tocaras a mi hermana. – Dijo Dipper abrazando a su gemelo. – Sobre mi cadáver.

\- Darling no me obligues a eso, que tengo muchos planes contigo.

\- Enfermo. – Dijo el castaño.

\- Siempre. – Se acercó a la barrera quebrándola en cuanto la toco. – Tan frágil Cipher.

Gideon se acercó al rubio y lo tomo por los hombros, pensó un poco en la situación y no dudo en pedirle al demonio su ultimo trato.

\- ¡Hey! Loco genocida hagamos un último trato. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Mi vida por… que me dejes ver a mis padres por última vez a la edad que debería tener.

\- Sabes bien que no son tus padres a los que quieres ver. – Dijo. – Sino ella.

\- Es privado Cipher, y anhelo verla por última vez. – Admitió el albino. – Lo harás, es una oferta tentadora, tendrás de regreso tus poderes.

\- Es un trato. – Enfundando una mano envuelta en llamas azuladas.

\- Trato hecho. – Dijo Gideon estrechando la mano del demonio.

Una luz los envolvió a ambos, tomando la atención del otro demonio. Mabel y Dipper miraban lo que habían hecho y quedaron asombrados a lo que vieron, aparecieron Bill con su vestimenta cambiada y con sus poderes de regreso, mientras que Gideon había adquirido la edad que debería haber tenido 14 años. Haciéndolo ver más maduro.

En cuestión de minutos el demonio de sueño sujeto a Strange con unas cadenas que emergieron del suelo, mientras que Gideon lo sostenía de los hombros y Bill lo tomaba del cuello. Ambos le dirigieron una mirada a los gemelos Pines.

\- Bill… Gideon. – Dijo Mabel entre lágrimas.

\- Mabel… no llores. – Dijo con una sonrisa el albino. – Hasta pronto.

\- Volveré. – Dijo Bill.

\- ¡No! – Grito la castaña con todas sus fuerzas antes de verlos desaparecer entre el portal que había abierto.

Dipper sujetaba su hermana para que no pudiera ir a seguirlos. No quería perder un miembro de su familia. Pero el chico sabía que este no era el final de la pesadilla, apenas comenzaba.

.

.

Los minutos transcurrieron hasta convertirse en una hora. Mabel estaba recogiendo los vendajes que tenía Gideon antes de partir, le dolía pensar que Bill y Gideon estuvieran con ese demonio. Ella pensaba en la situación de aquel demonio de sueño, y su condición actual.

" _La venda que traigo en los ojos poco a poco se va abriendo"_

" _La verdad casi se revela"_

Las lágrimas no paraban de emerger en sus ojos, la lluvia seguía fuerte y sin parar. De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Dipper corrió a tomarlo. En cuanto contesto sabía que al escuchar la voz de su hermano en ese tono preocupado y lleno de angustia, era señal de malas noticias.

PV Dipper

No lo pensé dos veces antes de decirle a Mabel la situación. Tome los paraguas y unos impermeables que siempre tenían guardado Soos y Stan, le pase uno a mi hermana y tome su mano antes de cruzar la puerta y sacarla fuera de la cabaña, una palabra basto para hacerla entender a la situación que nos estábamos enfrentando. Y esa era: Stan.

Corrimos por el sendero del bosque, cuidando de no caer en el fango. A pesar de las condiciones del clima que se presentaban ante nosotros no eran favorables, teníamos que llegar. Mi hermana corría al igual que yo de forma agitada, hace dos horas aproximadamente me había enterado de su embarazo. Como lo tomaría mi tío Ford; nuestro enemigo la acababa de dejar embarazada, para después desaparecer junto con la amenaza.

En cuanto salimos del bosque llegamos a las calles de la ciudad, había poca gente que transitaba por la avenida, avanzamos lo más rápido que podíamos. Tome la mano de Mabel y la lleve jalando entre la intensa lluvia.

\- Dipper. – Hablo cansada mi hermana. – Para.

\- Hay que llegar.

\- Me falta el aire. – Comento llevándose una mano al pecho, lucia cansada del rostro. - Solo un momento.

\- Lo siento mucho. – Me volteé a ella para ayudarla y detenerme un momento. – Mabel… sé que estas muy cansada pero necesitamos llegar, es nuestro tío.

\- Sí… - Dijo jadeando. – Vamos.

Volvimos a reanudar el paso corrimos por la acera, casi llegábamos a la mansión. Un paso en falso y Mabel tropezó con un charco de agua, la sostuve antes de que cayera al suelo, que estúpido fui al llevarla de esa manera.

\- ¡Mabel! - Grite preocupado.

\- Estoy bien Dipper.

\- Descuida hemos llegado. – Dijo ayudándola a ingresar a la propiedad.

En cuanto entramos nos quitamos los impermeables y aventamos las cosas, fuimos recibidos por el viejo McGucket quien estaba alterado.

\- ¡Chicos es grave! – Dijo el científico. – No podemos pararlo, está avanzando.

\- ¿McGucket qué sucede? – Dijo Dipper. – ¿Dónde está Ford?

\- Con Stan. – Mostrando sus manos cubiertas de sangre. – Dipper… lo intente, enserio lo intente pero es demasiado para él.

\- Cálmate. – Dijo tratando de calmarlo.

\- Falla multiorgánica. – Menciono el anciano.- Sistema respiratorio, sistema renal y endocrino. Todo Dipper… no podemos hacer nada. Es como si hubiera sido una bomba de tiempo, solo sucedió.

\- No… - Dijo Mabel entrando a la habitación.

\- ¡Mabel! – Grito Dipper.

No tuve tiempo de tomar su mano, todo fue rápido y ninguno de los dos podíamos entender lo que estaba sucediendo, maldita ironía ¿no? Justamente todo paso cuando apareció la verdadera amenaza.

\- Dipper no dejes que Mabel lo toque. – Dijo Fiddleford antes de caer al suelo.

\- ¡Hey McGucket responde! – Lo sacudí y trate de comprobar algún latido o pulso, pero nada. Había muerto instantáneamente. - ¿Qué demonios? – Alejándose del cuerpo miro con miedo. - ¿Qué está sucediendo?

\- ¡Tío! – Grito Mabel viendo el estado de su tío. – Tío…

PV Mabel

Mabel se acercó y vio a su tío Ford a lado de su tío Stan; lo estaba cuidando con un arma apuntando su pecho, listo para dispararle en cualquier momento. El cuarto donde estaba había sido desordenado, vendas tiradas, sus medicamentos regados por el piso, un tanque de oxígeno tirado enseguida de la cama junto con la mascarilla. Había sangre en la sabana y en el pijama de mi tío. Su apariencia era demasiado demacrada del rostro, luciendo una piel pálida enferma. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad tenia? ¿Qué rayos sucedía aquí? Pero todo señalaba que había un culpable.

\- Strange. – Dijo Ford. – Todo este tiempo… daño a Stan.

\- Tío Ford que está ocurriendo. – Dijo Mabel. - ¿Por qué apuntas al tío Stan?

\- No es él. – Hablando con un tono duro. – Ya la verdad no sé quién es el que invade el cuerpo de mi hermano.

\- Mabel ten cuidado. – Se acercó Dipper alcanzando a su hermana.

\- Dipper ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Suplico que alguien le respondiera.

Su tío había abierto los ojos mostrando un color amatista en ellos, en un instante tomo el siguiente objeto que encontró una aguja de insulina, clavándosela en el brazo.

\- Vaya Ford me has quitado la diversión. – Mostrando una desquiciada sonrisa. – Que hay Darling y mi querida Sweety Pie.

\- Sal de ahí Strange.

Si Tad estaba en el cuerpo de mi tío eso significaba que… Bill y Gideon. Mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar, él no paraba de seguirnos y solo seguía haciéndonos daño.

\- Devuélveme a mi tío. – Dije. – Devuélveme a mis amigos… devuélveme a… Bill.

\- ¿Mabel? – Dijo extrañado Ford por la mención del demonio.

\- Demasiadas peticiones. – Dijo el demonio. – La respuesta es no. – Comenzando a reír.

\- Maldito. – Siseo Ford.

\- Tú cállate. – Golpeando al autor hasta estamparlo con la pared. – Me llevare solo al que no pertenece más en esta dimensión. – Mirando a la castaña.

De repente se encogió de dolor en su cuerpo sintiendo como poco a poco esa persona volvía a retomar el control de su cuerpo.

\- No te llevaras a nadie Strange. – Dijo Stan. – Ah mis niños no te los llevas.

Stan pudo tomar el control de su cuerpo deshaciéndose del ente. Pero al hacerlo volvieron las complicaciones de él mismo. Respiraba de forma rápida presentando una taquipnea y un uso muy notorio de sus músculos respiratorios, su piel presentaba una diaforesis en su rostro y frialdad.

\- ¡Tío Stan! – Gritaron Mabel y Dipper corriendo hacia su tío, al igual que Ford.

\- ¡Stanley! No lo hagas. – Dijo entre lágrimas. – No te atrevas… eres mi hermano. Tienes que luchar, no lo hagas.

\- _Ford… -_ Dijo débilmente haciendo que su hermano se acercara para escucharlo. _– Tengan cuidado… con Tad Strange._ – Un impulso lo hizo vomita sangre y dar un grito de agonía. – No se me acerquen… él me… - Sobre encogiéndose de dolor, aparto a los chicos. – Váyanse tontos.

\- ¡Tío Stan! – Grito Mabel con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡No te dejare!

\- Mabel. – Vio Ford como intentaba tocarlo, pero vio la sangre que tiraba siendo de color negra. – Dipper llévate a tu hermana, no dejes que tenga contacto.

\- Pero… - dijo tembloroso.

\- ¡Hazlo! – Dijo con una voz firme y dura. – Por favor no quiero que ella… vea. – Preparando su arma, que tenía bajo la chaqueta. – Por… favor.

\- De acuerdo.

Dipper la tomo de los hombros y el jaloneo con cuidado para llevársela de la habitación. Mabel no paraba de luchar y patalear entre sus brazos, extendía sus manos queriendo alcanzar a su tío Stan, pero noto algo raro en la mirada de su tío… era un color amatista brilloso en sus ojos y dos ranuras. Sabía que ya no era su tío Stan.

Aquel tío favorito se había ido; ya no recibiría más dulces de él, no tendría más abrazos cariñosos y ni la llamaría calabaza, ya no verían sus programas favoritos ni celebrarían Summerween. Recordó lo triste que quedaría Linda Susan al saber que su tío había… perdido la lucha. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer, tanto que contarle y platicarle, quería decirle de su embarazo y que estuviera presente cuando lo tuviera.

Esto tenía que ser una cruel pesadilla, no quería esto, quería despertar y que estuviera todo bien.

Un sonido y un disparo se escucharon detrás de la puerta de madera.

" _La venda va cayendo poco a poco pero mis ojos siguen cerrados"_

.

.

PV Normal

Mabel se encontraba con Dipper sentados en el pie de la escalera de la mansión, habían escuchado el ruido siendo cesado por el silencio de la mansión. Un silencio sepulcral estaba presente por unos largos minutos. Pato su cerdito corrió saliendo de su escondite, detrás de una mesa pequeña, fue hasta la chica escondiéndose entre los brazos de su dueña mientras no paraba su chillido.

\- Pato ¿Qué tienes? – Dijo preocupada Mabel acariciando su lomo.

\- Parece como si te quisiera alertar. – Dijo Dipper serio y con una mirada triste, sus ojos lucían enrojecidos.

\- Dipper… ese no era nuestro tío ¿cierto? – Dijo triste la chica. – No lo era.

\- No. – Dijo comenzando a llorar. – Jugo con nosotros, confiamos en él, incluso… nos engañó pensando que todo este tiempo era…

\- Bill. – Dije.

\- Gideon, Fiddleford, Tambry, Robbie, Thompson, Lee, Nate y los demás. – Soltando un suspiro frustrado. – Todos ellos están… ahora el tío Stan.

\- Dipper… sabes yo siempre supe que Bill nunca se había ido. – Menciono. – Siempre estuvo aquí.

\- No eras la única. – Dijo el castaño. – Yo lo escuchaba en mi mente, incluso… creo que había veces que quería alertarnos de algo. – Soltando una risa. – Suena estúpido que un demonio que era considerado como nuestro enemigo, nos esté ayudando. Cuando hace tres años quería dominar el mundo y tenernos 3 metros bajo tierra, bailando sobre nuestras tumbas. – Mirando a su hermana. – Ahora resulta que tú… llevas su hijo y actúa como el esposo celoso que es.

Dipper veía como su hermana colocaba una expresión preocupada mientras abrazaba a su cerdito, sabía que tenía ganas de llorar pero se estaba haciendo la fuerte. Se acercó y le dio una palmadita en su espalda.

\- Sabes que estará bien… sin ningún problema. – Dijo. – Él mismo lo dijo es un demonio de sueño poderoso. Un ser de energía pura.

\- Eso espero.

\- Vaya, hace unos años lo odiabas y le tenías un enorme rencor. – Cruzando los brazos. - ¿Cómo terminamos así? Bueno en esta situación, tú… ya sabes. – Sonrojándose levemente. – Es que no lo entiendo.

\- También es complicado, hace dos semanas intentaba asesinarlo a base de té. Y mira como terminamos. – Recordando la pócima que le dio Pyronica para debilitarlo. - Solo era cuestión de aclarar unos asuntos… que dejamos pendientes en el castillo.

\- ¿Castillo?

\- Su castillo de pirámide. – Haciendo un dibujo imaginario.

\- Mabel me puedes decir claramente que sucedió, durante el raromagedón.

\- Creo que sería empezando desde que me encerró en la burbuja. – Ruborizándose de sus mejillas. – El tiempo que dure dentro… fue una semana y media.

\- ¿Qué? Pero su dominio duro cuatro días o cinco días. – Dijo extrañado. – Como pudo ser una semana para ti.

\- Tiempo Mabelandia. – Dijo tímidamente. – Para mí fueron… semanas de diversión y alegría compartida. Pero… cuando destruyeron mi burbuja. Todo cambio y termine en una… pesadilla.

\- Tío Ford me conto que te golpeo, eso es ¿cierto?

\- Sí… - Dijo amargamente. – Dijo que a los que se les asigna un trato, eran castigados por medio de azotes. – Menciono. – Fue cruel y todavía recordarlo duele.

\- Porque lo defiendes.

\- Me protegió durante el estadio en el castillo.

Le conto a su hermano después de lo que había ocurrido cuando termino su castigo y como los monstruos de las pesadillas la habían atacado cuando él se había ido. El cómo trato de ayudarla y la cuido, al igual que habían creado sentimientos en esos momentos.

\- Sigo un poco confundido. – Dijo. – Entonces él sabía nuestro plan.

\- Me temo que sí.

\- Nos dejó ganar solo porque no quería… ¿perderte?

\- Sabía que me opondría si los llegaba a lastimar. – Dijo. – Oh lo último que quedaba de confianza en él, no quería que la perdiera.

Ford salió de la habitación con el rostro decaído, cargaba el arma con el que había disparado a Stanley. Vio a su mejor amigo Fiddleford cubierto con una sábana, también había fallecido ya que él pasó más tiempo en el cuidado de Stan. No pudo evitar llorar ante esta situación, le dolía.

Escucho la plática de los gemelos poniendo un poco de atención en lo que hablaban, hasta que escucho que Dipper mencionaba de Bill. Se quedó un momento escuchando lo que decían acerca de cosas que no entendía; esposo, celos y un embarazo… hasta que pudo comprender a quien se refería.

Bajo apurado las escaleras y los interrumpió.

\- Mabel ¿estás embarazada?

\- Tío. – Dijo la castaña viéndolo con los ojos abiertos. – Sí lo estoy.

\- ¿De quién? – Quería confirmar de sus sospechas o de lo que había escuchado.

\- De Bill. – Comento tímidamente.

\- ¿Lo sabe? – Pregunto Ford.

\- Sí fue el primero. – Dijo Dipper.

\- En realidad el primero fue Pacífica y luego fue él.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo molesto Dipper. – Oye yo soy tu hermano.

\- Pero sé que tú no lo tomarías bien, ni me dejarías hablar. – Protesto la castaña. – De todos yo quiero tenerlo, les guste o no.

\- Pues no puedo detenerte. – Dijo cansado Ford. – Pero no puedo creer que Bill Cipher y tú… segura que no te amenazo o te violo.

\- ¡Tío! – Dijo ella ruborizada. – Solo… es complicado, pero yo quería…

\- No discutiré eso. – Lanzo un suspiro. – Sí fue tu decisión… pues bienvenido sea. Es lo que hubiera dicho Stanley.

\- Entonces lo aceptas. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Sí. – Dijo. – Pero en cuanto aparezca Cipher lo fusilo.

\- Concuerdo contigo. – Dijo Dipper. – Ese demonio aprenderá la lección de no dejar a mi hermana llorando.

\- Exacto… espera ¿Qué? ¡Dipper! – Dijo Ford.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y los tres vieron por las ventanas el ambiente de afuera, siendo oscuro. Ninguno quería regresar arriba o descansar en una de las habitaciones. Habiendo dos muertos y la amenaza de que podía atacarlos en cualquier momento Tad Strange.

Pasaron esa noche en la sala de estar junto al calor de la chimenea. La lluvia había enfriado en ambiente. Mabel le pidió a Dipper que llamara a Pacífica, ya que desde que ella se fue de la cabaña para que pudiera hablar a solas con Bill, no había sabido nada de su amiga.

Salió un momento al pasillo y marco en el teclado de su teléfono el número. En cuanto apareció el contacto llamo, espero a tres tonos siendo contestado por la voz de la rubia.

\- Dipper, esto es extraño que me llames.

\- También para mi Pacífica. – Dijo el castaño sonando nervioso. – Ya se el secreto de Mabel, no tienen que ocultarlo más.

\- Supongo que de nada sirve mentir. – Dijo ella.

\- ¿Mabel quiere saber si estás bien? Y si te encuentras bien.

\- Dile que estoy bien y Dipper…

\- S-Sí – Sonando nervioso.

\- Estoy bien gracias por preocuparte.

\- Me alegra saberlo…

\- Oye, quieres hablarlo. – Dijo la rubia preocupada.

\- Me escucharías…

\- Claro que te escucharía Dipper. Puedes decírmelo no te reprimas.

Permanecieron un buen rato platicando a través del teléfono, mientras que Mabel veía dolida la escena. Decidió darle su privacidad e irse a descansar en el sofá. Su estómago rugió del hambre que sentía. Este día había sido muy difícil para todos y la noche aun no acababa.

En eso vio que su tío regresaba a la sala con una bandeja con varios sándwiches y tres vasos de leche.

\- ¿Tú hermano? – Pregunto depositando la bandeja en una mesita.

\- Platicando con todavía no novia por teléfono. – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Hice un bocadillo nocturno.

\- Varios. – Tomando un sándwich y comenzándolo a comer. Notando que sabía a queso derretido y estaba tostado.

\- Lo siento solo… me emocione con el queso. – Dijo algo avergonzado Ford.

\- Sabe bueno. – Comiendo otro y devorándolo con tanta hambre, hasta beber el vaso de leche.

\- Espera pequeña estas tomando muy rápido.

\- Tenía hambre. – Musito sonrosada. – Creo que llevaba un rato con hambre.

\- Un rato, yo diría que más. – Dijo Ford con una sonrisa. – Y creo que tu pequeño te exigía.

\- En realidad… tengo antojos, pero viendo la situación. Afuera es muy peligroso. – Dijo ella. – Tendrás que esperarte a que el peligro pase pequeñín. – Dijo en tono dulce mientras acariciaba su vientre.

\- ¿Lo quieres?

\- Sí. – Sonriendo.

\- Te protegeremos.

\- Gracias. – Acercándose abrazar a su tío. – Quiero que él regrese. – Cerrando sus ojos.

\- …Lo hará calabaza. – Correspondiendo su abrazo. – Tiene que regresar el malnacido de Cipher.

"Quiero abrir mis ojos pero temo saber la verdad"

.

.

Mabel se había despertado, notando que ya no se escuchaba la lluvia. Se levantó del sofá para avisarles a su tío y a su hermano pero se encontró con la enorme sorpresa de que ya no estaban.

\- Tío Ford, Dipper. – Los llamo. - ¿Dónde están?

Busco por toda la mansión a su tío y su hermano pero no había señales de ninguno de los dos, corrió arriba para buscar el cuerpo de su tío Stan o de Fiddlerford y no estaban, solo quedaban las manchas de sangre.

\- ¡¿Dónde están?! – Grito de forma desgarradora, estando asustada. – Por favor… ¿Dónde?

Tomo el teléfono de su hermano y llamo a cualquiera de sus contactos, pero ninguno respondía a su llamado. Salió de la residencia apurada y corrió hasta el inicio de las calles. No había ninguna persona presente, busco con la mirada y los edificios comenzaron a tornarse oscuros y abandonados.

\- Alguien… responda. – Dijo Mabel. – Quien sea, por favor… no quiero estar sola.

Voces y risas se escuchaban alrededor haciendo retroceder en su camino, se adentró al bosque para perder las voces extrañas que surgían de origen desconocido.

\- Bill. – Musite buscándolo entre los caminos que conducían al bosque. – Bill…

El cielo no paraba de tronar anunciando su siguiente lluvia, corría desesperada hasta llegar a un prado abierto y desolado. Reconociendo que este lugar era donde estaba cerca de mi prisión burbuja, el antiguo escenario de ese apocalipsis que había vivido con mis amigos y familia.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Apareció la chica de cabello violeta y ojos amatista.

\- No lo hare, no le daré eso. – Tirando el frasco.

\- Nos traicionaste. – Grito fúrica Pyronica. – Solo tenías que debilitarlo.

\- No me importa lo que me hizo. – Dijo Mabel. – Yo lo sigo amando.

\- Eres una estúpida. – Dijo la súcubo. – Él te está engañando, quien deberías confiar es en nuestro amo, Bill Cipher.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo con la mirada abierta y llena de sorpresa.

\- El amo te estuvo protegiendo todo este tiempo.

\- Pero ustedes me dijeron que debilitara a Bill.

\- ¿Debilitarlo? Eres estúpida o ¿qué?, mi amo no bebe té, a quien le has estado… dando. – Dijo desesperada. – Maldita sea, todo este tiempo.

El sonido de unas palmadas simulando unos aplausos, se escucharon atrás de Mabel haciendo que ella se volteara a ver a un sujeto de cabello oscuro y mirada negra en sus ojos.

\- Esplendido, por poco Pyronica casi salvas a la querida Sweety Pie. – Dijo acercándose a ella, para abrir su paraguas y cubrirse cambiando su apariencia completamente a una de traje oscuro y su cabello alisando hacia atrás para acomodar su sombrero de bombín. - Hola querida. – Colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – Esperaste lo suficiente para este momento.

\- ¡Suéltala Strange! – Grito la súcubo cambiando su vieja apariencia.

\- Te conté lo que le hice a tu compañero… como se llamaba casi lo olvido, ah ya me acuerdo, su nombre era Kriptos. - Dijo en tono burlón. – Gritando por sus compañeros y siempre jurándole lealtad a su líder. – Sacando su libreta. – Él ya cumplió su penitencia.

\- Maldito bastarlo. – Corrió hacia él aventando una llamarada de fuego, pero después vio que utilizaba a la chica como rehén. – Maldición.

\- No hay ningún problema para mí, si la llegas a matar. – Sonriendo – Como dije son solo meras ilusiones que ustedes crearon en esta dimensión.

\- Silencio.

\- Porque le ocultan a Sweety pie el mayor secreto. – Dijo Tad. – Porque no admiten que su líder quebranto la mayor ley.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto asustada Mabel.

\- Oh… acaso no te dijo tu querido Cipher. – Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa suave. – Tú eres algo que no deberías existir.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Strange cállate, Estrella fugaz no lo escuches… confía en nuestro amo. – Dijo Pyronica queriendo detenerlo, pero en un instante fue apuñalada del pecho. – Mal…dito.

\- Todas son meras ilusiones. – Retirando su brazo con la cual la había atravesado.

La pesadilla cayó al suelo y fue desintegrándose completamente por una llamarada purpura. Mabel miro horrorizada la escena, quiso huir hasta que sintió que Tad la sujetaba del brazo firmemente.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Grito.

\- Escúchame.

\- No quiero. – Protesto. – Suéltame, déjame ir… quiero regresar.

\- No hay lugar a donde regresar.

\- ¡No!... quiero regresar. – Cayendo al suelo de rodillas comenzó a llorar. – Devuélvemelos… devuélvelos a todos. – Suplico. – Por favor…

\- Te prometí mostrarte algo maravilloso cuando lloviera. – Arrodillándose para tomar su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas.

\- No está lloviendo. – Dijo ella.

\- Sí, lo está.

Una suave lluvia caía sobre ellos siendo una enorme cortina. Mabel se levantó y miro el cielo gris cubierto de nubarrones oscuros, el agua no era tan fría, era como la lluvia del verano. Bajo la vista y miro a su alrededor un campo repleto de flores azules de distintos tipos y aromas, todas soltaban pétalos a su alrededor.

\- Hermoso ¿no crees? – Dijo. – Tal vez si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro tiempo y en otra situación.

Mabel miro con tristeza las flores, deseaba que todo volviera a normalidad. Tad se acercó y la tomo de los hombros.

\- Te diré que hay dos tipos de mujeres en este mundo. – Aferrando su agarre para atraerla. – Las que la lluvia les sienta bien, y las que no. – Acariciando sus labios. – Y tú eres la primera. Estoy seguro que si alguien te viera en estos momentos diría lo mismo.

\- Bill… - Murmuro su nombre.

\- Y aun llamas al traidor por su nombre.

\- Sé que vendrá.

Soltó su agarre y la cubrió con su paraguas antes de tele transportarse en su dimensión, cubriéndolos por completo en las sombras.

.

.

"Abre los ojos…"

"No temas a la verdad"

Mabel y Tad aparecieron en una habitación blanca sin ventanas, sin puertas ni decorativos. Solo una simple habitación. El demonio hizo aparecer un asiento para ella, haciendo gesto con su mano para que se sentara.

\- Toma asiento.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Mirando a su alrededor, todo era espacioso.

\- Mindscape. – Dijo. - ¿Té? – Haciendo aparecer dos tazas y una tetera. – Te aseguro que lo que te sirva no dañara al producto o a ti.

\- Porque habría de confiar en ti. – Hablo furiosa.

\- Porque soy el demonio que posiblemente te dará una opción a tu libertad y tal vez te ayude. – Extendiéndole la taza. – Ahora bebe y no proteste.

\- Bill… mi hermano y mi tío, ¿Qué hiciste con ellos? – Pregunto.

\- Tranquila no hecho nada. – Dijo. – Aún.

Tad dirigió su mirada directa a ella viendo su valentía, algo que le gustaba desde hace un tiempo que la conoció. Con su paraguas golpeo el suelo e hizo aparecer a los símbolos del zodiaco de Cipher, incluido al mismo demonio que se encontraba dormido en su forma triangular. Todos encerrados en esferas y con su signo.

\- Chicos… - Levantándose de su asiento, se acercó a ver las esferas de distintos colores. Iba tocar una… la del símbolo de Pino, pero una mano la detuvo.

\- Te sugiero que no las revientes. – Menciono. – Ellos están dormidos, como tú lo estuviste alguna vez.

\- Incluido Bill.

\- Fue algo difícil de capturar, pero te agradezco que lo debilitaras un poco.- Tomando su mano para llevarla de regreso a su asiento. – Eres una humana curiosa e interesante. – Posando una mano en su propia barbilla para sobarla y pensar un poco. – Este juicio es algo difícil.

\- ¿Juicio? – Lo fulmino con una mirada. – Atacaste al pueblo, muchas personas murieron y mis amigos están desaparecidos.

\- Yo solo cumplía mi deber, no te enojes Sweety Pie. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Esto no lo hice por placer. – Acercándose a ella. – Placer seria que yo ensuciara tu mente y te corrompiera a mi forma, mostrándote ilusiones desagradables cosas que ni un mortal se atrevería de pensar o escuchar. Una obsesión irracional. Algo que hice al principio de tu regreso en este pueblo o digamos mucho antes. – Enmarcando una gran sonrisa. – Dos años y medio atrás, a la edad de 14 años. Mabel Pines de origen Piedmont, California.

\- Yo… - Sintiéndose incomoda por su proximidad.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? – Menciono. – Estabas sola en ese momento.

\- Yo estaba sola… - Recordando el edificio donde recibía sus consultas. - ¿Por qué? No recuerdo nada.

\- Sabes porque el traidor de Cipher estaba empeñado en llevarte con él. – Dijo. – Es porque tú ya no debías estar más en este mundo. – Tomando sus manos para revelar las marcas en su cuerpo y los cortes.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Notándose asustada.

\- Hay algo que debes ver y decidir. – Dijo el demonio. – Veo que estas confundida. – Tomando un sorbo a su bebida. – Te diré que no todos los demonios son malos.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? – Mirando su piel lastimada.

\- Solo revelar tu apariencia. – Dijo mostrando una expresión seria. - Mabel tu moriste.

\- Eso es imposible, yo no pude haber muerto.

\- Pero si moriste. – Continuo. - Claro que no tendrás ningún recuerdo de ese suicidio.

\- ¿Suicidio? – Sonó extrañada.

\- No todas las coincidencias son comunes en tu vida. – Comento. – Todos ellos sabían – levantando la mitad de los signos: Llama, Corazón, Signo de interrogación, Pentagrama, Hielo, Fez. – Y están aquellos que pidieron olvidarlo. – Levantando la otra mitad para separarlos: Pino, Seis dedos, Lentes. – Todos ellos formaron un trato con Cipher.

\- Un trato…

\- Negar la muerte. – Dijo. – Significa volver al pasado antes de la fecha de tu suicidio. Claro que yo al principio deje que Bill hiciera lo que se le pegase la gana.

\- Bill menciono que hubo criaturas que se rebelaron contra el raromagedón.

\- Exacto. – Dijo. – Sorpresa yo era una de esas criaturas. – Haciendo un seña de asombro con sus manos. – Solo que no había hecho mis movimientos.

\- Estuviste oculto.

Tad hizo una seña negativa con su dedo. – No, no lo estuve. Yo siempre estuve cerca de ustedes. – Comento. – En cuanto Bill Cipher quebranto la ley del tiempo y el espacio, hizo muchas alteraciones en la dimensión. Incluso altero eventos y sé que para algunos no les favoreció bien. – Mostrando varias imágenes de los integrantes del zodiaco. – Cada quien sufrió una consecuencia en su línea de tiempo. No te parece egoísta lo que hizo para obtener un poco de felicidad. – Soltando un risa cínica.

\- Entonces yo morí. – Tocando sus cicatrices.

\- Exacto. – Dijo. – Tú eras ese pequeño problema que causo esta extraña paradoja.

\- No puede ser yo… estoy muerta. – Dijo.

\- No debería decir esto. – Mostrando más imágenes. – Pero cuando tú moriste desataste un problema con tu familia. Los asumiste en la depresión y volviste a mi Darling más violento. – Tocando la imagen de Dipper. - Hiciste que todos tuvieran culpa y no pudieran llevar una vida más o menos normal. En especial con tus tíos.

\- Entonces porque yo estoy… ¿viva? – Sonando triste. – Porque no morí.

\- Yo no tengo la respuesta. – Dijo.

Mabel miro de cerca las proyecciones y vi en el momento en que estaban reunidos sus amigos y sus tíos. Estaban invocando al demonio de sueño. Por otro lado su hermano protestaba.

\- Quiero saber. – Toco la imagen y fue tele transportada a un fragmento del pasado.

.

.

[FA]

Habían completado la rueda de invocación dejando revelar la apariencia del demonio, en cuanto abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor a los presentes. Su tío Stan se había acercado con paso determinado hacer un trato con el demonio.

\- ¡Bill Cipher! – Grito Stanley. – Demonio de un solo ojo, vengo a formar un trato contigo.

\- Fez… - Siseo molesto. – Todos los malditos humanos que me encerraron. – Viendo a los demás integrantes. – No les basta con tenerme encerrado y quitarme todo.

\- ¡Stanley! – Dijo Ford furioso. – No lo hagas.

\- Para tío Stan, detente por favor. – Dijo Dipper entre lágrimas siendo sujetado por sus amigos. - ¡Ella no regresara!

\- Ella… - Dijo Bill buscando con la mirada.

\- Por favor Dipper… - Dijo Pacífica. – No soporto esto…

\- Nadie lo soporta. – Dijo Wendy. – Sí a ti también te sucediera lo mismo, ella formaría el trato sin importar que suceda. Te traería de regreso.

\- No lo hagan. – Dijo el castaño. – Ella… no merece esto.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto el demonio enfurecido saliendo del círculo y tomando al gemelo Pines por el cuello. – Habla Pino.

-¡Cipher! – Grito Ford. – No lo lastimes.

\- Silencio Seis dedos. – Dijo en tono furioso. – Habla. – Dirigiéndose a Dipper. - ¿Dónde está ella?

\- Esta muerta. – Dijo encarándolo con sumo enojo. – Por tu culpa, por mi culpa, por todos.

\- Mientes humano idiota. –Golpeando contra el árbol. – Dime donde esta Estrella fugaz.

\- Esta muerta… se suicidio – Respondió. – Mi hermana… está muerta.

\- Eres un inútil Pino. – Lo aventó contra el suelo. – Ella no lo está.

\- Lleva muerta desde hace tiempo. – Dijo Gideon.

\- No lo está. – Seguía negándose el demonio de sueño, buscándola con la mirada. – Ella no lo está.

\- No haría esto si no estuviera lo suficientemente desesperado. – Dijo Stan.

\- Stanley no lo hagas. – Dijo Ford. – Ella no…

– Quiero mi calabaza de regreso. – Volteando a ver a su hermano. – Quiero verla reír nuevamente y ver esa sonrisa.

\- No puedo regresar a los muertos. – Dijo Bill.

\- No importa el costo. – Dijo Stan. – Tráela.

\- No nos importa lo que nos hagas. – Dijo Robbie. – Tráela de regreso.

\- Asumiremos los problemas que se presenten. – Dijo Pacífica.

\- No protestaremos. – Menciono Wendy.

\- Con tal de que traigas de regreso a la pequeña Mabel. – Dijo Soos.

\- Suenan buenos tratos. – Dijo el demonio con una simple sonrisa.

\- Bill… conoces las consecuencias. – Dijo Ford. – No creas que no lo sé, tu no estas permitido.

\- La he traído más veces de lo que piensa Seis dedos. – Dijo. – Aparte le prometí regresar.

\- Entonces quiero poner un anexo más al trato. – Dijo Dipper. – Quiero olvidar todo este tiempo que no estuvo ella.

\- Entonces tendré que vigilarla. – Dijo Bill. – Sí es que quiero asegurarme de que siga con vida.

\- Cipher. – Dijo Stan. – Es un trato. – Levantando su mano.

\- No aseguro que vendrán terribles consecuencias. – Estrechando su mano. – Porque al igual que ustedes bolsas de carne, yo también las sufriré.

[FA]

.

.

\- Eso fue. – Señalando el recuerdo.

\- Un fragmento del paso alterno. – Dijo Tad.

\- Todos… aceptaron sin importar las consecuencias. – Viendo las esferas donde dormían ellos. – Es mi culpa. – En su mente recordaba las imágenes de su muerte; un edificio, el consultorio, el chico que se volvería su mejor amigo y el de su hermano, las escaleras y el ventanal. – Yo lo hice para acallar las voces y los sueños. – También recordó el aventarse del edificio.

\- Fue divertido nuestro juego. – Dijo. – Jugar con tu mente y plantearte esos recuerdos.

\- No era Pyronica quien me molestaba, ni mucho menos Bill.

\- Me impresiona que hayas encontrado la respuesta.

\- Sabes puedo alterar algunos recuerdos y conversaciones. – Invocando otra proyección donde se encontraba con los demonios de las pesadillas. - Recuerdas esto.

\- Yo platique con ellos. – Dijo.

\- Supongo que es tiempo de mostrarte ese recuerdo. – Permitiéndole tocar el fragmento.

[F]

\- Que buena chica eres. – Dijo la mujer. – El jefe te entreno bien. – Dando una cucharada a su helado. – Bien, bien, bien mascotita. Este es el caso. Estamos buscando a un hijo de puta, y sé que has entrado en contacto con él desde anoche. – Cambio de posición cruzando su pierna izquierda y dando una mueca de desagrado. – Hueles a ese despreciable demonio.

\- El idiota nos atacó y encerró algunos de nuestros camaradas en diferentes dimensiones, ahora es considerado un maldito traidor. – Menciono furioso el sujeto apretando su puño. – Queremos venganza y que pruebe un poco el dolor y la agonía.

\- Sé que sabes muy bien en donde se encuentra Strange y que viene a verte. Tienes su aroma impregnado en tu cabello y en tú piel. – Tomando un mechón de su cabello café. – Todos los demonios sabemos que con solo un roce deja su marca y aroma en el humano que desee.

\- Sabemos que entraste en contacto con Tad Strange hace poco, así que exigimos saber ¿en dónde se encuentra?

\- No sé dónde está. - Respondí.

\- Bueno supongo que no sabes. – Dijo la súcubo. – Pero Strange vienen a verte. – Golpeando sus dedos sobre la mesa. – Tendremos que poner en marcha el otro plan. – Tomando una inhalación de su cigarrillo.

\- ¿Plan? – Pregunte confundida.

\- Jugaremos un juego que me encanta utilizar en mis víctimas. – Materializando en su mano un frasco pequeño con gotero, con el contenido de un líquido rojo. – Una ayudita querida. – Depositando el frasco enfrente suyo. – Dale esto en algo que desee comer o beber, de preferencia té. Es su bebida favorita. Lo adora. Es un demonio muy extraño así que mucho cuidado.

\- Queremos que le bajes las defensas. Así evitara usar sus poderes, tiene mucha confianza en ti.

\- ¿Qué? – Viéndolos confundida. – Pero… ¿Cómo?

\- Solo engáñalo. – Dijo la súcubo. – Interésate en él, hazle saber que es querido y amado. Veo que tiene interés en ti. Por una extraña razón tiene un cariño a ti humana. No es muy propio de su actitud, aunque te advierto que es un bueno con engañar a sus víctimas.

\- ¿Qué pasa si me rehusó? – dije. – No quiero volver a involucrarme con él.

\- Entonces porque te sigue buscando. – Dijo irritado y molesto. – Mira niñata si no haces lo que te decimos tú y tu familia terminaran involucrados de gravedad… - Fue interrumpido cuando sintió la mirada afilada de Pyronica.

\- Kriptos. – Hablo suavemente la súcubo. – Aquí no… oh nos encontrara, guarda tus cuernos. Rombo idiota. Si desatamos nuestro poder nos detectara.

\- Maldita puta. – Escupió.

\- Vamos pequeña… como te decía mi amo, ha ya recuerdo, te decía: Estrella fugaz. Solo haz ese pequeño trabajo… si lo haces bien, Tad te dejara en paz a ti y a tu familia. – Rio la mujer. – Ahora dime ¿Te has preguntado porque ese vejestorio está en cama?

\- Mi tío. – Dije en un sobresalto. - ¿Qué le han hecho?

\- ¿Qué no está haciendo ese demonio traidor? – dijo Kriptos. – Oye pequeña perra, mientras tú discutes con nosotros el verdadero enemigo está haciendo de las suyas con la pasa de tú tío. Debemos detenerlo cuanto antes.

\- Solo necesitamos que lo debilites. – Pasando su mano a su rostro. – Y cuando llegue el momento, nosotros iremos y atacaremos al puto traidor y lo llevaremos de regreso a nuestra dimensión.

\- ¿Por qué lo buscan? – Pregunte.

\- Ese maldito pagara por lo que nos ha hecho, no es agradable que te encierren en una dimensión que tu odias, verdad. – Lanzando una mueca de odio. – Solo que el idiota actúo por sus propios intereses, pero muy pronto le haremos entrar en razón.

\- Entonces estrella fugaz. – Extendiendo una mano enguantada para después cubrirla de fuego blanco. - ¿Es un trato?

\- Tu libertad a cambio de que nos entregues al maldito desgraciado traidor de Tad Strange, de forma debilitado.

\- Aparte lo que le suceda no te concierne. – Dijo Pyronica. – Son solo negocios entre demonios.

\- Solo ten cuidado de que él no sospeche. – Dijo Kriptos. – Así que te aconsejo que hagas bien tus movimientos y lo atrapes.

\- No lastimaran a nadie. – Dije preocupada.

\- No. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Ese es nuestro trato o ¿no?

\- Entonces lo hare. – Estrechando su mano para ver el fuego blanco consumirse en nuestras manos.

\- Buena elección. – Menciono Pyronica. – Oh una cosa, lo que te di… solo debes agregar dos gotas cada cierto tiempo, y no lo olvides. Mantenlo distraído y contento. – Apagando su cigarrillo. – Bill me dijo que no llegara a involucrarte en estos asuntos, pero descuida nuestro jefe te cuida. – Menciono. - Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Estrella fugaz.

\- Estaremos en contacto. – Dijo Kriptos. – Pronto te libraras del bastardo.

[ F ]

\- Ellos me advertían de ti.

\- Ves a lo que me refiero, puedo alterar las palabras y recuerdos. – Invocando un cigarrillo para fumarlo. – En cuanto establecimos contacto visual, yo entre en tu mente y te genere esas emociones.

\- Tú lo hiciste.

\- El miedo a los secuaces de Cipher, la inseguridad de andar por el pueblo y el odio a Bill. – Continuo. – Aunque claro, Cipher se movió rápido y los hizo eliminar. – Mostrando el mango de su paraguas que estaba destruido de la empuñadura. – El arruino mi siguiente movimiento, aunque veo que ustedes dos… resolvieron sus diferencias esa noche. – Señalando su vientre. – Maldito bastardo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- No hay mucho de lo que puedas ofrecerme solo llegue a cumplir con mi deber, claro desde que me alíe con él bebe tiempo. – Dijo. – Tengo a las personas alteradas, he capturado a la que no pertenece en esta dimensión y tengo a la paradoja. – Señalándola. – He cumplido.

\- Entonces ya no se puede hacer nada. – Dijo con amargura. – Supongo que pagas con la misma moneda.

Tad miro a la castaña con detenimiento examinándola completamente, había sido su juguete preferido por tres años. Entregarla seria acabar con su diversión, quería más de ella. Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

\- Y si yo te ofreciera un trato.

\- ¿Un trato? – Miro al demonio de la psicosis. – Que clase de trato.

\- Te gustaría tener a todos de regreso incluidos a tus seres más queridos. – Acercándose a la chica. - Te gustaría estar ha lado del traidor y tener ese hijo suyo. – Tomando uno de sus mechones. – Vivir una vida, ver tus hijos crecer y envejecer. Suena como una vida normal corriente. – Chasqueando su lengua. – Pero veo que te gusta. – Enfundando una llama purpura en su mano. – Pero la realidad es otra.

\- Eh…

\- Diez años te doy. – Dijo de forma seria. – No más ni menos, es lo justo que he podido llegar a darle un humano.

\- Diez años….

\- Todo regresara a la normalidad.

\- Todos estarán bien.

\- Te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Cuál es el truco? – Mirándolo con desconfianza.

\- De nada me sirve poner un truco en mi trato. – Menciono. – Solo te diré que una vez pasado los diez años… vendré a recogerte y me llevare tu alma.

\- Mi alma.

\- Ya no podrás reencarnar, es el precio justo por restablecer las líneas de tiempo y regresar a todos. – Menciono. – Eso también le beneficia a Cipher, ya que quedara exonerado de todo crimen que cometió.

\- Me parece difícil de creer que todo se arreglara con tan solo estrechar nuestras manos. – Comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

\- ¿Estas llorando Sweety Pie?

\- Seria difícil que lo entendieras. – Menciono con una sonrisa. – Son de felicidad.

\- Los humanos son seres incomprensibles e interesantes. – Dijo Tad. – Supongo que por eso caemos tan bajo los demonios, cuando llegamos a interesarnos por uno.

Mabel se acercó a donde estaban los miembros del zodiaco y embozo una sonrisa.

\- Prometo que todo estará bien.

Tad le extendió su mano para ofrecerle cerrar el trato.

\- Es un trato señorita Mabel Pines.

\- Es un trato Tad Strange. – Estrechando su mano, para que terminara de envolverse con la suya.

\- Fue divertido jugar contigo a las escondidas. – Menciono. – Nos veremos dentro de diez años.

"La venda había caído por completo revelando al verdadero culpable… Tad Strange"

\- Evita no esconderte de mí Mabel. - Dijo Tad. – Porque te encontrare.

Una luz blanca y luminosa los envolvió por completo a ambos cuerpos, ellos sonreían como viejos amigos de toda la vida. Y como si fuera el final de una horrible pesadilla… ella despertó en el desván de la cabaña.

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente respiro lento y profundo, escuchando el ruido del pájaro carpintero hacer hoyos en el tótem. Los rayos de sol de una tarde de verano se colaban por el ventanal con la imagen triangular, creando un juego de sombras rojizas y oscuras. El aroma de sol y los artículos viejos de las cajas del desván le hicieron despertar y saber que se encontraba en ese lugar, en la cabaña del misterio.

Paso sus manos por la madera hasta tocar los cojines, donde solía sentarse durante horas junto con su hermano en aquellas tardes de verano. Miro a su alrededor y el clima era soleado sin ningún rastro de nubes en el cielo.

Se levantó del ventanal pero en cuanto apoyo sus pies al suelo, se vino abajo por su propia debilidad en sus piernas, no llego a golpearse con el piso al sentir como unos brazos la sostenían y la atraían sobre un abrazo protector.

\- Cuidado Estrella fugaz. – Atrayéndola hacia él. – Te levantaste muy rápido querida.

\- Bill… - Se giró a abrazarlo. – Estas aquí. – Comenzó a llorar tumbándolo al suelo.

\- Mabel espera, cuidado podías haberte lastimado humana tonta. – Acariciando su espalda. – Oye que es esto. – Tocando sus cortes y aruños. – ¡Estrella fugaz! – Sonaba preocupado.

\- Descuida estoy bien. – Sin quitar su sonrisa.

Dipper llego corriendo a ver lo que ocurría, viendo al demonio sostener a su hermana quien lucía de apariencia débil y herida.

\- ¡Bill! Que le hiciste. – Dijo furioso.

\- Ella apareció con los cortes. – Dijo el demonio iba apartarla pero Mabel se aferró más a su abrazo.

\- Estoy bien. – Dijo. – Dipper… - Volteando a ver a su hermano. – Bill nunca se fue.

\- Esto es malo hay que llevarla con Ford. – Dijo el gemelo Pines. – Bill no seas un isósceles idiota y levántate, hay que llevarla con Ford.

\- No me mandes Pino. – Tomándola entre sus brazos. – Estarás bien Estrella fugaz. – Depositando un beso en su frente.

\- Estoy en casa. – Apegándose al demonio mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

Que estuve en hiatus por más de un mes :D

Pensaron que había muerto, bueno si morí porque el mes de diciembre estuvo bien hard, y enero ni se diga. Se han fijado que en Wattpad estrene Sugar Daddy – Mabill pero no todos los capítulos, a que no sabían pecadores 7w7 y que también subí nuevos capítulos en One Shot – Mabill.

Chicos se nos acerca el último capítulo que será el 20 y que daré como finalizado esta DarkFic. Que por cierto es una caja sorpresa este fanfic porque no sabemos si terminara con un buen final. Pero yo con el final que haga yo estaré satisfecha UwU

*Aviso les conviene*

Estoy colaborando en un Fanfic cooperativo en la plataforma de Wattpad que se llama "Mascota – Mabill" esta historia es de SraPlumaDeMilColores y yo. Actualmente está en cambios de edición y arreglando unos capítulos. Llevamos subidos siete capítulos divertidos y algo pervet. Por si gustan leerlo pasen a Wattpad y búsquenlo por el título o por mi perfil de SraPotatoHard en la sección de mis lecturas.

 **Sección de Preguntas, respuestas a comentarios y agradecimientos.**

 **Jazmin Chan:** Se te cumplió tendremos mini nachos pronto jajaja, al menos que yo haga algo malo en el final OwO.

 **Fandenpo:** Pero valió la pena cada minuto XD saludos gracias por leer mi historia.

 **Guest/Xion-chan14:** Cuando todos shippean el TadDip pero yo salgo con el "Boom" de aquí no hay pareja. Saludos chica :3

 **Kimi Chan:** No sabría decirte del final puede que tenga o no tenga un final feliz, pero eso será un secreto. Gracias por leer mi historia y comentar.

 **Sra. Meow:** Es que hay que promocionar las marcas de las pruebas de embarazo pues. Y pues ya ni modo Mabel tendrá mini billis XD

 **Sizery:** Ya lo subí y no lo he abandonado el fanfic.

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll:** Gracias por leer mi historia, veo que has sacado muchas teorías en mi historia. Qué bueno que te haya gustado este DarkFic.

 **Elbani:** Volví y recargada para traerles más sad, saludos amiga :3

Y otra vez gracias a los de Wattpad por seguir esta historia, saben que siempre les regreso los comentarios no se hagan, pero lo hago a su tiempo. Y por darle voto a esta historia y un seguire :D


	20. Chapter 20: Estrellas Fugaces

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines y Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: M

 **Capítulo Veinte: Estrellas Fugaces**

.

.

"Dentro de 10 años regresare por ti"

.

.

"Evita huir de mi"

.

.

Dentro de una habitación se escuchaban los gemidos y jadeos que retumbaban en las paredes, el sonido de la cama matrimonial meciéndose a los movimientos de los amantes. Un suspiro y una caricia, eran sus respuestas durante la noche.

\- Mabel… - Hablo con una voz ronca el demonio, sujetando con las manos las caderas anchas femeninas y acariciando sus piernas lisas y cremosas. – Estás tan estrecha y caliente querida, y eso que cogimos hace dos días. - Soltó un gemido cuando la sintió moverse un poco más rápido a su mujer.

\- Ah… Ah… se siente bien. – Gemía dulcemente sintiéndose agradable de tenerlo en su interior. Colocando sus manos en el abdomen del rubio, para impulsarse en sus movimientos de vaivén. – Bill ~

\- Te gusta Estrella fugaz. – Lanzando unos gruñidos y más suspiros cargados de placer. Cuando sintió sus uñas arañar suavemente la piel. – Veo que sí. – Soltando otro gemido ronco.

\- Si… - Dijo con timidez en sus mejillas rojas.

\- Eres hermosa querida. – La sujeto fuerte de la cintura para aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas siendo más profundas y placenteras entre ellos. – Estoy por llegar.

\- No… h-hay….aah… problema. – Dándole una mirada tierna y cristalina de sus ojos. – Yo también lo deseo.

Abrazo su cuerpo cuando dio sus últimas estocadas llegándose a correr en el interior de la castaña, ella lanzo un grito cuando llego al orgasmo, temblando ante la sensación escalofriante y excitante. Sus cuerpos sudaban y respiraban agitados. La chica cayó a su pecho acariciando su piel y besando su cuello. Hasta que el rubio se inclinó y capturo sus labios en un suave beso que ella gustosamente correspondió, el beso fue subiendo de tono siendo uno íntimo y profundo entre ellos, pero de repente unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron parar y mirar a la puerta de madera oscura.

\- Supongo que llego. – Dijo el rubio lanzando una sonrisa.

\- Bill… - Dijo ella enarcando una ceja. – Se te olvido cierto.

\- Que puedo decir. – Sonriendo ladinamente hacia ella. - Me tentaste cuando te vi con ese camisón amarillo con negro y con cascabeles pequeños.

\- ¿Y el cuento para dormir el niño? – Dijo. – Me prometiste que le ibas a leer uno.

\- Si se lo leí. – Pero vio que la chica le lanzo una mirada intrigada y sospechosa al demonio, sin llegar a creerle la mentira. – Esta bien… tal vez lo dormí un poco con mis poderes.

\- Bill Cipher solo tenías que leerle un poco. - Dijo ella con las mejillas levemente infladas y haciendo un mohín.

\- No te molestes. – Besando sus labios.

\- Iré hacerlo. – Dijo separándose de él.

Se levantó la castaña para tomar su bata y colocársela para después ponerse las pantuflas y caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la abrió encontrándose a un niño pequeño de cuatro años de edad con el cabello achocolatado liso y la piel nívea; tenia los orbes dorados de su padre y levemente afilados de la pupila. El infante cargaba el peluche de un zorrito en sus manos mientras se frotaba los ojos de forma perezosa.

\- Mama… tuve una pesadilla. – Sonando cansado y extendiendo sus brazos para ser alzado por ella.

\- Oh… mi querido pastelito aquí estoy. – Tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos para cargarlo y depositar un beso en la frente. – Tuviste una fea pesadilla.

\- Sí.

\- Todo estará bien mi pequeño Necthan. – Diciendo de forma amorosa. – Quieres que te ponga tu lámpara espanta pesadillas. Viendo al niño asentir levemente. – Bien.

Lo llevo cargando por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a su habitación para depositarlo en su cama, saco de una mesita de noche una lámpara giratoria, que iluminaba con la luz de una vela un montón de estrellas. Pareciendo que el cuarto estuviera rodeado de constelaciones. La Encendió y la puso girar viendo a su hijo acercarse y pedir un deseo.

\- Deseo tener buenos sueños. – Dijo el pequeño.

El niño se acomodó en la cama arropándose con las mantas; las sábanas eran blancas y doradas estaban adornadas de un patrón de estrellas y planetas. Su cuarto estaba lleno de peluches y libros, entre regalos de sus padres, familiares y amigos. Mabel se sentó a un lado abrazando al infante llevando su mano a acariciar su pelo esponjoso y suave.

\- ¿De qué era la pesadilla? – Pregunto su madre.

\- Soñé… que te ibas mama. - Aferrándose a abrazar la cintura de ella. – Un hombre vestido de negro te llevaba lejos. – Comenzó a sollozar. – Mama… ¿te vas a ir?

\- No, no mi pequeño. – Besando su mejilla y limpiando sus lágrimas. – Solo fue una pesadilla. – Dijo. – ¿Tú papa sabe eso?

\- No. – Dijo. – Es porque una vez tú me dijiste que si no quiero que se cumpla algo, debo…

\- Decirle alguien. – Termino la frase Mabel. – Con que lo hayas dicho a mí es suficiente, porque yo me entere y ese sueño no se hará realidad.

\- Sí. – Asintió. – Mami me lees una historia.

\- Mm… cual te gustaría. – Dijo ella revisando entre tantos libros. – Vaya sí que tu tío bisabuelo Stanford te ha dado muchos libros.

\- No, ya se mejor quiero una canción. – Dijo emocionado el pequeño dando brinquitos en la cama.

\- ¿Una canción? – rio contenta. – Bueno… yo, te cantare una. – Tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos. – _Vamos al jardín hay algo que te está esperando, tal cual como lo dejaste bocabajo quedo. Y cuando lo encuentres se habrá descolorado, más claro es el reverso si lo haces girar. Todo sigue igual tal cual lo dejaste, todo está siempre cambiando. Ligeramente, de día y de noche, un poco más, pero todo esta._

El niño se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de su madre, mientras que Bill llegaba y se sentaba del otro lado teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su hijo.

\- Tienes una voz melodiosa estrella fugaz. – Dijo el demonio. - ¿Cuál era su pesadilla?

\- Otra vez el monstruo del armario. – Menciono. – Le diré a mi tío que deje de contarle historias de criaturas que habitan en los armarios.

\- Fordsie habla de más. Si de por sí ya es una pesadilla viviente. – Río pero Mabel le hacía una seña con su dedo para que guardara silencio. El demonio solo le lanzo una mirada de reproche. – Es la verdad.

\- Bill guarda silencio o lo despertaras. – También ella riendo, para sentir la mano del rubio cubrirle la boca.

\- Entonces tú también hazlo.

Los tres se quedaron dormidos en la habitación de su hijo, aunque hubo una hora de la noche en que la castaña miraba a sus dos seres más queridos dormitar plácidamente. Quería protegerlos si eso le llevara cargar este secreto. Sabía que su hijo había heredado algunos poderes de su padre, entre ellos la visión futura y que posiblemente su hijo tendría que saber la verdad más adelante.

\- Son lo que más quiero.

 **[ F ]**

La castaña se encontraba en la cabaña ya curada y vendada de sus heridas. Pero no estaba cómoda con la situación. Veía a su familia preocupada y como algunos de sus amigos la veían de forma extrañada, como si hubiesen visto algo horrible en su vida.

 **-** ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – Dijo Ford. – Estas llena de cortes y hay moretones en tu cuerpo.

 **-** Perdón. –Dije, ni yo misma podría explicarlo a mi familia. De que hace un momento estaba en un lugar desconocido, haciendo un trato con el demonio de la psicosis.

 **-** Estrella fugaz dime quien te lo hizo. – Tocando con delicadeza sus brazos. – No lo cubras.

 **-** Por suerte es que…ajem… tu embarazo está bien. – Dijo preocupado Ford y con las mejillas rosadas.

\- ¿Tío Ford sabes que estoy embarazada? – Dijo Mabel.

\- ¿Qué pero si tú misma no lo dijiste? – Dijo Dipper. – No creas que estamos muy feliz con Bill, ya que sospechamos de que te violo.

\- Yo, pero si eso es fruto de nuestro amor. – Dijo el demonio señalando el vientre de la castaña.

\- No me fio de Bill, es un mentiroso. – Dijo Gideon. – Desde que resurgiste de tu tumba eres muy sospechoso.

\- ¡Gideon! – Dijo con voz sorprendida Mabel. – Estas vivo. – Se levantó a abrazarlo. – Lo siento tanto, yo lo siento. Pensé que Tad te había matado cuando se transportaron tú y Bill. Incluso estás más alto. - Haciendo comparación con su altura, ya que ella le llegaba a los hombros.

\- ¿Te sientes bien terroncito de azúcar? – Revisando su cabeza. – De seguro te golpeaste la cabeza.

\- Hey no la toques. – Dijo Bill.

\- ¿Qué es todo este ruido? – Dijo Stan. – Mabel no deberías estar descansando arriba.

\- ¡Tío Stan! – Corrió abrazar a su tío y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. – Estas bien… estas con vida y aquí. Pensé que te perdería, estabas muy débil.

\- Ehmm… calabaza ¿te sientes bien? – Viendo a los presentes que miraban la escena de forma confusa. – Alguien puede conseguirle chocolate, de seguro anda con las hormonas alborotadas. – Tomándola de los hombros. – Mabel cálmate soy yo, ¿estás bien mi pequeña calabaza?

\- No sabemos que ocurrió, solo deje a este loco cuidar a mi hermana cinco minutos y ella apareció con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo. – Menciono el castaño. – Sospecho que la maltrato mientras dormía.

\- No la toque, no le haría daño a Estrella fugaz. – Dijo en su defensa. – Bueno si para hacer eso… pero para lastimarla jamás. – Recibiendo una mirada fija de Ford. – Lo que sucedió en el pasado no cuenta Seis dedos.

\- No, yo estoy bien es solo que… - Dijo Mabel, antes de ver que el tiempo se detenía completamente, congelando a los presentes. Escucho una risa siniestra atrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio que estaba Tad. – Pensé que no vendrías hasta dentro de diez años. – Dijo un poco asustada.

\- Hablas mucho y revelas demasiado. – Menciono el demonio de la psicosis. – Supongo que olvide decírtelo. Al menos que lo recuerdes. – Mostrando una sonrisa en sus dientes afilados. – Oh quieres volver a lo mismo. En una dimensión donde tú provocaste innumerables muertes.

\- No.

\- Eso pensé. – Dijo. – Escúchame bien ellos piensan que… nada de esto ocurrió y andan bien concentrados en saber cómo Bill resurgió y cuál es su relación. Pero descuida que mantuve su relación de principio, aunque puede que haya alterado unos cuantos recuerdos.

\- Dijiste que lo arreglarías. Que Bill ya no tendría problemas.

\- Y lo hice, pero sus relaciones con tu familia tendrán que arreglarla tú. – Dijo Tad antes de desaparecer. – Feliz nueva vida Sweety Pie.

En cuanto se fue el tiempo volvió a fluir a su mismo avance. Mabel se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y les dio una sonrisa. Tenía que aprovechar estos diez años que le dio el demonio de la psicosis. Por lo que pretenderá que todo sigue igual y olvidar por un momento el trato.

\- Perdón es que había tenido un sueño bastante extraño y pues… me confundí. – Riendo tontamente.

\- Bueno ¿y porque estamos reunidos aquí? – Pregunto Pacifica.

\- Es cierto porque están todos. – Dijo Mabel confundida.

Dipper solo lanzo una risita junto con Ford y Stan. Mientras que Bill los fulminaba con una mirada amenazadora al trio protector anti demonios.

\- Cállense que no ven que es importante. – Dijo furioso.

\- Bueno amenazarnos y después enterarnos que embarazaste a mi hermana no es nada agradable. – Dijo Dipper. – En realidad es una noticia bastante molesta que nos da ganas de matarte.

\- En eso concuerdo chico. – Dijo Stan.

\- La mierda de Iluminati que se atrevió a tocar a mi sobrina. – Dijo Ford. – Y todavía vienes y no lo recalcas en la cara.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la castaña.

\- Ya terminen esto de una vez. – Dijo Wendy. – Hazlo rubio oxigenado.

\- Cállate. – Dijo Bill. – De todos modos es mi prometida. – Tomando con delicadeza la mano de Mabel para mostrar el anillo en su dedo anular. – Ella acepto.

\- Ah así que chiste. – Dijo Soos con los brazos cruzados. – Ya íbamos hacer fiesta.

\- Entonces porque rayos dijiste que ibas hacer pedida de mano. – Le regaño Ford. – Si tú mismo bastardo triangular lo hiciste.

\- Yo dije que lo había hecho. – Menciono el rubio. – Que ustedes saco de carnes hayan llamado a estos mortales, no es mi problema.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nuestro permiso? – Dijo Stan. – Dónde está: "el yo me opongo."

\- Eso no cuenta. – Dijo Bill. – Aun si dijeran la maldita frase, si deseo aceptar esta humana. Obviamente la respuesta seria…

Mabel solo reía mientras abrazaba al demonio y lo jalaba suavemente del cuello para que se inclinara y lo besara en los labios.

\- Sí acepto. – menciono contenta.

\- A eso me refiero. – Dijo el demonio.

Ford y Stan se desmayaron y Dipper solo se quedó con el rostro desencajado, mientras que los demás aplaudían a la pareja. Entre algunos que aun sospechaban de los sentimientos del demonio de sueño.

 **[ F ]**

 _Cuando sus padres se enteraron de su embarazo, al principio se molestaron con ella por no avisarles nada, pero después lo aceptaron. Al ver que ella era muy feliz sin importarle la edad a que lo tendría y al ver que aquel demonio la cuidaba demasiado. El problema fue cuando lo tuvo en el hospital, en la hora del parto. Mabel tenia las contracciones de una mujer embarazada normal, incluso había pujado para parir al niño, aunque no salió con la forma que todos pensaban. Los ginecólogos describían que habían recibido un producto con tres bordes. Muchos médicos se preguntaban como un triángulo chiquito del tamaño de un puño, que tenía patitas y manitas y un solo ojo, que había salido de la cavidad de aquella mujer. Se había transformado mágicamente en un niño sano con un buen peso. Le realizaron todos los test saliendo aprobados; el apgar 10/10, el silverman 0 y los cuidados mediatos en un recién nacido sin ningún problema un capurro perfecto._

 _Muchos del personal médico y enfermería, querían estudiar a la chica y su hijo, pero Bill no se los permitió. Por suerte sus tíos la habían llevado a un hospital privado, por lo que estaban a su derecho de oponerse._

 _Habían pasado cuatro años desde que vino a vivir a Gravity Falls junto con Bill y su pequeño hijo. Al principio el demonio se negó a estar en el pueblo, ya que prefería vivir en su dimensión. Pero después de haberlo convenció decidieron tener una casa cerca del bosque. No quería estar apartada de su familia y sus amigos._

 _Muchos del pueblo no recuerdan la ola de asesinatos ni desapariciones. Todo había regresado a la normalidad. Lo único que tenían en mente era del extraño suceso del raromagedón, pero muchos ya no le prestaban importancia a ese evento del pasado._

 _En cuanto el mejor amigo de Dipper y de ella, Nico di Ángelo desapareció siendo un desconocido más. Al parecer era una paradoja y alguien que no pertenecía en ese tiempo. Incluso cuando Mabel le pregunto a Dipper de su amigo. Él solo le respondió "No recuerdo a ningún Nico, enserio no te golpeaste la cabeza", aun no entendía como ella conservaba esos recuerdos. Suponiendo que es una forma de no olvidar el trato con Tad Strange._

.

.

Mabel ahora con veinte años se encontraba en la cabaña del misterio visitando a sus tíos abuelos, mientras platicaba con Pacifica la ahora prometida de su hermano. Tenía a su cerdito Pato debajo de la mesa de la cocina, dormitando el animal rechoncho y rosado.

\- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto la rubia.

\- ¿Y bien qué? – Le repitió la castaña mientras tomaba de su vaso de limonada.

\- Oh pues yo preguntaba. – Soltando una risita. – Si Nechtan no ha insistido en tener un hermanito.

\- Ja-ja muy graciosa, no es tan fácil. – Dijo la chica con los mofletes rojizos. – La otra noche se despertó y pues… no hicimos nada. – Jugando con la pajilla de su bebida.

\- Podríamos cuidarlo Dipper y yo. – Comento tomando una galleta de la bandeja.

\- Suena buena idea. – Dijo. – Por cierto tú y mi hermano se casaran en enero.

\- Es un buen mes para empezar nuestro año.

En ese momento llego Dipper con el tío Ford a la cabaña, acababan de venir del instituto de investigaciones paranormales. El Pines había sido contratado por parte del gobierno para aportar conocimientos e artículos de investigación, ayudándoles entender acerca de las criaturas que habitaban en el pueblo y en otros lugares. Claro con ayuda de Stanford.

\- Ya llegamos.

\- Oye Dip. – Hablo Pacifica acercándose a besar la mejilla del castaño. – Podemos cuidar un día al hijo de Mabel.

\- Ehm… sí pero a qué se debe. – Colocando una ceja sospechosa. – Saldrán tú y Bill. – Dirigiéndose a su hermana.

\- En realidad. – Dijo Mabel. – Necesito a ese condenado demonio un rato a solas para hacer ciertas cosas. – Menciono con las mejillas ruborizadas.

\- Porque lo querrías a solas. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Veras Dipper. – Levantando un dedo la rubia. – Digamos que el pequeño Nechtan necesita un compañerito, y pues Mabel y Bill necesitan hacer una carta con muchas especificaciones. Entre buscar el molde para añadirle todo ese amor y otros ingredientes.

\- Muy bien ya entendí. – Dijo rojo el castaño. – No quería saber tanto, por dios es horrible imaginarme a ese triángulo iluminati con mi hermana.

\- Perdón, solo será un día. – Dijo Mabel. – Prometo que recogeré a Necthan.

\- Aunque podrían esperarse hasta que tenga el chico 9 o 10 años.

\- ¡No se puede! – Dijo su hermana. – Yo lo quiero ya.

\- Ves. – Dijo Pacifica. – Ella insiste.

En ese momento llego Bill con el pequeño cargándolo de los hombros y saliendo del portal, para después ser recibido por la chica.

\- Siento que están tramando algo. – Dijo el demonio de sueño. – Y por lo que piensan… veo que Pino quiere matarme.

\- Solo un poco. – Menciono el Pines. – Bill mañana cuidaremos al pequeño travieso.

\- Pasare el día con el tío Pino y la tía Llama. – Pregunto el chico.

\- Digamos que solo un día pastelito. – Tomándolo entre los brazos la castaña. – Iras con ellos al cine y jugaras muchos juegos de mesa con tus tíos, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí. – Dijo Pacifica. – Nos divertiremos mucho Necthan.

El demonio estaba confundido ante la situación pero luego vio a la chica acercarse y abrazarlo del cuello. Leyó su mente un poco y encontró su respuesta, dándole una mirada seductora y coqueta.

\- Alguien esta traviesa y quiere desobedecerme. – Besando su mejilla. – Tienes razón necesitamos otro.

\- Mami… ¿Vas a jugar con papi? – Pregunto inocentemente el niño. – Yo también quiero jugar.

Mabel se puso de mil colores en su rostro al igual que Dipper y Pacifica. Bill soltó un suspiro antes de comentarle a su esposa con una media sonrisa.

\- El pequeño ya lee mentes. – Respondió. – Tengan cuidado.

\- Y apenas lo dices. – Le regaño Mabel.

\- Podría bloquearle ese poder, que esperabas es un demonio lo saco de mí.

\- Podrían hacerlo ya no sé si pueda aguantar mantener la cabeza en blanco. - Menciono Pacifica.

\- Llama siempre has tenido la mente en blanco. – Dijo Bill.

\- ¡BILL! – Lo regañaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Pines.

\- Yo solo decía.

.

.

La pareja se encontraba en su dormitorio disfrutando de su día juntos, como si fuera su luna de miel. Habían querido jugar al raromagedón en diferentes lugares de la casa, disfrutando de estar solos.

\- Bill ~ - Gimió la chica estando abrazada del rubio con las muñecas atadas con un listón de seda negro. mientras era penetrada con estocadas lentas y profundas. Disfrutando del roce de su cuerpo con el suyo.

\- Así que intentaste huir humana. – Hablo en forma ronca y mostrando su orbe brilloso y afilado. – Sabes que mis prisioneros no escapan. – Pasando su mano para tomar por su pierna subiéndola a su hombro. – Creo que necesito castigarte. – Haciendo fuertes sus embestidas escuchándola gemir alto.

\- Por favor… Aah… ten piedad. – Dijo con una sonrisa entre dientes y el rostro ruborizado.

\- Tú me perteneces. – Besando su cuello con fervor y mordiendo con delicadeza, mientras chupaba su piel dejando zonas rojizas y marcas, escuchándola suspirar dulcemente.

\- Yo te pertenezco. – Acercándose a su rostro para besarlo. Lamiendo su labio inferior y jugando con su lengua. Siendo una lucha entre ellos.

El demonio rompió el beso para acomodarla boca abajo y sujetar sus caderas para tener más contacto en sus empujones siendo más profundas y húmedas, había perdido la cuenta de la veces que había estado cogiendo a su estrella fugaz. Escuchándola gemir suavemente y de forma alta, lanzar varios suspiros cargados de placer y de sentir su entrada suave y caliente abrazar su miembro para recibir su semilla. Amaba a la chica que ahora era su esposa y reina.

\- Mabel. – Soltó un gruñido alto. – Me vengo. – Soltó un suspiro fuerte antes de respirar fuerte cerca de su oído y abrazar su cintura apegando más cuerpo.

La chica soltó un grito y se aferró a las sabanas sintiendo ese líquido caliente y espeso llenarla nuevamente en ese día. Sus cuerpos perlados por una leve capa de sudor cubriéndolos por completo. Su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo de forma rápida y frenética. Bill soltó el nudo de su atadura, masajeando la piel roja de sus manos por la presión.

\- Eso fue genial. – Dijo la castaña tratando de recuperar el aliento, entrelazando su mano a la de su compañero. – Me gusta esta postura.

\- Ah entonces a mi prisionera le gusto su castigo. – Atrayéndola para que quedara recargada sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. – Bien Estrella fugaz supongo que no tienes opción más que te quedes a complacerme.

\- Suena amenazante. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de besar sus labios. – Te quiero Dorito iluminati.

\- Yo te amo mocosa. – Depositando un beso en su frente. – No te separes de mí.

\- No lo hare. – Abrazando con fuerza al rubio. – Quiero estar contigo.

\- Mabel… no me estas mintiendo. – Comento el demonio pasando su dedo por su espalda.

\- No, jamás lo haría. – Dijo. – Tú y Nechtan son mis hombres-demonios preferidos. Aunque podrían venir otro. – Sonriendo.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Menciono. – Sonara extraño pero he tenido… un sueño donde estas.

\- Bill… - Tomando su rostro con sus manos. - Siempre estaré aquí.

\- Eres mi hogar. – Dijo con sonrojo el demonio del sueño. – No sé qué haré si algo te sucediera. – Odiaba admitirlo pero aquella humana lo había dominado completamente. Siendo su mayor debilidad. – Mabel no quiero perderte.

\- Hey, todavía estoy aquí. No he muerto tontito. – Acariciando los mechones rubios y dorados de su esposo. – Bill te amo tanto. – Acurrucándose en su pecho. - No me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Puede que hallamos pasado dificultades al principio. Pero tu dolor y mi dolor es compartido, al igual que las alegrías y tristezas. Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado.

\- Como los humanos pueden conseguir en tan solo unas palabras calmar esto. – Pasando su mano por su cabello achocolatado. – No necesito una dimensión que dominar, si te tengo aquí conmigo.

\- Uff… salve Gravity Falls nuevamente.

\- Chistosita. – Atacando su rostro con besos. – Te enseñare a obedecerme y no burlarte de mí.

\- Okey, okey entendí. – Riendo la chica ante sus caricias.

.

.

\- Felicitaciones a los futuros padres. – Dijo la ginecóloga de la clínica. – Se acuerdan que en la consulta pasada les dije que no se podía ver el sexo de su bebe.

\- Es porque usted carece de conocimiento. – Menciono el rubio.

\- ¡Bill! – Le regaño Mabel. – Lo siento es que es muy tonto al hablar.

\- Bueno. – Dijo la ginecóloga. – Tan siquiera yo no pregunte qué era lo que se escuchaba en el doppler y cómo podía hablar a través de él.

\- Bien de acuerdo díganos la noticia…. ¡¿Son gemelos?! – Abrió más su ojo, al ver visto un poco de su visión futura.

\- Ahora me salió telépata el padre. – Dijo la ginecóloga. – Bueno señora Cipher, su esposo ya lo dijo.

Mabel se acariciaba el vientre abultado mientras mostraba una sonrisa, en cambio el demonio tenía una enorme sonrisa y había posado sus manos en el abdomen de la chica.

\- Mis pequeños demonios del averno. – Dijo Bill.

\- ¿Perdón? – Dijo extrañada la doctora.

\- Es… una forma de cariño. – Dijo Mabel despreocupada.

\- Dominaremos galaxias y universos y tal vez destruyamos algunas dimensiones. – Frotando el vientre de la chica como si se tratara de una bola de cristal.

\- Le sacare una cita a interconsulta con psiquiatría para su esposo.

\- Cállese saco de carne con bata blanca.

\- ¡Bill! – Le regaño Mabel.

Regresaron a la cabaña a darles la noticia a sus familiares. Encontrándose a su hermano y a su esposa que estaban platicando con sus tíos. Mabel llego con el sobre en la mano, acercándose a sus tíos abuelos.

\- Miren la noticia, no es uno. – Menciono la castaña. – Sino dos.

\- No puede ser. – Viendo el resultado del papel que tenía en la mano. - ¿Gemelos? – Menciono Stan emocionado.

\- No me friegues Bill, la dejaste con doble. – Dijo Ford.

\- Seis dedos es mejor que te vayas preparando para el segundo impacto.

\- Felicidades a los dos. – Dijo Pacifica. – Cuando Necthan despierte tendrá una enorme sorpresa.

\- Parece que sí. – Dijo Mabel con las mejillas rojas. – Se nos pasó la mano.

\- Ya enserio Bill di la verdad, tomaste viagra. – Menciono Dipper.

\- ¿El Sildenafilo? – Dijo Ford lanzando una carcajada junto con Dipper.

\- Envidiosos. – Musito. – Les puedo dar a detalle de ese día, pero ella me está amenazando con su garfio en este preciso momento. – Viendo a la castaña mostrar su pistola garfio.

\- Ni lo menciones. – Dijo Mabel.

.

.

Seis años después

Era una tarde verano de julio cuando se encontraban su familia y sus amigos disfrutando del cumpleaños del hijo Pacifica y Dipper. Mabel se encontraba con su vestido azul claro y su pelo recogido en una coleta baja, estaba recogiendo unos platos que llevaría para afuera al jardín de la casa. Veía a través de la ventana como un grupo de niños jugaban con Tyrone, el chico que cumplía seis años. Cuando de repente sintió ser abrazada por detrás y una cabeza que se recargaba en su hombro.

\- Pino me dijo que fuiste a buscar unos platos, aunque tú no debes hacer trabajo de servidumbre. – Besando su mejilla. – Porque demoras tanto.

\- En primera Bill no es servidumbre se llama ayudar, y segundo demore porque no encontraba los tenedores.

\- Esos instrumentos de placer. – Dijo el rubio.

\- Son para comer. – Le corrigió. – El hecho de que te claves uno en el brazo, no significa que… produzca eso. – Admitió sonrojada.

\- Sabes que el dolor para mi es placentero. – Riendo en su oído. – Podemos hacerlo.

\- Si te portas bien…

\- Me estás dando permiso para hacer cosas malas contigo.

\- No te aproveches de ese privilegio monstruo isósceles.

\- Supongo que eso es un sí. – Dijo. - ¿Por cierto que miras mi estrella fugaz?

\- Veía que estaban haciendo esos niños. – Inflando sus mejillas y haciendo un puchero al ver como esos gemelos traviesos comenzaban a invocar pequeñas llamas azuladas. – Bill ya les dije que no usen sus poderes sobre Tyrone.

\- Vamos solo lo están haciendo levitar. – Río divertido ante la escena cómica que hacían sus hijos. – Eso mis pequeños sigan creando el mal.

\- Se llama bullying dorito. – Picando su nariz. – Haz algo.

\- De acuerdo ya les llamare la atención. – Cruzando los dedos.

\- Eso espero. – Menciono. – Porque si no lo haces, te quedaras sin cariños por un mes entero.

Bill en un rápido chasquido de dedos bloqueo los poderes de sus hijos, impidiéndoles continuar con el tormento del pequeño Pines Noroeste.

\- Y tú te vienes conmigo.

Le ayudo a llevar los platos por medio de telequinesis, para llevarse a su esposa en brazos al jardín. Mabel disfrutaba ser cargada, no le importaba lo que dirían sus amigos o familiares. Ella era muy feliz en ese momento y solo quería dejarse consentir por su esposo. Llegando al lugar la bajo de forma cuidadosa.

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras con los platos Mabel. –Dijo Pacifica con una sonrisa. – Sino envió a Bill de seguro te quedas a vivir en la cocina.

\- Es que me entretuve.

Los dos pequeños corrieron hasta su madre abrazándola de forma amorosa. Aquellos gemelos de cabellera rubia y ojos color miel brillante, eran el perfecto dúo problemático y travieso. Pero también eran sus nuevos amores. Mientras que su otro hijo se acercaba a su padre, llevándolo a otro extremo para conversar con él, su rostro lucia triste.

\- Mami... – Menciono uno de los gemelos con una voz baja e insegura. – Mi hermano y yo tuvimos un sueño raro.

\- Mami tú no te iras, verdad. – Sonando con una voz triste y los ojos llenos de agua el otro gemelo.

\- Will, Evan. – Abrazando a sus hijos y acariciando sus cabellos. – Siempre me tendrán aquí. – Señalando sus pechos. – En sus corazones. Aparte todavía sigo aquí, no me ido a ninguna parte. – Sonriendo.

-Necthan nos ha dicho. – Dijo Will corriéndole las lágrimas. – Dijo que fuéramos fuertes… cuando llegara ese día.

\- Y lo seremos. – Dijo Evan.

\- Vaya que niños tan valientes. – Besando sus frentes. – Saben que los amo mucho.

.

.

Una tarde de agosto daba un excelente día para celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos Pines, se encontraban en el prado organizando un picnic por el bosque. Sus hijos jugaban en los pastizales y las flores, mientras que su familia y amigos conversaban mientras disfrutaban de una comida al aire libre. Dipper y Mabel habían cumplido recién 26 años de edad. Todos disfrutaban del buen clima y el sol del verano.

Los hijos de Mabel llegaron con varias flores con variedad de colores; pero las que más destacaban eran azules y amarillas en las manos de los infantes. Bill se encontraba recostado en la manta disfrutando del momento, viendo a los pequeños darle las flores a su madre. Una escena que jamás pensó ver a lado de esa hermosa chica de pelo achocolatado y hermosos ojos avellanados. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción el rubio para levantarse y sentarse, colocando una sonrisa de complicidad en los niños.

\- Traen ofrendas muy buenas pequeños diablillos. – Dijo el demonio de sueño.

\- Son hermosas Will y Evan. – Acariciando los cabellos rubios de los gemelos. – Y huelen bien.

\- Trajimos muchas mama había un montón. – Dijo Will siendo el más tímido y con las mejillas rosadas. - ¿Te gustaron?

\- Me encantaron. – Admitió contenta la castaña.

\- Me alegra que te gustaran madre. – Dijo Evan.

\- Sería bueno hacer una corona de flores para todos. – Dijo la castaña enseñándoles a sus hijos como se hacía una. – Dipper y yo hacíamos de estas en casa o cuando íbamos de campamento en primaria.

\- Mama. – Llamo Necthan acercándose a ponerle una en la cabeza de su madre. – Feliz cumpleaños. – Embozando una sonrisa.

\- Es muy linda Necthan. – Abrazando a su hijo mayor y dándole un beso en su mejilla. – Es un bonito regalo el que recibí.

\- Te quiero. – Dijo el mayor. – Estaré bien, eres nuestro hogar mama.

Bill se acercó a su esposa para llamar su atención, tomo su mano para levantarla de su asiento y llevarla al bosque, alejándose un poco de todos. Mabel lo seguía dejándose guiar por aquel demonio a través de los senderos del bosque.

\- Oye estamos un poco lejos de la fiesta. – Menciono la chica.

\- Jugamos a las atrapadas. – Dijo el demonio en tono divertido, para darle un empujón en su hombro. – Tocada, la traes.

\- Con que en esas estamos. – Dijo Mabel colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas. – Ya verás triangulo isósceles.

\- Atrápame querida y serás libre de mi laberinto. – Mostrando un hueco de la salida donde se encontraban todos. – Te acuerdas nuestro juego.

\- Como no olvidarlo. – Rodando los ojos. – Dime que no me harás eso.

\- Me ves ganas de mutilarte. – Soltó una carcajada. – No haría eso. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Pero se me ocurre una mejor forma para ser excitante el juego.

\- No habrá sexo. – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, para acercarse a él y darle un empujón tirándolo al suelo. – Tocado torpe triangulo, la traes. – Salió corriendo lejos de él.

\- Ya verás cómo te atrapo saco de carne. – Corrió tras ella.

Bill y Mabel pasaron el rato jugando a las atrapadas, utilizando las zonas del bosque como escondite y bloqueo en sus movimientos. Jugar les trajo recuerdos de cuando ella tenía 13 años, claro que omitiendo la pequeña tortura que le ocasiono el demonio.

\- Tocada. – dijo el demonio posando su mano en la cabeza de la chica, iba huir pero fue tirado al suelo cuando ella se lanzó hacia él.

\- ¡Las traes, las traes! – Grito emocionada y agitada la chica. – Te tengo triangulo malvado.

\- Eso piensas. – Tomando su rostro para presionar sus labios en los de ella. – Eres mi humana favorita.

\- Y tú eres mi demonio favorito.

Se levantaron del suelo y Bill la atrajo cerca de su cuerpo. Admirando la belleza de la chica, el cómo llevaba su hermoso vestido blanco y sus sandalias blancas de tacón bajo.

\- Quiero tenerte para mí. – Abrazando su cintura y tomando su mano para entrelazarla y comenzar un pequeño vals lento. - Mabel, baila conmigo.

\- Eso me encantaría. – Siguiendo su ritmo.

\- Quería hacer esto contigo el día del raromagedón. - Menciono contento el demonio.

\- ¿Un baile?

\- Un baile de celebración para un apocalipsis, todo estaba preparado. – Dijo. – El día que… hice eso. – Admitió con vergüenza. – Iba obligarte hacerte mi reina.

\- Bill. – Le hable en forma de reproche. – Tenía doce años y tú ya querías que hiciera esas cosas. – Inflando mis mejillas. – Piensa un poco tonto isósceles.

\- No dejabas de decirme no. – Dijo. – Tal vez estaba cegado por los celos. – Dándole un vuelta para alzar entre sus brazos. – Pero al final lo fuiste.

\- Supongo que todo lo hicimos al revés. – Sonriendo. – Que no para iniciar una relación se enamora a la dama, la invita a salir, le pide su primer beso y van tomados de la mano.

\- Y también se casan, tienen relaciones y llegan los hijos. – Comento el demonio en tono divertido. – Lo hice bien.

\- Todo al revés, pero podría decirse que sí. – Riendo junto con él.

El demonio abrazo a la chica fuertemente antes de terminar con su pequeño vals improvisado. Se quedaron unos minutos abrazados antes de que ella tomara su barbilla y lo besara tiernamente.

\- Hay que regresar con ellos. – Dijo Bill. – Feliz cumpleaños Estrella fugaz.

\- Me gusto. – Apoyando su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar latir suavemente su corazón. – Te quiero y lo sabes.

Mabel regresaba tomada de la mano con su esposo, cuando los pequeños corrieron junto a su padre para tirar de sus brazos.

\- ¿Papa a donde te llevaste a mama? – Dijo celoso uno de los gemelos.

\- La querías para ti solo.

\- Papa quería para el solo a mama. – Dijo Necthan.

\- Oigan esto es acaso una alianza para no dejarme estar con su madre. – Dijo Bill.

\- Sí. – Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Condenados mocosos. – Dijo Bill empezando a perseguir a sus hijos. – Les enseñare a respetarme.

\- Nosotros somos tres. – Dijo Will.

\- No podrás con nosotros. – Dijo Evan.

\- ¡A él! – Grito Necthan abalanzándose sobre su padre.

\- ¡No ayuda querida! – Dijo el demonio siendo atacado por sus hijos.

La castaña desde la entrada del prado vio a su familia causar alboroto y divertirse. Era una imagen divertida y que jamás imagino ver en el demonio de sueño. Un brisa fresca revolvió su vestido y llevo sus manos a mantenerlo quieto, hasta que escucho la voz firme y profunda de un sujeto hablar detrás de ella.

\- Es una hermosa familia la que tienes Pines.

La castaña volteo a ver al sujeto de cabellera violeta y mirada amatista en sus ojos, conservaba la misma apariencia elegante y formal, tal como lo recordaba hace 10 años atrás. Llevaba su paraguas en sus manos apoyándolo en el suelo, hizo una reverencia y camino hasta quedar un metro de ella.

\- Tad Strange. – Dijo ella con una media sonrisa. El demonio dirigió su vista en la corona de flores que habían hecho sus hijos. – Supongo que es el momento.

\- Diez años te deje libre y te traje a tus seres queridos. – Menciono. – Diez años te deje vivir al lado de tus hijos y de aquel demonio traidor. – Se acercó a ella. – Dime si no fue justo nuestro acuerdo Sweety Pie.

\- Lo es. – Respondió. – Fue un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar. Pero… fui muy impulsiva y no vi lo que estaba dejando. Tuve tanto miedo al principio, no fue algo bonito, pero llegamos a conocernos cuando estuve dentro de mi burbuja. El romance no es tan sencillo como lo pintan en esos libros. – Dije mirando al prado de flores. - Tal como te prometí no me quejare ni huiré.

\- Eso es bueno. – Extendiéndole la mano. – Es hora de irnos.

\- Sí.

\- Cipher tomo varias decisiones malas. – Comento el demonio de la psicosis. – Pero la peor fue enamorarse de un humano. Sin ti podía haber hecho su propósito, pero aun no entiendo que le hizo cambiar de opinión. – Viendo a Mabel. – Tú lo hiciste cambiar en cierto modo sus decisiones, a veces pienso que si ustedes dos no se hubieran involucrado, otra historia seria.

\- No fue el único. – Viendo al prado donde se encontraban su familia y su hermano. – Yo también he tomado malas decisiones, pero de lo que no me arrepiento es de enamorarme de un demonio del caos. – Sonriendo felizmente antes de sentir las lágrimas caer en sus mejillas y tomar la mano de Tad. – Te amo Bill. – Mirando por última vez al rubio jugar con sus hijos. – Lo siento.

Y así como apareció el demonio frente a ella, desaparecieron en un instante sin hacer ruido. Una fuerte ventisca llamo la atención de los presentes; Dipper y Pacifica vieron a la entrada del bosque sintiendo que faltaba alguien. Stan y Ford que estaban con Tyrone contándoles historias de sus aventuras, tambien dirigieron su vista al lugar. Los amigos de Mabel y Dipper también detuvieron sus actividades cuando empezaron a buscar con la mirada a la castaña. La sensación de una opresión en el pecho y la tristeza se hizo presente, el mismo aire mecía las flores del prado y una pluma blanca revoloteaba en el viento llegando a la mano del demonio de sueño, quien no comprendía la razón de estar derramando lágrimas al igual que sus hijos.

\- Mabel. – Llamo Bill volteando a ver en el claro del bosque, que ya no se encontraba su amada Estrella fugaz. Lo único que quedaba era la corona de flores azules que portaba encima de su cabeza.

.

.

.

"Identidades Ocultas"

Final

.

.

Debo decir que este es el final de este DarkFic, fue entre una terminación triste y feliz. Este fanfic comenzó entre el 07 de septiembre de 2017 y culmino hasta el 31 de enero de 2018. Solo que olvide publicarlo. Siendo mi fanfic número 31 y mi segundo Mabill largo.

Si se fijaron hay dos finales alternativos en este fanfic. El primer final termina en el capítulo once: nos veremos. Siendo un final crudo y menos romántico, en la que podía haber dejado a Mabel con un trauma de por vida y Dipper teniendo una parte Bill, que lo atormentaría de por vida. Y el segundo final sería este el capítulo: Estrellas fugaces UwU donde el villano verdadero sería Tad Strange quien se llevaría a Mabel para siempre lejos de Bill, cumpliendo con su amenaza del principio.

En lo personal me gusto este, al darle un final más o menos medio feliz con la protagonista :3 ya que lo había comentado en mi perfil o en otros DarkFic que yo no soy de ese tipo de personas que dejan un final color de rosa en ese tipo de historias. Espero que les haya gustado :D

 **Nota:** Los nombres de los hijos de Bill Cipher están en escoces, ingleses y hebreo, cada uno tienen significado.

 **Necthan:** que significa puro.

 **Evan:** Del nombre hebreo Yochanan, que significa "Dios es misericordioso."

 **Will:** Encanto, distinción, elegancia. También significa persona amada o temperamental.


	21. Agradecimientos

Agradecimientos

.

.

¿Es seguro publicar? Yo creo que sí. Se nos terminó este Darkfic que nos hizo pasar por angustia y ratos amargos, pero divertidos con algo de humor negro. Algunos les deje con un más o menos en el final, algo que no se esperaban.

A que no sabían que Tad Strange iba ser el villano verdadero de esta historia. Por eso se llamaba "Identidades Ocultas" y ustedes buscando que maldad hizo Bill Cipher cuando regreso, pero nadie sospechaba del principio de la segunda parte XD

Este fanfic empezó con la idea de ser solamente once capítulos, pero viendo que no me agradaba como iba terminar decidí crear los otros nueve. Atrasando un poco más al villano principal de la historia.

Refiriéndome que Tad iba aparecer en el capítulo diez siendo el verdadero autor, pero decidí cambiar esa última parte.

Los hijos de Mabel no estaban planeados en la historia, pero realmente metí la pata hasta el fondo cuando vi que a mi beta le gusto esa maldita idea. Y pues que creen no fue uno, sino tres chamacos XD.

La idea de que los tuviera en un hospital y con la forma de triángulo me recordó al capítulo de esa serie de anime donde aparecen híbridos. Y pues me dio ganas de ponerlo así.

Sé que muchos pedirán un epilogo o segunda temporada donde Bill vaya a rescatar a su humana. ¿Pero que creen? No hay segunda de esto, es más este sería la segunda temporada que empieza desde el capítulo doce. Por lo que el trato de Mabel y Tad se cumplió y ella obtuvo lo que quería; tener de regreso a todos y que vivieran sus vidas. Mientras que el demonio se la llevaba lejos y sin la oportunidad de volver.

Actualmente llevo otros proyectos que publicar y que terminar. Ya también se nos viene el final de Sugar Daddy (Fanfic que está en Wattpad y que pronto subiré a Fanfiction) y también se viene el término de Mabill One shot.

Okey hora de los comentarios y agradecimientos de los mensajes expuestos y privados:

Gracias a Jasmin-chan4, Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll, Sra. Meow, Sizery, Ronie73, Guest-Xion chan14, fandenpo, Kimi chan, Meli star, Ainhoa, LarousseLucy, Elbani, Komnenid, ZimxD254, Cindy, RenRen, April795, 4lily6, Rina12, Andreisimamente, LiiArz, Erendi24, Mina 7u7, syani123, Rosemeli, BunnyFlamen05. Al igual los seguidores de fanfiction.

Y a los de Wattpad en los últimos comentarios :D

KyloRen-01, Xion-chan14, Tatis11224, SuperSabrichitason, Andreafdz009, KarenArrizon123 y los demás… porque siguen llegando comentarios y seguidores a montón XD

Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final :3

NT: Aunque haya terminado puede que cambie algunas cosillas en la narración y ortografía. Este no incluirá nada de escenas extras :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente, vuelva pronto a leer esta historia."**_


	22. Capítulo 22: Epilogo Lazo Oscuro

Lazo Oscuro

.

.

.

\- Estamos listos para la misión.

\- Sí – Dijo un niño de cabello rubio rebelde y ojos de color miel, mientras ondeaba en su mano un pequeño woki toki de radio. – afirmativo estamos en la entrada de la cueva donde dormita el dragón.

\- Perfecto. – Dijo el chico en su radio. – Procederemos con la fase: obtener el huevo de oro.

\- De acuerdo.

El chico se reunió con su gemelo para acercarse a la puerta de la habitación y proceder abrirla con mucho cuidado. A pasos pequeños se colaron dentro de la enorme habitación, pisando las baldosas oscuras y la alfombra roja que se posaba entre la cama y los demás muebles. El lugar estaba oscuro y apenas era iluminado por la luz que se colocaba por las cortinas del ventanal; un suspiro y el roce de las sabanas tendidas de la cama los alertaron. Posaron su mirada a dirección de la cama y vieron que seguía dormido.

\- El dragón tiene un sueño profundo. – Menciono uno de los chicos.

\- Shh… - Le hizo con un dedo el mayor. – Will guarda silencio.

\- Lo siento. – Cubriéndose con sus manos la boca.

Los chicos se acercaron al tocador de madera oscura, donde su madre solía sentarse en esa silla todas las mañanas cuando su padre cepillaba su larga cabellera achocolatada y brillosa. Los gemelos miraban con añoranza el lugar, y el más pequeño Will soltó unas lágrimas que tuvo que limpiarlas con las mangas de su suéter hecho por ella.

\- Will para de llorar. – Dijo el mayor tratando de ser fuerte. – Venimos en una importante misión.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo el chico. – Pero la extraño.

\- Mama está en una estrella fugaz. – Dijo Evan.

Buscaron en el mueble de madera aquel objeto preciado por la familia Cipher, y cuando lo encontraron tomaron el pequeño alhajero en forma de huevo con piedras. Iban a proceder a salir fuera de la habitación, regresando por el camino que tomaron, cuando una voz suave y profunda los llamo.

\- Evan… Will – Dijo el sujeto de cabello castaño y ojos avellana, viendo al par de gemelos que tenían una expresión sorpresa. - ¿A dónde llevan eso? – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Diablos es Pino el maniático psicótico. – Dijo Evan. – ¡Will corre! – Entregándole el huevo. - ¡Corre!

\- No otra vez. – Dijo el chico corriendo tras los gemelos.

El rubio corrió con el objeto cuando su hermano gemelo fue atrapado por su tío, quien no tardo en agarrarlo en menos de 10 segundos. Es como si su niñero hubiera emergió del suelo, pero no era así, solo él ya sabía de sus movimientos. El chico corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a donde se encontraba su objetivo, alcanzo a visualizar la cabellera castaña de su hermano mayor quien se encontraba leyendo un libro en su cuarto.

\- ¿Will?

\- Hermano… tenemos el huevo. – Dijo agitado el chico.

\- Will pero que…

\- ¡WILL! – Le llamo el sujeto corriendo tras él para quitarle el alhajero. – ¿Qué crees que haces? Lo vas a romper y entonces tu padre estará muy pero muy enfadado con ustedes.

\- ¡Pino, suéltame! – Pataleo el pequeño. - ¡Quiero ver a mama!

\- Cierto queremos verla. – Dijo Evan.

\- ¡Will, Evan! – Les llamo la atención su hermano mayor. – Estuvo muy mal entrar a la habitación de nuestro padre. – Tomando el alhajero. – No saben lo importante que es para nuestro papa. – El chico camino fuera de su habitación para ir a dejar el alhajero.

\- También es importante para nosotros. – Dijo Will extendiendo sus brazos para alcanzar a su hermano, pero tropezó en el piso. – Mama… mama, quiero ver a mama. – Comenzó a llorar el niño a grandes lagrimones. – Dame a mama, quiero ver a mama Necthan... ¡quiero verla! – Rompiendo a llorar.

\- Oh no. – Dijo el castaño. – Will shh… tranquilo todo estará bien. – Tomando al chico entre sus brazos para cargarlo y mecerlo.

\- Will tonto. – Dijo Evan limpiándose un poco las lágrimas.

Dipper no le gustaba ver a los gemelos llorar, tuvo que calmarlos antes de que causaran más alboroto. Por suerte había llegado Wendy para reemplazarlo quien inmediatamente los tranquilizo colocándoles un video de su celular que le había tomado a Mabel cuando era joven.

\- Mama… - Dijo Will tomando el celular y sorbiendo un poco su nariz, mientras que la pelirroja se la limpiaba.

\- Es muy bonita. – Dijo Evan.

\- Sí… su madre era muy bonita. – Viendo a Mabel cuando tenía 18 años y estaba cantando una canción mientras le enseñaba a Pacifica como tejer un suéter.

\- Gracias Wendy. – Dijo el castaño.

La chica pelirroja dejo a los niños para que siguieran viendo los videos de su madre, les había creado una carpeta sabiendo que ellos tendían a extrañarla. Wendy y Dipper salieron afuera al pasillo mientras se encaminaban a la habitación de Bill.

\- ¿Cómo sigue?

\- Decaído. – Dijo el castaño. – Solo sale cuando se siente frustrado de estar encerrado.

\- ¿Y ahorita?

\- Dormido. – Dijo. – Los gemelos me agarraron por sorpresa cuando los encontré colándose a su habitación, para tomar nuevamente el alhajero.

\- Debes entender que los pequeños… la extrañan.

\- Lo sé. – El chico sintió sus ojos picar y humedecerse, antes de lanzar un reprimido. – Fue tan rápido.

\- Dipper. – Abrazándolo.

\- Mi hermana se fue… mi gemela. – Soltando un sollozo. – Ni un adiós ni nada. Siento como si me hubieran desgarrado mi alma. – Limpiándose las lágrimas. – La extraño mucho Wendy… estos meses han sido muy duros para mí.

\- Yo también la extraño. – Dijo Wendy. – Me duele pensar que ella se haya ido.

\- Ford y Stan no paran de buscarla. – Menciono. – Gideon me dice que no está muerta ni tampoco desaparecida y que no deje de buscarla. Quiero creerle pero no deja ese estúpido amuleto.

\- Dipper se fuerte. – Dijo Wendy. – En diez segundos vamos a entrar y debemos ser fuertes por él.

\- Lo sé. – Secándose las lágrimas.

Dipper y Wendy entraron encontrándose con Necthan quien colocaba el alhajero encima de la mesita de noche junto a su padre. Vieron como el chico acariciaba los rubios cabellos dorados de su padre y le daba un beso en la frente, para verlo despertar.

\- Otra vez tomaron el huevo. – Colocando una sonrisa el demonio de los sueños.

\- Querían verla.

\- No tengo una fotografía suya. – Dijo Bill. – Pero… - Abriendo el alhajero mostrando el anillo que guardaba. – Si sostienes este anillo, podrás verla.

El chico lo sostuvo un momento antes de ver frente a sus ojos a su madre sonriéndole cálidamente y colocando su mano sobre su mejilla.

\- Mama. – Dijo Necthan.

Guardo el anillo para entregárselo a su padre quien él miraba con añoranza el objeto, ahora sabia porque los gemelos iban tras el alhajero. Dipper y Wendy se acercaron a Bill y lo saludaron, el cual el demonio solo los miraba un poco avergonzado.

\- Lo siento he dormido demasiado.

\- Descuida no hay problema no causaron muchas travesuras. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Gracias Pino.

\- Ellos son buenos chicos.

\- ¿Will y Evan? – Pregunto.

\- Viendo a Mabel. – Dijo Wendy. – Les deje los videos de cuando ella era muy joven.

\- ¿Joven?

\- ¡Hey! no creas que no me iba perder los momentos vergonzosos y emblemáticos de la chica suéter. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Tal vez debería verlos. – Menciono volviéndose acostar.

\- Papa – Le llamo su hijo.

\- Extraño a Estrella fugaz. – Dijo con tristeza en su voz.

Dipper le hizo un gesto a Necthan para que regresara a su habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta. Mientras que Wendy trataba de calmar a Bill.

\- Ella dijo que no me dejaría. – Dijo con voz llena de melancolía y tristeza. – La amaba… por que tuvo que irse.

\- Bill. – Dijo Dipper. – Mi hermana te amo, y sé que ella no quería irse.

\- Pino – Dijo rasposo de su voz. – Pentagrama te dijo algo de ella… dime que fue.

Wendy y Dipper se miraron un momento antes de soltar la información que obtuvieron.

\- Solo sabemos que ella no está muerta. – Dijo. – Dice que solo esta… encerrada.

[…]

Dentro de otra dimensión se encontraba un chico de cabello violeta y un traje oscuro sentado en una silla, con la mirada cerrada. Su rostro descansaba sobre su brazo apoyado en el reposa brazos. El lugar era oscuro y levemente iluminado con las velas. Una chica de cabello castaño caminaba por los pasillos con un vestido blanco de gasa con los hombros descubiertos. Se arrodillo cerca del sujeto colocando su rostro inexpresivo sobre su regazo.

\- Mabel.

\- Sí. – Dijo ella levantando su mirada.

\- Preferiría que no estuvieras hincada. – Levantándola con suavidad para invocar otra silla a su lado y sentarla. – No es bueno para el bebé. – Acariciando su abdomen.

\- De acuerdo. – Tomando su mano para entrelazarla.

\- ¿Has pensado en un nombre? – Sonriendo.

\- Mm… todavía no. – Menciono. – ¿Y tú querido? – Sonriendo.

\- Tengo dos… - Dijo. – Pero, preferiría que tú lo eligieras. – Besando sus labios. – Es tu derecho.

\- Tad. – Apoyándose en su hombro. – He tenido sueños… extraños sobre...

\- Ninguno es verdadero, Sweety Pie. – Acariciando su mejilla.

\- Crees que será niño o niña. – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Niña. – Dijo el demonio.

\- Tengo algo de sueño.

\- Ven. – La hizo sentarse en sus rodillas para que se apoyara su cabeza contra su pecho y la abrazada delicadamente de su cintura. – Puedes dormir aquí.

\- Tad. – Cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormida al instante con una sonrisa.

El demonio acariciaba el vientre abultado de la castaña, llevaba seis meses de embarazo aunque no se notaba demasiado por el vestido y por su cuerpo. Pensaba que ese hijo que llevaba nacería con un peso bajo. Acomodo uno de los mechones atrás de su oreja mientras colocaba un beso en su frente. No había conseguido arrebatarle su alma según el trato, debido a que ella estaba embarazada de un demonio cuando se la llevo de su mundo.

Diría que ese hijo que carga sería suyo… pero la triste realidad es que le pertenecía al demonio de los sueños, Bill Cipher. Por culpa de esa creación el trato de rompió liberándola, sin tener que deber nada o estar atada a él.

Pero Tad no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y no se iría con las manos vacías. Se llevó a Mabel y que mejor opción que alterar su mente, borrando sus recuerdos al punto de que el demonio de la psicosis dejara un recuerdo, y ese sería el suyo.

\- Descansa querida Mabel. – Dijo el demonio apoyando su rostro en su pelo.

.

.

.

Fin del Epilogo

NT: No hay tercera temporada :D


End file.
